Contos De Um Ninja Determinado
by mateusbenevides241
Summary: Havia chegado a hora, em tempos de trevas e injustiça, nasceu uma pessoa que irá construir um novo mundo, será a luz que iluminará o mundo cercado pela escuridão, ele é aquele que irá criar um novo ciclo da vida.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Executando/Mencionando Jutsus**

Os dias em Konohagakure ficaram sombrias devido os acontecimentos da segunda guerra ninja, muitos perderam pessoas importantes, não existia vitória e nem derrota, mas sim muita morte, no fim dessa guerra, três certos ninjas sobreviventes que estavam prestes a serem marcados pela história como os lendários Sannins estavam chegando em Konoha para então descansar perante os acontecimentos e situações que estiveram durante a guerra.

"Finalmente acabou, conseguimos voltar, espero que o Sarutobi-sensei esteja bem" - disse Jiraiya

"Apesar de tudo isso, eu não sei como ele ainda consegue suportar toda essa dureza que leva nos resultados de tudo isso" - disse Orochimaru

"Ele é obrigado a ter que aguentar, afinal de contas esse é o dever de um Hokage" - disse Tsunade

"Bom eu tenho que ir, preciso descansar" - disse Orochimaru

"Até amanhã então Orochimaru" - disse Jiraiya

Quando Jiraiya e Tsunade viram Orochimaru caminhando para longe, Jiraiya virou para Tsunade e disse que também iria embora, mas Tsunade segurou o braço dele, tendo impedido dele ir e disse, "Jiraiya, posso te contar uma coisa?"

"Claro pode falar" - disse Jiraiya

"No meio dos períodos de guerra, enquanto eu e o Dan estávamos juntos, eu começei a sentir dores e começava a vomitar bastante, eu não sabia o que era, mas depois começei a estudar, para compreender em mim mesma e..." - disse Tsunade tendo dificuldades de falar de tão nervosa que estava

"Meu Kami você está bem?!" - perguntou Jiraiya preocupado

"Hai, eu estou bem, o que estou tentando dizer é que *suspiro* estou grávida" - disse Tsunade

"Meu Kami..." - disse o chocado Jiraiya

Tsunade começou a chorar de agonia e exclamar, "Jiraiya! eu estou com tanto medo! eu sempre quiz ter filhos, mas depois da guerra e depois de perder o Dan, tenho medo que quando as nações shinobi descobrirem que eu tive um filho, eles vão querer matá-lo! nós fizemos muitos inimigos durante a guerra, e principalmente que somos agora os lendários Sannins! me ajude! eu não sei o que fazer!"

Jiraiya abraçou Tsunade e confortou ela, ela apertou o abraço firme e manteu a cabeça inclinada no ombro dele, Jiraiya então disse, "Tsunade está tudo bem, olha fico feliz que você confiou em mim com isso e você pode sempre confiar, também pode confiar no Sarutobi-sensei, ele sempre pensa por nós e sei que também pode nos ajudar, assim como o Orochimaru também pode"

"Eu não sei Jiraiya, se contarmos isso para o sensei, ele vai ter que falar disso com o próprio conselho, pois como ele é Hokage é o dever dele, e muito menos o Orochimaru pois nunca confiei nele desde que éramos crianças" - disse Tsunade

"Mesmo se não contarmos para eles, eles ficarão sabendo mesmo assim, não precisa contar pro Orochimaru mas apenas conta para o Sarutobi-sensei, ele vai te entender, ele é um homem honrado, ele sempre respeita informações confidenciais quando são pessoais. Logo quando você contar tudo, juntos acharemos um jeito para como lidar com essa situação" - Assegurou Jiraiya sorrindo

"*Suspiro* têm razão Jiraiya, o velhote sempre foi honrado conosco e sempre confiei nele e também posso confiar nele de novo" - disse Tsunade dando um sorrisinho

"Vai ficar tudo bem hime, estarei sempre ao seu lado, vamos resolver isso juntos" - assegurou Jiraiya sorrindo

E que com isso os dois deixam de se abraçar e vão direto a torre do Hokage.

* * *

(Torre Do Hokage)

Hiruzen ficou muito aliviado em ver que eles estavam bem e perguntou onde estava o Orochimaru. Jiraiya disse que ele também estava bem e que foi pra casa descansar e Hiruzen ficou feliz por isso, Jiraiya contou o que perturbava Tsunade, o alto proclamado Kami no Shinobi(Deus dos Shinobis) ouviu tudo atentamente, ficou ambos feliz vendo que Tsunade iria ter um filho e triste que no que resulta quando o mundo descobrir.

"Entendo, você pode confiar em mim minha querida que eu irei manter isso em segredo sem precisar falar sobre isso no conselho, eu sei no que causa através disso, portanto vamos achar um jeito de esconder sua gravidez até quando você tiver a criança e pensar no que fazer depois" - disse Hiruzen dando um sorriso de conforto

Tsunade sorriu para ele e disse, "Muito obrigada sensei, mas acho que sei eu que vou fazer"

Os dois homens levantaram as sobrancelhas de curiosidade.

E o que seria Tsunade-chan? - perguntou Hiruzen

Ela deu um longo suspiro e disse, "Eu passarei o resto desses meses em Uzushigakure, minha avó Mito Uzumaki, irá me acolher enquanto eu estiver grávida, e quando tiver ele, vou voltar e pedir para minha melhor amiga Mai Namikaze cuidar dele, e depois então irei embora de Konoha"

Os dois homens permaneceram em silêncio chocados no que ouviram.

"É pela própria segurança dele! além de vocês dois, a Mai é outra pessoa quem eu confio, ela sempre foi minha amiga desde da academia e assim como eu, ela também queria ter filhos, por isso vejo isso como a melhor maneira de proteger o meu bebê!" - disse Tsunade agoniada

Hiruzen deu um longo suspiro e disse, "Tudo bem, eu entendo, quando chegar esse momento, dou minha palavra de Hokage que manterei tudo o que aconteceu em silêncio e ao invés de utilizar o nome Senju no seu filho, poderá então utilizar o nome Namikaze vindo da própria Mai"

"Eu também entendo, e vou com você para garantir a sua segurança e do seu filho, eu disse que sempre estaria no seu lado e vou estar quando precisar" - assegurou Jiraiya sorrindo

Tsunade sorriu e deixou lágrimas caírem enquanto dizia, "Muito obrigada vocês dois! eu achei que eu tive que encarar isso sozinha"

Os dois homens sorriram e chegaram a abraçar Tsunade e disseram para ela que nunca iria estar sozinha.

* * *

(Uzushiogakure)

Assim chegou o momento de Jiraiya e Tsunade partirem de Konoha, e depois de uma longa viajem, eles finalmente chegaram em Uzushiogakure, santuário do clâ Uzumaki, Tsunade explicou tudo para a avó dela Mito Uzumaki a Jinchuriki de Kyuubi No Yoko(A Raposa das Nove Caudas) que estava grávida e que teve que asegurar que ninguém de Konoha saiba, por que senão outras nações irão de qualquer forma saber e ver o filho dela como alvo, Mito ficou muito feliz que sua neta iria ter uma criança, mas ela prometeu que o que acontecer vai permanecer em silêncio no clã Uzumaki.

Meses foram passando até que chegou da hora da Tsunade ter que dar a luz a sua criança, os médicos ninjas do clã começaram a cuidar do parto dela, o Jiraiya ficou ao lado dela segurando a mão dela, até então finalmente a operação do parto foi um sucesso, e mostrou um menino loiro com olhos azuis, Tsunade implorou para poder ver seu filho e o ninja médico deu para ela, ela começou a sorrir e chorar de pura alegria enquanto segurava seu filho, Jiraiya sorriu docemente na linda cena entre mãe e filho.

"Ele é tão lindo! ele é perfeito!" - exclamou a tão emocionada Tsunade

"Ele é loiro que nem você, e os olhos deles são azuis" - disse Jiraiya sorrindo

"Hihihi O Dan uma vez me disse que o pai dele tinha olhos azuis e então pode ser por isso" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

"Como ele irá se chamar?" - perguntou Jiraiya

Tsunade olhou para o seu filho e fez carinho no cabelo loiro dele e no rosto e então disse, "Ele vai se chamar Minato"

* * *

(Torre Do Hokage)

Dias foram passando enquanto Tsunade passou a cuidar do seu filho amamentando ele, até que chegou a hora de ela ter que voltar pra Konoha e então se despedir dele, mesmo o quanto doía muito para ela, mas que seja pela própria segurança dele, ela se despediu de sua avó e a agradeceu por tudo que Mito fez por ela, mesmo que Mito soube que sua neta iria dar o filho dela por adoção, mas ela compreendeu, porque sabia que era necessário pelo bem do Minato.

E assim, os dois Sannins junto com Minato voltaram para Konoha, ficaram atentos ao redor por algum inimigo ninja por perto, mas por sorte não apareceu nenhum, depois de horas de caminhadas, eles finalmente avistaram Konoha a frente. Tsunade agradeceu a Deus que não teve nenhuma complicação durante a viajem de volta pra casa, ao chegar nos portões, os guardas avistaram que eram os dois dos lendários Sannins, os deram boas vindas de volta e chegaram a avistar um bebê no colo da Tsunade, ela disse que encontraram esse bebê enquanto estavam voltanto pra Konoha e que iria dar ele no orfanato, os guardas entenderam e deixaram eles passarem pelos portões.

Jiraiya e Tsunade seguiram direto para a torre Hokage e quando chegaram lá, foram saudados pelo Hiruzen, ele pediu aos guardas ANBU saírem e pôs o **Busata Fuuin** (Selo do Silêncio) no escritório para garantir que ninguém ouvisse a conversa deles.

"Jiraiya-kun! Tsunade-chan! que bom que voltaram! aww esse é o seu filho Tsunade-chan?" - perguntou Hiruzen sorrindo docemente

"Hihihi hai sensei e o nome dele é Minato" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

"Será que posso segurar ele?" - pediu Hiruzen sorrindo

"Claro Sarutobi-sensei mas cuidado por que ele tá dormindo" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

Hiruzen pegou o Minato do colo da Tsunade com cuidado e sorriu ao ver ele dormindo e percebeu que ele era loiro que nem a mãe dele e que era idêntico ao pai dele, Hiruzen já conhecia o Dan desde que Tsunade o apresentou a ele, desde então ficou o observando de longe de interesse sobre como ele chamou muito a atenção da sua pupila e viu que ele era um grande homem, ele ajudava todas as pessoas que foram feridas durante a segunda guerra ninja e ouviu que ele queria ser Hokage para proteger a vila e as pessoas que habitavam nela, por isso ele entendeu porque ele conquistou o coração da Tsunade.

"Ele vai ser um grande shinobi quando crescer, ele vai herdar a vontade de fogo que brilhava no pai dele" - pensou Hiruzen sorrindo

Hiruzen devolveu Minato para Tsunade e sorriu para ela, "Ele é lindo"

"Ele é sensei *suspiro* vejo que chegou a hora de dizer adeus para ele" - disse Tsunade começando a ficar triste

A expressão facial do Hiruzen mudou para tristeza assim que ouviu o que esperava ouvir dela, "Hai, como estava planejado, Jiraiya-kun poderia buscar Mai Namikaze e traze-la para cá por favor?"

Jiraiya asssim como Hiruzen também mostrou uma cara de tristeza e disse, "Claro sensei irei fazer isso"

Depois de uns minutos de espera, Jiraiya voltou com uma mulher bonita de cabelos pretos e olhos marrons, estava vestindo um traje junto a uma jaqueta padrão ninja de Konoha e utilizava a badana com símbolo de uma folha que representa ninja de Konoha.

"Tsunade! onde você esteve depois de todos esses meses?! estava preocupada com você desde que fui perguntar para o Hokage-sama sobre você e disse que você saiu de Konoha por um motivo pessoal! o que você carrega aí é um bebê?" - perguntou Mai

"Oi Mai, me desculpa por ter te deixado no escuro e não ter te contado que tive que sair de Konoha, mas foi necessário até que eu tenha certeza que nada de ruim acontecesse, pra começar eu estava grávida de oito meses, foi pelo meu relacionamento que tive com o Dan e descobri isso enquanto estava em batalha, e muitas das vezes eu passava mal e vomitava, eu inicialmente não sabia o que era, mas depois ao analisar direito devido ao meu entendimento médico, percebi que eu carregava um bebê" - disse Tsunade calmamente

Mai ficou sem palavras de tão chocada que estava ao ter ouvido que Tsunade estava grávida durante todos esses meses.

Tsunade mostrou uma cara piedosa e disse, "Mai eu imploro por tudo que é mais sagrado que o que você acabou de ouvir não deve ser passada para ninguém porque depois da guerra eu fiz vários inimigos, e eles adorariam muito se vingar de mim querendo matar o meu filho, todo o meu clã foi aniquilado no meio da guerra por acharem que somos uma ameaça, eu apenas pude confiar no Jiraiya e no Sarutobi-sensei com isso e preciso saber se posso confiar em você"

Mai entendeu tudo apesar de tão chocada que estava, mas compreendeu por que ela teve que ter sumido e que era pelo bem do bebê dela, ela sorriu docemente para Tsunade "É claro Tsunade você pode confiar em mim, eu sou sua amiga"

Tsunade soltou um suspiro de alívio e sorriu para ela antes de ir ao ponto principal sobre o motivo da vinda dela, "Muito obrigada Mai fico muito feliz que você também estaria do meu lado como eu havia pensado, mas não é só isso que eu queria falar com você"

Mai começou a ficar confusa, enquanto Tsunade começou a dispor uma cara séria porque sabia que isso não iria ser nada divertido, então ela disse seriamente, "Eu planejo partir de Konoha porque tenho medo que enquanto eu estiver aqui, posso dispor grande perigo para o meu filho, por isso que eu queria te pedir um grande favor como minha melhor amiga e cuidar do meu filho como se fosse seu"

Mai ficou de boca aberta e olhos arregalhados, não acreditou no que estava ouvindo, que ela estava oferecendo seu próprio filho pra ela.

"Uma vez você me disse que queria ter filhos mas não podia porque você é estéril, por isso você é a opção perfeita para ter ele, eu imploro Mai, não há ninguém além de você, Jiraiya e o Sarutobi-sensei quem eu confio com o meu filho. Eles não podem porque o Jiraiya é conhecido como trabalhar no sistema de espionagem da vila por isso ele não tem tempo para cuidar dele e assim como eu, ele tem feito vários inimigos. E o sensei é o Hokage pois ele não pode cuidar dele porque seria algo que a vila não aceitaria que ele estaria mostrando favoritismo, então você seria a única esperança restante, eu sei que é pedir demais mas por favor por mim?" - implorou Tsunade

Mai se aproximou e pediu se podia segurar ele, Tsunade balançou a cabeça e deu seu filho para ela. Mai o observou que estava dormindo e viu que ele era um menino tão bonito de cabelos loiros, ela sorriu e começou a fazer carinho no cabelo dele e depois no rosto, neste momento Mai começou a se apaixonar pelo menino loiro.

Ela virou seu rosto para Tsunade sorrindo para ela e disse, "Eu prometo Tsunade eu vou cuidar dele como se fosse meu, vou garantir que nada de ruim aconteça com ele"

Tsunade começou a chorar de alegria ao ver que o filho dela estava em boas mãos.

"Qual o nome dessa coisinha fofa?" - perguntou Mai

"Hihihi o nome dele é Minato" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

Mai olhou de volta para o bebê loiro dormindo e fez outro carinho na cabeça dele sorrindo e dizendo, "Bem, então será chamado de Minato Namikaze de agora em diante"

Todos da sala sorriram, viram que os acontecimentos resultaram numa boa e que nada de ruim aconteceu.

* * *

(Nos Portões de Konoha)

Alguns dias se passaram e chegou a hora da Tsunade partir de Konoha, apesar dela ter odiado tanto de ter deixado seu filho, mas sabia que era necessário e esperava que no futuro, ela podia ver ele de novo, ela acreditava que Minato cresceria para ser um homem maravilhoso e um ninja exemplar. Mai, Jiraiya e Hiruzen compareceram no portão para se despedirem da Tsunade.

"Cuide-se bem Tsunade-chan" - disse Hiruzen sorrindo

"Espero um dia nos vermos de novo" - disse Mai sorrindo

"Adeus hime mas antes de ir posso lhe pedir um favor?" - perguntou Jiraiya

Tsunade levantou a sobrancelha de curiosidade, "O que é Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya começou a mostrar uma cara pervetida e começou a se aproximar dela dizendo enquanto balançava as sobrancelhas, "Será que eu não poderia ganhar um beijo de adeus?"

Tsunade apertou seu soco com uma marca anime de irritação na testa e o socou na cara, o enviando metros de distancia enquanto gritou de muita fúria, "SEU PERVETIDO IMUNDO!"

Mai ficou com uma gota anime na cabeça, enquanto Hiruzen ficou mexendo a cabeça pensando, "Esses dois nunca aprendem"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVELAÇÕES**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

Anos se passaram desde da partida da Tsunade de Konoha, o filho dela Minato cresceu feliz e saudável com uma nova família, e quando atendeu a academia, ele foi considerado top da classe pelas suas habilidades marcantes de um ninja, Jiraiya ficou o observando desde que ele começou a entrar na academia e passou a ficar muito intrigado com as ações dele durante a academia, isso fez ele lembrar que durante os tempos dele em MT. Myoboku ele foi profetizado que ele iria treinar uma criança e que era especial, que essa seria a criança da profecia, então ele passou a achar que o Minato é a tal criança que ele estava destinado a treinar, Jiraiya conseguiu uma garantia vinda do Hiruzen que o deixasse se tornar o sensei do filho da Tsunade.

Durante os tempos como um ninja e estando como pupilo de Jiraiya, Minato salvou uma garota de cabelos vermelhos que foi sequestrada pelos ninjas de Kumo, essa garota era chamada de Kushina Uzumaki e que também era conhecida como a nova Jinchuriki de Kyuubi No Yoko(A Raposa das Nove Caudas) depois da morte de Mito Uzumaki, desde daquele momento os dois haviam se apaixonado e permaneceram juntos durante todo o tempo de vida deles.

Minato provou para Jiraiya durante todos os anos que ele de fato mostrava ser um ninja jamais visto antes, e principalmente ter muita capacidade em ter criado dois jutsus que o fariam se tornar uma lenda, uma que era o **Rasengan** (Esfera Espiral) que era uma abreviação da **Bijudama** (Bola da Besta com Cauda) que cria uma bola feita de chakra na palma da mão que é dada com uma técnica de assassinação. E a outra que era o **Hirashin No Jutsu** (Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão) que era uma abreviação do **Sunshin No Jutsu** (Técnica de Cintilação Corporal) que o teleportava a longas distancias, mas para isso ele utilizava uma kunai de três pontas com um selo especial enrolada nela e que toda a vez que o atirava para longe, ele iria se teleportar aonde a kunai for, porque o selo era a chave para funcionar a técnica de teleportação e por isso Minato até instalava selos em lugares aonde ele quer ir sem ter que andar.

Minato fez uma ação especial durante a terceira guerra ninja, que derrotou vários inimigos de Iwa num piscar de olhos, utilizando sua técnica especial de teleportação e o **Rasengan** (Esfera Espiral), fazendo com que Konoha vencesse a guerra rapidamente em alguns dias, mesmo com um bom número de mortes, inclusive a mãe adotiva do Minato e dois de seus Genins que eram Obito Uchiha e Rin Nohara, foi ao momento no término da guerra que ele ficou marcado na história como o lendário ninja jamais visto no mundo e passado a ser apelidado como Kiiroi Senkõ(O Raio Amarelho), os ninjas e o próprio Tsuchikage de Iwa ficaram enfurecidos pelas ações do Minato e prometeram vingança contra ele depois da derrota humilhante que sofreram, isso fez com que Minato ganhasse vários inimigos.

Apesar ter tido lindos momentos com sua equipe, mas não acabou bem no final, pois Minato perdeu dois de seus pupilos, restando apenas o Kakashi, ele sabia o quanto isso destruiu ele de ter perdido seus entes queridos e ainda desde de antes antes disso, o Kakashi primeiramente perdeu seu pai, deixando-o órfão aos 5 anos, Minato trabalhou com todas as suas forças em tirar o Kakashi de sua depressão, e depois de várias tentativas, Kakashi finalmente se abriu e passou a considerar Minato como sua única família restante e prometeu que irá treinar ainda mais para proteger sua única pessoa querida no mundo, e ele fez isso entrando para o rank ANBU como uma melhor maneira de ficar mais forte e esperava que com o sharingan que recebeu do Obito podia ajudá-lo nisso.

Desde infância, Minato sempre quis ser Hokage e entrava em competição com Kushina por esse título, até quando os dois passaram a namorar, Kushina apoiou o Minato com o sonho dele, mas disse que ainda vai ser Hokage depois dele, até então ter chegado o dia em que Hiruzen anunciou sua aposentadoria e sugeriu junto com o conselho que Minato seria o próximo a assumir o chapéu de Hokage, e isso foi para muita alegria do povo de Konoha que o lendário Kiiroi Senkõ seria o próximo Hokage e que ele foi a escolha perfeita para proteger a vila. Foi o melhor dia da vida de Minato, ele tendo chegado ao altar da torre do hokage, tendo pego o chapéu das mãos do Hiruzen e ter se apresentado perante toda a vila de agora em diante como Yondaime Hokage(Quarto Hokage).

Também por meio de tudo isso, foi descoberto que Orochimaru havia feito experiências em pessoas inocentes que foram desaparecidas misteriosamente, assim como bebês. Quando Hiruzen encontrou Orochimaru no esconderijo dele, ele ficou horrorizado que seu discípulo mais talentoso foi aquele que esteve por trás das pessoas e bebês desaparecidos. Hiruzen até não teve coragem de matar Orochimaru por causa da dolorosidade que sentiu ao perceber que ele é o traidor e então relutantemente deixou ele ir. Isso fez Orochimaru ser conhecido como o traidor de Konoha e ninja desaparecido em classe rank-S.

* * *

(Tanzaku Town)

Tsunade ficou todos esses anos em uma pequena cidade chamada Tanzaku Town e acompanhada junta com sua assistente Shizune que era a sobrinha do seu falecido amado Dan Kato, ela começou a ouvir muitas fofocas sobre um certo loiro ninja, falando das ações dele perante a guerra e tendo se tornado Hokage, após ela ter ouvido isso, isso deixou ela completamente emocionada ao ter ouvido que o filho dela estava bem e que ele se tornou uma lenda e um Hokage, Tsunade queria muito poder ver o seu filho denovo e dizer o quão orgulhosa estava com ele, então ela decidiu que finalmente após ter visto que ele se tornou um homem maravilho como havia previsto, ela iria voltar para Konoha e dizer toda a verdade para seu filho, mesmo com risco de ele começar a odiar ela e perguntado onde ela estava depois de todos esses anos, mas ela sabia que era a coisa certa fazer e que ele merecia saber.

Tsunade e Shizune estavam na casa delas jogando cartas e bebendo saque até que Tsunade olhou para ela e disse, "Shizune arrume suas coisas, amanhã nós iremos voltar para Konoha"

Shizune ficou com uma cara chocada pois não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo que depois de todos esses anos ela iria querer voltar.

"Tsunade-sama! a senhora está falando sério?!" - perguntou Shizune chocada

"Eu estou falando sério, pois vou querer ver meu filho de novo e contar o que ele merece saber" - disse Tsunade

Shizune já sabia que Tsunade tinha um filho, enquanto esteve com ela todos esses anos, isso a animou muito que ela tinha um primo e ela as vezes dizia para Tsunade o quanto tinha vontade de conhecer ele, Tsunade disse pra Shizune que um dia iria conhece-lo.

Shizune sorriu imensalmente para Tsunade, "Isso é maravilhoso Tsunade-sama! assim eu posso finalmente conhecer meu primo!"

Tsunade sorriu pra ela antes de ter ficado de cara triste, "Shizune, saiba que faz anos que eu não vejo ele, e se ele me ver agora, pode haver um risco de ele me odiar, me perguntar onde eu estive todos esses anos e achar que eu nunca quis ele, por isso no momento que nós nos cruzarmos com ele temos que levar tudo na calma, pois ele não conhece agente"

Shizune desfez o sorriso e pôs uma cara triste, "Entendo Tsunade-sama, espero que tudo ocorra bem"

Tsunade manteve uma cara triste enquanto bebia um pouco de saque, "Eu também Shizune, eu também"

Então no próximo dia, Tsunade junto com sua assistente que carrega um porco de estimação chamado TonTon, começaram a andar de volta para Konoha com esperanças que nada de ruim aconteça diante da reunião de família que vão ter.

* * *

(Torre Do Hokage)

Enquanto isso no escritório do Hokage, Minato ficou cuidando do que é considerado o pior inimigo do Kage: 'A Papelada', um ninja ANBU com uma máscara com formato de cachorro entrou no escritório do Minato.

"Inu relatando da missão rank-B" - disse o ninja ANBU

Minato sorriu pra ele, "Pode tirar a mascara Kakashi"

O ninja ANBU tirou a máscara e revelou que era o garoto de mascara facial Kakashi Hatake ou conhecido como o ninja copiador, ele deu o famoso olho sorriso e começou a falar, "A missão foi sucedida sensei, protegi o cliente de shinobi forasteiros e o transportei junto com seu carrinho de suplementos sem problemas para Kaze no Kuni(País do Vento) para visitar os parentes dele que vivem por lá"

"Bom trabalho Kakashi, aqui está o pagamento da missão" - disse Minato entregando um envelope que continha o dinheiro

Kakashi pegou o envelope e se despediu do Minato, mas ele o impediu de ele ir e disse que precisava contar uma coisa pra ele, Kakashi levantou a sobrancelha de curiosidade e perguntou o que seria.

Minato deu um grande sorriso, "Tenho novidades Kakashi, a Kushina está gravida! espero um filho!"

Kakashi ficou com uma cara de surpresa e então deu o olho sorriso, "Meus parabéns sensei! espero tudo ocorra bem"

"Eu também Kakashi" - disse Minato sorrindo

* * *

(Portões De Konoha)

Enquanto isso Tsunade junto com Shizune que estava carregando um porco chamado TonTon, estavam chegando em konoha como estavam avistando os portões da vila, Tsunade deu um longo suspiro, "Chegou a hora Shizune, é agora ou nunca"

Shizune deu um aperto conforto no ombro da Tsunade, "Vai ficar tudo bem Tsunade-sama, vamos resolver isso juntas"

"Obrigada Shizune" - disse Tsunade olhando para ela sorrindo

As duas mulheres se aproximaram de Konoha e os guardas ficaram de boca aberta e olhos arregalhados ao verem que uma das mulheres era a lendária Sannin Tsunade Senju, eles a deram boas vindas de volta e perguntaram quem era a outra que estava com ela, Tsunade disse que era a assistente dela e que estava com ela, os guardas deram um balanço de cabeça e deixarão elas passarem, mas antes Tsunade pediu para um dos guardas avisarem para o quarto Hokage que ela chegou e queria falar com ele pessoalmente, um dos guardas se voluteou e saiu para avisar.

* * *

(Torre Do Hokage)

Minato continuava sentado no escrito e ouviu alguém batendo na porta, "Pode entrar!"

A porta se abriu e mostrou um shinobi utilizando o traje padrão jonin com uma bandana que representava ninja Konoha.

"Hokage-sama! Tsunade-sama voltou para a vila e deseja falar com o senhor!" - disse o ninja

Minato ficou surpreso ao ter ouvido que um dos lendários Sannin voltou para a vila e mais surpreso que desejava falar com ele, ele ficou feliz vendo que teria a chance de conhecer a lendária ninja médica Tsunade Senju, ele sorriu com animosidade para o guarda ninja, "Isso é ótimo! pode traze-lá pra cá, ficarei feliz em conhece-la"

O guarda ninja curvou-se para Minato e saiu do escritório. Minutos depois, Minato ouviu a porta bater e disse que podiam entrar, a porta se abriu e mostrou Tsunade junto com Shizune entrando e surpreendentemente mostrou que Jiraiya e Hiruzen vieram junto, eles souberam da volta de Tsunade e foram até ela perguntando se é pelo Minato que ela voltou e ela disse que estava pronta para confessar tudo pra ele.

Minato sorriu enquanto viu pela primeira vez a famosa Tsunade Senju na frente dele e ficou curioso de ver o sensei dele e Hiruzen vindo junto com ela mas ele continuou sorrindo, "Bem vinda de volta a Konoha Tsunade-sama! fico muito feliz em conhece-la!"

Tsunade sorriu pra ele e emocionalmente pensou, "Meu Kami ele é idêntico ao Dan! meu bebê virou um homem tão lindo!"

"Arigato Hokage-sama! essa ao meu lado é a Shizune, a minha assistente" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

Shizune sorriu e se reverenciou ao Minato, "É uma grande honra conhece-lo Hogake-sama!"

"Minato antes de começarmos, poderia pedir para os guardas ANBU saírem e executar o **Busata Fuiin** (Selo do silêncio) para que ficássemos a sós?" - pediu Hiruzen

Minato levantou a sobrancelha de curiosidade mas fez mesmo assim, ele pediu aos ANBUS escondidos nas sombras a se retirarem e executou o **Busata Fuiin** , depois virou a cara para eles e perguntou porque a conversa entre eles tinha que ser tão secreta, Jiraiya junto com Shizune puseram uma mão confortante em cada lado do ombro da Tsunade, encorajaram-na a revelar tudo para o Minato sobre a verdadeira identidade dele, ela tomou um longo suspiro.

"O que eu vou falar agora Hokage-sama é algo que sei que irá muito te espantar e possivelmente começar a me odiar para sempre" - disse a nervosa Tsunade

Minato não entendeu do que ela está falando, mas ficou quieto esperando o que ela queria dizer.

"Pra começar eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com a sua mãe, ela era uma grande mulher e uma grande amiga minha, o Jiraiya me contou sobre isso" - disse Tsunade simpaticamente

Minato deu um sorriso triste dizendo, "Arigato, ela era sim muito importante para mim, quando estávamos juntos nas fronteiras da guerra, ela morreu me salvando de um shinobi de Iwa que ia me pegar por trás e se ofereceu no meu lugar, antes de morrer ela disse que me amava e que não estou sozinho, que há outra pessoa lá fora que faz parte de mim, eu fiquei surpreso ao ter ouvido que eu tenho um parente meu lá fora, e queria muito poder conhece-lo"

Isso deixou Tsunade chocada ao ouvir que ele sabia que tinha família e pensou, "Espero que com isso ele entenda então o que vou dizer"

Ela começou a sorrir, "Bem isso é verdade, você tem uma pessoa que sempre ficou louca pra te conhecer, que adoraria muito poder te abraçar e dizer o quão orgulhosa está por você"

Isso despertou logo o interesse do Minato, ele chegou um pouco mais perto da Tsunade com uma cara piedosa, "Você a conhece?! quem era?! porfavor, me diga onde ela está!"

Tsunade começou a chorar e susurrar, "Está olhando para ela"

Minato sentiu como se o mundo parou em volta dele, Tsunade tomou um longo suspiro e começou a explicar, vendo a cara de choque do seu filho, "Eu sou sua mãe, seu nome mesmo é Minato Senju"

Agora foi demais para Minato, ele sentiu seu coração parar naquele momento, não podendo acreditar que o tempo todo ele era órfão e que foi adotado por uma mulher que era considerada amiga da Tsunade, ele ficou tão chocado que não sabia mais o que falar, nem no que agir, uma parte dele disse que queria se enfurecer e gritar com ela, demandar porque havia o abandonado, enquanto a outra parte dele disse que ele queria abraça-la tão forte de tão feliz que pode revê-la, o problema é que ele estava tão chocado que não sabia o que fazer.

Tsunade não pode se controlar e começou a chorar mais e baixou a cabeça enquanto falava num tom de muita dor e agonia, "Eu sinto muito em ter te abandonado! eu odiei tanto em ter feito isso com você! eu queria tanto ter estado ao seu lado! te criando, te educando, te tendo nos meus braços para te fazer carinho, te beijar e te dizer o quanto eu te amo! queria tanto poder ter usado tudo que eu sei para te ensinar a se tornar um grande shinobi! mas esses meus desejos não puderam se tornar realidade, porque fui forçada a te deixar depois da guerra por eu ter feito vários inimigos! eu tinha tanto medo que quando o mundo descobrir que eu tive um filho, eles irão se vingar de mim querendo te matar! assim como mataram todos do nosso clã! por isso com tanta dor no meu coração eu pedi para a Mai te criar por que queria que você tivesse uma infância normal! que vivesse feliz! todos esses anos fiquei rezando a Kami que te proteja e fiquei sempre sonhando no dia em que posso revelo de novo! e quando descobri que você venceu a guerra por conta própria e se tornou Hokage, não sabe o quão feliz e aliviada fiquei em ouvir que você estava vivo! que estava bem! foi por tudo que eu ouvi no lugar onde eu estava, que me encorajou a voltar para Konoha com um único motivo que é pra te ver! eu lamento muito mesmo! e entendo se você me odeia e que não quer ter nada haver comigo, mas eu ainda te amo como sempre te amei desde do momento que tive você nos braços!"

Minato apesar do seu estado de puro choque, ouviu tudo atentamente o que a sua mãe biológica estava falando, agora tudo fez sentido pra ele, ele compreendeu que o motivo de ela ter abandonado ele não foi por motivos egoístas de não querer ser mãe, mas sim pela própria segurança dele, isso significou que ela sempre o amava, isso fez Minato começar a se jorrar em lágrimas e sem perder tempo ele se atirou na Tsunade e a deu um forte abraço nela, pegando-a de surpresa. Tsunade ficou petrificada com essa ação, pois ela esperava que ele iria gritar com ela e mandar ela ir embora, mas ao invés disso ele chegou a abraça-la, deixando seus instintos maternais assumir, ela abraçou o seu filho sorrindo e chorando e fez carinho nas costas dele.

"Kaa-san" - sussurrou Minato chorando

"Minato-kun"- sussurrou a emocionada Tsunade

Os restantes da sala sorriram docemente na linda interação entre mãe e filho e aliviados vendo que tudo acabou bem entre eles, que não houve nenhum ressentimento dos dois, Tsunade também revelou que sua assistente era sobrinha do pai dele, o que fez dela a prima dele, Minato abriu seus braços e ofereceu-a um abraço e Shizune chorou de tamanha alegria e sem pensar duas vezes, ela o abraçou forte, feliz ver que também foi aceita pelo seu primo. Minato contou tudo sobre a vida dele, que foi treinado pelo Jiraiya e que conheceu uma linda garota e se casou com ela, o que fez Tsunade muito feliz ver que ele pode encontrar alguém especial e perguntou quem seria a moça sortuda, ele disse que ela se chamava Kushina Uzumaki, o que resultou numa grande felicidade para Tsunade ao ouvir que ele se casou com uma membra do clã que eram primos distantes dos Senjus, isso fez ela lembrar que o mesmo aconteceu com o avô dela Hashirama que também se casou com uma Uzumaki que era a avó dela Mito.

"Kaa-san, Shizune-Chan, fiquem aqui na vila então assim poderemos ser uma família de novo" - ofereceu Minato sorrindo

Isso chocou muito as duas mulheres, não podiam acreditar no que estavam ouvindo, que ele estava oferecendo a elas o lugar dele para viverem juntas com ele e a esposa dele, elas deram um sorriso.

"Tem certeza Minato-kun? não iremos causar problemas?" - perguntou Tsunade sorrindo

Minato segurou as mãos da Tsunade sorrindo, "Mas é claro que não! vocês duas são a única família que eu tenho, por isso eu ficaria mais do que feliz de ter-las de volta na minha vida e detalhe, vou mudar meu sobrenome Namikaze para Senju e então assim reconstruirmos o nosso clã juntos"

Isso emocionou muito as duas mulheres, viram que além de dizer que estava falando sério em querer-las de volta, ele iria assumir de bom grado o nome Senju, elas deram mais um abraço forte nele, tão felizes que estavam ao ouvirem que serão oficialmente uma família, os três deixam de se abraçar.

"Eu já lhes contei que minha esposa está grávida?" - perguntou Minato sorrindo

Isso alegrou completamente as duas mulheres ao ouvirem que ele esperava uma criança.

"É sério?! isso significa que eu vou ser avó?!" - perguntou Tsunade completamente excitada

"E que eu vou ser tia?!" - perguntou a também completamente excitada Shizune

Minato deu um sorriso enquanto passou a mão por trás da cabeça envergonhado, "Hai, isso mesmo, e vai ser chamar Naruto, dedicado ao personagem principal do meu livro preferido chamado 'Contos De Um Ninja Determinado', escrita pelo Jiraiya-sensei"

"Naruto... é um lindo nome!" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

"Eu também acho!" - disse Shizune sorrindo

"É claro! pois esse nome fui eu que criei! e além disso eu sou o padrinho dele!" - gabou Jiraiya num tom de orgulho

"Minato-kun isso é verdade?" - perguntou a chocada Tsunade

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei sempre esteve do meu lado, me ensinou tudo que fez me tornar no que eu sou hoje, eu considero até ele um pai que nunca tive e por isso ficaria mais do que feliz de ele ser o padrinho do meu filho" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Eu irei ensinar tudo pra ele! como até saber conquistar as mulheres! assim como ensinei pro Minato!" - exclamou Jiraiya sorrindo

Isso de repente desencadeou uma fúria na Tsunade, o corpo dela ficou cercado por uma aura negra e ela olhou pro Jiraiya com uma cara assustadora que faz com que ela seja mais assustadora que o Orochimaru, pois a razão foi porque acha que Jiraiya ficou todos esses anos corrompendo a cabeça do filho dela para agir como um pervetido e ter vontades sujas com as mulheres.

"VOCE O QUEEEEEEE?!" - questionou Tsunade de muita fúria

Isso fez com que Jiraiya suasse em bicas e silenciosamente amaldiçoar sua boca grande e ter ido para um canto de tanto medo, Tsunade começou a marchar devagar até ele e começou a mostrar atrás dela uma face de um shinigami, e isso fez Jiraiya ficar ainda mais apavorado que ele começou a se ajoelhar implorando, "H-h-hime p-p-pie-da-da-da-de!"

Mas infelizmente ela apenas ficou instalando seus punhos, o agarrou pelo cabelo e o arrastou para uma porta que leva a uma sala ao lado, o pobre Jiraiya ficou arranhando o chão com suas unhas e gritou por ajuda dos outros, "ME AJUDEM! NÃO DEIXEM QUE ELA ME LEVE!"

Os outros só mostraram caras bobas com gotas anime caíndo pelas cabeças enquanto assistiram Tsunade arrastando o tão morto que vai estar Jiraiya para uma sala ao lado. No momento que Tsunade chega na porta, ela atirou Jiraiya pra dentro e olhou para os outros e deu um sorrindo pra lá de doce.

"Eu só vou bater um papinho com o Jiraiya, não vai demorar... muito" - disse Tsunade sorrindo docemente

Ela então fechou a porta e o que eles passaram a ouvir eram gritos de dor vindos do coitado do Jiraiya que podiam ser ouvidas pela vila inteira, isso fez Minato ficar nervosamente suando em bicas ao ver o quão assustadora a mãe dele é, Shizune ficou de olhos arregalados em estilo anime, enquanto Hiruzen ficou apenas mexendo a cabeça, o que ele fazia toda vez quando isso ocorre entre eles.

"Velhos hábitos nunca morrem, eles nunca mudam" - pensou Hiruzen soltando um suspiro

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPÍTULO 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**O INICIO**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Konoha)

Meses se passaram depois da memorável reunião de família que Tsunade e sua assistente Shizune tiveram com Minato, Minato passou a anunciar perante a todos de Konoha que ele é filho da lendária Sannin Tsunade Senju e que iria assumir o sobrenome Senju, isso fez todos que estavam ouvindo, estarem em completo silêncio de pleno choque, não poderiam acreditar que o lendário Kiiroi Senkõ(O Raio Amarelho) foi sempre um Senju, mas então a plateia inteira rosnou de muitos aplausos e gritos de alegria, pois ficaram muito felizes que ouviram que a linhagem do clã que fundou Konoha continuou viva.

Minato ofereceu para sua mãe Tsunade o cargo chefe médica do hospital de Konoha e para sua prima Shizune para ser a assistente dela no trabalho, isso animou muito as duas mulheres e disseram que sim, pois elas sempre queriam montar uma melhor equipe médica de todas as cinco nações.

Minato junto com sua família mudaram para o antigo santuário do clã Senju, ele ficou muito intrigado ao ver que era muito grande e bonito, talvez maior que o próprio santuário dos Uchihas, pois o lugar era inteiramente coberto por um lindo jardim com várias casas na área, tinha um lago grande no centro do santuário junto com uma árvore que era maior que todas as outras árvores presentes na vila inteira, na ala leste do lugar tinha um enorme playground com vários brinquedos de criança que era chamada de 'Senju Park', e os muros do santuário eram maiores que dos outros clãs, a nova família que consistia Minato, Kushina, Tsunade e Shizune ficaram muito felizes que ficaram juntos e como novos membros do clã Senju.

Minato recebeu a maior atenção dos anciãos Homura, Koharu e Danzo que no momento que Kushina fizer o parto, ela teria que ir o mais longe possível de Konoha, pois naturalmente quando Jinchuurikis fêmeas grávidas estiverem a ponto de terem um bebê, o selo que mantém uma Biju presa se rompe e a liberta de seu hospedeiro, Minato entendeu o grau de perigo que iriam enfrentar e então pediu a eles que considerem isso um segredo de nível rank-S, que ninguém fora do conselho saiba, então ele contratou os melhores ninjas ANBU e os melhores médicos de Konoha junto com sua mãe Tsunade e sua prima Shizune para assistirem a essa causa.

Era noite no dia 10 de Outubro, e Kushina começou a sentir dores e foi ao Minato e disse que o bebê já está para nascer, ele rapidamente sem perder tempo invocou a equipe toda para se preparem para o momento importante, eles foram a uma caverna que ficava a quilômetros de distância de Konoha, um lugar que Minato teve em mente que seria perfeito para o nascimento de Naruto e assegurar que a Kyuubi ficasse o mais longe de Konoha caso algo aconteça, os ninjas ANBU ficaram postos no lado de fora para assegurar que ninguém entra ou sai, enquanto no lado interior da caverna a equipe médica que consistia 5 médicos e que dois deles eram Tsunade e Shizune estavam cuidando do parto enquanto Minato ficou cuidando do selo que aprisionava a Kyuubi para que não se rompa, usando suas habilidades em fuuinjutsu.

* * *

(Caverna Fora De Konoha)

"Você consegue amor! fique calma e respire!" - exclamou Minato

"EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! FAÇA ISSO PARAR!" - gritou Kushina de tanta dor

"Vamos Kushina! respire e empurre!" - exclamou Tsunade

"Vai fundo Kushina! vai ficar tudo bem!" - exclamou Shizune que estava ao lado dela e segurando a mão dela

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" - gritou Kushina de tanta dor

Foi então que a Tsunade viu a cabeça do bebê e pediu para Kushina empurrar mais, porque o filho dela estava saindo, e depois de alguns segundos de sofrimento, nasceu finalmente o bebê de Minato e Kushina, era um menino loiro de olhos azuis e tinha três marcas de bigodes em cada canto da bochecha, Tsunade carregou ele no colo e começou a sorrir e chorar de pura alegria que ela era oficialmente avó.

"Você conseguiu Kushina! é um menino!" - exclamou Tsunade sorrindo e chorando

"Deixe eu ver ele! porfavor!" - implorou Kushina

Tsunade entregou Naruto para os braços da exausta Kushina, ela começou a chorar e sorrir de pura alegria enquanto fazia carinho nele, "Minato! o nosso filho é tão lindo!"

"Graças a Kami! eu sou oficialmente pai!" - exclamou Minato emocionado

"E eu sou oficialmente tia!" - exclamou Shizune sorrindo e chorando

Tsunade pediu a um médico ao lado dela para trazer um pano para enrolar o Naruto, ele obedeceu ela e depois voltou com o pano, e Tsunade pediu para o médico cuidar do Naruto enquanto ela e Shizune cuidavam da Kushina para garantir que nada de ruim aconteçou com ela após o parto.

"Ainda bem que tudo ocorreu bem, agora só preciso terminar o processo de fechamento do selo e então garantir que a raposa não escape" - disse Minato

De repente eles ouviram um barulho por trás deles, e quando viraram, ficaram horrorizados no que viram, o ninja médico morto no chão enquanto quem se estendia por trás do corpo, uma pessoa mascarada que estava usando um traje preto com capuz. Ele estava carregando Naruto com uma kunai que estava apontada nele e falou com uma voz que parecia ser de homem, "Yondaime Hokage, afaste-se da Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, senão o seu filho morre"

"DEVOLVA ELE SEU MONSTRO!" - gritou Tsunade de muita fúria

"Por favor não faça isso! se acalme!" - implorou Minato

"Eu estou calmo, vou lhe pedir mais uma vez para que se afaste dela, senão diga adeus ao seu filho" - disse o homem mascarado friamente

"Não machuque ele! por favor!" - implorou Kushina

"Não faça isso! por favor! - implorou Shizune

"Tempo esgotado" - disse o homem mascarado

Ele atirou o bebê loiro para cima e mirou uma kunai para cima, mas antes do Naruto cair e ser acertado, Minato rapidamente utilizou o **Hirashin No Jutsu** (Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão) ao ter atirado sua kunai especial para cima, se teleportou e salvou o Naruto, mas ele viu que seu filho ficou coberto de papeis explosivos, ele rapidamente desapareceu num flash amarelo junto com Naruto para longe, Tsunade sem perder tempo partiu para cima do homem mascarado com um soco coberto de chakra.

"MORRA!" - gritou Tsunade

Mas antes do soco fazer contato, ele calmamente passou por ele e isso chocou muito Tsunade, ela então tentou ataca-lo por trás com outro soco, ele agarrou o pulso dela e chutou Tsunade pela cara, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então se colidiu de costas para a parede. Shizune partiu para cima do homem mascarado e tentou ataca-lo com um chute, mas ele agarrou o chute dela e a mandou para a mesma direção onde Tsunade estava.

"Você vem comigo" - disse o homem mascarado para Kushina que então a segurou pela perna e os dois desaparecem.

"Tsunade-sama! a senhora está bem?" - perguntou Shizune preocupada

"Estou bem Shizune, mas ficarei bem melhor quando eu pegar aquele maldito, e mostrar para ele o que acontece quando MEXE COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA!" - exclamou Tsunade com muita de fúria.

* * *

(Casa Fora de Konoha)

Minato apareceu numa pequena casa fora de Konoha junto com Naruto nos seus braços, ficou aliviado que viu que ele estava bem e começou a pensar, "Phew... graças a Kami que Naru não está ferido"

Naruto começou a chorar e Minato falou docemente com ele para tentar acalmar ele, "Shhh Naru, vai ficar tudo bem Shhh"

Naruto então parou de chorar, o que fez Minato sorrir docemente ao vê-lo voltar a dormir, então ele avistou uma cama na frente dele e pôs o filho dele nela pensando, "Ele me forçou a utilizar o **Hirashin No Jutsu** , o alvo dele era Kushina, então ele nos separou"

Minato então pegou sua kunai especial, se preparou para lutar contra o homem mascarado e salvar Kushina pensando, "Preciso correr!"

Ele então desapareceu num flash amarelo.

* * *

(Outro Lado Fora De Konoha)

"O que... você quer..." - questinou Kushina fraca enquanto esteve presa a correntes ligadas a duas rochas

"Eu vou extrair a Kyuubi de você e destruir Konoha" - disse o homem mascarado friamente

"Nani?!" - disse Kushina chocada

"Hehe, o selo da Kyuubi se enfraqueceu devido ao parto e aqueles encrenqueiros do Minato e Tsunade estão bem longe, portanto não há ninguém por perto para te salvar" - disse o homem mascarado cruelmente

"Droga!" - pensou Kushina assustada

"Faz ideia por quanto tempo esperei por isso?!" - perguntou o homem mascardo

Ele juntou seus dedos indicador e médio da sua mão direita para formar um selo de mão e ativou seu sharingan e mirou bem nos olhos da Kushina, e assim o corpo dela ficou completamente cercada por um chakra vermelho, e na barriga dela saiu um pedaço de uma gosma vermelha até depois a gosma se expandiu para fora de Kushina.

"Agora... saia de uma vez, Kyuubi!" - exclamou o homem mascarado

A gosma começou a se dissolver e depois mostrou a grande Kyuubi No Yoko(A Raposa das Nove Caudas) aparecendo no mundo.

"Agora destrua Konoha" - ordenou o homem mascarado para Kyuubi e depois se virou e foi embora

"Ugh... espere..." - implorou Kushina muito fraca e cansada

O homem mascarado parou de andar e virou apenas a cabeça pro lado sem olhar para Kushina, "Ora, ora, ora... vocês do clã Uzumaki são incríveis, vocês não morrem logo quando uma Biju é extraída?"

O homem mascarado então olhou para frente dela e falou friamente, "Você foi uma vez Jinchuuriki dele, então deixarei você morrer pelas mãos dele"

A Kyuubi começou a olhar para sua ex Jinchuuriki e se preparou para esmaga-la com uma de suas mãos gigantes, mas quando teve impacto, Minato apareceu e salvou sua esposa antes que ela chegou ao seu fim, e se teleportou para a ponta de uma árvore carregando Kushina.

"Eles não o chamam de Kiiroi Senkõ pra nada... mas você chegou tarde" - disse o homem mascarado olhando pra eles

"Minato... o Naruto-kun... está bem?" - perguntou Kushina muito cansada e preocupada

"Hai, ele está bem, ele está num lugar seguro agora" - disse Minato segurando ela

"Graças a Kami" - disse Kushina aliviada até então dizer seriamente para Minato, "Minato... você tem que... parar aquele homem... e a Kyuubi... eles estão planejando... destruir Konoha"

E com isso Minato junto com Kushina desapareceram num flash amarelo.

* * *

(Casa Fora De Konoha)

Minato junto com sua esposa no colo aparecem na casa onde ele deixou Naruto.

"Minato..." - disse Kushina

"Shhh... apenas fique com o Naruto" - disse Minato

Minato pôs Kushina na cama junto com Naruto, Kushina olhou pro bebê loiro e segurou ele protetivamente, Minato olhou pra eles com uma cara de tristeza, depois mudou para sério e apertou suas mãos, se virou, andou na direção de um armário e abriu ele.

"Minato... arigato... boa sorte" - disse Kushina

Minato tirou e vestiu um manto branco com desenhos de fogo vermelho na parte de baixo e nas costas dispôs um símbolo japonês escrito 'Quarto'.

"Eu vou voltar" - disse Minato de costas viradas que então depois desapareceu num flash amarelo

* * *

(Konoha)

Minato apareceu no topo do monumento Hokage, estava encarando a Kyuubi que podia ser visto de longe, a raposa rosnou pra ele e preparou a **Bijudama** (Bola da Besta de Cauda) que mostrava uma bola gigante que apareceu no céu e depois se diminuiu e se abaixou e a raposa a engoliu e depois a soltou na direção do Minato.

"Não vou deixar você destruir tudo isso" - pensou Minato enquanto segurava sua kunai especial com suas duas mãos

No momento em que a **Bijudama** se colidiu, ela atingiu um campo protetivo de cor azul com várias correntes em formatos de desenho saindo dela, e no final a bola gigante desapareceu por um grande buraco, teleportando-a para longe da vila, por trás do monumento Hokage.

"Com todo esse poder, preciso escolher com cuidado onde eu redireciono isso" - pensou Minato sobre a técnica especial dele de teleportação

Ele depois sentiu uma respiração por trás dele, virou a cara e percebeu que era o homem mascarado. Rapidamente tentou acerta-lo com sua kunai especial pela cara dele, mas ao invés de fazer contato com ele, passou por ele como se não fosse nada.

O homem mascarado pegou Minato pelo braço e antes de ele ter atacado, Minato desapareceu num flash amarelo.

* * *

(Outro Lado Fora De Konoha)

Minato apareceu num campo fora de Konoha e começou a pensar, "Meu ataque passou por ele... o que era aquele jutsu? e ele tinha o sharingan! pode ser que ele esteja controlando a raposa com isso?!"

"MINATO-KUN!" - gritou uma voz familiar que chamou a atenção do Minato

Minato virou a cara e viu que era a mãe dele Tsunade junto com sua prima Shizune.

"Kaa-san! Shizune-chan! graças a Kami que vocês duas estão bem!" - exclamou Minato aliviado que foi abraçado por elas e as abraçou de volta

"O que aconteceu? onde está Naruto e Kushina? - perguntou Tsunade preocupada que então deixou de abraçar Minato junto com Shizune

"Eles estão bem, mas temos grandes problemas agora! a Kyuubi está solta! e vai atacar Konoha!" - exclamou Minato

"Meu Kami..." - disse Shizune horrorizada mas por outro lado aliviada ao ouvir que Naruto e Kushina estavam bem

"Onde está aquele bastardo de máscara?! quando eu encontrar ele, eu vou mostrar pra ele o verdadeiro significado de dor! - perguntou Tsunade de muita raiva doida para dar o troco pelo o que ele fez com a família dela e agora Konoha

"Eu fui pego de surpresa por ele tentando me atacar quando salvei Konoha de um ataque devastador da Kyuubi e fui forçado a me teleportar pra cá, ele é alguém que nunca vi antes, não sofrendo nenhum dano ao meu ataque, quando tentei acertar ele, só passou por ele - explicou Minato

"Ele fez a mesma coisa comigo e Tsunade-sama, mas nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!" - exclamou Shizune

Minato olhou para Konoha e viu ela em chamas, mas pode também ver jutsus de fogo sendo disparados em direção a Kyuubi, ele apertou seus punhos e olhou para sua mãe e sua prima com uma cara séria e disse, "Kaa-san, Shizune-Chan, voltem para Konoha e ajudem todos a defende-lá da Kyuubi"

"Mas em quanto a você?" - perguntou Tsunade

"Vou deter o homem mascarado" - disse Minato

"Minato-kun! ele é um shinobi muito formidável! eu nem pude deter ele!" - exclamou Tsunade de preocupação

"Ele é muito forte Minato-kun! como ele conseguiu derrotar Tsunade-sama e eu, você pode não ter chance de derrotá-lo! - exclamou Shizune de preocupação

Minato passou a sorrir pra elas dizendo, "Não se preocupem comigo, eu acharei um jeito de detê-lo, eu sei que enquanto o Sandaime-sama estiver vivo, ele manterá a vila segura e preciso que vocês o ajudem com isso, somos shinobis de Konoha, é o nosso dever proteger a vila de qualquer ameaça mesmo que custe nossas vidas, o homem mascarado ainda está por aí e ele foi o culpado por tudo isso, enquanto ele estiver por aqui, Konoha não estará segura, esse é meu dever como Hokage que eu impeça uma das ameaças"

As duas mulheres ficaram agoniadas por tudo que estava acontecendo, e foram agora obrigadas a deixar Minato para ele cuidar do inimigo que nem conseguiram derrotar, mas elas sabem que tudo está em jogo e que Konoha precisava delas, Tsunade tomou um longo suspiro, o abraçou e o beijou na testa dizendo, "Tudo bem, mas Minato-kun por favor, tome muito cuidado"

"Tome muito cuidado Minato-kun" - disse Shizune que o abraçou depois da Tsunade

"Eu irei" - disse Minato que apartou o abraço e depois desapareceu num flash amarelo

"Vamos Shizune, Konoha precisa de nós" - disse Tsunade instalando seus punhos

"Certo Tsunade-sama!" - disse Shizune determinada

* * *

(Konoha)

Houve muita destruição na vila, todos os cidadãos foram evacuados a uma área segura que ficava embaixo da vila, todos os ninjas sob comando do Hiruzen Sarutobi continuaram lutando contra a Kyuubi para impedir que destrua a vila inteira, usaram tudo de seu arsenal para derrota-lo, tais como Hiruzen que utilizou seu bastão especial, Tsunade que utilizou sua super força, o clã Inuzuka com seus parceiros Ninken(Cães Ninjas) que utilizaram **Gatsuga** (Presa Sobre Presa) que giraram em formas de vórtice em direção da Kyuubi. E o famoso trio Ino-Shika-Cho que usaram sua famosa combinação de ataque, começando com Shikaku Nara que utilizou **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Jutsu Possesão da Sombra) que enrolou a raposa com sombras em formato de mãos que a manteve intacto, seguido por Choza Akimichi que usou **Chõ Baika no Jutsu** (Jutsu Super Expansão) que ficou gigante e partiu para cima da Kyuubi socando ela, e por último Inoichi Yamanaka que utilizou **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Transferência de Mente) ambo possuiu a Kyuubi e mandou todos atacarem de uma vez enquanto estava preso, então assim houve uma chuva enorme de bolas de fogo que acertaram a raposa colossal de vez.

* * *

(Algum Lado fora de Konoha)

Minato apareceu num flash amarelo e deu de cara com o homem mascarado questionando, "Quem é você?! porque está atacando Konoha?!"

"Para que precisar ter contar, se você irá morrer mesmo" - disse o homem mascarado que então deixou cair das mangas dele, correntes amarradas nos pulsos dele

Minato partiu para cima do homem mascarado com uma barragem de socos e chutes. O homem mascarado bloqueou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos e o contra-atacou com socos e chutes e com a ajuda das correntes dele.

Minato bloqueou e desviou dos ataques por alguns minutos, o pegou pelas correntes, o arremessou para cima e preparou na sua mão o **Rasengan** (Esfera Espiral) e o puxou para baixo ainda segurando as correntes dele, mas antes de acertá-lo, o homem mascarado desapareceu para fora do impacto.

Minato olhou em volta e avistou o homem mascarado por cima dele que havia atirado uma porção de shurikens. Minato saltou para trás para desviar das shurikens que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia. Então o homem mascarado partiu para cima de Minato que então atirou sua kunai especial nele mas passou pela face do homem mascarado.

De repente Minato surgiu por cima dele e o acertou com o **Rasengan** e sem ter dado tempo para o homem mascarado poder fugir, mas ao ter causado impacto, ele havia novamente sumido e reapareceu um pouco distante de Minato, quando Minato avistou o homem mascarado, os dois ficaram se encarando.

Minato e o homem mascarado partiram para cima um do outro e atacaram um ao outro com socos, chutes, desviando e bloqueando um do outro por alguns minutos. Até que então Minato agachou para desviar de um chute e bateu sua palma da mão no peito dele e criou vários desenhos com luz branca.

"O que é isso?!... **Keiyaku Fuin** (Selo de Contrato)?!" - pensou o homem mascarado chocado

A Kyuubi não é mais sua! - exclamou Minato enquanto executava o selamento

E com isso o homem mascarado perdeu sua conexão com a Kyuubi via sharingan, ele sabia que os planos de destruir Konoha e obter a Kyuubi haviam falhadas, ele foi empurrado um pouco para trás depois do término do selamento e ficou com um joelho no chão exausto.

"Você realmente é digno do seu título Yondaime Hokage, me ferindo e me separando da Kyuubi, mas ele será meu um dia, eu irei reinar esse mundo, há muitos jeitos para isso" - disse o homem mascarado que depois desapareceu

"Dado pelo tom dele, ele com certeza não estava brincado" - pensou Minato que depois desapareceu num flash amarelo

* * *

(Fora De Konoha)

A raposa colossal foi tirada pra fora de Konoha, mas os ninjas não pararam de lutar contra ela, e assim Hiruzen junto com Tsunade e um grande grupo de ninjas ficaram frente a frete com Kyuubi.

"Nós conseguimos tirá-lo da vila! agora continuem indo para cima dele de uma vez!" - ordenou Hiruzen que segurava seu enorme bastão de batalha

E com isso vários ninjas atacaram a Kyuubi com chuvas de bola de fogo, mas ela revidou começando a preparar a **Bijudama** , mas antes de ter executado, algo surgiu do céu e caiu em cima da Kyuubi, era um sapo vermelho gigante vestido de quimono com um enorme cachimbo na boca, impedido o ataque mortal da raposa.

"Não tão rápido seu patife!" - exclamou o sapo gigante esmagando a Kyuubi enquanto a segurava pela cabeça com uma de suas mãos

E no topo na cabeça do sapo, mostrou Minato parado e olhando para baixo, todos os ninjas embaixo ficaram intrigados ao verem que ele parou o ataque mortal da raposa colossal.

"Minato!" - exclamou Hiruzen

"Minato-kun!" - exclamou Tsunade

Minato rapidamente saltou para a cabeça da raposa colossal e se teleportou junto com ela para longe.

"Minato... você teleportou a Kyuubi com você?" - pensou Hiruzen

"Minato-kun" - pensou Tsunade preocupada

Depois todos viram uma explosão que estava um pouco mais distante.

"Por ali rápido!" - exclamou Hiruzen que depois partiu junto com Tsunade e os outros para a direção da explosão

* * *

(Casa Fora De Konoha)

Kushina estava ainda deitada junto com seu filho Naruto, o protegendo até que de repente começou sentir tremores vindo de fora e que a casa começou a tremer, ela começou a se assustar, pegou o bebê loiro e tentou fugir, mas estava muito fraca para andar, até então Minato apareceu num flash amarelo e desapareceu num flash amarelo junto com sua esposa e seu filho para longe, a casa foi destruída no final.

* * *

(Um Lado Fora De Konoha)

Minato apareceu junto com a Kushina e o filho dele, carregou eles num campo fora de Konoha mas com a Kyuubi que ficou a centímetros de distancia deles.

"Você está bem?" - perguntou Minato preocupado

"Estou bem" - disse Kushina

"Não tenho muito chakra restante" - disse Minato enquanto pôs Kushina no chão

A Kyuubi avistou eles e foi na direção deles, o que fez Minato se virar em direção a raposa colossal e exclamar, "Eu tenho que parar ele, para proteger tudo o que é precioso para mim!"

"Espere! eu ainda posso... fazer isso - disse Kushina enquanto carregava Naruto

Ela então se virou de costas e saíram correntes que se expandiram na direção da raposa colossal, amarraram a Kyuubi em cada parte do corpo, prenderam-na, Minato então foi na direção da Kushina e se ajoelhou perante a ela.

"Eu irei... levar a Kyuubi comigo... para a minha morte... e então... até que se emerge novamente... será atrasado... é tudo que eu consigo agora mesmo... com o meu chakra remanescente... para ajudar... vocês dois... muito obrigada... por tudo" - disse Kushina sorrindo exaustamente

"Kushina! você é quem me fez Hokage! quem me fez homem! e me fez se tornar pai!" - exclamou Minato chorando e abraçando ela

"Minato... não fique tão triste... eu estou feliz... eu te amo e aliás... hoje é o aniversário dele então... eu me imagino viva... e o nosso futuro juntos como uma família... eu não consigo ver todos nós nada mais do que felizes... mas uma única coisa que eu me arrependo... é não poder ver Naruto-kun crescer" - disse Kushina enquanto ela e Minato olharam o Naruto

"Kushina, não é preciso você morrer para matar a Kyuubi" - disse Minato que se levantou e começou a caminhar na direção da Kyuubi

"Nani?" - perguntou Kushina confusa

"Preserve a pouca quantidade de chakra que você tem para cuidar do Naruto" - disse Minato que então parou e ficou de costas

"Como assim?" - perguntou Kushina confusa

"Eu vou levar a Kyuubi comigo com um jutsu de selamento que posso fazer, não sendo Jinchuuriki... **Shiki Fujin** (Selo Consumidor do Demônio)" - disse Minato ainda de costas viradas

"Mas esse jutsu! resulta em morte!" - exclamou Kushina horrorizada

"E mais uma coisa" - disse Minato que se virou para Kushina e caminhou até ela dizendo, "Eu vou selar metade da Kyuubi porque é fisicamente impossível selar tanto poder, se Kyuubi se for junto com você, não vai haver Jinchuuriki até ele se emergir, destruindo o balanço, com o **Shiki Fujin** podemos selar pelo menos metade da Kyuubi para sempre"

"Mas... Minato..." - disse Kushina horrorizada

Minato então chegou até ela e se ajoelhou olhando para Kushina dizendo, "E enquanto a outra metade irei selar dentro do Naruto utilizando o **Hakke no Fuin Shiki** (Estilo de Selamento de Oito Trigramas)"

Kushina ficou chocada ao ter ouvido isso.

"Mas lembrasse o que Jiraiya-sensei disse sobre os perigos e calamidades que existem no mundo, pois há duas coisas que fiquei convencido hoje, que o homem mascarado que atacou você vai trazer catástrofe no mundo" - disse Minato que depois começou a olhar e tocar no Naruto dizendo, "E que essa criança irá para-lo, ele irá mudar o mundo como Jinchuuriki, eu não sei como, mas tenho certeza!"

Ele então se levantou e caminhou até a direção da Kyuubi, mas antes de ter procedido com selos de mãos, ele foi impedido por correntes que saíram do chão e o amarraram nos braços e nas pernas, ele virou a cabeça pro lado e viu Kushina ao lado dele sorrindo e dizendo, "Sinto muito Minato, mas eu falei sério quando disse que preciso que você viva pelo nosso filho, e se você disse que é verdade, que ele irá mudar o mundo, salvar todos nós de um desastre que vem do homem mascarado... quero que você esteja ao lado dele pra isso"

Kushina procedeu com selos de mão exclamando, " **Shiki Fujin** (Selo Consumidor do Demônio)!" e com isso apareceu por trás dela um shinigami que carregava uma faca pela boca e começou a levantar sua mão demoníaca e a estendeu passando pelo peito da Kushina, foi na direção da raposa colossal e passou pela cabeça da Kyuubi e depois puxou uma grande quantidade de chakra vermelho e a levou para o peito da Kushina.

Kushina procedeu com mais um conjunto de selos de mão e apareceu na frente dela uma cama de largura para bebê que estava cercada por um circulo desenhado e velas ao redor, ela pegou Naruto e o colocou na cama.

KUSHINA! PORQUE?! - questionou Minato agoniado

Kushina olhou para ele e sorriu exaustamente, "Porque... eu quero que... o nosso filho cresça... feliz que tem um pai maravilhoso... que irá sempre protege-lo... sempre faze-lo feliz... e esse pai... o fará crescer... e se tornar... um homem maravilhoso... eu tenho fé... em você Minato... eu te amo... sempre estarei... no seu coração"

Ela então olhou para Naruto na cama dormindo e continuou sorrindo, "E eu te amo Naruto-kun... sempre estarei... no seu coração..."

Kushina então se virou, foi até a Kyuubi e começou a juntar os dedos indicador e médio da sua mão direita para formar um selo de mão exclamando "Fuuin(Selar)!" e a raposa começou a desaparecer e entrou para dentro do Naruto que estava ainda dormindo.

Kushina começou a perder a respiração e ela caiu de costas lentamente pensando com um sorriso no rosto, "Eu amo vocês dois"

E depois ela finalmente encostou no chão e deu seu ultimo suspiro, e assim, Kushina Uzumaki fechou seus olhos para sempre.

As correntes que prendiam Minato se dissolveram e ele rapidamente correu até a direção do cadáver da esposa dele e a segurou pela parte de trás da cabeça dela, deixou lágrimas caírem no rosto dela e gritou com tanta agonia, "KUSHINAAAAA!"

E então chegou Hiruzen junto com Tsunade e com dois ninjas ANBU, todos ficaram observando a cena triste na frente deles que mostrou Minato que estava segurando a falecida esposa dele, Tsunade começou a chorar e Hiruzen ficou com uma cara triste que depois olhou em volta e viu um bebê numa pequena cama.

Hiruzen correu até a direção do Naruto e o pegou no colo, Tsunade ainda continuou chorando mas depois ela virou a cabeça na direção onde o sensei dela foi e viu ele carregando o neto dela e rapidamente correu até direção onde estavam, rezando silenciosamente para que nada tivesse acontecido com o Naruto.

"Sensei! o Naru-chan está bem?! - perguntou Tsunade desesperada

"Hai, ele está bem Tsunade-chan, ele só está dormindo" - disse Hiruzen quando viu Tsunade chegar até ele

"Me dá ele! porfavor! - implorou Tsunade desesperada

E com isso Hiruzen entregou para desesperada pupila dele, o neto dela, Tsunade soltou um enorme suspiro de alivio e começou a chorar e fazer carinho na cabeça do bebê loiro

"Graças a Kami ele está bem!" - exclamou Tsunade enquanto fazia carinho no Naruto

"Tsunade..." - disse Hiruzen com uma cara séria

"Hai?" - disse Tsunade que olhou para ele

"O pequeno Naruto-kun foi vítima do selamento **Hakke no Fuin Shiki** , porque julgando pela aquela cama pequena, cercada por um círculo de desenhos e velas, mostra que a Kyuubi está selada dentro dele" - disse Hiruzen mantendo a cara séria

Tsunade ficou sem palavras pelo que ouviu que seu neto carregava dentro dele a raposa demoníaca, depois ela virou a cabeça para direção do Minato e viu que ele ainda ficou segurando o corpo morto da Kushina nos seus braços, ela caminhou até o Minato enquanto carregava Naruto pelos braços. Quando chegou, ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e fez carinho com uma mão pelo cabelo dele, chamando a atenção dele para ela.

"O Naruto... ele está bem?" - disse Minato que olhou para ela e depois para o Naruto

"Hai, ele está bem, está apenas dormindo, eu sinto muito Minato-kun, ela foi uma grande mulher, mas sei que ela queria que você vivesse para cuidar do Naru-chan" - disse Tsunade que depois parou de fazer carinho no cabelo do Minato

"Eu sei, ela foi, mas o mais importante...", - disse Minato que começou a fazer carinho na bochecha do Naruto sorrindo para ele enquanto dizia, "É que o Naru está bem"

Tsunade começou a sorrir mas depois ficou com uma cara séria, "Minato-kun, sabe que Naruto é agora o novo portador da Kyuubi"

Minato quando ouviu isso deixou de olhar pro Naruto e pôs uma cara triste e olhou para o chão dizendo, "Eu sinto muito kaa-san, eu não tive escolha, eu sei que eu prometi a você que eu ia tomar cuidado, que eu preciso ficar vivo pelo bem do Naru, mas eu acabei quebrando a promessa porque eu ia fazer o **Shiki Fujin** para selar uma parte da Kyuubi em mim, mesmo que isso custasse a minha vida, se não fosse pela Kushina, eu não estaria vivo, pois ela me impediu de fazer esse jutsu me prendendo com as correntes dela e então assim ela executaria o selamento por conta própria. E ainda ia usar o **Hakke no Fuin Shiki** para selar outra parte da Kyuubi no Naruto, pois eu não pude pedir a uma outra criança para carregar esse fardo grande, por isso eu me senti obrigado a fazer isso com meu filho, mesmo o quanto eu odeio isso, mas que seria para impedir a Kyuubi de destruir Konoha. Eu entendo se você está com muita raiva de mim e eu não espero que me perdoe por ter sido muito egoísta em ter quase me sacrificado e ter tido intenção de selar a Kyuubi dentro dele"

Minato começou a fechar os olhos, esperou uma reação esperada da mãe dele, mas ao invés disso, ele sentiu um beijo na testa dele, isso fez ele abrir os olhos e viu Tsunade olhando pra ele com uma expressão de simpatia.

"Minato-kun, eu entendo, sei que você não teve escolha, que você odiou em ter que fazer isso, portanto eu te perdoo, mesmo você tendo feito um ato absurdo de quase se matar e pretendendo selar a Kyuubi dentro do meu neto" - disse Tsunade

Isso fez Minato sorrir, feliz ao ouvir que ele estava perdoado até então ele mostrou uma cara séria pra ela e começou a falar, "Sabe que iremos enfrentar grandes problemas quando a vila descobrir que ele carrega a Kyuubi"

"Você não precisa dizer que ele carrega a Kyuubi, pois há um jeito de contar a todos uma mentira" - disse Hiruzen que apareceu por trás deles

Minato olhou pra trás surpreso, "Mas como?"

Hiruzen começou a sorrir, "Pode dizer a todos que no momento que Kushina executou o **Shiki Fujin** , ela selou a Kyuubi dentro dela e então assim, ela morreria junto com ele"

"Isso pode funcionar Minato-kun! ninguém entende tanto de selamento quanto você e nós os lendários Sannins, isso daria a chance de Naruto-kun poder ter uma infância que merece ter! - exclamou Tsunade que concordou completamente o que o velho sensei dela disse

"Espero que dê certo" - disse Minato olhando para o céu a noite

Hiruzen se ajoelhou na frente do Minato, chamou a atenção dele, "Minato, nós estaremos ao seu lado custe o que custar, tenho fé que isso vai dar certo, eu vou até contatar Jiraiya para vir nos ajudar, afinal de contas, as pessoas o elegem como o maior mestre de selamentos nunca visto, eu acredito que quando todos ouvirem explicações dele, eles vão concordar"

"Você tem a nós Minato-kun, vamos sempre estar ao seu lado pelo bem do Naru-chan" - disse Tsunade sorrindo docemente para ele

Minato olhou para dois ao mesmo tempo e começou a chorar, feliz que ele não estava sozinho no que vier, "Kaa-san, Sandaime-sama, Arigato!"

* * *

(Dentro Da Mente Do Naruto)

" **Ugh... onde estou? eu não acredito! eu fui SELADO DE NOVO!** " - reclamou a Kyuubi olhando em volta de muita fúria

Mas então ele começou a sentir algo que o fez perder a raiva, que o fez se sentir muito confortável, como se suas costas estavam tendo uma bela massagem.

" **Estranho, esse chakra que eu posso sentir é tão relaxante, me sinto tão confortável, me sinto como se estivesse...em paz** " - disse a Kyuubi que estava se acalmando e dizendo, " **Esse chakra me lembra muito uma pessoa, que eu tive essa mesma sensação...mas porque o chakra dessa pessoa é... especial?** "

"Porque ele é especial" - disse uma voz misteriosa

Kyuubi virou a cabeça na direção de onde veio a voz e então viu que na frente dele, mostrou um homem velho flutando, vestido de branco, cabelo e barba cinza, olhos roxos que mostra ser rinnegan e com um olho rinnegan vermelho na testa dele, esse homem mostrou estar sorrindo para a Kyuubi.

" **Hagomoro jiji?!** " - exclamou Kyuubi extremamente chocado

"Ele é destinado a coisas maravilhosas, ele será a luz que iluminará esse mundo cercado pelas trevas, ele é aquele que irá livrar da maré de ódio que existe na vida e especialmente ajudar todos vocês, mostrando vocês ao mundo quem realmente são - disse Hagomoro sorrindo

Isso deixou a Kyuubi ainda mais chocado, " **Esse é ele quem você falou?!, é ele a criança da profecia?!** "

Hagomoro balançou a cabeça enquanto continuava sorrindo, "Está correto, a hora finalmente chegou, ajude ele, guie ele, pois ele precisará muito da sua ajuda para alcançar a grandeza e então assim mostrar ao mundo do que ele é capaz"

Isso fez a Kyuubi sorrir gentilmente, " **Eu prometo jiji, eu vou cuidar dele mesmo que isso custasse minha vida, não sabe por quanto tempo todos nós esperamos por esse momento** "

"Fico muito feliz por isso, eu sei que você é mais do que capaz de cuidar dele, minha criança" - disse Hagomoro sorrindo

" **Qual é o nome dele?** " - perguntou Kyuubi sorrindo

"O nome dele é Naruto, lembre-se disso, eu tenho fé em você" - disse Hagomoro que depois desapareceu

A Kyuubi olhou para cima sorrindo, " **Naruto...mal posso esperar para conhecer você"**

E depois disso, ele se deitou sobre suas patas e começou a dormir.

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**O NOVO COMEÇO**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus**

(Em Konoha)

Já se fez semanas desde do incidente com a Kyuubi e o homem mascarado, quase toda a vila foi destruída, vários habitantes faleceram, que eram civis e ninjas, houve um grande memorial em dedicação daqueles que morreram bravamente lutando contra a raposa colossal, a vila ficou nesses dias em estado de muita queda, muitos dos construtores tiveram que reconstruir metade do que foi destruída no meio do ataque, os civis foram forçados em ter que permanecerem no abrigo pela perda de suas moradias, e inclusive crianças órfãs pelo caso do orfanato ter sido destruído.

Minato com o apoio de sua mãe, sua prima, seu sensei Jiraiya e Hiruzen explicaram em cada detalhe da ocorrência do ataque da raposa colossal, Minato explicou que um homem mascarado apareceu na hora que sua esposa falecida ia dar a luz ao filho dele e que queria usá-la para libertar a Kyuubi e disse que esse homem tinha o olho sharingan e que controlava a raposa, mandou-a destruir Konoha, isso levandou queixa dos civis que estavam ouvindo isso e começaram a demandar que os Uchihas pagassem por tudo isso, mas Minato disse a eles para não julgarem os Uchihas dizendo que eles não tiveram nada a ver com isso e acha que o sharinhan do homem mascarado podia ter sido implantado, mas infelizmente isso não convenceu a todos que os Uchihas eram inocentes, Minato começou a ir direto ao assunto que se tratava da raposa, disse a eles que sua esposa Kushina sacrificou sua vida executando o **Shiki Fujin** (Selo Consumidor Do Demônio) para selar a Kyuubi em si mesma, então assim a Kyuubi morreria junto com ela, mas infelizmente para a desgraça do Minato e para os que estavam apoiando ele, todos os civis e shinobis do conselho não acreditaram nas palavras dele e demandaram que ele contasse a verdade, pois muitos sabem que é impossível matar uma Biju. Então Minato foi forçado a confessar que a Kyuubi estava selada dentro do filho dele. Isso fez o público ter ficado em choque, Minato implorou a todos que não confundam o filho dele com a Kyuubi, disse que o selo que a mantém presa, jamais será quebrada. Isso resultou em todos que estavam presente, serem forçados a aceitarem ver o Naruto como uma criança normal, mas todos guardavam um rancor por ele, por ele ter a raposa dentro dele. Minato até criou uma lei que ninguém que não sabe, jamais deveria saber que o filho dele carrega a Kyuubi e muito menos o próprio Naruto.

Dias se passaram depois da grande explicação do Minato perante a vila inteira, Minato junto com sua família tiveram suas vidas normais de volta, e ele junto com sua mãe Tsunade e sua prima Shizune passaram a maioria do tempo cuidando do Naruto no próprio santuário deles do clã Senju.

* * *

(Em Montanha Myoboku)

A montanha Myoboku era um lugar lindo cercado pela natureza, tinha vários jardins, cachoeiras e montanhas, era o lugar habitado pelos sapos, e no meio dela tinha um santuário que no final dela mostrava um sapo velho gigante de cor laranja e que usava um chapéu e um colar e que estava junto com dois sapos pequenos, um era de cor verde de cabelo moicano branco e utilizava um traje cinza, e outra era uma rã de cor branca de cabelo roxo e utilizava um traje preto, os três sapos estavam de olhos fechados em silêncio como se estivessem esperando alguém, e então surgiu uma figura caminhando pelas sombras até a direção deles, essa figura era o lendário sannin Jiraiya.

"Gamamaru-sama, Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, vocês me chamaram?" - perguntou Jiraiya cumprimentando-os

"Ahh Jiraiya-kun meu garoto! faz tanto tempo que não nos vimos!" - disse o sapo verde chamado Fukasaku sorrindo

"Sentimos sua falta Jiraiya-kun!" - disse a rã branca chamada Shima sorrindo

"Que bom que veio Jiraiya! sim nós te chamamos para lhe contar algo importante" - disse o sapo laranja gigante chamado Gamamasu sorrindo

"E o que seria?" - perguntou Jiraiya

"Eu tive uma visão que o filho do rapaz que você treinou salvará o mundo de um futuro desastre" - disse Gamamasu sorrindo

"Nani?! o Naruto é a tal criança da profecia!? eu achei que fosse o Minato!" - questionou Jiraiya chocado

"Minato foi apenas o gatilho, ele nasceu com grande talento porque foi destinado a viver e então assim, poder ter a criança especial" - disse Gamamasu sorrindo que depois olhou para cima ainda sorrindo, "No momento em que a criança nasceu, eu senti um poder tão grande que não senti desde que treinei o jovem Hagomoro que depois ficou conhecido como Rikudou Sennin(Sannin De Seis Caminhos)"

Isso chocou ainda mais o Jiraiya, pois ele nunca poderia imaginar que esteve enganado duas vezes, a primeira vez foi quando ele treinou um garoto no término da 2ª guerra ninja pois ele tinha o rinnegan, isso foi quando Jiraiya estava durante suas viagens e acabou parando em Amegakure para analisar como as coisas ficaram nos períodos pós-guerra e acabou se cruzando com três órfãos e acabou ficando um tempo com eles para ensina-los a como se defenderem do mundo ninja. E a segunda vez foi o Minato ao ter ficado intrigado com o grande talento natural dele de ser ninja, ele pôs em mente que iria treinar o Naruto quando ele estiver pronto.

"Você sabe então o que fazer, deve dar ele o contrato de invocação de sapos e quando ele estiver pronto, deve treinar ele nas artes Senjutsu" - disse Fukasaku

"E quando tiver tempo, traz ele pra cá! eu adoraria muito conhece-lo! - exclamou Shima excitada

Isso fez os outros ficarem com gotas anime pela testa, pela mania da rã branca de querer receber visitas, Jiraiya voltou a ficar sério, "Podem contar comigo, farei com que ele esteja pronto para qualquer coisa que vier"

Com isso Gamamasu sorriu, "Sabia que podíamos contar com você Jiraiya-kun, pois o mundo depende dele, ele precisará receber tanto treinamento possível para que esteja preparado para o pior"

"Se me permite perguntar Gamamasu-sama, qual é esse verdadeiro mal? - perguntou Jiraiya de braços cruzados

"Não sei ao certo sobre isso Jiraiya-kun, nas visões que tive, eu vi apenas muitas mortes e muita destruição, mas vi nas sombras um homem de mascara e vi o jovem Naruto na idade adolescente aparecendo e pronto para lutar contra ele" - disse Gamamasu

"Entendi, certamente Minato merece saber disso, afinal temos que preparar o meu afilhado, e com a ajuda do meu pupilo, certamente Naruto ficará rapidamente mais forte" - disse Jiraiya que depois agradeceu-lhes pelo aviso, se virou e foi embora.

Enquanto isso os sapos ficaram para trás e começaram a conversar um com outro ao verem Jiraiya ter desaparecido da vista deles.

"Espero que tudo ocorra bem para o pobre Naruto-kun" - disse Shima preocupada

"Não se preocupem, eu tenho fé no Jiraiya-kun, ele sabe no que faz" - disse Gamamasu sorrindo

* * *

(Em Konoha 4 anos depois)

Um garoto de quatro anos estava vagando pelas florestas de Konoha, ele teve um longo cabelo loiro espetado que chega até seus ombros com duas franjas longas na altura da mandíbula dele, um pouco do cabelo dele chega quase nos olhos dele, ele vestia um camisa cinza de manga longa com o símbolo do clã Senju atrás dela.

Ele sabia que era diferente, diferente do que as crianças da idade dele, enquanto as crianças brincariam no parque com outras crianças como brincar de pegar ou correr por ai, ele as vezes pensava sobre vida e morte ou como ninjas de outras vilas então sempre indo um contra outro para provar que um era superior que o outro.

Uns poderiam dizer que uma criança de quatro anos que pensava assim, deveria consultar um médico para verificar se as funções cognitivas dele ou dela se estavam certas para a idades deles ou não.

Mas Naruto sabia que não havia nada de errado com o cérebro dele, é só do jeito que ele foi criado, ele não foi mentido pela família dele sobre os horrores que existiam no mundo ninja, diferente de outras crianças, o pai dele as vezes contava para ele histórias sobre diferentes vilas ninjas e história de guerras quando ele pedia ao Minato sobre isso.

Naruto era um garoto inteligente pela idade dele, apesar de ele nunca gostou de se gabar sobre isso, ele acreditava ser a pessoa mais esperta do grupo de idade dele, quando ele se juntar a academia ninja quando tiver idade, não foi difícil de ele ter notado como as pessoas da vila saúdavam o pai e a falecida mãe dele como heróis e o cumprimentaram de jeitos que ele não entendia, desde que ele pôde entender linguagem humana e sair de casa sozinho nas ruas de Konoha, ele via pessoas olhando para ele e cochichando palavras como "Demônio", "Kyuubi", "Traidor" e que isso tudo o chateava muito que tentava até ignorar eles e continuar andando, Ninguém disse isso na cara dele porque eles tinham medo de encarar a fúria do Hokage e da lendária Sannin, "Sendo filho do Yondaime Hokage e neto de Tsunade Senju tem seu méritos" ele pensava enquanto sempre caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha.

Ele era também odiado pelo clã Uchiha, pela razão de ter sido filho de Minato Senju e neto Tsunade Senju e assim o fez ter sangue Senju nas veias, apesar dos Uchihas viverem sempre em harmonia com os Senjus, mas não significa que eles deixaram seus velhos hábitos de lado de sempre odiá-los, eles até pediam aos seus filhos para ficarem longe dele porque o consideram inimigo, mas o clã procurou tomar cuidado para não despertar a ira do Hokage, apesar do Minato também ser Senju mas tinha seus méritos.

Como Naruto andava pelo meio da floresta de Konoha, seus pensamentos ficaram ligados a mãe dele.

A falecida mãe dele.

Naruto foi dito que sua mãe morreu durante uma noite mortal em que a temível Kyuubi No Yoko(A Raposa Das Nove Caudas) atacou a vila, e ficou muito intrigado ao ouvir que a mãe dele matou a raposa colossal, mesmo com um alto custo que foi sua vida, mas o que o Naruto não sabia é que a própria Kyuubi estava selada dentro dele, como é impossível matar uma Bijuu por ser um ser feito de chakra, sendo o que Naruto carregava, o mais forte de todos.

Kushina usou um **Kinjutsu** (Jutsu Proibido) para selar a metade Yang da Kyuubi dentro do bebê Naruto algumas horas depois que ele nasceu, enquanto ela selou a outra metade Yin da raposa nela mesma, foi o desejo de Kushina que o filho dela cresceria com um pai estando sempre ao lado dele nos momentos de trevas que cercam a humanidade e que o ajude a se tornar uma lenda que seria conhecido no mundo inteiro.

Ele recebia muitas visitas do padrinho dele Jiraiya, o antigo estudante do Minato, Kakashi quem o Naruto o passou a chamar de 'Nii-san' por ele representar ser uma figura de irmão mais velho para ele , e finalmente o terceiro Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi quem o passou a chamar de 'Jiji' por ele ter representado uma figura de avô para ele. Naruto ama muito a família dele, ama muito o pai dele, ama muito a sua avó Tsunade, sua tia Shizune que sempre á chama de 'Nee-chan' por representar também ser uma figura de irmã para ele além de ser a tia dele, e o porco TonTon que também as vezes brinca com ele.

Naruto de repente parou de andar e percebeu que ele estava andando sem destinação na sua mente por algum tempo, ele olhou em volta para ver onde ele estava e observou muitos prédios feitos de pedra arruinados, isso pegou ele de vez que ele deve ter ido um pouco mais longe de casa por que ele não sabia exatamente onde ele está.

"Ah droga, me perdi de novo, eu devo parar de ficar caminhando por aqui e ali sem deixar tou-chan ou baa-chan saberem, eles não vão gostar, muito menos Tsunade-baachan" - pensou Naruto vergonhosamente enquanto esfregava a parte de trás da cabeça dele, que é um traço que ele herdou do pai

Ele então notou uma árvore gigante com uma metade de um símbolo nela, acobertada de muitos arbustos crescendo perto da árvore, ele foi direto a arvore e tirou os arbustos cobrindo o símbolo que ele notou cedo.

O que ele achou foi impressionante, era o símbolo de Konohagakure No Sato, nos lados esquerda e direita dela eram os símbolos dos Senjus e os Uchihas respectivamente, ele então olhou em volta virando com sua cabeça a esquerda e então a direita para ganhar uma vista melhor aonde ele estava, haviam muitos prédios de pedra arruinados, algumas espalhadas kunais, katanas e os símbolos dos clãs Senju e Uchiha em cada lado da árvore respectivamente, ele andou em volta do lugar para ver se seus olhos podiam encontrar mais alguma coisa, o que ele viu eram marcas de arranhões e queimaduras nas árvores que pareciam ter idade de uma década, ele voltou para posição onde estava, mais uma vez estava parado de frente a árvore gigante, ele chegou a uma conclusão.

* * *

(Flashback)

O menino loiro de três anos foi alegremente posto debaixo dos lençóis pelo pai dele, Minato.

"Tou-chan? eu tenho uma pergunta" - disse Naruto excitado

Minato sentou numa cadeira ao lado do precioso filho dele e sorriu para ele, "Sim Naru?"

"Como a nossa vila foi formada? o que era nesse lugar antes de Konoha ser construída?" - perguntou Naruto com sua face mostrando o quão excitado estava para aprender coisas novas

Isso fez Minato sorrir, "Hmm... lembra quando eu disse sobre o meu bisavô e Madara Uchiha da nossa vila?"

"Hai Tou-chan! Hashirama-sofu e Madara Uchiha pertenceram a dois clãs nobres, o clã Senju e o clã Uchiha e que ambos foram líderes do clã deles quando eles formaram uma aliança entre eles para então formar a primeira vila secreta o que é conhecido hoje como Konohagakure No Sato" - disse Naruto animado

Minato balançou a cabeça, confirmou a resposta do filho dele que estava correta e começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dele, isso fez Naruto estufar seu peito para mostrar o quão orgulhoso estava que ele sabia da história da vila dele.

"Então antes que Konoha foi fundada, havia um tempo em que clãs lutavam um contra o outro para ganhar mais terras e recursos, sabe que durante esses tempos também haviam pessoas tão ricas quanto o Daimyo e que essas pessoas ricas contratavam shinobis de clãs para fazer tarefas que os trabalhadores deles não eram capazes de fazer, você entendeu tudo?" - explicou Minato

Naruto balançou a cabeça como Minato continuou a contar a história.

"Então um clã teria uma pessoa rica como alvo que estava usando um shinobi do clã rival deles, então se um clã matar essa pessoa rica, o clã rival deles perdem seus recursos e isso fará o clã rival deles se levados a pobreza, o clã Senju e Uchiha também lutaram sobre motivos similares, o lugar onde nossa vila fica hoje, foi o campo de batalha de muitas guerras feitos por esses dois clãs até que eles no final formaram uma aliança, eles decidiram escolher um lugar onde ambos clãs se encontram, que seriam uma batalha ou um encontro, isso responde a sua pergunta Naru?" - disse Minato terminando a história em palavras simples para então Naruto entender bem

"Hai tou-chan! você é o melhor!" - disse Naruto excitado que então fechou os olhos e tentou dormir

"Durma bem Naru" - disse Minato beijando na testa do Naruto

"Eu te amo tou-chan" - disse Naruto de olhos fechados

"Também te amo Naru" - disse Minato esfregando a mão pelo cabelo do filho dele docemente, depois apagou a luz e saiu do quarto do Naruto fechando a porta

* * *

(Presente)

"Esse deve ser sido um dos lugares principais das lutas entre os Senjus e os Uchihas bem antes da vila ser formada" - pensou Naruto excitado

Ele então notou que também havia algum tipo de anotação abaixo do símbolo da vila Konoha, ele moveu suas mãos abaixo do símbolo e traçou sua mão até uma anotação, ele moveu sua face perto para poder olhar melhor para isso.

'Nesse dia, os Senjus e os Uchihas juntam suas mãos para formar uma aliança para construir um futuro melhor para as próximas gerações que vem, foi o sonho meu e do Madara que um dia pararíamos as lutas sem fim que pragaram esse mundo, nessa própria terra, onde paramos, nossa nova casa será construída'

'Konohagakure No Sato, uma vila construída na fundação da Vontade De Fogo'

'Um lugar onde jovens não serão enviados a batalhas, onde crianças terão a chance de viverem uma infância normal, especialmente uma casa, onde pais não terão que enterrar seus filhos, essa é a minha crença que um dia, as pessoas irão começar a olhar por trás das diferenças e começarem a respeitar um ao outro, esse é o meu sonho pro futuro'.

'Hashirama Senju, líder do clã Senju'

Naruto ficou lisonjeado pelas palavras escritas do ancestral dele, ele ficou um pouco triste que nunca teve a chance de conhecer ele, Minato contou para ele muitas coisas sobre o tratara avô dele.

"Queria poder ter tido a chance de ter te conhecido Hashirama-sofu, tem tantas coisas que queria te perguntar sobre tudo isso" - pensou Naruto olhando para o céu

De repente, ele sentiu alguém tocar nos ombros por trás dele e tensificou achando que estava sendo atacado.

"Naru? o que você está fazendo tão profundamente nas florestas a essa hora? - perguntou uma pessoa de preocupação

A voz do pai dele acalmou seus nervos e então ele se virou e abraçou Minato que estava abaixando os joelhos para a altura do Naruto.

"Desculpa tou-chan, eu meio que fiquei perdido na estrada da vida" - disse Naruto esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça de vergonha

Isso fez o olho do Minato ficar torcendo de irritação enquanto pensava, "Droga Kakashi, preciso falar com você sobre isso"

Ele então olhou pros olhos do filho dele e falou docemente, "Eu estava preocupado Naru, todos nós ficamos procurando por você em casa e ficamos preocupados em não ter te achado lá, algo poderia ter acontecido com você, dá próxima vez me avise ou avise sua avó ok?

"Me desculpe tou-chan, não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo!" - disse Naruto de cabeça baixa olhando para seus pés de preocupação que estava em ter possivelmente enfurecido seu pai, Minato era a pessoa mais próxima dele e ele não queria magoá-lo

"Vamos, está tudo bem, o importante é que você está bem, é o trabalho de um pai se preocupar com o bem estar do filho dele" - disse Minato sorrindo enquanto esfregava o cabelo do filho dele, ganhando um riso de Naruto

"Vamos pra casa, farei pra nós um jantar, o que você quer pra hoje a noite?" - perguntou Minato que segurou a mão direita de Naruto e começaram a caminhar de volta a vila

"RAMEM!" - gritou Naruto excitado

"Heh, parece que ele herdou os hábitos de comer da Kushina" - pensou Minato sorrindo

* * *

(Próximo Dia No Santuário Senju)

Minato e Naruto estavam sentados no gramado fora de casa encostados em uma árvore relaxando, até que o loiro jinchuuriki olhou para o pai dele e começou a falar, "Tou-chan"

Minato se virou e sorriu pro Naruto e disse, "Sim Naru?"

"Eu gostaria muito de ser um shinobi" - falou Naruto sorrindo

"Oh e por que você gostaria de ser um shinobi filho? - disse Minato docemente

Naruto olhou para o céu e começou a falar sorrindo, "Eu...eu quero ser forte como você, eu quero viver num mundo pacífico, você me disse que há muito ódio nesse mundo, pessoas de outras vilas nos odeiam e nos acham uma ameaça para eles, eu quero mudar isso, eu quero que todo mundo fique feliz, eu não quero mais que ninguém morre", ele então olhou pro pai dele dizendo, "eu não quero que você morre"

Isso deixou Minato sem palavras ao ter ouvido a explicação do filho dele, ele testemunhou muitas coisas na vida dele de ninja, ele olhou pro filho dele com olhos calculáveis, estudando a compostura dele, Naruto achou que tinha dito algo errado como viu ele olhando pra ele intensamente sem dizer nada, ele ia falar algo até que Minato começou antes dele.

"Naru, você sabe porque um shinobi luta? porque nós shinobis matamos um ao outro?" - perguntou Minato seriamente

"Para proteger alguém próximo a nós" - disse Naruto lembrando o pai dele o que ele disse uma vez

"Isso é verdade, no mundo shinobi, não há certo nem errado, todo mundo nesse mundo luta por algo que eles acham que é certo, algo que parece certo pra você, pode parecer errado pros outros, você entende?" - perguntou Minato

Ele podia ver seu filho pensando fundo, olhou a expressão facial dele, até então naruto começou a dizer enquanto balançava a cabeça, "Sim tou-chan, eu acho que entendo"

"Você tem um sonho admirável Naru, a maioria das crianças da sua idade sempre ficam dizendo que querem ser shinobis por que querem ser fortes pelo próprio bem deles e que querem proteger alguém importante pra eles, mas o que você disse é algo mais sábio que ninguém poderia imaginar" - disse Minato sorrindo

Naruto estava muito feliz em ter seu pai com ele, ele amava como seu pai o fazia se sentir feliz todo tempo, ele foi e abraçou Minato fortemente por alguns segundos e Minato retornou o abraço, feito Naruto curtir estar nessa posição

Quando eles partiram o abraço, Minato fez Naruto sentar no colo dele , "Naru, a vida de shinobi não é nada fácil, é cheio de sacrifícios, durezas, ódio e você deve fazer muitas coisas que pode achar errado mas que seja certo, meu sensei uma vez me disse que um shinobi é aquele que fica firme e aguenta qualquer tipo de sofrimento, eu vou lhe ensinar tudo que eu sei sobre ser um shinobi, mas no fim disso, será por sua conta, ok?"

"Hai tou-chan, podemos começar porfavor?" - perguntou Naruto um pouco impaciente

Minato sorriu imensamente vendo o filho dele tão feliz no prospecto de ser um ninja e pensou, "Não importa o quão esperto ele pode ser, Naru é ainda uma criança, queria que você estivesse aqui para ver nosso filho crescer Kushina, eu prometo que sempre estarei ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça, meu pequeno Naru"

"Sim, eu sei, calma Naru, só levanta e me segue ok?" - pediu Minato recebendo um sim do Naruto

"Ei vocês dois! o que estão fazendo?" - perguntou uma pessoa curiosa

Minato e Naruto olharam para a direção da voz e viram que eram Tsunade e Shizune paradas na frente da porta de casa olhando pra eles com um sorriso.

"Kaa-san! eu estou indo pra começar o treinamento do Naru para ser um shinobi" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Não acha que é cedo demais para ele começar a levar a vida de shinobi á serio?" - perguntou Tsunade com uma sobrancelha levantada

"Vamos baa-chan! eu quero ser um shinobi e então assim eu posso tentar alcançar meu sonho em poder criar um mundo onde pessoas não mais odeiam um ao outro, onde todos viveriam em paz e harmonia e que ninguém mais irá morrer, então assim eu não perderia você, tou-chan, Shizune-neechan e todos que são importantes pra mim" - disse Naruto com uma cara piedosa

Isso fez as mulheres ficarem de olhos arregalados, nunca na vida viram uma criança de quatro anos mostrar tanta maturidade em querer algo mais do que proteger alguém, pois geralmente muitos queriam ser ninjas por acharem divertido e que queriam proteger alguém, mas isso fez elas ficarem sem palavras.

"Meu Kami! o que faz dele ser tão maturo assim!? essas foram as mesmas palavras que o Hashirama-jiji disse!" - pensou Tsunade completamente chocada

"Nossa!, isso é algo que não se houve hoje em dia!" - pensou Shizune completamente chocada

"Naru é especial kaa-san, ele sem dúvida quando crescer, vai ser um shinobi jamais visto no mundo, tenho fé que ele um dia alcançará as estrelas, e sei que você também pode ter" - disse Minato sorrindo

Tsunade se livrou de seu choque e deu um sorriso, "Bom nesse caso, eu também irei ajuda-lo, eu vou ensinar pra ele artes médicas de um shinobi e então assim ele pode também se tornar um shinobi médico"

Shizune também se livrou de seu choque e deu um sorriso, "Assim como eu também quero ensinar ao Naru-chan, afinal eu também sou médica"

"Sério?! muito obrigado baa-chan e Shizune-neechan!" - exclamou Naruto que correu em direção das duas mulheres e as abraçou forte

Tsunade o abraçou de volta e o beijou na cabeça dizendo, "Tudo por você Naru-chan"

"Se isso vale tanto pra você, estaremos no seu lado Naru-chan" - disse Shizune sorrindo enquanto abraçava Naruto

Então Naruto largou Tsunade e Shizune do abraço e seguiu o seu pai até uma pequena fonte com as duas mulheres que o seguiram por trás de curiosidade em ver o processo de treinamento dele, Naruto viu o pai dele se sentando de pernas cruzadas e ele se sentou na mesma posição encarando Minato.

"Naru, me escute com cuidado de agora em diante tá legal?" - disse Minato que então recebeu um balanço de cabeça do Naruto

"Hoje, nós iremos abrir seu chakra, no nosso mundo, essencialmente tudo contém chakra, começando pelos humanos, para os animais e até as árvores e plantas, chakra é uma forma de energia de vida e aqueles que ficam sem chakra eventualmente morre, chakra é produzido através das linhas de chakra que principalmente cercam e conectam á cada órgão que produz chakra, shinobis a geram e depois as lançam para fora dos seus corpos por meios de pontos de pressão chamados de pontos tenketsu, você entendeu tudo tão longe?" - perguntou Minato quando explicou tudo da melhor maneira possível para que Naruto entendesse sem problemas

"Hai tou-chan, olha uma vez você me disse que desde que você é o Hokage, você têm mais chakra em toda vila, então, isso significa que, você têm mais pontos tenketsu do que os outros?" - perguntou Naruto

Minato sorriu pela pergunta do filho dele, isso fez ele lembrar exatamente que ele questionava Jiraiya quando ele começou a treiná-lo sobre maneiras de como moldar chakra.

"Não Naru, cada pessoa têm um número fixado de pontos tenketsu, o que é 361, quando uma pessoa treina por anos e conserva chakra, as linhas de chakra dele se expandem, aumentando as reservas de chakra dessa pessoa, algumas pessoas nascem com mais chakra, enquanto outros nascem com menos, pessoas pertencendo a uma família shinobi são nascidas com uma grande quantidade justa de chakra do que aqueles que são de família civil" - disse Minato que então recebeu um balanço de cabeça do Naruto, o confirmando que entendeu cada palavra

"Agora, nós iremos tentar abrir seu chakra" - disse Minato e Naruto sorriu com excitação nos olhos

"Agora Naru, relaxe seu corpo e ponha as palmas de suas mãos juntas e as segure na frete do seu peito e feche seus olhos, mantenha foco em si mesmo e nada mais ok? tente e encontre um puxo quente dentro do seu corpo" - disse Minato que viu Naruto seguir sua instrução, se sentando na posição desejada e fechando os olhos

Já tem sido 10 minutos que Naruto esteve sentado na mesma posição com suas mãos juntadas na frete dele e de olhos fechados.

"Me pergunto se ele irá abrir na sua primeira tentativa, é muito raro mas não impossível" - pensou Minato enquanto vê seu filho se concentrando

"Não fique triste se você não conseguir Naru-chan, eu nem consegui na minha primeira tentativa" - pensou Tsunade enquanto vê seu neto se concentrando

"Vamos Naru-chan, você consegue!" - pensou Shizune que também observava ele se concentrando

Enquanto isso, a respiração do Naruto começou a ficar leve e sua mente ficou num perfeito estado de calma, ele procurou profundamente dentro do corpo dele por alguma coisa quente e viu uma luz azul, ele instantemente a puxou para fora.

Minato estava pensando junto com esses pensamentos quando então do nada apareceu uma imensa explosão de chakra azul do Naruto, criou rachaduras em formato de teia de aranha no chão em onde eles todos estavam.

Os olhos de Minato, Tsunade e Shizune ficaram arregalados ao verem o chão rachar ao redor deles, eles viram o quão selvagemente o chakra fluía e cobria envolta do corpo do Naruto e pensaram ao mesmo tempo "Tanto chakra e tanta densidade numa idade tão jovem, incrível!"

O chakra que cercava Naruto continuou por um tempo, até que então ele resolveu abrir seus olhos e viu Minato, Tsunade e Shizune olhando pra ele de olhos arregalados, ele se sentiu incrível agora, ele pôde sentir o chakra dos três na frente dele e ficou maravilhado em ver o quão grandes eram, ele pôde também apontar duas pessoas no lado norte da casa dele.

"Deve ser esses shinobis trabalhando especialmente pro tou-chan, os que ficam vigiando os portões do santuário" - pensou Naruto

"Eu...consegui...pessoal" - disse Naruto em uma voz cansada que então sorriu ao ver a expressão de choque vindo da família dele

Naruto pôs suas mãos no chão e se levantou com suas pernas tremendo, logo quando ele tomou dois passos para frente, ele começou a ficar tonto e depois caiu de costas, Minato rapidamente se levantou e correu até a direção do Naruto e o pegou antes de cair.

"Estou orgulhoso de você Naru, você deve estar bem cansado não é? - perguntou Minato que então recebeu um fraco balanço de cabeça do Naruto

Minato o pôs nos braços dele seguramente e sentiu ele cair imediatamente no sono, ele acariciou o cabelo dele docemente e ouviu ele soltar um suspiro de alívio.

Minato tornou a olhar para a mãe e a prima dele que estavam sorrindo e falou sorrindo enquanto carregava seu filho nos seus braços, "Não há dúvida que o Naru será um grande shinobi, um do tipo que chocará muito o mundo"

"Certamente isso foi um dia surpreendente para nós" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

"Nunca imaginaria que Naruto tivesse potencial para abrir seu chakra no primeiro dia! eu levei 2 dias para conseguir! e além disso, ter um chakra tão poderoso assim para uma criança de quatro anos!" - disse Shizune sorrindo com uma expressão de surpressa

"É o que sempre dizem, que a nova geração sempre supera a velha, vindo cheio de surpresas" - disse Minato sorrindo

Minato então levou Naruto para dentro e sendo acompanhado por Tsunade e Shizune, ele o pôs gentilmente no sofá e o beijou na testa e pensou, "Durma bem Naru, saiba que qualquer caminho que escolhe, estarei sempre ao seu lado"

As duas mulheres também o beijaram na testa, desejando que ele durma bem, até então Minato ohou para o relógio e viu que estava por volta de 4:30 da tarde

"Bom eu devo terminar a minha papelada, daí então irei levar o Naru para comer ramem hoje a noite" - disse Minato olhando para a mãe e a prima dele

"E eu deveria ir direto para o hospital de Konoha, vamos Shizune" - disse Tsunade

"Certo Tsunade-sama" - disse Shizune

Então ela junto Tsunade saíram de casa para irem trabalhar no hospital.

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPÍTULO 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**DESCORBERTAS**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Executando/Mencionando Jutsus**

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, A Noite)

Era passada por volta das oito horas da noite que Naruto começou a abrir seus olhos, ele ficou esfregando seus olhos para se ajustar á luz, ele caiu num sono depois que abriu seu chakra.

Ele olhou em volta e viu que estava no colchão da sala e pensou, "Tou-chan deve ter me posto aqui"

Ele se levantou do colchão e tirou o cobertor que estava por cima dele e pôs de lado, ele caminhou até a cozinha e viu que estava vazia.

Naruto lembrou como ele poderia apontar para a localização de dois ANBUs que estavam postos fora da casa dele, que estavam vigiando o portão da ala norte do santuário e também sentir a grande quantidade de chakra que o pai dele possuía, então ele fechou seus olhos e tentou localizar o chakra do Minato.

"Ah, ele está no escritório dele" - pensou Naruto com um sorriso que então abriu seus olhos até a direção onde o pai dele estava

Minato estava ocupado cuidando da papelada dele quando ouviu a porta se abrir e viu que era o filho dele.

"Naru? quando foi que você acordou?" - perguntou Minato sorrindo

"Tou-chan! estou com fome! podemos ir jantar agora?" - pediu Naruto que ficou esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça de vergonha

"Só me dê alguns minutos ok? daí então poderemos ir ao Ichiraku Ramem" - disse Minato sorrindo que então Naruto sorriu e correu até seu quarto para se arrumar

"Tanta maldita papelada, me pergunto quando essas coisas param de surgir" - pensou Minato irritado

Pelas passadas horas, tudo que teve feito era ficar sentado na cadeira e assinar os papeis, a maioria deles eram pedidos de tarefas feitos pelos civis, ele percebeu que só ficar pensando nisso não iria acabar nunca, ele foi para os remanescentes documentos na mesa dele para checar se algo requer a atenção imediata dele e então fez um **Kage Bushin** (Clone Da Sombra) com nenhum selo de mão e o ordenou para que terminasse o restante da papelada, o clone deu ao Minato um olhar de irritação e relutantemente foi ao trabalho.

Em quanto isso, Minato saiu do escritório com um sorrisinho pensando, "Heh!, duvido se alguém antes de mim já pensou em utilizar isso para terminar o trabalho rápido"

Mesmo que Minato poderia ter usado **Kage Bushins** (Clones Das Sombras) para fazer o trabalho mais rápido, ele apenas usava isso quando tinha coisas importantes pra fazer, a maioria do tempo, ele teve que passar pelos papeis caso se era um documento importante.

Minato foi até a porta da frente de casa para ver Naruto que estava esperando impacientemente, isso divertia ele, o quanto seu filho amava ramem, era uma das coisas que faziam Naruto agir na idade dele.

"Pronto para ir Naru?" - perguntou Minato sorrindo

"Hai tou-chan! vamos, rápido!" - exclamou Naruto que então segurou a mão do Minato e ambos saíram da casa até a direção da única lanchonete ramem de Konoha

* * *

(Em Konoha)

Era noite fria dentro da vila, era o mês de novembro e a neve estava prestes a cair, havia uma forte corrente de vento e por causa disso, muitos civis estavam dentro de casa, haviam muitos ANBU como também haviam ninjas normais que estavam andando pelas ruas da vila.

A maioria dos santuários de clãs estavam em lados opostos da vila, o que pareciam se isolarem a noite. O santuário do clã Senju estava no lado leste da vila e perto do santuário do clã Uchiha. Haviam muitas queixas dos civis ao Minato que se tratavam de mudar os Uchihas para o lado mais isolado da vila, o que foram originadas desde do ataque da Kyuubi. Minato dissolveu qualquer discursões sobre o caso com um absoluto não. Mesmo que Minato não fosse um Uchiha e mesmo que ele não gostava de algumas pessoas do clã, mas eles faziam parte de Konoha, e não queria injustamente isolar eles da vila ou serem movidos do chão onde eles estiveram desde que eles junto com seus ancestrais fundaram Konoha.

Minato e Naruto caminharam para fora do santuário Senju e foram até a lanchonete. Alongo do caminho, pai e filho tiveram conversas sobre o que fariam amanhã e certos pontos de treinamento do Naruto. Foi mais o Naruto ficar falando enquanto Minato ficou ouvindo seu filho de quatro anos falar. Naruto ficou excitado na chance de se tornar um ninja, e que seria treinado pelo seu pai, sua avó e sua tia. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, mas ele sabia que poderia ser. Ele queria ser poderoso. Ele ouvia histórias das forças de batalha do tratara avô dele e cativou ele a pensar que alguém tão poderoso poderia existir. Poderia ser infantil pensar, mas ele prometeu a si mesmo, 'Eu vou me tornar mais forte que qualquer um nesse mundo já viu'.

Minato notou a cara do filho dele como eles estavam perto da lanchonete e viu o quão calmo ele pareceu como a cabeça dele ficou mirada pro céu.

"Queria que você estivesse aqui para poder ver o nosso filho Kushina" - pensou Minato sorrindo

Ambos pai e filho foram trazido para fora de seus pensamentos quando descobriram que chegaram na lanchonete 'Ichiraku´s Ramem'

"Hokage-sama! Naruto-kun!" - disse ambos Teuchi e Ayame como viram Minato e Naruto dentro da lanchonete. Pai e filho tomaram um lugar como eles foram saudados pelos donos do lugar.

"Teuchi e Ayame, quantas vezes devo dizer para pararem com essas formalidades? vocês me conhecem a anos" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Só é a coisa certa a fazer Hokage-sama" - disse Teuchi com um sorrisinho e que fez Minato soltar um suspiro, ficar achando que não ia adiantar

Ayame olhou para o Naruto e disse, "Naruto-kun, o que vai querer? o mesmo de sempre?"

Naruto balançou sua cabeça rapidamente, sabia que estava com muita fome.

"Eu vou querer o mesmo que do Naru, então faça dois Miso Ramem" - pediu Minato

Os dois chefs foram até a cozinha e começaram a preparar a comida. Depois de alguns minutos, Ayame voltou com dois potes quentes de ramem e os puseram na frente de Naruto e Minato. Naruto ficou cheirando o aroma delicioso da comida e ao som de 'Itadakimasu' ele começou a digerir e terminar em poucos segundos. Minato que ficou assistindo isso, teve uma gota anime ao ter visto o quão rápido o filho dele terminou.

"Ele certamente herdou o vício de ramem e os modos de mesa da Kushina" - Minato pensou enquanto comia sua comida com uma gota anime na cabeça

Minato terminou sua comida nos próximos minutos, pagou os donos pela comida, e então a dupla pai e filho partiram da lanchonete e foram direto pra casa depois de terem desejado boa noite para os donos da lanchonete.

* * *

(Em Outro lado De Konoha)

Itachi Uchiha. Um garoto de cabelos pretos e de nove anos, filho mais velho de Fugaku Uchiha que era o líder do clã Uchiha. Foi dado como gênio do clã Uchiha, ele se graduou da academia ninja da vila em apenas um ano como top da classe. Mas uma das coisas principais que fizeram o garoto ser tão especial foi ao fato de ter despertado o sharingan aos sete anos. Muitos do clã Uchiha como também de toda vila tiveram grandes expectações do garoto.

Mesmo que Itachi foi subjugado de tanto elogio de todo mundo, ele nunca deixou nada disso entrar na cabeça dele. Ele era gentil e doce. Algo que uma grande parte do clã Uchiha desgostava, mas não disseram nada por ser filho do líder do clã.

Ele se tornou genin aos sete anos e logo no próximo ano, ele foi promovido chunin durante os exames chunin em Kumogakure No Sato.

Ele estava voltando do seu período de patrulha quando viu Minato e o filho dele caminharem até a casa deles. Vendo como ele estava indo pra casa também, ele decidiu caminhar com eles também. Ele saltou da árvore que estava e começou a ir na direção deles quando viu Naruto de repente parar e olhar na direção dele. Os olhos do Itachi ficaram arregalados por isso.

Como Minato e Naruto estavam voltando para casa, Minato viu Naruto parar e olhar por trás dele. Minato ficou confuso por um tempo, ele ia falar quando então ele sentiu uma presença aproximar deles. Logo então, ele viu Itachi caminhando até eles.

Minato olhou pro seu filho deles com olhos de surpresa e pensou "Um sensor? a habilidade censória dele deve ser extremamente grande para conseguir detectar Itachi"

Minato daí olhou para Itachi e sorriu pra ele, "Itachi! voltando da patrulha eu presumo?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, eu fui tirado do meu dever graças ao Shishui" - disse Itachi politicamente

Daí então ele olhou para o Naruto com sua tão famosa cara estoica e calma, como ele pensou sobre aquele incidente alguns minutos atrás.

"Esse é o meu filho, Naruto Senju. Acredito que nunca o conheceu antes, não é?" - perguntou Minato como viu Itachi olhando pro Naruto

Itachi olhou pro Minato e balançou a cabeça, "Eu vi ele algumas vezes caminhando em volta da vila eu mesmo. Mas não tanto. Mesmo assim, minha mãe falou muito sobre Naruto-kun"

Mikoto visitava o santuário Senju algumas vezes para ver o Naruto desde que ele era bebê, por que como ele era filho da amiga dela, Kushina, ela queria conhece-lo. Mas isso enfureceu muito o líder do clã Uchiha que sua esposa ficou indo até o santuário do clã rival deles pelas costas dele, e com isso ele proibiu de ela voltar pra lá. Mesmo ela não tendo gostado, mas ela não teve escolha, porque foi forçada a ficar sob o olho do marido dela, pois o líder pediu aos guardas para toda vez a vigiar ela de longe, para garantir que ela não voltasse mais pra lá. As únicas vezes que Mikoto via Naruto, era quando ele andava com o pai dele. Foi por isso que Mikoto contou tudo que sabia do Naruto para Itachi.

"Hokage-sama? qual é a idade do Naruto-kun?" - perguntou Itachi

Minato levantou a sobrancelha ao ter ouvido essa questão, mas ele teve suspeição do que se tratava, "Ele têm quatro anos e um mês agora"

Naruto que ficou parado ao lado do pai dele, ficou quieto todo esse tempo e olhou para o garoto que estava falando com o pai dele. Ele sabia quem o Itachi era, como ouviu muitos ninjas e civis falarem sobre o prodígio do clã Uchiha e tendo sido mencionado pelo Minato tudo sobre ele.

Os olhos do Itachi ficaram arregalados de novo ao ter ouvido isso e pensou, "Tendo grandes habilidades de censória em uma idade tão jovem, eu nem tinha um chakra tão superior assim!"

Minato viu o olhar de choque do Itachi por um segundo e sabia o que ele estava pensando.

"Ele é do tipo especial Hokage-sama. É surpreendente ver um garoto de quatro anos ter aberto seu chakra" - disse Itachi como viu Naruto sorrir nesse comentário

Minato balançou a cabeça sorrindo, "Como está indo o pequeno Sasuke?"

"Ele está indo bem Hokage-sama. De fato, ele irá começar seu treinamento shinobi logo", ele olhou pro Naruto um segundo antes de voltar a olhar pro Minato e dizer, "Talvez eu poderia trazer o Sasuke para conhecer o Naruto-kun no seu lugar algum dia? eles poderiam se tornar bons amigos e podem possivelmente desenvolver uma rivalidade amigável?"

Minato sabia que Naruto não tinha amigos. Ele as vezes o levava para o park, mas sempre acontecia que os pais das crianças levavam eles embora para impedir de eles se interagirem ou brincarem com ele, muitas das vezes resultava Naruto ficar muito triste. Ele perguntava ao Naruto a razão de muitas ocasiões, mas o que ele sempre ouvia era, "Eu não sei tou-chan, todos eles me olham como se eu fosse diferente", isso o fez triste junto com a família dele sabendo que como o Naruto é tratado na vila pelos civis e ninjas quem perderam suas famílias naquela noite.

Minato formou um sorriso no rosto ao ter ouvido a chance de Naruto conhecer mais alguém da idade dele e fazer amizade com ele.

"Ele irá me olhar diferentemente como as outras pessoas?" - disse Naruto tristemente, o que fez Minato e Itachi terem notado um raio de tristeza na voz dele.

Surpreende mente, Itachi se ajoelhou até o nível do Naruto e pôs suas mãos nos ombros dele sorrindo e dizendo, "Não Naruto-kun. Sasuke não olharia pra você desse jeito. Também, não importa o que que os outros pensam em você. Eles não te conhecem pessoalmente e você não os conhecem pessoalmente. Você é especial Naruto-kun. Você tem um poder dentro de você, o que os outros não tem. Pessoas não entendem o que eles não sabem e pretendem temer a isso. Então, não faça essa cara"

Isso fez Naruto ficar com uma cara de surpresa. Ele olhou pro Minato e viu ele sorrindo, e depois olhou de volta para Itachi sorrindo e disse, "Arigato Itachi-san!"

Itachi voltou para sua posição e olhou para o céu para ver a posição da lua, "Está ficando muito tarde Hokage-sama, eu deveria partir agora. Desculpe por tê-lo mantido ocupado por tanto tempo"

"Sem problema Itachi. Diga ao Fugaku e Mikoto para virem a nossa casa alguma hora também" - disse Minato sorrindo

"É claro Hokage-sama" - disse Itachi que então se virou ao Naruto sorrindo, "Foi bom conhece-lo Naruto-kun. Eu irei junto com o Sasuke algum dia para encontra-lo de novo"

Itachi se reverenciou ao Minato e depois desapareceu em um vento de folhas.

"Essa foi uma técnica maneira tou-chan! acha que poderia me ensinar isso?" - exclamou Naruto excitado

Minato sorriu ao ter visto a reação do Naruto e só balançou a cabeça. Ele pegou a mão do filho dele com a sua e eles caminharam de volta para o santuário Senju.

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, Próximo Dia)

Ele pôde sentir isso.

Ele pôde sentir tudo ao redor dele e foi memorável.

Naruto sentou nos jardins de trás da casa dele na posição lótus e estava meditando. A face dele estava em perfeita calma. O pai dele disse pra ele nessa manhã que meditação era necessário para um ninja. Isso ajudava alguém ficar calmo e limpar os pensamentos da cabeça de alguém. Especialmente, isso fez um ficar atento envolta.

Já tem sido uma hora que Naruto esteve nessa posição. Ele se sentiu na mais perfeita paz. Ele pôde sentir tudo ao seu redor. Ele pôde sentir as emoções das pessoas. Ele entendeu elas. Isso o fez feliz sobre o quão pacífica a vila era.

Ele pôde sentir chakra. O chakra fluindo no mundo. Nas árvores. Nos animais. No lago do jardim dele.

"Está em todo lugar!" - pensou Naruto excitado

Ele nunca se sentiu tão maravilhoso antes. Se sentiu tão puro. Mais do que seu próprio chakra

Isso o sentiu tão relaxado. Isso estava cheio de energia de vida. Ele queria sentir. Então, ele a deixou entrar no corpo dele

Isso o fez sentir como se estivesse no centro do mundo. Ele sorriu. Ele não pôde descrever a sensação. Era muito potente. Seus sentidos estavam ainda mais aguçados agora. As longas franjas do cabelo loiro dele ficaram se mexendo como se estivessem numa corrente de vento.

O que o Naruto não soube, era que o corpo dele estava cercado em chakra. Num brilho azul. Ele estava radiando tanta energia de vida ao redor dele. As flores estavam nascendo. A grama e as árvores estavam nascendo e crescendo num estado rápido. Os esquilos estavam agora cercando perto dele. Foi uma vista marcante. Em uma palavra, incrível.

O chakra dele era tão quente e tão bem vinda que podia ser sentida por todo mundo. O chakra do Naruto cobriu a vila num cobertor de pura calma. Era tão brilhante como o sol. Cada civil e shinobi sentiram e imediatamente pararam no que estavam fazendo. Eles não sabiam o que era, mas eles podem sentir que era poderoso e chamativo. Ainda, ao invés de fazer eles caírem de joelhos, isso fez eles se sentirem rejuvenescidos. Estava tocando cada parte do corpo deles, cada célula dentro deles, eles podiam sentir o quão incrível era.

Minato e Kakashi, quem estavam no escritório do Hokage, podiam sentir isso também. Ambos sabiam de quem era esse chakra e ficaram preocupados como ele ficou lançando grandes quantidades de chakra no ar. Minato se segurou no Kakashi e juntos desapareceram num flash amarelo para o santuário Senju.

Tsunade estava na sala sentada no sofá lendo um livro quando também sentiu de quem era esse chakra, ela rapidamente saltou do sofá e correu até onde o Naruto estava.

Shizune estava na cozinha dando comida para o porco dela Tonton, quando então sentiu o chakra do Naruto e ficou chocada e ter visto que era imenso e correu até a direção de onde veio o chakra.

E quando todos eles chegaram ao jardim, os olhos deles ficaram arregalados na vista que viram.

Naruto estava criando a natureza.

Tsunade e Shizune ficaram de boca aberta. Minato ficou petrificado. Kakashi levantou a badana que cobria o olho sharingan.

"Se...Sen...Sensei. Naruto...ele está puxando chakra da natureza em volta dele e a soltando para tudo em volta que isso faz natureza surgir ao redor. Isso não é..." - disse Kakashi não sendo capaz de compreender se estava certo ou não

"Senjutsu e **Mokuton** (Madeira)" - disse Minato extremamente chocado

"Não...pode...ser" - disse Tsunade em perfeito estado de choque

"Co...como i...isso é po..po..possível" - disse Shizune gaguejando em perfeito estado de choque

"Como isso é possível! senjutsu pode até ser aprendida mas **Mokuton**! Naruto tem o poder de utilizar o **Mokuton**!, mas como?! essa habilidade foi esquecida quando Hashirama-jiji morreu! e ninguém do nosso clã foi capaz de utilizar essa habilidade desde então. Então como o Naruto é capaz de fazer? isso só pode ser algo vindo da Kyuubi, eu deveria contatar o Jiraiya aqui agora" - pensou Tsunade mais chocada na habilidade Mokuton do Naruto do que a habilidade senjutsu dele. O colar dela começou a brilhar na direção do Naruto

Naruto que estava prestes a se mover de sua posição quando ele sentiu seu pai, sua avó, sua tia e Kakashi no momento que eles chegaram ai. Ele decidiu testar algo que estava na mente dele. Ele pegou parte de seu chakra e a formou em uma mão e a acenou para todos que estavam presente.

Naruto lentamente abriu seus olhos e o chakra tomada da natureza dentro do seu corpo parou. O chakra que rodeava o corpo dele também parou. Ele olhou para os que estavam na frente dele e viu que estavam olhando pra ele com caras de puro choque. Ele deu a eles um olhar questionável, mostrou pra eles que ele fazia ideia do que estava fazendo.

Minato olhou para Kakashi, para a mãe e a prima dele uma vez e então ele foi até a direção do filho dele. Os outros três se livraram de seus choques e o seguiram até onde o garoto de quatro anos estava.

"Naru, o que você estava fazendo?" - perguntou Minato com uma voz gentil enquanto Kakashi ficou ao lado do sensei dele e deu o olho sorriso ao Naruto, enquanto Tsunade e Shizune ficaram ao outro lado de Minato e sorriram pro Naruto.

"Oh isso! eu estava sentindo chakra tou-chan! foi incrível. Eu pude sentir chakra em todo lugar. Era uma sensação sem fim. Eu pude sentir todo mundo da vila. Até você, obaa-chan, Shizune-neechan e até Kakashi-niisan! era como se eu soubesse onde todo mundo estava. Quais eram as emoções deles" - disse Naruto em uma voz de excitação enquanto os quatro ninjas ficaram olhando pra ele com caras bobas

Naruto cruzou seus braços e pareceu pensar em algo por um tempo e deu um grande sorriso, "Já sei! senti como se eu tivesse comunicado com a natureza. Sim!, isso ai! não é legal?

Em todas as experiências deles, eles nunca se cruzaram com algo assim antes. Alguém dito que uma criancinha de quatro anos poder fazer Senjutsu e **Mokuton** de muito esforço, faria qualquer um rir dessa pessoa. No entanto, tendo testemunhado Naruto fazer isso na frente deles, eles acharam suas palavras presas na boca deles. Isso seria completamente surreal, mas a prova estava bem na frente deles.

Minato logo saiu do seu choque e se ajoelhou até o nível do Naruto, "Hai Naru, isso foi de fato incrível. Mas você faz ideia do que você fez agora mesmo?

"Bem, eu estava meditando como você disse nesta manhã e então eu pude sentir o chakra em volta de mim mesmo. Me senti tão puro e diferente que cheguei até a tocar nisso. Daí então, deixei que entrasse no meu corpo" - disse Naruto com um grande sorriso

"Você não faz ideia do que você fez Naru/Naruto/Naru-chan" - pensaram Minato, Kakashi, Tsunade e Shizune ao mesmo tempo

"Naruto, o que você estava fazendo agora mesmo agora mesmo era Senjutsu. O chakra presente na natureza ou em geral presente na atmosfera do mundo é chamada de chakra natural ou chakra Senjutsu. Não todo mundo pode fazer isso Naruto. É um aspecto muito difícil de aprender. Jiraiya-sama e Minato-sensei são os únicos que conheço quem pode fazer isso. E eu tenho certeza que eles levaram tempo para dominarem Senjutsu - explicou Kakashi sorrindo

"E o que você fez além disso se chamava **Mokuton** , enquanto você estava se apoderando do chakra que você coletou da natureza inteira. Você a soltou para fora e criou vida ao redor. Caso você não tenha notado, olhe envolta. Você fez árvores aparecerem do nada, gramas crescerem, e flores desabrocharem. Isso é algo que não foi vista desde do meu avô e seu tratara avô Hashirama, pois ele criou Konoha usando essa técnica para ter natureza ao redor desse lugar. Portanto, isso é um dom incrível que você possui Naru-chan" - explicou Tsunade sorrindo

Os olhos do Naruto ficaram muito arregalados e olhou em volta. Percebeu que de fato tinha algumas arvores ao redor, junto com um lindo jardim de flores que antes não estava tão lindo e grande antes, ele não pôde ajudar mas sorrir. Ele não se gabou por ter feito algo incrível. De fato, ele estava meramente feliz, que ele teve algo muito comum que o do pai dele Minato, o padrinho dele Jiraiya, e o tratara avô dele Hashirama.

Enquanto isso, Minato ficou olhando para o filho dele com orgulho nos olhos dele. Ele lembrou da profecia que o sensei dele uma vez falou sobre um garoto de olhos azuis iria ser aquele que mudaria o mundo pra melhor e de alguma forma, ele sabia que era o filho dele. E isso confirmou ao Minato que ele estava certo o tempo todo, quando Jiraiya foi até ele, explicou a ele que Naruto era de fato a criança que foi profetizada, quando Jiraiya foi avisado disso enquanto esteve em Mt Myoboku a quatro anos atrás. Agora depois do que viu hoje, foi mais que uma prova que ele seria a tal criança especial, e silenciosamente prometeu a si mesmo que estaria sempre ao lado do filho dele por meio disso tudo.

Minato levantou-se de sua posição de joelho e pediu ao Naruto para se levantar também.

"Vamos Naru, vamos voltar pra dentro de casa. Você poderia ir ao Ichiraku Ramem por almoço. Deve estar com fome depois do que fez hoje" - disse Minato como Kakashi, Tsunade e Shizune começaram a voltar pra dentro

"Yataaa!" - exclamou Naruto balançando a cabeça rigorosamente

"Ah! Naru, me prometa que o que você fez hoje, irá permanecer em segredo entre agente ok?" - pediu Minato com uma cara séria

Naruto não entendeu porque o que ele fez precisava ser tão secreta assim, mas tendo visto a cara séria que o pai dele mostrou pra ele, ele balançou a cabeça prometendo que iria manter isso em segredo. Isso resultou no Minato sorrir e acariciar a cabeça do Naruto de afeição.

No momento em que os cinco voltaram pra dentro de casa, Naruto disse adeus para todos e correu até a direção da lanchonete Ichiraku Ramem. Os outros começaram a rir um pouco, sobre o entusiasmo de comer ramem.

"Sensei?" - perguntou Kakashi, ganhando a atenção do Minato

Quando estava vendo o olhar do estudante dele, ele entendeu o que ele queria falar.

"Eu sei Kakashi, o chakra dele foi sentida por toda vila. Sem dúvida haverá um conselho a atender sobre isso muito breve" - disse Minato, sua voz não parecia muito feliz sobre isso

"O que faremos sobre isso Minato-kun? sabe que eu planejo chamar o Jiraiya pra cá o mais rápido possível, pois eu acho que o poderes senjutsu e o **Mokuton** dele podiam ser influencia da kyuubi" - disse Tsunade com uma voz preocupante

"Eu não sei kaa-san. Eu também tenho assuntos a tratar com o Jiraiya-sensei e os sapos sobre isso antes de chegar uma conclusão. A habilidade do Naruto de usar Senjutsu e **Mokuton** me comoveu. Eu nunca vi algo assim antes" - disse Minato com um suspiro

"Sabe bem que esse tipo de coisa deve permanecer apenas entre nós. Já era ruim que você fez muitos inimigos depois da guerra e que querem muito ver você e o Naru-chan morto por vingança. Mas quando descobrirem da existência do poder dele, não só Iwa, mas todas as outras nações shinobis amariam muito por suas mãos nele" - disse Tsunade com um tom sério

"Foi bom ter feito o Naru-chan prometer não contar pra ninguém sobre isso, mas espero que ele irá manter essa promessa..." - disse Shizune preocupada

"Não se preocupem, Naruto não é do tipo de ficar se gabando por aí" - assegurou Kakashi com um olho sorriso

"Kakashi está certo, não se preocupem. Naru sempre cumpre promessas e nunca fica abrindo boca por aí sobre se achar melhor que os outros" - disse Minato dando um sorriso

"É bom mesmo, a ultima coisa que vou querer é que meu neto seja alvo mundial" - disse Tsunade apertando suas mãos

E com isso todos os quatro voltaram para seus afazeres. Tsunade voltou para o sofá e ficar lendo o livro dela. Shizune foi limpar a cozinha. Minato foi voltar para a torre Hokage e cuidar da papelada enquanto pensava, "Maldita papelada". E Kakashi voltou a ler o seu livro laranja com um riso pervetido.

Enquanto isso, Naruto estava saindo de casa, correu até a direção do Ichiraku Ramem. Mas ele não notou que uma certa figura o ficou observando ele o tempo todo desde que sentiu o chakra dele percorrer por toda a vila, e ele foi ver por curiosidade de onde veio esse chakra. Essa pessoa era o Itachi Uchiha, que ficou parado no topo de uma árvore olhando para o Naruto desde que ele o viu ficar meditando e escutou toda a conversa que o garoto de quatro anos teve com a família dele. Isso o pegou completamente fora de guarda, ficou muito chocado ao ter ouvido que Naruto sabia ambos Senjutsu e **Mokuton**.

Itachi ficou sorrindo enquanto olhava pro Naruto que estava correndo até ter saído da vista dele e pensou, "Você não deixa de tanto me interessar por você, Naruto-kun"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**TREINAMENTO**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Executando** **/Mencionando Jutsus** "

(Dois Meses Depois)

Jiraiya chegou na vila nos próximos dias para encontrar com Minato logo quando recebeu a mensagem de um de seus sapos sobre a habilidade do Naruto de usar ambos senjutsu e **Mokuton** (Madeira). Minato escreveu uma mensagem detalhada para o sensei dele sobre o que ele sentiu e o que viu o Naruto fazer. Pra dizer que Jiraiya estaria muito chocado seria compreensível. E quando Jiraiya viu o afilhado dele utilizar o chakra senjutsu que pegou o chakra da natureza e depois fez o **Mokuton** com esse chakra no jardim ao redor, ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Isso não seria possível. Ainda, ele sabia que seus olhos e anos de treinamento em senjutsu não o estava negando. E ainda com o **Mokuton** que essa técnica ficou esquecida desde que o primeiro Hokage morreu, e que não houve nenhum utilizador até agora. Certamente isso fez Jiraiya ficar sem palavras. Tsunade até disse ao Jiraiya que ela tinha um palpite que seria por causa da Kyuubi que Naruto obteve esses poderes, mas Jiraiya discorda disso dizendo que pelo fato de Kushina ter sido a antiga Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, ela não tinha capacidade de usar senjutsu ou até **Mokuton** , resultando para o maior choque de ambos Minato e Tsunade que Naruto tinha um dom natural para utilizar senjutsu e **Mokuton**. Isso faz Minato começar a organizar os fatos dizendo ao Jiraiya que Naruto sempre ficava andando pela floresta de tarde e de noite e fica sempre deitado no gramado encostado na grande árvore presente no santuário do clã Senju, concluindo que Naruto sempre ficou ligado a natureza, sempre amava ficar perto dela. Disse também que desde que ele era bebê toda vez que ficava feliz, as flores ficavam nascendo. Minato não entendia isso até agora ter notado o por que disso.

No entanto, ao invés de Jiraiya negar o que estava na frente dos olhos dele, isso fez a crença dele crescer que o afilhado dele era o tal.

Logo depois disso, Naruto foi introduzido aos sapos de invocação. Ele ficou extremamente excitado que ele poderia utilizar as mesmas invocações como o pai dele e o padrinho dele. Por alguns dias ou semanas, Naruto passaria tempo com ambos o pai dele ou com os sapos de para se aprofundar mais nas artes Senjutsu. Jiraiya, sendo um mestre espião, raramente passaria tempo na vila, porque a coleta de informações dele eram importantes para a vila.

Enquanto treinava, Naruto notou que, ele tinha um controle excepcional de chakra. Quando ele foi dado o exercício de caminhar na árvore, levou Naruto meramente meia hora para completar. Com o exercício de caminhar pela água, levou mais tempo para Naruto poder completar, mas ele completou no mesmo dia que terminou o primeiro exercício, chocando muito Minato e os outros que ficaram assistindo. Mais tarde, ele foi introduzido a exercícios avançados de controle de chakra, como balançar uma kunai na palma da mão, e depois balançar uma kunai pela ponta dos dedos. Isso deixou todos perplexos que ele completou esses exercícios em nada menos que dois dias.

O controle de chakra da Tsunade era algo que foi inspirado e sonhado pelos outros. Ainda, Naruto, um garoto de quatro anos, teve um grande controle de chakra que estaria a par com a avó dele. Quando Naruto crescer, seria ainda melhor, eles sabiam que o chakra de Naruto era especial em comparação aos humanos

Naruto era literalmente uma esponja. Tudo que foi ensinado pra ele, ele aprendia rapidamente. Foi incrível mas por outro lado assustador, o jeito que ele pegava as coisas não seria possível.

Nos passados dois meses, Naruto aprendeu muitos jutsus de nível baixo que foram dadas a ele. Uma delas foi o **Henge** (Transformação), **Kawirami** (Substituição), **Shushin No Jutsu** (Técnica De Cintilação Corporal) e uma variação de **Bunshin No Jutsu** (Jutsu De Clonagem) chamada de **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** (Jutsu Clone Da Sombra). O **Kage Bushin No Jutsu** foi um **Kinjutsu** (Jutsu Proibido) criado pelo segundo Hokage de Konoha. Esse jutsu divide o chakra do utilizador para criar um número de clones que a pessoa quer criar. Enquanto não foi um problema para Naruto aprender a usar um único **Bushin** , ele aprendeu essa técnica para então saber como usá-la em campo de batalha, o **Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** (Shuriken Jutsu Clones Da Sombra) que quando o utilizador atira uma shuriken, ela se multiplica em várias ao mesmo tempo, tornando difícil para o inimigo desviar de muitas delas e o **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Explosivo) que usuário cria um clone que se explode e seria fatal para o adversário que estiver perto do raio de explosão. Vendo como o Naruto tinha um controle excepcional de chakra, Tsunade começou a ensinar a ele técnicas de categoria médica, para que então possa saber a como cuidar das feridas dele e de seus companheiros. Ele foi introduzido alguns ninjutus médicos para iniciantes, como o **Shoshen Jutsu** (Técnica Da Palma Mística).

Ele também foi introduzido alguns jutsus de **Mokuton**. Naruto ficou muito chocado quando ouviu pelo próprio pai dele e do Kakashi que havia outro utilizador **Mokuton** além dele e isso o deixou feliz que ele seria treinado na arte que foi vista pelo tratara avô dele. A pessoa se chamava Tenzo, ele foi uma das vítimas de experimento do Orochimaru, quando sequestrou vários bebês e experimentou-os com as células do Hashirama. Isso resultou em todos os bebês morrerem, mas Tenzo foi o único que sobreviveu. Fazendo dele outro utilizador de **Mokuton**. Naruto aprendeu o **Moku Bunshin No Jutsu** (Jutsu Clone De Madeira) que faz o utilizador criar um clone de madeira, **Mokuton: Daijurin No Jutsu** (Liberação De Madeira: Técnica Da Grande Floresta) que transforma os braços do utilizador em ramos que possam ser usados para capturar um inimigo ou causar um acerto fatal ao fazer os ramos ficarem pontudos. **Mokuton: Mokujoheki** (Liberação De Madeira: Bloqueio Da Parede De Madeira) que cria uma poderosa parede de madeira que possa ser usada para prender um inimigo com pilares de madeira. **Mokuton: Shichuka No Jutsu** (Liberação De Madeira: Técnica Da Casa Dos Quatro Pilares) que era útil que quando o utilizador sair para uma missão, possa construir uma casa para se acampar. **Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari No Jutsu** (Liberação De Madeira: Técnica Da Ligação Sufocante) que faz o braço do utilizador criar muitos ramos que crescem rapidamente em torno do alvo, imobilizando-o. **Mokuton: Shichuro No Jutsu** (Liberação De Madeira: Técnica Da Prisão De Quatro Pilares) que faz o utilizador criar uma prisão dependendo da imaginação do utilizador, seja uma pequena gaiola de um inseto para uma grande prisão para muitas pessoas. A abreviação de **Mokuton: Shichuka No Jutsu** que se chamava **Mokuton: Renchuka No Jutsu** (Liberação De Madeira: Técnica Das Casas De Pilar Em Série) que criava múltiplas casas de madeira ao mesmo tempo, mas isso faz com que o utilizador ficasse muito cansado depois disso. E finalmente Tenzo ensinou para o Naruto o jutsu preferido dele que era, **Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** (Liberação De Madeira: Natividade de um Mar de Árvores) que faz o utilizador criar uma floresta grande para pegar o inimigo de surpresa, essa técnica foi a única que Tenzo não conseguiu dominar completamente por que ele não era um Senju. Mas Surpreendentemente que para todo mundo, Naruto conseguiu criar uma floresta grande no meio do nada, com muitas árvores e plantas por toda parte. Naruto foi treinado na arte **Mokuton** nas áreas mais isoladas de Konoha, para garantir que ninguém o veja. Minato convenceu ao Naruto que só poderia fazer a técnica de **Mokuton** quando for se tornar um ninja, ele disse ao Naruto que ele teve que assegurar que ninguém até lá saiba disso pela própria segurança dele.

Minato até chegou a treinar o filho dele a fazer o **Rasengan** (Esfera Espiral), por ele tê-lo surpreendido muito durante cada etapa de treinamento e tendo um controle de chakra incrível, então ele sentiu que seu filho estava pronto. E surpreendente, Minato ficou completamente chocado que Naruto levou apenas dois dias para completar o **Rasengan**. Ele apenas conseguiu completar em três anos, mas tendo visto o Naruto conseguido dominar todas as etapas e no final executar o **Rasengan** no segundo dia. Ele começou a se perguntar se existe algo que Naruto não fosse capaz de fazer. E mais surpreendente é que o **Rasengan** do Naruto tinha um poder devastador, que quando chegou a encostar-se numa arvore, ela foi explodida do tronco até acima. Minato fez Naruto prometer que tomaria muito cuidado ao executar esse jutsu quando involve em usa-la quando há aliados por perto, que se acidentalmente encostar-se em alguém, poderia causar morte súbita. Ele até viu que o **Rasengan** dele é vermelho, o que surpreendeu muito Minato e tendo feito ele perceber depois que pode ser por causa da Kyuubi que faz o **Rasengan** de Naruto ter uma cor diferente e um poder devastador.

Tsunade alongo desses meses. Mostrou ao neto dela de como dominar a super força humana, e depois algumas tentativas. Os resultado foi um sucesso, pois toda vez que Naruto tentava socar alguma coisa utilizando sua super força. Sempre acabava em mil pedaços. isso fez Tsunade muito orgulhosa e chocada que Naruto dominou a força monstruosa dela em apenas um dia. Ela dizia pra ele para aprender a controlar sua força para não machucar alguém enquanto não estiver em batalha.

Cada manhã, Naruto acordaria e faria 50 corridas de braço, 50 flexões de braço, 100 abdominais, 50 pull-ups e terminaria com centena de socos e chutes no boneco de treinamento nas áreas de treinamento do santuário Senju. Cada semana ele adicionaria mais 5 corridas de braço e 50 de cada exercício. Ele pegou inspiração do Kakashi quando ele contou ao Naruto que ele costumava fazer exercícios similares quando ele começou o treinamento ninja dele, o que era por volta do mesmo tempo que do Naruto.

Minato e Kakashi foram saudados como prodígios do tempo deles. Mas ao verem Naruto treinar, deixou eles perguntarem a si mesmos o quão prodígio o Naruto era. O talento deles não era nada comparado ao garotinho. Naruto estava prestes a se tornar um shinobi jamais visto na história. Ver Naruto crescer a esse estado e ao seu talento, Kakashi sugeriu que pusesse Naruto na ANBU para melhorar as habilidades dele. Isso foi um erro. Minato descordou dessa ideia. Ele sabia que Naruto era diferente das outras crianças da idade dele, mas ele merecia ter uma infância normal. Minato não ia querer por Naruto mais cedo num mundo sanguíneo de ser um ANBU.

* * *

(Perto Da Torre Hokage)

Naruto estava caminhando para uma floresta por trás do playground da torre do Hokage para começar seu treinamento diário quando ouviu uma garota chorando.

Hinata Hyuga, filha do líder do clã Hyuga. Ela tinha cabelos curtos azuis, estava vestindo um kimono branco. Era uma garota doce e gentil que não tinha amigos. Ela raramente saía de casa, amenos se fosse na companhia do pai ou dos guardas pessoais dela. Depois que a irmã dela, Hanabi nasceu e que causou a morte da mãe dela por ter sido um parto grave e que isso causou ela e Hiashi ficarem completamente arrasados com isso, o pai dela passou mais tempo cuidando dela. Mais isso não quer dizer que ele não dava amor e carinho na primogênita dele. Ela decidiu sair de casa para poder ir pelas ruas de Konoha até a biblioteca, e desta vez sem a companhia de alguém. Ela depois estava voltando pra casa levando com ela um livro sobre medicina. Ela além de querer unir as casas do clã dela, ela sonhava em ser uma ninja médica. Por isso, muitas vezes ela ficava estudando no livro dela sobre como poder ser uma médica, o livro foi escrita por Tsunade Senju, tudo sobre as utilidades médicas que são usadas ambos em hospitais e em campo de batalha.

Ela estava andando no playground por trás da torre do Hokage quando foi pega de surpresa por três garotos que começaram a hostilizar ela, por acharem ela uma esquisita de olhos brancos, ela ficou chorando e implorando para deixarem-na em paz.

"Olhe para esses olhos! nem fazem você desse planeta! você é esquisita! você nem deveria estar aqui, sabe o que acontece quando alguém e pego na nossa propriedade sem permissão?! - exclamou um garoto friamente que então os outros dois garotos começaram a rir, concordando com ele

Mesmo que Hinata ficou chateada de ter sido provocada. Mas ela não deixou isso tomar posse da cabeça dela. Ela apenas tentou pegar o livro dela que estava no chão e fugir. Mas um dos garotos pegou o livro e ficou lendo em voz alta.

"'Conhecimento Médico Geral' - Tsunade Senju" - disse o garoto que estava lendo alto

"M..me dê meu l...livro de...de volta porfavor" - implorou Hinata chorando

"Então você quer ser uma shinobi médica hein? como uma garota de olhos grandes esquisitos como você pode conseguir se tornar uma? você é uma esquisita" - disse o garoto cruelmente enquanto segurava o livro dela e depois atirou a coitada da Hyuuga no chão, fazendo ela chorar mais

Naruto ficou observando de curiosidade de longe, e viu três garotos maiores ficarem maltratando uma garotinha. Ele percebeu que era uma Hyuga, pois ele soube através dos estudos de clãs que ele teve desde que tinha três anos, ele soube que o clã Hyuga se especializam nas artes taijutsu e usam o byakugan para olhar através dos corpos das pessoas, e bloquear os pontos Tenketsu que faziam a pessoa perder conexão ao chakra.

Naruto imediatamente ficou com muita raiva pelo tipo de tratamento que eles estavam dando para ela que imediatamente correu até a garota e parou rapidamente na frente dela. Os três garotos ficaram surpresos em terem visto o garoto loiro surgir do nada.

"Oy! o que pensam que estão fazendo?! se afastem dela!" - exclamou Naruto friamente

Hinata olhou para o garoto na frente dela e os olhos delas ficaram arregalados.

"Quem você pensa que é?! você não pode mandar na gente! olha para essa aberração de olhos brancos. Ela nem é desse mundo!" - exclamou o garoto cruelmente

Por algumas razões desconhecidas para Naruto, ele sentiu raiva ao ter ouvido o garoto chamar ela de aberração. Ele lembrou como ele sentia quando as pessoas da vila olham pra ele e cochicham palavras como 'Demônio', 'Aberração', 'Praga' e mais outras toda vez que ele anda pela vila inteira. Ele não queria que ninguém se sentisse assim. Por meio do seu 'Sentido De Emoção Negativa', ele entendeu como a garota atrás dele sentiu. Com medo, fraca. Isso fez Naruto ficar mais furioso.

Ele juntou seus dedos indicador e médio da sua mão direita para frente e pôs quatro **Kage Bunshins** em existência. Naruto pôde sentir o choque da mente dos três garotos e como eles estavam assustados agora. Ele sorriu grandemente quando ele sentiu Hinata se sentir-se de esperança.

Hinata ficou olhando para o garoto loiro maravilhada, se perguntando como ele executou um jutsu tão facilmente.

"Meu nome é Naruto Senju. Agora partem, antes que eu os obrigue" - disse Naruto em uma voz de comando

Os olhos de Hinata e dos três garotos ficaram arregalados, perceberam que ele era o filho do Hokage e neto da lendária Sannin. Os garotos deram passos pra trás de medo, e depois eles correram como se suas vidas estivessem sendo dependidas disso. Naruto sorriu que conseguiu por os valentões que estavam maltratando uma garotinha pra correr.

Lembrando da Hinata, ele virou a cabeça e olhou pra ela com uma expressão de simpatia e admiração. Naruto viu o livro que a garota estava carregando no chão e a pegou. Ele tirou a poeira que estava no livro e o entregou pra Hinata com um sorriso. Ele viu que as bochechas dela estavam vermelhas, mas achou que ela estava apenas se sentindo calor.

"Você está bem?" - perguntou Naruto em uma voz gentil

"H... Hai!" - disse Hinata suando um pouco

"Sabe, ninjutsu médico é bem legal! eu aprendi um pouco, talvez eu, minha avó e minha tia possam te ajudar!" - ofereceu Naruto sorrindo

Hinata ficou perplexa, pois nem muitas crianças da idade dela tinham interesses em campo médico, então foi surpreendente para ouvir isso dele.

"Bem...qual o seu nome?" - perguntou Naruto, como ele esqueceu de pedir o nome dela

Hinata olhou para a face dele e viu como o cabelo loiro caía sobre a testa de e cobria o olho direito dele. Hinata saiu de seu trance, percebeu que ficou olhando pra ele.

"Hinata Hyuga!" - Hinata disse em uma voz alta que fez até suas bochechas ficarem muito vermelhas e imediatamente correu de volta pra casa dela.

Naruto ficou confuso em relação da atitude dela. Mas ele pode sentir que a garota não teve sentimentos de detestação ou medo nele e apenas correu por que estava se sentindo extremamente tímida. Ele então mexeu seus ombros e voltou pra floresta para começar a treinar.

"Hinata... é um lindo nome" - pensou Naruto sorrindo

* * *

(Florestas De Konoha 1 Ano Depois)

Naruto ficou por algumas horas treinando nas profundezas da floresta de Konoha, no lado oeste da vila. Ele então olhou para o céu e viu que ainda era tarde e decidiu se deitar perto a uma árvore para descansar um pouco, antes de voltar a treinar de novo.

Algumas horas depois, um garoto de cabelos pretos esteve sentado em um dos galhos da árvore. Os olhos dele estavam observando o jovem Senju que estava deitado perto de uma árvore dormindo.

Ele foi pedido pelo Minato para vigiar o Naruto por uma semana. Isso foi devido ao ter recebido informações de seus agentes que shinobis de Iwa ficaram perambulando os arredores do País do Fogo. E isso preocupou muito o Minato, ele achou que era perigoso para seu filho ficar andando por ai sozinho neste momento preocupante, por isso ele achou melhor ter um shinobi adequado para garantir a segurança do filho dele. Mesmo que Minato não nega que Naruto é mais do que capaz de lidar com shinobis de nível alto por conta própria. Mas ele mesmo assim fez isso, porque como um pai, ele sempre se preocupa pelo bem estar do filho dele.

Minato e Iwagakure nunca se deram bem um com outro desde do término da 3ª guerra shinobi quando Minato derrotou um exercito inteiro deles num piscar de olhos. Foi no término da guerra que Minato ficou conhecido como Kiroii Senko(O Raio Amarelo). O nome que ponharia medo em todos os ninjas de Iwa e no mundo inteiro.

O ninja que estava cuidando do Naruto ficou ainda parado e começou a pensar, "Vamos ver se o legado do Yondaime Hokage tem algo a se reputar quanto pelo que ouvi"

Ele pegou três kunais de sua pequena bolsa e as atirou na direção do Naruto, mas no momento do impacto. O 'Naruto' desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

" **Kage Bunshin**?!" - pensou o ninja chocado

E então o verdadeiro Naruto apareceu de repente por trás do ninja com uma kunai mirada pelo pescoço dele. Isso deixou o ninja impressionado.

"Quem é você shinobi?" - perguntou Naruto com um tom sério

"Então o Itachi não estava mentindo sobre as habilidades dele de ser um sensor, ele deve ter me descoberto no momento que cheguei e tomou ação para me encurralar. Esse garoto certamente tem uma habilidade censória melhor que qualquer shinobi veterano. Mais sei que há algo mais em você Naruto-kun" - pensou o ninja impressionado

Naruto pode sentir o quão impressionado o ninja ficou e não pode culpar ele. Não é todo dia que você vê uma criança de cinco anos mostrar ter habilidades de um ninja exemplar. Mas o que deixou Naruto confuso é que quando viu o ninja começar a virar a cara pra ele, ele começou a...sorrir?

Naruto estava confuso como o porque ao invés do ninja tentar revidar ou alguma coisa, daí então em alguns segundos ele o viu parado no chão abaixo. Ele ficou de braços cruzados e olhando o Naruto para cima com um sorriso brincalhão.

"De fato você é muito bom Naruto-kun. Agora sei porque Itachi fala muito sobre você. Certamente eu não esperava que você me pegaria de surpresa" - disse o ninja sorrindo

Agora Naruto ficou impressionado, pois nunca viu alguém utilizar um **Shushin** de tanta rapidez, Naruto não o viu saindo imediatamente dos olhos dele. Ele achou que o tinha pegado encurralado, mas ele percebeu que estava errado.

Como Naruto ficou parado no galho da árvore. Ele observou o garoto no chão com olhos calculáveis. Ele tinha um cabelo curto bagunçado, olhos pretos. Ele usava um traje padrão do clã Uchiha, que era uma roupa preta de colarinho alta, junto com um tantõ no lado direito na parte de trás do ombro dele.

"Quem é você?, você conhece Itachi?" - perguntou Naruto como saltou do galho da árvore e foi até a direção do ninja

"Meu nome é Shishui Uchiha, eu conheço o Itachi, ele é como meu irmão" - disse Shishui sorrindo

Isso fez Naruto sorrir, sabendo que ele sendo conhecido do Itachi, sabia que podia confiar nesse rapaz, "Prazer em conhece-lo Shishui-san!"

Shishui balançou a cabeça, cumprimentando-o e começou a se sentar no chão. Ele olhou para o garotinho e bateu na área perto dele, influenciando Naruto para sentar ao lado dele. Sabendo do que ele estava tentando dizer, ele se sentou ao lado do Shishui.

Shishui mais uma vez olhou para o garoto. Mais cedo quando Itachi contou a ele sobre as habilidades naturais do Naruto nas artes ninjas, ele foi meio relutante a acreditar sobre os talentos pródigos do garoto, mesmo se ele teve o sangue de dois talentosos ninjas de nível Kage correndo pelas veias. O garoto tinha apenas quatro anos como ele achava. Mas quando viu ele desviar do ataque dele com um pensamento planejado e depois tê-lo surpreendido com seus movimentos mais tarde, isso sem dúvida esclareceu as duvidas do Shishui, e isso o deixou impressionado. O jeito que o loiro falou e se mantéu em guarda, falou em volumes sobre o quão longe ele era comparado com o resto da geração. Isso fez ele sorrir para Naruto.

"Me desculpe Naruto-kun" - disse Shishui num cochicho, mas alto bastante para Naruto ouvir

"Porque você diria isso?" - perguntou Naruto

Shishui olhou para o céu e depois olhou de volta pro Naruto e o deu um sorriso doce, "Você é diferente das outras crianças Naruto-kun. Crianças da sua idade normalmente brincam fora, riem todo tempo e correm em volta. Enquanto você treina nas artes shinobi. Você se mantém na sua guarda toda hora. O jeito que você pensa é de longe muito astuto"

Ele então pôs a mão na cabeça do Naruto, "Me desculpe Naruto-kun, mesmo durante esses tempos, você não consegue conviver com outras crianças da sua idade. O mundo shinobi é cheio de escuridão nela. Mas onde há escuridão, há sempre também luz nela. Eu sei que você entende isso, não é?"

Shishui viu confusão na cara do Naruto, ele riu e acariciou o cabelo loiro dele, recebendo um olhar irritado do Naruto enquanto estufava suas bochechas. Shishui então voltou a se levantar.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Shishui-san?" - perguntou Naruto como ele também se levantou

"Você vai entender algum dia Naruto-kun. Não é meu lugar para te dizer isso" - disse Shishui que então começou a andar de volta para a vila

"Você vem ou não?" - perguntou Shishui quando parou e olhou para trás

"Hai!" - disse Naruto que rapidamente correu até o lado dele.

Como eles estavam andando de volta para vila, Naruto decidiu perguntar para Shishui o que ele teve em mente, "Porque você está aqui Shishui-san?"

"Eu fui pedido pelo seu pai para vigiar você, no caso de shinobis de Iwa terem aparecido no País do Fogo, para garantir que você não seja atacado" - disse Shishui sorrindo

Naruto balançou a cabeça de entendimento. O padrinho dele Jiraiya contou pra ele sobre como Iwagakure odiava Konoha por causa do pai dele, o tratara avô dele Hashirama e a posição de Konoha como a mais forte de todas as outras nações ninjas. Por isso muitos deles as vezes ficavam invadindo os arredores do País do Fogo para causar hostilidade aos membros de Konoha.

Como eles caminharam ao redor da vila, Shishui ficou observando os civis ficarem olhando pro Naruto e ficarem cochichando palavras ruins que uma criança de cinco anos não deveria ouvir. Mas pra surpresa do Shishui, ele não mostrou ficar incomodado nem um pouco, ele ficou apenas olhando para frente enquanto caminhava.

"Não se preocupe sobre isso Shishui-san. Eu já me acostumei a esses olhares que eles ficam me dando, eu aprendi a não me importar a isso. E além disso, eu não os culpo. Eles temem por algo que eles não entendem" - disse Naruto enquanto olhava para frente, Shishui mostrou uma cara triste e abriu a boca, pois ele queria dizer a alguma coisa. Mas então ele decidiu manter isso quieto e fechou a boca.

Era por volta das oito da noite e os dois estavam parados ao lado da entrada do santuário Senju

"Vamos nos ver de novo Shishui-san?" - perguntou Naruto esperançosamente

Shishui olhou para os olhos azuis dele por alguns segundos e sorriu, "É claro, e se quiser, podemos treinar juntos a qualquer hora"

Naruto balançou sua cabeça rigorosamente na chance de treinar com alguém como ele. Shishui sorriu ao ter visto Naruto agir um pouco da idade dele. Depois que ele olhou Naruto ir pra dentro da casa dele. Ele desapareceu para o escritório do Hokage para dar relatório.

O que os dois não notaram. É que uma certa garota Hyuga ficou atrás de um poste, os observando de longe. Ela ficou sorrindo enquanto olhava para o Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" - pensou Hinata sorrindo enquanto suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju)

Era bem a noite por volta das dez e trinta e Minato chegou em casa e viu que sua mãe e sua prima haviam também chegado do hospital, ele as cumprimentou e foi até o quarto do Naruto para vê-lo.

Ele estava cansado e exausto depois de um dia inteiro enfiado no escritório dele. E fazendo o que sempre um Kage faz que considera um pesadelo que era a papelada. Ele sempre se perguntava se os Hokages anteriores tinham tanto gosto nisso. Pois a posição de Hokage é uma coisa muito cansativa. Sempre ter ouvir reclamações e demandas dos civis, cuidar da papelada, assegurar o bem estar de Konoha, manter as trocas entre Konoha e seus aliados bem feita, assegurar que as necessidades de um ninja estivessem ao seu comando...e mais papelada.

Ele estava grato que Shishui relatou pra ele que Naruto estava bem e assegurou que nada tivesse acontecido com ele. Pois Minato esteve preocupado das tais presenças de ninjas de Iwa nos arredores do País do Fogo que aumentaram. Ele teve que assegurar que nada tivesse acontecido com Naruto, não queria por a segurança dele em risco.

Como Minato estava bem perto do quarto do Naruto, ele viu que a porta da biblioteca estava meia aberta e que havia uma luz dentro. Ele foi e deu uma espiada pelo meio por curiosidade, e quando viu, Naruto estava sentado lendo uma pilhagem de livros e isso o fez sorrir sobre como o filho dele era tão apegado em literatura.

"Certamente, ele nunca desgruda desse livros. Não seria nenhuma surpresa se ele arrebentasse na academia em primeiro lugar" - pensou Minato sorrindo

Mas daí então Naruto mostrou algo que fez o olhos do pai dele ficarem arregalados.

"Naruto..." - disse Minato chocado

* * *

(Alguns Minutos Atrás)

Depois que Shishui partiu, Naruto foi até a biblioteca. Não era uma sala muito decorada. Considerando ser a biblioteca pessoal do Hokage.

A sala consistia três fileiras altas de livros em três lados dos muros cheios de livros diferentes. No entanto, a maioria dos livros eram relacionados a ninjutsu em geral. Havia um pequeno armário perto da porta que consistia pergaminhos. Haviam duas mesas na sala. Uma era maior que foi mais usada pelo Minato e outra era menor e que tinha uma lanterna ao lado. Mesmo que havia lâmpadas no lugar, mas Naruto preferiria usar a lanterna para estudar.

Ouvindo histórias de como o tratara avô dele estudava durante a era das guerras de clãs, Naruto sentiu que ele podia fazer algo similar que Hashirama fazia, em um jeito próximo a ele. Ele sempre ficava apegado quando o pai dele contava histórias do tratara avô dele.

Como qualquer criança de cinco anos, ele também queria imitar aquele que ele admirava muito.

Naruto teve um hábito de ler livros desde que ele teve uma idade tão jovem. Seria sobre história de Konohagakure e do mundo ninja inteiro, história sobre origens do ninjutsu ou livros relacionada a teoria de chakra, ele amava ler todas elas. Então, ali ele se sentou de novo com um livro na mesa dele.

 _'_ Chakra Elemental e Selos de Mão _'_ era o título do livro que ele estava lendo. Ele abriu o livro com um grande sorriso e começou a ler a primeira página.

Como ele lia o livro, ele aprendeu sobre diferentes tipos de chakra da natureza. Eles sendo: **Katon** (Fogo), **Futon** (Vento), **Suiton** (Água), **Doton** (Terra), **Raiton** (Relâmpago) e como cada tipo de natureza é mais forte que um e mais fraco que o outro.

Ele aprendeu sobre doze selos de mão que são usadas para fundir-se com o chakra dentro do corpo para fazer jutsus: Tori(Pássaro), I(Javali), Inu(Cachorro), Tatsu(Dragão), Ushi(Boi), Tora(Tigre), Mi(Cobra), Ne(Rato), Uma(Cavalo), Saru(Macaco), U(Coelho) e Hitsuji(Porco) e as aplicações de cada selo de mão quando fizer um ninjutsu elemental.

O selo de mão Tori é comumente associada ao lançamento do chakra **Futon**. O selo de mão Inu é comumente associada ao lançamento do chakra **Suiton**. O selo de mão _Tora_ é comumente associada ao lançamento do chakra **Katon**. O selo de mão Mi é comumente associada ao lançamento dos chakras **Raiton** e **Doton**.

Ele tinha ganhado experiência com selos de mão quando estava treinando o Kekkei Genkai **Mokuton** dele, isso foi graças ao treinamento particular que ele teve com Tenzo. Mas ele queria entender melhor a utilidade de selos de mão para outras coisas.

Ele ficou perguntando quem foi que inventou os selos de mãos e decidiu perguntar ao pai dele sobre isso depois. Ele estava tão apegado e focado no que estava lendo que nem notou o relógio ficar batendo ou ao fato que o pai dele estava parado no outro lado da porta o observando ler.

Como Naruto terminou o livro, ele teve uma ideia na mente dele e decidiu querer tentar. Ele sabia que seu controle de chakra era extremamente avançado, melhor que qualquer um da vila. Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya e Kakashi são os únicos que chegam perto dele nesse aspecto. O pai dele e o padrinho dele Jiraiya foram tão longe em dizer que o chakra dele se rivaliza com a avó dele Tsunade. Pelo ano passado, ele foi feito trabalhar em muitos diferentes tipos de exercícios de controle de chakra para deixa-lo familiarizado com eles. As vezes até é levado pela avó dele Tsunade e Shizune para trabalhar no hospital, junto com umas médicas ninjas de lá que eram amigas próximas da mãe dele Kushina, elas eram muito apegadas ao garoto loiro que até o ajudaram junto com Tsunade e Shizune ensinaram a ele teorias e aplicações práticas de ninjutsu médico avançado, ao terem visto o controle de chakra avançado dele. E além deles, ele também foi focado nas artes taijutsu e lidar com armas como shuriken e kunai. Mesmo que levou tempo para mirar corretamente em atirar a shuriken e kunai, Naruto pôde agora atirar eles em uma boa acurácia depois de meses de prática.

O que o Minato não sabia, Naruto sabia que ele estava parado no lado de fora. Sabendo que o pai dele estava o observando intensamente, ele queria surpreender ele com o que ele teve em mente.

Naruto se sentou em uma posição de meditação e fechou seus olhos. Ele acalmou sua respiração e se deixou estar em completa paz, deixou qualquer pensamento para fora da cabeça dele. Isso foi um jeito efetivo para deixar o chakra fluir dentro do corpo. Ele então pôs suas mãos em um selo na meditação. Isso é feito pondo a parte de trás da mão direita dele na palma da mão esquerda e os polegares de ambas mãos ficarem interligados com ambas mãos descansando no colo dele. Ele permaneceu nessa posição por alguns minutos quando então deixou seu chakra se acalmar dentro dele.

* * *

(Agora)

Naruto lentamente compôs selos de mão: Ne(Rato), Ushi(Boi), Tora(Tigre) e então abriu seus olhos junto com a palma da sua mão direita. De repente um pequeno fogo surgiu no topo da palma da mão dele aberta e alguns segundos depois, Naruto o fez parar.

Minato que esteve parado no outro lado da porta, teve seus olhos arregalados ao ter visto o seu filho manipular o chakra natural **Katon**

"O quão longe você vai Naru?" - pensou Minato sorrindo

Ele olhou para o Naruto com puro orgulho e incredibilidade nos olhos dele. Ele não podia acreditar que alguém tão jovem poderia manipular chakra elemental tão fácil. Depois de alguns segundos disso, ele riu docemente como havia percebido que seu filho sempre conseguia dominar o impossível e surpreender ele toda hora.

"Tou-chan!" - exclamou Naruto feliz que foi correndo até ele

"Vejo que você esteve ocupado Naru" - disse Minato sorrindo enquanto esfregava a cabeça do filho dele docemente

"Não foi legal tou-chan? eu posso manipular fogo!" - exclamou Naruto excitadamente que então parou e se pôs na sua posse de pensar dizendo, "Me pergunto se posso manipular outros elementos também"

Minato riu docemente ao ver o filho dele agindo assim, "Porquê não descobrimos amanhã hein? está ficando tarde e você deveria ir dormir. Lembra o que eu disse que você deve descansar seu corpo como também descansar sua mente"

"Hai! Hai! tou-chan!" - exclamou Naruto que então correu até o seu quarto para dormir

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, Próximo Dia)

Kakashi estava parado perto de uma árvore no campo de treinamento do santuário do clã Senju, estava rindo enquanto lia o livro laranja pervetido dele. Minato olhou para seu estudante e suspirou pela centésima vez. Ele não entendia por que o sensei dele Jiraiya vive sempre escrevendo uma porcaria e por que pessoas perdem tempo lendo isso.

Ele olhou e viu o filho dele parando depois de ter completado sua rotina de treino físico e treino kenjutsu com espadas katana feitas de madeira. Ele ficou orgulhoso e incrivelmente maravilhado no nível que Naruto estava aprendendo coisas. Ele passou sua mão pelo cabelo loiro dele enquanto olhava para o céu pensando, "Queria que você estivesse aqui para poder ver nosso filho Kushina, você estaria tão orgulhosa dele agora"

"Kakashi, me dê um papel chakra. Está na hora de começar o treinamento Elemental do Naruto. Ele aprendeu os básicos do que eu ensinei a ele para melhorar suas habilidades" - pediu Minato

Isso fez Kakashi levantar a sobrancelha de dúvida. Ele foi dito para vir até ele nesta manhã, sem detalhes sobre o que seria do sensei dele. Ele ajudou Naruto em tempos com o treinamento dele, mas ele não achava que ele estaria pronto para esse nível avançado logo. Ele sabia que Naruto era um gênio, aquele que provavelmente vem uma vez a cada geração. Nem ele não era assim tão bom aos cinco anos. Mesmo assim e balançou a cabeça e caminhou até o Naruto e o sensei dele, tirou um pedaço de papel branco e a deu para Minato.

Minato viu um raio de dúvida visível no olho visto dele e pediu ao Naruto para executar o chakra **Katon** para mostrar pra ele.

Naruto também sentiu o sentimento de dúvida dele, e então ele se concentrou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão que eram os mesmos que ele fez na noite passada.

Ne(Rato), Ushi(Boi), Tora(Tigre) e abriu a palma da sua mão direita e deixou sair um pequeno fogo. O olho visível do Kakashi ficou arregalado de surpresa.

"Se...Sensei? - perguntou Kakashi surpreso

Naruto sorriu ao ter visto a expressão perplexa do Kakashi.

"Eu sei Kakashi, fiquei chocado também quando eu vi ele fazer isso ontem a noite. Ele estava lendo livros sobre chakra de elementos e selos de mão. Essa é a razão por que eu acredito que ele está pronto para ir a parte de treinamento sobre como manipular os elementos. Se ele pode fazer isso, ele pode aprender o básico de manipulação de elementos facilmente" - explicou Minato sorrindo

"Hai, sensei" - disse Kakashi não tirando seus olhos do Naruto. Ele se sentiu muito burro por ter duvidado o Naruto agora. As coisas que ele viu o Naruto fazer. Impressionava ele como também as vezes assustava ele.

Minato deu o pedaço de papel para Naruto e perguntou para seu filho, "Naru, você já sabe das diferentes tipos de chakra da natureza certo?"

"Hai, tou-chan. Há cinco diferentes tipos de chakra da natureza. Cada uma sendo mais forte e mais fraca que a outra. Eles são **Katon** , **Suiton** , **Raiton** , **Doton** e **Futon**. Tirando esses, há também o chakra **Yin** e o chakra **Yang**. **Yin** é a forma de energia espiritual da pessoa, enquanto **Yang** é a forma de energia física da pessoa" - explicou Naruto

"Correto Naru. Agora, cada pessoa tendo chakra tem ou um ou dois chakras das natureza o que são as naturezas principais deles. Há tempos, que uma pessoa nasça com três afinidades primárias também. Enquanto outros devem treinar em outros chakras da natureza que não sejam da própria afinidade deles para então poder usá-las efetivamente. Esse papel chakra aqui ajuda um identificar seus chakras da natureza primárias. Quando você aplicar chakra nesse papel, o papel reage ao chakra e então assim mostra resultados. Se for cortada ao meio, você tem o chakra **Futon**. Se ficar encharcada, você tem o chakra **Suiton**. Se ficar tremida, você tem o chakra **Doton**. Se ficar queimada, você tem o chakra **Katon** e se ficar arrepiada, você tem o chakra **Raiton**. Você entendeu tudo?" - explicou Minato

"Hai! tou-chan" - disse Naruto

"Ah! me lembrei que como você tem o Kekkei Genkai **Mokuton** , mais aponta que você tem afinidade a **Suiton** e **Doton** , e pelo que você fez ontem e agora hoje, mostra que você pode também ter afinidade a **Katon** , tendo a possibilidade de você ter três afinidades. Mas só pra ter certeza, vamos verificar" - disse Minato

No momento que Naruto adicionou chakra nele, os resultados foram extremamente chocantes.

O papel se dividiu em quatro pedaços. A primeira ficou encharcada, a segunda ficou tremida, a terceira ficou queimada e a quarta ficou arrepiada.

Enquanto Naruto ficou olhando calmamente para os papeis caídos na frente dele, por dentro ele estava excitado que ele poderia executar todos os chakras da natureza. Enquanto Minato e Kakashi olharam para a vista na frente deles com caras bobas. Isso seria impossível. Pois nenhum humano jamais nasceria com afinidade a todos as cinco transformações de chakra da natureza. Mas a prova estava vista na frente deles.

Depois de um longo silencio, Kakashi limpou sua garganta para falar, "Bem, isso foi surpreendente Naruto"

Minato balançou a cabeça. Naruto pode sentir que os dois estavam surpresos.

"Tou-chan o que foi isso? você me disse que no máximo que uma pessoa é nascida com habilidade de usar no mínimo duas ou três chakra da natureza" - perguntou Naruto confuso sobre isso

"Umm...Bem, normalmente esse é o caso Naru. Eu nunca vi nada assim antes. Eu terei que perguntar ao Jiraiya-sensei sobre isso" - disse Minato que pausou por um tempo antes de pensar em alguma coisa e depois disse sorrindo, "No entanto Naru, é uma boa coisa, não é? você tem potencial para ficar forte se você estiver bem treinado em todas as transformações de chakra da natureza"

"Então e agora tou-chan? como devo treinar esses elementos?" - perguntou Naruto excitado de finalmente poder começar a treinar a como manipular todos os elementos para então assim ficar mais forte. Isso o fez lembrar quando viu a placa na floresta que foi escrita pelo tratara avô dele, que ele queria criar um mundo onde haveria sempre paz. Naruto vê isso como a chance para seguir o legado do ancestral dele, pois ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria criar um mundo onde não haja mais violência

"Bem Naru, é por isso que o Kakashi está aqui. Ele é conhecido por Konoha e todas a outras nações como o shinobi que copiou mais de 1000 jutsus. Então eu achei que na parte de treinar você nas transformações de chakra da narureza, ele seria a escolha perfeita para cuidar do seu treinamento de agora em diante. Eu tenho muito trabalho na torre Hokage, por isso não vou ter tempo para te treinar" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Eu cuido de tudo aqui agora sensei" - disse Kakashi dando o olho sorriso

Minato ficou surpreso com isso, ele sempre achava que Kakashi não iria ter tempo de treinar o Naruto, por ser um preguiçoso. Mas ele sorriu pro Kakashi e disse, "Arigato Kakashi e boa sorte Naru"

E com isso, Minato então desapareceu num flash amarelo para a torre Hokage.

Naruto então se virou para sua figura de irmão mais velho sorrindo e dizendo, "Bem, por onde começamos agora nii-san?"

E com isso Kakashi deu o olho sorriso maquiavélico que enviou uma tremedeira para as costas Naruto, "Bem, otouto..."

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOVAS DESCORBERTAS**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Executando/Mencionando Jutsus** "

" **Biju Falando** "

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, 2 Anos Depois)

Depois de dois anos. Naruto teve um tipo de treinamento pra lá de incrível, pois ele aprendeu muitos jutsus das próprias afinidades de elementos dele. Naruto não pode ajudar, mas concordar com o pai dele que Kakashi sem dúvida, era a escolha perfeita de treinamento dele em técnicas ninjutsu de elementos. Ele não era considerado o ninja copiador pra nada, pois com o sharingan dele, ele tinha mais de mil jutsus no seu arsenal. E Kakashi usou muito do seu grande arsenal, para ensinar para a figura irmão dele. Kakashi ficou muito orgulhoso do progresso dele de executar todos os jutsus das transformações de chakra da natureza que ele o ensinou. Assim como Minato, Tsunade e Shizune.

Naruto as vezes se encontrava com Shishui e treinava com ele. Ele o ensinou sobre como aumentar a velocidade da técnica de teleportação dele. Isso fez Naruto muito feliz que teve alguém a ensinar pra ele algo que o fez ficar muito intrigado. Levou apenas um dia, e Naruto surpreendeu Shishui ter conseguido aumentar a velocidade do **Shunshin No Jutsu** (Técnica de Cintilação Corporal). Isso fez Naruto que toda vez que se teleportar, iria ser de maneira mais rápida que nem o inimigo iria notar que havia desaparecido em primeiro lugar. Isso fez Shishui muito surpreso da capacidade dele de dominar esse aumento de teleportação em apenas um dia. Ele viu porque Itachi o elogiava muito, que Naruto o lembrava muito dele quando tinha essa idade.

Também Naruto as vezes continuava indo para as florestas de Konoha para treinar. Ele também sabia que muitas das vezes sentia que ficava sendo seguido pela garota Hinata, ele decidiu se aproximar dela e perguntar por que o ficava seguindo. Mas Hinata ficava tão tímida que nem sabia o que dizer que acaba até indo embora porque não tinha coragem de conversar. Isso deixava Naruto confuso da tal ação dela de fugir ao invés de conversar, mas ele sentia que ela estava tímida demais para conversar com ele, o que o deixava aliviado que ela não tinha nada contra ele como as outras pessoas. O que ele não sabia, é que Hinata passou a ter sentimentos profundos por ele desde que ele a salvou dos valentões, era por isso que ela sempre ficava o seguindo.

No momento em que Minato contou para sua mãe e sua prima que Naruto conseguia dominar todos os elementos, deixou elas de boca muito aberta, pois tanta coisa na vida que elas viram que as surpreenderam, nunca podiam imaginar que Naruto fosse ter afinidade em todos os elementos. Primeiramente, elas não acreditaram, pois sabiam que era impossível para um único ser humano nascer com esse dom. Mas então elas foram provadas estarem erradas quando Minato fez o Naruto canalizar chakra no papel para provar. E os resultados fizeram elas sentirem seus corações pararem, fizeram elas se martirizarem sobre o quão burras foram em terem duvidado do grande potencial do Naruto. Elas podem até tendo visto o garoto loiro fazer coisas pra lá de surreais, como Senjutsu e **Mokuton** (Madeira), mas isso, foi de tirar totalmente o fôlego, pois não seria a toa que uma criança poderia ser capaz de ter afinidade em todos os chakras da natureza, com isso faz com que elas pensassem que cada vez mais o Naruto mostra fazer coisas impressionantemente impossíveis que faria todos ficarem de cabeças zonzas por conta de varias revelações surpreendentes do garoto loiro,.

Naruto e Kakashi estavam na zona de treinamento continuando o treinamento diário do Naruto. Até agora, Naruto aprendeu vários jutsus de **Suiton** (Água), **Doton** (Terra), **Katon** (Fogo) e **Futon** (Vento). A parte de **Raiton** (Relâmpago), Kakashi reservou para o Naruto para treina-lo no final com seu único jutsu que ele mesmo criou, pois era o único jutsu **Raiton** que ele tinha no seu arsenal. Naruto ficou desapontado que só iria aprender algum jutsu de **Raiton** bem mais tarde. Mas Kakashi tentou anima-lo dizendo que esse era o único jutsu **Raiton** que ele tinha, que era o mais forte do arsenal dele e que ele mesmo criou. Disse que se ele mandar bem no treinamento de utilizar os elementos, ele iria ensiná-lo o próprio jutsu dele. Isso fez Naruto ficar determinado em terminar o treinamento o mais rápido possível, queria muito saber desse tal único jutsu **Raiton** que ele tinha e que ele mesmo criou.

Naruto pegou Kakashi numa barragem de socos e chutes, Kakashi desviou de todas elas e o tentou contra-ataca-lo com um soco. Naruto desviou do soco se agachando e tentou acertá-lo pelos pés com seus pés. Mas Kakashi saltou e tentou acertá-lo com um chute voador. Naruto deu duas cambalhotas pra trás para desviar do chute.

Naruto preparou uma conjunção de selos de mão exclamando, **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!, e então deixou sair pela boca uma bola grande de água que correu até a direção do Kakashi.

Kakashi se desviou da bola de água saltando pela esquerda e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!, e então Kakashi prendeu a respiração e depois pôs sua mão esquerda perto da sua boca e soltou uma enorme bola de fogo até a direção do Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque.

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de fogo pela boca que foi indo até Kakashi

Kakashi fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que ficou passando pelo jato de fogo quando se colidiu com ele e foi indo até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Naruto partiu para cima de Kakashi e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kakashi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas. Então ele bloqueou um chute e o atacou de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele deu um salto para trás para evitar de ser acertado entre as pernas e ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de Kakashi.

Kakashi fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Grande Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola de fogo pela boca com formato de dragão que foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryūheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca até o chão e depois apareceu rapidamente uma parede enorme de terra que bloqueou a bola de fogo, fazendo-a desaparecer.

Naruto ficou em cima da parede enorme de terra e fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando enquanto olhava pro Kakashi abaixo, " **Fūton: Reppūshō** (Liberação de Vento: Palma Vendaval)!" que então bateu suas mãos juntas e soltou um poderoso vendaval que foi rapidamente na direção do Kakashi e o fez flutuar alguns centímetros para trás.

Kakashi quando aterrissou no chão um pouco mais afastado do Naruto, fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Míssil Flamejante)!" que então soltou um míssil de fogo pela boca que foi indo até Naruto até Naruto.

Naruto fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando," **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então ele soltou água girando em forma espiral pelas mãos até o míssil de fogo que estava indo até a direção dele.

No momento que os ataques se colidiram, eles se dissolveram e criaram um grande vapor quente no ar. Kakashi ficou parado onde estava, olhou para cima e viu que Naruto havia desaparecido do topo muralha de terra que ele criou.

Kakashi ficou atento e olhou em volta, até então ele sentiu algo o pegando no chão e viu uma mão vinda do solo, " **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Duplo Suicídio por Decapitação)!" que então Kakashi foi arrastado até o solo e ficou preso, apenas com sua cabeça por fora.

Naruto saiu do solo e olhou para o Kakashi que estava preso e sorriu, "Bem nii-san, o que você fará agora?"

"Não pense que sou fácil de ser pego otouto" - disse Kakashi sorrindo que então desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça, mostrou que era um **Kage Bunshin** (Clone da Sombra)

"Um **Kage Bunshin**?!" - pensou Naruto chocado

Daí então o verdadeiro Kakashi apareceu por trás do Naruto e com uma kunai que ficou perto da garganta do garoto loiro sorrindo e dizendo, "Eu disse que não sou fácil de ser pego Naruto, você tem ainda um longo caminho para me superar, você perdeu. Tem algo a dizer?"

Daí então Naruto virou a cabeça por trás e sorriu até ele dizendo, "Só uma...Boom"

Kakashi ficou de olhos arregalados e então o 'Naruto' explodiu. Tendo feito Kakashi voar para trás a centímetros de distancia. Daí então o verdadeiro Naruto apareceu saltando para fora do solo e viu Kakashi voando para trás até a direção dele depois ter sido atingido pela explosão.

Naruto sorriu e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica da Prisão de Água)!" que então a mão direita dele se formou em uma bolha de água que depois pegou Kakashi que estava voando para trás e o manteve preso dentro dela.

Kakashi olhou em volta, soltou um suspiro e depois deu o olho sorriso, "Devo dizer Naruto, eu realmente subestimei você. Não esperava que você usaria o **Bunshin** **Daibakuha** (Clone Explosivo) em mim enquanto estava escondido usando o **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica de Esconder-se Como uma Toupeira) e depois usar o **Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu** para me pegar"

Naruto sorriu pra ele, "É o que dizem no código shinobi: Nunca subestima o oponente, não importa a aparência e a idade dele"

Naruto dispensou Kakashi do jutsu prisão de água dele. Kakashi olhou para o Naruto sorrindo, "Certamente, eu nem sei o que dizer otouto, você me surpreendeu de novo. Vou por em mente que da próxima vez que lutarmos, não irei pegar leve com você"

Isso fez Naruto começar a esfregar a parte de trás sorrindo vergonhosamente, "Vou também por em mente para não pegar leve com você da próxima vez Kakashi nii-san!"

Isso fez Kakashi esfregar a cabeça do Naruto sorrindo, o que fez Naruto estufar as bochechas de chateado, "Bem Naruto, por você ter aprendido muito bem durante dois anos de treinamento e ter me vencido. Vou agora ensinar a você o meu único jutsu **Raiton** "

Isso fez Naruto arregalar seus olhos e depois sorrir de excitação, "Sério?! vai mesmo me ensinar isso?!"

"Eu te disse que depois de treinar você nos primeiros elementos, eu iria te ensinar no final. Meu próprio jutsu preferido" - disse Kakashi

"Yataa! finalmente irei aprender o jutsu **Raiton** secreto do nii-san!" - exclamou Naruto pulando de alegria

"É bom que apesar de ele ser tão maturo, as vezes quando involve em querer aprender coisas novas, ele age bem na idade dele" - pensou Kakashi sorrindo

Kakashi começou a limpar sua garganta para chamar a atenção do Naruto, "Agora Naruto, o que eu vou te ensinar é um jutsu que eu mesmo criei. Caso você não sabe, minha afinidade é **Raiton**. E por isso desenvolvi um jutsu que é muito perigoso de se usar, pois caso não aprenda a controla-lo, pode acabar perdendo sua vida. É por isso que eu queria deixar para te ensinar esse jutsu meu apenas no final, por que senti que você não estava preparado. Mas agora, eu sinto que você tem capacidade bastante para aprender isso depois de dois anos de aquecimento em utilizar jutsus de elementos sem problemas"

"Pode apostar que estou pronto Kakashi-niisan! pois eu faria de tudo para poder ficar mais forte!" - exclamou Naruto confiante

Isso fez Kakashi der o olho sorriso até depois ficar sério, "Bem, o jutsu que vou te ensinar se chama **Chidori** (Mil Pássaros). É uma técnica de assassinação nível Rank-A. Essa técnica faz com que você tenha que canalizar o seu chakra da natureza **Raiton** para a palma da sua mão. Eu tenho a versão mais forte dela que se chama **Raikiri** (Espada Relâmpago), mas essa apenas funciona por causa do meu sharingan. O que torna impossível de você aprender ela. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não possa aprender o **Chidori**. Ela é digamos muito parecida ao **Rasengan** (Esfera Espiral) que você tinha aprendido. Presta atenção nos selos de mão necessários para executa-lo"

Kakashi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão enquanto Naruto ficou observando, prestando atenção nos selos necessários para poder executar essa técnica. Kakashi quando terminou de fazer os selos de mão, ele mirou a palma da mão direita dele no chão. E Começou a desenvolver uma grande rajada de eletricidade que estava saindo da palma da mão dele e cercando a mão inteira. Essa eletricidade estava fazendo barulhos como fossem mil pássaros cantando. Isso deixou Naruto de olhos arregalados, intrigado nesse jutsu que ele estava fazendo.

"Daí então observa o que acontece quando eu a faço entrar em impacto com alguma coisa" - disse Kakashi enquanto executava o jutsu

Ele se virou a uma árvore, avançou até ela e mirou o **Chidori** no tronco dela. E os resultados foram chocantes para Naruto. O tronco da árvore teve um grande buraco nela que fez até a parte de cima se despencar no chão.

"Whoa! esse jutsu é incrível!" - exclamou Naruto de olhos arregalados

Kakashi se virou e sorriu para ele, tendo gostado do elogio que recebeu do jutsu dele, "Bem agora é sua vez, lembrou dos selos necessários para essa técnica?"

"Hai!" - disse Naruto sorrindo

E com isso, Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão para poder executar essa técnica. E depois que terminou, ele mirou a palma da mão esquerda dele no chão. E depois então mostrou algo que fez Kakashi arregalar os olhos dele.

"NARUTO!" - gritou Kakashi

"O que foi nii-san?" - perguntou Naruto, confuso do grito que ele deu.

"O..o seu **Chidori**...é..." - disse Kakashi extremamente chocado

* * *

(Torre do Hokage)

Minato estava sentado por trás da mesa dele do escritório, estava cuidando da tal famosa papelada. Quando então ele viu uma nuvem de fumaça aparecer na frente dele, e mostrava um cão utilizando uma badana da vila Konoha.

"Pois não Pakkun?" - perguntou Minato sorrindo

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi me enviou para te chamar. Ele disse que queria te mostrar uma coisa"

Isso fez Minato levantar a sobrancelha de curiosidade, "Claro, estarei logo lá. Arigato"

"Hokage-sama" - disse Pakkun reverenciando que então desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça

Minato então se levantou da cadeira e desapareceu num flash amarelo para o santuário do clã Senju.

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju)

Minato apareceu na sala casa dele e viu Naruto junto com Kakashi, Tsunade e Shizune.

"Sensei, desculpe por ter incomodado você. Mas queria que você viesse para ver algo que me espantou muito" - disse Kakashi

"O que seria Kakashi?" - perguntou Minato

"Vamos lá pra fora e eu mostrarei" - disse Kakashi que então foi para fora junto com os outros que o estavam seguindo

"Naruto, execute o **Chidori** " - pediu Kakashi

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão e então levou a palma da mão esquerda dele para o chão. E quando executou o **Chidori** , fez muitos olhos ao redor ficarem arregalados.

"Naruto..." - disse Minato ficando sem palavras

"Não...pode...ser" - disse Tsunade chocada

"Incrível!" - disse Shizune chocada

Naruto olhou em volta enquanto executava o jutsu e viu muitos olhando pra ele com caras de peixe que estavam sufocando fora da água. Ele sentiu que todos eles estavam chocados. Isso o fez ficar confuso, e então se preocupar se tinha feito algo de errado.

"Eu fiz algo de errado?" - perguntou Naruto preocupado

"Não Naru, o que você acabou de fazer. Certamente fez meu coração parar nesse instante, é algo que nunca pensei que você seria capaz de fazer" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Mas eu não entendo..." - disse Naruto extremamente confuso

"Naruto. Observa bem o meu **Chidori** " - pediu Kakashi que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão e executou o jutsu

"Agora vê, quais são as diferenças do seu e o meu?" - perguntou Kakashi enquanto teve o jutsu executado na mão dele

Naruto olhou atentamente para o **Chidori** do Kakashi e o dele para entender a diferença das duas, até então ele ter notado, "Bem os dois são de cores diferentes, enquanto o meu parece ser maior e mais barulhento"

"Isso mesmo Naru, o seu é de cor vermelha enquanto do Kakashi é azul, agora porque você não o testa naquela árvore ali?" - perguntou Minato apontando a uma árvore que estava um pouco distante deles

Naruto olhou para a árvore apontada e sorriu, "Certo tou-chan!"

E então Naruto correu até a direção da árvore e mirou sua mão carregada de eletricidade no tronco dela. E os resultados fizeram todos ficarem completamente perplexos.

No momento em que fez impacto. Ao invés da árvore perder seu tronco. Ela se explodiu em milhares de pedaços, do tronco até em cima. Tendo feito restar nada mas apenas as folhas e frutas que caíram no chão.

"Uau..." - disseram Tsunade e Shizune ao mesmo tempo perplexas

"Sem dúvida isso deveria se chamar de **Chidori** demoníaco" - pensou Kakashi chocado e tendo achado que isso teve haver com a Kyuubi

"Será mesmo que seja a influência da Kyuubi que deixou esse jutsu tão poderoso? isso foi o mesmo quando ele executou o **Rasengan** " - pensou Minato perplexo

Enquanto isso, Naruto quando se recuperou do jutsu que fez, ele olhou para frente e ficou muito chocado no que viu. Não restava nada, a árvore havia desaparecido completamente e no chão estavam todas as folhas e frutas dela.

"Nossa! nunca pensei que meu **Chidori** faria tamanho estrago assim! assim como foi quando executei o **Rasengan**!" - pensou Naruto chocado mas por outro lado feliz que o jutsu que ele fez era muito poderoso

"Huh...bem...isso foi...impressionante Naruto" - disse Kakashi tão chocado que nem sabia o que dizer

Minato então saiu do choque dele e dispôs uma cara séria, "Realmente isso foi brilhante Naru, mas procura de agora em diante em tomar muito cuidado ao executar esse jutsu, além do **Rasengan** , o seu **Chidori** também tem um poder devastador. Porque pode ser que você acidentalmente acerta uma pessoa querida ou uma aliada e então sabe o que acontece..."

Naruto compreendeu onde o pai dele queria chegar, ele sabia que estava certo. Pois o **Chidori** dele tinha um poder devastador, o bastante para causar morte certa em qualquer um que estiver no caminho.

"Hai! tou-chan, eu prometo que usarei com muito cuidado esse jutsu" - assegurou Naruto sorrindo

Isso fez Minato sorrir e acariciar a cabeça dele de afeição, "Bom garoto, bem porque você não vai comer? deve estar com muita fome depois de ter feito esse jutsu. Pois quanto mais você treina usando seu chakra, mais aumenta sua fome"

"Yay! RAMEM!" - exclamou Naruto

Isso fez todos ficarem com gotas anime na testa, terem achado hilário da atitude dele quando involve ramem.

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, A Noite)

Naruto estava no quarto dele, dormindo até então ele ter acordado de susto como se tivesse tido um pesadelo.

"Droga, não esse sonho de novo" - pensou Naruto que então foi até o banheiro para se enxaguar para se acalmar

No passado ano, ele tem tido sonhos da Kyuubi No Yoko(A Raposa das Nove Caudas) e a face da mãe dele. Naruto sabia que a kyuubi estava selada dentro dele agora, mas ele não falou com ninguém sobre isso ainda. Ele queria se acostumar ao conhecimento disso por conta própria. Foram apenas alguns meses atrás que ele descobriu, quando ele lia livros sobre Bijuus e Jinchuuriki. Ele ficou surpreso que havia mais oito Bijuus como a raposa e que todos eles estavam selados dentro dos humanos, quem eram chamados de Jinchuuriki. Surpreende mente, ele ficou aliviado em ter percebido o motivo das pessoas que sempre o olhavam com olhares hostis, era por que como eles perderam muitos entes queridos durante o ataque da Kyuubi, eles o olhavam como a raposa que fizeram a vida deles num inferno. Ele não podia culpa-los, ele entedia que depois de tudo que eles passaram, acharam muito difícil em tê-lo aceitado. Eles odiavam a Kyuubi, não ele.

Alguns minutos depois, ele saiu do banheiro e decidiu falar com o pai dele sobre isso. Ele não podia odiar o pai dele e nem a mãe falecida dele, ele sabia também que o motivo de Minato não tê-lo contado sobre isso, era porque ele queria que Naruto passasse a ter uma infância normal, ele não queria deixa-lo horrorizado que o que ele carregava era o monstro que arruinou muitas vidas e quase fez toda Konoha ter desaparecido do mapa. Ele também entendeu que a mãe dele teve que fazer o jutsu de selamento para garantir que a Kyuubi não ficasse a solta, e que eles odiaram em ter ele como o próximo a carregar esse fardo. Ele também não podia odiar a avó dele e a tia dele, pois assim como Minato, elas não queriam assustá-lo sobre isso e que queriam que ele vivesse feliz e tivesse uma infância saudável.

Minato estava na biblioteca dele. Ele ficou vendo fichas de funcionários presentes, e se são adequados para atuarem como professores. Ele também viu uma ficha de personagem que dizia que esse seria professor no próximo ano. No mesmo ano em que Naruto estaria frequentando a academia.

"Iruka Umino..ele é um bom homem. Eu sei que ele seria um ótimo professor para o Naru. Apesar de ter perdido seus pais durante o ataque da Kyuubi, mas eu acredito que não o verá como a raposa" - pensou Minato sorrindo

Daí então ele ouviu passos que estavam entrando na biblioteca dele e viu que era Naruto. Ele olhou do seu trabalho para ele e sorriu pra ele. No entanto, olhando para os olhos dele, ele viu que há algo o perturbando.

"O que é Naru? aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou Minato gentilmente

Naruto ficou apertando os dedos de seus pés um pouco e pareceu um pouco desconfortável para falar. Mas ele decidiu fazer mesmo assim.

"Tou-chan, eu... eu queria te falar uma coisa e te pedir um favor?" - perguntou Naruto nervosamente

Minato começou a ficar um pouco preocupado ao ter olhado para a face dele e imediatamente se levantou de seu assento e caminhou até ele. Ele se agachou na frente dele e pôs uma mão na bochecha dele.

"Tá tudo bem Naru. Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Algo aconteceu?" - perguntou Minato gentilmente

"Eu tenho tido esses sonhos por um ano. Primeiramente eu pensei em nada disso. Daí então eles começaram a aparecer regularmente e eu achei que poderiam parar depois de um tempo. Mas, não parou" - disse Naruto olhando para os pés

"Bem? o que seria que você queria me contar?" - perguntou Minato docemente

"É...hum, sobre a Kyuubi No Yoko tou-chan. Eu sei que kaa-chan selou a raposa dentro de mim por causa da minha herança Uzumaki. Eu tenho visto a raposa e kaa-chan frequentemente nos meus sonhos que eu tenho tido" - disse Naruto lentamente

Minato congelou onde estava quando ouviu o nome da Kyuubi. Ele não sabia se ficaria maravilhado na astucia dele ou preocupado no fato de ele ter descorberto sobre a Kyuubi. Ele sabia como a vila tratava o Naruto. Mas ele não pode mudar as vistas das pessoas quem não olham por trás da dor e da tristeza. Ele temia pensar que o filho dele começasse a odiar ele por não tê-lo contado sobre isso.

Naruto percebeu o que o pai dele estava pensando e apertou a mão dele para ganhar a atenção dele, "Eu jamais poderia odiar você tou-chan. Você é a única pessoa nesse mundo que eu amo mais. Eu entendo porque kaa-chan teve que selar a raposa dentro de mim. Eu não odeio as pessoas também. Eu amo Konoha com as pessoas dentro dela e tudo. Eu posso sentir as emoções e sentimentos delas. Eles estão se doendo e martirizando sobre terem perdido muitos de seus entes queridos durante o ataque. Eles não me odeiam, eles odeiam a raposa. Mas eu sei que é difícil para eles olharem por trás do ódio"

Minato olhou para o filho dele como ele falou da vila. Ele não podia acreditar que o filho dele que ficou segurando a mão dele, falava tão sabiamente. Uma lágrima caiu do olho dele como ele percebeu o que o Hiruzen falou para ele anos atrás.

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, 7 anos atrás)

Minato estava com o Naruto no colo enquanto esteve no quarto dele. Depois ele ouviu a porta bater.

"Entre!" - exclamou Minato

E quando a porta se abriu, mostrou o aposentado terceiro Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi parado no lado de fora sorrindo.

"Sandaime-sama! a que devo a honra de sua visita?" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Eu vim apenas para ver o Naruto-kun, para ver como ele está" - disse Hiruzen sorrindo

"Ele está bem, quando ele foi examinado no hospital não encontraram nada de ruim nele. Graças a Kami que ele nasceu saudável" - disse Minato sorrindo aliviada mente

"Se importa se eu segurar ele?" - perguntou Hiruzen sorrindo

"Claro! mas cuidado porque ele está dormindo" - disse Minato que então entregou o filho dele para os braços de Hiruzen

Hiruzen sorriu enquanto segurava o bebe loiro nos braços dele. Isso o deu uma sensação de dejavu quando segurou Minato quando ele era bebê a muito tempo atrás.

"Ele tem o seu rosto" - disse Hiruzen sorrindo

Com isso Minato esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça dele vergonhosamente, "Hehe, só acho que ele irá puxar mais a personalidade de Kushina. Como dizem que uma criança sempre tem algo do pai e da mãe dele"

Hiruzen riu e depois olhou de volta para Naruto sorrindo e dizendo, "Não importa o que seja Minato. Tenho certeza que quando ele crescer, ele será um shinobi jamais visto antes, assim como você foi. Você verá, que quando chegar a hora. A vontade de fogo irá brilhar nos olhos de Naruto-kun. Ele nasceu em tempos de trevas e sei que ele será a luz que irá encaminhar todos por meio disso"

Minato sorriu docemente nessas belas palavras que Hiruzen disse para ele. Não havia dúvida que Naruto irá se tornar uma lenda quando crescer. Pois ele mesmo acreditava que o filho dele seria um shinobi jamais visto antes. E possivelmente, até superar ele.

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, Agora)

"Você estava completamente certo Sandaime-sama. A vontade de fogo brilha brilhantemente no Naru" - pensou Minato que então sentiu Naruto por suas mãozinhas na face dele e limpar o choro dele.

"Me desculpe Naru que eu não havia te contado antes. Eu estava preocupado sobre como você reagiria e pensei em lhe contar sobre isso quando você for mais velho" - disse Minato em uma voz baixa

"Eu sei tou-chan. Está tudo bem" - disse Naruto como ele sorriu para o amado pai dele

"Tou-chan...um, eu quero falar com a Kyuubi!" - disse Naruto de repente

"Você...o que?" - perguntou Minato chocado

"Eu disse que quero falar com a Kyuubi" - disse Naruto de novo com mais clareza

A face do Minato ficou séria no pedido do Naruto. Naruto nunca pediu ao pai dele pra nada na vida dele. Vendo o olhar sério na face dele, ele ficou preocupado que iria levar uma bronca por ter perguntado isso. Honestamente, ele não sabia porque ele queria falar com a bijuu. Ele não odiava a Kyuubi, nem gostava da Kyuubi. Isso foi principalmente por causa do que ele lia sobre entidades de chakra que era do ponto de vista dos humanos. Ele queria entender a bijuu. Porque ele era como os humanos fizeram ele ser. Porque ele podia sentir raiva e malicia e um raio de solidão quando toda vez sentia um chakra massivo que estava dentro do corpo dele.

"Naruto, porque você quer falar com a Kyuubi?" - perguntou Minato com uma cara séria

Ele sabia que a jaula que prendia a raposa era forte o suficiente para mantê-la afastada. Mas ainda ele não entendeu a razão por trás do pedido do Naruto.

"Eu quero entender a Bijuu tou-chan. Porque eles existem? tudo que sabemos sobre Bijuus era do ponto de vista dos humanos, quem odiava as criaturas" - disse Naruto com uma voz bastante séria

Minato foi pego pra trás de surpresa por essa resposta. Ele esperava ele estar em um profundo pensamento sobre isso. Ele pensou por um minuto e então balançou a cabeça.

Naruto se sentou na posição lótus na frente do pai dele. Minato ativou seu Senjutsu, como as pálpebras dos olhos dele ficaram amarelas e os colírios dos olhos dele ficaram em posição diagonal e de cor dourada. Ele olhou bem profundamente para os olhos do Naruto e dispôs um genjutsu aumentado para invadir a mente dele.

* * *

(Dentro Da Mente Do Naruto)

Ambos Naruto e Minato apareceram dentro do que parece ser um esgoto. Haviam canos em cada parede e o chão estava coberto de água com vinte centímetros de altura. Eles viram um longo corredor na frente deles e começaram a caminhar nessa direção.

" **Chegue mais perto** " - disse uma voz grossa que parecia ser da Kyuubi

Depois de caminharem por alguns minutos, Naruto e Minato se acharam olhando a uma enorme porta de ferro com barras verticais. Havia um pequeno pedaço de papel no topo do meio dele com um kanji escrito 'Selo' desenhado nela. Naruto olhou para dentro da jaula gigante e viu que estava vazia. Ele ia ir para dentro quando então Minato o parou segurando o ombro dele com a mão dele.

"Espere Naru. A raposa irá se mostrar" - disse Minato olhando firmemente para a jaula

De repente, por trás das barras da jaula vazia, Naruto e Minato viram dois olhos vermelhos com pálpebras pretas verticais brilhando. Como os olhos se aproximaram da porta, ele notou a forma da raposa com nove caudas se mexendo selvagemente por trás das costas dele. Daí então ficou por trás das barras, o ser mais poderoso do mundo, a mais forte de todas as nove bijuus, a Kyuubi No Yoko.

" **Naruto** " - disse a raposa como ele olhava para o Naruto no olho dele

Por alguns minutos, a Kyuubi e Naruto se olharam através dos olhos de um do outro

Antes que Naruto possa sentir uma massa no estomago dele, ele pôde sempre sentir ódio ou malicia e algumas vezes, solidão. Agora parado de frente a bijuu, ele pareceu calmo. Naruto sorriu, o chakra dele devia estar acalmando e relaxando a Kyuubi.

No entanto do caso, Naruto estava ligado que a Kyuubi também podia sentir ele, como ele também tinha a habilidade de ler as emoções das pessoas. Foi por volta de cinco minutos que Naruto e Kyuubi estavam ainda se olhando nos olhos um do outro. Era como se eles pudessem olhar bem dentro da alma de um do outro. Naruto viu alguma coisa nos olhos da Kyuubi que fez os olhos dele arregalarem.

Eles eram iguais. Eles ambos foram odiados e temidos pelas pessoas. Eles eram ambos considerados demônios. Eles ambos sabiam do significado de solidão. Sabiam do significado de ódio.

Eles eram o mesmo, em mais jeitos do que um.

Naruto entendeu a Bijuu agora. Ele era desentendido. Ele estava sozinho. E foi por causa das pessoas temerem seu poder, eles odiavam ele. Naruto parou alto e orgulhoso perante a raposa gigante e deu a ele um sorriso e uma balançada de cabeça, o que foi replicada pela Kyuubi si mesmo.

É dito que quando duas pessoas possam sentir os sentimentos um do outros, eles não precisam de palavras para se expressarem. Porque quando você pode sentir um ao outro em um nível intimo, você não pode ajudar mas amar eles.

Enquanto isso, Minato parou atrás ao lado do Naruto e olhou intensamente na interação entre o filho dele e a Kyuubi. Ele sabia que Naruto tinha uma habilidade única de sentir a emoção dos outros. E ainda, ele não entendeu o que o Naruto estava querendo conquistar. Os olhos dele ficaram então arregalados quando viu Naruto sorrir e balançar a cabeça pra Kyuubi e foi devolvido com um sorriso e um balanço de cabeça da própria Kyuubi.

"Me desculpe, por tudo que aconteceu com você" - disse Naruto depois de um longo silencio

" **Eu sei** " - disse a Kyuubi ainda olhando para a forma pequena do Naruto

Naruto levantou sua mão direita e a formou num punho até a direção da Kyuubi.

"Naru!" - exclamou Minato preocupado

Ele iria parar o filho dele quando então parou onde estava quando viu uma cena na frente. Nunca na vida dele ele tinha visto algo assim na frente dele. Um garoto de sete anos fazendo amizade com a maior bijuu do mundo.

E então a Kyuubi bateu seu punho junto o do Naruto. Daí, eles estavam ligados um com outro. Eles ambos sabiam tudo sobre um ao outro. As origens dele, a vida deles, os pensamentos deles, a escuridão deles e mais importante, eles sabiam que podiam confiar um ao outro com suas vidas.

Naruto sabia agora sobre Hagomoro Otsunuki, o Rikudou Sennin(Sannin De Seis Caminhos). Ele sabia sobre os dois filhos dele, Indra Otsunuki e Asura Otsunuki. As razões por trás do mundo shinobi ir a um período de guerra sem fim. A razão porque ele sentiu que ele era diferente das outas pessoas. Ele agora sabia quem ele era e olhou para a marca sol e lua nas palmas da mão direita e esquerda dele.

Mas o mais importante de tudo, ele sabia o tipo de pessoa a mãe dele era.

"Eu vou salvar você um dia...Kurama" - disse Naruto dando um dos sorrisos mais lindos que Minato já viu

"Naru?" - perguntou Minato

Naruto passou a olhar para o pai dele sorrindo e dizendo, "Sim tou-chan?"

"O que aconteceu agora?" - perguntou Minato com cuidado pois foi estranho para ele ver a Kyuubi sorrir.

Naruto riu da reação do pai dele e pensou, "Deve ter sido terrivelmente estranho pra ele"

Ele então se virou para Kurama, "Kurama, poderia mostrar para o meu tou-chan o que você me mostrou agora?"

Daí então Kurama se virou para a figura pequena do Minato e rosnou para ele com suas caudas balançando, " **Neto de Hashirama**!"

Isso fez Minato ter uma gota anime por ouvir isso.

"Ei! ele era meu tratara avô ok?!" - disse Naruto com um olhar infantil chateado, pois o tratara avô dele e o pai dele eram seus ídolos. Ele não aceitaria alguém falar mal deles

" **Tá.Tanto faz** " - disse Kurama que então estendeu seu punho na direção do Minato

Minato olhou para o Naruto com um olhar questionável, não tendo certeza do que fazer.

"Está tudo bem tou-chan. Bate socos com ele e você saberá do que estou falando" - assegurou Naruto sorrindo

Decidindo confiar no filho dele, então Minato bateu socos com a Kyuubi. Uma vez que quebraram contato, ele ficou quieto por um tempo. Ele sabia de tudo agora. As origens dele. A historia inalterada do mundo shinobi. Ele virou até seu filho e olhou para ele com descrença nos olhos dele. Algo que ele tem feito muito nos passados poucos anos. Ele perguntava se havia alguma coisa que Naruto não podia fazer. Era tão surreal. Mas fez sentido.

Ele fechou seus olhos e cruzou os braços no peito dele. Um traço que Naruto herdou do pai dele toda vez quando estivesse pensando fundo. Ele foi por meio de tudo e pegou cada informação que ele sabia que aprendeu recentemente.

Alguns minutos depois, Minato abriu os olhos dele e caminhou até o Naruto. Ele instantemente o pegou com seu braço direito e fez carinho na cabeça dele com o braço esquerdo dele. Tudo o que causou Naruto ficar extremamente envergonhado.

"TOU-CHAN!" - gritou Naruto extremamente envergonhado que Kurama estava vendo tudo isso

"Shhh...deixe eu falar ok?" - pediu Minato docemente que então recebeu um pequeno balanço de cabeça do Naruto

"Eu nunca tinha acreditado em destino Naruto. Eu sempre acreditei que um forja o próprio caminho deles por meio de trabalho duro e determinação. Mas oque eu aprendi agora foi extremamente surreal. Mas isso faz sentido para situação atual do mundo shinobi. Eu achei você especial, pois isso é o trabalho de um pai certo? pois como todo pai, é o meu dever em acreditar em você. Guiar você nas horas sombrias e ficar ao seu lado dentro da luz. Então, não importa se você é a criança da profecia ou ao fato de nós dois sermos descendentes do Rikudou Sennin. Você é Naruto Senju, filho de Kushina Uzumaki e Minato Senju. Isso é o que mais importa pra mim, isso faz você ser bastante especial pra mim, é por isso que sempre irei acreditar em você Naru" - explicou Minato que então por ultimo havia beijado a cabeça do Naruto

Naruto pode sentir o amor que o pai dele tinha por ele. Isso o fez se sentir tão quente no abraço dele. Isso o fez se sentir seguro. Ele sabia quem ele era e o que ele teve que fazer. Ele era Naruto Senju e ele sempre amaria o pai dele e alcançar seu sonho de criar um mundo onde todos que ele ama viveriam felizes e em paz.

Naruto olhou para os olhos do pai dele e balançou sua cabeça lentamente e o pegou num abraço forte.

" **Chega dessa cena chata. Está me dando dor de cabeça** " - debochou Kurama que então Naruto e Minato riram e Kurama se deitou sobre suas patas e passou a dormir

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**CONFISSÕES DOLOROSAS**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Executando/Mencionando Jutsu** "

" **Biju Falando** "

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, 1 Ano Depois)

Naruto lentamente abriu seus olhos como os primeiros raios de sol banharam o quarto com os raios ensolarados. Ele se sentou na cama e olhou para o relógio na parede a frente, o que mostrou que era sete da manhã. Ele espreguiçou seus braços, removeu o cobertor de cima dele e saiu de sua cama confortável e caminhou até o banheiro para se lavar.

Uma hora depois, Naruto pode ser visto caminhando das escadas e caminhou até a cozinha onde ele viu o pai dele, a avó dele, a tia dele e também o padrinho dele Jiraiya. Fazia tempo que ele não via o padrinho dele. Mesmo que Jiraiya não era mais um ninja ativo de Konoha, o trabalho dele era muito importante para a vila.

Os passados três anos fizeram Naruto ver Jiraiya em uma luz diferente. Ele o ajudou a crescer imensamente em vários aspectos. Ele pode até ser um super pervetido, mas era um ninja sábio, forte e bastante experiente. Incrivelmente forte. Isso o fez tremer ao pensar sobre o quanto o corpo dele doía depois de todos esses exercícios taijutsus com ele. Havia tempos em que ele voltava pra casa cheio de arranhões e feridas em todo corpo. Se não fosse pelo chakra potente que o providenciava poderes curativos avançados, ele duvidaria se pudesse continuar com esse treinamento brutal com o Sannin devido a idade dele.

Isso fez ele lembrar da promessa que ele fez por si mesmo quando ouviu Jiraiya e Fukasaku falar.

* * *

(Flashback De 2 Anos Atrás)

Pelos passados meses, Naruto e Jiraiya trabalharam intensamente na habilidades deles para dominar o chakra senjutsu. Jiraiya as vezes levava Naruto para e então eles treinariam juntos para ensinar o garoto em vários aspectos do senjutsu.

Mais cedo, Jiraiya requiriu a ajuda dos dois grandes anciãos Fukasaku e Shima para entrar no modo sábio, enquanto Naruto podia entrar no estado aumentado por conta própria. Esse atributo do Naruto chocou o Jiraiya e os anciãos sapos grandemente. Em todo o tempo deles, eles nunca se cruzaram com alguém quem estava tão proximamente conectado ou compatível com o chakra da natureza.

Naruto era capaz de fazer coisas que uma criança de seis anos não poderia fazer. O garotinho loiro poderia entender técnicas ensinadas pra ele na primeira tentativa dele sem nenhum problema. Apesar do seu corpo pequeno, ele poderia derrotar shinobis nível ANBU em taijutsu sozinho quando aumenta seus músculos com chakra senjutsu e pode as vezes ficar par a par com Minato, Jiraiya ou até Tsunade quando estiver em modo sábio. Ele tinha um controle de chakra avançado que era outro aspecto que não seria possível para Naruto. Um nível de precisão como essa seria algo que somente Tsunade tinha.

Deixado sozinho e tendo muitos pensamentos na cabeça dele. Por um longo tempo, ele achava que Minato fosse a criança da profecia. Mas ao ter olhado Naruto crescer e ter sido mencionado pelo próprio Gamamasu sobre isso, fez levantar suas especulações. O estado que Naruto estava progredindo também assustava ele. Ele era um Senju afinal de contas. Jiraiya ainda não esqueceu o olhar dos olhos de Minato quando ele massacrou esses shinobis de Iwa. Ele sabia que pelo tempo que Naruto crescesse na idade 15 ou até 12 por essa importância, os poderes dele seriam comparados aos deuses. Esse pensamento enviou uma tremedeira na medula espinhal dele.

Quais eram os limites do garoto?

Ele tem algum?

Eventualmente, isso começou a fazer mais sentido pra ele. Naruto era incrivelmente maturo na idade dele. Mesmo que ele agia na própria idade dele na frente de Minato e nos outros, ele mostrou astucia longe o bastante na idade dele. Ele via coisas do ponto de vista de um adulto e entender suas preocupações.

Enquanto treinava em Senjutsu, Naruto descobriu que ele poderia entrar em estágio aumentado instantemente. Senjutsu é uma técnica especializada que permite o utilizador a sentir e pegar a energia natural que flutua no mundo. No entanto, pro Naruto, é uma experiência completamente diferente. Ele pode sentir a energia flutuando no mundo como se fosse uma prática natural para ele. Enquanto a maioria dos utilizadores deveriam pegar a energia natural e balança-la com o chakra Yin e Yang deles. No caso do Naruto, chakra Senjutsu correria dentro dele como uma maré enorme e balançar-se por conta própria.

Atualmente, o garoto de seis anos Naruto estava parado ao lado de Jiraiya nos jardins do santuário Senju

"Bem, o que você está esperando? invoque Gamakichi e diz a ele para pedir ao Fukasaku-sensei para invocar agente pra lá" - disse Jiraiya

"Hai! ero-jichan!" - exclamou Naruto o que fez Jiraiya ficar torcendo o olho de irritado. Apesar de tudo que Naruto pode fazer, ele ainda age como uma criancinha que não mostra respeito aos seus superiores

Naruto mordeu seu polegar esquerdo, trazendo sangue para fora e fez um conjunto de selos de mão e bateu com a palma da sua mão no chão exclamando, " **Kuchiyose No Jutsu** (Jutsu De Invocação)!"

De repente havia uma nuvem de fumaça e apareceu um pequeno sapo laranja. Era um jovem sapo laranja com marcas roxas envolta de seus olhos, boca e estômago. O sapo era pequeno bastante para caber na cabeça do Naruto.

"Gamakichi!" - exclamou Naruto de felicidade que então pegou o sapo nas suas mãos e o pôs no topo da cabeça e Gamakichi se moveu um pouco para ficar confortável.

Desde que Naruto foi introduzido ao contrato de invocação de sapos quando tinha quatro anos. Ele foi o primeiro sapo que Naruto invocou, e então passaram rapidamente a se tornaram grandes amigos.

Gamakichi bateu socos com Naruto em sinal de amizade, "Yo! Naruto, qual é a boa?. Porque me chamou?"

"Kichi, poderia pedir ao Fukasaku-sensei e Shima-sama para fazer uma invocação revertida para nos levar para Mt Myoboku? precisamos acabar com treinamento" - pediu Naruto

"Claro mano!" - disse Gamakichi que então desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça para a terra dos sapos.

Jiraiya e Naruto ficaram perto um do outro como eles esperaram pela técnica de invocação revertida a tomar lugar. Depois de alguns minutos os dois se acharam no lugar dos sapos e perto de um portal especial que conectava Konoha com esse portal que permitia sapos pequenos viajarem rapidamente entre dois lugares sem ter que usar a técnica de invocação. Assim, os sapos podem ser invocados para ajudar Konoha dentro de um evento que um invocador de sapo vivo não esteja em Konoha na hora.

"Naruto-chan! já faz um tempo desde que você veio nos visitar, como você esteve? - perguntou Fukasaku sorrindo

Naruto reverenciou em respeito perante ao sapo ancião.

"Eu estou bem Fukasaku-sensei. Ero-jichan disse que estou quase pronto em terminar na arte **Kawazu Kumite** (Kata do Sapo) e que esse é o teste final pra mim" - disse Naruto sorrindo que então pode sentir Jiraiya esfregar a cabeça dele gentilmente

Fukasaku olhou para Jiraiya para o canto dos olhos dele e viu ele balançar a cabeça e depois pensou, "Então, está na hora... é difícil acreditar o quão rápido você está crescendo, Naruto-chan"

Jiraiya pediu ao Naruto para ir a frente e se encontrar com Gamakichi enquanto ele conversasse com Fukasaku. Naruto pôde sentir algo perturbando Jiraiya e queria perguntar a ele sobre isso. Mas com um olhar da cara do Jiraiya e ele sabia que ele não o contaria nada. Naruto inocentemente balançou a cabeça e correu afrente, enquanto secretamente fazia um único selo de mão. Jiraiya sorriu docemente, olhado para o garoto loiro partindo. Ele pareceu tão inocente agora. Logo quando Naruto ficou fora de vista, suas estruturas faciais tomaram uma expressão séria, tendo pensado em muitas dificuldades que Naruto enfrentaria.

"Nada havia mudado Fukasaku-sensei" - disse Jiraiya com uma expressão séria e triste

"O que quer dizer com isso, Jiraiya meu garoto?" - perguntou Fukasaku

"Shodai-sama criou o sistema das vilas, formou uma era de paz temporária e terminou a era das grandes guerras dos clãs. Mas isso mudou alguma coisa? onde quer que você vai, há sempre uma guerra. As ultimas três guerras shinobi são um exemplo principal disso. E ouvi que uma guerra civil pode começar logo em Kirigakure devido as loucuras do Mizukage, que é um jinchuuriki. As relações entre Iwagakure e nossa vila não esteve posta. Eu temo que eles possam estar planejando alguma coisa de acordo com o meu sistema de espionagem. E há também um grupo de mercenários que são compostos por shinobis desaparecidos. Eles são novos e estão sendo fundados por Amegakure pelo que ouvi. E outra coisa é, que eles são todos shinobis de classe Rank-S. Eu não sei qual é o objetivo deles ainda mas não será nada bom. Eu temo que se essa situação continuar, teremos mais uma guerra que não demorará muito por vir. Há muito ódio nesse mundo. Um shinobi de uma vila é ordenado matar shinobi de outra vila mesmo durante esses tempos se eles são de uma vila imimiga. Shinobis não entende um ao outro e lutam para matar o outro por causa do ódio que havia se festejado desde gerações atrás. E se uma guerra ocorrer, jovens crianças serão forçadas a irem as fronteiras de novo. Algumas vezes eu me pergunto se verdadeira paz seria possível. Minato e eu perdemos muito lutando nas ultimas guerras shinobi. Eu não quero Naruto passar pelo mesmo" - disse Jiraiya tristemente

Fukasaku olhou para seu estudante de longo tempo com uma expressão caída. Ele sabia que Jiraiya era muito apegado ao garoto e se importava profundamente com ele. Olhar o Naruto ser forçado a ir a uma guerra deveria ser muito duro para Jiraiya.

"Ele tem uma alma forte Jiraiya. Acredite nele. Ele crescerá para ser um homem com uma força imaginável" - disse Fukasaku

Jiraiya e Fukasaku foram até os campos de grama para procurar pelo Naruto, completamente perdendo um par de olhos azuis que ficou os observando um pouco distante deles, escutava tudo que estavam falando.

"Paz... um lugar onde pessoas não mais se odeiem. Eu... vou criar um mundo onde vocês possam viver felizes... tou-chan, baa-chan, Shizune-neechan, ero-ojichan, Kakashi-nissan e Sandaime-jiji" - pensou Naruto com uma lágrima que correu pela bochecha dele e então desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça. Revelou que era um **Kage Bunshin** (Clone Da Sombra)

O verdadeiro Naruto que pegou tudo que o clone dele ouviu. Sentiu ódio pela primeira vez para aqueles que ousariam fazer as pessoas que ele amava sofrerem.

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, Agora)

A face dele optou um sorriso feliz como ele caminhou até a mesa onde a família dele estava.

"Bom dia tou-chan, baa-chan, Shizune-neechan e ero-ojichan" - saudou Naruto como ele se sentou na mesa perto do Minato

"Naru, você acordou cedo hoje. Você dormiu bem?" - perguntou Minato sorrindo

"Hai tou-chan" - disse Naruto sorrindo

"Não está mais tendo esses pesadelos de novo?" - perguntou Tsunade sorrindo

Tsunade quando ouviu do Minato que o neto dela fez amizade com a própria Kyuubi. Isso a fez sentir como se o mundo tivesse parado envolta dela. Pois tanta coisa que ela testemunhou na vida e em tudo que ela viu do Naruto. Jamais poderia imaginar que ele faria amizade com a Biju mais forte do mundo. Assim como Shizune que teve a mesma reação que da Tsunade. Minato acalmou elas dizendo que estava tudo bem, e que ele viu isso acontecer perante aos olhos dele.

"Não baa-chan, finalmente esses pesadelos não aconteceram mais. Kurama sempre faz com que eu me sentisse em paz" - disse Naruto enquanto comia seu café da manhã

"Quem é Kurama?" - perguntou Shizune

"É o nome da Kyuubi" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Isso fez todos menos Minato ficarem perplexos, nunca sabiam que Bijus tinham nomes e muito menos um deles se abrir para o Naruto e revelar o próprio nome dele. Isso fez eles começarem a questionar se realmente a raposa não era tão mal.

"Huh... nossa, eu não esperava que Bijus tinham nome" - disse Jiraiya perplexo

"Mesmo assim, cuidado Naru-chan, nunca se sabe o que essa raposa é capaz" - disse Tsunade com uma voz séria

"Não precisa se preocupar baa-chan. Kurama nunca foi mal, a razão que ele atacou Konoha foi porque ele foi controlado por um homem mascarado que tinha o sharingan. Ele nunca quis atacar Konoha. Portanto ele nunca foi mal, ele é apenas incomodado com humanos por perto. Pois eles sempre o caçam para obter seu poder, mais nada. Ele apenas ficou sofrendo durante todos esses anos, e eu quero ajuda-lo. Ele é meu amigo" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Isso fez todos ficarem muito chocados, pois essas foram palavras muito sábias. Eles viram muitas coisas chocantes do garoto loiro que os pegaram de muita surpresa. Mas isso, não seria a toa que vissem uma criança achar que a Kyuubi fosse seu amigo e achar que ele merecia uma segunda chance. Minato não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso, porque depois da experiência que ele teve dentro da cabeça do Naruto. Ele passou a acreditar que seu filho pode alcançar o impossível.

"Depois de tudo que vi dele, eu deveria deixar de ficar surpresa" - pensou Shizune sorrindo

"Gaki, você nunca deixa de me surpreender" - pensou Jiraiya sorrindo

"Naru-chan, você sem duvida será um homem maravilhoso quando crescer" - pensou Tsunade sorrindo

"Todos vocês entendem agora, o que o Naru disse. Vamos agora não mais duvidar da capacidade dele de alcançar o impossível. Já vimos coisas demais que ele nos mostrou. Qualquer coisa mais que ele nos mostra, não será mais possível para nos surpreender" - disse Minato olhando para todos eles sorrindo

Isso fez Naruto esfregar a parte de trás da cabeça e ficar de bochechas vermelhas envergonhado e isso fez os outros rirem dele.

"Naru-chan, o que você planeja fazer hoje?" - disse Shizune mudando de assunto

"Bem... eu planejo ir treinar hoje na floresta e espero que se Hinata aparecesse, eu poderia tentar convence-la a não fugir de novo" - disse Naruto

"Hinata? a filha do líder do clã Hyuga?" - perguntou Minato interessado

"Hai, é uma garota que ficava sempre me seguindo, é porque eu queria poder conhece-lá melhor, toda vez que tento me interagir com ela, ela acaba fugindo de vergonha" - explicou Naruto

"Ora filho, se quiser, poderíamos ir no lugar onde ela mora. O pai dela e eu somos amigos de infância" - disse Minato sorrindo e mentalmente orgulhoso ao ouvir que o filho dele roubou o coração de uma garota

Isso fez o padrinho dele começar a rir pervetidamente e fez Nauto e todos olharem para ele com olhares hostis. Jiraiya teve sempre tendência a ideias para seus livros com situações marcantes.

"Oy! Oy! não olhem pra mim assim! eu não planejo nada! - exclamou Jiraiya mexendo suas mãos nervosamente

"Há! certo, primeira vez que você me vê saindo com ela, você vai começar a escrever ideias nessa porcaria sua!" - disse Naruto e isso fez os outros morrerem de rir

Isso fez Jiraiya ficar bufando de chateado por ele ter achado seu trabalho uma porcaria, "Eu te diria que o numero de vendas dos meus livros são ótimas e muitas pessoas passam a curtir a literatura disso"

"É, somente pessoas solteiras e solitárias que leem esses trapos seus" - disse Naruto. Havia vezes que ele tinha pesadelos, lembrando das palavras descritas no livro que ele uma vez leu e nisso resultou Tsunade ficar puramente furiosa quando ouviu sobre isso, fez Jiraiya sofrer muito nas mãos dela por meio de muitas pancadas que até deixou Jiraiya ferido a meses

Isso fez Minato, Tsunade e Shizune voltarem a morrer rir de novo e Jiraiya ficar com uma cara de chateado. Naruto sorriu grandemente, sentindo a emoção jovial radiando da família em volta dele.

"Queria que tudo sempre ficasse assim" - pensou Naruto

Foi por volta de uma hora depois e todos se levantaram da mesa depois de terem tido um refrescante café da manha e foram sair a trabalho.

Jiraiya teve que deixar a vila de novo por um tempo para pegar vasta informação sobre a situação de Iwagakure e a guerra civil que recentemente aconteceu em Kirigakure que dividiu a vila em duas frações - Rebeldes e a Resistencia. A guerra foi começada pelo quarto Mizukage de Kirigakure, o Jinchuuriki de três caudas, Sanbi. O homem estava liderando uma guerra para livrar dos utilizadores de linhagem de sangue. Foi dito que ele achava eles serem muito perigosos e que o sangue deles tem sido pintados por causa do Kekkei Genkai deles. Por isso, ele decidiu matar seu próprio povo. Centenas de pessoas inocentes foram massacrados e isso foi o começo do genocídio.

Minato foi para o escritório da torre Hokage para terminar com o restante da papelada que ele teve e uns encontros de conselho que ele teve que atender que se tratava conversas pacificas com sua vila aliada Sunagakure.

Tsunade e Shizune tiveram que ir ao hospital, para cuidar de vários pacientes civis e principalmente shinobis que acabaram de voltar de missões e que precisavam de vários cuidados médicos.

Vendo que ele não teve muito que fazer hoje, Naruto decidiu completar sua rotina de exercícios físicos nas florestas da vila como sempre.

* * *

(Konoha)

Naruto estava andando silenciosamente pelo playground com suas mãos nos bolsos da sua calça. Era um dia ventoso e Naruto estava usando uma camisa quimono de cor grená de manga longa, era de gola V, amarrada a uma faixa preta sob a cintura e tinha o símbolo do clã Senju nas costas e com nove magatamas envoltas da parte do pescoço, quatro de cada lado e uma por baixo, o que surpreende mente foi a ideia de Kurama. Naruto se apaixonou muito pela camisa quimono que passou a ver ela como a preferida das preferidas dele.

" **Solitário** " - disse Kurama ao ter visto a situação atual do Naruto

"Ei! ninguém perguntou a você ok? e eu não sou um solitário. Eu sou só... uma criança muito astuta, quem gosta de entrar em conversas decentes. Então, é difícil achar alguém como eu" - disse Naruto para o amigo dele, de braços cruzados e estufando suas bochechas de vergonha

" **Isso foi patético, mesmo pra você** " - disse Kurama rindo

Decidindo não fazer o amigo dele humilhar ele mais, ele se mantéu quieto e caminhou pelo parque até a direção da floresta para treinar.

* * *

(Perto Do Santuário do Clã Hyuga)

Naruto estava andando pelas ruas a noite e percebeu que estava perto do lugar dos Hyugas. Ele sabia que se entrasse ai, poderia ter a chance de se encontrar com Hinata e conhece-la melhor. Mas ele não queria intrometer na propriedade dos outros sem ser convidado, ele sabia que o pai dele iria leva-lo até esse lugar porque o líder do clã Hyuga e ele eram amigos de infância. Portanto, Naruto decidiu ser paciente e esperar ter a chance de conhecer a garota que sempre o ficava seguindo, ele queria ter a chance de finalmente ter um amigo.

Como ele se aproximou dos portões do santuário clã Hyuuga, ele de repente viu alguém que estava saltando pelos muros na frente do santuário e depois fugiu na frente dele, ele pressentiu uma presença com ele e reconheceu de quem era esse chakra. Era o chakra da Hinata.

" **Não percebe filhote?! ela está sendo sequestrada!** " - exclamou Kurama

"Meu Kami!" - pensou Naruto horrorizado que então foi atrás do sequestrador que estava sequestrando Hinata

Naruto estava correndo na velocidade da luz para impedir que sequestrador ninja a levasse para longe. Ele não queria perder Hinata. Ele imaginou se algo aconteceria com ela se ele não tivesse vindo. Ele agradeceu a si mesmo que veio pro lugar dela porque senão tivesse vindo. Ele perderia a Hinata para sempre. Apesar de ele não tê-la conhecido direito, mas ele sentiu que ela era uma pessoa muito doce e simpática, ele não sentiu nenhuma malicia que ela tinha contra ele, mas apenas vergonha de se interagir com ele. E além de tudo.

Ele sentia como se estivesse em paz toda vez quando ela estivesse por perto.

Naruto enquanto estava correndo, ele avistou o sequestrador ninja pela frente entrando pela floresta. Ele aproveitou e cortou caminho pulando pelas arvores para pegá-lo de surpresa por baixo.

Enquanto isso o ninja sequestrador estava correndo pela floresta numa vasta velocidade, ele usava roupas pretas e tinha uma badana que representa ser um ninja de Kumogakure e estava pensando, "Assim espero que nada me impeça de eu sair daqui. Pelo bem de Kumogakure, esses olhos serão muito valiosos para fortalecer minha vila"

Até que então o ninja de Kumo avistou algo pela frente. Era um garoto loiro que saltou bem na frente dele, estava o olhando com olhares hostis.

"Quem é você?! o que quer com Hinata?!" - questionou Naruto com hostilidade

"Saia da frente garoto, não me faça fazer isso" - disse o ninja que estava alcançando sua mão até o bolso de shuriken

"Deixe ela ir, e então nada irá acontecer com você" - disse Naruto calmamente

"Há! como se você fosse capaz de me impedir" - disse o ninja sarcasticamente

"Eu vejo pela sua hitai-ite que você é um shinobi de Kumogakure. Apesar de vocês e agente não sermos aliados, mas isso não quer dizer que vocês tem o direito de entrar sem permissão na nossa vila e até sequestrar um de nós. Porque você está fazendo isso? você não sabe que isso levaria duas vilas para guerra? o que vocês ganhariam com isso?" - perguntou Naruto

"Certamente você não entende tudo isso não é? muito bem. A razão porque estou aqui, foi porque minha vila me enviou para sequestrar a herdeira do clã Hyuuga. Nós pensamos que com esses olhos preciosos, nossa vila teria novos portadores do Byakugan e então assim, teríamos um novo clã que seria a mais forte de Kumo. Assim aumentando a potencia militar da nossa vila. Nós temos dois Jinchuurikis e agora com um Doujutsu, nossa vila mostraria para Konoha quem é a mais forte de todas!. Vocês sempre ficam pisando e cuspindo na gente desde do termino da 2ª guerra shinobi, eu acabei perdendo minha família durante a guerra por causa de vocês! portanto todos esses anos estivemos nos preparando para dar o troco em vocês por tudo que fizeram na gente, pois com esses olhos, venceríamos qualquer guerra que entrássemos, ou seja, venceríamos até vocês!" - explicou o shinobi dando um sorriso doentio

Ele pode ver a cara de pavor de Hinata, sentir emoções que corriam pela cabeça dela.

Medo...Pavor...Apreensão

Só ele sentindo isso fez com que o coração dele começasse a doer, mas ele sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Pois ele jamais deixaria ele sequestrar ela.

"Você me perguntou o que eu ganho, o que nós ganhamos com isso? você é uma criancinha ingênua. Você ainda não testemunhou os horrores que existem no mundo. Nós shinobis somos assassinos. Se você nunca saber disso, então você jamais entenderia como tudo funciona" - disse o ninja seriamente

"Não importa que qualquer shinobis de Konoha fizeram durante guerras foi para proteger aqueles que eles amam contra o inimigo. Konoha não é uma vila feita de edifícios. Amor, paz, calamidade e mais de tudo é que a vontade de fogo que está presente em cada um de nós cidadãos de Konoha, esses que são a própria essência de Konoha" - disse Naruto como ele fechou os olhos e pode sentir o quão calma a vila pareceu nesse momento. Apesar dessa situação atual, ele sempre sentiu um alivio sabendo que a família dele, a vila dele estava segura

"Criança ignorante. Não pode nunca haver paz nesse mundo shinobi amaldiçoado. Verdadeira paz não é nada mais que uma ilusão" - disse o ninja nojentamente

Tantos pensamentos diferentes ficaram correndo pela cabeça do Naruto como ele olhava para o chão

Porque há tanto ódio nesse mundo?

Poderia haver verdadeira paz?

Poderia todas vilas shinobis se entendessem um ao outro?

Essa matança sem fim no mundo shinobi nunca irá parar?

"O que vai ser agora garoto? você vai sair da frente por bem ou vai sair por mal?" - disse o shinobi preparando sua kunai

A face do Naruto dispôs nenhuma emoção como sua mente ficou nevoada por essa vista. Seus olhos endureceram. Ele não queria perder seu pai, ele é a pessoa que ele mais amava. Não podia também perder sua avó e nem sua tia que também amava muito elas. Nem o padrinho dele que também ele o amava. Assim como não queria perder Hinata, ele faria de tudo para proteger ela e todos que ele amava

" **Eu sei o que você está planejando Naruto... eu não vou parar você. Estarei aqui caso você precise de ajuda** " - disse Kurama seriamente

"Eu não vou deixar ele e ninguém por um dedo na minha família" - pensou Naruto como ele tomou uma profunda respiração e se recompôs para então se preparar para o inevitável

"Deixe...ela...ir. Senão...eu... **v** **ou...matar...você** " - cochichou Naruto como sentiu seu chakra se levantar

Hinata olhou para Naruto com olhos arregalados, pelo que ela ouviu o que ele cochichou.

"O que você disse?" - perguntou o ninja

"EU DISSE... DEIXE ELA IR!" - gritou Naruto como ele socou o chão com sua mao direita que estava encasacado com chakra. Muitos arranhões foram se formando como iram na direção do ninja

No entanto, antes que o ninja agisse, o lugar inteiro onde estavam se chocou violentamente, formou uma enorme cratera. Muitos grandes e pequenos pedaços de rochas foram enviados voando em direções diferentes e como resultado havia uma nuvem de poeira cobrindo a área. O ninja de Kumo perdeu seu equilíbrio no chão e foi atirado para trás devido ao impacto. Ele até soltou a Hinata que foi enviada para o outro lado da cratera.

Então ela se sucumbiu a inconsciência, mas antes ela cochicha, "Naruto-kun"

Naruto que estava se agachando, rapidamente ele localizou a Hinata por meio de suas habilidades de sensor. Ele fez um único selo de mão e então apareceu um **Kage Bunshin** (Clone da Sombra) que então rapidamente desapareceu usando a técnica de teleportação para a torre Hokage para alertar o pai dele.

Como a poeira começou a desaparecer, o ninja de Kumo apareceu saindo de umas rochas que estavam em cima dele. Ele pareceu todo machucado como estava todo arranhado e a cara dele cheio de cortes. Ele olhou para o Naruto com um olhar de puro ódio, pegou uma porção de shurikens e partiu para cima dele.

O ninja correu até a direção do Naruto e atirou uma porção de shurikens na direção dele, mas Naruto sacou uma kunai do bolso dele e as tirou para fora do caminho dele.

O ninja então o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, agarrou um chute e o enviou para cima.

O ninja ficou no ar e preparou um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca uma enorme bola de fogo na direção do Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou pela boca uma bola enorme de água

No momento em que os ataques se colidiram, isso resultou num grande vapor quente que ficou no ar. O ninja quando aterrissou no chão, ficou posto onde estava e então quando o vapor se evaporou. Ele viu que Naruto havia sumido.

O ninja olhou em volta pensando, "Esse garoto não é uma criança ordinária! eu deveria ficar atento!"

Então ele foi nocauteado pelo Naruto que saiu do chão com um soco no queixo e então parou no chão. O ninja ficou no chão de muita dor, mas então ele conseguiu se recompor apesar de se sentir fraco de tanta dor e partiu para cima do Naruto com um chute mirado na cara, mas Naruto se agachou para evitar o chute e o acertou pelas costelas com um soco carregado de super força. O enviando alguns centímetros a frente que então bateu numa arvore e ficou no chão.

" **Se você não quiser fazer isso Naruto, você não precisa. Pois Minato deve estar indo até você agora** " - disse Kurama simpaticamente perante ele. Pois o amor que Naruto tinha pela família era tão grande que só tendo a possibilidade de perder um deles, pode fazer que Naruto se corrompa e se torna maligno, Ele se amaldiçoaria se isso acontecesse com Naruto

"Isso é algo que devo fazer Kurama, pois ele não me dá escolha. É verdade que o mundo shinobi é posta num ciclo de ódio sem fim. É também verdade que pessoas não podem entender um ao outro se eles não entendem a dor de um do outro. Mas se há escuridão nesse mundo, há também luz. Um não pode existir sem o outro" - cochichou mentalmente Naruto

"Não! eu não posso perder aqui! não por uma criança! minha vila depende DE MIM!" - pensou o ninja ficando no chão completamente fraco, ele sentiu que suas costelas haviam se quebrado, depois que então se levantou, pegou uma kunai do bolso dele e correu para cima dele com a kunai na mão

Naruto olhou para o ninja que estava correndo até ele. Ele lentamente tocou sua bochecha direita e encontrou lágrimas estarem caindo. Ele não sabia porque estava chorando. Como o ninja estava perto dele. Ele bateu a mão dele que carregava uma kunai pro lado e o chutou na barriga, o enviando mais uma vez alguns centímetros de distancia que parou na mesma arvore onde estava.

O ninja estava no chão completamente fraco, pois ele estava sentindo muita dor devido a suas costelas terem se quebrado pela super força do Naruto. Mas mesmo assim, deixou seu orgulho tomar posse dele. Ele pegou a kunai que estava no chão, se levantou com muita dificuldade e correu até a direção do Naruto mas completamente fraco.

Naruto então fez apenas um selo de mão e pegou a umidade que estava na atmosfera e a formou em um enorme dragão de água com olhos amarelos ameaçadores. Isso fez o ninja começar ficar apavorado, como estava prestes a ter seu fim.

" **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água)" - disse Naruto que então ele apontou seus dedos na direção do ninja e o dragão voou até a direção dele e o acertou com força total que o fez ser atirado para longe e o fez bater em uma arvore mais distante do Naruto.

Naruto andou lentamente até a direção do ninja e viu que ele estava todo ensanguentado, tinha muitos arranhões e muitos buracos no corpo inteiro, da face até os pés. Isso confirmou que o ninja de Kumogakure estava morto.

Naruto ficou completamente caído, tendo percebido o que foi que fez. Apesar de ele querer apenas proteger a Hinata e evitar que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela. Mas por outro lado, ele ficou agoniado que foi forçado em ter que tirar uma vida mesmo que fosse um inimigo. Isso o fez a cair num choro profundo e gritar de tanta agonia. O que fez Kurama onde estava, muito triste que Naruto testemunhou uma pessoa morrer na frente dele pela primeira vez.

Enquanto isso três pessoas apareceram no lugar onde tudo aconteceu e seus olhos ficaram mirados no garoto loiro chorando perto de um corpo morto banhado em uma poça de sangue e também avistaram Hinata um pouco a frente perto de uma enorme cratera inconsciente. Viram também o chão todo molhado, o que pareceu ser uma utilidade de chakra **Suiton**.

Naruto nem notou quando alguém pôs uma mão no ombro dele e o trouxe para um abraço forte.

"Shhh... tá tudo bem Naru, eu estou aqui, shhh..." - disse Minato docemente enquanto abraçava Naruto

Enquanto isso, a segunda pessoa que era o Kakashi estava carregando Hinata nos braços. Enquanto a terceira pessoa era o Itachi que ficou pensando enquanto olhava para Naruto e Minato com um olhar triste, "Naruto-kun... lamento muito que você foi forçado a passar por isso"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**TEMPOS NOVOS**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Konoha, 2 Meses Depois)

Dois meses se passaram depois da situação do ninja forasteiro ter se infiltrado em Konoha e ter tentado roubar a herdeira do clã Hyuuga. Minato acabou de descobrir que Iwagakure se aliou secretamente com Kumogakure para aumentarem as potencia militar e decidiram que um iria ter o olho Byakugan. Tudo isso foi para poderem atacar Konoha. Mas isso tudo foi feito pelo Tsuchikage de Iwa e os anciãos de Kumo sem o conhecimento do Raikage. Foi por isso que Minato ouviu dos seus espiões que avistaram ninjas de Iwa nas bordas do País de Fogo que estavam agindo como isca, enquanto o ninja de Kumo infiltra-se em Konoha sem que ninguém soubesse e sequestrar Hinata.

Isso enfureceu muito ambos Minato e o Raikage. Então o próprio Raikage fez um pedido de perdão ao Minato por esse incidente em não ter percebido que o próprio conselho dele agiu covardemente pelas costas dele e então executou os responsáveis que aprontaram tudo isso junto com o Tsuchikage como sinal de perdão. Minato ficou muito feliz que o Raikage não teve nada haver com isso e aceitou o pedido de perdão. Minato já conheceu o Raikage desde a terceira guerra ninja e foi o único que conseguiu ir contra a velocidade assustadora dele, e por isso o Raikage passou a ter grande respeito pelo Minato, pois na vida ele ficou conhecido como o homem mais rápido do mundo, até então a chegada de Minato e rivalizar com ele sobre quem seria o mais rápido do mundo.

Minato tomou providencias que esse tipo de acontecimento nunca aconteça. Ele fez isso fechando caminhos que levam de Konoha para Iwa, isso levava pela vila Kusagakure que era o lugar que ficava no caminho entre Konoha e Iwa. Ele instalou portões nessas áreas e com uma equipe de guardas altamente experientes para ficarem de vigia, garantir que Iwagakure nunca mais possa por os pés em Konohagakure sem permissão. Minato até ameaçou o próprio Tsuchikage enviando-o uma mensagem que se atrever fazer mais uma coisa desagradável na vila, irá haver guerra.

O clã Hyuga passou por uns dias de luto quando perderam o membro importante deles que foi Hizashi Hyuuga, o irmão do Hiashi Hyuga. Isso foi quando o ninja invadiu o santuário do clã Hyuga e o matou pegando-o de surpresa pelas costas e então prosseguiu com sua missão para sequestrar Hinata. Isso demoliu muito Neji que era o filho de Hizashi. Hinata passou a ficar muito assustada, apesar de ter sido ensinada sobre tais atividades em uma idade tão jovem. Ela tem sido cuidada pelo Hiashi e pelos médicos pessoais do clã Hyuga. Os guardas pessoais de Hinata dobraram a segurança dela fora do santuário pela própria proteção dela em caso de encontros desconhecidos.

O clã Hyuga ficou muito agradecido pelas ações do Naruto que se não fosse por ele, eles perderiam Hinata para sempre. Hiashi até encorajou sua filha Hinata para se interagir com Naruto quando ouviu que ela sempre o ficava seguindo, e então assim Naruto e Hinata finalmente se conheceram e rapidamente se tornaram grandes amigos. Isso foi para muita alegria do Naruto que finalmente fez um amigo mesmo que fosse uma garota. Hinata também ficou muito feliz que pode tomar coragem e se interagir com Naruto, ela antes não fazia isso porque estava extremamente tímida e que temia que poderia fazer algo errado e resultar no Naruto odiar ela, mas com o encorajamento do pai dela, ela finalmente decidiu seguir em frente e tentar conhecer o garoto que ela sempre teve sentimentos profundos.

As noticias das ações do Naruto também virou furo de noticia para toda Konoha e depois para o mundo inteiro. Isso fez todos que sempre o olhavam para ele com olhares hostis, começarem a compreender que ele defato não era Kyuubi e sim um garoto normal. Porque, ter salvo a herdeira do clã nobre dos Hyugas foi um ato de honrabilidade e ter lutado com todas as suas forças contra um ninja Jounin para impedir que ela seja sequestrada. Isso até fez todos que virem Naruto que caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha, se ajoelharem perante a ele e implorar perdão e até passarem a chama-lo de 'Naruto-sama', muito para vergonha de Naruto mas por outro lado feliz que finalmente fez as pessoas verem ele como Naruto Senju e não a raposa. Minato e toda a família dele também ficaram muito felizes que ele foi finalmente aceito pela vila inteira.

Mas a vida do Naruto mudou desde daquela noite, pois ele foi testemunhado ao pior tipo de experiência que involve em ser um ninja.

Tirar uma vida.

Mas ele entendeu porque ele teve que fazer. Ele não tinha nada contra isso. Ele se sentiu confortável que pode ser capaz de proteger Hinata. No entanto, ele começou a desenvolver dúvidas na mente dele sobre o atual mundo ninja. Ele sabia de tudo que ele foi dito pelo pai dele que o período atual é um tempo de paz temporária. Ou seja, um que Naruto acreditava durar. Ele queria que durasse pra sempre. Ele só queria ficar feliz dentro da casa com pai e a família dele.

Porque as pessoas não podiam ficar felizes com o que tem?

Naruto questionava isso a si mesmo desse enigma em muitas ocasiões. Tudo que ele recebia era um vazio profundo de pensamentos na mente dele e despencava essa questão toda hora.

" **Está na hora de ir pra casa Naruto. Você tem sentado ai por muito tempo** " - disse Kurama

Kurama entendia as duvidas que Naruto tinha na cabeça dele. Ele, por si mesmo, mantinha um ódio imenso sobre os humanos pelo como eles tratavam as Bijus e cuspiam na religião de Rikudou Sannin(Sannin De Seis Caminhos). No entanto, ele temia o que aconteceria se Naruto se perdesse na escuridão. Pois o garoto tinha um poder que se classificava maior que todos os seres humanos.

"Eu sei. Só mais alguns minutos" - disse Naruto enquanto olhava para lua sentado na ponta de um rio. Ele sempre sentiu uma conexão estranha com a lua. Como se estivesse influenciando ele a observar isso mais perto.

" **Você diz isso toda hora Naruto. Você deveria ir pra casa. Você irá começar a academia amanhã. Você deveria parar de pensar sobre aquele shinobi Naruto...** " - disse Kurama como ele deu um suspiro

"Eu sei Kurama. Estou tentando" - disse Naruto que então se levantou do chão, limpou a sujeira que estava na camisa quimono preferida dele e então foi embora direto pra casa

"Kurama, acha mesmo que é possível que poderia haver paz mundial? que todos parassem de matar uns aos outros e se entenderem?" - perguntou Naruto enquanto caminhava

" **Sinceramente Naruto, nada é impossível. Mas muito difícil isso é. Eu estive nesse mundo há varias gerações, vi apenas resultados que pessoas fazem nas guerras. Eu apenas fiquei todos esses anos escondido, não querendo me intrometer nas ações vergonhosas que humanos faziam que me davam muito nojo. Assim como todos nós Bijus, que também ficaram escondidos. Ficamos esperando pacientemente até a chegada daquele ia ser destinado a nos ajudar. Você tem um poder que se rivaliza aos deuses, o que faz você estar par a par com o próprio Hagomoro-jiji, portanto eu acredito que só você pode fazer com que esse mundo seja mudado maravilhosamente** " - disse Kurama gentilmente

"Eu não sei porque sou o tal aquele que estaria destinado a grandes coisas. Mas mesmo assim, sei que é a coisa certa a fazer. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que criaria um mundo onde não houvesse mais violência. Um mundo onde todos vivessem em paz e harmonia. E especialmente você e todos da sua espécie meu amigo..." - disse Naruto sorrindo docemente

" **Naruto...** " - disse Kurama começando a ficar emocionado

"Nossa! não me diga que fiz você chorar?" - disse Naruto mexendo com ele

" **Cala a boca! eu sou a grande KYUUBI NO YOKO! eu nunca choro!** " - exclamou Kurama completamente embaraçado

Isso fez Naruto rir, ficando feliz que pelo menos toda vez que ficasse caído. Ele tem seu parceiro para sempre faze-lo sorrir. Naruto esperava que quando ele alcançar seu objetivo, ele possa finalmente libertar seu amigo. Pois ele sabia que ele não merecia ficar preso dentro de uma pessoa e sim ficar na natureza e sentir tudo em volta mais uma vez.

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, Próximo Dia)

Seguido no próximo dia, Naruto acordou ao sinal do despertador dele. Ultima noite depois que ele voltou pra casa, Naruto teve um jantar decente com a família dele e foi até seu quarto para se afundar nos livros até a noite. Naruto começou a mostrar um certo interesse em fuinjutsu, o que levou ele a aprender um pouco dessa rara arte shinobi. Ele sabia que não esperava ser tão elegante quanto a do pai dele nessa arte, mas ele esperava saber o bastante disso. Minato até resolveu ensinar Naruto nessa arte, como ele é mestre nisso e irá ensinar tudo que sabe em fuinjutsu que ai então Naruto poder ser um mestre nisso. Assim como também passou a ser treinado por ele a como executar o **Hiraishin No Jutsu** (Técnica Do Deus Voador Do Trovão).

Levantando de sua cama, ele foi até o banheiro para se refrescar. Meia hora depois, Naruto saiu depois de ter tido um banho. Ele estava ansioso hoje. Ele não teve muitos amigos da própria idade dele tirando a Hinata. Ele imaginou como as crianças da classe dele seriam. Decidindo não por muito pensamento sobre esse assunto agora, ele se vestiu rapidamente e foi para baixo para se encontrar com os outros. Ele vestiu sua camisa quimono preferida, calças pretas e sandálias pretas.

Descendo pelas escadas, Naruto viu se pai, sua avó e sua tia tomando café da manhã na sala. Ele sorriu pra eles antes de ir até Minato e leva-lo para academia.

"Tou-chan! ande logo! temos que ir até a academia daqui alguns minutos" - disse Naruto como ele se sentou ao lado dele para tomar café da manhã

Minato sorriu vendo seu filho, vestido para o primeiro dia na academia. Ele sabia que não havia muito que Naruto precisaria aprender o que ele não sabia. Mas essa não era a razão principal que ele queria que Naruto entrasse na academia. Não importa o quão poderoso ele era, vida nunca se sente completa quando você não algo que curte. Minato queria que ele conhecesse mais pessoas. Fazer amigos. Ele queria que Naruto sentisse que há mais pessoas que ele poderia contar.

"Você está muito ansioso não é Naru-chan?" - perguntou Tsunade sorrindo

"Hai! eu mal posso esperar para finalmente começar a me preparar para se tornar um shinobi!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo grandemente

"Eu sei Naru. Iremos alguns minutos. Coma seu café da manhã e então iremos andar até lá" - disse Minato esfregando o cabelo do Naruto divertidamente

"Lembre-se que antes de tudo, precisa se alimentar para estar preparado Naru-chan" - disse Shizune sorrindo

Balançando sua cabeça de tamanha felicidade, Naruto encheu seu pote de cereal com leite. Terminando rapidamente, ele comeu uma banana com suco de laranja. Ele aprendeu a comer comida saudável pelos passados anos, mesmo que algumas vezes por semana ele iria até a lanchonete de ramem preferida dele, Ichiraku Ramem. Ele jamais desistiria sua vida por ramem ou alguma coisa. Depois de ter terminado o café da manhã, Naruto e Minato saíram do santuário do clã Senju e foram direto pra academia.

Como Naruto e Minato foram até a academia, muitas pessoas saudaram o Hokage e também saudaram o jovem Naruto. Depois do ato nobre dele de ter salvado a princesa dos Hyuugas, fez com que toda a vila tivessem uma boa mudança de coração perante ao Naruto. Naruto ainda estava tentando se acostumar as mudanças de atitude que as pessoas tem a ele, ele já havia se acostumado aos olhares hostis e as palavras duras que faziam. E agora, as pessoas ficam sempre sorrindo e o acenando enquanto o veem. Ele até se lembrava que semanas atrás, as pessoas quando o veem, ficavam ajoelhados perante a ele e implorando perdão por tudo que fizeram com ele e o deixava constrangido. Naruto não pôde ajudar mas achar o quão vulgares as pessoas são.

No entanto, ele também entendia os sentimentos das pessoas. Os conflitos íntimos deles. Para os civis de Konoha, ele era um lembrete do que eles perderam naquela noite do ataque da Kyuubi. Pessoas não odiavam ele. Eles odiavam a Kyuubi por ter tirado as vidas dos entes queridos. Mas, ele queria mudar isso. Ele queria que as pessoas entendessem bijuus. Que eles também são as vitimas. Vítimas do circulo do ódio e da ganância.

Minato se sentiu aliviado que as pessoas de Konoha começaram a aceitar o Naruto. Ele sabia o que Naruto fez para conseguir isso. Não há grande dor por um pai ver a própria criança dele sofrer e se sentir fraco sobre isso. De um jeito, ele estava agradecido ao Tsuchikage Onohki e aos anciãos de Kumo. Ele sabia que era errado para ele pensar sobre isso, mas o fez satisfeito ver que os membros da vila finalmente veem Naruto como um herói. Algo que ele queria que o filho dele seja visto e que era destinado pra ser.

Ambos os Senjus estavam minutos da academia quando uma mulher idosa fora de um mercado saudou Naruto com um sorriso doce.

"Olá Naruto-sama. É bom ver você nessa manhã com o Hokage-sama. Hoje é o dia que você se juntará a academia, certo?" - perguntou a mulher idosa gentilmente

"A senhora não precisa me chamar de 'Naruto-sama'. A senhora é mais velha que eu e não cai bem. Por favor, me chame de Naruto" - pediu Naruto com um sorriso feliz e a mulher respondeu com um balanço de cabeça. Ele pôde mesmo sentir que ela desejou-lhe bem e isso o fez muito feliz

"Hai! eu irei me juntar a academia hoje. Estou muito excitado" - disse Naruto com um grande sorriso. Minato não pode ajudar mas notar o grande sorriso que foi formado na face do filho dele

"Isso é bom Naruto-kun. Bem boa sorte e faça seu melhor. Eu ficarei torcendo por você" - disse a mulher idosa com um sorriso e o acenou dizendo adeus e isso fez Naruto acenar de volta dizendo adeus com um sorriso e seguiu com seu pai até a academia segurando a mão dele

* * *

(Perto Da Academia)

Cada vila shinobi das nações elementais tem uma academia onde jovens crianças são enviadas para se tornarem shinobis. Dentro da academia, os estudantes são ensinadas história do mundo shinobi, os fundamentos das artes shinobi como taijutsu, atiradeira de kunai e shuriken e exercícios de ajudar a controlar o chakra. Os professores da academia dão exames em tempo limitado para testar o progresso do estudante e determinado se eles são ou não qualificados para serem shinobi.

A academia de Konoha é do tipo largo e composto de muitos edifícios que foram postos sobre o tempo de reinado do Shodai Hokage. O edifício pode ser comumente identificado por uma árvore e que têm um balanço bem na frente e tem uma placa gigante com um kanji 'Fogo' nela. Alongo de ser uma escola, a academia é uma área onde o escritório do Hokage está localizado, o que é onde as missões são postas e o relatório do dia a dia toma lugar.

Muito em breve, Naruto e Minato chegaram na academia e Naruto ficou ansioso a cada segundo que passava. Ele se perguntava se Hinata iria se juntar também. Ele lembrou que ela uma vez disse que iria também participar, mas ele não teve devido ao incidente do shinobi de Kumo. Ele queria que ela se juntasse então assim poderia ter alguém quem conhece na classe.

Minato sentiu a mão do filho dele tremer um pouco e sabia o que ele estava sentindo. O nervosismo de fazer amigos. Ele riu como ele teve esses pensamentos similares no primeiro dia dele.

Ele se ajoelhou perante ao Naruto, olhou bem no olhos dele e falou docemente com ele, "Vai ficar tudo bem. É o seu primeiro dia na academia, está tudo bem em ficar nervoso. Vai por mim, eu também estava"

Isso causou Naruto rir do comentário final do pai dele.

"Qual é a graça?" - perguntou Minato

"Nada. É que é só difícil achar você nervoso com alguma coisa. Você é tão valente e confiante todo tempo!" - disse Naruto inocentemnete

"Você não faz ideia quantas vezes na minha vida fiquei nervoso Naru. Agora, vai em frente. Você não quer se atrasar no seu primeiro dia não é?" - disse Minato como ele deixou sair uma pequena risada ao ver a reação de pânico do Naruto

Naruto balançou a cabeça e rapidamente correu para dentro da academia enquanto acenava adeus para o pai dele.

Minato sorriu como ele viu o precioso filho dele entrar para dentro da academia e pensou, "Se você pudesse ver ele agora Kushina. Nosso filho cresceu tanto"

Ele esperou alguns minutos fora da academia e desapareceu num flash amarelo para o escritório da torre Hokage com um selo Hiraishin posta na mesa dele.

* * *

(Dentro Da Academia)

Como Naruto bateu na porta, abriu e entrou na sala registrada que seria a classe dele, ele avistou um homem quem ele adivinhou que seria seu professor perto da mesa dele e muitos estudantes sentados ao lado direito dele, olhando pra ele. A classe era larga e teve altos tetos. Teve até um quadro negro encarando em direção a carteira longa dos estudantes e tinha um apagador e um giz nela.

Os olhos do Naruto olharam em volta e avistou Hinata sentada na penúltima parte da carteira acenando para ele com um sorriso e com bochechas vermelhas. Ele sorriu e a acenou de volta.

"Quem você seria?" - perguntou o professor

"Meu nome é Naruto Senju. Sou um estudante quem entrou na academia este ano" - disse Naruto politicamente

O homem ficou surpreso em ver que era o filho do quarto Hokage e neto da lendária Tsunade Senju, mas ele sorriu, o deu boas vindas e disse para ele então tomar seu lugar para começar a classe.

Naruto foi em direção da carteira da Hinata enquanto ficou ouvindo cochichos de todos da classe.

"Senju?!"

"O filho do Yondaime Hokage e neto da lendária Sannin Tsunade-sama?!"

"Do clã que fundou Konoha?!"

"Eu ouvi que ele é bem forte! quando matou um Jounin de outro País!"

"Ele é tão bom... essas marcas bigodes e o longo cabelo loiro dele... faz ele ser tão adorável!" - sussurraram muitas garotas da classe com corações nos olhos delas

Naruto não sabia o que pensar sobre esses comentários e apenas subiu até a carteira da Hinata, mesmo recebendo os olhares que as garotas o dão quando o veem passando

"Senju? interessante... pode ser que eu finalmente encontrei alguém que eu possa testar minha força" - pensou Sasuke

No momento que Naruto chegou na carteira da Hinata, ele se sentou ao lado dela e eles cumprimentaram um ao outro. Mas quando Naruto voltou sua atenção perante a classe, ele viu muitas garotas olhando para eles com olhares hostis. Isso o deixou confuso, mas ele pode sentir que elas não sentiam nenhum sentimento de malicia perante a ele e sim perante a Hinata, ele sentiu diversas emoções nas garotas que estavam tendo enquanto olhavam para a garota Hyuga.

Inveja...Ciúme...Ódio

Isso deixou o garoto loiro confuso, não entender o motivo delas sentirem desse jeito para Hinata. Ele pôde até ouvir alguns cochichos que as garotas estavam tendo umas com as outras.

"O que aquela esquisita pensa que está fazendo com o meu Naruto-kun?!"

"O que ela tem de tão especial para chamar a atenção dele?!"

"É melhor você ficar bem longe do meu Naruto-kun!"

"Não deixarei você se apoderar do meu Naruto-kun!"

Naruto ficou ainda mais confuso em relação a esses cochichos, que pôde até ouvir o parceiro dentro dele ficar rindo e isso o fez ficar irritado.

"Qual é a graça?!" - questionou Naruto irritado mentalmente e com bochechas estufadas

" **HAHAHA! Naruto, você não entende disso não é? HAHAHA!** " - perguntou Kurama enquanto ria

"Do que é que você está falando?!" - questionou Naruto mais irritado

" **HEHE...HEHEHE** **você irá logo descobrir HEHE** " - respondeu Kurama que estava ficando sem ar de tanto rir

Naruto queria questionar Kurama mais sobre isso, mas ele decidiu deixar pra lá e se concentrar na aula que estava prestes a começar.

"Meu nome é Iruka Umino, mas vocês todos podem me chamar de Iruka-sensei. Eu serei seu professor pelos próximos cinco anos e também há um outro professor, Mizuki, que ficará assistindo a mim em ensinar vocês. Espero que vocês me surpreendam com suas capacidades de serem shinobis, pois a vila inteira dependerá de todos vocês. Então deem seu melhor, e façam a vila e o próprio Hokage ficarem orgulhosos de vocês" - disse Iruka perante a classe inteira

Iruka era um homem alto com um cabelo em formato de abacaxi e uma cicatriz horizontal cruzada pelo nariz dele. Ele usava um traje padrão ninja de Konoha com uma badana azul amarrada na testa dele. Ele sabia sobre a Kyuubi selada dentro do Naruto que matou os pais dele, e de algum jeito mantinha Naruto responsável pela perda dos pais dele. Mas depois de ter ouvido as ultimas noticias que circulou a vila inteira que ele salvou a herdeira do clã Hyuga de um ninja nível Jounin de Kumo, as crenças dele começaram a mudar, mas ele decidiu ver com seus próprios olhos se Naruto era de fato uma criança comum e não a raposa.

"Hoje iremos começar com algumas lições de História e então mover para lições de Taijutsu lá fora. Depois disso, vamos começar com teoria sobre chakra" - anunciou Iruka que então começou com a história sobre Konohakagure No Sato, contando contos do primeiro Hokage e como a vila foi formada.

Mesmo que Naruto sabia essa parte extremamente bem, ele escutou com cuidado. Alguns estudantes ficaram martirizando sobre lições de histórias, clamando em acharem muito chata. De novo, Naruto pareceu confuso no comportamento dos outros estudantes. Ele sempre foi ensinado que história era uma parte importante para qualquer ninja saber e que ele amava a matéria. Isso foi uma tarefa significante para um ninja saber história de qualquer área que eles ficarão viajando para suas missões.

Depois que uma hora passou, Naruto olhou em volta da classe e encontrou muitos estudantes parecerem desinteressados no que o Iruka estava dizendo. Ele viu um garoto de cabelo em formato de abacaxi dormindo na mesa, um garoto gordinho que estava comendo um saquinho de salgados sem nenhum cuidado no mundo e ele viu um garoto que tinha um cachorrinho na cabeça que estava de cotovelos na mesa e olhando para mesa. Ele achou as vistas serem hilárias que tentou conter a risada. Ele olhou para Hinata e viu que ela estava olhando para frente e prestando atenção claramente no que Iruka estava dizendo, mostrando que além dele, ela sabia do tópico que Iruka estava ensinando atualmente. Os olhos dele finalmente pararam em um garoto de cabelos pretos e que estava utilizando uma camisa preta com o símbolo do clã Uchiha pelas costas, ele adivinhou que esse garoto seria do clã Uchiha e que ele estava olhando para frente prestando também atenção na classe, com ombros na mesa e juntando suas mãos na altura da sua boca. Ele não pode ver o rosto dele, por que estava a carteiras bem a frente dele, mas ele pôde sentir que ele estava bastante determinado, como queira fazer o clã dele orgulhoso.

" **Ugh... eu não sei como você aguenta ouvir tudo isso Naruto, é um grande monte de chatice, aliás, você já sabe de tudo isso** " - disse Kurama enjoado

"Ora! é muito importante para um shinobi entender historia, porque quando você parte para missões, é bom ter conhecimento geral de tudo e então saber como as coisas funcionam. Apesar de eu já saber de tudo isso, mas eu adoro ouvir sobre isso tudo de novo" - respondeu Naruto sorrindo para seu parceiro que resultou num suspiro de chatice do Kurama

Depois que a história do primeiro Hokage terminou, Iruka ordenou todos seguirem ele para a área de treinamento e formarem uma linha de grupos lá fora. Naruto estava pessoalmente excitado agora, como era hora dos exercícios taijutsu e queria ver como todo mundo se lida em combate mão a mão. Ele sabia que estava a milhas na frente de todos os estudantes da academia nesse ramo, mas isso não quer dizer que os outros não tem conhecimento nessa arte.

Como todo mundo foi para fora, Iruka chamou todo mundo de novo e Naruto ficou surpreso que havia muitos membros de clãs bastante conhecidos por Konoha. Ele viu um grupo de poucos estudantes parados em um grupo de lado e foi até eles.

"Oi! eu sou Naruto" - saudou Naruto eles com um sorriso

"Eu sou Kiba Inuzuka! e esse é o meu parceiro Akamaru!" - disse Kiba entusiasticamente e Akamaru deu um pequeno latido. Kiba teve estruturas faciais de fera o que pôde ser contada com o cabelo marrom bagunçado dele, canídeos afiados e marcas distintivas de presa vermelha em cada canto da bochecha dele, o que todo membro do clã Inuzuka têm.

Shikamaru estava preguiçosamente olhando para o céu quando notou Naruto olhando para ele. Ele achou toda essa introdução chata mas sabia que teve que fazer isso. Igual a maioria dos membros do clã Nara, Shikamaru nasceu com uma mente excepcional. Apesar de ser preguiçoso, ele notava e entendia coisas que podiam ser perdidas nos olhos e mente de pessoas normais. Ele tinha olhos marrons e uma típica expressão que mostrava que ele estava chateado. Ele teve cabelo preto preso em formato de abacaxi.

"Shikamaru Nara. É um prazer em conhecer você" - disse Shikamaru com um bocejo do tipo preguiçoso. Isso fez Naruto perguntar se o garoto tinha interesse em alguma coisa

"Eu sou Choji Akimichi" - disse Choji que estava comendo salgadinhos. Como qualquer Akimichi, Choji era redondo e tinha marcas nas bochechas dele em forma de círculos. Ele teve cabelo marrom espetado com pontas que saem pelos lados

"Shino Aburame" - disse Shino quietamente. Tendo o mesmo olhar como o resto do clã dele, Shino usava óculos pretos e uma jaqueta verde marinho de gola muito alta que chegava na altura da boca dele. Ele era magro e quase tão alto quanto Naruto, que era o mais alto da classe. Ele tinha cabelo preto com tom marrom.

"É realmente bom conhecer vocês. Estou tão surpreso que há muitos herdeiros de clãs importantes aqui na classe" - disse Naruto

"Como você sabe que nós somos todos herdeiros de clãs?" - perguntou Shikamaru interessado

"Eu lembro que tou-chan me disse sobre a classe alguns dias antes que a academia começasse. Eu li muito sobre história de Konohagakure o que o clãs mais promissórios dessa vila era o tópico. Como o clã Nara de onde você veio Shikamaru, é conhecido por produzir inteligência e o mais conhecido do seu clã sendo seu pai, Shikaku Nara, o atual comodante jonin. Choji sendo do clã Akimichi que é bem conhecido pela imensa força física com o jutsu expansão deles e os negócios deles por serem donos de uns restaurantes de Konoha. Kiba sendo do clã Inuzuka, conhecido pela habilidade de rastreagem deles e incríveis habilidades em taijutsu, eles também são conhecidos pelas parcerias com seus cachorros. Igual ao clã Aburame do Shino com os insetos deles, quem se especializam em utilizar os insetos em quase todos os jutsus deles, os Aburames são conhecidos por serem pessoas lógicas e são bons em formular planos." - disse Naruto terminando com um sorriso

No fim das explicações, todas as quatro pessoas ficaram o observando com olhares de puro choque. No entanto, ele estavam também felizes no respeito que Naruto tinha pelos clãs deles e como os descreveu. Choji ficou feliz que Naruto não falou sobre o tamanho ou o peso dele, Kiba ficou muito feliz que Naruto ficou por dentro de o quão grandes os Inuzukas eram e Shino deu um balanço de cabeça de concordância.

Enquanto Naruto esteve conversando com Kiba, Choji e Shino tudo sobre a vida deles e que tipo de treinamento eles faziam. Shikamaru ficou observando o jovem Senju. Baseado no que ele viu hoje dele e o que ele ouviu dele no passado, ele o achou ser um enigma. Ele ouviu a mãe dele falar para outras pessoas sobre como o filho do Hokage matou um ninja de nível Jounin e salvou a herdeira do clã nobre dos Hyugas. Foi difícil para ele acreditar nesse tempo, mas olhando o jeito que Naruto se mantinha e sempre permanecia ligado envolta, ele pôde ver a verdade nisso.

"Todo mundo... escutem com cuidado" - disse Iruka perante a classe inteira

"Eu chamarei dois nomes, e então eles terão uma partida taijutsu por dois minutos para então ver quem se estende no final" - disse Iruka

Então assim nomes foram chamados e muitos foram para o centro para começarem a partida taijutsu. Naruto não pôde ajudar mas achar que tudo que ele viu foi muito patético. Todas as partidas que ele via acabava em apenas dez ou até cinco segundos. Ele percebeu que muitos envolta são crianças civis e que não tinham nenhuma noção em taijutsu, e o jeito que eles lutavam não eram como ninjas, mas sim como gangues de rua. Primeiramente ele achava que não iria encontrar algo interessante, até então ouvir nomes que chamou a atenção dele.

"Próximos na disputa são Shikamaru Nara e Choji Akimichi" - anunciou Iruka

Isso já chamou a atenção do Naruto que enfim verá a luta entre os herdeiros dos clãs poderosos de Konoha, ele estava prestes a prestar atenção quando ouviu uma voz pra lá de doce no ouvido dele.

"Oiii..." - disse alguém num tom doce e sedutivo

Então Naruto se virou e viu que era uma garota de cabelos loiros curtos, com duas franjas que chegavam na altura do queixo dela. Estava vestindo um vestido rosa de gola vermelha e tinha avental roxo amarrada no vestido dela, ela tinha um clipe de cor azul na ponta do lado esquerdo do cabelo dela. Ela estava olhando pro Naruto com um sorriso.

"Oi, quem é você?" - perguntou Naruto envergonhado

"hihihi, meu nome é Ino Yamanaka" - disse Ino rindo

Isso agora pegou Naruto de surpresa que ela é também de clã importante de Konoha e também ouviu que ela é a herdeira. Então ele sorriu pra ela, "Ó! que surpresa! que bom ver mais uma herdeira de clã importante aqui"

"Você sabe sobre meu clã e que sou herdeira?!" - perguntou Ino com corações nos olhos dela

Isso deixou Naruto de cara boba e com uma gota anime na testa mas disse, "Bem sim, eu lia muito sobre histórias de Konoha e que apontava sobre clãs importantes daqui da vila. O seu clã que é o clã Yamanaka, é bem conhecido por serem dominadores em técnicas de manipulação de mente, que vocês utilizam para interrogar uma pessoa para colher informações importantes, possam também ser usada em batalha para entrar para dentro de uma pessoa e obriga-la a se render antes de atacar e até ser usada como estratégia de batalha quando expande a possessão para muitas pessoas e fazer todos terem que atacar de uma vez quando há vários inimigos em volta enquanto se mantinham presos sob a técnica. No maior exemplo foi seu pai Inoichi Yamanaka que conduziu a vila inteira por meio da técnica de possessão de mente para atacarem a Kyuubi que invadiu Konoha"

Isso a fez isso soltar um grito de apaixonada que tava por ele. Isso fez Naruto ficar envergonhado, pois ele sentiu emoções tão fortes que vaguejam a cabeça da garota loira.

Alegria...Felicidade...Amor

"YAAAA! NARUTO-KUN! VOCÊ É TÃO INTELIGENTE!" - gritou Ino com um background cheio de corações que então chamou a atenção de todo mundo sobre esse grito e fez até as garotas que são fãs do Naruto olharem para Ino com olhares de ódio que viram que ela estava se apoderando do querido Naruto delas

"INO! SILENCIO!" - gritou Iruka usando o jutsu cabeça grande que rapidamente calou a boca dela de medo, mas ainda permaneceu ao lado do Naruto

"Naruto se eu fosse você eu ficaria longe dela. Pois ela é muito encrenqueira" - disse Shikamaru enquanto esteve no centro junto com Choji que estava rindo

"NINGUÉM AQUI PEDIU SUA OPINIÃO! SEU PREGUIÇOSO!" - gritou Ino furiosa com fogo nos olhos

"EU DISSE CHEGA! OU QUEREM QUE EU CHAME SEUS PAIS?!" - gritou Iruka usando mais uma vez o jutsu cabeça grande

Isso chegou a apavorar eles e rapidamente calaram a boca mas dizendo ao mesmo tempo, "Desculpa Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto tentou conter a risada por ter achado essa situação muito hilária, mas então ele percebeu que Shikamaru e Ino são filhos do lendário trio Ino-Shika-Cho. Então faz com que seja obvio que eles já se conhecem, mas ele chegou a perguntar a Ino isso para ter certeza.

"Vocês se conhecem?" - perguntou Naruto

"Hai, nossos pais são amigos desde infância e por isso chegaram a fazer agente conhecer um ao outro, o Choji pode até ser legal, mas o Shikamaru me dá sempre nos nervos!" - respondeu Ino com um bufo de irritação ao mencionar Shikamaru

"Bem, eles irão se enfrentar, pode ser que as coisas vão ficar interessantes" - disse Naruto olhando para eles

"Pode ser, mas... você será bem mais interessante Naruto-kun" - disse Ino que terminou com uma voz doce e sedutora, que então agarrou e deitou sua cabeça sobre o braço dele, deixando ele muito envergonhado

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA! Naruto! você não sabe o quão sortudo você é HAHAHAHAHA!** " - exclamou Kurama rolando no chão de tanto rir que isso fez Naruto ficar muito irritado e muito confuso sobre o que ele quis dizer com isso

Kiba e todos os garotos ficaram rindo do momento vergonhoso do Naruto, o que fez o garoto loiro ficar todo vermelho. Até que Kiba então se aproximou dele por trás e cochichou no ouvido dele, "Naruto, o que eu daria para ser você, além dessa aí, as outras estão te olhando como se queriam estar nessa posição"

Naruto olhou em volta e viu muitas garotas que estavam dando os mesmos olhares quando deram para Hinata. Ele pôde sentir que elas estavam tendo tudo isso pela Ino e ouviu até alguns cochichos que eram quase os mesmos que ouviu na classe.

"Essa garotinha vai encontrar com meu punho! se ficar se encostando no meu Naruto-kun!"

"Fica longe dele sua porca!"

"Quem ela pensa que é?! primeiro foi a esquisita de olhos brancos e agora essa aí?!"

"Ela não vai roubar meu beijo que darei no Naruto-kun!"

Naruto se sentiu como a própria vitima nessa posição, pois ele se sentia indefeso para evitar todos esses olhares, não eram os tais olhares que as pessoas anteriormente davam pra ele, esses eram completamente diferentes. Ele não entendia porque todas as garotas davam tanto interesse nele se ele não fez nada, ele esperava que logo tudo isso pararia de continuar, senão teria que perguntar ao pai dele sobre a atitude estranha que as garotas mostram quando o veem. Ele ainda ficou vendo a Ino que estava toda agarradinha no braço dele.

"Ino-chan, poderia soltar meu braço por favor?" - implorou Naruto esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça dele

Ino olhou para ele e percebeu que isso estava o matando de vergonha e então respeitosamente largou o braço dele.

"Desculpe Naruto-kun" - disse Ino sorrindo de vergonha

"Sem problemas" - disse Naruto sorrindo

"Ele é tão lindo! esse sorriso!, essa rosto! esse longo cabelo loiro! esses divinos olhos azuis! esses bigodinhos nas bochechas! e que linda camisa quimono ele veste! e além de tudo... Ele me chamou de CHAN!" - pensou Ino com olhos brilhando de apaixonada e com um background cheio de corações

Hinata ficou um pouco afastada na fila olhando para eles com uma cara que a fez perder toda a inocência quando tem haver em alguém tentar roubar o garoto que ela tanto está apaixonada.

"Eu pegarei você com meu byakugan se se meter com o meu Naruto-kun!" - pensou Hinata furiosa com seu byakugan ativado

Enquanto isso, Shikamaru e Choji estavam no centro da área de treinamento aguardando para receberem o sinal do professor deles para que se iniciasse a luta. Até que Shikamaru soltou um bocejo e levantou a mão.

"Ah isso é tão chato, eu me rendo. Além disso, eu não quero machucar meu amigo" - disse Shikamaru

Isso fez Choji e todos ficarem de caras bobas, como pôde uma luta que estava prestes a começar, ter que acabar agora. Mas isso fez Ino que já conhecia Shikamaru pela famosa preguiça dele, ficar toda irritada.

"ESSE PREGUIÇOSO! SERÁ QUE ELE NÃO PODE FAZER ALGO IMPORTANTE NA VIDA?!" - gritou Ino que então fez Naruto e Kiba cobrirem os ouvidos pela dor que receberam do grito da garota loira

Iruka ficou torcendo seu olho esquerdo de irritação pela maldita preguiça do Shikamaru, mas então disse, "O vencedor é Choji Akimichi"

" **Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que já vi na minha vida** " - comentou Kurama com uma gota anime na testa

"O que posso dizer? essa é a típica atitude dos Naras, um bando de lerdos e preguiçosos" - disse Naruto concordando completamente o que o parceiro dele disse com uma cara boba e uma gota anime na testa

E com isso fez Shikamaru e Choji fazerem o comprimento que era interligar os dedos indicador e médio um com outro e então saírem do campo de luta. Shikamaru se deitou perto de uma árvore, observando as nuvens como ele sempre gosta. Enquanto Choji ficou perto do Naruto e Kiba, pegou do bolso dele um outro saco de salgadinhos e começou a comer.

Iruka soltou um suspiro pela partida decepcionante e então chamou a atenção do Shikamaru que estava deitado perto da arvore, falando sério com ele, "Shikamaru, sabe que no mundo shinobi, precisamos fazer sacrifícios. Mesmo que isso signifique que você teria que ser forçado a lutar contra um colega, pois nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Da próxima vez, vê se se disponibiliza mais para pegar sério, senão você perderá muitos pontos que pode até chegar a ser reprovado nesse ano. Entendeu?"

"Entendi sensei" - disse Shikamaru com um bocejo

Iruka soltou outro suspiro e prosseguiu com mais uma chamada de oponentes, "Próximos serão, Naruto Senju e Sasuke Uchiha"

Isso fez todo mundo agora ficar completamente interessado na luta que irá ocorrer entre membros dos clãs que fundaram Konoha. Todos os olhos ficaram mirados nas figuras que estavam entrando no campo de maior interesse. Até fez as garotas ficarem dando suas torcidas nos garotos mais populares da classe.

"Vai fundo Naruto-kun!"

"Vai nessa Sasuke-kun!"

"Quebra ele Naruto-kun!"

"Arrebenta ele Sasuke-kun!"

Ino até ficou torcendo para o Naruto e junto ao lado dela estava uma garota de cabelos rosa que se chamava Sakura e que estava torcendo para o Sasuke.

"Você consegue Naruto-kun!" - torceu Ino

"Você pode vencer Sasuke-kun!" - torceu Sakura

Enquanto os novos amigos do Naruto ficaram torcendo pra ele.

"Pega ele Naruto!" - torceu Kiba

"Vai nessa Naruto!"- torceu Choji enquanto comia os salgadinhos

Enquanto isso os dois garotos se encontraram ficando cara a cara, até que Naruto sorriu para ele e disse, "É uma honra ter que lutar contra o filho do líder do clã Uchiha, vejo que você parece ser forte"

" **Heh! seria bom você dar uma bela lição para esse verme Uchiha e faze-lo ver onde ele se encaixa!** " - disse Kurama sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Eu planejo apenas ter uma luta justa Kurama, apesar de ser um Uchiha, eu não devo ir tão longe na violência" - disse Naruto que então recebeu um bufo de chatice da Kyuubi, pois a raposa odiava tanto os Uchihas. Isso foi desde que ele controlado duas vezes pelo sharingan deles

Isso fez Sasuke ficar surpreso sobre como ele sabia que ele é filho do líder do clã dele, mas ele decidiu deixar isso de lado e começou dar um sorrisinho e dizer, "Eu digo o mesmo para você Senju, meu clã me avisou que você participaria na academia e então provarei para eles que sou forte, em derrotar o filho do Hokage e neto da lendária Sannin"

"Estão prontos?" - perguntou Iruka que recebeu um balanço de cabeça dos dois garotos

"Começem!" - exclamou Iruka que então os dois garotos começaram a luta

Sasuke correu para cima do Naruto que estava parado em sua posição de luta que consistia suas mãos pela frente, a esquerda na altura da bochecha esquerda dele e a direita na altura do peito direito dele e então Sasuke tentou acertá-lo com um soco na cara.

Naruto desviou do soco mexendo sua cabeça pro lado, o pegou pelo braço e o arremessou alguns centímetros para frente, tendo feito Sasuke aterrissar um pouco distante e ficar olhando o Naruto.

Naruto correu até o Sasuke e então tentou acertá-lo com um chute na cara, Sasuke bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sasuke bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto se agachou para desviar do soco, o acertou no estomago com um soco e o chutou pela cara, o enviando alguns centímetros de distancia pelo ar que então fez ele cair de costas no chão.

Sasuke sentiu dor do ataque que recebeu, mas ele deixou a dor de lado, se levantou rapidamente e correu até Naruto que também avançou para cima de Sasuke e os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, chutes, desviando e bloqueando um do outro. Até que então Naruto pegou um soco do Sasuke e o socou pela cara, tendo feito ele voar alguns centímetros de distancia e ter parado no chão.

Sasuke ficou no chão de muita dor pensando, "Eu não deixarei ele me vencer! não farei meu clã se sentir envergonhado de mim! e nem farei meu clã ser envergonhado!"

Então ele se levantou com dificuldade, partiu para o Naruto em uma velocidade assustadora e parou na frente dele com um soco mirado na cara dele.

Naruto não entendeu porque ele parou o soco mas ele viu ele sorrir e então desapareceu. Tendo sentido que ele ia ataca-lo por trás, Naruto rapidamente desapareceu antes de sido atacado por um soco dele e reapareceu rapidamente por trás do Sasuke e o chutou pelas costas, tendo feito ele voar alguns centímetros de distancia e cair de cara no chão.

Sasuke ficou de cara no chão de tanta dor pensando com muita fúria, "Como ele percebeu que eu ia ataca-lo por trás?! como ele é tão rápido?! eu nem vi ele desaparecendo e então em um piscar de olhos apareceu por trás de mim! como ele pode ser tão forte?! depois desses anos de treinamento que tive foi para isso?!"

Daí então ele se levantou com dificuldade, avançou para cima de Naruto, saltou e mirou um chute voador nele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e acertou nele com um chute, fazendo Sasuke ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

" **Haha! boa Naruto! continue enfiando ele de porrada! pois isso tudo é uma linda vista para mim!** " - exclamou Kurama sorrindo grandemente, o que fez Naruto ficar com uma gota anime na cabeça, pois apesar de tudo, Kurama jamais deixou de tanto odiar os Uchihas por causa do passado dele

Daí então Sasuke deixou seu orgulho tomar posse dele, se levantou com dificuldade, todo machucado, cansado e ficou olhando pra ele com um olhar furioso.

Naruto sentiu o que ele tinha na cabeça dele, são emoções de raiva, ódio e desejo para se provar o melhor e então ele disse com um tom calmo, "Sasuke, você está todo machucado, se continuar assim, seu corpo não irá mais aguentar qualquer tipo de ação que você dá a ele. É melhor que se renda, pois não há vergonha em perder, você deu seu melhor"

Isso fez Sasuke dar a ele um olhar cínico e falar grosseiramente, "Me render?! como acha que eu me renderia de uma luta?! eu não serei humilhado! muito menos por um SENJU!"

Então Sasuke correu rapidamente na direção do Naruto com um soco apontado nele, no momento em que chegou até o Naruto, ele tentou acertá-lo com um soco na cara.

Naruto desviou do soco facilmente mexendo a cabeça pro lado e isso fez Sasuke cair no chão. Mas antes de cair, ele se segurou no chão com uma das mãos e tentou acertá-lo com um chute mirada nas costelas dele.

Naruto pegou o chute dele com uma das mãos e então arremessou Sasuke alguns centímetros para frente que o fez cair no chão.

"Já chega Sasuke! se continuar assim, você irá acabar num hospital! eu não quero machucar você, então pare agora!" - exclamou Naruto seriamente

"CALA A BOCA!" - gritou Sasuke furioso enquanto esteve no chão de muita dor

Iruka ficou vendo que a situação ficou tensa e sabia que se não parasse a luta, iria acabar mal para o Sasuke. Então ele decidiu falar, "Muito bem! a partida acabou! o vencedor é Naruto Senju!"

Isso fez muitas garotas e inclusive a Ino e Hinata ficarem apaixonadamente muito felizes que o amado delas, Naruto, venceu a luta que até todas menos Hinata ficaram gritando.

"NARUTO-KUN É O MELHOR!"

"NARUTO-KUN É O MAIS FORTE!"

"VOCÊ CONSEGUIU NARUTO-KUN!"

"SABIA QUE VOCÊ VENCERIA NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Ino apaixonadamente

"Naruto-kun!" - pensou Hinata sorrindo apaixonadamente enquanto pôe suas mãos juntas perto do peito dela e ficando de bochechas vermelhas

Até os amigos do Naruto ficaram felizes com a vitória dele.

"É isso aí Naruto! você chutou o traseiro dele!" - exclamou Kiba que até Akamaru ficou latindo parabenizando o Naruto

"Beleza! você foi dez Naruto!" - exclamou Choji enquanto comia seus salgadinhos

"Bom trabalho Naruto" - disse Shikamaru por si mesmo

"Parabéns Naruto-san" - disse Shino quietamente

Mas isso fez outra parte das garotas e inclusive a Sakura ficarem muito chateadas ao verem que o amado Sasuke delas que havia perdido.

"ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!"

"EXIGIMOS QUE FAÇAM A LUTA DE NOVO!"

"SASUKE-KUN NÃO É DE PERDER!"

"NARUTO TRAPACEOU!" - gritou Sakura

Isso fez muitos garotos que ouviram o comentário da Sakura ficarem de caras bobas, terem pensado o quão estúpida ela é de ter achado que houve alguma trapaça nessa partida justa.

Enquanto isso Sasuke ficou no chão de muita dor e muito ódio de ter tido uma derrota humilhante e principalmente de alguém que é do clã que sempre foram os rivais do clã dele e ficou pensando ao mesmo tempo, "Porque?! PORQUE?! o que falta em mim para me tornar forte?! o que devo fazer para até superar o meu irmão?!"

De repente Sasuke viu uma sombra no chão onde estava e quando levantou a cabeça, viu o Naruto que estava sorrindo para ele e estendendo a mão para ele, oferecendo ajuda para se levantar.

"Isso foi mesmo uma boa partida! mesmo que você não conseguiu me fazer um dano mas posso sentir que você é forte! se continuar treinando, posso garantir que você possa ser o único capaz de me derrotar! vamos lutar uma outra hora que tal?" - perguntou Naruto sorrindo

Isso fez as fãs do Naruto soltarem gritos de paixão com corações nos olhos, terem achado lindo a atitude gentil dele de oferecer uma mão para o Sasuke e até elogiá-lo.

"YAAAA! NARUTO-KUN É TÃO GENTIL!"

"COMO EU QUERIA ESTAR NAQUELE CHÃO!"

"NARUTO-KUN É TÃO DOCE!"

"NARUTO-KUN É PERFEITO!" - gritou Ino apaixonadamente

"Naruto-kun..." - pensou Hinata sorrindo apaixonadamente

Mas ao invés de ele aceitar o pedido dele ou até aceitar a ajuda dele de se levantar, Sasuke ficou com cara de muita raiva e bateu a mão do Naruto para fora da cara dele e então se levantou com dificuldade, virou de costas e andou com dificuldade até um canto mais isolado para poder ficar perdido nos pensamentos. Isso fez Naruto ficar chateado com a atitude dele.

" **É assim que são os Uchihas Naruto, um bando de gente grosseira, gananciosa e fria. Sempre se achando como se estivessem no topo do mundo** " - comentou Kurama com um tom de chatice

"Ele não aceitou ser derrotado, me pergunto como o clã dele iria reagir se soubessem que ele perdeu" - perguntou Naruto para Kurama

" **Sei lá, só sei que isso fará com que eles te odeiem ainda mais** " - respondeu Kurama

Isso fez Iruka, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino e todos os garotos ficarem decepcionados com a atitude do Sasuke quando ele evitou um gesto de muita bondade do loiro. Iruka viu que isso provou bastante para ele perceber que Naruto de fato é uma criança normal e não a Kyuubi que matou seus pais e isso fez ele sorrir do gesto nobre do Naruto quando fez com Sasuke, mesmo que o Uchiha havia evitado a oferta.

Enquanto as fãs do Naruto inclusive Ino e Hinata ficaram de caras emburradas da atitude grosseira do Sasuke, isso fez elas ficarem falando entre si mesmas.

"Ora! quem aquele Uchiha pensa que é?! achar que poderia fazer isso com o Naruto-kun?!"

"Mas que sujeito ridículo aquele Uchiha! Naruto-kun ofereceu a ele uma mão para se levantar, e é isso que ele recebe?!"

"Huh! seria melhor que Naruto-kun não se involva com sujeitos como ele, ele não vale a pena!"

"Faça isso da próxima vez com o meu Naruto-kun que eu te arrebento!" - reclamou Ino com fogo nos olhos

Iruka quando viu que Sasuke estava caminhando para fora, chamou a atenção dele, "Sasuke! não esqueça que você e o Naruto vão ter que fazer o sinal de amizade pela luta justa que tiveram"

Sasuke queria tanto gritar que não queria fazer isso e apenas ir aonde queria ir, mas ele sabia que não valia a pena confrontar o professor. Então ele relutantemente se virou e foi até o Naruto mantendo uma cara de raiva. Naruto apenas manteve uma expressão estoica.

No momento em que Sasuke chegou perto do Naruto. Eles juntaram seus dedos indicador e médios juntos. E então os dois foram em direções opostas para onde queriam ir.

Naruto quando saiu para fora do círculo foi parabenizado pelos novos amigos dele.

"Você arrebentou Naruto!" - exclamou Kiba mantendo um braço por volta do pescoço dele e Akamaru lambeu o Naruto, parabenizando ele, o que fez o loiro rir

"Você foi ótimo Naruto!" - exclamou Choji enquanto comia seus salgadinhos

"Parabéns Naruto-san" - disse Shino quietamente com sua típica cara estoica

"Mandou bem Naruto" - disse Shikamaru que bateu socos com Naruto

"Você foi incrível Naruto-kun!" - exclamou Ino com corações nos olhos

"Você foi demais Naruto-kun" - disse Hinata sorrindo docemente e ficando com cara vermelha

Isso fez Naruto muito feliz que enfim pôde fazer amigos que tanto desejava na vida, pessoas que ele possa sempre contar e confiar, aqueles que sempre ficariam ao lado nele enquanto estiverem na vida de ninjas. Pois ele nunca teve amigos desde que ele era bem pequeno e ele desejava pelo menos um, antes que ficou feliz que pôde ter a Hinata na vida dele, e agora ele pôde ter vários.

"Arigato pessoal!" - exclamou Naruto emocionado

Enquanto isso, uma figura ficou em cima dos prédios da academia olhando abaixo na zona de treinamento, observando tudo que aconteceu. Essa figura era Itachi que ficou vendo a luta entre Naruto e o irmão dele.

"Certamente você nunca deixa de tanto me fascinar por você Naruto-kun" - pensou Itachi olhando para Naruto sorrindo

Itachi tirou o sorriso quando agora olhou para onde o Sasuke estava e pensou com uma cara séria, "Eu esperava que você um dia possa aprender irmãozinho tolo. Devo dizer que estou muito decepcionado com você, isso foi desde que te pedi para conhecer o Naruto-kun e você me disse que não fazemos amizades com inimigos"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**MOMENTOS** **DE ALEGRIA**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus**

(Fora Da Academia)

Se passaram algumas horas depois da confrontação entre Naruto e Sasuke. Naruto teve um dia feliz com seus amigos, e principalmente quando ele salvou três de seus seis amigos que eram o Kiba, Shino e Choji. Ele pegou uma gangue de crianças civis violentando o cachorro do Kiba e que o mantinha agarrado enquanto ele assistia sem poder fazer nada enquanto Akamaru estava sendo violentado, até que Naruto chegou e salvou Akamaru e Kiba dessa gangue de valentões. Outro foi o Shino quando ele ficou na praça playground falando com os insetos que ele conheceu e fez amizade com eles, daí chegou mais uma gangue de garotos que o seguravam e o faziam assistir enquanto estavam prestes a matar os insetos dele, até então Naruto ter chegado e ter parado eles, pois ele sabia que os insetos eram muito importantes para o amigo dele. No caso do Choji quando ele foi criticado pelas crianças da academia que ficavam o chamando de gordo e isso o chateava muito, Naruto quando ouvia isso, ficava dando medo neles e ameaçando-os de mostrar sua força se continuarem chamando o amigo dele de gordo, isso imediatamente fez todos pararem de vez, pois eles ouviram boatos que ele havia derrotado um Jounin de Kumo e Sasuke, portanto eles não queriam enfurece-lo. Os três ficaram muito felizes com o ato nobre do Naruto de ter defendido eles de momentos que comovia muito eles, e perceberam que Naruto era de fato um amigo muito querido pra eles. Shikamaru e Ino quando ouviram que ele havia salvado eles, ficaram maravilhados que Naruto tinha um coração bom, principalmente a Ino que fez ela ficar ainda mais apaixonada por ele e ficar o elogiando muito por isso, muito para o desgosto da Hinata que considera a Ino sua rival. Hinata não pareceu surpresa sobre isso, pois ela sabia que Naruto tinha um bom coração, ele fez isso quando a salvou de três garotos e de um shinobi de Kumo quando estava sequestrando ela.

Naruto as vezes via o Sasuke ficar olhando pra ele com olhar bastante hostil, ele não aceitava ter sido derrotado e humilhado na frente de todo mundo. Naruto sabia que não valia a pena se interagir com ele, porque se oferecer amizade com ele, ele apenas irá tentar acertá-lo com um soco. Até quando Naruto ficava no recreio junto com seus amigos, eles avisavam pra ele que não iria adiantar tentar se dar bem com ele, pois eles sabiam que Uchihas têm a tendência de sempre fazerem amizades com pessoas na classe deles, que são pessoas do próprio clã dele. Naruto se lembrou que uma vez foi mencionado o nome Sasuke pelo irmão dele Itachi e quando ele prometeu a ele que ele ia fazer Naruto conhecer ele com esperanças de fazer amizade com ele, mas Naruto achou que Sasuke olhava pra ele como as pessoas costumavam olhar pra ele antigamente, isso o fez adivinhar que Itachi, quando pediu ao irmão dele para conhecer ele, Sasuke havia recusado. Foi nesse momento que Naruto achou melhor que deixe como as coisas estão, ele já estava feliz com seus novos amigos.

Passou agora a hora de encerramento do dia, era quase a noite e todas as crianças ficaram na praça perto da porta de entrada da academia esperando seus pais. Naruto ficou junto com seus amigos, conversando com eles enquanto esperava pelo pai dele que combinou com ele que ia pegá-lo no fim do dia.

"Hoje foi um ótimo dia não acham?" - perguntou Naruto sorrindo

"Foi mais chato do que ótimo, não acredito vamos ter que fazer isso pelos próximos cinco anos" - disse Shikamaru com um bocejo

"Ai você realmente só pensa em relaxar!" - exclamou Ino enjoada

"É que não posso acreditar que estaria fazendo essas aulas enjoadas pelo resto desses cinco anos e tudo foi graças a chata e encrenqueira da minha mãe que me obrigou a frequentar a academia" - disse Shikamaru preguiçosamente, o que isso fez todos ficarem com gotas anime nas testas pela típica preguiça dele

"Eu achei incrível hoje! principalmente que nós podíamos ter mais gente na alcateia não é mesmo Akamaru?" - perguntou Kiba feliz que então recebeu um latido do cachorro dele, concordando com ele

"Vocês podem até passar na minha casa algum dia para treinar ou conversar" - ofereceu Naruto sorrindo

"Tá combinado para esse fim de semana Naruto-kun?!" - perguntou Ino com corações nos olhos, o que fez Hinata ficar dando para ela um olhar hostil com seu byakugan ativado

Isso deixou Naruto sem jeito e envergonhado, "Bem... se você ou todos vocês não estiverem ocupados"

"Eu amaria muito isso Naruto-kun e se quiser, pode até passar na minha casa" - ofereceu Hinata ficando vermelha, o que fez Ino ficar olhando para ela com olhar hostil

"Eu também adoraria isso Naruto-san, e você é muito bem vindo na minha casa também" - ofereceu Shino sorrindo

"Assim como eu Naruto! sabe que meu clã receberá você de braços abertos! membro da alcateia, faz você junto a alcateia!" - ofereceu Kiba sorrindo

"Eu também aceito e se quiser jogar Shogi comigo, passe lá na minha casa Naruto" - ofereceu Shikamaru sorrindo

"Também eu, tou-chan faz um jantar altamente delicioso, pode até passar lá em casa para aproveitar se quiser Naruto" - ofereceu Choji sorrindo

"Valeu gente, vou ver se tou-chan e Tsunade-obaachan permitem vocês irem pra lá nesse fim de semana" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Isso fez a Ino ficar com estrelas nos olhos, além de poder passar tempo com Naruto, ela também possa conhecer sua ídolo, pois Ino sempre quis ser uma ninja médica como a lendária Sannin Tsunade.

"Aí! o que eu mesma daria para conhecer sua avó Naruto-kun!" - exclamou Ino com estrelas nos olhos

Isso fez todos ficarem com gotas anime na testa, eles adivinharam que ela é maior fã da Tsunade e pensaram como seria a tamanha reação quando a visse pela primeira vez.

Hinata até ficou mentalmente excitada em ter a chance de conhecer ela, pois ela sonhou sempre ser uma ninja médica como Tsunade desde quando era muito pequena, e ficava estudando muito com o livro dela sobre contextos médicos escritos pela avó do Naruto.

"Você é fã da minha avó não é Ino-chan?" - perguntou Naruto sorrindo

"Hai! ela é incrível! sempre desde bem pequena quis ser uma kunoichi médica que nem ela! e adoraria muito poder ter a chance de até me tornar aprendiz dela!" - disse Ino sorrindo grandemente

"Ora! se quiser, eu posso até pedir a ela para te ensinar, ela me ensinou boa parte de estrutura médica e eu sei que ela adoraria muito ver mais gente querendo se dedicar na mesma área que ela, assim como posso pedir para ela te ensinar também Hinata-chan! sei que você também quer se médica" - ofereceu Naruto sorrindo

"Você faria isso por mim Naruto-kun?!" - perguntou Ino apaixonadamente e segurando as mãos dele com corações nos olhos, muito para o desgosto de Hinata que queria tanto acertá-la com seu estilo Jyuken

Isso fez Naruto ficar sorrindo de muita vergonha com uma gota anime pela testa, "Hai, eu poderia fazer isso, é só eu ter que falar com ela sobre isso e então ela ficaria mais que feliz de te ajudar"

"YAAAA! MUITO OBRIGADA NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Ino abraçando ele apaixonadamente, deixando ele muito vermelho. Isso fez Hinata quase se preparar para ir para cima da Ino, mas ela sabia que não ia ajudar em nada, mesmo a vontade dela de fazer isso

"Mulheres loiras são tão encrenqueiras" - disse Shikamaru preguiçosamente

Isso fez Ino olhar para ele com um olhar mortal que fez até os garotos suarem de medo, "O QUE FOI ISSO SEU PREGUIÇOSO?!"

Isso fez Shikamaru calar logo a boca, engolir seco e ficar com uma gota anime pela testa de medo. Naruto ficou rindo silenciosamente pela situação hilária que tava rolando entre Ino e Shikamaru.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera, os pais dos amigos do Naruto chegaram um por um e buscaram eles para leva-los para casa. Naruto se despediu deles dizendo que se encontraria com eles no próximo dia e eles se despediram de volta. Até então Naruto ter enfim avistado o pai dele e sorriu ao vê-ló.

"Tou-chan!" - exclamou Naruto correndo até ele

"Teve um ótimo dia de aula Naru?" - perguntou Minato sorrindo enquanto esfregava a cabeça do Naruto de afeição

"Hai! as aulas foram divertidas e eu até fiz muitas amizades! são todos herdeiros de clãs famosos de Konoha!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo imensamente

Isso fez Minato ficar muito feliz vendo que o filho dele pôde enfim fazer amigos, era isso o que ele queria desde que Naruto nasceu, para ter uma infância normal e amigos que possa se divertir. Mas anteriormente ele não conseguia por causa do ódio que as pessoas tinham por ele por causa da Kyuubi. Mas agora, além das pessoas terem enfim aceitado ele, ele ficou muito grato que Naruto vai ter uma infância agradável com novos amigos de agora em diante.

"Que bom Naru! sabe que se quiser, pode convidar esses seus amigos para nosso santuário quando quiser, há muitas casas no nosso lugar e muitos quartos no nosso" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Sério?! arigato tou-chan!" - exclamou Naruto que então abraçou ele e Minato o abraçou de volta

"Tudo por você Naru. Bem, vamos andando?" - perguntou Minato

"Hai!" - disse Naruto que então segurou sua mão com a do Minato e partiram para casa

O que eles não sabiam é que as fãs do Naruto começaram a seguir eles para saber onde o amado delas vive.

* * *

(Ruas De Konoha)

Naruto e Minato estavam andando pelas ruas de Konoha até a direção do santuário deles enquanto foram saudados pelos membros da vila quando passam por eles. Naruto ficou contando para o pai dele, tudo que ele fez no primeiro dia de aula dele. Sobre a matéria que ele teve na classe, sobre os amigos que ele fez e que salvou alguns deles de valentões e que venceu o herdeiro dos Uchihas numa luta de taijutsu. Minato não pôde ajudar mas ficar muito orgulhoso dele, o primeiro dia do Naruto não houve nenhum problema, pois era isso que ele sempre quis que acontecesse para seu filho, que tivesse um infância normal e que tenha amigos para então poder sempre compartilhar coisas com eles, tudo que faz Minato ficar completamente feliz e satisfeito que Naruto enfim pode ter uma vida saudável e divertida enquanto ainda é bem jovem, além de também ter ficado internamente orgulhoso que ele até conseguiu roubar um coração de mais uma garota além da Hinata quando ouviu o filho dele ficar falando sobre Ino que ficava olhando para ele com olhares estranhos, assim como ele também explicou que muitas outras garotas também davam para ele esses olhares que o deixava sem jeito e confuso, isso até fazia Minato rir ao ter achado hilário a inocência do filho dele, pois ele ainda não tem o que leva para entender coisas que veem das cabeças das garotas. Eles estavam caminhando quando de repente Naruto apertou a mão do pai para chamar a atenção dele.

"O que houve Naru?" - perguntou Minato

"Eu sinto que alguém está nos seguindo, e pressinto que são vários ao mesmo tempo" - explicou Naruto

Minato olhou em volta e quando viu, eram garotas escondidas em cada parte da vila, algumas atrás dos postes e outras dentro dos barris, ele pôde até ouvir umas ficarem cochichando apaixonadamente

"Olha para ele! ele é tão lindo!"

"Naruto-kun é tão adorável!"

"Ele e o Hokage-sama são tão parecidos! isso faz com que Naruto-kun seja tão atraente!"

"Yaaa! ele é tão gato quando anda assim! e pertinho do Hokage-sama!"

Com isso fez com que Minato risse, percebendo que o filho dele conseguiu seu próprio fã clube. Isso faz ele lembrar que ele também foi perseguido por muitas garotas quando era jovem, e toda vez a Kushina sempre ficar metendo medo nelas para que ficassem longe dele.

"Hahaha! Naru, é melhor você olhar pra trás, você tem companhia" - disse Minato sorrindo enquanto olhava para as garotas escondidas

Quando Naruto olhou pra trás, ele viu que era um grande grupo de garotas que estavam o seguindo. Ele percebeu que eram as mesmas garotas que o ficavam dando olhares estranhos que sempre o deixavam incomodado, ele ouviu elas ficarem cochichando entre elas mesmas.

"Naruto-kun está olhando pra mim!"

"Não! ele está olhando pra mim!"

"Ele tem olhos tão lindos!"

"O cabelo loiro dele e o rosto lindo dele, faz ele ser tão gato!"

Naruto ficou envergonhado em relação a esses comentários, isso fez Minato rir vendo a posição vergonhosa do filho dele. Ele acreditava que no momento que Naruto entrasse na academia, iria encarar essa dura realidade de ser perseguido pelas garotas.

"Tou-chan... porque as garotas agem assim quando ficam perto de mim?" - perguntou Naruto inocentemente

Isso fez Minato soltar mais uma risada, esfregar o cabelo do filho dele e dizer, "Hahaha! bem isso é algo que você não pode evitar Naru! você tem fãs"

"Fãs?" - questionou Naruto

"Garotas que dariam de tudo para terem você como namorado, por isso elas ficarão te seguindo onde quer que você vá para ficarem pertos de você e conquistarem você" - explicou Minato dando um sorrisinho

Isso deixou Naruto todo arrepiado, olhos arregalados em estilo anime e a cara dele vermelha como tomate, o que causou Minato rir ainda mais.

"Tou-chan! isso não pode estar acontecendo! ewww!" - exclamou Naruto com nojo e isso fez Minato continuar rindo da inocência do filho dele

"Você me disse que a sua amiga Ino te olha estranho também não é?" - perguntou Minato sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"H...ha...hai, i...is...isso quer d...di...dizer?!" - perguntou Naruto apavorado

"Que ela também é doida por você Naru!" - respondeu Minato pondo a mão na cabeça do filho dele no final e sorrindo grandemente

"NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - gritou Naruto tão alto que podia ser ouvida pela vila inteira e depois então, desmaiou.

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, Um Pouco A Noite)

Minato estava saindo do quarto do filho dele quando pôs Naruto na cama, rindo do motivo de desmaio dele, ele até lembrava que teve que acalmar as garotas que estavam seguindo ele, dizendo a elas que ele estava bem, pois elas ficaram muito preocupadas do seu amado ter caído no chão e perguntaram se ele havia morrido. Ele então desceu as escadas e viu sua mãe Tsunade e sua prima Shizune esperando por ele na sala.

"Bem, acho que irá levar um tempo para ele acordar" - disse Minato esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça dele

"Era só que me faltava! logo no primeiro dia e agora aquele bando de garotas vão querer sempre ficar na cola do Naru-chan!" - exclamou Tsunade de raiva

"Tsunade-sama... é só uma quedinha inocente que elas tão tendo por ele, que mal seria isso?" - questionou Shizune

"ISSO É PORQUE ELAS VÃO QUERER CADA PEDAÇO DO CORPO DELE!" - gritou Tsunade com fogo nos olhos de muita fúria

Isso fez Minato e Shizune ficarem com gotas anime na testa. Minato ia dizer alguma coisa, quando ouviu a porta bater.

"Quem seria a essa hora?" - perguntou Tsunade

"Não sei, mas vou ver" - disse Minato que então foi até a porta

E então quando Minato abriu, ele viu os dois guardas que ficavam de vigia nos portões do santuário junto ao Itachi Uchiha.

"Hokage-sama, ele disse que queria falar com você" - disse um dos guardas

"Itachi! arigato vocês dois, vocês podem ir agora" - disse Minato sorrindo que então os guardas se reverenciaram e desapareceram

"Boa noite Hokage-sama, espero que eu não esteja lhe incomodando" - disse Itachi reverenciando respeitosamente

"É claro que não! pode entrar" - disse Minato que então deixou Itachi entrar e ele o seguiu por trás

Quando Tsunade e Shizune foram ver quem era, elas ficaram surpresas que era o orgulho do clã Uchiha Itachi, com isso Tsunade sorriu e disse, "Itachi! a que devemos a honra de sua visita?"

"Boa noite Tsunade-sama, me desculpe se interrompi vocês em algo importante" - disse Itachi se reverenciando respeitosamente

"Não, sem problemas, essa aqui do meu lado é minha assistente Shizune" - disse Tsunade

"Prazer em conhece-la Shizune-san" - disse Itachi apertando mãos com ela e sorrindo

"P..prazer em conhece-lo ta...também Itachi" - disse Shizune sorrindo e suando

Isso fez Tsunade levantar a sobrancelha e dar um sorrisinho na interação dos dois pensando, "Shizune... ora,ora,ora to vendo que você finalmente tá caindo fundo"

"Bem Itachi, por que não se senta? fique a vontade, você veio aqui para falar comigo não é?" - perguntou Minato sorrindo

"Hai Hokage-sama, mas não é preciso, eu posso ficar em pé" - explicou Itachi sorrindo respeitosamente

"Que nada Itachi! meu filho falou sério em querer que você se senta, Shizune pode até fazer um café pra você, não é mesmo?" - disse Tsunade piscando pra Shizune

Isso fez Shizune ficar de cara vermelha mas ela foi na cozinha e preparar um café para o convidado, enquanto o porco dela estava num canto da sala observando tudo que tava rolando e ficou surpreso que não é a toa que sua dona é dada ordem de Tsunade em fazer café para convidados.

"Eu soube que Naruto-kun havia vencido meu irmão Sasuke" - disse Itachi começando a puxar conversa

"Espero que isso não ofendeu você" - disse Minato preocupado

"Não, isso não me ofendeu, ao contrário, isso me satisfez" - disse Itachi sorrindo

Isso pegou Minato e Tsunade de surpresa, eles haviam primeiramente pensado que o motivo da vinda dele, era para ele fazer reclamações do irmão dele ter perdido a luta contra Naruto na academia, mas ele não mostra ter nenhum problema com isso.

"Mas eu não entendo, achei que estaria chateado sobre isso" - disse Tsunade confusa

E com isso Itachi olhou pra ela, "Meu irmãozinho é um tolo, ele sempre achava que estaria no topo da academia, sempre achava que poderia ser melhor que qualquer um, ele nem mostrou querer fazer amizade com crianças da idade dele, porque não os consideram dignos, só por achar que são fracos. Isso foi o mesmo quando eu havia prometido ao Naruto-kun que Sasuke seria o primeiro amigo dele, mas meu irmão me disse que nosso clã não faz amizades com aqueles que não são do nosso clã e muito menos um Senju. Eu primeiramente achava que na academia, ele poderia mudar a atitude repugnante dele quando conhecer o seu neto, mas eu estava enganado. Por isso, o que o Naruto-kun fez com meu irmão hoje, ele havia merecido"

Isso chocou muito os loiros, nunca achariam que alguém do clã Uchiha que são tão conhecidos por serem orgulhosos, gananciosos e frios, possa dizer que o próprio sangue deles merecia levar uma bela surra.

"Bem, é uma pena que Naruto não pôde conseguir fazer amizade com seu irmão, eu diria que eles formariam uma boa dupla" - disse Minato com um sorriso triste

"É, eles seriam Hokage-sama. Eu até vi que seu filho até tentou se dar bem com ele nesse dia" - comentou Itachi

"Ó! isso é bom! e teve algum progresso?" - perguntou Tsunade sorrindo

E com isso Itachi tornou a olhar para Tsunade, "Infelizmente não, Naruto-kun quando havia vencido meu irmão, ele estendeu sua mão para ele para ajuda-lo a se levantar e até elogiou ele, dizendo que ele teve uma boa partida, que ele era forte e poderia até superar ele se continuar treinando. Mas Sasuke provou ainda ser um tolo e apenas bateu a mão dele para fora do alcance dele, evitando receber ajuda para se levantar e então se levantou sozinho e foi parar num canto porque estava muito furioso por ter tido uma derrota humilhante. Eu observei e ouvi tudo isso de cima dos prédios da academia por curiosidade em ver o primeiro dia deles."

Isso deixou Minato chateado que Sasuke não mostrava ter nenhuma intenção de fazer amizade com o filho dele, ele sabia que o clã Uchiha não admitem derrota por serem muito orgulhosos, pois eles se consideram muito serem superiores, que jamais desejariam serem humilhados por alguém. Isso fez Minato até achar que o clã Uchiha ficaria ainda mais furioso que foram humilhados pelo clã dele que sempre foram considerados rivais a gerações. Mas por outro lado, ele ficou orgulhoso da atitude gentil do filho dele quando ofereceu ajuda para Sasuke se levantar e até elogia-lo, ele sabia que essa é a típica atitude do Naruto de sempre ser uma pessoa honrada com todos.

Tsunade por outro lado ficou furiosa da arrogância do irmão dele, mesmo que não seja nenhuma surpresa pra ela porque ela já conhecia muito bem Uchihas, desde quando ela era uma Genin, ela sempre foi confrontada por uma gangue de Uchihas que queriam muito humilha-la, provar para ela que os Uchihas são mais fortes que os rivais deles os Senjus. Até quando foi no exame Chunin, quando ela ficava sendo emboscada por um grupo de Uchihas que queriam acabar com a vida dela e então assim trazerem orgulho para o clã deles quando descobrirem que conseguiram pisotear nos Senjus, ao ter acabado com um deles. Só esses pensamentos a deixam muito furiosa de o quão miseráveis o clã Uchiha sempre foi, ela sempre achava que todos eram assim, que não havia ninguém no clã que tinha coração bom. Até conhecer Mikoto Uchiha, o filho dela Itachi e o Shishui que surpreenderam muito ela por serem bastante gentis com todos e até com ela, ficou ainda surpresa quando Mikoto antigamente visitava o santuário para conhecer Naruto porque ele é filho da amiga dela, Kushina. E ela conheceu Itachi e Shishui uma vez quando ela estava no mercado fazendo várias compras quando Itachi e Shishui a ofereceram ajuda em carregar as compras para a casa dela e isso a fascinou muito por eles terem sido Uchihas muito generosos com ela. Foi por esses três que fez Tsunade mudar seu coração pelos Uchihas e faze-la perceber que nem todos são frios, arrogantes e gananciosos.

Shizune havia voltado com uma bandeja que carregava um café e entregou para o Itachi.

"Arigato Shizune-san" - disse Itachi sorrindo pra ela

Isso fez Shizune ficar de bochechas vermelhas e dizer, "H..Hai"

Minato quando observou isso ficou suspeitando que sua prima tava tendo algo pelo Itachi, mas então ele sorriu enquanto pensava, "Você não precisa se preocupar Shizune-chan, pois Itachi é um rapaz muito gentil, o que quer que você está tendo por ele, você tem minha benza"

"Seu filho é especial Hogake-sama, é por essa razão que estou aqui" - disse Itachi enquanto bebia o café

"O que seria sobre o Naruto, Itachi?" - perguntou Minato curioso

Itachi parou de beber o café e olhou para Minato dizendo enquanto sorria, "Eu queria pedir permissão para que me desse uma garantia de ser o sensei dele quando ele se matricular na academia"

Isso pegou todos de plena surpresa, não podendo acreditar que Itachi mostrasse tanto interesse no Naruto que até gostaria de ser o Jounin dele, não é a toa que um Uchiha iria querer ter um Senju como aprendiz. Mas Minato sorriu para ele feliz que o filho dele tinha chamado tanta atenção do alto proclamado orgulho dos Uchihas e disse, "Isso é bom Itachi! posso saber porque têm tanto interesse pelo Naru?"

Com isso Itachi sorriu pra ele, "Naruto-kun me surpreende em varias maneiras. Ele digamos lembra muito a mim quando tinha a idade dele, mas a única diferença é só que ele mostra ser mais talentoso que eu, e também uma pessoa puramente gentil quando ouvi ele dizer que ele queria criar um mundo onde não houvesse mais violência. E isso tudo me fascinou muito, portanto ficaria mais do que feliz se eu tivesse oportunidade de treinar o Naruto-kun, enquanto aos outros dois membros da minha equipe, eu irei ver sobre isso. Claro que se o senhor se importar com isso Hokage-sama, eu entendo"

"Claro que não me importo! se é mesmo isso que quer, então pedido aceito" - disse Minato sorrindo

Itachi ficou de olhos arregalados que tudo ocorreu bem sem problemas, mas então ele depois sorriu e falou respeitosamente, "Arigato, Hokage-sama"

"Sei que seria uma honra do meu filho ter um shinobi muito exemplar como você, portanto você é uma ótima escolha" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Vê se toma muito bem conta do Naru-chan ok?" - disse Tsunade dando um sorrisinho mexendo com ele

Isso fez Itachi sorrir envergonhado, "Claro Tsunade-sama, tem minha palavra"

E com isso Itachi se levantou do sofá dizendo, "Bem, está ficando muito tarde, minha família deve estar preocupada comigo"

"Eu o acompanho até a porta" - disse Shizune sorrindo

E então Itachi acompanhado por Shizune e com Minato e Tsunade por trás deles, chegaram até a porta de entrada da casa deles para se despedirem do Uchicha

"Tenha uma boa noite Itachi" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Boa noite Hokage-sama e muito obrigado" - disse Itachi se reverenciando respeitosamente para ele

"Boa noite Itachi" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

"Boa noite pra você Itachi" - disse Shizune sorrindo e suando

"Boa noite Tsunade-sama" - disse Itachi se reverenciando respeitosamente pra ela

E então Itachi olhou para Shizune sorrindo, pegou a mão dela e beijou a parte de cima, fazendo ela ficar muito vermelha, "Boa noite, Shizune-san"

E com isso Itachi se virou, saiu pelos portões da frente do santuário e sumiu da vista deles. Shizune ficou olhando a mão dela beijada com um rosto vermelho, olhou para trás e viu Minato e Tsunade dando sorrisinhos pra ela.

"O que?" - questionou Shizune

"Tô vendo que você ficou doidinha por ele" - disse Tsunade com um sorrisinho

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" - gritou Shizune completamente embaraçada

"Não precisa se preocupar Shizune-chan, Itachi é um ótimo rapaz" - disse Minato sorrindo

"M..mas ele é jovem demais pr..pra mim!" - exclamou Shizune com bochechas vermelhas

Tsunade pôs uma mão no ombro da Shizune e sorriu maquiavelicamente, "Admita Shizune, ele é um rapaz bonitão não é?"

"YAAAA! PARE TSUNADE-SAMA!" - gritou Shizune com uma cara toda vermelha

"Shizune... sabe que você precisa aproveitar a vida enquanto pode, você precisa encontrar logo um homem" - disse Tsunade seriamente

Minato ficou rindo da conversa embaraçosa que sua prima estava tendo com a mãe dele, ela explicando para a tão embaraçada Shizune como conquistar os homens e tudo que ela ficava fazendo, era só ficar de olhos arregalados em estilo anime e ficando toda vermelha enquanto implorava para Tsunade parar. Minato então concentrou seus pensamentos para o que apenas aconteceu. Foi realmente surpreendente e incrível, pois nunca pensava que Itachi fosse ter um certo tipo de interesse no filho dele, mas ele sabia que Itachi sem dúvida seria um ótimo sensei para Naruto, ele sabia que ele é um Uchiha de bom coração, assim como Shishui e Mikoto também são, pois é uma raridade encontrar Uchihas que sejam que nem eles. Ele decidiu não contar para Naruto que Itachi seria o sensei dele, ele queria que ele soubesse por conta própria. Ele queria que seja surpresa, pois ele terá um sensei que muitos dariam tudo pra ter.

* * *

(Floresta De Konoha 4 Anos Depois)

Naruto teve quatro anos de muita alegria enquanto esteve na academia, teve vários amigos, e foi até apresentado alongo desse primeiro ano uma garota de cabelos rosa que é a melhor amiga de Ino, ela se chamava Sakura Haruno, ela é filha de um casal civil que também são ninjas, então ela e Naruto se tornaram amigos desde então, Naruto achou ela legal apesar de ser escandalosa demais e sempre inventar uma desculpa para poder ir ao querido Sasuke-kun, pois ela é a presidente do fã clube do Sasuke enquanto a Ino sendo presidente do fã clube do Naruto.

Naruto gostou muito do grupo de amigos dele. Shikamaru apesar de ser um preguiçoso mas ele é um cara legal e as vezes ele ia até a casa dele para conversar e até jogar um jogo de estratégia chamado 'Shoji', Shikamaru ficava muito chocado que Naruto muitas vezes vencia ele, pois ninguém entendia e jogava Shoji tão bem quanto ele. Choji é um cara bastante simpático, as vezes quando Naruto ia pra casa dele, ele comia um jantar delicioso que os pais dele fazem, e também ia ao restaurante preferido do Choji que é uma churrascaria, apesar do Naruto ter gostado da comida, mas ele tem mais preferencia deliciosa em ramem. Kiba é um cara muito empolgado e também é aquele que Naruto mais se interage com ele e se tornou seu melhor amigo, os dois fazem muita coisa juntos, as vezes treinavam juntos e até iam na casa um do outro diversas vezes mais do que iam na casa do grupo de amigos deles, Naruto também as vezes ajudava ele para alimentar os cachorros nos canis e o ajudava com a lição de casa, o clã Inuzuka é bastante conhecido por serem muito carismáticos, eles consideram Naruto como parte do clã deles, sendo que ele tendo feito amizade próxima com alguém da alcateia deles, eles o consideram parte da alcateia. Shino, apesar de ser quieto mas Naruto o considera como o seu segundo melhor amigo, que além do Kiba, ele e Shino fazem boas coisas juntos, que é ir na casa de um ao outro para conversarem, ajudarem no dever de casa ou até treinar. Ino, sendo a fã numero um do Naruto, ele se sente muito intimidado toda vez que ela fica coladinha nele, mas por outro lado, ele a considera uma boa amiga, até as vezes iria pra casa dela para conversar ou ajudar a fazer o dever de casa, as vezes até ajudava ela na loja de flores dela, o que intrigava muito a Ino que Naruto amava muito as flores dela, pois ela nunca viu um menino ter tanto apego nelas e isso fez a paixão dela por ele aumentar ainda mais. Hinata sempre foi considerada a mais importante pra ele, apesar de ele saber que ela também tinha sentimentos profundos por ele além da Ino, no caso das duas sempre ficarem brigando por ele, as vezes ele se sentia esquisito toda vez que fica perto dela, muito para confusão dele, pois ele não sabia que também tinha sentimentos profundos por ela, ele só precisava descobrir.

Alongo desses quatro anos, Naruto vive sempre sendo seguido ou até perseguido pelo próprio fã clube dele, o que fazia ele ficar correndo por toda Konoha para evitar a manada imensa de garotas que vivem sempre gritando que queriam casar com ele. Minato e Hiruzen viviam observando isso por meio da bola de cristal e ficavam morrendo de rir da situação precária do pobre Naruto. Infelizmente o garoto loiro soube que teria que aguentar tudo isso pelos próximos anos.

Alongo desses anos, Naruto havia rapidamente dominado a técnica **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Técnica Do Deus Voador Do Trovão) e como os resultados, Naruto desaparece em um flash vermelho. Tendo feito Minato perceber que isso seja influencia da Kyuubi pela mudança de cor da técnica do Naruto, enquanto a dele é amarela. Naruto utiliza a katana dele que ganhou de aniversário do Kakashi e a enrolou pela parte de segurar com um selo especial para fazer a técnica de teleportação. Ele até a combinou com seu avançado **Shushin No Jutsu** (Técnica De Cintilação Corporal) que havia melhorado graças aos treinamentos que teve com Shishui que então ele possa se teleportar em lugares bem distantes sem a necessidade de selos especiais postos em lugares para o funcionamento da teleportação, como se fosse uma teleportação de verdade, tudo que Naruto precisou fazer é pensar no lugar onde ele quer ir e então o selo enrolado na katana dele poderia leva-lo a esse lugar. Isso surpreendeu completamente Minato e todos da família dele que Naruto foi genial de criar um método mais avançado do **Hiraishin no** **Jutsu** que nem mesmo Minato pode conseguir e nem teve em mente de fazer isso, fazendo eles se orgulharem da criatividade engenhosa de Naruto. Isso até fez Minato perceber que quanto mais Naruto mostra fazer coisas que outros não conseguem e nem mesmo ele conseguisse, mais aumenta a possibilidade de ele poder superar ele em curto tempo, só esses pensamentos fazem ele ter muito orgulho de o quão incrível o filho dele é de até saber a como manipular a técnica de teleportação dele em métodos diferentes e surpreendentes.

Assim como ele aprendeu uma boa quantidade de genjutsus e alguns jutsus **Raiton** (Relâmpago) do pergaminho de selamentos, até Naruto pôde ser capaz de criar alguns jutsus **Raiton** e isso foi muito por orgulho da família dele que Naruto foi capaz de criar pela primeira vez uma técnica. Ele também aprendeu mais um bocado de técnicas das outras afinidades dele graças ao pergaminho de selamentos. Até ele ensinou esses jutsus que ele havia pego do pergaminho para Kakashi que ficou muito feliz que Naruto teria bondade de dar a ele um novo arsenal de jutsus **Raiton**.

Também alongo desses anos, foi descoberto que Naruto é um mestre em fuuinjutsu, o que não foi surpresa para Minato, pois ele sabia que devido ele também ser um Uzumaki, faz dele ter conhecimento natural nisso. Naruto aprendeu um bocado de técnicas, como selar objetos ninja, não ninja, pessoas ou até técnicas dentro de um pergaminho ou algum tipo de papel utilizando o **Fūnyū no Jutsu** (Técnica de Anexamento). **Shisho Fuin** (Selo de Quatro Símbolos) que é a técnica de selamento avançado dos Uzumakis que serve até selar espíritos ruins junto com a versão mais poderosa dela que é **Hakke no Fuin Shiki** (Estilo de Selamento de Oito Trigramas) que pode servir em selar Bijuus. O **Gogyo Fuin** (Selo dos Cinco Elementos) que serve para dificultar a fluida do chakra dentro do corpo da pessoa, sendo útil para que não consiga executar jutsus perfeitamente e junto com sua outra versão que é o **Gogyo Kaiin** (Abertura dos Cinco Elementos) que serve para libertar a pessoa ou usuário de qualquer tipo de selamento que foi afetado. O **Keiyaku Fuin** (Selo De Contrato) que impede a pessoa ter aceso com sua própria invocação, fazendo a invocação desaparecer. O **Kuchiyose: Raiko Kenka** (Invocação: Transformação da Lâmina Relâmpago) que é útil para o usuário esconder uma arma ninja dentro do corpo para então pegar um inimigo de surpresa ao libera-la. O **Jigo Jubaku no In** (Selo de Auto-Amaldiçoamento) que é útil que ao tocar uma pessoa, ela fica paralisada em combate. O **Gofu Kekkai** (Barreira dos Cinco Selos) que o utilizador cria uma barreia em volta do lugar ao por cinco selos ao redor. O **Fuja Hoin** (Método de Selamento do Mal) que ajuda a pessoa conter uma marca de selo amaldiçoado que o afeta junto com sua versão alternativa que é o **Kaija Hoin** (Método de Liberação do Mal) que liberta a pessoa da marca de selo amaldiçoado que foi afetado. O **Zekka Konzetsu no Jutsu** (Técnica de Erradicação da Língua Amaldiçoada) que é útil para impedir que um inimigo dê informações de alguma coisa para outro. O **Nunoshibari no Jutsu** (Técnica de Ligação de Pano) que prende um inimigo num rolo de pano que quando coloca um selo no meio dele, o impeça de tentar fugir. O **Kinkoju no Fuda** (Selo Proibido da Maldição Individual) que quando coloca um selo especial dentro do coração da pessoa, o controla para fazer o que o usuário queira que faça. E o **Isshi Tojin** (Formação das Cordas de Luz) que o usuário cria um circulo em volta de uma pessoa, tornando impossível para que escape dela, o imobilizando-o. Naruto até aprendeu a como escrever algo com os dedos utilizando chakra que pode servir para dar uma mensagem ou outra coisa e que pode escrever em qualquer lugar assim como no ar.

Naruto foi considerado aluno nota dez da classe, muito para o orgulho da família dele, pois eles já esperavam que como ele tinha apego em literatura e tendo grandíssimo treinamento, ele ia ser o primeiro da classe. Ele acertava todas as perguntas sobre história de Konoha, história do mundo ninja e teorias sobre chakra. E até em aulas práticas, que ele vencia todas as lutas taijutsu, acertava todos os alvos na lição atiradeira de kunai e shuriken, e até nos exercícios de controle de chakra.

Enquanto Sasuke parou em segundo lugar da classe, muito para o desgosto do Uchiha, pois o clã dele ficou falando pelas costas dele de ele ser uma decepção do clã, ter sido abatido em todas as matérias pelo membro do clã rival deles, até o pai dele ficava sempre o dando uma bronca, dizendo-lhe que ele jamais seria como o irmão dele se continuar assim, e até ser considerado como o membro mais decepcionante do clã. Pior foi quando Sasuke voltou pra casa e entregou para os pais dele o boletim escolar dele, e tudo consistia nota nove ou oito, a mãe do Sasuke pode até ter ficado orgulhosa dele, mas isso foi muito para a decepção do líder do clã Uchiha, e pior quando ouviu do filho dele que Naruto tirou dez em tudo, isso o enfureceu muito, pois ele não queria que o clã dele fosse humilhado pelos Senjus. Itachi quando ficou ouvindo que Naruto tirou dez em tudo, ficou muito orgulhoso de ele ter ido muito bem no primeiro ano dele.

Tsunade ficou ao longo desses anos tendo Hinata e Ino como suas aprendizes, isso foi desde que quando Naruto havia marcado com seus amigos de irem na casa dele, as duas ficaram muito maravilhadas ao terem enfim conhecido a lendária Sannin, que é a ídolo de muitas ninjas, Tsunade ouviu do neto dela que elas queriam muito serem ninjas médicas que nem ela e Tsunade ficou muito feliz que há duas ninjas da nova geração que querem ser médicas que nem ela, então ela felizmente as ofereceu serem aprendizes dela, o que causou as duas garotas terem um infarto de tão emocionadas que estavam que iriam ser treinadas pela ídolo delas. Ino e Hinata ficam indo aos fins de semana no hospital de Konoha para treinar com ela e entram em competição uma com a outra sobre quem seria a melhor ninja médica e quem teria o Naruto. Até Sakura depois foi também dada como outra aprendiz de Tsunade, desde quando sua melhor amiga Ino e Naruto ficaram encorajando ela de tentar falar com Tsunade sobre isso, pois Sakura também é outra fã da lendária Sannin e que queria ser uma ninja médica, então ela foi até Tsunade pedindo a ela para ensina-la a ser uma ninja médica e Tsunade de felicidade aceitou, pois ela achava muito bom ter mais uma querendo se dedicar a área médica, desde que sempre foi o sonho de Tsunade poder criar um melhor hospital de todas as nações ninja e com uma melhor equipe médica.

Naruto estava caminhando pelas florestas de Konoha para começar seu treinamento diário, ele estava usando seu atual camisa quimono preferida, calças pretas, luvas pretas e sandálias pretas. Ele começou a ouvir um barulho que parecia ser de um cachorro e que parecia estar em problemas e foi até a direção onde estava e viu que era um filhote de cachorro no chão todo machucado com marcas de solas de sapato como se tivesse sido atacado por uma pessoa, ele olhou perto do filhote e viu que era mais parecido com um lobo, mas ele duvidava que um filhote de lobo entraria na vila, ele adivinhou que era meio cão e meio lobo. Ele percebeu que o filhote pertencia ao clã Inuzuka, como eles têm vários tipos de cachorro, significa que ele pertencia a eles.

O filhote quando avistou Naruto, ele começou rosnar e mostrar as presas, achando que ia ser atacado de novo. Naruto quando tentou pegar o filhote, ele rosnou e tentou morder ele, feito Naruto perceber que o filhote estava com medo de ser atacado de novo.

Naruto então foi e pegou um sanduíche de presunto que ele fez pra si mesmo para comer mais tarde, então pegou um pedaço de presunto do sanduiche e pôs no chão em frente do filhote e se afastou um pouco esperando para que o filhote pegar.

Primeiro, o filhote não fez nada e só ficou olhando o Naruto com cuidado. Mas logo em breve, ele cheirou o presunto e lentamente arrastou até o presunto e começou a tomar uma mordida no presunto.

Quando Naruto viu isso, ele sorriu e uma vez que o filhote terminou de comer o pedaço, ele deu outro pedaço, depois do filhote ter comido o segundo pedaço, Naruto pegou o filhote. Quando ele o pegou, o filhote começou a latir e se mexer.

"Oy, calma amiguinho, eu não vou te machucar" - disse Naruto docemente enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça do filhote para ele se acalmar

Logo então o filhote se acalmou e Naruto o deu outro pedaço de presunto, onde o filhote começou a comer.

Como ele estava fazendo isso, Naruto então fez um selo de mão e fez o **Shosen Jutsu** (Técnica Da Palma Mística) e começou a curar os ferimentos do corpo do filhote, sem dúvida ter achado quem quer que fez isso, era uma pessoa covarde.

" **É por essa razão que sempre tive um ódio mortal do humanos, fazerem isso até com um pobre filhotinho indefeso** " - reclamou Kurama rugindo de fúria

"Eu sei Kurama, quando eu descobrir quem tinha feito isso, vai se lidar completamente comigo" - disse Naruto mentalmente para seu parceiro

Depois de um minuto ou dois, Naruto terminou de curar os ferimentos do filhote que então pôs ele no chão e o amarrou com bandagens nas partes feridas dele que eram as pernas, as costas e a barriga dele.

Quando Naruto terminou, ele sorriu para o filhote e disse, "Pronto, assim não se sente melhor?"

O filhote latiu como se disse sim e começou a lamber a cara dele, o que causou Naruto rir enquanto o filhote lambeia ele.

Naruto então pegou o filhote de novo e disse, "Ok amiguinho, vamos ver se podemos achar sua casa"

E então ele foi direto para o santuário do clã Inuzuka para devolver o filhote deles de volta, pois sabia que ele pertencia aos canis que ficavam dentro do lugar do clã.

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Inuzuka)

Quando Naruto foi até o santuário do clã Inuzuka , ele logo chegou aos canis, quando viu seu melhor amigo Kiba, quem pelo que estava parecendo, estava recebendo bronca da irmã dele Hana Inuzuka, ela era uma garota jovem só que mais velha, na idade de adolescente perto de ser adulta perto dos vinte. E também com eles estavam o cachorro do Kiba, Akamaru e mais três cachorros que eram da irmã dele.

A garota tinha as tatuagens tradicionais do clã dela que são marcas de presas de cor vermelha em cada canto da bochecha, em adição a uma tatuagem na parte alta do braço direito dela que lembra uma flor. Ela teve um longo cabelo marrom que estava amarrada em formato de rabo de cavalo que parou entre as pontas dos ombros dela e com duas franjas em cada canto da face dela. Ela também usava um traje e uma jaqueta padrão ninja de Konoha, com shorts pretos e com faixas de braço de cor verde. Naruto gostava muito da irmã do Kiba, ela sempre foi muito gentil com ele, considerava ele como parte da família que até as vezes fazia costura das roupas dele, devido aos treinamentos que teve com Kiba por causa da unhas afiadas dele, mas Naruto tinha precaução que toda vez que ia treinar com o Kiba, ele tiraria sua camisa quimono preferida para apenas ficar usando a camisa cinza dele.

Quando ele chegou perto, ele começou a ouvir Hana que estava dizendo, "Como você pôde ser tão estúpido em não assegurar que o portão estava fechado quando você veio alimentar os cachorros além de mim?!"

"Eu tive minhas mãos cheias de comida e tive dezenas de tarefas para fazer depois disso. Não é minha culpa se ele saiu, você sabe que ele nunca se interage tanto com outros filhotes!" - reclamou Kiba irritado que estava sendo posto contra a parede

Depois disso, ele ouviu passos atrás dele e quando virou atrás e viu que era o melhor amigo dele Naruto, ele sorriu e acenou pra ele, "E aí Naruto! o que fa... você o trouxe de volta!"

Naruto riu, depois sorriu e disse, "Eu achei esse filhote no meio da floreta todo machucado, eu presumo que seja de vocês"

"Ah! que bom! muito obrigada Naruto-kun, você trouxe Daomaru de volta!" - exclamou Hana esfregando a cabeça do Naruto, o que o deixou envergonhado e então pegou o filhote dos braços dele e Daomaru lambeu ela, feliz ao revê-la

"Ufa! valeu por traze-lo de volta Naruto, eu estava recebendo uma coça da minha irmã que achei que ela não ia acabar nunca" - disse Kiba aliviado

"Não pense que isso faz com que te livre dessa mocinho! você irá ter tarefas nos fins de semana como castigo" - disse Hana dando um olhar malvado

Com isso Kiba ficou petrificado, com olhos arregalados em estilo anime e então gritou, "VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!"

"Eu posso sim e alias, kaa-san irá saber sobre isso" - falou Hana maleficamente

"NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! TUDO BEM! MAS NÃO CONTE PRA ELA PORFAVOR!" - gritou Kiba de joelhos e chorando em estilo anime

Isso fez Naruto ficar com uma gota anime na testa, achando hilário que Kiba teme mais a mãe dele do que tudo.

"Qual escândalo é esse que está rolando aqui?" - perguntou uma voz

Quando todos olharam para direção da voz viram que era Tsume Inuzuka, a mãe de Kiba e Hana. Ela é uma mulher alta de meia idade que tinha um olhar animalístico que parecia com a do Kiba. Ela também tinha um cabelo longo marrom espetado, pupilas verticais pontudas, canídeos afiados e unhas. E também como qualquer membro do clã Inuzuka, tinha duas marcas vermelhas em formato de presas em cada canto da bochecha e estava usando um traje e uma jaqueta padrão ninja de Konoha. Acompanhando ela, era um enorme cachorro preto com um tapa olho no olho esquerdo dele.

"Bem kaa-san, Kiba aqui quando estava alimentando os filhotes, o baka havia esquecido de fechar o portão e Daomaru saiu, onde então ele percorreu a vila e foi atacado por alguém. Sorte que Naruto-kun aqui estava perto onde o filhote estava e foi capaz de resgatar ele e até curar ele depois que havia sido ferido" - disse Hana

Hana olhou os tratamentos do Daomaru, mesmo que Naruto não teve habilidades de veterinário, ele fez um grandíssimo trabalho em ter tratado o filhote.

Depois de ter dado uma conversa pra lá de assustadora com Kiba, dizendo que ele fará tarefas no canil nos fins de semana durante um mês, muito para o desgosto do Kiba que ficou apenas ouvindo tudo e chorando em estilo anime. Tsume então se virou para Naruto sorrindo.

"Muito obrigada Naruto-kun, não sabemos o que aconteceria com esse filhote se você não tivesse aparecido" - disse Tsume sorrindo gentilmente

Naruto ficou esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça de vergonha, "Ora, não foi nada, jamais deixaria um filhote indefeso apenas em espaço aberto e sangrar até a morte, foi a coisa certa a fazer"

Então Naruto ficou envergonhado quando Tsume chegou a abraça-lo e até fazer carinho no cabelo dele e falar docemente com ele, "É por isso que nós te amamos muito Naruto-kun, você tem um grande coração, por isso faz com que você seja da alcateia, sua mãe foi considerada parte da alcateia e agora você faz parte dela"

Kushina e Tsume eram grandes amigas desde de infância. Desde que Naruto era bebê, ela visitava muito ele, querendo muito poder ter conhecido ele. No momento que ela descobriu que Naruto se tornou amigo do filho dela, ela não pôde ajudar, mas ficar muito feliz com isso. Ela sempre considerou Naruto como se fosse da família desde que a mãe dele teve essa honra. Ela sempre foi muito carinhosa com ele e o trata como se fosse seu filho. Naruto a considera como uma mãe que nunca teve.

Naruto ficou completamente vermelho em questão disso, ele pode sentir emoções de amor, respeito e agradecimento dela. Então ele sorriu e disse, "Hai, é, sem pr.. problemas Tsume-san, bom eu vou indo porque tenho que treinar"

"Tem certeza? pode ficar mais um pouco" - ofereceu Tsume sorrindo

"Eu adoraria mas eu tenho que começar meu treinamento diário, mas depois disso eu volto, eu prometo" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Os dois deixaram de se abraçar e Naruto seguiu para a porta de saída, mas antes de sair, ele sentiu algo o puxando pelas calças e viu que era o Daomaru que estava puxando ele e gemendo como se estivesse implorando para que ele não vá.

"Ele não quer que você vá filhote, parece que o Daomaru gosta mesmo de você" - disse Tsume sorrindo

Naruto sorriu, se agachou e começou a fazer carinho pelas orelhas do filhote, que estava gostando muito e então Naruto começou a falar, "Não se preocupe Daomaru, eu vou voltar no final desse dia pra te ver ok?"

Daomaru quando ouviu isso, ele pulou pra cima do Naruto e começou a lamber muito ele enquanto balançava o rabo de pura alegria, e isso fez Naruto começar a rir, "Hahaha! Dao..Daomaru!, pare! hahaha! i..isso faz cócegas! hahaha!"

"Kaa-san... Daomaru nunca mostrou esse tipo de apego por alguém, nem mesmo se interage muito com outros filhotes, isso pode significar uma coisa" - cochichou Hana para a mãe dela

"É, tá parecendo que Daomaru deve ter escolhido Naruto-kun para ser seu parceiro, pois como o filhote mostra não querer que Naruto-kun vai embora e depois ficar muito feliz ao ouvir que ele vai voltar, mostra ser um sinal muito forte para isso" - disse Tsume sorrindo

"Bom, tenho que ir Ja Ne!" - disse Naruto pra todo mundo que então saiu pela porta e desapareceu da vista de todos

Tsume, Kiba e Hana viram que Daomaru estava sentado no chão perto da porta, como se estivesse esperando que ele voltasse, mostrando que ele já está com saudades dele.

"Você tinha razão kaa-san, parece que aquele filhote tem um certo apego pelo Naruto" - disse Kiba surpreso, pois ele havia escutado a conversa entre a mãe e a irmã dele e não pôde ajudar mas ficar surpreso

"Bem, sabem que na nossa lei, quando um filhote escolhe essa pessoa para ser seu parceiro... jamais pode ser negado. Portanto só há uma coisa a fazer sobre isso e vocês sabem o que é..." - disse Tsume dando um sorrisinho

"É sério mesmo kaa-san?!" - exclamou Hana surpresa

"Você não tá dizendo?!" - exclamou Kiba surpreso

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, Próxima Noite)

Naruto apareceu fora da casa dele num flash vermelho, depois do seu treinamento diário nas florestas de Konoha, então abriu a porta e viu que estava tudo escuro, ficou confuso porque as luzes ficaram apagados.

"Tou-chan!, baa-chan!, Shizune-neechan! eu voltei! porque apagaram as luzes?!" - questionou Naruto que então foi ascender as luzes por meio do botão quando então viu algo que ficou surpreso

"SURPRESA!" - gritaram muitas pessoas

Naruto olhou em volta e viu seu pai, sua avó, sua tia Shizune, seu padrinho Jiraiya, a figura de irmão dele Kakashi, o terceiro Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi e todos os seus amigos juntos com os pais deles. Ele adivinhou que eles fizeram uma festa surpresa de aniversário dele. O lugar estava enfeitado de balões, mesas de comida, confetes espalhados pelo chão e tinha um enorme cartaz que estava pregado em cada canto da parede que dizia 'FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO NARUTO'

Naruto ficou esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça dele envergonhado, "Valeu pessoal! eu esqueci que hoje é o meu aniversário"

Isso fez todos rirem dele que então Minato resolveu falar, "Bem, mas nós nunca esqueceríamos Naru"

" **Hehe** **v** **ocê têm mesmo uma cabeça de vento Naruto** " - comentou Kurama rindo, o que resultou Naruto estufar suas bochechas de irritado

Os amigos do Naruto ficaram envolta dele, desejando-lhe feliz aniversário, Ino ficou agarrada no braço dele e Hinata ficou agarrada em outro. Isso fez as duas ficarem se encarando uma para outra.

"O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!" - questionou Ino furiosa puxando o braço do Naruto pra ela

"O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!" - questionou Hinata furiosa puxando o outro braço do Naruto pra ela

Elas ficarem puxando toda vez que até fez o pobre Naruto ficar completamente envergonhado. O que causou os pais das garotas e Minato ficarem rindo da cena.

"Vejo que o jovem Naruto-kun se tornou um ímã para minha filha" - disse Inoichi sorrindo

"O mesmo para a minha, e olha que Hinata não é de ser assim por ela ser tímida, mas com o Naruto-kun, ela acaba sendo outra ela" - disse Hiashi sorrindo

Isso fez Minato esfregar a parte de trás da cabeça de vergonha, "Bom, o que posso dizer é que amor jovem é lindo"

Algumas horas se passaram e Naruto teve um ótimo aniversário, considerado até a melhor de todas, pois normalmente ele sempre fazia isso com sua própria família. E agora, ele têm amigos que possa sempre curtir esse dia especial com eles. Ele foi chegado até abrir os presentes. Ele ganhou da Ino, uma camisa azul de gola V e manga longa e que tinha o símbolo do clã Senju pelas costas. Ele ganhou uma bolsa kunai do Shikamaru. Ele ganhou do Kiba, uma Shuriken de Vento Demoníaco. Ele ganhou do Shino, cordas de arame. Ele ganhou do Hiruzen, o pergaminho de selamentos do primeiro Hokage, isso chocou muito todos que estavam presente e principalmente Naruto, mas Hiruzen disse que esse pergaminho pertenceu ao ancestral dele, portanto ele tinha direito a isso, deixando Naruto muito feliz que irá aprender várias técnicas que existem dentro dela. Ele ganhou do Choji, uma carteira que tinha aparência de um sapo. Ele ganhou do Jiraiya, o primeiro livro que ele escreveu chamado de 'Contos De Um Ninja Determinado'. Ele ganhou da Hinata, um telescópio que possa ser usada também em missões. Ele ganhou da Sakura uma faixa de braço de cor vermelha que continha um símbolo japonês 'Fogo' de cor preta nela. Ele ganhou do Kakashi, uma katana, como Naruto também tinha bom gosto para Kenjutsu. E recebeu do Minato, um manto vermelho de manga curta com marcas de fogo preto na parte baixa e nas mangas e tinha o símbolo do clã Senju pela parte superior das costas, Naruto se apaixonou muito pelo manto que decidiu utiliza-la quando se formar na academia nesse ano que irá entrar.

"Bom Naruto-kun, acho que chegou a hora do meu presente" - disse Tsume sorrindo que então entregou para Naruto, uma caixa grande que ficou decorada com fitas que tinham símbolos do clã Inuzuka

"Nossa! o que será que tem aí dentro Tsume-san?" - perguntou Naruto intrigado pelo tamanho do presente

"Abre e você vai descobrir" - disse Tsume sorrindo

Então Naruto tirou as fitas que embrulhavam o presente e então quando estava prestes a abrir a tampa da caixa, algo saiu para fora dela. Era o filhotinho Daomaru, que saltou da caixa e pulou para cima do Naruto que o fez cair no chão e começou a lamber ele enquanto balança a cauda rapidamente de tamanha felicidade em revê-lo.

"Hahaha! Dao..Daomaru! pa..pare! hahaha! f..faz cócegas!" - exclamou Naruto rindo que isso fez os outros rirem

Depois de alguns minutos de lambida, o filhotinho parou e ficou se esfregando no colo do Naruto, se sentido muito confortável estando nos braços dele. Naruto olhou de volta para Tsume e disse, "Tsume-san..."

Tsume se agachou para a altura do Naruto sorrindo, "Naruto-kun, esse filhote tem muito apego por você. No nosso clã, quando um filhote se apega aquele que conquistou seu coração, jamais deverá ser evitado. Você está destinado em ter sempre Daomaru ao seu lado. Apesar de você não ser um Inuzuka, mas você sempre será considerado como um de nós. Você é como meu filho, membro da nossa alcateia, portanto você é membro da família. E como membro da família, você têm direito de ter um Ninken(Cão Ninja). Leva isso como um presente que prova que você pertence a alcateia, você merece"

Com isso fez Naruto ficar emocionado, não podendo acreditar que Tsume compartilharia com ele, a herança do próprio clã dela. Ele olhou para Daomaru que estava se esfregando no pescoço dele, depois deu uma lambida de afeição na bochecha dele enquanto balançava o rabo rapidamente e depois deu uma latida doce pra ele, como se tivesse concordado com tudo que Tsume disse e que queria muito ficar com Naruto.

"Tsume-san... Arigato!" - exclamou Naruto emocionado que então pôs o filhote no chão e a abraçou, Tsume retornou o abraço

"Tudo por você Naruto-kun" - sussurrou Tsume docemente no ouvido dele

Quando os dois deixaram de se abraçar, Tsunade se aproximou do neto dela, "E agora chegou minha vez de te dar meu presente, mas primeiro... feche seus olhos"

Naruto ficou confuso em relação a isso, mas ele fechou os olhos dele. Então ele sentiu ter sido beijado na testa e algo que foi posto no pescoço dele. Daí então ele abriu os olhos, viu Tsunade agachada olhando pra ele sorrindo e quando olhou pra baixo, ficou chocado no presente que recebeu. Era o colar dela que primeiramente pertenceu ao tratara avô dele Hashirama Senju.

"Tenho fé em você Naru-chan. Seja um homem maravilhoso que você está destinado pra ser assim como seu pai, sua mãe, seu avô e seu tratara avô foram. Alguém que alcançará as estrelas" - disse Tsunade sorrindo docemente pra ele

Naruto ficou muito emocionado, ele pôde sentir o amor tão grande que a avó dele tem por ele. Isso o fez se sentir muito confortável só estando perto dela, que foi a mesma sensação que ele teve quando teve com o pai dele. Ele não podia pedir nada melhor que tudo isso que ele tem na vida, família que ama ele, amigos que se importam muito com ele. Ele sempre via sentindo essas emoções vindos de todos ao redor, que são confortantes pra ele. Ele então partiu para Tsunade e a deu um abraço bem forte enquanto chorava no ombro dela e ela o abraçou de volta enquanto acariciava docemente o cabelo dele. Isso fez todos sorrirem da linda vista que ocorria entre os dois.

"Baa-chan!" - exclamou Naruto enquanto chorava emocionadamente

"Shhh... tá tudo bem Naruto-chan, sabe que eu e todos nós sempre estaremos ao seu lado até o fim" - disse Tsunade docemente enquanto o abraçava e acariciava o cabelo dele

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**SURPRESAS**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, Semanas Depois)

Meses se passaram depois da grande festa que Naruto nunca teve na sua vida. Ele adorou muito os presentes, principalmente o filhotinho que recebeu de Tsume, ela disse que os cachorros do clã dela eram especiais, que são utilizadores de chakra. Naruto perguntou pra ela se eles então possam fazer jutsus e ela disse que sim, mas os cães do clã dela fazem apenas jutsus derivados como **Gatsuuga** (Presa Sobre Presa), **Jujin Bunshin** (Clone Da Besta Humana) e jutsus básicos como **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Técnica de Substituição do Corpo), **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Clonagem), **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Cintilização Corporal) e **Henge no Jutsu** (Técnica de Transformação). Por isso eles nunca ensinaram a eles jutsus avançados como jutsus de elementos. Naruto então decidiu que iria treinar o Daomaru sobre chakra de transformação da natureza, isso deixou Tsume feliz que Daomaru seria o primeiro filhote que iria aprender jutsus avançados, ela sabia que podia confiar no Naruto com o filhotinho e ela não mostrou nenhum arrependimento com isso, pois tinha fé que Daomaru estaria em boas mãos. Isso surpreendeu muito Minato, Tsunade e Shizune, não era a toa que alguém do clã Inuzuka daria sua herança para Naruto, mas eles viram o quão apegado Daomaru é ao Naruto e isso o fez ser novo membro da família. Shizune até se apaixonou muito pelo filhote, tendo o achado muito fofo e isso invejava muito o porco dela, pois achava que eles iam substitui-lo pelo Daomaru. Até Tonton ter percebido que não iam fazer isso, e então ficou agindo como sensei do filhote, ensinando pra ele tudo que funciona no clã Senju.

Naruto treinou Daomaru por meio desses meses sobre as transformações básicas da natureza, ele deu o papel chakra para o filhote, quando ele encostou sua pata no papel e adicionou chakra nela. Foi descoberto que Daomaru tinha afinidade em **F** **uton** (Vento) e **Katon** (Fogo). Naruto ensinou pra Daomaru vários jutsus de elementos que ele aprendeu do Kakashi. Para a surpresa do Naruto, levou pouco tempo para o filhote aprender, pois dentro de alguns dias, ele aprendeu muitos jutsus mesmo com a impossibilidade de selos de mão, pois Ninkens(Cães Ninja) possuem controle de chakra muito avançado, por isso que eles possam executar jutsus sem nenhuma dificuldade. Naruto ficou muito orgulhoso que Daomaru tinha aprendido facilmente tudo que ele o ensinou, até Daomaru ficou muito feliz que tendo aprendido vários jutsus, teria mais chance de proteger seu amado parceiro e melhor amigo.

Naruto estava no gramado perto da casa dele no santuário do clã dele, prestes a abrir o pergaminho de selamentos do tratara avô dele, ele estava acompanhado junto ao seu pai, sua avó, sua tia que tinha o porco ao lado dela, seu padrinho e seu cachorro Daomaru que estava no colo dele, eles estavam curiosos de saberem o que há por trás do pergaminho tão secreto que nunca foi aberto por ninguém a menos pelo primeiro Hokage.

"Tá pronto pra isso Naru?" - perguntou Minato

"Estou sim Tou-chan, é agora ou nunca" - disse Naruto que estava segurando o pergaminho gigante

"Nunca pensaria que enfim eu visse o que há por trás do pergaminho do Hashirama-jiji" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

"O mesmo digo eu, quem sabe se há uma técnica secreta tipo que deixa invisível e daí eu possa olhar as damas no SPA hihihi!" - disse Jiraiya rindo pervetidamente

Isso fez Tsunade ficar com uma marca anime na testa de raiva e o socar na cara que o fez voar centímetros de distancia enquanto gritava, "VOCÊ NÃO SABE MESMO DEIXAR SEUS HÁBITOS DE LADO! SEU TARADO!"

Isso fez todos ficarem com gotas anime na testa, até que Shizune decidiu dar sua voz, "Bem o que está esperando Naru-chan? vamos descobrir o que tem aí dentro"

Daomaru latiu para Naruto como se queria ver também, até que Naruto falou, "Ok pessoal, aqui vamos nós!"

Naruto lentamente ficou abrindo o pergaminho, os corações de todos ao redor estavam batendo tão forte de excitação. Quando Naruto abriu o pergaminho, de repente começou a brilhar com uma luz forte que até cegou todos, por volta de dois minutos, a luz apagou e então Naruto pôde ver todas as escritas que contíam no pergaminho, e isso o deixou muito excitado.

"Pessoal! olhem! são muitos jutsus de todos os elementos! e inclusive jutsus do meu Kekkei Genkai!" - exclamou Naruto todo excitado

Isso fez todos ficarem de olhos arregalados, realmente Hashirama teve tanta coisa do seu arsenal para ficarem contidas nesse pergaminho. Porém, ele teve muitos números de batalhas que aprendeu várias técnicas e que o fez ser o ninja mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Eles ficaram observando o pergaminho por alguns minutos e ouvindo enquanto Naruto falava nomes de cada técnica que tinha nela, tinha os que ele havia aprendido e os que não havia.

"Têm todos os jutsus de **Mokuton** (Madeira) aqui, muitas delas eu já aprendi, mas têm essas que eu ainda não" - disse Naruto enquanto lia o pergaminho

"Quais seriam Naru?" - perguntou Minato curioso

"Têm essas chamada de: **Mokuton: Sashiki No Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante) que cria várias estacas de madeira no corpo que possam ser usadas como arma ou até como projéteis de longo alcance. **Mokuton: Mokuryo No Jutsu** (Liberação De Madeira: Técnica do Dragão De Madeira) que cria um enorme dragão de madeira que possa ser usada por propósitos de restrição ou ofensivos e pode até absorver o chakra da pessoa enquanto essa for retringida. **Mokuton: Mokujin No Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Do Humano De Madeira) que cria uma criatura enorme de madeira que pôde ser usada para ir contra Bijuus. **Taju Mokuton Bunshin No Jutsu** (Técnica Dos Múltiplos Clones De Madeira) que cria múltiplos clones de madeira. **Mokuton: Hobi No Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Do Hobi) que cria um escudo que é forte o suficiente para até conter uma **Bijuudama** (Bola Da Besta De Cauda). **Mokuton: Hotei No Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hotei) que faz criar uma ou uma série de mãos gigantes de madeira que possam até conter facilmente uma Bijuu. A versão maior do **Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** (Liberação de Madeira: Natividade de um Mar de Árvores) que é **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan** (Técnica Secreta da Liberação de Madeira: Natividade de um Mundo de Árvores) que cria uma floresta gigantesca e densa que pode ser usada para esmagar um inimigo ou até deixa-lo perdido no meio da floresta, foi por isso que quando Tenzo me disse que tentava executar essa técnica, ele falhava. **Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin** (Liberação de Madeira: Advento de um Mundo de Árvores Florescentes) que cria uma floresta densa gigante e com flores que soltam pólen que faz com que o inimigo fique inconsciente. **Mokuton: Daisōju** (Liberação de Madeira: Lança da Grande Árvore) que cria várias raízes grossas do solo e as usa para esmagar seus inimigos. E o **Hokage - Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Ka - Kuan Nitten Suishu** (Técnica Sexagenária Do Estilo Hokage: Kakuan Entrando Na Sociedade Com Mãos Trazendo Felicidade) que faz com que possa parar um Jinchuuriki de usar o chakra de uma Bijuu, só que para isso funcionar, precisa da jóia de cristal" - disse Naruto

" **Ugh.. essas técnicas sempre me deram dor de cabeça, só de ouvir elas me dão enjoo** " - reclamou Kurama

"Hehehe foi mal Kurama, esqueci que você sofria muito com esses jutsus" - disse mentalmente Naruto rindo e com uma gota anime na testa

"Incrível Naru-chan! assim você poderia aprender mais jutsus que seu tratara avô fez, até essa ultima técnica que você leu, valeu muito a pena em ter te dado esse colar!" - exclamou Tsunade sorrindo

"Bem Naru, porque não vamos para as áreas mais isoladas de Konoha para então você treinar cada uma dela?" - perguntou Minato

"Certo Tou-chan!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo grandemente

* * *

(Áreas Mais Isoladas de Konoha, Algumas Horas Depois)

Naruto junto com sua família e Tenzo que foi chamado por Minato para observar Naruto enquanto treinava nas novas artes **Mokuton** para ajudar ele de alguma forma caso não consiga executar o jutsu direito. Ficaram nos lugares mais isolados de Konoha, onde Naruto costumava treinar junto com Tenzo os jutsus **Mokuton**. Já se passaram horas e Naruto obteve sucesso em executar quase todos os jutsus que leu no pergaminho, muito para o orgulho de todos. Até Naruto resolveu ajudar Tenzo nessas novas técnicas que ele aprendeu, muito para alegria do Tenzo que até ficou emocionado que iria aprender mais jutsus dados pelo primeiro Hokage, pois para ele seria uma honra, mesmo que ele não poderia executar o **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan** porque que ele tinha limites de execução do seu Kekkei Genkai, mas ele espera que consiga executar outros pelo menos.

"Ufa! realmente isso me esgotou bem! essas técnicas foram de arrasar!" - disse Naruto cansado

"Isso foi brilhante Naruto! quem diria que você aprenderia essas técnicas em apenas um dia!" - exclamou Tenzo impressionado

"Com tudo que Naru-chan fez, já me acostumei em ver mais que ele mostra que nem fico mais surpresa" - comentou Tsunade sorrindo

"Quem diria que esse Gaki tivesse agora um novo arsenal de jutsus" - comentou Jiraiya sorrindo

"Naru-chan nunca deixa de tanto me surpreender, mesmo que eu nem precise ficar surpresa" - comentou Shizune sorrindo

"É o que sempre digo a vocês, que a nova geração sempre supera a velha e que Naru é o que mais choca todos entre todos Genins da nova geração de shinobis de Konoha" - comentou Minato sorrindo

Naruto andou até eles e disse, "Bem ainda falta mais cinco jutsus de **Mokuton** para aprender, que são **Mokujin No Jutsu** , **Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Ka - Kuan Nitten Suishu** , **Hotei No Jutsu** , **Kajukai Kōrin** e **Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan** "

"Pode deixar que o **Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Ka - Kuan Nitten Suishu** eu te ensino Naruto, primeiramente eu não te ensinei porque isso requeria o colar que você está agora usando, portanto agora eu possa ensinar a você já que você tem ela" - disse Tenzo sorrindo

"Arigato Tenzo-san! mas então só o que restam são o **Mokujin No Jutsu** , **Kajukai Kōrin, Hotei No Jutsu** e **Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan** que sei que não será possível de aprender agora, porque são coisas enormes que podem ser vistas por toda Konoha" - disse Naruto com um tom de tristeza

Com isso Minato deu um passo para frente e disse enquanto sorria, "Talvez se possamos sair de Konoha, ficar o mais afastado possível. Então você possa tentar executar esses jutsus"

A face do Naruto ficou com uma expressão de surpresa, "Sério Tou-chan?!"

"É claro Naru" - disse Minato sorrindo que então esfregou a cabeça do Naruto

"ARIGATO!" - gritou Naruto emocionado que chegou a abraçar o pai dele que então foi abraçado de volta

Depois que os dois deixaram de se abraçar, Tenzo tornou a falar com eles, "Sempre quis ver bem de perto o gigante que Shodaime-sama usou em inúmeras batalhas"

"Assim como eu também quero, tem tantas maravilhas que existem nesse Kekkei Genkai" - disse Jiraiya

"Eu também quero vê-lo bem de perto" - disse Shizune

Com isso Tsunade tornou a olhar pra eles e disse, "Pois então essa será a chance de vocês verem, eu apenas vi uma vez e foi incrível"

"Então vamos" - disse Minato sorrindo

* * *

(Vale Do Fim)

Naruto, sua família e Tenzo saíram pelos portões de Konoha, e foram o mais longe possível de Konoha para que então Naruto possa executar os jutsus que seriam bem vistos por toda Konoha, pois Naruto estava proibido de mostrar suas habilidades **Mokuton** só até quando ele se tornar um shinobi que como será um ninja independente, poderá então fazer suas próprias escolhas. Eles cruzaram metade do País do fogo e chegaram no Vale do fim.

Naruto olhou em volta intrigado com o lugar, "Vale do fim... foi o lugar onde Hashirama-sofu enfrentou Madara Uchiha"

Minato e os outros também olharam em volta, mesmo que eles já tinham estado ai antes, mas o lugar nunca deixa de ser intrigante para eles. Até Daomaru ficou olhando em volta também intrigado com lugar que o melhor amigo dele disse onde esteve o tratara avô dele, fazendo o filhotinho pensar que o ancestral do Naruto era de fato um ninja forte. O porco Tonton também ficou olhando em volta tendo os mesmos pensamentos que o filhote.

"Bem Naru, esse é o máximo que pudemos ficar longe de Konoha, pois é bom o bastante para você executar um desses jutsus" - disse Minato

"Tá legal tou-chan. Bem lá vai, é melhor vocês todos se afastarem, pois vou começar trazendo o gigante de madeira" - disse Naruto que então todos tomaram alguns passos pra trás

Naruto tomou uma respiração funda, fechou os olhos, iniciou um conjunto de selos de mão e então disse enquanto seu colar começou a brilhar, " **Mokuton: Mokujin No Jutsu** (Liberação De Madeira: Técnica Do Humano De Madeira)!"

Daí então começou a sair do chão por trás do Naruto, grandes quantidades de madeira que começaram a se formarem em braços, pernas, o corpo e por ultimo a face, depois a ultima madeira restante se formou em um dragão enorme de madeira que se enrolou na criatura colossal pelo pescoço dele como um cachecol. E então lá estava ele, o golem gigante de madeira criada pelo primeiro Hokage, ele estava olhando para baixo de curiosidade.

Todos menos Tsunade ficaram muito intrigados, de olhos arregalados na incrível cena que apareceu diante deles, tais aqueles menos Tsunade, nunca terem visto o gigante feito de madeira foi um momento marcante de verem-no pela primeira vez, Daomaru soltou um uivo de muito intrigado que estava ao ver um gigante de madeira que o melhor amigo dele criou, assim como Tonton também estava.

" **Não esperava que o visse de novo, não depois que ele me causou um grande estrago** " - reclamou Kurama, o que resultou Naruto ficar de gota anime na testa, pois ele sabia que foi por causa do gigante de madeira, que Kurama acabou vivendo uma vida em cativeiro

Naruto apesar de tão intrigado que estava, mas então ele sorriu pra o gigante de madeira e disse, "Oi! tudo bem? meu nome é Naruto Senju, prazer em conhecê-lo!"

Isso fez o gigante de madeira sorrir pela saudação amigável de seu criador que então se ajoelhou para vê-lo direito e depois abriu sua mão direita gigante para Naruto, o oferecendo uma carona em cima dele.

"Naru.." - disse Minato preocupadamente tentando chamar a atenção do Naruto

"Está tudo bem tou-chan" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Então Naruto foi e parou na mão do gigante de madeira que ele criou, o gigante então se estendeu, ainda com a pequena figura do Naruto nas suas mãos e olhando pra ele, até que Naruto resolveu falar enquanto sorri, "Eu ouvi histórias sobre você, como você e Hashirama-sofu tiveram inúmeras batalhas juntos. Portanto seria uma honra de ter você no meu lado, para as próximas batalhas que veem. Pois meu sonho, é criar um mundo onde não há mais violência, não há mais conflitos, apenas paz. Eu vou terminar por onde meu tratara avô fez". Naruto terminou estendendo seu punho até o gigante de madeira

Isso fez o gigante de madeira dar mais um sorriso e balançar a cabeça, mostrando pleno respeito pelo seu criador, pois essas foram belas palavras, e ele sempre estará ao lado dele e ajuda-lo no objetivo dele, então o gigante levantou sua outra mão e a estendeu até o Naruto. Quando os dois bateram socos, fez o colar do Naruto começar a brilhar.

Isso fez todos ficarem altamente perplexos com isso, vendo um garoto de doze anos se laçando com uma criatura colossal de madeira, apesar de tanta coisa que eles viram do Naruto, eles não conseguem deixarem de ficar tão surpresos nas capacidades que o garoto loiro tinha para alcançar o impossível.

Minato ficou em lágrimas enquanto pensava sorrindo, "Nosso filho é tão maravilhoso Kushina, se você estivesse aqui, você ficaria tão orgulhosa dele"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**GRADUAÇÃO**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Santuário Do Clã Senju, Meses Depois)

Meses se passaram desde que Naruto havia aprendido novas técnicas de **Mokuton** (Madeira). Ele continuou estando em primeiro lugar na classe do ultimo ano. Enquanto ele ia pra a acedemia, ele levava o filhotinho Daomaru com ele, assim como o filhote também adorava muito estar ao lado do seu parceiro e melhor amigo onde quer que ele vá, Daomaru até fez amizade com o cachorro de Kiba, Akamaru, pelo fato dos dois se interagirem muito no meio da classe.

O amanhecer chegou como a luz foi encaminhado por toda vila. As luzes passaram pelas cortinas até o quarto do Naruto, esse dia será marcante para Naruto porque é o dia que ele irá fazer a graduação para se tornar um shinobi. Naruto sentiu Daomaru ficar lambendo ele, tentando faze-lo acordar para não se atrasar para a academia.

" **Levante filhote! você irá fazer o exame de graduação hoje e você precisa acordar!** " - exclamou Kurama

Naruto lentamente se levantou e esfregou os olhos, depois sorriu para Daomaru que estava no colo dele balançando o rabo contente que havia acordado, fez carinho na cabeça dele enquanto falava mentalmente para seu parceiro, "Tá legal Kurama, já levantei"

Naruto foi até o banheiro para escovar os dentes, tomar um banho e se endireitar. Saindo do banheiro, ele pôs sua camisa quimono preferida, calças pretas e sandálias pretas. Ele pegou até a faixa de braço vermelho com um símbolo japonês 'Fogo' que ganhou de aniversário da Sakura e o pôs no braço esquerdo

Naruto então saiu do quarto dele, com seu cachorro o seguindo por trás e desceu pelas escadas até a sala para tomar o café da manhã com sua família. Quando ele desceu das escadas, ele viu se pai, sua avó e sua tia que viraram suas cabeças pra ele e sorriram pra ele, ele retornou o sorriso.

"Bom dia filho! tá pronto para o dia importante de hoje?" - perguntou Minato sorrindo

"Mais do que pronto tou-chan! pois hoje, eu vou bombear nos exames e me tornar finalmente um shinobi!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo grandemente que então se sentou ao lado do Minato para tomar o café da manhã e Daomaru ficou ao lado dele comendo sua ração que foi posta no pote por Tsunade

"Você não parece nervoso não é Naru-chan?" - perguntou Tsunade sorrindo

Naruto mexeu a cabeça, "Nem um pouco baa-chan! já me preparei pra isso a muito tempo!"

"Então vai fundo Naru-chan, quando você voltar, nós iremos comemorar" - disse Shizune sorrindo

"Sabe que no momento em que você se graduar, iremos fazer uma grande comemoração sua aqui, pois é uma tradição de todos os clãs que festejem as graduações de seus membros e que também esse dia é muito importante para todos nós" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Legal tou-chan! espero também que cada um dos meus amigos conseguem graduar e então assim possamos fazer missões juntos" - disse Naruto

"Eles sempre pegam duro nas coisas Naru-chan?" - perguntou Tsunade

Isso fez Naruto levantar a sobrancelha de curiosidade, "Hai, eles sempre pegam"

"Então, pode apostar que eles vão graduar como você" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

Naruto então sorriu, tendo percebido que de fato seus amigos irão conseguir passar nos testes de graduação, pois eles sempre pegaram firme nas coisas pelos passados anos. Apesar de não terem notas tão altas quanto ele, mas tiravam notas boas que eram o bastante para passarem.

Se passaram alguns minutos e quando Naruto terminou seu café da manhã, ele se levantou, "Bem vou indo, tenho que me preparar para hoje"

Isso fez todos se levantarem e um a um dar a ele um abraço. Depois cada um deram sua palavra para expressarem orgulho dele.

"Boa sorte hoje Naru, mesmo que não precise" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Estamos tão orgulhosos de você Naru-chan" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

"Vai frente e manda ver" - disse Shizune sorrindo

"Arigato pessoal, vocês irão comparecer na cerimonia de graduação?" - perguntou Naruto esperançosamente

"Claro Naru, nenhum de nós perderia esse dia especial seu, agora vai e depois volta com sua hitai-ite" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Ok, vamos Daomaru" - disse Naruto que então ele e Daomaru saíram pela porta da frente

Enquanto isso, os três ficaram olhando em direção onde ele saiu sorrindo.

"É tão difícil ver o quanto ele cresceu" - disse Tsunade emocionada

"Hai. Se Kushina estivesse aqui, ela ficaria tão orgulhosa dele" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Assim como eu penso, bem eu tenho que ir porque fui combinada a encontrar com um amigo hoje" - disse Shizune sorrindo

"Ohhhhhh! e quem seria esse amigo hein?" - perguntou Tsunade dando um sorrisinho

"Tsunade-sama..." - disse Shizune ficando de bochechas vermelhas

Até quando Tsunade começou a perceber algo, "Já sei! é o Itachi não é?!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" - gritou Shizune ficando toda vermelha

"Eu sabia! é por isso que pelos passados anos, você sempre tem inventado uma desculpa quando saíamos do hospital!" - exclamou Tsunade sorrindo grandemente

"YAAAA! PARE TSUNADE-SAMA!" - gritou Shizune toda vermelha

Isso fez Minato ficar rindo dessa situação, ele não mostra nenhum problema de algo que está tendo entre a prima dele e Itachi, pois ele sabia que ele é um rapaz de bom coração e que muito em breve, será o sensei do filho dele.

"Shizune-chan, não precisa ter medo, o que quer que você tem pelo Itachi. Você tem minha benza" - disse Minato sorrindo docemente

"Minato-kun... é sério?" - perguntou Shizune esperançosamente

"É claro! eu não teria aceito de ele ser o sensei do meu filho se ele não tivesse honra" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Bem, agora que está tudo bem... quando é que teremos um casamento?" - perguntou Tsunade sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" - gritou Shizune voltando a ficar totalmente vermelha de vergonha

* * *

(Santuário Do Clã Uchiha)

Sasuke acordou pela batida na porta que a mãe dele estava dando, dizendo a ele para se preparar para o café da manhã. Sasuke se levantou e pôs sua camisa azul de colarinho alto e que tinha o símbolo do clã dele pelas costas, bermuda branca que carregava uma pequena bolsa que porta kunai ou shuriken, aquecedores de braços e sandálias ninja azuis. Depois de ter se vestido, ele desceu as escadas para tomar café da manha na mesa da sala junto com seu irmão, seu pai e sua mãe.

"Então Itachi, eu ouvi que você terá sua primeira equipe Genin esse ano" - disse Fugaku

Itachi balançou a cabeça e disse, "Hai, o Hokage irá me dar meus estudantes depois que eles passarem e eu vou encontra-los amanha depois da cerimonia de graduação"

Sasuke então olhou para seu irmão, "Quem você pensa que estará na sua equipe?"

Itachi olhou para Sasuke, "Eu não sei Sasuke, você descobrirá amanhã quando o Hokage anunciar os esquadrões durante sua classe amanhã"

Sasuke teve esperança nos olhos, "Eu espero que você seja meu sensei nii-san, então você não desperdiçaria seu tempo com alguém da academia"

"Isso se você passasse o teste de graduação e se tornar Genin este ano, eu ainda estou decepcionado que você está constantemente perdendo para o pirralho Senju" - disse Fugaku, desde que ele e Sasuke não estiveram na mesma página desde das derrotas que Sasuke teve contra Naruto de novo e de novo

Isso fez Itachi e Mikoto darem pra Fugaku um olhar hostil, não terem gostado de ele ficar insultando Naruto. Até que Mikoto olhou para o relógio e disse, "Sasuke-kun, está na hora de você ir agora, você não quer chegar tarde no seu ultimo dia na academia como estudante não é?"

Sasuke olhou para a mãe dele, "Ok, parece que vou indo agora, até mais todo mundo. Eu juro que voltarei com minha hitai-te e fazer esse clã orgulhoso"

Sasuke se levantou e saiu de casa logo quando sua família se despediu dele. Andando em volta do santuário dos Uchihas, todos os Uchihas torceram pra ele fazer seu melhor e fazer eles orgulhosos.

Sasuke fingiu não gostar da atenção, pois secretamente ele gostou cada minuto disso.

* * *

(Academia)

Naruto junto com Daomaru foram até a fileira onde Shikamaru estava dormindo, Choji comendo, Kiba junto com Akamaru e Shino conversando com seus insetos. Naruto estava cercado por garotas tentando chamar a atenção dele, mas ele tentava ignorar todas elas. Ele até viu Hinata ao lado dos garotos que quando avistou ele, ela ativou seu byakugan para espantar todas as garotas que ficam circulando ele.

"FIQUEM LONGE DELE!" - gritou Hinata que então segurou no braço do Naruto, e isso fez as garotas se recuarem de medo, pois alongo dos anos, elas viram o quão perigosa a Hinata é quando tem seu Dojutsu ativado

"Valeu Hinata, eu achava que elas nunca iam largar do meu pé" - disse Naruto esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça

"Tudo por você Naruto-kun" - disse Hinata docemente enquanto ainda fica agarrada no braço dele e o fazia ficar vermelho

" **Hihihi não percebe Naruto? ela é muito a fim de você!** " - disse Kurama rindo

"Eu sei Kurama, apesar de ela muitas vezes fazer isso, só não sei porque sinto que eu gosto muito quando ela faz isso, diferente de outras garotas que fico incomodado" - disse mentalmente Naruto

Isso fez Kurama soltar um suspiro de chatice, " **Ai Naruto, você realmente é um baka! isso significa que você gosta dela!** "

Naruto queria argumentar, mas decidiu ficar quieto e ir até os seus amigos junto com seu cachorro que ficou seguindo ele e Hinata ainda colada no braço dele. Enquanto ele ia, ele ficava pensando, "Será mesmo verdade que Kurama disse? que eu gosto da Hinata-chan?"

" **Duh! é obvio que sim! quando é que você vai parar de ser um baka e entender isso?!** " - perguntou Kurama irritado

"Eu só não sei! quando toda vez eu fico perto dela, eu me sinto esquisito. Queria poder entender melhor sobre isso de algum jeito, pois eu não sei! " - disse Naruto irritado

" **V** **ocê realmente é um grande baka** " - disse Kurama batendo sua mão na cara que então resultou no Naruto estufar suas bochechas de irritado e rapidamente cortar seu link mental com seu parceiro

Assim quando Naruto junto com Hinata e Daomaru chegaram na carteira dos amigos deles, eles cumprimentaram Naruto.

"E aí Naruto!" - exclamou Kiba que então bateu socos com ele e Akamaru e Daomaru se latiram um com outro, se cumprimentando

"Fala Naruto! quer um pouco?" - disse Choji oferecendo seus salgadinhos pra ele e Naruto respeitosamente recusou, explicando que tomou café da manhã

"Bom dia Naruto" - disse Shino sorrindo

Naruto disse bom dia pra todos e então se virou para Shikamaru que estava dormindo e sorriu maquiavelicamente. Ele chegou por trás dele e gritou, "SHIKAMARU! SUA MÃE ESTÁ AQUI E ELA PARECE EMBURRADA!"

Imediatamente isso fez Shikamaru pular da carteira dele e olhar em volta desesperado. Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Hinata e Kurama estavam rindo. Shikamaru socou o braço do Naruto e disse enquanto pôs sua mão no coração dele, "Naruto, isso não teve graça, nem pense em fazer isso de novo. Eu achava que ia morrer por um minuto aqui"

Eles foram interrompidos quando viram Sasuke apareceu na classe com um bando de garotas circulando ele e tentando chamar sua atenção. Até quando Ino apareceu do nada e abraçou Naruto por trás dizendo docemente e sedutivamente, "Bom dia Naruto-kun"

Hinata ficou completamente irritada e gritou, "SAI DE CIMA DO NARUTO-KUN INO!"

Ino se virou para sua rival, "O que você vai fazer?"

Ino então largou Naruto e as duas mulheres ficaram trocando olhares que até saia faísca dos olhos delas. Tudo que Naruto pode fazer era apenas mexer suas mãos entre a linha de vista das garotas para acalma-las.

"É cedo demais para vocês ficarem brigando não acham?" - disse Naruto enquanto mexia suas mãos e com uma gota anime na cabeça

Hinata balançou a cabeça e disse, "Tem razão Naruto-kun, eu posso acertar as contas com Ino uma outra hora"

Hinata encarou a Ino e agarrou no braço direito do Naruto. Não tentando ser abandonada, Ino agarrou o braço esquerdo do Naruto enquanto encarava Hinata e disse, "Assim como eu vou acertar contas com Hinata outra hora por você Naruto-kun"

Shikamaru soltou um suspiro de chatice, "Que entediante"

Shino balançou a cabeça, concordando com ele, "Hai, isso é entediante, para Naruto"

Kiba riu, "O que vocês estão falando, você deveria se sentir sortudo que você tem essas duas e mais garotas se atirando em você Naruto! não é mesmo Akamaru e Daomaru?"

Os cachorros latiram, concordando perfeitamente com ele.

Com isso fez Naruto ficar ainda mais envergonhado, apesar de não ser mentira do que Kiba disse, mas ele não pedia ser sempre vitima de obsessão das garotas durante todos os anos dele na academia e que sempre o deixava incomodado toda vez que elas ficavam se grudando nele, seguindo ele e até perseguindo ele, pois é toda a vez que ele ia para a casa e ter que sempre despistar as garotas que corriam atrás dele, também quando sempre chegava no colégio ter sempre que ser cercado pelas garotas quando avistam ele e ficavam tentando chamar a atenção total dele. E no caso de Ino e Hinata que ficavam sempre tendo disputas tensas uma com a outra pelo coração dele, muito para a vergonha do garoto loiro. Mas ele se sentia gostar da afeição da Hinata, mesmo que ele não sabia porque.

As coisas lentamente se acalmaram quando os estudantes se formaram em grupos para conversar um com outro, até que Iruka e Mizuki vieram em um vulto de folhas para preparar a classe para o grande exame e o resto da classe se sentaram em suas carteiras em silencio.

Iruka olhou em volta, sorriu e disse, "Ora, ora, olhem pra todas essas crianças, oh desculpe, ou melhor dizendo, futuros shinobis de Konoha"

Isso fez todos em volta sorrirem e rirem. Iruka então começou a falar sério, "Como vocês já sabem, vocês irão fazer um exame de graduação hoje para ver se possam se tornarem shinobis. Eu, Mizuki e uma convidada especial que é uma Jounin, seremos os analisadores para determinar se vocês passaram ou não. Quando vocês conhece-la, se reverenciem e introduzem vocês mesmos, desde que eu e Mizuki já conhecemos vocês"

Todo mundo balançou a cabeça e Kiba falou, "Qual é o nome da Jounin?"

Iruka olhou para seu pequeno quadro de notas e disse, "Eu a conheci uma vez antes, mas o nome dela é Kurenai Yuhi. Ela é a especialista de genjutsu e como ela não terá uma equipe esse ano, ela será uma das analisadoras nesse ano. Então vamos preparar pra isso, vocês tem trinta minutos para se preparem. Eu retornarei em trinta minutos e leva-los até a sala reservada para seu teste. Boa sorte para todos"

Então Iruka e Mizuki fizeram um selo de mão e explodiram em fumaça. Aqueles que reconheceriam, diriam que eram **Kage Bunshins** (Clone Da Sombra) e que os verdadeiros Iruka e Mizuki nunca estiveram ai.

* * *

(Sala De Teste)

Pelo resto dos trinta minutos, todo mundo falava e tentava se acalmar. Depois de um tempo, Iruka retornou e chamou todo mundo para se alinharem um por um. Estudantes foram chamados para dentro para começar o teste, cada um levou dois ou cinco minutos dependendo do estudante. Logo veio a vez do primeiro dos nove novatos, Naruto Senju, ele disse para seu cachorro esperar fora porque isso requer ele fazer isso por conta própria, Daomaru ficou triste que não pôde acompanhar seu parceiro, Naruto tentou animar seu cachorro dizendo que após isso, eles farão muitas coisas juntas como ninjas, e isso já voltou a animar muito Daomaru que sempre estará ao lado do seu melhor amigo para muitas outras coisas. Ele virou sua cabeça trás para olhar pros seus amigos, todos deram um sorriso e um balanço de cabeça. Naruto deu um sorrisinho e caminhou pelas portas.

Ele entrou na sala e viu uma mesa onde Iruka, Mizuki e Kurenai estavam sentados. Kurenai é uma mulher bonita de olhos vermelhos, cabelos pretos e estava usando uma traje tradicional Jounin. Ele se reverenciou perante aos três e disse, "Ohayo, meu nome é Naruto Senju"

Os professores curvaram suas cabeças, até que Mizuki tomou um momento e disse, "Primeiro Naruto, queremos que você nos mostre os básicos. Então se você tem algo especial que você esteve trabalhando, você pode nos mostrar que pode te ajudar mais longe"

"Nós queremos ver o quão bom o seu **Henge** (Transformação) é, então se transforma no Yondaime Hokage. Pode fazer isso para nós?" - instruiu Kurenai que recebeu um balanço de cabeça do Naruto

Então ele pôs suas mãos juntas para fazer um selo e disse, " **Henge** (Transformação)!" e então uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu em volta dele e se transformou na imagem perfeita do pai dele.

Iruka disse para ele virar as costas para ver melhor se não há nenhum defeito no jutsu e Naruto virou lentamente. Depois então viram que ele fez perfeitamente e disseram que pode voltar ao normal.

Naruto dispensou a transformação e Iruka falou com ele, "Agora nós queremos como seu **Bunshin** (Clone) é, crie para nós dois **Bunshins** "

Naruto então levantou a mão dizendo, "Sensei, eu não faço **Bunshins** "

Isso fez eles olharem um pro outro e Kurenai disse, "Você sabe que isso irá afetar seus pontos desde que você não pode fazer um **Bunshin** básico"

Naruto então sorriu, "Eu não quis dizer que não sei fazer **Bunshins** , eu só não os uso a toa. Mas uso apenas a versão maior dela que é **Kage Bunshins** "

Os professores ficaram surpresos por um minuto até que Mizuki disse, "Naruto, essa técnica não é possível para um estudante"

Naruto fez contato olhar com ele, "Eu realmente posso fazer isso, por favor, deixe eu mostrar a vocês"

Kurenai olhou pra ele, imaginando se ele fosse mesmo capaz de fazer isso, mas então ela balançou a cabeça "Ok Naruto, se você realmente pode fazer isso, irá te ajudar grandemente, mas eles tem que ser **Kage Bunshins** perfeitos"

Naruto balançou a cabeça, então fez um único selo de mão, apareceu uma nuvem de fumaça e envolta dele não dois, não cinco, não sete, mas nove figuras que estavam lado a lado do Naruto.

Os professores ficaram de olhos arregalados quando viram dez Narutos estando na frente deles. Iruka ficou petrificado, Mizuki ficou sufocando e Kurenai ficou surpresa. Naruto quebrou o silencio quando ele perguntou, "Então, fui bom?"

Tirando o choque da cara deles, Iruka falou sorrindo, "Você foi ótimo Naruto, estou orgulhoso de você"

Mizuki e Kurenai balançaram a cabeça como os clones dispensaram e Mizuki disse, "Ok Naruto, você pode ir agora"

Naruto olhou para os três, "Não querem que eu mostre mais alguma coisa que pode ajudar eu passar?"

Os três disseram sim e Naruto respirou fundo, segurou seu braço direito e então chakra saiu da sua mão. Cercando seu braço era chakra azul que estava visível. Kurenai pensou maravilhada, "Esse garoto pode liberar grandes quantidades de chakra da palma da sua mão! nem um shinobi nível Jounin pode liberar tanto chakra dos corpos. Eu nem acho que um Hyuuga pode fazer algo assim em maior escala!"

Iruka pensou, "Isso é incrível! com esse chakra tão grande, ele pode criar um escudo envolta de si mesmo como proteção de certos ataques!"

Mizuki pensou, "Nunca pensei que ele tivesse essa quantidade monstruosa de chakra! Orochimaru-sama teria que saber disso!"

O chakra do Naruto que estava emergindo do seu braço direito lentamente desapareceu de volta para dentro do seu corpo. Ele abriu seus olhos e viu que seus professores estavam olhando para ele supresos. Iruka se levantou e disse, "Você foi excelente Naruto. Você pode partir e chamar outro estudante"

Naruto reverenciou-se e saiu da sala. Os três professores estavam adicionando mais pontos para a pontuação dele e foram incapazes de esquecer o que só viram.

Naruto saiu da sala, Daomaru se esfregou na perna dele, Naruto fez carinho nele e depois olhou para todo mundo que parecia que estavam olhando para ele de antecipação e então Naruto disse, "Eu fui bem eu acho" daí então ele olhou para Hinata, "Sua vez Hinata-chan"

Ela balançou a cabeça e passou por ele e antes que ela entrasse na sala, Naruto chegou perto dela e disse, "Arrebenta eles"

Ela sorriu pra ele e então entrou na sala. Depois de minutos de espera, eles viram Hinata sair da sala e disse para eles sorrindo, "Eu fui excelente"

Hinata passou muito bem ao ter demonstrado seu estilo taijutsu. Todo mundo comemorou por um minuto e Hinata chamou Shikamaru. Shikamaru passou o teste com seu maior esforço preguiçoso, mas impressionou eles com suas habilidades analógicas e fez **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Jutsu Possessão da Sombra). Ino foi e passou também e fez o **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Transferência de Mente) no Mizuki, mesmo que ele não havia aceitado isso. Choji foi o próximo e passou o teste por um triz com seu **Baika no Jutsu** (Técnica do Tamanho Múltiplo). Shino foi depois e passou sem nenhum problema, mesmo que enojou os professores com seus insetos. Kiba correu pra dentro depois do Shino, como o Choji, ele passou raspando, ele e Akamaru executaram o **Juujin Bunshin** (Clone da Besta Humana) e depois saiu como se estivesse no topo do mundo. Sasuke foi o próximo e passou perfeitamente, ele mostrou dois jutsus de fogo enquanto havia jutsu de água preparada por Mizuki, ele fez o **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo) e o **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo) que atirou pelo menos cinco mini bolas de fogo. Sakura foi a ultima e passou o teste tão boa quanto a Ino, ela perguntou a Kurenai se poderia demonstrar o genjutsu dela desde que ela se especializa nessa arte.

Depois que todos fizeram o teste, todos os alunos voltaram para a classe para esperarem os resultados do exame.

* * *

(Dentro da Classe)

Kurenai, Iruka e Mizuki apareceram na sala com uma mesa na frente deles que estava sendo coberto por um lençol. Todo mundo voltou para suas carteiras e esperaram. Kurenai então passou a dar sua voz, "Primeiro, todos vocês foram ótimos, como vocês podem ver por trás de mim, nós trouxemos uma mesa com um lençol que cobre o que vocês imaginam que seria"

Iruka então tirou o lençol e lá estavam elas, as badanas de Konoha, Kurenai então falou, "Eu vou chamar seus nomes e vocês veem e aceitem suas hitai-ites e desse momento, vocês serão shinobis de Konoha"

Ela segurou uma placa que continha nomes daqueles que passaram, "Eu vou começar do nível mais baixo e ir até aquele que mais nos impressionou durante o teste"

Ela chamou todos os estudantes do mais baixo e cada estudante aceitou suas badanas de entre Iruka ou Mizuki, desde que os dois fazem trocas, ela então chegou aos nove novatos.

"Número nove é Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru se levantou e andou preguiçosamente até a mesa e Mizuki deu a ele a badana que então a enrolou no seu braço esquerdo

"Número oito é Choji Akimichi" Choji ficou muito feliz e andou até a mesa e pegou sua badana do Iruka que então a pôs na sua cabeça

"Número sete é Kiba Inuzuka" Kiba ficou saltando e gritando de pura alegria que passou, até Akamaru ficou lambendo ele de pura alegria ao ouvir que seu melhor amigo e parceiro passou, então Kiba correu até a mesa e pegou a badana do Mizuki e a amarrou na testa dele

"Número seis é Sakura Haruno" Sakura teve um sorriso no rosto e pegou sua badana do Iruka e a amarrou no topo do cabelo dela

"Número cinco é Ino Yamanaka" Ino deu um gritinho e deu um abraço no Naruto, caminhou até o Mizuki e pegou sua badana e a amarrou envolta da cintura dela

"Número quatro é Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata ficou feliz que venceu a Ino e ouviu Naruto parabenizar ela, andou até o Iruka, pegou a badana dela e a amarrou por volta do pescoço dela

"Número três é Shino Aburame" Shino não disse nada e apenas andou até a mesa, pegou sua badana do Mizuki e a amarrou por volta da testa dele, os agradeceu politicamente e voltou para onde estava

"Número dois é Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke ficou chocado que ele não era o número um, ele estava chateado mas não mostrou. Ele teve um pensamento na cabeça, "Era ele que se tornou o número um não é?!" então chateado, ele foi até a mesa e aceitou sua badana do Iruka e a amarrou por volta da testa dele, depois saiu desapontado

Kurenai então sorriu na ultima pessoa que vai ser selecionada, "Como vocês podem ver, desde que há um único estudante e um hitai-ite deixado e com o número um a vista perante a vocês, podem adivinhar que o número um é, Naruto Senju"

Os nove novatos junto com a classe inteira aplaudiram ele, Daomaru saltou em cima dele e lambeu ele de pura alegria ao ouvir que seu melhor amigo e parceiro passou, Naruto riu pelas lambidas, depois sorriu e disse, "Eu finalmente consegui"

Ele pôs Daomaru no chão, e foi até a mesa com seu cachorro o acompanhando por trás e viu Kurenai pegar a badana dele e a dar para ele, Kurenai então disse, "Você foi ótimo, a vila deveria ficar orgulhosa em ter um shinobi como você, mas isso não é tudo"

Kurenai puxou debaixo da mesa uma pequena placa que estava escrito 'Novato do Ano' com o nome 'Naruto' escrito embaixo nela. Kurenai tornou a falar para o garoto petrificado enquanto sorria, "Você também se tornou o novato do ano, isso é algo especial"

Isso fez os amigos dele e todos da sala menos Sasuke, parabenizarem com gritos e aplausos para Naruto

"É ISSO AÍ NARUTO!" - gritou Kiba

"BOA NARUTO!" - gritou Choji

"Mandou bem Naruto" - disse Shikamaru com um sorriso

"Parabéns Naruto" - disse Shino dando um sorriso

Até fez o próprio fã clube dele de garotas junto a Ino e Hinata ficarem dando gritos de apaixonada com corações nos olhos.

"YAAAA! NARUTO-KUN É O NOVATO DO ANO!"

"NARUTO-KUN É O MELHOR!"

"NARUTO-KUN É INCRIVEL!"

"NARUTO-KUN É PERFEITO EM TUDO!" - gritou Ino com corações nos olhos

"Você é o máximo Naruto-kun!" - exclamou Hinata de bochechas vermelhas

Daomaru até mais uma vez pulou em cima do seu melhor amigo e encheu ele de lambidas enquanto latia alto de pura felicidade enquanto balançava seu rabo, muito feliz que ele chegou até a ganhar esse titulo honrado, isso fez Naruto rir das lambidas do parceiro dele, "Hahahaha! Da..Daomaru! v..vai sem..sempre ser assim?! Hahaha!"

Depois de um minuto, Daomaru parou de lamber ele e ficou apenas se esfregando no pescoço dele de afeição. Naruto então sorriu, pôs o filhote no chão, amarrou a badana dele por volta da testa dele, pegou sua placa e voltou para onde estava junto com Daomaru o seguindo ao lado dele. Ele Ficou doido para mostrar a placa para a família dele.

" **Parabéns Naruto, você merece isso** " - disse Kurama sorrindo

"Valeu Kurama, eu não esperava que chegaria a esse ponto" - disse Naruto sorrindo

" **Heh e o mais importante é que você detonou na cara daquele Uchiha! Hahaha!** " - disse Kurama rindo o que resultou no Naruto ficar com uma gota anime na cabeça

Iruka então anunciou sorrindo, "Todos vocês passaram este ano, nenhum estudante aqui falhou. Sintam-se orgulhosos de si mesmos, e tenho orgulho de chamar todos vocês de camaradas"

Mizuki adicionou, "Agora, eu tenho certeza que todos vocês irão correr por ai gritando por volta da vila, eu sei disso porque minha classe fez também. Mas quando vocês todos se tornarem shinobis rank alto, eu ficaria feliz em lutar ao lado de vocês nas missões"

Alguns estudantes ficaram em lágrimas e começaram a partir da classe. Naruto ficou ao lado da Hinata e disse sorrindo, "Bem nós nos tornamos shinobis Hinata-hime"

Isso fez ela ficar vermelha de ter sido chamada de princesa e então ela sorriu pra ele. Ino ficou ao outro lado do Naruto que então ele falou com ela sorrindo, "Você foi ótima Ino-chan"

Isso fez Ino suar e então ela e Hinata começaram a se agarrar nos braços dele que até elas disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Espero que estejamos na mesma equipe Naruto-kun"

Isso fez as outras garotas olharem para elas com olhares de ódio, morrendo de ciúme que elas estavam coladinhas com ele.

* * *

(Fora da Academia)

Naruto caminhou para fora junto com seus amigos, as duas garotas agarradas no braço dele que o deixava envergonhado e seu cachorro que ficava rindo a latidas do seu melhor amigo ser uma atenção principal das garotas. Até que todos foram saindo de perto dele quando viram seus pais e foram até eles, Naruto até viu seu pai, sua avó, sua tia e surpreendente, seu padrinho.

Naruto sorriu e foi até eles junto com Daomaru ao lado dele, "Ei pessoal! adivinhem? eu passei!"

Isso fez todos sorrirem e parabenizarem Naruto, enchendo ele de abraços, beijos e acariciamento na cabeça até que Minato perguntou o que era a placa que ele segurava. Naruto tornou a falar enquanto mostrava a placa, "E mais! eu me tornei novato do ano!"

"YAAAA! QUE ORGULHO EU TENHO POR VOCE NARU-CHAN!" - gritou Tsunade dando a ele um abraço esmagador que o fez ficar entre os peitos dela, isso fez Jiraiya e muitos homens envolta morrerem de inveja da posição do garoto loiro

Minato ficou com uma gota anime na cabeça, "Kaa-san.. não acha melhor soltar o Naru? ele tá ficando sem ar"

Tsunade olhou para baixo e viu que o neto dela estava de boca aberta e com uma cara toda roxa, quando o pôs no chão, ele caiu de costas pela falta de ar, Daomaru ficou se esfregando e lambendo ele preocupado com ele. Isso fez Tsunade rir envergonhadamente e dizer, "Hehe desculpa Naru-chan"

Naruto então soltou um grande suspiro como estava podendo voltar a respirar de novo e depois se levantou e sentiu Jiraiya ficar esfregando a cabeça dele enquanto dizia, "É isso ai Gaki! sabia que você seria o número um da classe!"

"Valeu ero-jichan!" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Shizune até abraçou Naruto dizendo, "Parabéns Naru-chan! estamos tão orgulhosos de você!"

"Arigato nee-chan!" - disse Naruto retornando o abraço

Minato então se aproximou dele e o abraçou enquanto falava docemente com ele, "Sabia que você conseguiria Naru, assim como tudo que você é capaz de conseguir, é por isso que eu tenho tanto orgulho de você, se sua mãe estivesse aqui, ela também estaria muito orgulhosa de você"

Naruto ficou muito confortável quando sentiu fortíssimas emoções vindos do pai dele, são de amor, alegria e orgulho. Ele se sentiu tão quente no abraço dele que o abraçou de volta emocionado.

"Arigato tou-chan!" - disse Naruto chorando

Isso fez Minato beijar a cabeça do filho dele, "Shhh.. tudo bem, bote para fora, melhor isso do que deixa-la dentro"

Isso fez Naruto rir enquanto abraçava Minato, Daomaru ficou se esfregando na perna do parceiro dele, também o confortando ao vê-lo chorar. Naruto então deixou de abraça-lo e olhou para seu parceiro no chão e o pegou sorrindo para ele, o que fez Daomaru ficar balançando o rabo de alegria ao estar nos braços dele e vendo Naruto sorrindo.

"Ah! Naru, eu tenho algo para o Daomaru" - disse Minato pegando algo dos bolsos do manto dele, quando Naruto viu o que ele pegou, ficou chocado que era uma badana no tamanho do filhote

"Como você já é um shinobi e ele seu parceiro Ninken(Cão Ninja) seria justo se ele tivesse isso" - disse Minato sorrindo enquanto segurava a badana

Naruto sorriu grandemente, pegou a badana e a amarrou perfeitamente na testa do Daomaru e depois disse, "Nós conseguimos Daomaru! agora enfim seremos shinobis!"

Isso fez Daomaru dar latidos de pura alegria e então começar a lamber seu amado parceiro e melhor amigo de afeição, muito feliz que irá sempre estar ao lado dele nessa nova vida de ninja.

"Hahaha! Dao..Daomaru! pa..pare! fa..faz cócegas! hahaha!" - exclamou Naruto rindo enquanto o filhotinho lambia ele de afeição, o que fez a família dele rir, daí então eles ouviram passos indo até eles, e quando olharam de onde veio, era Itachi

Itachi quando chegou até eles, ele olhou para Naruto que pôs o filhotinho no chão ao vê-lo, Daomaru ficou atento se Itachi não representa ameaça para Naruto, mesmo que ele não sentiu nada de ruim nele. Itachi sorriu e disse, "Parabéns Naruto-kun, eu também ouvi que você se tornou novato do ano"

Isso fez Naruto sorrir, "Arigato Itachi-san!"

Itachi quando viu que Jiraiya estava com eles, ele se reverenciou respeitosamente para ele, pois é a primeira vez que ele vê outro dos lendários Sannins, "É uma honra conhece-lo Jiraiya-sama"

Isso fez Jiraiya sorrir pelo respeito que recebeu do orgulho dos Uchihas, "É um grande prazer em conhece-lo também Itachi, Minato falou muito sobre você"

"Vejo que seu irmão também conseguiu se matricular Itachi?" - perguntou Minato sorrindo

"Hai, eu também estou orgulhoso dele, mas eu vim para parabenizar Naruto-kun por ter sido incrível nos anos dele de academia" - disse Itachi sorrindo

"Parece que você está doido para conseguir o que quer amanhã não é?" - mexeu Tsunade dando um sorrisinho

Isso fez Naruto ficar confuso em relação a isso, "O que você quis dizer obaa-chan?"

"Logo você vai descobrir Naru-chan" - disse Shizune sorrindo que então trocou olhares com Itachi e a fez suar

"Bem Itachi, se não se importa, eu e minha família iremos voltar pra casa. Temos que comemorar a graduação do Naru e por ter se tornado novato do ano" - disse Minato sorrindo enquanto esfregava o cabelo do filho dele

"É claro não Hokage-sama, sem problemas, tenham uma ótima noite" - disse Itachi se reverenciando respeitosamente

Todos desejaram uma ótima noite para Itachi e começaram a andar, mas antes, quando Naruto passou bem perto do Itachi, o Uchiha disse, "Vejo você em breve Naruto-kun"

Naruto ficou confuso nessas palavras, ele sentiu sentimento de ansiedade vindo do Itachi, não entendendo de qual coisa o faz estar ansioso, mas ele deixou pra lá e caminhou com sua família de volta pra casa. Shizune deu uma olhada atrás para o Itachi e os dois sorriram enquanto falavam em cochichos ao mesmo tempo, "Vejo você logo querido/querida"

Itachi então tornou a voltar para onde a família dele estava e caminhou até o Sasuke e sorriu pra ele, "Meus parabéns em se graduar Sasuke"

Mikoto abraçou Sasuke, "Hai, meu Sasuke-kun se graduou e estou tão feliz, agora ambos os meus garotos são shinobis!"

Sasuke gostou de ter sido elogiado pelo irmão dele e ficou embaraçado que a mãe dele estava criando uma cena. Fugaku pôs uma mão no ombro do Sasuke e disse, "Você realmente é meu filho, e com isso dito Sasuke, clã Uchiha inteiro irá para o grande salão para ter um grande banquete para todos os Uchihas que se graduaram hoje a noite"

Sasuke ficou sem palavras ao ter sido elogiado pelo pai dele, mas depois balançou a cabeça de pura felicidade, até então Itachi poder dizer, "Me desculpe, mas eu não irei comparecer a festa"

Fugaku deu um olhar de raiva no filho mais velho dele, "O que você quis dizer que não irá comparecer? esse é o dia especial do clã Uchiha"

Itachi apenas mostrou nenhuma emoção, "Mais uma vez, eu sinto muito, mas eu tenho uma missão dada mais tarde e eu não tenho certeza quanto tempo irá durar"

Fugaku continuou olhando de raiva para ele, "Que missão o Hokage têm para você? não pode esperar até amanhã?"

"Eu irei me encontrar com Shizune mais tarde nos portões para uma missão de salvação, como ela é a segunda melhor shinobi médica de Konoha" - disse Itachi mantendo sua cara estoica

Fugaku ainda manteve sua cara de raiva, "Você não precisa daquela pequena assistente para cuidar, afinal de contas ela pertence ao maldito clã Senju. Portanto diga para aquela bruxa Senju para se virar nisso por conta própria, se ela rejeitar então faça ela te obedecer"

Itachi escondeu sua raiva de ter chamado sua namorada de 'Bruxa' mas então ele deu uma risada falsa enquanto pensava, "Se ele mesmo soubesse o quão mal eu a faço me obedecer"

Imagens veio na cabeça do jovem Uchiha, em que ele e Shizune estarem em um hotel e como é musica para os ouvidos dele toda vez que ela grita o nome dele, ele sorriu enquanto pensava, "Eu não pretendo fazer isso, com ela na missão, fará as coisas serem mais rápidas, suaves e quietas, oh sim"

Fugaku então soltou um suspiro, "Tá bem, mas volte para a festa mais rápido que puder"

Itachi balançou a cabeça e se virou até o Sasuke, "Me desculpe Sasuke, mas isso é a vida de um shinobi. Você fará coisas assim de agora em diante"

Sasuke ficou desapontado que seu irmão não irá até a festa, mas disse, "Está tudo bem Itachi-nii, pois essa é a nossa vida"

Itachi fez carinho na cabeça dele, se virou e foi embora.

* * *

(Santuário do Clã Senju)

No momento que a família Senju chegou nos portões, eles avistaram algo que os fizeram ficar perplexos, eles viram Mizuki preso em cordas junto com dois guardas ANBU de olho nele, até que Minato resolveu dar a voz séria de Hokage, "O que significa isso?!"

Um dos guardas se reverenciou e disse, "Hokage-sama, aprendemos esse sujeito tentando invadir sua propriedade, se disfarçando do senhor, nós percebemos que era um impostor porque o senhor nunca cruza esses portões e apenas se teleporta para dentro. Ele queria roubar o pergaminho de selamentos"

Naruto ficou muito chocado em ouvir que seu próprio professor queria roubar seu precioso pergaminho. Daomaru ficou rosnando e latindo de muita raiva para Mizuki que estava tentando invadir a casa do seu amado parceiro e melhor amigo e tentando roubar o que é propriedade do Naruto. Jiraiya dispôs uma cara séria e de braços cruzados. Tsunade ficou o dando um olhar de puro ódio enquanto apertava seus punhos, pois ela odeia muito alguém ter a intenção de abusar do legado do avô dela. Shizune ficou dando um olhar de raiva.

Minato então tornou a olhar para Mizuki, "Porque Mizuki?"

Mizuki deu um olhar sádico, "Era para apenas ganhar meu lugar ao lado do Orochimaru-sama"

"SEU MALDITO!" - gritou Tsunade que estava prestes a socar ele com sua super força, até que Minato segurou o braço dela, impedindo-a de fazer isso

"Kaa-san, pode deixar que ele será punido por isso" - disse Minato mostrando uma cara séria que então Tsunade relutantemente parou

Minato então se virou para Mizuki e disse, "Levem ele para o departamento de tortura e interrogação, tenho certeza que Ibiki irá adorar ter mais um nas mãos dele"

Isso fez Mizuki ficar horrorizado e começar a gritar, "NÃO! VOCE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! EU SOU UM SHINOBI DE KONOHA!"

" **Cínico!** " - exclamou Kurama de raiva

"Concordo com você Kurama" - disse Naruto enquanto olhava para Mizuki de raiva

Isso fez o outro guarda silenciar ele batendo sua mão na nuca dele que o fez desmaiar e disse, "Certo Hokage-sama, eu me encarrego nisso"

E com isso o guarda segurou o inconsciente Mizuki e desapareceu em um vulto de folhas enquanto o outro guarda apenas se reverenciou, desejou-lhes uma boa noite e voltou para seu posto no portão. Minato o agradeceu e entrou junto com sua família, tentando esquecer por enquanto o que apenas aconteceu e começar a festejar junto com sua família pela graduação do Naruto.

A casa estava enfeitada de mesas de comida, balões, confetes e tinha um enorme cartaz dizendo 'PARABENS PELA GRADUAÇÃO NARUTO'. Quem estava era toda a família do Naruto, até ouviram a porta se bater.

"Eu vou ver quem é" - disse Minato

E quando foi abrir a porta, viu que era o estudante dele Kakashi junto com Hiruzen, Minato sorriu e disse, "Kakashi! Sandaime-sama! que bom que vieram"

"Bem como esse é o dia especial do Naruto-kun, nós nunca perderíamos esse dia" - disse Hiruzen sorrindo

"Também eu não perderia" - disse Kakashi dando o olho sorriso

Então eles entraram e Naruto sorriu que eram ambos sua figura de irmão e figura de avô, "Kakashi-niisan! Sandaime-jiji!"

"Parabéns ao ter se graduado Naruto-kun" - disse Hiruzen dando um sorriso de avô enquanto esfregava a cabeça do Naruto

"Sabia que você conseguiria otouto" - disse Kakashi dando o olho sorriso

"E mais uma coisa!" - exclamou Naruto que foi até a mesa onde deixou sua placa e os mostrou que deixou os dois de olhos arregalados, "Eu me tornei novato do ano!"

"Oh! isso é maravilhoso! meus parabéns!" - exclamou Hiruzen dando a ele um abraço que foi devolvido pelo Naruto e depois deixaram de abraçar

"É por isso que você sempre foi considerado nota dez!" - exclamou Kakashi enquanto esfregava a cabeça do Naruto

Isso fez Naruto esfregar a parte de trás da cabeça de vergonha, "Hihihi valeu pessoal!"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**EQUIPES E SENSEIS**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando** **/Executando Jutsus** "

(Academia, Próximo Dia)

Foi uma noite de muita folia, alguns dos adultos estavam caídos como eles estavam tentando se curar da ressaca ou tendo que limpar grandes bagunças de suas festas. Era por volta das sete da manhã depois da noite que tiveram, os Genins foram para a academia uma ultima vez para descobrir quais eram suas equipes e seus senseis, eles foram marcados de irem a uma grande auditoria dentro da academia que ninjas usam para encontros de emergência. Alguns Genins estavam indo sozinhos e outros indo com suas famílias. Shizune ficou um pouco na festa e depois inventou uma desculpa para se encontrar com Itachi, Minato e Tsunade sabiam que ela ia se encontrar com o Uchiha e então deixaram-na ir, mesmo que Naruto não entendeu porque da necessidade de partir, Shizune prometeu ao Naruto que em breve ela irá contar para ele.

No outro dia, Naruto viu a cara chapada de todos eles desde que viu eles caídos no chão dormindo, pois ficou surpreso que Minato, Kakashi e Hiruzen beberam muito, ele sabia que Tsunade e Jiraiya eram viciados em álcool, mas nunca esperava que eles caíssem fundo na bebida. Minato até teve dificuldade de se levantar e se preparar para levar seu filho para a academia, mas com muito esforço, ele conseguiu se preparar e leva-lo, mas antes teve que acordar o resto para se prepararem também, e como Minato, eles se levantaram com dificuldade. Naruto ficou com dificuldade de ir até a academia por causa da lerdeza que o pai dele teve graças a ressaca, Daomaru até ficou puxando Minato pelas calças para apresa-lo de levar seu parceiro para a academia. Naruto utilizou sua camisa quimono preferida, calças pretas, luvas pretas, sandálias pretas e junto com sua faixa de braço vermelha. Também ele decidiu colocar seu manto vermelho que ganhou de aniversário do pai dele.

Então eles com dificuldade chegaram e entraram na academia e ficaram perto da porta de entrada da grande auditoria. Depois de um minuto de espera, Naruto viu por trás dele, o seu melhor amigo Kiba junto com seu cachorro Akamaru que então foi cumprimentar seu melhor amigo Naruto. Sua irmã Hana e sua mãe Tsume que estava sofrendo muito de uma duríssima ressaca, Akamaru e Daomaru se cumprimentaram um com outro que até ficaram conversando um pouco.

Ino e o pai dela Inoichi chegaram junto com Shikamaru e o pai dele Shikaku e a mãe dele, Inoichi estava rindo ao ter visto Shikaku sendo carregado pela esposa dele, Shikamaru ficou apenas atrás dos pais dele e mexendo a cabeça pela cena que o pai dele está fazendo que então foi cumprimentar seus amigos Naruto e Kiba. Quando Ino havia avistado Naruto, ela rapidamente foi até ele, o deu um grande abraço e ficou agarrada no braço direito dele, ela até ficou elogiando apaixonadamente o novo look dele, por causa do manto dele, dizendo que ele fica ainda mais idêntico ao Hokage, muito para a timidez do Naruto.

Hinata veio junto com seu pai Hiashi junto com dois guardas costas, no momento que Hinata havia visto Naruto que estava sendo agarrado pela rival dela, ela correu até ele e se agarrou no outro braço dele, também elogiando o novo look dele por causa do manto dele, isso fez as duas garotas começarem a encararem uma para outra, muito para a vergonha do Naruto e o que fez Minato e todos rirem disso junto com Daomaru que ficou rindo a latidas.

Shino veio depois junto com seu pai Shibi que então foi até o seu melhor amigo Naruto e seus outros amigos para cumprimenta-los, fazendo Naruto cumprimentar seu segundo melhor amigo de volta.

Choji veio depois junto com seu pai Choja que estava sendo carregado pela sua esposa ao estar bêbado, o que fez todos rirem que além do Shikaku, Choja teve esse mesmo problema, Choji foi e cumprimentou seu amigo Naruto e seus outros amigos.

Sakura apareceu junto com sua mãe depois do Choji e Sakura viu o argumento entre sua melhor amiga Ino com Hinata sobre Naruto de novo, Sakura sentia como se fosse a garota do meio que sempre teve que parar as brigas de cão e gato entre as duas.

O grupo final que apareceu era de fato umas crianças Uchihas com seus pais, entre eles estavam Fugaku, Mikoto e Sasuke, Itachi não estava entre eles, Fugaku foi até Minato.

"Bom dia Hokage-sama" - disse Fugaku reverenciando respeitosamente

Minato espera que esse dia veem sem complicações, pois ele sentiu pelo tom de voz do Fugaku algo que o perturba, então ele sorriu para ele e disse, "Bom dia para você também Fugaku, algo que posso ajudar?"

Fugaku então cruzou seus braços, "Você por alguma chance viu meu filho Itachi?"

Minato mexeu a cabeça dizendo, "Desculpe, mas eu não sei onde ele está"

"Bem, ele teve uma missão de resgate ontem a noite e disse que sua parceira da noite era sua prima Shizune, ele nunca é de demorar tanto de cumprir uma missão, pois ele conclui tudo rapidamente e volta para casa no mesmo dia" - disse Fugaku de braços cruzados

Isso fez Minato ficar de olhos arregalados ao ter percebido que Shizune e Itachi não voltaram logo e então pensou, "Espero que ele não descubra sobre o que tem entre os dois, eu prometi a Shizune-chan que manteria isso segredo até quando ela querer que não seja mais"

"Bem, mais uma vez me desculpe por que eu não sei onde está seu filho, mas Shizune deve estar no hospital trabalhando" - disse Minato inventando uma mentira

Mas Fugaku pressentiu que ele estava mentindo mas não disse nada sobre disso, "Bem, então estamos certos por aqui, com sua licença Hokage-sama"

Ele se reverenciou e foi andando de volta para onde a família e o clã dele estava.

Minato então olhou para seu filho e viu ele sendo mais uma vez alvo das duas garotas, isso o fez rir que elas ficaram gritando uma com a outra enquanto puxavam cada braço do Naruto, e isso deixava o garoto loiro todo envergonhado que até olhava para seu pai dizendo num cochicho, "Me ajude!", mas isso resultou Minato continuando a rir que até Inoichi e Hiashi chegaram até ele.

"Amor jovem não?" - perguntou Inoichi sorrindo

Minato deu uma pequena risada, "Hai, é bom enquanto ainda é jovem"

"Pena que isso acabou entre nós, mas pelo menos minha Hinata está aproveitando" - disse Hiashi sorrindo

Minato recebeu muitas saudações e cumprimentos dos outros ninjas e civis junto com seus filhos que chegaram, e também avistou sua mãe Tsunade junto com o sensei dele Jiraiya, Hiruzen e surpreende mente Shizune, que até fez todos saudarem respeitosamente os dois dos lendários sannins e o velho terceiro Hokage. Quando foi avisado pelo Iruka que todos estavam presentes, Minato então abriu as portas e gritou para todos ouvirem ele, "Todos entrem para dentro e tomem seus assentos!, todos os novos graduados tomem seus assentos nas fileiras da frente! enquanto todos os pais, guardiões ou amigos tomem as fileiras de trás!"

Ele entrou para dentro da auditoria sendo seguido por todos. Os Genins encheram as carteiras da frente como instruídos e as famílias junto com Tsunade, Jiraiya e Shizune nas carteiras de trás. Depois que todos estavam sentados, eles notaram um grupo de Jounins aparecerem por trás do estágio e ficaram por trás do Minato, Hiruzen e Iruka que estavam lado a lado, um dos Jounins era Itachi que estava vestindo um traje junto a uma jaqueta padrão ninja de Konoha.

Minato então falou num tom muito bem alto, "Eu tenho orgulho de todos vocês hoje! vocês não são mais crianças! vocês são shinobis agora! esse é o dia especial que vocês serão postos em uma equipe de três e um Jounin! isso significa que vocês estarão se mudando para um próximo nível!"

Minato então disse ao Iruka para dar sua vez de falar, então Iruka deu sua voz num tom bem alto enquanto segurava um pequeno quadro, "Eu tenho em minhas mãos, os seus nomes, os nomes de seus colegas e os nomes de seus senseis! vou começar com o esquadrão um!"

Ele gritou nomes distintos de estudantes e quando eles foram chamados para o estágio, eles conheceram seus senseis e deixaram a auditoria para entre começar o treino ou falar para se familiarizarem melhor com seus esquadrões.

Quando ele chegou na esquipe sete, Iruka gritou, "Equipe sete é Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruro e Sasuke Uchiha!"

As garotas do fã clube do Sasuke ficam chateadas que não iriam permanecer com ele, Sakura com muito esforço se restringiu para não comemorar que estava com seu querido Sasuke, mas a versão interna dela gritou, "CHA! EU GANHEI! AMOR VERDADEIRO SEMPRE VENCE!"

Os três então foram em direção do estágio e ouviram Iruka continuar a falar, "Seu sensei será..", Sasuke ficou olhando para seu irmão torcendo que seja ele o sensei dele, mas Iruka disse, "Kakashi Hatake"

Fugaku ficou chocado, Sasuke ficou de olhos arregalados e Kakashi disse enquanto caminhava até seu esquadrão escolhido, "Parece que eu sou seu sensei, me encontrem no topo da academia o mais rápido que puderem"

Os três balançaram a cabeça e saíram da sala, Kakashi pôs suas mãos juntas e desapareceu num vulto de folhas. Quando Sasuke olhou para Itachi, ele se perguntava porque ele não foi o sensei dele.

Muitas equipes foram chamadas até que Iruka parou na equipe dez, "Equipe dez é Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara e Choji Akimichi!"

Ino ficou chateada que não esteve na mesma equipe com Naruto. Naruto bateu pelas costas dela sorrindo enquanto dizia, "Não se preocupe, isso não quer dizer que nós não podemos sair"

Isso a fez se sentir aliviada que ela ainda tem chance de ter ele. Shikamaru se levantou e andou lentamente. Enquanto Choji com muita alegria, se levantou para encontrar com a equipe dele no estágio. Iruka então disse, "Seu sensei será... Asuma Sarutobi"

Um certo pensamento veio para cabeças de muitos ao redor da sala que era, "O filho do Sandaime-sama!"

Asuma deu um passo a frente e os saudou sorrindo, "Bem, que tal nos encontrarmos no campo de treinamento numero 21?"

Os três balançaram as cabeças e saíram do auditório. Iruka então chegou no ponto de chamar muita atenção de todos, "Equipe treze será Naruto Senju, Hinata Hyuga e Shino Aburame!".

Antes, Hinata ficou de coração batendo enquanto rezava a Deus para que esteja na mesma equipe com Naruto, mas então ela ficou muito feliz que até viu Naruto pegar a mão dela e dizer enquanto sorria, "Bem, parece que estamos juntos nessa"

Isso fez ela sorrir e suar que então ela e Naruto junto com Daomaru se levantaram junto com Shino e foram até o estágio. Isso fez até as garotas do fã clube do Naruto ficarem chateadas de não estarem com ele na mesma equipe.

Minato e Hiruzen sorriram felizes que Naruto teve Hinata na equipe dele junto com seu outro melhor amigo. Até que então ouviram Iruka dizer, "Seu sensei será... Itachi Uchiha!"

Isso fez todos restantes dentro da sala ficarem de caras de puro choque, o filho do Hokage, a herdeira dos Hyuugas e o garoto inseto tiveram um dos elites Uchihas e prodígio do clã como sensei. Fugaku estava altamente enfurecido, por ele ter escolhido o Senju como seu aprendiz.

" **Devo dizer que isso me surpreendeu, nunca pensei que o alto proclamado orgulho dos Uchihas tivesse um certo interesse em você** " - comentou Kurama perplexo

"Eu também fiquei surpreso Kurama, antes achava que ele escolheria o Sasuke" - disse Naruto enquanto caminhava até o estágio com sua equipe para encontrar seu sensei

Enquanto isso, nas carteiras de trás, Jiraiya ficou cochichando para Tsunade, "Nunca pensei que Itachi tivesse tanto interesse em ser sensei dele"

"Hai, esse rapaz é cheio de surpresas" - disse Tsunade com um sorrisinho que se virou para Shizune mantendo seu sorrisinho e disse, "Não é mesmo Shizune?"

Isso fez Shizune ficar de bochechas vermelhas e dizer vergonhosamente, "Tsunade-sama..."

Itachi olhou para seus estudantes, sorriu e disse, "Eu quero que vocês três me encontrem no topo do monumento Hokage o mais rápido que puderem"

Itachi pôs suas mãos juntas e desapareceu num vulto de folhas. Naruto, Daomaru, Hinata e Shino olharam como ele desapareceu e tomaram suas partidas também.

Minato viram eles partirem e quando olhou para as carteiras, viu Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choja e Shibi partirem, eles não tiveram outra razão de ficarem. Ele então olhou para Fugaku que estava com um olhar de muita irritação enquanto pensava, "Ótimo, ele vai criar um inferno sobre isso quando eu voltar para o escritório"

Fugaku e Mikoto ficaram para olhar o resto das crianças Uchihas serem postas nas suas esquipes e conhecerem seus senseis. O resto da cerimonia foi dada perfeitamente e todo mundo saiu um a um. Minato tomou sua partida por trás, ele queria evitar Fugaku a todo custo.

* * *

(Topo do Monumento Hokage)

Acima de uma enorme montanha, estava o ponto de vista onde pessoas poderiam vir e olhar a vila inteira. Itachi estava parado pelo parapeito e olhando para a vila. Naruto, Daomaru, Hinata e Shino caminharam até a área onde ele estava esperando e os três tomaram um assento num banco perto dele, Daomaru saltou no colo do Naruto. Itachi se virou e olhou para seus estudantes perante a ele.

"Primeiro, vamos conhecer um a outro. Eu quero saber o que vocês gostam, o que não gostam, também seus deveres e sonhos" - disse Itachi

Shino então decidiu falar, "Sensei, poderia nos dar um exemplo?"

Itachi balançou a cabeça, "Meu nome é Itachi Uchiha. Eu gosto da minha família e meus amigos. Eu desgosto de traidores ou pessoas com um complexo de superioridade. Meu dever é ajudar meu clã com esse complexo. Meu sonho é ter uma família e treinar um shinobi que todo mundo irá conhecer"

Ele pausou um momento e apontou para Shino, "Porque você não seja o próximo Shino-kun?"

Shinou então se levantou, "Meu nome é Shino Aburame. Eu gosto de coletar insetos e pesquisar insetos diferentes assim como também gosto dos meus amigos. Eu desgosto de pessoas que saltam conclusões sobre insetos e pessoas. Meu dever é me tornar o líder do meu clã. Meu sonho é descobrir quantos insetos o mais humanamente possível e ajudar uma certa pessoa ao topo"

Shino se sentou e eles esperaram até que Itachi apontou para Hinata, "Sua vez senhorita"

Hinata se levantou, "Meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga, eu gosto... não, eu amo minha família, meus amigos, especialmente Naruto-kun", ela olhou para ele e suou, o que fez Naruto sorrir e suar de volta, então ela continuou, "Eu desgosto de pessoas que tentam machucar minhas pessoas preciosas. Meu dever é me tornar uma grande kunoichi médica. Meu sonho é trazer as casas do clã Hyuuga juntas com a família principal dentro da minha casa e livrar cada membro de outra casa do **Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu** (Selo Amaldiçoado da Família Principal)"

Itachi sorriu pelo sonho dela e então se virou para Naruto e disse, "Parece que você é o único restante"

Naruto então se levantou ainda mantendo Daomaru nos seus braços, "Meu nome é Naruto Senju. Eu amo minha família, meus amigos e meu parceiro Daomaru. Meu dever é me tornar forte o suficiente para proteger todo mundo. Meu sonho é criar um mundo onde não houvesse mais violência, que todos respeitassem um a outro, então assim todos viveriam em tempos de paz e harmonia, onde você não é prejudicado e julgado por ninguém"

Itachi sorriu pra ele e disse, "Naruto-kun, essas são todas as qualificações de um Hokage sabe. Se eu não me engano, você sonharia em também ser um Hokage"

Naruto pausou por um momento, sorriu e disse, "Se eu me tornar Hokage, eu quero se seja conhecido que eu trabalhei duro para isso e não que Kami me destinou para isso"

Itachi sorriu e estava feliz que pegou Hinata e Shino também enquanto pensava, "Esses dois lutam por algo maior que eles mesmos, eu não posso dizer pelo meu clã. Depois do pequeno discurso do Naruto-kun, esses dois parecem terem brilhado ainda mais"

Itachi fechou seus olhos e disse, "Está ficando tarde, a cerimonia levou muito tempo como esperado". Ele então abriu seus olhos e disse, "Me encontrem no campo de treinamento número 13 amanhã de manhã as seis. Comam um bom jantar, tenham uma boa noite de sono e tenham um bom café da manhã. Eu direi a vocês qual é o seu teste amanhã"

Hinata então falou, "Itachi-sensei, precisamos trazer alguma coisa?"

"Tragam quantas armas necessárias, o teste irá me ajudar ver o que vocês precisam improvisar. Com isso dito, vocês três podem ir agora" - disse Itachi

Com isso, Naruto, Daomaru, Shino e Hinata começaram a irem embora, como eles estavam caminhando, Naruto perguntou ao dois, "Oy, vamos ter um pouco de ramem, estou com fome"

"Ramem parece bom ter agora, o que diz Shino?" - perguntou Hinata

"Eu nunca provei ramem, mas há uma primeira vez para tudo" - disse Shino

Naruto então levantou suas mãos e disse, "Bem, para Ichiraku Ramem!"

" **Ugh... você só vive pensando em ramem, não pensa em algo mais do que ramem?** " - reclamou Kurama com uma gota anime na cabeça

"Baka! ramem é a comida de Kamis! jamais, repito, JAMAIS! irei deixar de comer sempre ramem!" - exclamou Naruto, o que resultou num humph de chatice do Kurama

O trio junto com o filhote começaram a andar para o bar Ichiraku Ramem, muito para a alegria do Naruto. Itachi viu eles caminharem e continuou a olhar o por do sol no topo do monumento Hokage. Ele então sentiu um peso pesado nele, como se alguém estivesse observando ele. Ele então olhou para um grupo de arvores por trás dele e se focou em um ponto.

"Você pode sair agora" - disse Itachi com uma voz séria, que então surgiu um ninja ANBU de mascara e que tinha o símbolo do clã Uchiha nela

"Meu pai te enviou não é?" - perguntou Itachi

"Fugaku-sama quer ver você agora" - disse o ninja ANBU

Itachi então virou e seguiu o Uchiha ANBU para o próprio santuário dele, ele ficou pensando, "Isso vai levar muito tempo. Me desculpe Shizune-chan, parece que não vamos passar uma noite juntos"

* * *

(Fora de Konoha, a Noite)

Atualmente, por trás de da sombra de uma grande árvore na floresta fora de Konoha, estava o jovem Genin de óculos pelo nome que se chama Kabuto.

Kabuto estava lá para encontrar com seu mestre Orochimaru, como ele teve uma informação valiosa que sabia que seu mestre ficaria muito interessado em saber e que isso o satisfaria muito.

Kabuto não teve que esperar muito, como Orochimaru apareceu saindo do chão.

"Então Kabuto-kun, o que é tão importante que você precisava me ver?" - perguntou Orochimaru com um sorriso sinistro

"Bem Orochimaru-sama, eu tenho noticias que o senhor achará muito interessante em saber" - disse Kabuto calmamente

"Quais são as noticias?" - perguntou Orochimaru

"Parece que sua antiga colega, Tsunade-sama, teve um neto... um jovem garoto para ser sincero, que recentemente se graduou como Genin" - informou Kabuto

Isso fez os olhos do sannin cobra ficarem arregalados, não sabia que o filho dela, Minato, teve uma criança. Ele lembrava quando descobriu que ele era filho de Tsunade, se arrependia muito em não ter tido Minato nas suas mãos. Mas isso o dá chances de ter um corpo do clã Senju mais uma vez quando chegar a hora certa de ter. Ele então deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Que interessante... quem diria que o filho dela Minato-kun teve um filho, você sabe quem é a mãe dele?"

Kabuto ajustou seus óculos e disse, "O nome dela é Kushina Uzumaki, uma das ultimas sobreviventes do temível clã Uzumaki de Uzushiogakure, mas pelo que eu sei, ela está morta"

"Ah sim, a tão doce e preciosa Kushina-chan. E quais são as habilidades do garoto?" - perguntou Orochimaru mantendo um sorrisinho

"Eu ouvi que ele foi considerado o primeiro da classe, vencia todas as lutas taijutsu, exercícios de tiro ao alvo e exames escritos, foi até considerado novato do ano, eu até ouvi que ele havia matado um Jounin de Kumogakure quando tinha apenas oito anos. Isso é tudo que pude conseguir dele" - informou Kabuto

"Fascinante, isso significa que faz dele ser um prodígio. Eu ficaria muito interessado em ver quais coisas mais ele me mostraria kukukuku" - disse Orochimaru rindo maquiavelicamente

"Tenho certeza que ele seria o tal que o senhor sempre quis Orochimaru-sama, pois ele mostra herdar o mesmo talento do Yondaime Hokage e Tsunade-sama, afinal os Senjus são bastante conhecidos por serem bastante talentosos e terem um corpo tão duro que seriam praticamente quase impossíveis de matar" - disse Kabuto ajustando seus óculos enquanto sorria maquiavelicamente

"Me diga mais, qual seria o nome dele?" - perguntou Orochimaru muito interessado

"O nome dele é Naruto Senju, ele atualmente está na equipe que consistia Shino Aburame e Hinata Hyuuga. O sensei deles é... Itachi Uchiha" - informou Kabuto

Isso fez os olhos do Orochimaru ficarem mais uma vez arregalados, então ele sorriu grandemente "Ora! que interessante! nunca podia achar que o jovem Itachi-kun teria o nosso querido Naruto-kun como discípulo, isso torna as coisas ficarem ainda mais interessantes kukukuku!"

"Eu vou ver se consigo mais informações sobre ele, já que amanhã ele fará o teste de sobrevivência com Itachi, Orochimaru-sama" - disse Kabuto

Isso fez Orochimaru dar um sorriso sinistro, "Ótimo! e quando eu o ter em minhas mãos, criaria um corpo perfeito e imbatível para mim! mas primeiro irei testá-lo para ver se ele é digno de ser um espécime exemplar, se ele passar, então começarei os experimentos ao dar a marca da maldição para ele"

Com isso, Kabuto balançou a cabeça e antes de retornar para a vila, ele entregou para Orochimaru, a foto de Naruto, então assim ele poderia ver como ele se parece.

Quando Kabuto partiu, Orochimaru olhou a foto de Naruto, ele não pode ajudar mas lamber seus lábios no potencial espécime que poderia ser para ele e então pensou, "Kukukuku... eu mal posso esperar para conhecer você Naruto-kun, eu irei conhecer você muito em breve"

E com isso Orochimaru desapareceu mergulhando no chão.

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**O TESTE**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Campo de Treinamento 13, Próximo Dia)

Shino estava parado perto de uma árvore esperando seus colegas de equipe aparecerem, boa coisa que ele não teve que esperar muito. Ele viu os dois junto com Daomaru indo até ele, Shino então disse, "Bom dia, Naruto, Hinata e Daomaru"

Hinata foi a primeira a cumprimenta-lo, "Bom dia para você Shino"

Daomaru latiu para ele, também cumprimentando ele.

Naruto cumprimentou ele também, "Bom dia para você também Shino, teve uma ótima noite de sono?"

"Hai, estou bem descansado e bem pronto hoje, enquanto a vocês?" - perguntou Shino

"Isso é uma péssima hora para se levantar, mas eu vou ter que aceitar" - disse Naruto esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça

"Bem nós temos pelo menos dez minutos, desde que levou um tempo para mim e Naruto-kun em achar esse lugar" - disse Hinata que então ela, Naruto e Shino se sentaram junto com Daomaru no colo do Naruto e Hinata de cabeça deitada nos ombro direito do Naruto e que o fez sorrir e suar e pôs o braço envolta dela, isso a fez suar muito

Os três descansaram por dez minutos antes que Shino sentiu seus insetos dentro dele se moverem alertando a ele que alguém estava vindo, até Daomaru começou a sentir pelo seu olfato apurado que alguém vem vindo e então ele e Shino acordaram e alertaram Naruto e Hinata sobre isso. Os três se levantaram e viram Itachi caminhando até eles, Naruto e Hinata esfregaram seus olhos por um segundo antes de ficarem postos.

Itachi parou olhando para eles, "Bom ver que vocês conseguiram chegar não só em tempo, mas cedo, agora devemos começar"

Ele trouxe sua mão até sua mochila e puxou uma corda, "Naruto-kun, amarre meu braço direito por trás das minhas costas e faz com que fique amarrada bem firme"

Naruto não compreendeu porque mas fez mesmo assim. Ele amarrou e fez com que ficasse bem amarrada, até que então Itachi falou, "O objetivo desse teste vai ser que vocês tenham que me derrubar de costas"

" **Isso é um teste bastante simples** " - comentou Kurama confuso

"Concordo" - disse Naruto para seu parceiro também confuso

"Isso é tudo que devemos fazer sensei?" - perguntou Hinata, assim como Naruto, Shino e Daomaru ficaram imaginando também, todos eles achavam que teria algo mais que isso

Itachi balançou a cabeça, "Para fazer isso justo como vocês podem ver, eu posso apenas utilizar meu braço esquerdo, pernas e algo mais no meu corpo que eu possa contra-atacar vocês, eu vou também tentar atacar, mas eu vou mais tentar me defender contra vocês. Como meu braço que está amarrado, eu não posso fazer jutsus, mesmo que posso ativar meu sharingan, eu não irei fazer isso"

Naruto e Shino olharam um para outro, eles sabiam que há algo mais do que ele estava dizendo eles, Daomaru ficou no chão de cabeça erguida de confusão. Itachi então disse, "Vamos ver se vocês conseguem. Vocês tem até tarde para completarem o teste, senão, eu não verei vocês dignos de serem shinobis e vao ter que voltar para a academia"

Os olhos de Naruto, Hinata e Daomaru ficaram arregalados, Shino provavelmente entendeu tudo por ele não ter tido a mesma reação que os três. Naruto então exclamou, "Nani?! se nós não o nocautearmos você pelas costas, nós iremos voltar para a academia?!"

"Hai, também se um de vocês conseguir isso, então ele ou ela vai ficar e o Hokage irá me dar outros dois estudantes no lugar dos que não passaram, usem quantas armas necessárias e qualquer tática necessária para conseguir completar a missão. Basicamente venham até a mim com uma intenção de matar"

Hinata ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não teve a chance antes do Shino por sua mão no ombro dela e dizer, "Espera Hinata, vamos obedece-lo"

Itachi sorriu e pensou, "Ele deve ter entendido"

Shino então pôs sua outra mão no ombro do Naruto, os chamando para conversarem secretamente, Daomaru até seguiu Naruto curioso sobre a ideia dele. Shino então disse, "Ele está tentando nos enganar"

"O que você quer dizer Shino?" - perguntou Hinata

"Sobre tais circunstancias normais, uma equipe regular iria imediatamente atacar ele ou ela para sucessivamente conseguir nocauteá-lo, ele quer por agente um contra outro, esperando ver se nós atacarmos ele ao mesmo tempo" - disse Shino

Naruto então ficou olhou de olhos arregalados, entendo o que ele disse, "Então o que ele quis dizer é por um de nós nocauteando ele pro chão, ele acha que pularíamos conclusões e atacar sem pensar! você olhou muito bem debaixo do debaixo Shino"

A esse ponto, Shino sorriu e disse, "Hai, eu olhei, ele também nos disse 'Se um de vocês conseguirem isso, então ele ou ela permanecerá aqui'. E se o exercício significa ter que usar trabalho de equipe para isso?"

"Ele não disse em usar trabalho de equipe, porque ele escondeu nas suas palavras tentando ver se podemos pegar. Então tudo que nós devemos fazer é usar trabalho de equipe para nocauteá-lo e ele não pode dizer que um levou ele ao chão desde que nós quatro usaram esse esforço para derruba-lo" - disse Hinata entendendo completamente

Daomaru até latiu como se tivesse também entendido o que ele quis dizer. Naruto então disse, "Você tem algum plano?"

Shino mexeu a cabeça negando, mas disse, "Porque não jogamos isso ouvido por ouvido?"

Naruto então sorriu e disse, "Improvisar? esse não é muito você Shino"

Isso fez Shino sorrir de novo até que Hinata disse, "Bem, vamos nessa"

Ela pôs sua mão no meio, Naruto pôs sua mão no topo dela, Daomaru pulou em cima do Naruto e pôs sua pata no topo da mão dele, Shino pôs sua mão em cima da pata do Daomaru. Eles deram uma olhada um por outro, então partiram as mãos e olharam para seu sensei

"Vamos começar...agora!" - gritou Itachi que então atirou shurikens neles

Hinata e Shino pegaram suas kunais enquanto Naruto pegou sua katana e atiraram as shurikens para fora do alcance deles. Naruto, Daomaru e Hinata partiram para cima dele, enquanto Shino ficou para trás e enviou seus insetos até ele.

Naruto, Daomaru e Hinata atacaram Itachi com uma barragem de socos, chutes e mordidas. Itachi desviou de todas elas e pegou os socos de Naruto e Hinata e os atiraram para frente, fazendo eles aterrissarem centímetros a frente.

Daomaru ficou tentando ataca-lo, saltando em cima dele para morde-lo. Itachi desviou, pegou o filhote pelo pescoço e antes de atirá-lo para frente, ele viu os insetos do Shino chegando até ele.

Itachi jogou Daomaru para onde Naruto e Hinata estavam e pulou para trás para evitar vários insetos devoradores, ele desviou de todos eles e saltou para bem atrás. Itachi viu Hinata indo até ele com seu byakugan ativado que atacou ele com uma barragem de palmas miradas em cada parte do corpo dele. Itachi desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, bloqueou uma palma batendo pelo pulso dela e a chutou pela cara, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Naruto rapidamente apareceu por trás dele num flash vermelho e mirou um chute mirada nas costas dele. Itachi saltou para desviar do ataque. Enquanto estava no ar, Itachi viu os insetos do Shino indo até ele, ele pegou sua kunai e os acertou um por um para tira-los para fora de seu caminho. No momento que viu Naruto e Hinata saltando para cima dele, ele foi atacado por mais uma barragem de socos, chutes e palmas no ar.

Itachi ficou por alguns minutos desviando e bloqueando de todas elas, quando avistou mais uma vez os insetos do Shino indo até ele, ele chutou Hinata para o chão, mas a fez aterrissar em pé, não sentido fraqueza após o chute. Itachi então mirou um chute em Naruto. Naruto agarrou o chute dele e o enviou para baixo onde os insetos estavam.

Itachi quando estava caindo, ele pegou sua kunai do bolso e espantou os insetos que estavam na frente dele um por um, Hinata mirou uma palma mirada nele enquanto estava caindo em direção dela. Itachi evitou o golpe, chutando a mão dela pro lado que então a chutou pela cara, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então caiu no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Daomaru saltou até Itachi e tentou morde-lo. Itachi desviou do cachorro e o chutou pelas costas, fazendo ele ser atirado para frente que então caiu no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto rapidamente reapareceu por trás do Itachi num flash vermelho e mirou um chute por trás da cabeça dele. Itachi rapidamente se virou, bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco, saltou para cima e ficou um pouco a frente de Itachi. Quando Naruto aterrissou, ele jogou Itachi para frente no ar porque havia amarrado cordas de arame no pulso dele quando bloqueou o soco dele.

Enquanto Itachi esteve no ar, Hinata pulou para tentar acertá-lo com sua palma mirada nele junto com os insetos do Shino que estavam perto dela para ajuda-la. Itachi rapidamente pegou uma kunai, cortou o arame enrolada no pulso dele e deu um chute pela cabeça da Hinata enquanto ele esteve de ponta cabeça, mandando-a ao chão, mas Naruto pegou Hinata antes de cair no chão.

Itachi então usou sua kunai para espantar os insetos, e quando chegou no chão, viu que Daomaru estava indo para cima dele. Itachi então desviou do cachorro, mexendo de lado e socou ele por trás, fazendo Daomaru ser atirado para frente que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Itachi viu Naruto e Hinata indo até ele e então Naruto mirou um soco na cara dele. Itachi bloqueou o soco e Hinata mirou uma palma no peito dele. Itachi bloqueou a palma e Naruto mirou um chute no peito dele. Itachi bloqueou o chute e Hinata mirou uma palma na cara dele. Itachi bloqueou a palma e Naruto mirou um chute na barriga dele. Itachi agarrou o chute e chutou ele pela cara, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Hinata mirou um chute na cara dele. Itachi bloqueou o chute e acertou na cara de Hinata com um soco, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Itachi viu que os insetos do Shino estavam mais uma vez indo até ele, então ele correu até o Shino, se desviando dos insetos, e o chutou pelo peito, o enviando metros de distancia.

"SHINO!" - gritou Naruto e Hinata ao mesmo tempo que então os dois junto com Daomaru rapidamente correram até o Shino para impedir que ele se machuque quando se colidir a uma árvore. Eles correram na velocidade da luz e pegaram Shino por trás, Naruto e Hinata o segurando nos braços e Daomaru o segurando pelas calças.

Itachi ficou pensando enquanto os via bem a frente dele sorrindo, "Eles estão usando trabalho de equipe para isso, muito bom"

Shino atraiu seus insetos de volta para dentro do seu corpo e disse, "Naruto, Hinata, ele continua desviando. Parece que ele está adapto a usar isso como vantagem"

Naruto então perguntou para Shino, "Como está seu taijutsu?"

"Não tão bom quanto a sua ou da Hinata" - respondeu Shino

" **Ele** **nem ativou o sharingan! sem dúvida isso faz com que ele não seja considerado o orgulho dos Uchihas para nada!** " - exclamou Kurama surpreso

"Eu digo o mesmo, nem pude fazer um arranhão nele enquanto esteja lutando com apenas um braço! e ele até pode ir contra o meu **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Jutsu do Deus Voador do Trovão) como se ele previsse que eu ia ataca-lo de surpresa sem mesmo precisar usar o sharingan para isso!" - exclamou Naruto também surpreso

Daomaru ficou gemendo perto do Naruto, como se estivesse perguntando o que vão fazer. Naruto olhou para Daomaru e então sorriu quando tornou a olhar para os dois, "Bem vamos fazer isso ouvido por ouvido então"

Shino deu um sorrisinho e Hinata deu um sorriso enquanto Naruto explicava para os três, "Sigam minha liderança, temos vinte minutos restantes, então vamos contar. Escutem, o plano é o seguinte..."

Isso fez todos balançarem as cabeças, Naruto explicou mais detalhes do plano até que quando a reunião de plano entre eles havia acabado, Naruto disse, "Vamos nessa!"

Naruto, Hinata e Daomaru correram em direções opostas e se circularam em volta do Itachi. Shino havia liberado seus insetos e os ordenou para que o atacassem. No momento em que Itachi viu que os insetos estavam indo até ele, ele ia saltar. Mas então Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão, " **Suiton: Mizuame Nabara** (Liberação de Água: Campo de Captura de Xarope de Amido)!", que então soltou pela boca uma grande quantidade de liquido verde espalhada no chão e que havia prendido Itachi pelos pés.

Itachi ia usar sua mão livre para canalizar chakra aos seus pés para se libertar, mas foi interceptado pela Hinata que o agarrou pelo braço esquerdo dele. Antes de Itachi der uma cabeçada nela, Naruto rapidamente apareceu por trás dele num flash vermelho, o segurando pelo pescoço.

Daomaru junto com os insetos do Shino correram até Itachi que estava sendo muito bem agarrado pelo Naruto e Hinata. Quando eles chegaram até ele, Daomaru deu uma cabeçada pela barriga dele, enquanto os insetos ficaram o empurrando e que pela força do empurrão, havia feito ele cair de costas para trás enquanto ainda tinha seus pés presos no liquido.

Então Itachi Uchiha parou no chão de costas.

Itachi quando estava no chão, ele sorriu e pediu para que deixassem ele se levantar. Então Naruto e Hinata deixaram de ficar se segurando nele. Naruto então desfez o liquido que estava no chão que isso fez eles junto com Itachi poderem levantar, pegou uma kunai e cortou a corda que prendia o braço do Itachi.

Itachi olhou para eles, sorriu e disse, "Vocês foram excelentes"

Naruto então decidiu falar, "Hai, mas se você tivesse seu outro braço livre, você poderia utilizar **Kawirami no Jutsu** (Técnica de Substituição do Corpo) para sair dessa ou até nos nocautear"

Itachi balançou a cabeça, "Isso é verdade, mas eu não tenho intenção de ir com tudo contra vocês, vocês jamais venceriam se eu tivesse feito isso. Eu queria ver se vocês descobririam o que eu estava pretendendo fazer, vocês utilizaram trabalho de equipe e vocês todos correram para ajudar e salvar um amigo em necessidade. Como vocês Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan e Daomaru-kun foram tentar me atacar pela frente, enquanto Shino-kun bloqueou meu campo de visão com seus insetos, então assim vocês terem alta vantagem. E depois, vocês arriscaram tudo para salvar seu colega que estava em apuros. E por isso, eu tenho orgulho de vocês. Trabalho de equipe é uma peça fundamental para shinobis em missões. Abandonar seus amigos é imperdoável, como eu disse, eu desgosto de traidores. Não estando lá pelos seus amigos é um ato de traição, amigos é a coisa mais próxima que um shinobi tem"

Isso fez todos sugarem suas palavras perfeitamente, pois eles sabiam que ele tinha razão, que amigos é uma coisa importante que um ninja tem que ter, traindo um amigo por algo mais, é sem dúvida um ato imperdoável. Eles jamais fariam isso um com outro, senão, eles jamais seriam considerados ninjas.

Itachi então sorriu e disse de braços cruzados, "Muito bem, o teste acabou, vocês passaram. A partir de amanhã, a equipe treze fará sua primeira missão"

"É isso ai!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo que então recebeu lambidas de alegria do Daomaru

"Conseguimos!" - exclamou Hinata pulando de alegria

Shino apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Itachi então tornou a falar com seus estudantes, "Bem, eu agora tenho um completo entendimento sobre o que vocês precisam trabalhar. Shino, suas habilidades de longo alcance são perfeitos e eles complementam sua natureza estratégica, mas seu taijutsu precisa de muito trabalho. Os estilos Jyuuken da Hinata são excelentes, mas sua reação não é tão rápida como deveria, então vamos trabalhar nisso. Naruto, seu taijutsu é incrível e sua reação é rápida junto com sua utilidade de ninjutsu quando executou aquela técnica, então sinto dizer que você não precisa de um improvisa mento, mas mesmo assim é bom treinar para não perder prática e ficar cada vez mais forte"

"Voltem para cá as três da tarde depois de descansarem e terem comida nos seus estômagos. Vamos começar o treinamento quando voltarem. Dispensados" - disse Itachi que então pegou sua mochila e caminhou de volta para a vila deixando seus aprendizes para trás, pois ele foi indo direto para a torre Hokage para relatar o sucesso da equipe dele junto com outros Jounins que também foram para declarar o estado de suas equipes,

Naruto caiu de cansaço no chão, Hinata se sentou perto dele e descançou, assim como Daomaru que caiu de lado no colo do Naruto também cansado. Shino disse, "Vocês dois ficam aqui, eu vou para a vila e trazer alguma comida"

Naruto olhou para Shino, "Valeu amigo, poderia trazer um ramem de porco?"

Shino balançou a cabeça e olhou para Hinata que então ela disse, "Eu gostaria de um pouco de dango e rolinhos cinnamon se não se importa Shino"

"Sem problema, eu retornarei logo" - disse Shino que então correu de volta para a vila para pegar comida para seus amigos

Naruto, Hinata e Daomaru pararam pertos de uma arvore, até que Naruto disse, "Parece passamos no teste Hinata-chan e Daomaru"

Daomaru apenas deu um latido fraco de tão cansado que estava enquanto estava deitado no colo dele que ai então caiu num sono. Hinata sorriu e perguntou, "Você está ferido em algum lugar?"

Naruto disse que não, que ele estava bem, mas então ele perguntou se Hinata estava machucada e ela disse que sim, então ela tirou seu casaco branco, puxou o ombro da camisa azul dela e viu que o ombro dela estava manchado. Naruto ia logo curar ela, mas ela o impediu, porque queria fazer isso para aprender a como se tratar. Então as mãos da Hinata brilharam enquanto executava o **Shoshen Jutsu** (Técnica Da Palma Mística) onde a mancha estava, ela então falou, "meu ombro está meio fraturado, nada para se preocupar"

Naruto soltou um suspiro de alivio. Dez minutos se passaram como eles esperaram pelo amigo deles retornar com a comida.

"Você é boa nisso Hinata-chan, talvez ainda melhor que eu" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Hinata sorriu, "Meu treinamento medico com sua avó e sua tia me improvisou"

Naruto sorriu que então teve algo em mente que ele queria dizer para eles, ou melhor para todos os amigos dele, mas ele temia que se dissesse, eles odiariam ele para sempre, era ruim quando a vila antigamente odiava ele, ele não queria que isso acontecesse de novo com seus amigos, muito menos Hinata.

" **Naruto, eu sei o que você está pensando, tem certeza disso?** " - perguntou Kurama

"Eu preciso fazer isso Kurama, tenho medo que de alguma maneira eles soubessem e depois me questionarem de nunca ter contado eles, mesmo que se eu fizesse isso, seria um risco de eu perder meus amigos para sempre, mas eles merecem saber disso" - disse Naruto num tom triste

" **Entendo, aconteça o que acontecer, eu estarei ao seu lado** " - disse Kurama gentilmente

"Valeu amigo" - disse Naruto

Daí então Naruto e Hinata viram Shino vindo até eles. Quando ele se sentou, ele disse aos dois que tem algo que ele queria dizer para eles, então ele explicou para os dois que ele carrega a Kyuubi e que estava selada dentro dele desde quando ele era bebê.

Hinata e Shino escutaram cada palavra que ouviram, Hinata estava a beira de chorar pelos tratamentos que Naruto recebia de todos da vila e Shino apenas ficou quieto, até que o garoto inseto passou a falar, "Entendo, então os membros da vila sabiam da Kyuubi que estava dentro de você que até ficaram sendo hostis com você"

"Eu entendo se vocês não querem mais serem meus amigos, pois eu sei que..." - disse Naruto que antes de completar, ele foi abraçado fortemente pela Hinata que ficou tremendo e chorando no ombro dele

"Na..Naruto-kun, eu sinto muito por tudo que você passou, mas eu não me importo que você carrega a Kyuubi dentro de você, você não é um demônio, você é um garoto maravilhoso com coração de ouro. Se quer saber quem são os verdadeiros demônios, são aqueles que achavam que você é" - disse Hinata chorando

Isso deixou Naruto chocado que ela não mostrava problemas de ele ser um Jinchuuriki, ele até sentiu Shino por uma mão no ombro dele que então Naruto se virou até ele e o viu sorrir.

"Porque eu faria isso? você é meu amigo, o mesmo quem quatro anos atrás, derrotou um grupo de garotos na academia que estavam tentando matar meus amigos insetos. Você não julgou pelo o que eu sou e eu não vou julgar pelo o que você é, mas sei o que você realmente é, um herói..." - disse Shino sorrindo

Hinata olhou para Naruto sorrindo, balançando a cabeça concordando com tudo que Shino disse, e até o beijou na bochecha. Isso deixou Naruto emocionado que não pôde perder seus amigos e parceiros de equipe, ele sentiu emoções de pena, tristeza e simpatia vindo deles e isso o deixou muito feliz. Naruto então abraçou Hinata e Shino e os dois o abraçaram de volta enquanto Naruto disse, "Arigato pessoal. E sabe que as coisas já estão melhores para mim agora, porque todos da vila pararam de me odiar e me temer depois que salvei você Hinata-chan daquele shinobi que estava te sequestrando, portando agora todos mostram gostarem de mim"

Depois que eles deixaram de se abraçarem, Shino disse sorrindo, "Fico muito feliz que tudo está ocorrendo bem para você agora, assim não é preciso se preocupar com esses olhares que eles te dão então"

"Assim como eu também fico muito feliz que nada disso está mais acontecendo para você Naruto-kun, Bem, vamos comer nossa comida antes que se esfrie" - disse Hinata sorrindo

" **Eu sabia que eles perdoariam você filhote** " - disse Kurama dando um sorrisinho

"Ah sim! e então porque disse que aconteça o que acontecer, você estaria ao meu lado? você não é vidente!" - disse Naruto mexendo com ele, o que resultou num humph de chatice do Kurama

Naruto e Shino se sentaram e abriram o container de metal e viram a comida, Daomaru acordou rapidamente pelo aroma delicioso da comida que então Naruto deu alguns pedaços do seu ramem para ele. Hinata teve seus dangos e rolinhos cinnamon que até deu alguns deles para Daomaru e Shino pegou um pouco de salada para comer, ele sabia que cachorros não comem salada então sabia que Daomaru não iria querer um pouco. Os três amigos só sentaram e comeram em paz enquanto conversavam o tempo todo. Eles decidiram descansar e dormir onde estavam até as três da tarde, sem se importarem de irem para casa.

Itachi retornou para ajudar eles no treinamento. Pelo dia inteiro, eles treinaram para improvisar suas fraquezas. Hinata estava treinando para melhorar mais o reflexo dela, desviando de cada ataque assustadoramente rápido do Itachi. Shino estava treinando para improvisar o taijutsu dele e Naruto ficou só treinando normalmente com Itachi, seguindo o conselho dele de não perder pratica e ficar cada vez mais forte. Até no meio desse treinamento, Itachi decidiu descobrir suas afinidades de natureza, ele viu que Hinata tinha afinidade a **Raiton** (Relâmpago) e **Suiton** (Água), Shino tinha afinidade em **Doton** (Terra) e **Katon** (Fogo). Naruto ficou meio hesitado quando Itachi queria ver sua afinidade, mas então ele decidiu que não deveria mais esconder algo deles, e então deixou todos de queixo caído quando ele aplicou ao papel chakra e mostrou que ele tinha afinidade em todos os elementos.

"Como isso é possível?!" - pensou Itachi muito chocado

"Impossível!" - pensou Shino muito chocado

"Não pode ser!" - pensou Hinata muito chocada

Naruto então tomou um suspiro e disse, "Eu realmente não sei porque eu nasci com essa habilidade de dominar esses elementos, surreal é, eu até fiquei muito chocado quando descobri, mas eu fui prometido pelo meu pai que não contaria isso pra ninguém pela minha própria segurança do mundo de fora quando descobrirem isso, portanto me desculpem"

Daomaru ficou se esfregando na perna do Naruto o confortando-o quando sentiu tristeza nele, até que os três deixaram dos seus choques e compreenderam que Naruto teve suas razões para não contar para eles, entenderam que como o mundo ninja é cruel, todos fariam de tudo para terem poder para esmagarem seus inimigos, portanto iriam querer ter Naruto por esse poder imenso.

"Não precisa se preocupar Naruto-kun, sei que você teve suas razões" - disse Itachi sorrindo

Hinata foi e abraçou Naruto dizendo, "O mesmo para mim Naruto-kun, não precisa se preocupar"

Shino pôs sua mão no ombro do Naruto sorrindo e disse, "Eu teria feito o mesmo Naruto, então não fique assim"

Naruto sorriu felizmente que foi perdoado mais uma vez e disse, "Valeu pessoal, mas tem mais uma coisa que sempre estive escondendo e espero que vocês não fiquem chateados que nunca os contei"

Itachi foi até ele e pôs uma mão na cabeça do Naruto sorrindo "Já dissemos que não precisa se preocupar Naruto-kun, seus segredos estarão sempre seguros conosco"

Hinata e Shino balançaram a cabeça, concordando com o sensei deles. Naruto então disse, "É melhor vocês se afastarem então, porque isso vai surpreender muito vocês"

Os três não entenderam o que Naruto quis dizer, mas Itachi percebeu o que seria, então ele sorriu e tomou passos para trás junto com seus dois discípulos confusos e o cachorro Daomaru.

Naruto então tomou uma respiração, fez um conjunto de selos de mão e exclamou, " **Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** (Liberação de Madeira: Natividade de um Mar de Árvores)!" que então criou uma floresta grande com várias arvores em toda parte que até chegaram a cobrir o sol entre eles, flores e plantas ao redor deles

Isso deixou Hinata e Shino menos Itachi e Daomaru muito chocados, Hinata estava pensando, "A habilidade do Shodai Hokage! impossível!"

Shino ficou de boca aberta de puro choque enquanto pensava, "Não é possível! ninguém nunca teve esse Kekkei Genkai desde do Shodai-sama!"

Naruto sentiu emoções de puro choque vindos da Hinata e Shino, mas surpreende mente não sentiu nada do Itachi, então Naruto perguntou "Não parece que está surpreso Itachi-sensei"

"É porque eu já soube" - disse Itachi sorrindo

Isso fez os olhos do Naruto ficarem arregalados, "Como você soube?!"

"Não se preocupe Naruto-kun, eu não contei pra ninguém a menos uma pessoa quem eu mais confio, que é o Shishui. Foi alguns anos atrás quando eu estava andando pelas ruas e senti um chakra tão poderoso e por outro lado muito confortante, eu fui ver de onde esse chakra veio e fiquei surpreso que era seu, fiquei ainda mais surpreso quando ouvi a conversa que você teve com sua família que você tem esse dom incrível, e ainda mais tendo capacidade de fazer senjutsu" - explicou Itachi sorrindo

Isso deixou Naruto aliviado que Itachi nunca espalhou para ninguém a menos Shishui, Naruto sabia que Shishui era outro Uchiha de bom coração, por isso sabia que podia também confiar seu segredo com ele, portanto não podia ficar com raiva do Itachi por isso, Naruto teve orgulho de ele ser um Uchiha e um sensei honesto e de bom coração.

" **Uau.. nunca pensei que houvesse algum senso de honra de um Uchiha** " - disse Kurama impressionado

"Bem, sempre há bondade nas pessoas, especialmente os Uchihas" - disse Naruto para seu parceiro sorrindo

"Incrivel! você também pode fazer senjutsu Naruto-kun?!" - exclamou Hinata excitada

"Bem sim, digamos que eu nasci sabendo sobre isso" - disse Naruto esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça dele de vergonha

"Isso realmente é fantástico Naruto" - disse Shino sorrindo

"Arigato Shino, eu me lembro que meu pai me disse que quando me tornar um shinobi, eu poderia ter permissão de mostrar todo meu poder" - comentou Naruto

"Como você passou no teste, então você já é um shinobi oficial, portanto você já tem permissão de mostrar seu Kekkei Genkai, eu sei que você é forte o suficiente para até conseguir em estar a par com um shinobi nível ANBU, mas isso depende de você" - disse Itachi

Naruto tomou um minuto olhando para suas mãos e depois olhou para sua equipe sorrindo, "Decidi que irei então surpreender o mundo com minhas técnicas"

Isso fez Itachi então balançar a cabeça respeitando a decisão dele, "Se é isso o que quer então, que assim seja"

"Fez a escolha certa Naruto" - disse Shino sorrindo

"Estaremos ao seu lado por isso Naruto-kun" - disse Hinata sorrindo

Daomaru foi até ele, pulou em cima dele e encheu ele de lambidas que fez ele rir, "Da..Daomaru! faz cócegas! hahaha!"

"Ele deve estar mostrando pra você que também apoiará na sua decisão" - disse Itachi sorrindo

Daomaru parou de lamber e latiu para Naruto como se estivesse dizendo que Itachi estava certo, Naruto então fez carinho nele enquanto o manteve em seus braços e disse, "Arigato amigão"

Daí então ele olhou para sua equipe que estavam sorrindo para ele e disse, "E arigato para vocês também"

* * *

(Santuário do Clã Senju, Bem a Noite)

Depois de um dia inteiro de treinamento, Naruto e Daomaru estavam dentro de casa deles, no quarto do Naruto que estava de pijama que consistia uma camisa azul de manga longa com o símbolo do clã Senju nas costas que ganhou de aniversário da Ino e calças brancas, os dois estavam na cama, enquanto Naruto estava lendo o livro que ele ganhou de aniversario do Jiraiya depois de ter acordado alguns minutos atrás, Daomaru ficou deitado descansando depois de um dia inteiro de treinamento com seu parceiro e melhor amigo. Naruto pensou que já que ele se tornou oficialmente um ninja e pode encarar o mundo de fora, ele pensa em poder finalmente tirar Kurama da jaula e então assim, eles poderiam juntos tentar criar um mundo pacifico, foi nesse ano que ele sentiu que estava pronto para começar a treinar para controlar o chakra de sua Biju, devido já ser forte o bastante para agora tomar esse novo rumo de treinamento.

" **Naruto, tem certeza? você vai mesmo fazer isso?** " - disse Kurama surpreso, mesmo que ele sentiu na cabeça dele que ele não estava mentindo, mas ele achava difícil para ele acreditar nisso.

"Eu nunca minto, eu prometi que quando chegar a hora certa, eu te libertaria dessa jaula, meu amigo" - disse Naruto gentilmente

" **Naruto...** " - pensou Kurama emocionado

Naruto viu que Daomaru estava ainda dormindo, então ele lentamente saiu do quarto dele para não acorda-lo e foi até o escritório ao lado do pai dele

Quando ele chegou no escritório, ele viu Minato lendo uns papeis, ele sorriu quando avistou seu filho e disse, "Naru, vejo que você descansou bastante depois de um dia inteiro de treinamento, deseja alguma coisa?"

Naruto soltou um suspiro e disse, "Tou-chan? posso te pedir uma coisa?"

Minato levantou a sobrancelha e disse, "Claro Naru, o que é?"

"Bem... eu estava me perguntando se... você poderia deixar Kurama sair da jaula. Ele é meu amigo e eu não gosto de ver ele por trás das grades mais" - disse Naruto docemente

Isso fez Minato ficar de olhos arregalados que então disse, "Naru, tem certeza?"

Naruto sorriu e disse, "Hai, eu havia prometido ao Kurama que quando chegar a hora certa, eu iria tira-lo dessas grades porque odeio vendo ele preso dentro dela, pois eu queria que ele se sentisse muito confortável. Também vendo que já que eu sou um shinobi e vou dar minhas caras para o mundo lá fora, eu e ele iremos juntar nossas forças para eu poder conquistar meu sonho, e no final quando eu conquistar meu sonho, eu planejo libertar Kurama para que se sinta completamente livre, assim como todas as outras Bijus que também estão sofrendo, quero que todos eles sejam recebidos no mundo de braços abertos pelas pessoas em geral"

Isso fez Minato ficar muito surpreso nessas palavras dele, ele realmente falou extremamente sério de querer que além de criar um mundo onde não houvesse mais violência e que ninguém ficasse mais um contra outro, mas não sabiam que ele falava de tudo em geral, inclusive Bijus. Minato então tomou um suspiro e disse, "Deixe eu falar com ele"

Naruto então balançou a cabeça e Minato ativou seu modo sábio e executou e dispôs uma técnica avançada no Naruto para invadir a mente dele, então ambos estiveram dentro da mente do Naruto.

* * *

(Dentro da Mente do Naruto)

" **Minato** " - disse Kurama como ele se levantou para sua completa altura e olhou para duas figuras embaixo dele

Mesmo que Minato confiasse em Kurama, ele não teve um laço bom com a raposa como o filho dele tinha. Então ele teve que ter certeza se poderia confiar completamente no Kurama e sabia que a raposa provavelmente sentiu a mesma coisa sobre ele.

"Posso confiar em você com a segurança do Naruto? eu não vou mais sempre estar por perto dele já que ele é um shinobi, mas eu sei que você estará sempre lá por ele. Então, me diga. Eu sei que você poderia dizer que eu confio em você o bastante, mas como um pai, eu tenho que ter certeza" - disse Minato firmemente

Kurama rosnou um pouco por ter sido questionado sobre a lealdade dele, mesmo que ele é um ser feito de chakra, ele sabia o valor de família. Então ele disse com sinceridade, " **Enquanto eu estiver dentro dele,** **e** **u vou proteger ele com minha vida** "

Quando Naruto viu seu amigo olhando para ele, ele estava surpreso em ver o puro respeito nos olhos dele. Ele nunca viu esse olhar nos olhos do Kurama. Para Kurama, isso foi uma grande coisa. Ele viveu junto com os humanos por tanto tempo que tudo que ele pôde sentir antigamente deles, era ódio e o comportamento dos humanos perante as Bijus não fez nada para diminuir o ódio que ele sentia dos humanos. Então vendo Naruto cumprir sua promessa para ele, aumentou seu respeito perante ao jovem Senju.

"Eu manterei sua palavra por isso Kurama" - disse Minato docemente

Kurama meramente balançou sua cabeça, se sentou e descançou sua cabeça entre suas patas, como suas nove caudas mexiam por trás dele. Minato então se virou para olhar para Naruto e viu o laço que Kurama e seu filho tinham em seus olhos. Isso aqueceu seu coração sabendo que Naruto tinha habilidade de mudar o coração de alguém que é desentendido como uma Biju, alguns segundos depois, ambos pai e filho voltaram para o mundo real.

* * *

(No Mundo Real)

"Eu lhe darei a chave para abrir o selo Naruto..." - disse Minato seriamente, mas então levantou sua mão para impedir do Naruto de falar

"Mas, você deve ter muito cuidado quando utilizar sua força completa. Você é forte Naruto, excepcionalmente forte, por isso prova que você é forte o bastante para até ter chance de superar a mim e sua avó. Sendo forte sozinho não é bastante para sobreviver. Você tem que ser esperto. Poder sozinho não vence guerras. Há muito mal que que espreita no mundo e que causa morte e dor e você não pode se esconder disso mas apenas encarar isso devido a sua responsabilidade de um shinobi. Mas a questão é que quando você fazer, como você responderá? - disse Minato sabiamente

Naruto olhou para seu pai com um olhar de contemplação. Se não pela situação, Minato com certeza teria rido, vendo como o filho dele estava pensando.

"Você não precisa responder agora Naru. Tudo que estou dizendo é que, aprendendo pelas experiências que você vai parar. Tudo que você vai parar irá te ensinar com alguma coisa. Nem todos eles posam serem importantes, mas eles todos são importantes. Para ser um shinobi, significa ter que aguentar dor de tudo que você encarará e ter que fazer sacrifícios" - disse Minato como ele se ajoelhou para olhar perante aos olhos dele

"Eu prometo que um dia, eu farei um mundo onde você e todo mundo que eu amo não vão ter mais que se preocupar com alguma coisa e possam viver eternamente em paz" - disse Naruto com determinação

"Eu sei Naru... eu sei" - cochichou Minato sorrindo

Ele então se levantou, bateu suas mãos juntas e de repente um longo sapo saiu da sua boca. Era um sapo preto e laranja com marcas pretas ao redor dos olhos e da boca dele, tinha uma marca circular abaixo da boca dele. Naruto olhou para isso nojentamente e também impressionado. Apesar do seu tempo que esteve em Mt. Myoboku, ter conhecido e feito amizades com muitos sapos de lá, mas ele de longe nunca tinha conhecido esse sapo antes, e também vê que o sapo tinha um abdome estranho.

"Qual é a razão de ter me chamado Minato?" - perguntou o sapo rabugenta mente

"Geretora, eu gostaria de assinar a forma de realização e entregar a chave do selo para Naruto aqui" - disse Minato como ele apontou para Naruto ao lado dele

Com isso fez o sapo dar um olhar de chateado para Naruto, mas mexeu sua cabeça de desatisfação. Então ele olhou para Minato de olhos duros e disse, "Tem certeza Minato? dar a jovem criança, o poder da Kyuubi? você nem sabe se ele pode sustentar o chakra dele!"

"Eu fui aquele quem fez a decisão de selar o chakra da Kyuubi dentro do Naruto, só até Kushina ter se encarregada de fazer isso por mim. Eu tenho certeza do que estou fazendo. Eu quero que ele aprenda a masterizar o chakra da Kyuubi. Eu tenho certeza que ele será capaz de fazer isso eventualmente" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Tá bem, já que insiste Minato" - disse Geretora com um suspiro de chatice e isso fez pai e filho ficarem de gotas anime nas testas pela atitude indignante dele

Geretora então desenrolou si mesmo para mostrar uma formula de selamento que codificada no abdome dele. Minato pôs sua mão direita dentro da marca em formato de quadrado. As pontas de seus dedos ficaram cobertos de chakra e um segundo depois, quando ele removeu seus dedos, Naruto viu as marcas dos dedos do pai dele se registrarem no espaço. Minato se virou para Naruto e chamou ele para vir a frente.

"Agora Naru, pressione sua mão nesse espaço..." - disse Minato como ele apontou para outro espaço quadrado a esquerda dele

Imitando seu pai, Naruto cobriu as pontas de seus dedos com chakra e pressionou sua mão no espaço quadrado. Uma vez que estava feito, Geretora enrolou a formula de volta e a encolheu no tamanho de um pequeno sapo, ele então pulou para o joelho do Naruto.

"Agora Naru, isso vai ficar um pouco desconfortável ok?" - perguntou Minato com um riso de vergonha

Naruto olhou para seu pai com suspeição, mas quando ele tentou abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, Geretora imediatamente saltou para dentro da boca dele, tentando se por para dentro. Pego fora de guarda, Naruto tentou tirar o sapo da sua boca, no entanto, terminou se sufocando por causa do sapo. Minato que ia morrer de rir, deu um duro empurrão ao Geretora, que então conseguiu caber para dentro da boca do Naruto e foi para dentro do corpo dele.

Depois disso, Naruto caiu no chão, tomando respirações profundas e cuspindo no chão. Ele então olhou de volta para Minato com um olhar de raiva enquanto exclamava, "Mas que diabos, tou-chan?!"

"Geretora é um sapo pergaminho e ele reside dentro da pessoa quem mantém um contrato com o pergaminho" - disse Minato tentando não rir da situação alguns segundos atrás

Depois que Naruto limpou sua boca com a manga de sua camisa pijama, ele se levantou e olhou para seu pai com uma expressão de confusão perguntando, "O que eu faço agora tou-chan?"

"Tudo que você tem que fazer agora é ir para dentro de sua mente, tocar o selo do seu estomago com uma mão e gira-la para abrir a jaula" - aconselhou Minato

Escutando seu pai, Naruto fechou os olhos e entrou para dentro de sua mente.

* * *

(Dentro da Mente do Naruto)

Uma vez dentro de sua mente, Naruto se achou estando perante a jaula do Kurama. Ele olhou para seu velho amigo com um sorriso e o achou olhando de volta para ele com um mesmo sorriso que tinha no rosto.

"Está na hora, Kurama" - disse Naruto calmamente

" **Eu sei** " - disse Kurama com antecipação

Era difícil para ele acreditar que ele estaria livre depois de tantos anos passando por trás da jaula dentro de Mito, Kushina, como também do Naruto. Mesmo que ele gostava do Naruto, o sentimento de ficar preso por trás das barras nunca o serviram bem. Naruto levantou sua camisa e viu o selo mantendo Kurama aparecer no seu estomago. Pondo sua mão no selo, Naruto a girou lentamente para a direita completamente.

Bem no próximo segundo, Naruto pulou para trás quando ouviu a jaula se abrindo. Uma brisa de vento passou por ele e quando olhou na frente dele, seus olhos pararam no Kurama caminhando até ele, fora de sua jaula. Naruto sentiu uma potência extrema de chakra fluir dentro de suas linhas de chakra. Ele sufocou um pouco devido a quantidade de chakra que estava fluindo dentro dele tão de repente. Mantendo apenas o selo de mão 'Rato', ele tentou acalmar a fluida de chakra e alguns minutos depois, ele sorriu quando sentiu o chakra se acalmando. No entanto, imediatamente depois disso, seus olhos começaram a se fechar e começou a se sentir extremamente cansado.

* * *

(No Mundo Real)

No mundo real, Minato viu os olhos do Naruto caírem um pouco e sabia que ele estava cansado devido a grande quantidade de chakra correndo para dentro de suas linhas de chakra. Ele pegou Naruto como ele estava prestes a cair e o manteve perto do colo dele. Carregando o adolescente nos seus braços, Minato caminhou de volta para o quarto do Naruto e o pôs na cama junto com Daomaru que estava ainda dormindo. Pondo o cobertor gentilmente em volta dele, ele passou sua mão pelo cabelo do Naruto docemente. Olhando para o relógio do quarto do filho dele, Minato estava surpreso que já é três da manhã.

"Eu deveria dormir também... droga de trabalho na manhã" - gemeu Minato internamente

Desligando as luzes do quarto, Minato foi até a porta, depois ele parou e olhou para seu filho que estava dormindo e então sorriu, "Você fez bem Naru... durma bem"

Então ele fechou a porta do quarto dele e foi para seu quarto dormir.

* * *

(Próxima Manhã)

Naruto lentamente abriu seus olhos quando sentiu Daomarau ficar lambendo ele para acorda-lo, ele então sorriu, fez carinho na cabeça dele dizendo, "Bom dia amigão"

Daomaru se esfregou na mão dele de afeição, tendo adorado do carinho e a saudação que recebeu do seu melhor amigo. Daí então Naruto olhou em volta se sentindo caído, ele achava que alguma coisa deu errado depois de ter desfeito o selo.

"Kurama?" - perguntou Naruto

" **Arigato Naruto** " - disse Kurama honestamente e gentilmente

"Baka! pare de ficar me agradecendo! nós nos conhecemos um a outro por muitos anos. Eu sei o que você está sentindo" - disse Naruto, o que fez Kurama rosnar um pouco de ter arruinado sua apreciação do que Naruto havia feito, mas ele entendeu o que o loiro quis dizer. Entre os dois, sem palavras a serem ditas. Só olhando perante aos olhos de um ao outro e eles podem contar o que o outro estava pensando

" **Mesmo que eu apenas tenho a metade yang do meu chakra, minhas reservas de chakra sentem-se muito maiores do que eu antecipei** " - comentou Kurama em um tom de surpresa

Naruto olhou para o relógio na parede ao lado dele e seus olhos arregalaram quando viu que era quase onze da manhã agora.

"Droga! porque eu dormi tanto?! eu tenho minha primeira missão hoje com minha equipe!" - exclamou Naruto mentalmente que então saiu rapidamente da cama dele

Ele ouviu Kurama rindo dentro de sua mente e ficou de bochechas estufadas de irritado. Rapidamente foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. Saindo do banheiro, ele mudou de roupas. Ele pôs sua camisa quimono favorito, calças pretas, luvas pretas, sandálias pretas, sua katana, seu manto vermelho preferido que ganhou do pai dele de aniversário e o pôs por cima da camisa quimono dele, pegou até sua faixa de braço vermelha que continha o símbolo em japonês 'Fogo' de cor preta nela.

Daí então ele se virou para Daomaru e disse, "Vamos amigão, hoje é o nosso primeiro dia como shinobis"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**MISSÃO PARA A NÉVOA**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Konoha)

Duas semanas se passaram e o esquadrão treze completou um bocado de missões rank-D. Itachi estava orgulhoso do desempenho deles, Naruto mesmo que já é muito forte, mas ele continua estando no meio dos treinamentos, inclusive a parceria dele com seu cachorro. Shino improvisou bastante no taijutsu dele em caso de situações de serem combate mão a mão. Hinata teve reflexos mais apurados para evitar ataques. Itachi até ensinou ao Shino e Hinata uma boa quantidade de jutsus das afinidades deles, desde que Naruto disse que tinha muito jutsus no arsenal dele e por isso não precisava saber de algo mais, o mesmo servia para os exercícios de controle de chakra que Naruto já sabia, portanto Itachi ficou ensinando apenas Shino e Hinata sobre isso.

Naruto decidiu contar para o resto dos amigos dele que ele carregava a Kyuubi dentro dele mesmo com o risco de eles começarem a odiá-lo. Mas ao contrario disso, eles não sentiram nenhuma malicia por ele, pois eles sabem que ele não é a Kyuubi, e sim o amigo precioso deles, Naruto, eles demonstraram isso marcando para saírem para jantar, para comemorar terem passado nos testes de sobrevivência deles. Ino até ficou chorando ao ter ouvido como seu amado foi tratado na vila, fez até ela querer ir soltar sua fúria para todo mundo por tudo que fizeram com seu Naruto-kun, isso fez Naruto ter muito trabalho em ter que acalmar ela, dizendo que eles não estão mais fazendo isso e que até pediram desculpas para ele. Eles até ficaram muito chocados que ele carregava a habilidade esquecida do primeiro Hokage, mas eles entenderam que ele tinha que ter escondido isso pela própria segurança dele e que havia prometido pelo pai dele que não mostraria pra ninguém até que ele se tornasse um ninja, por isso eles não tinham nada contra ele por causa disso.

Quando Naruto decidiu perguntar a família dele se poderia então ter permissão de utilizar seu poder **Mokuton** (Madeira), ele foi permitido sem problemas, pois Minato havia dito para ele que até que ele se tornasse um ninja, ele não poderia utilizar seu kekkei genkai, mas agora ele é considerado um adulto, podendo fazer suas próprias escolhas, eles sabem que também ele é forte o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo. No momento em que a vila toda soube que ele tinha o **Mokuton** , isso fez o respeito que eles tinham pelo Naruto aumentar ainda mais, ficando maravilhados que ele carrega o legado do ancestral dele. Muitas pessoas iam até ele, pedindo permissão para que criem uma casa ou um objeto de madeira, até pediam para ele mostrar suas habilidades de tamanha curiosidade por nunca terem visto a tal tão famosa habilidade do primeiro Hokage. Naruto ficava pensando se realmente foi uma boa ideia ter mostrado suas habilidades por meio de missões rank-D, pois ele ficava enjoado que até muitas vezes quando ele andava pelas ruas, pessoas vão o saudando como o príncipe de Konoha.

Até o conselho ficou extremamente chocado, mas por outro lado muito felizes que Naruto possui a habilidade esquecida do primeiro Hokage, e que isso garantirá a segurança extrema de Konoha, eles torciam que no momento que ele tiver filhos, teriam o mesmo kekkei genkai, rezando que então faria o clã Senju inteiro serem portadores da lendária liberação **Mokuton**. Eles queriam por Naruto no ato de restauração de clã, que quando um clã importante estivesse a beira de extinção, seria dado muitas esposas para salvar o clã, eles até vejam isso como a chance de terem mais liberadores **Mokuton** entre eles. Mas Minato negou isso dizendo que como Naruto já é um ninja, teria direito a decisão de aceitar ou não, e até disse que Tsunade nunca aceitaria isso e perderia a cabeça se o neto dela passasse por isso. Isso fez com que o conselho inteiro engolissem de medo, pois eles não queriam encarar a fúria da lendária Sannin, mesmo que eles queriam que Naruto seja vítima dessa lei importante para a vila, então eles não tiveram escolha senão ter que deixar Naruto tomar essa decisão, eles rezam que ele aceite, pelo bem de Konoha.

Danzo quando ouviu isso, ficou muito fascinado pela capacidade do Naruto de utilizar esse kekkei genkai, ele até foi ao Minato para pedir permissão para treinar Naruto, por que ele também utiliza **Mokuton** que nem ele, mas Minato sabia da jogada de Danzo, ele não queria que ele manipulasse seu filho sobre suas ideias e então transformar ele em uma pessoa sem emoção como o resto da ROOT, assim como foi quando ele foi negado uma vez de querer uma garantia ser o sensei dele antes disso e Minato negou-o dizendo que ele será treinado por Itachi. Então ele negou dizendo que ele é treinado pelo Tenzo sobre essa habilidade e isso resultou no Danzo sair de mãos abanando furioso de ter sido negado pela segunda vez, mas ele silenciosamente havia prometido para si mesmo que de algum jeito iria tentar convencer Naruto a entender a realidade certa de ser um ninja de uma vila.

Naruto ficava a maioria das vezes treinando com Kurama para como controlar seu chakra já que ele tem todo acesso a ele desde que havia o libertado da jaula, Kurama avisa ao Naruto que pegando todo o poder dele, pode ser que ele perca controle de si e então sair por ai matando todo mundo, por isso que Naruto treina cada fase de uma cauda de vez. Toda vez que Naruto precise utilizar o chakra de sua Bijuu, Kurama fica encarregado de dar seu chakra até que Naruto possa um dia poder controlar o chakra vermelho e então assim pegar por conta própria, mas isso será quando Naruto dominar todas as fases de caudas. Naruto até tinha criado mais alguns jutsus **Mokuton** por meio desses treinamentos.

Durante semanas de treinamento, Itachi até lembrou ao Shino que como eles tinham afinidade a **Katon** (Fogo) e **Doton** (Terra), faz com que seja uma possibilidade que ele tenha kekkei genkai de liberação de **Yoton** (Lava) e que Hinata que como ela tinha afinidade a **Suiton** (Água) e **Raiton** (Relâmpago), faz com que era possível que ela tenha kekkei genkai de liberação de **Ranton** (Tempestade). Shino e Hinata ouviram do sensei deles que tudo que precisam fazer é juntar as afinidades dele, mas precisa de um grande controle sobre os elementos.

Depois de dias de tentativas, Shino e Hinata haviam descoberto que as teorias estavam certas, que eles tinham kekkei genkais, eles ficaram muito felizes com isso que até contaram para Naruto que ele não é o único que possui uma habilidade secreta, Shino se surpreendeu que seus insetos não são afetados quando seu chakra fica coberto de lava, pois explica que como a liberação **Yoton** faz parte dele, isso faz com que seus insetos não se afetem por serem também parte dele. Itachi ficou muito orgulhoso que além de ter Naruto, ter tido mais dois estudantes que irão mexer muito o mundo com suas novas habilidades, fazendo com que ele ficasse muito feliz em ter tido a melhor equipe de todas.

Isso fez com que toda Konoha e os membros do conselho ficassem muito felizes que além de terem o **Mokuton** de Naruto, eles têm mais dois kekkei genkais nas mãos deles e que isso aumenta ainda mais a potência militar de Konoha e torcem na possibilidade dos descendentes deles também possuírem essas habilidades, até os pais de Shino e Hinata ficaram muito felizes pela descoberta maravilhosa dos filhos. Eles tiveram acesso permitido pelo conselho, os pergaminhos proibidos de Konoha que mostram jutsus dos antigos utilizadores de **Yoton** e dos utilizadores de **Ranton**. Hinata até conseguiu criar jutsus do kekkei genkai dela ligados as técnicas do clã dela, ela até criou um jutsu que mistura **Hakkeshō Kaiten** (Oito Trigramas Palmas Giratórias do Céu) com sua liberação **Ranton** que cria um tornado grande completamente carregado de eletricidade que suga qualquer coisa dentro dela e que no final evaporasse quando entra dentro do tornado. Shino até criou seus próprios que consistia em lançar seus insetos cobertos de chamas densas que quando toca em algo, faz com que qualquer coisa derretesse. Itachi fez Hinata e Shino prometerem que irão ter muito cuidado ao utilizar essas técnicas quando tem aliados e amigos por perto.

Eles foram até capazes de combinarem e juntarem seus ataques com seus elementos e seus kekkei genkais para fazer os ataques deles mais eficientes, Minato estava até considerando em nomeá-los 'Time Novato do Ano'.

Era meio dia e o esquadrão treze foram invocados para a torre Hokage para sua próxima missão. Itachi já estava lá esperando enquanto Naruto e os outros estavam a caminho de lá e se encontraram com a equipe sete.

Naruto quando avistou seu melhor amigo Kiba, ele sorriu e exclamou, "Qual é a boa Kiba?!"

"Nem tanto Naruto!" - exclamou Kiba sorrindo que então os dois deram um forte abraço de urso, Akamaru saltou de cima da cabeça do Kiba e então ele e Daomaru cumprimentaram um ao outro por meio de latidas e andando em volta de um ao outro

Quando partiram do abraço, Kiba olhou para Shino sorrindo e disse, "E ai Shino, como estão as coisas, tem aprendido muito com suas novas habilidades?"

"Estão tudo bem, eu tenho ido bem pelo treinamento do meu kekkei genkai, nós só estávamos a caminho da torre Hokage para discutir sobre nossa próxima missão" - disse Shino

"Eu espero que seja uma missão de verdade, pois não aguento mais em fazer todas essas tarefas" - disse Sakura com uma cara de cansada

"Não esquenta Sakura, logo teremos nossa primeira missão" - assegurou Hinata sorrindo

Sasuke ficou quieto onde esteve o tempo todo, ele não gostava do Naruto desde da primeira vez que sofreu uma derrota humilhante dele, mas ele ficou ainda mais chateado quando ouviu que seu irmão Itachi estava treinando ele. Quando ele viu que ele tinha o poder de **Mokuton** do primeiro Hokage, fez ele detestar Naruto ainda mais, tendo percebido que cada vez mais ele supera ele, assim como o clã Uchiha inteiro que ficaram altamente furiosos com isso, isso fez com que eles se sentissem em baixíssimo nível e estarem totalmente aos pés do seu clã rival. Fugaku criou um inferno sobre essa situação por meio de uma reunião do clã. Minato até deixou bem claro desde que Fugaku foi fazer reclamações sobre isso que tendo Itachi como sensei do Sasuke seria um ato de favoritismo, o que deixou Fugaku ainda mais furioso foi que Minato disse que Itachi fez um pedido para ser sensei do filho dele.

Fugaku então demandou ao Itachi para que ele deixasse de ser sensei, Itachi retaliou dizendo que ele não recebia ordens dele, mesmo sendo líder do clã dele, como ele é um ninja, Itachi já é independente de fazer o que quiser fazer. Até deu na cara do Fugaku dizendo que o único que tem essa posição de mandar nele, é o Hokage.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e disse, "Oy perdedor"

Naruto soltou um suspiro, sabendo onde isso vai parar, isso foi desde dos tempos dele de academia que Sasuke sempre quando chega até ele, era para apenas querer lutar contra ele. Ele não queria criar uma confusão agora com Sasuke, já que estão a caminho da torre Hokage. Então Naruto virou para ele e disse, "E ai Sasuke?"

"Eu quero ver o quão forte você é agora, lute comigo agora!" - exclamou Sasuke que então entrou em sua posição de luta

Naruto olhou para Hinata que segurou a mão dele enquanto mexia a cabeça, pedindo para que não fizesse isso, Daomaru rapidamente foi para Naruto e ficou rosnando para Sasuke por representar ameaça para seu parceiro. Então Naruto disse, "Desculpe Sasuke, nós temos que nos encontrar com Itachi-sensei e tou-chan para nossa próxima missão"

Naruto virou as costas para Sasuke e foi embora junto com Daomaru ao seu lado. Sasuke viu que ele estava sendo ignorado e correu até ele, preparando para socar ele. Ele estava perto do Naruto quando então viu Shino segurando o pulso dele e sentiu dor quando Daomaru ficou mordendo a perna dele. Naruto olhou para trás por ter ouvido um grito de dor do Sasuke e não ficou surpreso quando viu Shino parar o ataque dele, seu cachorro ficar mordendo a perna dele e Hinata ficar por trás dele com sua palma mirada nele. Isso fez Naruto sorrir, pois Sasuke merecia isso.

" **Hahaha! isso sim que é uma bela vista!** " - disse Kurama rindo da situação humilhante do Uchiha

"Quer saber? você está certo Kurama" - disse Naruto sorrindo

"Atacando um shinobi aliado por trás é um ato de pura desgraça, mesmo para um Uchiha" - disse Shino num tom frio enquanto Daomaru ficou ainda mantendo suas presas na perna do Sasuke e isso fazia o Uchiha ficar gritando de muita dor

Kiba ficou impressionado na velocidade do Shino. Sakura ficou ainda mais chocada que estando por trás do Sasuke estava Hinata com sua palma estando perto das costas dele e Daomaru mantendo pressão na mordida que estava dando na perna do Sasuke.

"Shino tem razão teme, atacando um shinobi aliado por trás é coisa baixa" - disse Kiba sorrindo que recebeu um latido do Akamaru, concordando com ele que até elogiou Daomaru por latidas ao ter defendido seu parceiro e melhor amigo

Sasuke soltou seu pulso livre do agarro do Shino e balançou sua perna rapidamente que então se livrou da mordida do Daomaru, que o filhote então foi para frente do Naruto para defender ele de novo. Sasuke então disse ainda com muita dor na perna por causa da mordida, "Você tem medo de me enfrentar não é?"

Sakura então falou tentando parar as tensões que estavam no ar, "Sasuke-kun, vamos não tornar tudo isso numa briga. Nós temos que nos encontrar com o Hokage também. Chegar tarde é rude e desrespeitoso"

Sasuke ainda estava furioso e apenas passou pelo Naruto se colidindo com o ombro dele, o que fez Daomaru rosnar e estar pronto para ataca-lo depois de ter zombado seu melhor amigo de novo, mas Naruto disse para o filhote não fazer isso, dizendo que ele já teve o que mereceu.

Sakura então tornou a olhar para Naruto e disse simpaticamente, "Desculpe sobre isso Naruto, ele é difícil algumas vezes"

Naruto sorriu e pôs uma mão no ombro da amiga dele e disse, "Oy não se preocupe sobre isso Sakura-chan"

Sakura sorriu e deu um abraço de amizade com Naruto. Depois ela seguiu por trás do Sasuke até a torre Hokage. Kiba estava ainda perto do Naruto e dos outros e disse, "Se importam se eu for a torre do Hokage junto com vocês?"

Naruto sorriu e disse, "Claro! sem problemas, certo pessoal?"

Shino, Hinata sorriram e balançaram as cabeças. Então os quatro junto com dois cachorros andaram até a torre Hokage.

* * *

(Torre do Hokage)

Naruto junto com seu grupo de amigos alcançaram com Sasuke e Sakura e todos eles entraram para dentro do escritório do Hokage de uma vez. Minato, Kakashi e Itachi estavam dentro da sala esperando.

"Ah! eu vejo que os esquadrões sete e treze apareceram juntos" - disse Minato sorrindo que então acenou para seu filho e Naruto o acenou de volta

Itachi ao lado direito da mesa do Minato e Kakashi estando ao lado esquerdo. Naruto, Daomaru, Hinata e Shino foram onde Itachi estava. Enquanto Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke e Sakura foram onde Kakashi estava. Naruto se restringiu de chamar Minato e Kakashi de pai e irmão. Pois ele ouviu deles que não cairia bem enquanto tiver publico no meio do trabalho.

Minato então disse, "Eu ouvi dos seus senseis que vocês estão finalmente prontos prontos para terem sua primeira missão rank-C. Essa missão será dada em Kiri no Kuni(Pais da Água)"

Sakura então perguntou, "Hokage-sama, já teve algo assim antes?"

Minato balançou a cabeça, "É raro, mas não é não ouvido. Equipe sete será o esquadrão de fronteira a frente enquanto equipe treze vai ser secreto e coletar informações"

Kiba então perguntou, "Qual é a missão Hokage-sama?"

Minato puxou dois arquivos e os pôs na mesa. Kakashi e Itachi caminharam até eles e pegaram os arquivos. Minato então falou, "O cliente é um homem chamado Tazuna. Ele é um construtor de ponte. Ele está pedindo para que levem ele e protegem ele de bandidos que desejam tirar a vida dele. Mandem ele entrar!"

Daí então a porta se abriu e mostrou um homem velho de chapéu e com uma garrafa de álcool na mão dizendo, "Então minha vida será confiada por seis pirralhinhos"

Isso fez Kiba se enfurecer e gritar, "QUEM VOCE ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PIRRALINHO SEU VELHO BÊBADO?!"

Kakashi pôs uma mão no ombro do Kiba e disse, "Não vamos tornar isso em algo que não deveria"

"Baka" - disse Sasuke num cochicho, Kiba ouviu o que ele disse mas não disse nada

Minato soltou um tossido para chamar a atenção dos outros, "Como eu estava dizendo, essa é como a missão será. Equipe sete irá levar Tazuna aqui para casa dele em Kiri no Kuni. Enquanto equipe treze irá tomar uma rota diferente e ir direto até a ponte em caso de bandidos que estiverem esperando por Tazuna. Vocês entenderam a missão?"

Ambas equipes balançaram suas cabeças, então Minato disse, "Bom, então a missão começa em três horas, vão para casa, peguem o que puderem para a missão, então se encontrem no portão principal"

Minato então puxou um mapa da mesa dele e a deu para Itachi dizendo, "Aqui está o mapa que mostrará a vocês a direção que precisam tomar para chegarem até a ponte, eu também mapeei onde a casa do Tazuna está em caso se vocês precisam ir até lá primeiro"

Minato então puxou outro mapa e a deu para Kakashi dizendo, "Você tem Tazuna, mas isso não quer dizer que vocês não deveriam ter um mapa"

Kakashi pegou o mapa, se reverenciou para o sensei dele e voltou para sua equipe. Itachi fez o mesmo, ele se reverenciou e voltou para sua equipe dizendo, "Preparem suas coisas por essa missão. Tragam guloseimas, se puderem até tragam comidas saudáveis e também armas. Se vocês acharem que precisariam de mais alguma coisa para essa missão ser um sucesso, tragam"

Ao mesmo tempo, os três disseram, "Hai sensei!"

E com isso, a equipe treze tomou sua partida seguido pela equipe sete. Tazuna ficou para trás para falar sobre a missão com Minato.

* * *

(Portão Principal de Konoha)

Naruto, Daomaru, Hinata e Shino estavam esperando e prontos no portão principal. Kiba e Akamaru apareceram e se juntaram a eles. Sakura veio depois até a Hinata, então assim as duas começaram a conversar. Para a irritância do Kiba, Tazuna apareceu sendo acompanhado por Kakashi quem chegou bem na hora e isso chocou muito todos, porque eles sabem que Kakashi sempre tem tendência de chegar horas atrasado.

Os únicos que eles esperaram eram Itachi e Sasuke para aparecerem. Os dois chegaram juntos carregando mochilas pelas costas, todo mundo entraram em grupos e se prepararam. Sasuke estava com uma faixa em volta da perna quando foi mordido por Daomaru. Itachi olhou para sua equipe e disse, "Naruto-kun, quando chegarmos a Kiri no Kuni, eu quero que você e Daomaru cubram o centro. Shino-kun irá tomar a liderança. Hinata-chan ficará atrás do Naruto-kun e eu irei estar bem atrás"

Os três balançaram suas cabeças, Itachi então tornou a olhar para Kakashi e disse, "Nós iremos sair primeiro. Uma vez que sabermos que ninguém está por perto ou perto da ponte, encontraremos vocês na casa de Tazuna"

Kakashi balançou sua cabeça de concordância, "Parece um plano, verei quando verei vocês"

Itachi olhou de volta para sua equipe e disse, "Tá legal, vamos saindo"

O trio junto com Daomaru olhou para ele e disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Hai"

Chegando em posição, os cinco começaram a correr para fora do portão e iniciarem sua jornada para o País da Água.

* * *

(País da Água)

Naruto e a equipe dele estavam fazendo grande progresso, eles correram para alguns bandidos, descansaram uma vez por um tempo limitado e estavam no País da Água antes que eles saibam. Eles estavam andando alguns caminhos antes que notaram uma pequena poça de água ao lado. Isso fez Itachi pensar que quem quer que planeja ataca-los era um idiota, "Sério Mesmo?"

Naruto, Daomaru, Shino e Hinata até sentiram presenças por perto quando avistaram a poça, Itachi viu que Naruto estava preparando sua katana que estava no suporte das costas dele, Daomaru suas presas e garras, Shino soltando alguns de seus insetos e Hinata seu byakugan. Então ele disse o mais baixo suficiente para a equipe toda dele ouvir, "Continuem andando, vamos ver o que acontece"

Alguns passos mais a frente, então duas figuras se emergiram do poço e foram até o Itachi. Os dois ninjas da névoa estavam correndo lado a lado, antes que eles chegassem até Itachi, Naruto e Daomaru rapidamente apareceram na frente dele e Daomaru o mordeu pela perna e Naruto o ajoelhou pela cara e que o fez voar alguns centímetros atrás que então bateu de costas na arvore.

Enquanto Hinata desviou o ataque do outro e acertou os pontos tenketsu dele com suas palmas com seu byakugan ativado, nas pernas e braços dele e resultando fazer ele ficar paralisado e depois cair no chão.

Shino enviou seus insetos para drenar o chakra dos dois ninjas incapacitados para garantir que eles não se recuperem e comecem a executar jutsus, desde que os corpos inteiros deles estavam cercados de insetos, não levou tempo para que drenem seus chakras completamente.

Itachi ficou observando eles o tempo todo para ver se eles conseguissem livrar dessa situação por conta própria, ele então sorriu e falou orgulhosamente, "Vocês foram ótimos, agora vamos ver que tipo de informação possamos pegar"

Ele então caminhou até os corpos e disse, "Bem, se não são os Oni Kyodai(Irmãos Demônio) de Kiri"

Hinata chegou perto do Itachi e perguntou, "Quem são eles sensei?"

Itachi tirou as luvas grandes deles e encontrou corrente escondida dentro de cada uma e a usou para amarra-lós em uma árvore. Itachi então se virou para Hinata e disse, "Eles são de Kirigakure. Shinobis nômades que abandonaram a vila deles, esses dois ajudaram um shinobi chamado Zabuza Momochi em uma tentativa de assassinato ao Yondaime Mizukage, mas eles falharam miseravelmente"

Os dois irmãos lentamente se levantaram. Aquele que foi atingido pela Hinata ainda estava paralisado, enquanto o outro que foi acertado e mordido pelo Naruto e Daomaru mal pôde se mover desde que sua mandíbula estava fraturada por causa da joelhada que recebeu na cara do Naruto e teve seu chakra completamente drenado.

Itachi se ajoelhou perante eles perguntando, "Porque nos atacou?"

Os dois permaneceram em silencio e desviaram a cara. Itachi soltou um suspiro e disse, "Parece que vamos ter que fazer isso do jeito difícil"

Itachi então fechou seus olhos por uns segundos e então revelou o sharingan. Os dois irmãos perceberam quem ele era. Em um instante, Itachi pegou aquele que Hinata atacou e forçou os olhos dele se abrirem.

Naruto sabia que isso era como Itachi interrogava pessoas pelo que ele lia sobre o clãs de Konoha e suas especialidades, ele leu sobre o clã Uchiha e seus usos ao sharingan.

Kurama entrou em link com Naruto, " **Oy filhote** "

Naruto ouviu seu parceiro chamar ele e disse, "Hai Kurama?"

" **Eu quero que você use meu chakra, lhe emprestarei meus olhos** " - disse Kurama

Naruto sabia o que ele quis dizer, pois durante essas semanas de treinamentos que teve com ele, ele está ainda na fase do olho de Biju, pois ele sabia que significava que ele teria os olhos vermelhos animalisticos de Kurama. Naruto não achava isso como um doujutsu desde que a única coisa que permitia ele fazer era induzir grande quantidade de medo dentro de seus oponentes.

Mas ele fez o que ele disse e então fechou seus olhos e os abriu de novo para mostrar que ele teve os olhos de Kurama. Shino viu os olhos dele e lembrava o quão forte ele ficou durante suas lutas de treinamento que ele teve com Itachi. Naruto se agachou para aquele que ele e Daomaru venceram.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram de horror no que o garoto loiro fez. Ele piscou uma vez e quando abriu, se encontrou dentro de um esgoto, ele estava confuso primeiramente e não sabia onde ele estava, ele achava que isso era um genjutsu, então ele trouxe suas mãos juntas para formar um selo de mão e tentou desativar o genjutsu, mas não ajudou. O que assustou ele era que ele ouviu uma respiração alta por trás dele, quando ele virou para trás lentamente, ele olhou a raposa gigante estando em um chão alagado olhando para ele. Ele quase se mijou na vista, tomando um passo atrás, os olhos de Kurama se arregalaram e rosnou no homem tão alto que então desapareceu.

Ele acordou gritando, Itachi olhou para ver Naruto que estava encarando o homem com olhos vermelhos. Naruto então olhou agora para ele com olhos azuis e perguntou, "Você vai falar agora?"

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente e disse, "Nós fomos contratados por Gato para assassinar o construtor de pontes Tazuna"

Itachi olhou para o ninja e perguntou, "Gato? o fundador da empresa de transportes? um dos homens mais ricos do mundo?"

Ele ainda estava aterrorizado mas balançou a cabeça e disse, "Hai, ele contratou todos nós, o bando inteiro de Zabuza"

Itachi então olhou para o outro, "Isso é verdade?"

O outro ninja balançou a cabeça, "Hai, o que quer que você fez com meu irmão pareceu ter funcionado, então não é mais preciso esconder, fomos avisados pelo Gato quando teve seus homens ficarem espionando Tazuna na casa dele falando antes de sair de Kiri sobre ele planejando ir para Konoha para buscar ajuda e sobre os detalhes do tipo de proteção que ele receberia, que seria duas equipes que uma acompanharia Tazuna para Kiri e a outra que são vocês que estariam tomando outra rota para eliminar qualquer emboscada planejada, portanto fomos dados a missão de nos livrarmos de vocês enquanto os outros do nosso bando achariam a equipe que protege Tazuna e então matar ele"

"Quem mais está involvido nisso?" - demandou Itachi

Os irmãos olharam um para outro por um momento antes de um deles responder, "Bem, tem o nosso líder Zabuza é claro e também Daisuke, Takenshi, Yumi e Haku"

Shino resolveu falar, "Se eu não me engano sensei, Zabuza é um membro dos Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū(Sete Espadachins Ninja da Névoa)"

Um dos irmãos resolveu falar, "Hai, ele é um Nukenin(Ninja Desaparecido) procurado por ter tentado tirar a vida do Mizukage, como conseguiu matar seus conselheiros"

Itachi ativou mais uma vez seu sharingan, olhos para os dois irmãos e os fez desmaiarem depois e disse olhando para seus estudantes, "Podemos selar eles dentro de um pergaminho, eu ouvi que tem uma grande recompensa neles em quem traze-los para uma vila"

Isso fez Naruto, Hinata e Shino balançarem a cabeça, concordando com a ideia, Daomaru até latiu como se tivesse concordado também. Então Naruto disse, "Deixe comigo"

Ele então tirou de sua mochila um pergaminho, ele abriu, fez uns desenhos necessários para o funcionamento do selamento, então colocou os corpos dos irmãos nele e fez um conjunto de selos de mão, " **Funyu no Jutsu** (Técnica de Anexamento)", então os dois irmãos foram sugados para dentro do pergaminho que então no final, o pergaminho ficou com símbolos japoneses que diziam "Irmãos Demônio"

Então Naruto enrolou o pergaminho e a colocou para dentro da mochila dele. Daí ele olhou para Itachi e disse, "Itachi-sensei, desde que esses dois atacaram agente como sabiam dos nossos planos, não é possível que os outros sabem onde o grupo do Kakashi está e então ataca-lo?"

Itachi então puxou seu mapa para fora da mochila dele e a observou, "Eles devem estar muito longe daqui, chances são que eles já foram atacados. Vamos andar rápido, iremos para o lugar de Tazuna primeiro para ver se eles conseguiram chegar lá, se não, então vamos tomar essa trilha aqui"

Shino olhou para o ponto onde Itachi apontou e disse, "Sensei, se eles vencerem quem quer que atacou eles. Sobre as ordens do Kakashi, eles iriam voltar para a vila por ter sido enganados por Tazuna"

Hinata então falou, "Shino está certo. Então assim, eles não teriam certeza se nós fossemos atacados também, então eles continuariam para terem certeza que estamos bem, como nós iremos fazer também, também sem deixar o fato que se eles estão feridos, eles teriam ido até o lugar de Tazuna para se recuperarem"

"Tá legal, equipe treze, vamos nessa" - comandou Itachi que então Naruto e os outros balançaram a cabeça e saíram correndo em velocidade máxima até a casa de Tazuna para verificar se eles chegaram lá ou não

* * *

(Casa de Tazuna)

Itachi olhou a frente e viu o ponto de encontro deles, "Ok, eles devem estar aqui"

Eles pararam em frente da casa e Itachi foi e bateu na porta. Eles esperaram um segundo até que uma mulher abriu para ver quem era

"Quem são vocês?" - perguntou a mulher

"Meu nome é Itachi Uchiha. Essa é a minha equipe, Naruto Senju, Daomaru, Hinata Hyuga e Shino Aburame. Nós formos ordenados para proteger seu pai Tazuna, enquanto ele constrói a ponte" - disse Itachi enquanto apontava para seus pupilos

Ela então abriu a porta a mais e disse sorrindo, "Meu nome Tsunami, meu pai não está em casa agora"

Hinata então disse, "Sensei, isso significa que eles devem estar em apuros"

Itachi balançou a cabeça, "Ok Hinata-chan e Shino-kun, eu quero que vocês dois fiquem aqui como proteção em caso se alguém tentar atacar ela. Eu e Naruto-kun iremos em direção de onde eles vieram"

Shino e Hinata balançaram a cabeça. Itachi então olhou para Naruto e Daomaru e disse, "Ok, vamos Naruto-kun"

Itachi saltou para fora. Naruto olhou para Hinata e Shino e disse, "Eu vou voltar bem"

Hinata olhou para os olhos dele e implorou, "Por favor, tenha cuidado Naruto-kun"

"Boa sorte Naruto" - disse Shino

Naruto sorriu para eles e disse, "Eu irei"

"Vamos Daomaru" - disse Naruto que recebeu um latido dele e os dois saltaram para fora da vista deles

Shino e Hinata se viraram e caminharam para dentro e acertaram um perímetro usando os insetos do Shino, enquanto Hinata escaneia a área com seu byakugan ativado a cada cinco minutos.

* * *

(Nos Arredores do País da Água)

Naruto, Daomaru e Itachi estavam saltando árvore por árvore, lentamente entrando na névoa. Itachi olhou para Naruto e disse, "Oy, isso é um chakra feito de névoa, esteja em guarda

"Hai sensei" - disse Naruto balançando a cabeça

Eles chegaram e pararam quando ouviram sons de metal. Parando em um galho grande de árvore, eles olharam e viram Kakashi lutando contra um homem alto com faixas na cara dele e tinha uma espada enorme.

E mais, eles viram Sasuke e Kiba lutando contra uma mulher jovem bonita de cabelos pretos que estava utilizando um traje ninja preto e azul e tinha uma katana nas mãos dela. Sakura estava num canto protegendo Tazuna

"Naruto-kun, lide com a mulher enquanto eu ajudo Kakashi, e além disso, termine isso rápido" - comandou Itachi

Naruto olhou para seu sensei e disse, "Hai sensei"

Daí então Naruto olhou para Daomaru e disse, "Daomaru, fique perto da Sakura e ajude-a proteger Tazuna. Não se preocupe comigo, eu ficarei bem ok?"

Daomaru não gostava nem um pouco de abandonar seu melhor amigo e parceiro, mas ele latiu dizendo que fará isso, pois o filhotinho sabia que Sakura precisava de apoio para proteger o pobre homem.

* * *

(Com Sasuke e Kiba)

Sasuke estava segurando seu ombro esquerdo, sangue saindo da mão dele segurando a área onde foi cortada. Kiba estava segurando sua perna direita e puxou uma kunai ensanguentada para fora da perna dele. Akamaru estava parado perto da árvore inconsciente. A atacante teve alguns cortes e manchas, mas nada que ela achava ser sério.

"Eu tenho que dizer... vocês dois... aguentaram por um minuto... mas isso tudo termina aqui garotos. Lembrem meu nome... então vocês possam amaldiçoar-me na vida depois da morte. Meu nome é... Yumi, a mestre de kenjutsu" - disse Yumi seu discurso por meio de respirações

Ela então saltou para cima dos dois garotos para dar o golpe final. Enquanto esteve no ar, ela viu uma brisa de vento indo até ela que a atirou para trás alguns centímetros de distancia pelo ar.

Quando ela aterrissou no chão e se recuperou, ela viu um garoto loiro de olhos azuis. A única coisa que ela teve em mente era, "Nossa, ele é um maior gato!"

Naruto olhou para seu melhor amigo ninja, "Kiba! você está bem cara?!"

"Oy... Naruto... eu estou bem... eu... só... preciso... de..." - disse Kiba respirando duramente de cansaço e então desmaiou logo de exaustão

Sasuke então olhou para ele, "O que você faz aqui perdedor?"

"Salvar você é claro, sobre as ordens do Itachi-sensei" - disse Naruto que então fez Sasuke se agoniar de ter achado que o irmão dele acha ele fraco para então precisar ser salvo

Isso fez os olhos de Yumi ficarem arregalados quando descobriu que ele é o tal garoto Senju que ouviram falar sobre ele ser o filho do Hokage, neto da lendária Sannin, ter matado um Jounin aos oito anos e que tinha poderes **Mokuton** , isso fez a tesão dela por ele aumentar ainda mais, então ela sorriu e perguntou para ele "Oy! Naruto não é?!"

Naruto tornou a olhar para sua oponente, "Hai, esse é meu nome"

Yumi riu, olhou para ele e falou num tom sedutivo, "Porque você não venha comigo, eu posso fazer você um homem de verdade"

" **Hihihihi! Naruto! você realmente é um imã para mulheres em geral!** " - comentou Kurama rindo, o que fez Naruto ficar irritado

Naruto então soltou um suspiro e disse, "Desculpe, mas eu não tenho interesse"

Yumi soltou um suspiro e disse, "Bem, então parece que eu tenho que levar você de volta comigo a força, e fazer você meu brinquedinho. Aqui vou eu"

Antes que ela possa se mover, Naruto disse, "Se importa se podemos terminar nossa luta rápido? eu tenho ordens de fazer isso"

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, "Ora, se você não é o senhor bacana. Isso me faz querer você ainda mais. Claro vai em frente se puder"

Yumi pulou até o Naruto quem fez um conjunto de selos de mão e exclamou, " **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica da Grande Cachoeira)!", então apareceu por trás dele uma enorme onda de água girando em forma de vórtice que foi até ela e a acertou com muita força que a enviou até uma arvore e bateu de costas, fazendo ela ficar inconsciente devido ao impacto que teve da técnica e da árvore

Sasuke ficou chocado, "Como você fez isso?"

Naruto olhou para Sasuke e levantou sua mão para o ar, "Pegando a umidade do ar que estava na névoa"

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Como você aprendeu esse movimento?" - demandou Sasuke

"Só aprendi do meu pai" - mentiu Naruto porque ele não queria que Sasuke soubesse que ele aprendeu do Kakashi, como ele é o sensei do Uchiha e então chatearia muito ele que o faz achar que Kakashi tem preferencia no Naruto

Logo quando eles tornaram a olhar para Yumi, eles viram em um único segundo, uma figura parecer por trás de Yumi. Naruto só viu a cena na frente dele enquanto Sasuke ficou de olhos arregalados.

* * *

(Kakashi e Itachi Vs Zabuza)

Ambos ninjas estavam exaustos depois de uma longa batalha. Kakashi teve cortes no seu corpo assim como Zabuza.

"Essa batalha tem sido divertida Kakashi, mas vamos acabar logo com isso" - disse Zabuza

Kakashi também estava cansado de um longo uso do sharingan, ele então pensou "Zabuza ainda não está tão cansado como eu estou, eu preciso de um milagre para sobreviver a isso"

Zabuza correu até Kakashi com sua longa espada, Kakashi teve sua kunai preparada, mas na sua atual situação, ele não teve força bastante para ir contra a espada enorme dele. A espada enorme do Zabuza estava perto do Kakashi quando então Zabuza sentiu alguém acertar sua espada no pegador dela, soltando-a para fora de suas mãos e então ser chutado pelo peito, fazendo-o ser atirado alguns centímetros atrás. Tendo se recuperado, ele olhou para frente e viu que era Itachi Uchiha.

"Bom... ver... você... Itachi" - disse Kakashi em meio de respirações

Itachi então olhou para Kakashi e disse, "Ele deve ser forte se fez isso com você"

"Essa névoa bloqueia as habilidades do sharingan bem o bastante para ser cortado ao meio" - disse Kakashi

"O que você pode e não pode fazer?" - perguntou Itachi

Kakashi tomou um bom suspiro, "Nós não podemos copiar o ninjutsu dele, eu posso seguir e de alguma maneira prever seus movimentos, mas isso é difícil"

Zabuza se levantou, pôs suas mãos juntas e exclamou, " **Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu** (Jutsu Clone de Água)!" então apareceu ao lado dele um clone dele que foi materializado de água

"Pegue o meu Kubikiribocho(Lâmina do Executor)" - ordenou Zabuza para seu clone

O clone balançou a cabeça e correu em volta dos dois ninjas de Konoha, o clone sucedida mente pegou a espada e com muita força, atirou-a no Kakashi e Itachi. Itachi pegou Kakashi pela jaqueta dele e saltou pro lado para evitar a espada. O que eles achavam que era um ataque, era na verdade, o clone dar a arma do Zabuza de volta para ele.

Zabuza pegou sua espada gigante com facilidade pelo pegador, ele não se moveu de onde estava e disse, "Bem, tem sido divertido lutar contra você Kakashi, mas lutar contra você junto com Itachi Uchiha seria suicídio. Eu vou voltar pelo velho construtor de ponte depois, até nos encontrarmos de novo"

Itachi viu outra figura aparecer ao lado do Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama, eu trouxe Yumi. Ela perdeu para esse garoto loiro chamado Naruto Senju" - disse o ninja de máscara

Kakashi viu esse inimigo com a mulher que deixou Kiba e Sasuke enfrentarem, estava sobre o ombro do ninja, então Kakashi pensou, "Ele parece ser um oni-nin(Ninja Caçador), mas ele é tão jovem e está trabalhando com Zabuza... o que está acontecendo?"

Zabuza olhou para seu parceiro, "Yumi perdeu?! parece que eu preciso de novos recrutas, Daisuke perdeu contra Kakashi e parece ser que os Oni Kyodai não voltarão qualquer momento breve. Isso não foi visto, eu entendo do Kakashi ter vencido Daisuke, mas o garoto deve ter sido forte para ir contra Yumi pelo que ouvimos sobre ele, especialmente ser do clã que fundou Konohagakure No Sato. Não importa, vamos Haku, estou quase sem chakra e você não tem chance contra Itachi"

Haku balançou a cabeça. Zabuza pôs suas mãos juntas e a névoa ficou mais densa até que os três desapareceram, assim como a névoa.

Itachi ainda estava segurando Kakashi e disse, "Vamos nos reagrupar e procurar os outros"

"Sakura está se escondendo com Tazuna ali" - disse Kakashi apontando a um grupo de árvores

Depois de ter achado Sakura e Tazuna que estavam junto com Daomaru, os cinco encontraram Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Akamaru. Daomaru saltou para cima de Naruto e lambeu ele de tão preocupado que estava com ele e que depois foi até seu outro amigo Akamaru que estava desmaiado no chão e ficou sacudindo ele de preocupado que também estava com ele. Naruto invocou seus clones para carregar os três, mas Sasuke ignorou ele dizendo que podia andar. Sakura correu desesperadamente até Sasuke e o ajudou com as feridas, foi graças ao treinamento que também teve com Tsunade. O clone do Naruto estava carregando Kiba e o outro estava carregando Akamaru em suas mãos.

* * *

(Casa de Tazuna)

Lentamente, o grupo conseguiu chegar até a casa de Tazuna, com Hinata esperando fora que quando avistou Naruto, ela correu até ele e o deu um forte abraço dizendo, "Naruto-kun! Você voltou!"

"Ok, todo mundo para dentro" - disse Itachi que então olha para Tazuna com uma cara séria que até enviou uma tremedeira nas costas dele dizendo "Nós vamos conversar... agora"

Todo mundo foi para dentro da casa, para a sala e descansaram. Tsunami foi pegar os kits de primeiros socorros, então Hinata e Sakura tivessem mais chance de cuidar de todos. Hinata cuidou das feridas e cortes do Kiba e Akamaru mesmo que ela não era veterinária para o cachorro. Enquanto Sakura ficou cuidando das feridas e cortes do Kakashi e Sasuke que teve um corte feio no ombro esquerdo dele devido a luta que teve com Yumi e que ela o acertou com sua espada nele.

"Sasuke, como você está?" - perguntou Itachi preocupado com o irmão dele

Sasuke não pôde olhar para ele, então manteve seus olhos no chão, "Eu fui salvo pelo Senju. Eu devia ser forte"

Itachi pôs uma mão no ombro da Sakura, "Sakura-chan, poderia me dar um minuto com Sasuke?"

Sakura olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça, depois saiu para verificar se Naruto e os outros estão bem, mesmo que Kiba e Akamaru estão sendo tratados por Hinata e que Naruto não pareceu estar com problemas.

Houve um silencio entre os dois por alguns minutos, até que Itachi começou a falar, "Você está envergonhado que um shinobi aliado de Konoha te salvou?"

"Hai" - disse Sasuke

"Porque?" - perguntou Itachi confuso

"Porque... ser salvo por um perdedor como ele, é embaraçoso" - reclamou Sasuke entre os dentes, o que fez Itachi ficar desapontado pelas palavras dele

"Sasuke está ficando mais e mais parecido como o resto do nosso clã" - pensou Itachi desapontado

"Eu que deveria ter derrotado ela, não aquele baka que depois então tentou me carregar" - reclamou Sasuke entre os dentes

"Sasuke... não há vergonha em ser salvo por um colega" - disse Itachi

"O QUE VOCE SABERIA!? VOCE NUNCA TEM SIDO SALVO POR ALGUEM! ENTÃO VOCE NÃO CONHECE VERGONHA!" - gritou Sasuke de muita raiva que resultou os outros olharem para ele

Itachi então deu as costas para ele, antes de ir verificar os outros ele dizia, "Você está errado Sasuke, eu sei qual é a sensação de se sentir envergonhado de ter sido salvo. Isso é por causa deles que eu estou vivo hoje e a razão porque eu me esforço tanto para proteger as pessoas que eu amo, especialmente alguém que é muito importante para mim"

Isso resultou Sasuke ficar de olhos arregalados por essa confissão dele, não entendendo do quem ele estava falando que o fez se sentir envergonhado de não ser forte. Pois ele não havia entendido foi que Itachi havia perdido seus colegas de equipe quando era bem jovem e foi depois disso que ele havia despertado o sharingan, foi depois disso que ele se esforça mais para se tornar mais forte e também ficou falando sobre Shizune ser a pessoa mais importante para a vida dele. Itachi não deu a ele a chance para reagir e saiu para verificar os outros se estão bem enquanto estavam sendo tratados por Hinata e Sakura.

Sasuke se levantou e foi até um canto da sala para ficar sozinho nos pensamentos. Sakura então foi para ao lado do Sasuke quando então foi parada por Itachi com uma mão no ombro dela dizendo, "Deixe-o por enquanto Sakura-chan. Ele têm muita coisa na cabeça agora"

"Hai" - disse Sakura relutantemente que então se virou e se sentou ao lado do Kiba que tinha Akamaru em suas mãos

Kakashi olhou para Tazuna, "Porque você não havia nos contado que não somente bandidos estariam atrás de você, como shinobis também?"

Tsunami estava sentada perto de Tazuna, Naruto notou que ele não queria falar e decidiu perguntar, "Tsunami-san. Porque não fomos ditos que correríamos até inimigos shinobis?"

Tsunami olhou para trás e para frente entre o pai dela e Naruto antes de responder, "Se vocês teriam visto a vila, então seriam capaz de ver que estamos em depressão e tudo é por causa do Gato"

"Entendo agora, você não pôde nos contar porque vocês não foram capazes de pagarem o resto" - disse Kakashi

"O que você quis dizer sensei?" - perguntou Kiba, pois ele é estupido que sempre leva um tempo para ele entender as coisas

"Normalmente missões que seriam para lutar contra outros shinobis não seria classificada uma missão rank-C, algo assim seria classificada como rank-B ou até uma missão rank-A. Mas, o que eu não entendo é porque você não pagou por uma missão rank-B, então você teria uma equipe Chunin para proteger você" - explicou Shino que então olhou para Tazuna para pergunta-lo

"Eu sei como isso parece, nós pensamos que somente três shinobis não seria bastante. Nós tivemos dinheiro para pagar por oito shinobis por uma missão rank-C, o que é muito melhor do que apenas três shinobis para uma missão rank-B" - respondeu Tazuna

"Então você está dizendo que vocês mentiram para nós sobre a missão" - disse Kiba tentando entender o que estão dizendo

Tazuna então olhou para Itachi, "Você tem que compreender, a ponte precisa ser construída se nós queremos ser livres do Gato. Ele põe impostos para tais aqueles que nem são capazes de pagar, se nós não pagarmos, nós somos mortos e se nós pagássemos, ficaremos com fome. Aqueles que acreditam que isso pode funcionar, põe muito dinheiro como podem para então fazer com que esse plano funcionasse", daí então ele caiu de joelhos implorando, "Mas você tem que acreditar em mim quando digo que se nos ajudasse e a ponte estiver completada, o que vai levar no mínimo uma semana, eu posso pagar pelo resto da missão"

"Você não entende a situação aqui Tazuna, há seis Genins novos que acabaram de sair da academia, a única verdadeira experiência que eles têm é ficar apenas lutando e treinando um com outro. Exceto eu, Kakashi e Naruto-kun que já tem experiência em matar um inimigo, os outros não têm" - disse Itachi

Tsuname ficou chocada e perguntou ao Naruto, "Você... já matou alguém?"

Naruto soltou um suspiro e disse, "Hai, foi quando Hinata-chan estava sendo capturada por um shinobi de outra vila e tive que salva-la, eu não tive escolha"

Daomaru ficou gemendo e se esfregando na perna do Naruto, o confortando-o pela tristeza que sentiu na voz dele e pelo que ouviu. Hinata foi até ao lado do Naruto, segurou a mão dele e sorrindo para ele, o que fez ele sorrir de volta. Kiba estava chocado quase tanto quanto a Sakura, eles sabiam da situação pelo que ouviram que Hinata foi vitima de uma tentativa de sequestra mento. Mas eles não sabiam que Naruto foi aquele que salvou ela e que havia matado o inimigo ninja, mas Shino já sabia de tudo isso porque Naruto e Hinata haviam contado para ele e achava que o homem havia merecido.

Kakashi não gostou dos olhares que Naruto estava recebendo da sua equipe, Tsunami e Tazuna, então ele tentou chamar a atenção de todo mundo falando, "Não importa quantos de nós haviam matado Tazuna, a coisa é que eles não estão prontos para algo assim, eles quase acabaram sendo mortos pelos seguidores de Zabuza e foi por sorte que derrotamos um deles"

"Nós acabamos com os Oni Kyodai, quem vocês haviam derrotado?" - perguntou Itachi para Kakashi

"Daisuke do oceano profundo. Os jutsus **Suiton** (Água) dele eram fortes, mas alguns tiros do meu **Raikiri** (Corte Relâmpago) resolveram o caso. Isso não é desculpa que os shinobis lá fora querem você morto Tazuna, como agora mesmo, nossas equipes irão retornar para a vila, você não será creditado com reembolso desde que você manteve informação de nós e pôs nossos estudantes em perigo" - disse Kakashi que quando estava prestes a se levantar, ele viu Tazuna se curvar, implorando para eles ficarem

"Itachi-sensei. Vamos seguir por meio da missão. Eu sei que Tazuna pode completar isso em uma semana. Eu tenho certeza que podemos terminar a ponte mais breve se eu usar meus **Kage Bunshins** (Clones da Sombra)" - disse Naruto chamando atenção de Itachi, que até Daomaru latiu concordando com seu melhor amigo para prosseguir com a missão

Ambos Kakashi e Itachi soltaram um suspiro, Kakashi ia falar alguma coisa quando foi interrompido por Hinata que se levantou, "Itachi-sensei, eu acredito que nós podemos fazer isso"

Itachi não estava surpreso ao ver Naruto e Hinata levantados. Shino se levantou também e disse, "Sensei, eu sei que nós estamos prontos para essa missão. Eu também sei que eu sou o pensador mais lógico quando venha em situações como essa, mas eu sei que Naruto e Hinata não estão errados quando eles dizem que podemos acabar logo com isso"

Isso que fez Itachi surpreso, Shino era de fato o pensador lógico do grupo e ainda agora que ele atirou um pensamento lógico para fora da janela e decidiu ir com seu instinto determinado. Kakashi olhou para seus estudantes e perguntou, "Bem, o que vocês acham?"

Akamaru foi o primeiro a reagir com latidos altos e mexendo sua cauda de felicidade, dizendo que concorda com Daomaru e os outros que quer continuar com a missão. Kiba sorriu o quão feliz Akamaru estava e disse, "Eu digo que vamos com isso Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura estava em pensamento profundo, mas depois disse, "Também concordo que prosseguimos com isso sensei, seria uma chance de ajudar as pessoas que tão desesperadamente precisam de nossa ajuda e Tazuna disse que no final, ele pagaria todo o resto dessa missão"

Kakashi deu um olho sorriso, "Bem, fico grato em ouvir que vocês dois querem fazer algo mais do que tentar e provar alguma coisa. Agora precisamos do voto do Sasuke"

"Eu estou dentro" - disse Sasuke

Todo mundo olhou para Sasuke que estava num canto parado perto da parede, "Eu não concordo com o que você disse Kakashi-sensei, eu tenho que lutar contra aquela mulher que me fez parecer um fracote"

" **Típica atitude dos Uchihas, sempre pensando neles mesmos do que nos outros** " - comentou Kurama de raiva

"Eu realmente não entendo mesmo ele, ele só pensa em querer ficar mais forte" - disse Naruto para Kurama

"Bem, tudo isso para aos nossos senseis agora, nós demos nosso voto. Eles tem direito de terem a voz nisso" - disse Naruto

Toda a atenção foi parada para os dois Jounins. Itachi soltou um suspiro e disse, "Eu acredito que vocês estão prontos para algo assim, quem sabe que com **Kage Bunshins** do Naruto possam ajudar, os insetos do Shino nos mantendo em alerta e junto com o byakugan de Hinata, nós poderíamos terminar essa missão mais cedo do que tarde"

Kakashi então tornou a falar, "A esse ponto, eu digo que somente vocês três, quer dizer quatro, tem a capacidade de continuar. Eu tenho muitas feridas como estou sofrendo de uma dura exaustão de chakra, pode ser que eu fique assim pelo menos uma semana. Kiba e Akamaru têm uns ossos quebrados e fraturados, então não seria sábio para eles continuarem. Sasuke também não está em boa condição, ele tem uns ossos quebrados como também uma ferida profunda no ombro esquerdo dele"

Shino então falou, "Não é necessário Kakashi-sensei. Sua equipe pode agir como guardas costas da casa de Tazuna em caso de bandidos vierem aqui para mata-lo"

Sakura não pôde encontrar a lógica nisso, "E se Gato enviar Zabuza aqui ao invés dos bandidos?"

Itachi falou, "Gato não pode enviar Zabuza e seus homens aqui porque eles estão incapacitados assim como Zabuza também está. Ele partiu da batalha rapidamente porque ele estava ferido e seus homens não estavam em melhor condição, Gato pode ser capaz de pagar ele para fazer isso, mas ele não será capaz de controlar sua condição. Se Zabuza atacar agora, ele estará lutando comigo menos do que a metade da força dele"

Hinata adicionou algo, "Gato vai possivelmente enviar seus bandidos aqui quando Tazuna não estiver em casa, então eles possam capturar a filha dele, Tsunami como uma barganha para parar a construção da ponte"

"Faz sentido, mesmo eu e Sasuke não podemos lidar com bandidos nessa condição" - disse Kiba que recebeu um latido de concordância do Akamaru, mas isso fez Sasuke ficar furioso que não terá chance de lutar

Kakashi então olhou para Itachi e disse, "Então está certo. você e a equipe treze irá levar Tazuna para a ponte e protege-lo de qualquer ataque shinobi. Enquanto nós ficamos aqui na casa dele em caso de bandidos atacarem aqui. Concorda com o plano?"

Itachi balançou a cabeça como todo mundo fez também. Tazuna se levantou chorando de alegria, "Arigato todos vocês. Vocês não sabem o quanto isso significa para mim que haverá pessoas aqui. Dizendo que vocês ficarão, vocês nos salvaram"

"VOCES NÃO SABEM O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!" - gritou uma voz que parecia ser de uma criança

Quando todos viraram as cabeças, viram que era um garoto na faixa dos oito ou nove que estava usando um macacão verde e com uma camisa e um par de sandálias e estava usando um chapéu branco com listras azuis. Ele pareceu furioso

"Se vocês forem até lá, vão acabar morrendo como o resto das pessoas que tentaram lutar contra Gato! o que vocês farão, é uma perda de tempo!" - exclamou o garotinho

"Inari! olha sua boca como fala com nossos salvadores!" - exclamou Tsunami dando bronca nele

"Não! eu não entendo vocês! porque desperdiçariam suas vidas para isso?! vocês não teriam chance contra Gato! perdemos muitas pessoas queridas pelas tentativas deles de confrontá-lo! é melhor vocês irem embora e esquecerem do que ouviram!" - reclamou Inari

"INARI!" - gritou Tazuna furioso

Naruto então foi até ele, se ajoelhou perante a ele e disse calmamente, "Como você pode dizer isso? tem tantas pessoas nesse lugar que dariam suas vidas pela liberdade que eles tanto desejam, eles querem o melhor para todos, que não querem mais viver sofrendo no pior inferno da vida deles, Tazuna-san aqui quer pelo bem do povo dele, ele quer pelo melhor da família dele, ou seja pelo seu melhor, ele quer que você tenha uma vida saudável e segura. É por isso que ele decidiu dar um passo a frente para trazer liberdade para todos e não vamos dar as costas nisso, Gato continuará fazer com que as pessoas passassem fome e sofrimento se não fizermos algo. Como eu não vou ficar parado sem fazer nada, eu havia prometido que iria criar um mundo onde não houvesse mais violência e é isso que irei um dia fazer, pois esse é o meu nindo, meu jeito shinobi de ser"

Isso fez Inari e todos ficarem de olhos arregalados pelas palavras sábias do Naruto. Itachi e Kakashi sorriram pelas belas palavras maturas dele, pois normalmente um ninja imaturo iria se enfurecer com alguém que acha que o trabalho deles é uma perda de tempo, mas Naruto manteve sua calma e tentou se raciocinar com Inari. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Tazuna e Tsunami também sorriram pelas palavras sábias e maturas dele. Daomaru e Akamaru ficaram balançando seus rabos de felicidade pelas belas palavras dele. Sasuke apenas ficou quieto não mostrando nenhum tipo de sentimento pelas palavras dele.

Inari então começou a chorar e partiu de volta para o quarto dele sem olhar para trás. Naruto ia atrás dele quando Tazuna disse, "Deixe-o ir, ele passou por muita coisa que o fez ficar assim"

Naruto então apertou seus punhos de muita raiva, pois ele sentiu na cabeça do Inari sentimentos de tristeza, sofrimento e ódio. Ele sabia que Gato era culpado por tudo isso, que ele é a razão que as pessoas sofrem cada dia sem poderem fazer nada, mas ele não vai ficar sentado sem fazer nada até que todos estejam felizes e livres de todo esse sofrimento. Naruto então olhou para Tazuna e disse, "Não se preocupe Tazuna-san, enquanto estivermos aqui, vamos garantir que a ponte seja construída"

Com isso Tazuna sorriu gentilmente e perguntou, "Arigato, é Naruto não é?"

Naruto sorriu e disse, "Hai, Naruto Senju, ao seu dispor"

Enquanto isso, Itachi ficou pensando sorrindo para seu estudante preferido, "Você é destinado a coisas maravilhosas Naruto-kun, é por isso que tenho muito orgulho de ter você como meu aprendiz"

Kakashi ficou dando um olho sorriso enquanto pensava, "Você não deixa de tanto me orgulhar outoto"

Enquanto Hinata ficou com a mão direita no coração dela enquanto pensava sorrindo, "Naruto-kun, é mais uma razão que eu te amo tanto"

* * *

(Esconderijo do Zabuza)

Os três ninjas estavam em volta da cama onde deitava o Zabuza. Yumi estava sentada em uma cadeira com um olhar de chateada na cara dela perto da cama do Zabuza. Haku estava parado perto do Zabuza ao lado direito dele. E um homem com cabelo azul claro, usando calças pretas, uma camisa branca sem manga, sapatos ninja azuis e teve uma katana nas costas, ele estava parado ao lado oposto do Haku.

"Então Zabuza teve seu traseiro chutado hein?" - disse Takenshi olhando para Haku que ainda teve sua mascara de caçador ninja

Yumi então reclamou, "Isso não teria acontecido se você estivesse lá para nos ajudar Takenshi!"

"Eu achei que vocês lidariam com isso por conta própria. Primeiro Daisuke morreu, os Oni Kyodai devem estar provavelmente mortos ou capturados, você Yumi, perdeu para uns pirralhos e Zabuza aqui está nocauteado de exaustão. E onde você esteve durante tudo isso, Haku?" - disse Takenshi

Yumi decidiu falar enquanto Haku apenas permaneceu em silencio, "Deixe Haku fora disso"

Isso resultou Takenshi fazer um humph de chatice. Até que eles foram interrompidos por um homem baixo com dois de seus guardas entrando na sala dizendo, "Eu contrato você e seus nuke-nins para apenas matar um velho construtor de pontes indefeso e vocês não conseguem fazer isso"

Nenhum dos três disseram alguma coisa para o homem baixo como ele foi até a cama do Zabuza exclamando, "Eu estou falando com você Zabuza!"

Ele chegou a tentar tirar as cobertas fora dele, mas sentiu um aperto forte no pulso dele. Ele olhou para ver Haku agarrando seu pulso que está quase quebrando.

"AHHHHHH! MATEM ESSE DESGRAÇADO AGORA!" - ordenou o homem baixo gritando de muita dor que então os dois guardas puxaram para fora suas espadas e antes que eles se movessem, sangue foi atirado para todo lugar como os dois homens foram decapitados onde estavam

Takenshi estava então por trás do homem baixo com sua katana apontada nas costas dele dizendo, "Não se esqueça Gato, você nos contratou para esse trabalho, faça algo assim de novo e eu não vou hesitar em matar você"

Haku então soltou o pulso de Gato que então correu para fora, deixando seus guardas costas decapitados para trás. Os três estavam olhando para a porta onde ele saiu quando ouviram Zabuza falar por trás deles que estava se levantando, "Eu podia ter cuidado disso por conta própria"

"O senhor não precisa se preocupar em ter que lidar com um verme como ele. É para isso que estamos aqui" - disse Haku que então Zabuza tirou a coberta por cima dele e revelou que estava segurando uma kunai

"Vai levar uma semana talvez menos para me recuperar completamente, daí então atacaremos os shinobis de Konoha. Takenshi, eu quero que você cuide do Itachi. Yumi, você cuida dos dois genins que você lutou hoje. Haku, você cuida do garoto loiro Senju que você falou. Enquanto eu cuido do Kakashi. E Kaku, tome muito cuidado, porque pelo que ouvimos, esse garoto tem kekkei genkai **Mokuton,** portanto utilize tudo de seu arsenal para elimina-lo" - disse Zabuza

Haku balançou a cabeça, "Eu sou sua arma como quer que use Zabuza-sama"

Yumi exclamou de raiva, "Eu quero o Senju! eu posso cuidar dele quando eu ter toda a minha força de volta!"

Zabuza olhou para ela de raiva, "Você ousa falar comigo desse jeito e desobedecer minhas ordens?!"

Isso fez ela rapidamente se calar e olhar para outro lugar, bufando de irritada, pois ela queria muito poder ter chance de vencer ele e no final levar ele para ser o escravo sexual dela para sempre.

Takenshi disse sorrindo, "Isso vai ser divertido"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**DIAS DE PREPARO**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus**

(Casa de Tazuna, Muitas Horas Depois)

Horas as passaram depois do encontro que tiveram com Zabuza e seus homens. Naruto, Daomaru, Hinata, Shino e Itachi ficaram acompanhando Tazuna até a ponte e assegurar a segurança dele até que a ponte seja completa, Naruto até o ajudou junto com os trabalhadores locais com seus clones para que o trabalho seja mais rápido e até utilizou **Doton: Keijugan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica da Rocha de Peso-Leve) para que Tazuna e os outros pudessem carregar objetos pesados com mais facilidade como se estivesse carregando um pedaço de papel, o que fez Tazuna ficar tão maravilhado com esse jutsu que até comentou que tentará encontrar um ninja que possa trabalhar para ele por conta disso.

Quando eles voltarão para casa, a equipe treze treina junto com Itachi para se aquecerem para a próxima luta que terão contra Zabuza e o resto de seus carrascos nos próximos dias. Kakashi até ficou treinando levemente sua equipe já que estão se recuperando lentamente mesmo que não estejam preparados para lutarem seriamente, por estarem ainda sofrendo com muitas feridas no corpo, ossos quebrados e perdas de chakra. Ele deu a eles papel chakra para ver quais são as afinidades deles. Sasuke ficou surpreso que ele teve afinidade a **Raiton** (Relâmpago). Kiba teve afinidade a **Katon** (Fogo). Kiba pediu para Kakashi ver as afinidades de Akamaru pela razão de ouvir que Naruto treinou Daomaru pela parte de como manipular o chakra de elementos, então Kakashi aceitou sem problemas e deu um papel chakra para Akamaru que então ao ter encostado a pata nela, mostrou que ele tinha afinidade a **Futon** (Vento) e **Suiton** (Água). Enquanto Sakura teve afinidade a **Doton** (Terra), e então passou a treinar eles a como controlar seus elementos.

Itachi estava num campo com sua equipe, treinando eles para se prepararem, inclusive em utilizar suas novas habilidades que seriam bastante úteis contra Zabuza e seus capangas. Itachi viu o sol se por e disse, "Tá legal, já chega de treinamento por hoje"

Os três junto com Daomaru olharam para o sensei deles, muito cansados depois de um dia inteiro de treinamento. Os cinco foram para casa e encontraram Kakashi e os outros dentro. Kakashi estava ainda dando aulas para eles de controle de chakra nos elementos e como devem usar melhor com movimentos que eles fazem.

Itachi interrompeu Kakashi dizendo, "Kakashi, havia Tazuna ou Tsunami dito onde iriamos dormir?"

Kakashi balançou a cabeça dizendo, "Hai, Tazuna dorme no quarto dele, o neto dele Inari dorme no próprio quarto dele, enquanto Hinata e Sakura vão dividir o quarto de Tsunami com ela, e os garotos dormem aqui na sala"

Imediatamente, Naruto pulou até um sofá de três pessoas exclamando, "Meu!",

Então Daomaru saltou para a barriga do Naruto para dormir perto dele.

Antes que Sasuke e Kiba possam reagir por um pequeno sofá para duas pessoas, os insetos do Shino já estavam o cercando e então Shino disse calmamanete, "Meu..."

Itachi até pegou uma cadeira de balanço enquanto ninguém estava olhando. Isso resultou Kiba soltar um suspiro enquanto dizia, "Droga! eu devia ter pego isso enquanto vocês estavam distraídos

Sasuke também soltou um suspiro de chatice enquanto dizia, "Eles tem algum colchão ou alguma coisa?"

Hinata e Sakura riram enquanto Hinata dizia, "Bem, nós vamos lá para cima agora e dormir"

Kiba então olhou para Akamaru dizendo, "Bem amigão, parece que eu e você seremos colegas de sala juntos"

Mas, nesse momento, Akamaru saltou do colo de Kiba e foi até Sakura que estão o pegou, ela riu e disse, "Não, parece que Akamaru será nosso colega de quarto"

Kiba olhou para Akamaru com cara de puro choque enquanto pensava, "Esse pequeno traidor..."

As garotas disseram boa noite e caminharam para cima para o quarto de Tsunami. Sasuke e Kiba tiraram suas bolsas de dormir e pôs eles no chão da sala. Kakashi foi compartilhar o sofá de três pessoas junto com Naruto e Daomaru dizendo, "Oy, sua cabeça é desse lado e eu deito no outro lado"

Naruto puxou as cobertas para cima dele e de Daomaru e os dois caíram num sono primeiro, Kakashi fez o mesmo seguido por Shino, Kiba e Sasuke. Itachi se voluntou em ficar de vigia por uma hora, com Kakashi tomando a vigia depois, seguido pelos outros até o amanhecer.

* * *

(De Manhã)

O amanhecer veio pelas janelas da casa de Tazuna e Naruto estava acordado terminando sua vez de vigilância. Ele acordou todo mundo, mexendo eles. Itachi e Kakashi se levantaram sem problemas, Shino e Sasuke se levantaram preguiçosamente, Kiba se recusou a levantar mas com um bom chute pelas costas fez com que ele se levanta-se.

"Ok, banheiros alguém?" - perguntou Kakashi

Um por um teve a chance de ter a vez de ir ao banheiro e se prepararem. Uma vez que eles estavam vestidos e prontos, eles viram Inari descer as escadas dizendo com entusiasmo, "Oy, minha kaa-san acordou junto com seus amigos"

Kiba olhou para seu melhor amigo Naruto sorrindo e disse, "Coisinha alegre, não é?"

Naruto riu e disse, "Hai, pode ser que ele tenha recuperado suas esperanças de volta"

Itachi tirou dinheiro de sua bolsa e deu para Naruto e Shino dizendo, "Eu quero que vocês dois vão para uma cidade e comprem quantas guloseimas puderem carregar. Se nós vamos ficar aqui, nós devemos também estar bem alimentados"

Shino aceitou o dinheiro e os dois junto com Daomaru foram até a cidade. Tazuna veio de cima das escadas para ver os dois garotos saindo pela porta da frente. Ele então foi até a sala onde todo mundo estava e perguntou para Kakashi que estava lendo o livro preferido dele, "Onde será que esses dois estão indo?"

Kakahi respondeu tirando seus olhos do livro dele e olhando para Tazuna, "Oh, eles foram até a cidade para comprar uns suplementos, mas eles voltarão logo"

Sasuke olhou para seu irmão e perguntou, "Porque você tem que tirar dinheiro do seu bolso? porque não deixou aqueles dois pagarem?"

"Porque isso seria rude" - disse Itachi, o que resultou Sasuke der seu famoso 'Hn' e foi até o jardim de trás para ter paz até que Sakura o avistou e seguiu ele como um cachorrinho que anda atrás do seu dono

* * *

(Pequena Vila no País da Água)

Naruto, Daomaru e Shino estavam andando sem destino pela cidade que eles estão totalmente não familiarizados, tentando achar uma loja mesmo que eles acham inútil. Shino tomou atenção para tudo ao redor dele. Ele viu umas casas e lojas que pareciam acabadas e que o povo da vila não pareciam bem. Roupas rasgadas e sujas e que estavam sentados no outro lado da estrada implorando aos passageiros por alguma comida, tinham alguns que estavam feridos.

Ele tirou sua observação quando ouviu a voz do Naruto dizendo, "Oy, Shino, há uma loja bem ali, vamos tentar"

Shino balançou a cabeça e os três caminharam para dentro para ver que o lugar parecia como se alguém tivesse detonado o lugar para pegar algum dinheiro. Mal havia comida e nada pareceu apetitoso. Naruto olhou em volta e estava prestes a pegar alguma coisa quando sentiu Shino tocar no ombro dele, "O que foi Shino?"

"Deixe que eu pego a comida" - disse Shino

"Porque?" - perguntou Naruto confuso

"Hinata havia me dito sobre seus hábitos de comilança" - disse Shino seriamente

"Ahhh vamos, só tem comida feito de lixo, quem sabe se não tem ramem usado ai dentro" - implorou Naruto utilizando o jutsu de olhos de filhotinho

Shino só ficou parado olhando para ele. Até que Naruto soltou um suspiro e disse, "Ugh... tá bem Shino, você faz a compra enquanto eu espero lá fora, me chame se precisar de alguma coisa"

E com isso Naruto e Daomaru esperaram fora e se puseram perto de uma parede perto da loja, Naruto ficava irritado quando ficava ouvindo Kurama rindo pelo hábito dele de querer comer qualquer coisa e principalmente ramem. Shino caminhou para fora lentamente depois de alguns minutos dizendo, "Não muito pode ser encontrado lá dentro Naruto. Vamos encontrar uma outra loja e ver o que podemos pegar"

Naruto balançou a cabeça, mas antes dos três se moverem, Naruto sentiu algo o puxar pelo manto dele por baixo. Naruto se virou e viu uma garotinha com uma mão erguida. Naruto foi tirado de guarda por isso e então pegou de uma das sacolas do Shino, uma maça e disse docemente para ela, "Aqui está doçura"

A garotinha hesitou por um momento, mas então ela pegou a maça e sorriu dizendo, "Arigato.. loiro aniki e aniki de óculos"

Daí então ela viu Daomaru chegando perto dela balançando o rabo de felicidade, a garotinha então fez carinho na cabeça dele e Daomaru ficou se esfregando na mão dela e depois a lambeu na cara. Isso fez ela rir, se despedir deles e foi embora, os dois sorriram enquanto assistiam a doce garotinha saindo, até que Naruto pôs um olhar triste dizendo, "As coisas são mesmo assim tão ruins huh Shino..."

Shino balançou a cabeça concordando com ele que então disse, "Vamos, vamos acabar logo com isso e voltar"

Naruto balançou a cabeça e os três andaram para procurar outra loja e então voltar para a casa de Tazuna.

" **Tantas coisas que vi nos humanos, isso é de longe um ato de pura monstruosidade vindo desse Gato** " - disse Kurama rosnando de raiva

"Eu sei Kurama, é por isso que eu não vou parar até que todos eles estejam completamente seguros" - disse Naruto apertando seus punhos

* * *

(Perto da Casa de Tazuna)

Naruto, Shino e Daomaru haviam voltado com uma quantidade razoável de comida, pois muitas lojas foram fechadas e outras saqueadas. Então Naruto disse que sairia um pouco para treinar na floresta, Itachi avisou para ele não ir tão longe e voltar antes do anoitecer, porque Tsunami iria fazer o jantar para todos.

Naruto então saiu para treinar junto com Daomaru, eles ficaram alguns centímetros de distancia da casa de Tazuna para se aquecer e se preparar para então voltar a lutar contra Zabuza e seus homens. Depois de alguma horas de treinamento, Naruto e Daomaru ficaram muito cansados e decidiram descansar um pouco perto da árvore.

Enquanto isso, Haku estava andando pelas florestas, coletando umas ervas para curar os ferimentos do Zabuza, ele então avistou Naruto deitado perto de uma árvore junto com Daomaru deitado perto dele. Ele havia reconhecido ele, desde da luta que ele tinha com Yumi. Haku viu que ele estava por cima das plantas necessárias para fazer remédios para Zabuza. Então ele foi de fininho até o Naruto e tentou alcançar a uma planta, mas então levou um susto quando viu Naruto abrindo os olhos, mas Haku pôde ver o loiro sorrindo para ele.

"Ohayo, quem é você?" - perguntou Naruto sorrindo

E com isso Haku disse sorrindo, "Meu nome é Haku, e você é?"

Isso fez Naruto ficar mentalmente chocado, que ele é um dos membros da equipe de Zabuza, mas ele manteve sua calma e disse, "Naruto Senju, o que faz por aqui?"

"Só vim apenas para coletar umas plantas e sinto dizer que você está em cima delas" - disse Haku sorrindo

"Oh! desculpe, é essa planta que você quer?" - perguntou Naruto saindo de cima da planta lentamente para não acordar Daomaru e o pôs em outro canto da árvore

"Hai, agradeço por ter sido gentil" - disse Haku sorrindo

E com isso Naruto sorriu e disse, "Já sei, isso é para fazer curativos em alguém não é?"

Haku ficou nervoso, tendo achado que ele suspeitava do que ele estava fazendo, mas manteve sua calma e disse, "Hai, é porque eu tenho uma irmã que se feriu ao ter brincado e teve seu tornozelo inchado"

"Entendo, eu te ajudo a coletar elas" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Isso fez Haku sorrir e disse, "Arigato"

Eles ficaram coletando plantas por alguns segundos, até que Haku decidiu puxar assunto, "O que você está fazendo aqui essa hora de tarde?"

E com isso Naruto se virou até ele sorrindo, "Só estava treinando junto com meu parceiro Daomaru ali"

"Ele parece bem cansado não é?" - perguntou Haku sorrindo olhando para o cachorro dormindo perto da árvore

Naruto olhou para Daomaru enquanto ele estava dormindo dizendo sorrindo, "Hai, ele mais se cansa nos treinamentos do que eu, pois custa muito para ele se levantar"

"Entendi, porque você estava treinando?" - perguntou Haku

"Para ficar mais forte" - disse Naruto

E com isso Halu sorriu e disse, "Mas você já é bastante forte"

"Ainda há muito para eu aprender, pois eu continuo treinando para ficar mais forte e então alcançar meu sonho de criar um mundo onde não houvesse mais violência" - disse Naruto olhando para o céu sorrindo

Isso fez Haku ficar maravilhado pelas belas palavras dele, pois não é a toa que encontra um jovem bastante maturo que sonha por uma coisa maior do que apenas proteger alguém. Isso fez então Haku rir um pouco

Naruto olhou para ele e perguntou, "Qual é a graça?"

"Você... tem alguém importante para você?" - perguntou Haku sorrindo

"Hai, meu tou-chan, minha obaa-chan, minha nee-chan, ero-jichan, Kakashi-niisan, Sandaime-jiji, meu cachorro Daomaru, meus amigos e especialmente... Hinata-chan" - disse Naruto sorrindo que então ficou vermelho ao ter mencionado o nome dela e que isso fez ele começar a ter um raio de percebimento sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela

Isso fez Haku sorrir e dizer, "Isso é bom, porque quando uma pessoa tem algo importante para proteger... é ai que ela pode se tornar realmente forte"

Naruto sorriu e disse, "Hai, é por eles que eu continuo treinando, é por eles que eu tento alcançar meu sonho e então eu não possa perder nenhum deles, até lá, continuarei protegendo todos eles"

"E então assim, bastante forte você sempre será" - disse Haku sorrindo

"Arigato, você é uma dama de bom coração" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Isso fez Haku rir e dizer, "Eu sou homem"

Isso fez Naruto ficar horrorosamente envergonhado pela atitude grosseira dele, se martirizando por não ter percebido antes, que ele é homem, mesmo que se parece muito como uma mulher. Ele até ficou irritado quando ouvia Kurama rindo enquanto dizia, " **Hahahaha! Naruto! essa foi muito boa hahahaha!** "

"De..Desculpe, eu não sab.. sabia que vo..você era ho..homem" - implorou Naruto com uma cara toda vermelha

Haku riu mais uma vez e disse, "Está tudo bem"

Daí então Haku se levantou e disse, "Bem, está ficando tarde, preciso voltar para minha casa, minha irmã precisa de mim. Espero que nos encontramos de novo"

Naruto também se levantou e disse, "O mesmo digo eu, tome cuidado por ai"

Haku então sorriu "Você também"

E com isso Haku saiu da vista de Naruto que estava dando uma cara tristemente séria, Kurama até resolveu falar com ele, " **Sabe que você irá lutar muito em breve contra ele Naruto** "

"Eu sei Kurama, eu não gosto nem um pouco do que tem que ser entre nós, eu sei por tudo que acontece aqui em Kirigakure, que tudo foi graças a tirania do Mizukage, e soube que ele é um Jinchuuriki como eu. Eu sei que a razão por que Zabuza foi contratado pelo Gato para matar Tazuna, foi para ter dinheiro para contratar mais mercenários e então lidera-los nessa rebelião. Eu não senti nenhuma coisa obscura dentro de Haku, pois sinto que como o chakra dele é calmo e relaxante, ele é uma pessoa puramente boa e que apenas faz tudo isso por obrigação, talvez até Zabuza possa ser"

" **Amenos se houvesse um jeito para parar tudo isso, vocês terão que se enfrentar** " - disse Kurama

Naruto soltou um suspiro triste, "Infelizmente, não acho que palavras irão adiantar, pois Zabuza e Haku fariam de tudo para obter o dinheiro que precisam para lidar com tudo que acontece ao redor deles, portanto não tenho escolha a menos ter que lutar"

" **Eu senti um poder muito grande dentro dele, portanto tome muito cuidado Naruto** " - alertou Kurama seriamente

"Hai, eu também tive essa mesma sensação, devo dizer que ele possivelmente será um oponente que nunca enfrentei antes, mas eu faria de tudo para proteger Tazuna, pois essa é a minha missão, não irei voltar para Konoha até que minha missão esteja cumprida"

E com isso Naruto se virou, pegou Daomaru que estava no chão dormindo e se desapareceu num flash vermelho de volta para a casa de Tazuna.

* * *

(Esconderijo do Zabuza, Cinco Dias Depois)

Itachi e sua equipe fazem seus deveres diários que é levar Tazuna até a ponte em segurança e o ajudar para que termine rapidamente o trabalho. Naruto utiliza seus clones para ajudar e até usa seu escudo de chakra para proteger todos ao redor de algum encontro não favorável. A ponte estava quase completa, eles só precisavam de mais um dia e então os membros da vila teriam todo esse pesadelo acabado.

Enquanto em casa, Kakashi estava quase inteiramente de volta ao normal. Alguns dos ossos do Kiba e Akamaru estavam curados. Sasuke estava quase normal mesmo que ainda possui uma ferida feia no ombro dele. Sakura havia terminado a caminhada na água primeira, então Kakashi ensinou a ela alguns genjutsus e taijutsu de nível baixo, assim como Kiba e Sasuke como eles estão se recuperando que foram fazer esses exercícios.

Somente um dia restante e a ponte estaria terminada e então eles poderiam ir para casa. Eles todos esperavam que era uma questão de tempo antes que Zabuza voltaria para a luz e que precisam estarem prontos.

Zabuza saiu de sua cama, pôs sua roupa atual, olhou para Haku e disse, "Logo, nossa missão será completa e iremos pegar nosso pagamento"

Haku apareceu perto dele dizendo, "Zabuza-sama, Takenshi-san e Yumi-san estão prontos"

Zabuza balançou a cabeça, "Ótimo, traga-os aqui"

Haku se reverenciou, deu as costas e saiu do quarto do Zabuza para buscar os outros dois membros da equipe dele. Alguns minutos depois, Haku retornou junto com eles, Takenshi então disse, "Então, amanha é o dia huh?"

Zabuza balançou a cabeça, Yumi adicionou, "Droga, eu realmente queria o loiro Senju bonitão para mim"

Zabuza soltou um suspiro e então disse, "Nós vamos começar amanhã. Takenshi irá até a casa de Tazuna, se falharmos, você encontrará eles lá para terminar com Tazuna. Haku, Yumi e eu vamos encontrar com eles na ponte. Faremos isso em apenas uma tentativa. Takenshi, vai até Gato e pegar alguns bandidos dele, se alguns desses pirralhos Genins estarem lá, eles seriam capazes de lidar com os bandidos longo o bastante para você terminar com eles"

Takenshi sorriu, "Eu estava certo, isso vai ser divertido"

Zabuza olhou para o relógio na parede dele, "Descansem enquanto podem, pois amanhã, vamos atacar"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**BATALHA NA PONTE**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutus** "

(Casa de Tazuna, Por Meio de Meia Noite)

Naruto acordou durante o turno do Shino dizendo, "E aí Shino"

Shino olhou para seu colega de equipe e melhor amigo, "Há alguns turnos na frente antes da sua"

Naruto se levantou com cuidado para não acordar Daomaru que estava em cima dele, ele pôs o filhotinho no sofá, daí então ele se virou para Shino dizendo, "Hai, eu só vou ir ao banheiro"

Shino riu, "Certo"

Naruto começou a caminhar fora e ir para as escadas, abriu a porta do banheiro. Depois de ter feito seu negócio, ele lavou suas mãos e prosseguiu a voltar para a sala, passando por um dos quartos, ele ouviu um choro. Naruto para, deu uma espiada para dentro do quarto para ver o garotinho Inari sentado fora de sua janela em um pequeno balcão com seus joelhos no peito dele. Naruto então entrou no quarto dele, para ver o que houve com ele, então ele disse, "Yo, Inari"

Inari olhou para trás e viu Naruto. Sobre uma semana que ele passou com ele e com os amigos dele, ele estava começando a se abrir mais, mesmo que ele não admite. Então ele disse, "Yo... eu não estava chorando se é isso que ia perguntar"

Naruto sorriu e sentou perto dele dizendo, "Nem cruzou minha mente"

Naruto então olhou para a meia lua e ficou perdido em pensamento, daí então ele disse ao Inari, "Sabe, lá em casa, quando eu fico com raiva, triste ou quando eu quero ficar sozinho. Eu sempre paro no telhado da minha casa para olhar a lua"

Inari então tornou a olhar para ele, "Porque?"

Naruto olhou para ele sorrindo, "Eu não sei. Mas por alguma razão isso me centra, talvez me lembra de alguma coisa. Sabe Inari, você não é uma criança ruim que você se faz ser"

Inari olhou para outro lado. Naruto riu e disse, "Eu não estou tentando mexer com você ou alguma coisa Inari. Eu só estou dizendo que você tem um coração bom, aposto qualquer coisa que você disse ao seu avô que você ajudaria ele a construir a ponte, então fazer com que as pessoas possam comer outro dia não é?"

A cabeça do Inari se levantou, mas não olhou para Naruto. Então Naruto disse, "Eu sabia"

"Porque vocês lutam para matarem esse cara que está atrás do meu avô que Gato ordenou ele fazer?" - perguntou Inari confuso

Naruto tornou a olhar para a lua sorrindo, "Como eu te disse alguns dias atrás, que eu quero ajudar os outros. Há muito tempo atrás, eu havia perdido minha mãe, não pude ter a chance de conhece-la, eu tenho o que me resta, por isso eu me esforço muito para ficar cada vez mais forte para então poder mudar o mundo para a melhor, eu não vou parar, pois eu havia prometido que faria isso, e então eu e mais ninguém possa mais se preocupar em perder mais ninguém. Você também não iria mais se preocupar em perder mais alguém tão importante para você"

Inari ficou emocionado com essas palavras, ele lembra muito bem que ouviu dias atrás dele, mas ele não sabia que ele falou sério a respeito de querer muito ajudar o avô dele e querer algo mais do que isso, até não sabia que ele havia perdido a mãe dele. Ele ficou em pensamento profundo por conta dessas palavras. Agora que ouviu isso dele mais uma vez, fez com que ele começasse a ter esperança pelo loiro. Inari então olhou para Naruto com um pequeno sorriso e isso fez ele sorrir de volta

Naruto então se levantou dizendo, "Bem, eu vou dormir, amanhã, a ponte será terminada e então você enfim terá uma vida normal"

Naruto foi até a porta e quando tocou a maçaneta, ele olhou para Inari mais uma vez sorrindo dizendo, "Você tem mais força do que eu já vi Inari. Está bem ai em você, nunca vi uma criança assim como você que tenha um espirito forte"

Naruto então abriu a porta, saiu e fechou por fora. Ele então desceu as escadas para ver Shino acordado e sorrindo e então ele disse, "Como foi o papo entre vocês dois?"

Naruto chegou até os bolsos das calças pijama dele e um inseto andou sobre seu dedo, Naruto então sorriu e disse, "Foi ótimo"

O inseto voou de seu dedo e de volta para Shino. Não era que ele usava eles por espionagem ou porque não confiava em alguém, foi porque desde que Zabuza poderia atacar a qualquer momento e se alguém ver ele, os insetos estariam alertados. Então Shino disse, "Bom, eu devo acordar o Sasuke para o turno dele"

Shino se levantou de seu lugar e caminhou até onde Sasuke estava dormindo no sofá de duas pessoas para acorda-lo, Naruto foi até seu saco de dormir no chão, lentamente levantou Daomaru, se deitou sobre o saco, pôs o filhotinho na barriga dele e começou a dormir. Ele sabia que depois do turno do Sasuke era do Kiba e depois será o dele. Eles precisam descansar, porque amanhã, desconhecida mente para todo mundo, que eles irão lutar pelas suas vidas.

* * *

(De Manhã)

O turno de Kakashi havia terminado e ele começou a acordar todo mundo. Eles fizeram sua rotina normal, utilizar o banheiro, se vestirem, terem um café da manhã e e então esperar por Hinata e Sakura a descerem.

A equipe treze se preparou, vestiram suas roupas e prepararam suas armas ninja. Tazuna olhou para os quatro ninjas e não pôde ajudar mas se preocupar que isso significa que teria uma batalha hoje. Ele caminhou até o Itachi e perguntou, "Vocês estão prontos para irem?"

Itachi balançou a cabeça, se virou para Kakashi e sua equipe, vendo que eles estão prontos, então Itachi disse, "Bem, nós estamos indo Kakashi. Cuidado"

"Boa sorte lá fora" - disse Kakashi que recebeu um balanço de cabeça do Itachi

Itachi então se virou até Sasuke dizendo, "Não faça algo que me obrigará a contar a nossa mãe e nosso pai más noticias"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça dizendo, "Eu não irei falhar Itachi-nii"

Itachi sorriu que então ele, sua equipe e Tazuna deixaram a casa e foram até a ponte.

* * *

(A Ponte)

Havia névoa envolta do lugar, cada manhã desde que ele chegaram, havia sempre névoa fraca no lugar. Como segura, Itachi, Hinata ou Kakashi utilizam seus dojutsus para ver se a névoa é feito de chakra.

Logo quando eles chegaram ao centro da ponte, Hinata levantou a mão para fazer eles pararem dizendo, "Esperem"

Todo mundo parou, o coração de Tazuna estava acelerando, ele falou bem baixo para os outros poderem ouvir, "Estamos sobre ataque?"

"Não" - disse Shino

"Escute" - disse Naruto para Tazuna que olhou em volta e tentou escutar alguma coisa

"Eu não ouço nada" - disse Tazuna olhando em volta

"Exatamente, sem trabalhadores de construção, sem conversas, sem ninguém..." - disse Itachi, o que fez Tazuna ficar preocupado que alguns dos ajudantes possam estar feridos ou mortos

Daomaru então começou a rosnar em direção de algo que se aproxima. Naruto até sentiu presenças vindo até eles e disse, "Eu sinto três presenças nos aproximando"

Itachi entendeu os dois e disse para sua equipe, "Preparem-se"

Os cinco cercaram Tazuna em uma formação circular. Hinata teve seu byakugan ativado e buscou a área, depois ela disse, "Sensei. Eu encontrei eles"

"Onde?" - perguntou Itachi

"Sobre ao lado completo da ponte" - disse Hinata apontando onde

Eles ouviram os passos se aproximando ainda mais e ouviram uma voz feminina, "Ora, ora, ora. Parece que há uma Hyuga entre eles Zabuza-sama"

Zabuza e seus dois parceiros foram vistos por eles. Haku estava a direita de Zabuza com sua mascara de caçador e Yumi estava ao lado oposta dele. Zabuza então disse num tom divertido, "Parece que sim Yumi, me pergunto onde as outras criancinhas estão?"

"Nunca vi esses dois antes, eles devem ter se escondido quando Itachi e Naruto nos atacou" - disse Haku

Yumi teve seus olhos mirados ao Naruto, lambeu seus beiços enquanto teve na cabeça dela vários tipos de cenários deliciosos que poderia fazer com ele e que teve dificuldade de escolher.

Zabuza então falou enquanto olhava para seus oponentes, "Bem, nós temos Itachi, o famoso garoto Senju, uma Hyuga e um garoto de casaco denso e de óculos. Eu esperava encontrar Kakashi aqui, mas isso é ainda melhor. Parece que vamos ter que fazer umas mudanças no nosso plano original"

"Kakashi deve estar na casa de Tazuna. Ele está prestes a enfrentar Takenshi logo" - disse Haku

"Tazuna" - disse Itachi, o que fez ele se assustar pelo tom de voz dele

"Fique com esses quatro e não faça algo estupido" - disse Itachi seriamente, o que fez Tazuna balançar a cabeça de medo e tomar uns passos atrás

Itachi ativou seu sharingan. Zabuza sorriu e disse, "Eu já enfrentei um bando de Uchihas como você e sei um truquezinho que então eu não seria pego nesse genjutsu de vocês. Então não faça esse contato de olho e lute baseada mente de como você lute. Outra dica que eu peguei é que o que você não vê, você não copia"

Ele pôs suas mãos juntas exclamando, " **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Técnica de Ocultação na Névoa)!" que então a área ficou mais densa com névoa densa carregada de chakra. Hinata tentou ver por meio disso com seu byakugan, mas a névoa era tão densa e o chakra que estava envolta disso, somente fez a visão dela piorar do que nunca, ela não teve escolha a não ser ter que desativar, até Naruto e Daomaru estavam tendo dificuldades de localiza-los devido ter muito chakra ao redor e que isso faz com que Zabuza e seus companheiros estejam camuflados

Itachi escutou tudo em volta dele e nesse momento, ele ouviu um movimento na frente dele e vento ser cortado. Ele se agachou para trás e viu uma lamina passar por ele, ele estava prestes a chutar a lamina para fora das mãos de alguém, somente para ser impedido. Zabuza riu e agarrou o pé do Itachi e o atirou a uma direção oposta, fazendo ele parar centímetros longe de sua equipe.

"Eu quero uma boa luta aqui antes de eu matar Tazuna, então vamos ter uma boa luta" - disse Zabuza preparando sua espada enorme

Itachi se recuperou de ter sido atirado, ele estava uma boa distancia longe de sua equipe, o que era bom desde que ele não queria eles serem pegos na luta.

Enquanto isso com Naruto, Daomaru, Hinata, Shino e Tazuna. A névoa abaixou um pouco e então eles podiam ver melhor, os cinco viram duas figuras aparecerem na frente deles. Tazuna olhou para eles e imediatamente viu Naruto segurando uma agulha perto do olho dele, Haku tinha atirado a agulha tão rápido para uma pessoa ordinária poderia ver. Naruto pegou na hora e disse sarcasticamente para Haku, "Isso não foi legal Haku"

Isso fez Haku ficar de olhos arregalados que ele havia o reconhecido quando se encontraram na floresta. Daomaru ficou latindo para Haku de muita raiva que ele quase matou seu melhor amigo com essa agulha que até foi parar na frente do Naruto para protege-lo. Shino estava ao lado do Tazuna dizendo para ele, "Fique perto da gente e não saia do circulo"

Tazuna balançou a cabeça dizendo, "Vocês ficarão bem?", mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta

Naruto olhou para seus oponentes e ouviu Yumi falar, "O meu loirinho não será ferido, entendido Haku!? se quiser fazer alguma coisa com ele, apenas paralisa os braços e pernas dele, então eu possa levar ele comigo e fazer coisas deliciosas com ele", ela terminou lambendo seus lábios

Isso fez Naruto ficar muito desconfortável e Daomaru rosnar de muita fúria para ela que ela planeja fazer coisas ruins com seu amado melhor amigo que até preparou um **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo) que então saiu da boca dele uma enorme bola de fogo indo até ela

Mas antes de acertá-la, Haku imediatamente apareceu na frente dela e fez um único selo de mão exclamando, " **Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu** (Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Nada Magnífica)!" que então apareceu rapidamente grandes quantidades de gelo se formando em uma cúpula e as protegeram do ataque de fogo de Daomaru, quando a bola se colidiu com a cúpula, fez com que tivesse vapor no ar

Quando o vapor saiu da vista de todo mundo, mostrou ainda a cúpula estando intacta e com Haku e Yumi por dentro dela, sem terem tido nenhum dano. Isso fez Naruto ficar chocado que então esse é o poder grande e secreto de Haku que ele havia sentido na floresta. Shino, Hinata e Tazuna ficaram chocados que esse poder dele parou a enorme bola de fogo de Daomaru.

" **Ele é que nem você Naruto, vejo que ele possui o kekkei genkai Hyoton** (Gelo)" - disse Kurama perplexo

"Eu ouvi que somente aqui em Kiri, há utilizadores de **Hyoton** , devo dizer não será preciso pegar leve com ele" - disse Naruto perplexo

Quando Haku dispensou o jutsu que ele fez, Yumi então riu dizendo maquiavelicamente, "Oh! que fofo! o seu cãozinho irá fazer de tudo para te proteger, então vou ter que capturar ele e então te obrigar a fazer o que eu quiser, ele deve ser muito importante para você"

Isso fez Naruto ficar rosnando entre os dentes e ia até ela, mas sentiu Hinata por uma mão no ombro dele com suas franjas cobrindo os olhos dela dizendo, "Naruto-kun para trás, eu cuido disso"

Naruto de repente sentiu um sentido de matança grande vindo dela e disse, "H.. Hi.. Hinata-chan..."

Os olhos do Shino e Daomaru também ficaram arregalados como eles sentiram isso também, nunca em toda a vida dos três que passaram com Hinata, tivessem sentido essa intenção de matança vindo dela. Caminhando para frente, quando Hinata estava a vista, eles viram que as franjas não estavam mais cobrindo os olhos dela, os dois ninjas junto com o cachorro foram capazes de ver a face dela completamente.

O que os dois junto com Daomaru viram, assustou muito eles. Hinata estava sorrindo docemente e teve seus olhos fechados, por um único segundo, eles podiam jurar que eles viram um shinigami por trás dela.

Hinata manteve seu sorriso e falou assustadoramente doce para Yumi, "Você é aquela que enfrentou Naruto-kun na floresta durante nossa chegada não foi?"

Yumi teve uma tremedeira nas costas dela, mas ignorou e disse rindo, "E daí se eu sou. O que você vai fazer sobre isso?"

Haku não confiava na Hinata e então deu alguns passos para trás de Yumi. Hinata correu até Yumi numa velocidade assustadora que quase acertou ela com uma palma mirada no peito dela. Yumi evitou raspando de ser acertada pulando para trás. Ela então olhou para Hinata com um olhar de ódio e exclamou, "Oy! sua pirralhinha! você quase me acertou!"

Hinata não despencou seu sorriso e disse, "Desculpe, eu vou procurar não errar da próxima vez"

Shino, Naruto e Daomaru ficaram para trás protegendo Tazuna, eles estavam assistindo Hinata e Yumi que irão começar a lutar uma contra outra.

" **Hihihi! elas irão lutar pelo seu coração Naruto!** " - disse Kurama rindo, o que resultou Naruto ficar todo vermelho e cortar o link de transmissão com seu parceiro

Yumi atirou uma porção de shurikens na Hinata. Hinata se desviou de todas elas e correu até Yumi com uma palma mirada nela. Yumi se desviou da palma rolando para frente que então parou atrás da Hinata e tentou acertá-la com um chute mirada nas costas dela. Hinata rapidamente pegou o chute dela e a atirou para frente, isso fez Yumi cair aos pés no chão alguns centímetros.

Yumi sacou sua Katana e correu até ela e quando chegou até Hinata, tentou acertá-la com sua katana. Hinata se desviou da katana se mexendo pro lado e tentou acertá-la com uma palma mirada no peito dela. Yumi se desviou da palma dela saltando para cima que então tentou acertar Hinata com chutes voadores. Hinata bloqueou dois chutes dela e a chutou rapidamente na barriga dela e que isso fez Yumi parar de pés no chão alguns centímetros a frente.

Hinata correu até Yumi e atacou ela com uma barragem de palmas em cada parte do corpo dela. Yumi se desviou de todas elas e depois tentou contra-ataca-la com uma barragem de ataques da katana dela. Hinata se desviou de todas elas, bateu a katana dela de lado e a acertou com uma palma mirada na barriga dela, e isso fez ela flutuar para trás alguns centímetros que então parou no chão de pé.

Yumi rapidamente se recuperou e correu até ela tentando acertá-la com mais uma barragem de ataques da katana dela só que com mais rapidez. Hinata se desviou de todas elas, mas acabou sendo acertada de raspão no braço dela. Hinata ignorou a dor e saltou do outro ataque de Yumi, ficou em cima da katana e a chutou pela cara, a enviando alguns centímetros para trás que então caiu no chão.

Yumi se levantou e correu até ela mais uma vez com sua katana na mão e quando chegou até ela, tentou acertá-la. Hinata se agachou do ataque e deu uma palma na barriga dela que então terminou com um chute na cara dela e que a fez voar alguns centímetros atrás que então fez ela cair no chão de costas.

Yumi ficou no chão de dor, mas ela ignorou a dor, se levantou e correu até ela com shurikens na mão dela e que as atirou nela. Hinata desviou de todas elas e quando viu Yumi chegando até ela, ela desviou de todos os ataques da katana dela, ela então se agachou de um ataque e a mirou entre as pernas dela. Yumi saltou para frente de Hinata e tentou acertá-la com sua katana nas costas dela.

Hinata bateu a katana dela pro lado com sua mão virada para trás, se virou pegou pelo pegador, bateu pela cara de Yumi com isso três vezes, tirou a katana das mãos dela e terminou com chute mirada na cara dela, fez Yumi ser atirada para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia, Hinata então quebrou a katana de Yumi, batendo-a fortemente com sua perna.

Yumi se levantou com dificuldade, ficou com muita raiva que perdeu sua katana, mas sorriu e disse, "Você é muito boa pirralha, melhor do que outros pivetes que eu enfrentei alguns dias atrás. Mas isso tudo acaba aqui"

Yumi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão e exclamou, " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água)!" que então pegou da água abaixo da ponte que se formou num dragão enorme de água de olhos amarelos ameaçadores que então Yumi a lançou em direção da Hinata

Sem perder tempo, Hinata começou a girar exclamando, " **Hakkesho Kaiten** (Oito Trigramas Palmas Giratórias do Céu)!" que então surgiu em volta dela uma combustão de chakra azul em formato de circulo que ficou rodando, no momento em que o dragão de água se colidiu com o circulo feito de chakra, fez com que se dissipasse completamente depois de alguns segundos

Yumi e Haku ficaram muito chocados que ela parou o ataque com facilidade. Yumi então pensou chocada, "Como ela parou esse ataque?! como ela fez isso?!"

Hinata parou de girar e voltou para sua posição estilo Jyuuken de novo. Yumi ficou muito furiosa com isso dizendo, "Ahh! eu não vou perder por uma criança aqui! eu não me humilhar!"

Daí então ela fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou pela boca uma bola enorme de água em direção de Hinata

Hinata saltou rapidamente de lado para desviar da bola, avançou para cima de Yumi e quando chegou perto dela, ela exclamou, " **Ranton: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho** (Liberação de Tempestade: Oito Trigramas Sessenta e Quatro Palmas)!" que então teve suas mãos carregadas de eletricidade e isso assustou e chocou muito Yumi e Haku

"Dois golpes! quatro golpes! oito golpes! dezesseis golpes! trinta e dois golpes! sessenta e quatro golpes!" - exclamou Hinata que então com duas palmas juntas, fez Yumi voar para trás

Haku ficou muito chocado quando percebeu que a Hyuuga pode fazer a liberação **Ranton** (Tempestade), ele percebe que isso complicaria ainda mais as coisas, pois já era ruim quando eles seriam forçados a enfrentar aquele que tem o **Mokuton** (Madeira), mas isso, faz com que seja uma situação ainda mais difícil de lidar, Haku acha que teriam que ter ainda mais cuidado por aqui, pois o destino do País da Água depende deles. Ele então foi até Yumi que estava tendo dificuldades de se levantar.

Enquanto isso Yumi ficou se levantando com dificuldade, ela ficou muito chocada que não consegue sentir seu chakra fluindo dentro dela, que Hinata havia bloqueado seus pontos tenketsu. Ela viu Haku se aproximando dela perguntando, "Você está bem?"

"Não.. essa hyuuga... bloqueou... meus pontos... de chakra... ainda nem... sabia... que ela... tinha... kekkei genkai... **Ranton** " - disse Yumi por meio das respirações

Haku então tirou do bolso dele, uma pílula que serve para ter seu chakra de volta, "Come isso"

Yumi então pegou a pílula e comeu ela, mas de repente, algo aconteceu que a fez ficar de olhos bastante arregalados... ela não sentiu nada.

"Há! não vai adiantar fazer isso, essa é a versão mais poderosa do meu **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho** , normalmente quando uma pessoa é afetada por ela, tem algumas horas, dias, semanas ou meses sem utilizar nenhum jutsu dependendo da aplicação da força do meu ataque e possa se recuperar rapidamente quando come uma pílula shinobi de restauração de chakra. Mas com a versão **Ranton** , isso faz com que fique sem utilizar chakra pelo resto da sua vida por causa do meu chakra **Ranton** que eu adiciono nessa técnica e que não adiantaria comer uma pílula para reabastecer seu chakra, isso é porque seus pontos tenketsu se evaporaram pela potencia enorme de eletricidade que eu pus nessa técnica, seus dias como Kunoichi acabaram. Ou seja... você perdeu" - disse Hinata com um sorrisinho

Com isso Yumi ficou com um olhar de puro ódio e gritou para ela, "NÃO! EU NÃO VOU PENDER AQUI! NÃO VOU NEM PERDER MEU LOIRO BONITÃO!"

Daí então Yumi se levantou, correu até Hinata com uma kunai sacada na mão dela. Hinata então decidiu terminar isso girando enquanto exclamava,"Naruto-kun é meu nojenta! **Ranton: Hakkesho Kaiten** (Liberação de Tempestade: Oito Trigramas Palmas Giratórias do Céu)!" que então apareceu um tornado enorme coberto de eletricidade que sugou Yumi até ela e no fim, ela foi desintegrada.

E com isso Yumi, a mestre de kenjutsu, está morta.

Haku ficou completamente intrigado com essa técnica, tendo percebido que essas crianças não são meras crianças, que elas são bem mais fortes que ele poderia imaginar, e que não deveria pegar leve com nenhum deles. Haku ficou tenso por um minuto antes de se preparar para ser o próximo a confrontar um deles, ele decidiu usar tudo de seu próprio arsenal se quer sair dessa vivo. Pois Zabuza precisa muito dele para criar uma revolução no País da Água.

Quando Hinata parou de girar, ela conseguiu ficar de pés por um minuto antes de sentir seus pés se amolecendo e então estava prestes a cair. Mas Naruto rapidamente apareceu perto dela e a segurou antes de cair e exclamou preocupada mente com lágrimas nos olhos dele, "Hinata-chan! você está bem?!"

Hinata sorriu docemente, acariciou a face do Naruto e disse, "Eu... estou... bem... Naruto-kun"

Naruto a abraçou perto dizendo, "Shhh.. não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem, tá bem?"

Ele então a carregou em estilo de noiva e foi até Shino e Daomaru que ficaram preocupados pelo bem estar dela. Naruto entregou Hinata para os braços dele dizendo, "Shino, leve Tazuna e Hinata-chan para uma das casas aqui como esconderijo. Eu vou terminar isso o mais rápido possível. E Daomaru" - disse Naruto olhando para o filhotinho seriamente, "Vai com Shino e proteja Tazuna e Hinata-chan, por favor, eles precisam muito de você, eu ficarei bem"

Daomaru ficou histérico, pois ele de maneira nenhuma queria abandonar aquele que se preocupa profundamente, mas ele viu pela voz do Naruto que ele falou sério. Então, mesmo que ele não gosta disso nem um pouco, principalmente que ele irá enfrentar um inimigo que parece ser muito forte, ele latiu dizendo que faria, pois sabia que por outro lado é a coisa certa a fazer, que esses dois vão mesmo precisar de ajuda e Daomaru gosta muito deles. Daí então ele saltou para cima do Naruto, o lambeu e se esfregou nele, gemendo, como se estivesse implorando para que tome muito cuidado.

Naruto sorriu, fez carinho nele e disse enquanto segurava Daomaru, "Não se preocupe amigão, eu vou ficar bem"

Daí então ele se virou para Shino, ele sentiu emoções de dúvida e preocupação nele. Naruto então disse, "Por favor Shino, deixe que eu cuide disso, é pela própria segurança de Tazuna e de vocês"

Shino queria argumentar, mas sabe que não adiantaria, então ele disse, "Não morra... vamos Tazuna e Daomaru"

Daomaru então saltou dos braços do Naruto, foi até perto de Tazuna que então ele disse, "Ok, eu conheço algumas pessoas e que um deles é médico"

Shino balançou a cabeça e virou as costas. Naruto invocou um clone para carregar Tazuna o mais rápido que puder. Não querendo que haja risco deles serem pegos na luta de Itachi contra Zabuza. Então Shino, Daomaru e o clone de Naruto que carrega Tazuna saltaram para fora da ponte e correram pela água até a floresta.

Haku viu que eles estavam fugindo e correu até eles, mas Naruto rapidamente apareceu na frente dele num flash vermelho e o chutou pela cara e o enviou até a água embaixo da ponte e caiu de pés na água. Naruto foi onde Haku caiu e ficou cara a cara com ele.

"Eu vejo que tem que ser assim, eu sabia que isso acabaria entre nós, é uma pena" - disse Haku com um tom triste

"Eu também não gosto nem um pouco do que vamos fazer, eu não quero que seja assim entre nós. Por favor pare" - implorou Naruto

"Eu sinto muito Naruto-kun, mas eu havia prometido pelo Zabuza-sama que eu faria o sonho dele vir a realidade" - disse Haku tristemente

"Eu sei de tudo que acontece aqui em Kirigakure, sei tudo está corrompido graças as loucuras do Mizukage e sei que vocês fazem isso para ter dinheiro o suficiente para contratarem um exercito de shinobis e se rebelarem contra ele" - disse Naruto

Isso fez Haku ficar surpreso que ele sabe dos acontecimentos que acontecem no País da Água, então ele tirou a máscara para mostrar um sorriso, "Que bom que você não está cego de tudo que acontece por aqui Naruto-kun, então você entende porque eu tenho que fazer isso. Eu perdi minha família graças as desgraças que o Mizukage faz por aqui só por causa do meu kekkei genkai, até quando fui encontrada pelo Zabuza-sama e cuidou de mim. Eu faço isso por Kiri e Zabuza-sama"

"E entende que eu não posso deixar você fazer isso, eu fui dado a missão de proteger Tazuna até que a ponte seja construída e então o povo daqui não possa mais viver com fome" - disse Naruto seriamente

"Vejo que isso será uma batalha que nunca tive antes, eu sei do seu poder Naruto-kun, até vejo que também você herdou a técnica famosa de teleportação do seu pai quando você surgiu rapidamente na minha frente antes de ter me chutado" - disse Haku sorrindo

E com isso Naruto sorriu e disse, "Hai, sei que cedo ou mais tarde, os segredos sobre mim iriam ser espalhadas pelo mundo inteiro, não é nenhuma surpresa que você já sabe disso. Eu até fiquei surpreso que você é que nem eu, mas isso não me impede de ter que impedir você"

Haku então pôs sua máscara de volta na cara dele, "Então vamos descobrir qual das nossas habilidades vence, seu **Mokuton** ou meu **Hyoton** "

"Aqui vou eu Haku" - disse Naruto que então os dois começaram a batalha que será lembrada por todo País da Água

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**DIFICULDADES**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus**

(Casa de Tazuna, Cinco Minutos Depois)

Sasuke estava andando de frente para trás. Kakashi estava lendo seu livro. Sakura estava observando Sasuke apaixonadamente. Kiba e Akamaru estavam observando por fora da janela. Inari e Tsunami estavam com eles, sentados esperando pacientemente.

Tudo estava quieto até que Kakashi olhou do seu livro dizendo, "Algo está vindo"

Todo mundo olhou para ele, exceto Kiba quem havia verificado e disse, "Hai, eu vejo eles, parece haver trinta deles vindo"

Kakashi foi até a janela, "Aquele na frente com uma katana grande é Takenshi da névoa sangrenta, eu cuido dele. Sasuke, Kiba vocês estão comigo. Sakura você leva Akamaru, Tsunami e Inari até o porão que parece ser impossível para um bandido localizar. Takenshi parece ser o único shinobi entre eles, então tirando deles, os outros não irão perceber."

"Espera, Akamaru precisa ficar comigo pela nossa combinação de ataques" - disse Kiba

Kakashi então olhou para Kiba, "Eu sei Kiba, mas devesse Akamaru ficar ferido ou pior, você não será capaz de se focar nessa luta como foi quando lutou contra Yumi. Aliás, eles precisam dele em caso se alguém achar a porta do porão e então protege-los"

Kiba olhou para baixo, mas balançou a cabeça. Kakashi puxou um pergaminho da bolsa dele, espalhou sangue nela e numa explosão de fumaça, apareceu uma bola pontuda saindo dela com uma corrente presa nela e com uma bomba papel nela.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke que puxou umas kunais e shurikens, se preparando para atacar, então ela disse, "Sasuke-kun, cuidado"

Sasuke soltou um suspiro e disse, "Você também Sakura. Essa é minha chance de provar mim mesmo, faça contar"

Sakura balançou a cabeça e pegou Akamaru, Inari e Tsunami e os levou até o porão, o que é difícil de ser visto por trás dos armários da cozinha, embaixo da torneira. Kiba fechou os armários depois que estavam dentro e foi até a sala para se juntar ao Kakashi e Sasuke na luta.

Kakashi olhou para seus estudantes, "Vocês estão prontos?"

Ambos balançaram as cabeças. Kakashi então disse, "Ok, vamos nessa"

Kiba abriu a porta e imediatamente se abaixou como o Kakashi saiu dando dois passos fora. Girou em volta uma vez com a corrente na sua mão e a lançou contra Takenshi.

Takenshi viu isso vindo, "Merda!"

Ele pegou os dois homens perto dele e os alinhou para frente rapidamente. Kakashi rapidamente foi para dentro e Kiba fechou a porta. Kakashi pôs seus dedos indicadores e médios juntos e disse, "Boom"

A bola pontuda atingiu um bandido no peito antes que se explodiu, enviando vários espinhos em toda parte, atingindo muitos bandidos. Takenshi que teve os dois bandidos na frente dele foi empurrado para trás por alguns dos espinhos desde que uns atingiram ambos homens e ficou preso no segundo homem. Ele atirou ambos homens de lado e avançou até a casa.

Kiba, Sasuke e Kakashi agacharam no chão e lentamente olharam para cima para ver alguns arranhões nas paredes devido a explosão e alguns espinhos que passaram pela casa, foi visto alguns bandidos gritando de dor e muitas partes dos corpos deles atirados em todo lugar da destruição. Mas não podem terem visto a única coisa que assegurou vitória, que foi o Takenshi.

Takenshi veio quebrando a parede da casa e agarrou Kakashi pela garganta e o atirou até o segundo andar. Ele se virou rapidamente e chutou Sasuke pela face dele, o enviando até a parede por trás dele.

Kiba agiu e tentou atacar Takenshi com um chute. Takenshi viu isso e agiu rapidamente e pisou na perna dele antes que mova. Kiba gritou de dor e foi pego pelo capuz dele e atirado até uma parede da casa.

"Isso é tudo que pode fazer garoto?" - comentou Takenshi que antes de ir pegar Kiba de novo, ele sentiu alguém o chutar pelas pernas embaixo dele

Quando olhou para trás, ele viu Kakashi atirando um chute mirada nele. Takenshi bloqueia e atira a perna dele para fora do caminho. Kakashi tentou fazer isso de novo e tirou sua badana, mas de novo é parado por Takenshi que atira uma shuriken na mão dele. Kakashi bloqueia a shuriken com sua luva ANBU que tinha um pedaço de metal no meio dela.

Kakashi então viu Takenshi trazer sua longa katana até ele. A lâmina corta o teto como se cai para baixo, Kakashi prepara duas kunais em cada mão para bloquear o ataque. A força da lamina desceu até o Kakashi. Mas antes de se colidir com ele, Kakashi chutou ele pelas bolas e isso fez Takenshi cair de joelhos de muita dor. Kakashi aproveitou e chutou a espada para fora das mãos dele.

Logo quando a katana dele saiu de suas mãos, ele pegou Kakashi pelo seu pé e o atirou até a geladeira da cozinha. Sasuke corre até Takenshi e o chuta pelas costas dele e que o fez cair de barriga no chão. Sasuke então pegou uma kunai e tentou ataca-lo com isso. Takenshi chutou Sasuke pelas pernas e fez o Uchiha cair no chão. Daí então Takenshi se levantou pegando Sasuke pela camisa e o atirou até uma parede da cozinha.

Logo quando Takenshi ia até um deles ele ouviu alguém exclamando, " **T** **suga** (Presa Passando)!"

Ele olhou para trás e viu um vórtice espiral indo em direção dele. Takenshi saltou para fora do caminho antes de ser atingido e Kiba foi para a cozinha e acabou destruindo a maioria da casa. Takenshi se encontrou com Kiba fora dizendo, "Isso já é uma boa técnica garoto"

Antes de ele ir até o Kiba, ele ouviu por trás dele alguém exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca múltiplas bolas pequenas de fogo

Takenshi saltou para fora do alcance das bolas de fogo e foram direto até o Kiba. Kiba se abaixou o melhor que pode e viu as bolas pequenas de fogo passando por ele, então ele olhou para Sasuke exclamando, "Droga Sasuke! você quase me matou!"

Sasuke ficou parado respirando com dificuldade pensando, "Droga! meu pulso direito ainda está molenga e ainda dói. Eu não vou ser capaz de executar outro jutsu!"

Takenshi ficou rindo e pôs suas mãos juntas, "Parece que eu vou ter que dar uma bela surra em vocês antes de mata-los, **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Técnica de Ocultação na Névoa)!" a área em volta ficou cercada por uma névoa densa

Kiba e Sasuke olharam em volta assustados. O que preocupou eles mais foi quando eles ouviram, " **Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu** (Jutsu Clone de Água)!"

De repente, ambos garotos sentiram serem surrados e chutados muitas vezes. Takenshi deixou eles vivos, então ele poderia usar eles como sacos de pancadas, sendo torturados pelos clones de água.

Kakashi se levantou de onde estava e tomou dois passos fora e ouviu os dois garotos gritando de dor, "Sasuke, Kiba, aguentem!"

Ele então foi até onde estavam e puxou sua badana para revelar seu sharingan, sendo capaz de ver duas figuras estarem torturando seus estudantes. Ele então rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca uma grande bola de fogo

Atirando a bola de fogo pelo centro, a explosão da bola de fogo causou a névoa a se dissipar e empurrando o resto da névoa de volta, causando-a se limpar. Takenshi caiu do choque da explosão e pegou a memoria do seu clone, mostrando que desapareceu de estar próximo da explosão, ele estava tarde de virar as costas quando ele viu Kakashi socar na cara dele.

Atingindo o chão, antes de ele se recuperar, ele sentiu algo morder ele em todo seu corpo. Olhando para baixo ele viu vários cachorros o mordendo pelos braços e pernas. Ele então pensou, "Quando Kakashi fez isso?!"

Ele teve dificuldades de se libertar quando ele ouviu, "Acabou Takenshi"

Takenshi olhou para frente e viu Kakashi indo até ele com uma mão carregada de eletricidade. Kakashi então exclamou quando chegou bem perto dele, "Tome isso! **Raikiri** (Corte Relâmpago)!"

Kakashi chegou e acertou Takenshi pelo peito dele que saiu pelas costas dele. Os cachorros do Kakashi se dissiparam e a mão do Kakashi ainda estava no peito dele quando Takenshi agarrou o braço do Kakashi. Ele pegou toda a sua força restante de segurar firme o braço do Kakashi que então disse, "Kaboom"

Kakashi olhou para a camisa de Takenshi somente para fazer os olhos dele se arregalarem, "Droga! bombas de papel!"

Uma explosão podia ser ouvida de longe.

* * *

(Uma Pequena Casa na Vila)

A cabeça do Shino se levantou dizendo, "Ouve uma explosão na sua casa Tazuna"

Tazuna se levantou desesperadamente, "Minha família está lá! eu tenho que ir lá!"

Shino agarrou o ombro dele, "Não, você não pode ir"

"Mas porque não?! eles podem estar mortos ou feridos!" - exclamou Tazuna desesperadamente

"E indo para lá, um inimigo pode ainda estar lá, pegar você de surpresa e te matar. Então toda a vila aqui estará perdida" - disse Shino

Tazuna olhou para o chão, mas Shino tentou acalmar ele, "Não se preocupe Tazuna-san. Eu vou checar"

Tazuna sorriu, "Arigato Shino"

Shino então olhou para Daomaru que estava ao lado deles, e viu o filhote gemendo de tanta preocupação que estava com Naruto. Shino viu o motivo de ele estar assim, então se agachou e disse gentilmente com ele, "Não se preocupe Daomaru, Naruto é forte, ele vai ficar bem"

Com isso Daomaru então deu um sorrisinho pela asseguração do Shino, ele sabe que seu melhor amigo é forte, que sabe bem cuidar de si mesmo. Mas ele é muito importante para ele que mesmo assim não para de se preocupar tanto com ele. Então Daomaru ficou silenciosamente rezando para que nada acontecesse com Naruto.

Shino então se levantou e foi para um quarto onde Hinata estava e viu ela sendo tratada por uma senhora idosa, "Como está Hinata?"

"Ela está bem, tudo que ela precisa é só de descanso" - disse a senhora idosa

Shino agradeceu ela, saiu do quarto e foi para perto de Tazuna dizendo, "Eu vou ver o que aconteceu e traze-los para cá. Daomaru, pode cuidar dele até eu voltar?"

Tazuna agradeceu a ele e Daomaru latiu dizendo que vai cuidar dele até Shino voltar. Então Shino saiu da casa em direção a casa destruída de Tazuna.

* * *

(Casa de Tazuna)

Kakashi foi capaz de sair da força da explosão, mas ficou com feridas, cortes e queimaduras em toda parte do corpo dele, sua jaqueta Jounin queimada e sua badana destruída, como também suas calças queimadas e sua camisa arrebentada. Ele olhou em volta e viu Kiba alguns pés de distancia, estava inconsciente perto da árvore. Virando sua cabeça para outro lado, ele viu Sasuke perto da casa destruída. Olhando para o centro, ele viu algumas partes de Takenshi atiradas em toda parte.

Tendo dificuldades de se levantar, ele olhou e viu Sakura empurrando algumas partes da casa para fora do caminho dela e então correu até eles com Akamaru que rapidamente foi até Kiba e começou a gemer e se esfregar nele de preocupação. Sakura foi rapidamente até o Sasuke e pôs a cabeça dele no colo dela. Ele até viu Inari e Tsunami saindo da casa destruída e indo até eles.

Kakashi foi e pegou Kiba, com Akamaru ao lado dele de preocupação. Ele então caminhou até onde Sakura estava e pôs Kiba perto do Sasuke. Kakashi então desmaiou de tanta fraqueza.

Tsunami achou alguns travesseiros nas partes da casa destruída e as pôs nas cabeças de Kiba e Kakashi. Então ela olha para Sakura, "Sakura-san, o que faremos agora?"

Sakura começou a cair em lágrimas, "Eu não sei..."

Inari olhou para sua casa destruída e começou a chorar. Tsunami ouviu ele chorar e tentou acalmar ele, abraçando ele. Akamaru estava sentado perto do Kiba quando suas orelhas se levantaram e começou a rosnar.

Sakura olhou para a direção onde Akamaru estava rosnando e viu uns bandidos estando lá, um deles falou, "Olha o que temos aqui, sobreviventes prontos para morrerem"

Outro falou, "Hai, Gato disse para trazer o garoto e matar todo mundo"

Os remanescentes homens tiraram suas armas e começaram a se moverem até eles. Sakura olhou como eles ficarão pertos e mais pertos, antes que ela possa fazer alguma coisa. Ela viu alguém parar na frente dela e socar o homem na barriga e que o fez voar para trás.

Sakura ficou aliviada que era o Shino, então ele disse, "Sakura-san, você está bem?"

Sakura balançou a cabeça, "Hai, alguns de nós está bem. Enquanto ao Naruto e os outros?"

Shino se virou para os bandidos enquanto diz, "Hinata está inconsciente e está com Daomaru, Tazuna e uma amiga. Naruto e Itachi-sensei estão no meio de uma luta na ponte e eu não sei quem está ganhando"

Sakura teve um olhar preocupado na face dela, mas então ela viu os bandidos marcharem até eles, "Shino, cuidado!"

Shino invocou seus insetos feitos de lava e quando foi até eles, derreteu eles um por um até a morte. Até o ultimo bandido ter sido morto, Shino enviou seus insetos para cuidar dos que estavam inconscientes antes de ele aparecer. Sakura ficou intrigada ao ter percebida que essa é uma das habilidades **Yoton** (Lava) que ele havia criado.

Shino então se virou até a família de Tazuna dizendo, "Eu irei levar vocês onde Tazuna está, não se preocupem, ele está bem"

Isso deixou Inari e Tsunami aliviados que ele está bem, apesar de terem perdido a casa, mas pelo menos não perderam Tazuna. Shino então tirou de seu bolso, uma pílula de chakra e a deu para Akamaru para recarregar seu chakra, "Aqui Akamaru, come isso"

Akamaru comeu a pílula e então sentiu seu chakra voltando e então seu pelo ficou vermelho e executou o **Henge** (Transformação) que então se transformou em Kiba.

"Akamaru, você carrega Kiba e Sasuke, eu carrego Kakashi. Vamos" - disse Shino que então todo mundo se levantou e o seguiu onde os outros estão

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**MADEIRA VS GELO**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(A Ponte)

Haku então pôs sua máscara de volta na cara dele, "Então vamos descobrir qual das nossas habilidades vence, seu **Mokuton** (Madeira) ou meu **Hyoton** (Gelo)"

"Aqui vou eu Haku" - disse Naruto que então ele e Haku avançaram para cima um do outro

Naruto o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Haku se desviou e se protegeu de todas elas e o contra-atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto se desviou e se protegeu de todas elas, agarrou um chute de Haku e o enviou para cima. Enquanto esteve no ar, Haku preparou suas agulhas e os atirou até Naruto. Naruto sacou sua Katana e os atirou para fora de seu alcance.

Haku então desceu até ele e tentou ataca-lo com um chute voador. Naruto bloqueou o chute e tentou soca-lo. Haku pisou no soco dele, fez uma pirueta para frente e tentou chuta-lo pelas costas. Naruto saltou para desviar do chute, se virou e deu um chute voador pela face de Haku, fazendo ele parar na água alguns centímetros atrás. Naruto então avançou para cima de Haku e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Haku ficou bloqueando e desviando de todas elas por alguns minutos, saltou para evitar de ser chutado entre as pernas e deu um chute voador pela cara dele, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então parou alguns centímetros de distancia na água. Haku avançou para cima de Naruto que havia se levantado e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto desapareceu num flash vermelho e rapidamente apareceu por trás dele e acertou na parte de trás da cabeça dele com um soco, fazendo Haku ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia na água.

Naruto então pegou umas shurikens e os atirou até Haku. Haku se levantou, pegou uma agulha e bloqueou de todas elas. Naruto então mudou a rota de direção das shurikens até Haku porque os havia amarrado com cordas de arame nelas. Haku bateu todas elas para fora de seu alcance e viu mais uma vez as shurikens indo até ele. Haku então viu as cordas que prendiam as shurikens e então as cortou com suas agulhas miradas nelas, e fez as shurikens caírem na água.

Naruto então sacou sua katana e correu em direção de Haku e o atacou com uma barragem de ataques de sua katana. Haku se protegeu de todas elas com suas agulhas e tentou ataca-lo com suas agulhas servidas como espadas. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, bloqueou uma agulha de Haku e tentou ataca-lo com sua katana. Haku desapareceu e rapidamente apareceu bem acima de Naruto no ar e atirou nele com uma chuva de agulhas.

Naruto bloqueou de todas elas e saltou para cima de Haku. Eles ficaram no ar atacando um ao outro com ataques e se desviando, bloqueando de todas elas por alguns minutos. Quando eles pararam no chão, eles atacaram um ao outro com uma barragem de shurikens e agulhas atiradas um ao outro. No final, quando eles ficaram sem shurikens e sem agulhas, Naruto então as levantou da água com cordas de arame e os enviou até Haku.

Haku ficou alguns minutos se desviando, bloqueando e saltando para fora do alcance de todas elas. Então Haku pegou várias agulhas que estavam boiando na água e cortou as cordas de arame que prendiam várias shurikens que estavam indo até ela sem parar, jogando suas agulhas para cortar as cordas. Naruto e Haku foram para cima de um ao outro e atacaram um ao outro com socos, chutes, desviando, bloqueando de todas elas e tendo momentos em que acertavam um ao outro por meio de suas teleportações avançadas por alguns minutos.

Naruto então pegou um chute do Haku e o chutou na barriga duas vezes e na terceira vez, o enviou para trás, depois puxou ele de volta com cordas de arame que ficaram amarradas na perna dele e socou ele pela cara, tendo feito Haku ser atirado para trás que então Haku rapidamente pegou uma agulha e cortou a corda antes de ser puxado de novo enquanto esteve no ar e ficou de pés na água. Naruto avançou para cima de Haku e mirou um soco na cara dele. Haku se agachou do soco, chutou ele pelo queixo, depois pela barriga duas vezes, tendo feito Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia na água.

Naruto se levantou, então desapareceu num flash vermelho, apareceu por trás de Haku e socou ele por trás, fazendo Haku ser atirado para trás que então parou na água alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto correu até Haku e mirou um chute na cara dele. Haku se levantou, se agachou para desviar do chute e chutou duas vezes pela barriga dele, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então parou na água alguns centímetros de distancia. Haku avançou para cima de Naruto e mirou um chute na barriga dele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Haku bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco no peito dele. Naruto se agachou para desviar do soco e chutou Haku pela barriga, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia na água.

Naruto avançou para cima de Haku que havia levantado e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Haku ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele desapareceu para evitar o soco e rapidamente apareceu por trás de Naruto que então chutou pelas costas dele, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para frente. Haku então apareceu na frente de Naruto e chutou pela cara dele, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia na água.

Naruto se levantou, viu que Haku avançou para cima dele com um chute mirado na cara dele, então ele rolou entre as pernas de Haku para evitar o chute e fez um chute giratório pelas costas dele. Haku virou rapidamente para trás para bloquear o chute, mas o impacto fez com que Haku parasse bem atrás. Naruto ficou decepcionado que achava que o chute dele carregado de super força, daria um fim nisso.

Naruto e Haku sorriram um para outro, até que Naruto disse, "Devo dizer, você é sem duvida muito forte, não sabia que você faz um **Shushin No Jutsu** (Técnica De Cintilação Corporal) tão rápido que rivalizaria o meu avançado **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Jutsu do Deus Voador do Trovão)"

"Eu digo o mesmo para você Naruto-kun, esse seu chute deixou meu braço molenga, mas acho que chegou a hora de levarmos a sério nisso não é?" - perguntou Haku

Naruto sorriu e disse, "Hai, acho que seria melhor agora esquentarmos as coisas, como a terreno aqui em baixo da água, posso utilizar **Mokuton** , então a terra está a meu favor"

Daí então Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudama** (Liberação de Madeira: Bola de Madeira)!" que então soltou pela boca várias bolas de madeira que foram até Haku

Haku ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas por alguns minutos, então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyodama no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Bola de Gelo)!" que então soltou pela boca que surpreendentemente passou pela mascara dele, várias bolas de gelo que foram até Naruto

Naruto ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas por alguns minutos, então ele correu até Haku fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Kenmoku no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Punho de Madeira)!" que então seu soco direito se formou em um punho grande de madeira que estava prestes a ir até Haku

Haku rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Kenhyo no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Punho de Gelo)!" que então seu soco esquerdo se formou em um punho grande feito de gelo que então foi até Naruto

No momento quando Naruto e Haku colidiram seus ataques um ao outro, resultou em uma grande explosão que fez eles voarem para trás centímetros de distancia. Naruto e Haku correram em direção um do outro e atacaram um ao outro com socos, chutes e se bloquearam e desviaram de todas elas. Então no final, fez eles socarem a cara um do outro que os fez voarem para trás alguns centímetros de distancia na água

Eles se levantaram e rapidamente fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão enquanto exclamavam ao mesmo tempo, " **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)!, **Hyoton: Hyoryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Dragão de Gelo)!"

E então surgiram dois dragões enormes feitos de madeira e gelo. Naruto e Haku enviaram seus dragões um para outro. No momento em que se colidiram, os dragões ficaram em uma batalha um contra outro para ver quem venceria. Naruto e Haku estavam dando suas forças para seus dragões para que vençam o outro. Por alguns minutos, os dois dragões ficaram lutando contra um ao outro, o de madeira ter conseguido empurrar o de gelo e quase chegar até Haku e do gelo conseguido empurrar o de madeira até Naruto. No final, quando os dragões estiveram no meio, eles se destruíram e causou uma grande explosão, o que fez Naruto e Haku serem mais uma vez enviados para trás devido a grande explosão.

Naruto e Haku se levantaram e correram até um ao outro e atacaram um ao outro com socos, chutes, desviando e bloqueando e tendo momentos em que acertavam um ao outro por meio de suas teleportações avançadas por alguns minutos. Haku então pegou um chute de Naruto, o enviou para cima e enviou suas agulhas até ele. Naruto pegou sua katana e bloqueou todas elas.

Quando Naruto chegou no chão, ele atacou Haku com uma barragem de ataques de sua katana. Haku se desviou de todas elas, saltou para trás, pegou duas agulhas e avançou até Naruto. Os dois ficaram atacando um ao outro com suas laminas, se desviando e bloqueando por alguns minutos.

Com um forte batimento de laminas, fez com que Naruto e Haku fossem empurrados bem para trás. Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica da Grande Floresta)!" que então nasceu árvores que se formaram em ramos pontudas no braço direto de Naruto e foram até Haku

Haku saltou se desviando de todos os ramos pontudos por alguns minutos e então fez um único selo de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Makyō Hakuhyō** (Espelho Demoníaco de Gelo Fino)!" que então surgiu na frente de Haku um espelho feito de gelo que bloqueou os ramos pontudos de Naruto, então Haku entrou para dentro do espelho e desapareceu junto com ele

Naruto fez seus ramos voltarem para o braço dele e olhou em volta, depois então sentiu Haku apareceu por trás dele e o atirou com uma agulha. Naruto saltou para o lado para evitar a agulha e viu Haku aparecendo na frente dele dentro do espelho atirando várias agulhas até ele. Naruto ficou alguns minutos se desviando das agulhas de Haku que ficava atirando enquanto surgia em todos os lados ao mesmo tempo dentro de seu espelho.

Daí então Naruto fez um único selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante)!" que então surgiu varias estacas de madeira em cada parte de seu corpo e então as atirou em toda parte como projeteis

As estacas atigiram o espelho de Haku que estava no ar que a fez se quebrar pela força do impacto e de ser muito pontuda. Haku foi obrigado a abandonar o espelho dele e ir para cima de Naruto. Naruto então pegou duas estacas de seu corpo e as atirou para cima de Haku. Haku se desviou das estacas passando por elas no meio. Naruto então fez um selo de mão e as estacas se expandiram ao lados para furar Haku.

Haku então foi atingido pelas estacas, mas ele se reverteu em gelo, tendo mostrado que era um **Hyo Bunshin** (Clone de Gelo). Haku então apareceu na frente um pouco distante de Naruto. Naruto então saltou para o ar e atirou várias estacas de madeira em todos os lados para garantir que Haku não se desviasse. Haku então rapidamente fez um único selo de mão exclamando, " **Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu** (Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Nada Magnífica)!" que então surgiu gelo que se formou em uma cúpula rapidamente em volta de Haku, para protege-lo das estacas voadoras

As estacas ficaram batendo em todas as partes e até na cúpula, mas isso não causou nenhum dano na cúpula de gelo por ser bastante resistente até e explosões. Naruto então parou de atirar as estacas e caiu de pés no chão. Haku deixou a cúpula se desfazer. Naruto então fez as estacas voltarem para dentro de seu corpo e prosseguiu com um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira)!" que então soltou pela boca, um jato raízes que ficaram girando até a direção de Haku

Haku sem perder tempo, fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Progétil de Gelo)!" que então soltou pela boca que passou pela mascara, um jato de gelo que foi até o ataque de Naruto

Quando os ataques se colidiram, eles ficaram lutando um contra o outro para ver quem ganhasse. Naruto e Haku aplicaram força nos seus ataques para que ganhassem esse duelo. Por alguns minutos, teve momentos em que as raízes vencessem o gelo e iam para Haku, e o gelo vencesse as raízes e iam até Naruto. No final, os ataques foram destruídos e causou uma explosão e isso fez Naruto e Haku desta vez conseguirem resistir a explosão para não serem mandados para longe.

Quando a fumaça da explosão se desfez, Naruto e Haku partiram para cima um do outro e contra-atacaram um ao outro com socos, chutes, desviando e bloqueando e tendo momentos em que acertavam um ao outro por meio de suas teleportações avançadas por alguns minutos. Até que os dois colidiram socos um com outro e depois os dois saltaram para trás, ficando um pouco afastados um do outro.

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Daisoju** (Liberação de Madeira: Lança da Grande Árvore)!" que então surgiu da água raízes grossas gigantes indo até Haku

Haku saltou para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas que ficavam aumentando e se multiplicando por alguns minutos e então fez na água um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō** (Liberação de Gelo: Lanças de Gelo do Assassinato Certeiro)! que então surgiu de baixo espinhos gigantes feitos de gelo contra atacando as raízes grossas do Naruto

Naruto e Haku ficaram por alguns minutos fazendo força nos seus ataques, as raízes grossas e os espinhos de gelo surgindo simultaneamente da água e atacando um ao outro, elas ficarem se empurrando e se multiplicando para se baterem uma contra a outra, até que no final resultou em uma explosão enorme que fez ambos Naruto e Haku serem atirados bem para trás.

Naruto então avançou até Haku e tentou soca-lo na cara dele. Haku bloqueou o soco, batendo a mão dele pro lado e tentou chuta-lo na cara de Naruto. Naruto bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na cara dele. Haku agarrou o chute e chutou na cara dele, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia na água. Haku avançou para cima dele que se levantou, saltou e fez um conjunto de chutes voadores no Naruto. Naruto bloqueou todos os chutes, no final agarrou um chute de Haku e o chutou na barriga que o fez voar para trás alguns centímetros de distancia.

Quando Haku pousou na água, Naruto rapidamente apareceu por trás de Haku num flash vermelho e o chutou pelas costas, tendo feito ir para frente no ar alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto apareceu no ar acima do Haku num flash vermelho e o socou pelas costas que o fez cair na água. Haku pousou na água, tirou muitas agulhas de seu bolso e as atirou para cima de Naruto. Naruto pegou sua katana e as tirou do seu caminho.

Naruto tentou acertar Haku com sua katana. Haku desapareceu e rapidamente apareceu por trás de Naruto e o chutou pelas costas, tendo feito ele voar para frente. Haku apareceu pelo ar na frente de Naruto e o chutou na cara, tendo feito ele voar para trás que então parou na água alguns centímetros atrás. Naruto se levantou, sacou shurikens e as atirou até Haku.

Haku pegou uma agulha e as atirou para fora de seu caminho e avançou para cima de Naruto que havia pego sua katana. Quando os dois se colidiram um com outro, eles ficaram atacando um ao outro com suas laminas, desviando e bloqueando um do outro por alguns minutos.

Com o forte batimento de laminas, fez eles serem empurrados para trás que então ficaram por alguns centímetros de distancia de um do outro. Naruto então guardou sua katana e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira)!" que então soltou um jato de raízes pela boca que foi indo direto até Haku que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Haku fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Kenhyo no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Punho de Gelo)!" que então suas mãos se formaram em dois punhos grandes de gelo e então ele foi indo direto até Naruto e o atacou com uma barragem de socos

Naruto ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, então ele saltou para trás para evitar o ataque e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)!" que então surgiu de baixo dele, um dragão enorme de madeira que foi indo direto até Haku que desfez os punhos e ficou por alguns minutos desviando do dragão

Haku então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyogan Domu** (Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Nada Magnífica)!" que então surgiu gelo em volta dele que se formou em uma cúpula grande que ficou bloqueando o dragão de madeira por alguns minutos que então o dragão explodiu e Haku desfez a cúpula

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudama** (Liberação de Madeira: Bola de Madeira)!" que então soltou várias bolas de madeira pela boca que foram indo direto até Haku que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas

Haku então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyotatsumaki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Tornado de Gelo)!" que então surgiu um tornado grande de gelo em volta dele que bloqueou as bolas de madeira e foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu um escudo feito de madeira com uma cabeça de dragão nela que ficou bloqueando o tornado de gelo por alguns minutos que então o tornado se desfez

Naruto desfez o escudo, sacou sua katana e avançou para cima de Haku que então atacou ele com uma barragem de cortes. Haku ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, saltou para trás para desviar do corte, pegou duas agulhas, avançou para cima de Naruto e atacou ele com uma barragem de cortes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas.

Naruto bloqueou um corte e mirou sua katana na barriga dele. Haku desapareceu, apareceu por cima dele e atirou uma chuva de agulhas nele. Naruto bloqueou todas elas com sua katana, então saltou para cima de Haku no ar e então os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com suas laminas, desviando e bloqueando do outro.

Até que então quando eles pararam na água eles guardaram suas laminas e fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão enquanto exclamavam ao mesmo tempo, " **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)!" " **Hyoton: Hyoryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Dragão de Gelo)!" que então surgiram dois dragões enormes de madeira e gelo e quando se colidiram um com outro, ficaram tendo momentos em que um vencia o outro por meio de empurrões por alguns minutos, até que então ambos explodiram e fez Naruto e Haku serem atirados para trás que então ficaram centímetros de distancia um do outro

Naruto surgiu por trás de Haku num flash vermelho e socou ele pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para frente. Naruto surgiu na frente de Haku num flash vermelho e chutou ele pela cara, fazendo Haku ser atirado para trás que então ficou na água alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto avançou para cima de Haku que havia se levantado e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Haku ficou por alguns minutos desviando e bloqueando de todas elas, Haku então agarrou a mão dele e o chutou pelo peito três vezes e na quarta vez fez ele ser atirado para trás alguns centímetros de distancia que então parou na água. Haku então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō** (Liberação de Gelo: Espelhos Demoníacos de Cristais de Gelo)!" que então surgiu vários espelhos de gelo ao redor de Naruto

Haku entrou para dentro de um espelho, pegou uma agulha e começou a aparecer em todos os espelhos e atirou milhares de agulhas até Naruto que havia se levantado. Naruto fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu em volta de Naruto, um escudo grande com uma cabeça de dragão que bloqueou todas as agulhas voadoras.

Enquanto esteve dentro do escudo, Naruto fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante)!" que então surgiu várias estacas de madeira no corpo que então lançou elas como projéteis que saiu pelo escudo de madeira e foram em toda parte e perfuraram todos os espelhos com muita força.

Haku foi forçado a abandonar os espelhos e saltou para trás. Naruto desfez o escudo e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira)!" que então soltou pela boca, um jato de raízes que ficaram girando e indo até direção de Haku

Haku fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyoheki** (Liberação de Gelo: Parede de Gelo)!" que então surgiu por baixo de Haku uma parede enorme feita de gelo com Haku em cima dele e parou o ataque de Nauto que depois se desfez

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudama** (Liberação de Madeira: Bola de Madeira)!" que então soltou pela boca, várias bolas de madeira até Haku que ficou em cima da parede grande de gelo

Haku saltou da parede de gelo se desviando das bolas de madeira do Naruto por alguns minutos e então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Progétil de Gelo)!" que então soltou pela boca um jato de gelo até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokutatsumaki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Tornado de Madeira)!" que então surgiu em volta de Naruto, um tornado grande feita de estacas de madeira que bloqueou o ataque de Haku e avançou até ele

Haku fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyotatsumaki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Tornado de Gelo)!" que então surgiu em volta de Haku, um tornado de gelo que avançou para cima do tornado criado por Naruto

Quando os tornados se colidiram, eles ficaram por alguns minutos lutando um contra outro e tendo momentos em que um consegue empurrar o outro e ir até Naruto e Haku. No final, os tornados acabaram se destruindo e resultou em uma grande explosão que fez Naruto e Haku serem empurrados para trás alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto e Haku ficaram parados distantes um do outro, olhando um para outro enquanto tomavam profundas respirações. Até que então Naruto fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan** (Técnica Secreta da Liberação de Madeira: Natividade de um Mundo de Árvores)!" que então surgiu de baixo da agua, várias raízes de arvores colossais que foram em direção de Haku

Haku saltou para trás para desviar das raízes imensas que iam até ela e até arvores que ficam criando estacas grandes que iam até ela por alguns minutos, até que no final, o lugar ficar toda coberta por uma floresta enorme e densa e ter água embaixo dela.

* * *

(Itachi Vs Zabuza)

Enquanto isso, isso fez Itachi e Zabuza onde estavam, ficarem bastante intrigados com o ataque de Naruto que então até Zabuza disse, "Então esse é o famoso poder de **Mokuton** , devo dizer que é impressionante, pois é a primeira vez que eu vejo tão de perto a habilidade lendária e esquecida do Shodai Hokage. Seu estudante me fascina muito Itachi"

"Naruto-kun é destinado a coisas maravilhosas, é por isso que eu tenho muito orgulho de ser o sensei dele, e vou ajuda-lo a alcançar essa grandeza. É uma das razões que não tenho nenhum desejo de morrer aqui" - disse Itachi sorrindo olhando para as arvores que Naruto invocou

Zabuza riu, "Então tente sobreviver de mim, pois não adiantaria nada ter que correr"

Itachi então olhou para Zabuza e os dois partiram para cima um do outro

* * *

(Naruto Vs Haku)

Enquanto isso Haku ficou olhando em volta no meio da floresta enorme e densa, não podia localizar Naruto facilmente, pois ele poderia estar escondido em uma das muitas arvores ao redor. Até que então Naruto surgiu na frente de Haku num flash vermelho e o socou na cara dele, Fazendo ele voar para trás alguns centímetros de distancia. Haku então foi pego por vários galhos de árvore que o agarraram nos braços e pernas como cordas.

Naruto então tomou proveito da situação, vendo que ele estava preso nos galhos das árvores que ele ordenou que fizessem, fez um selo de mão enquanto dizia, "Sinto muito Haku, mas você não me dá escolha, **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica da Grande Floresta)!" que então surgiu ramos pontudos no braço direito dele e foram em direção dele

Haku viu os ramos pontudos indo até ele e então canalizou chakra da natureza **Suiton** (Água) nas mãos dele e fez com que soltasse dos galhos que prendiam ele. Então ele pegou uma agulha e cortou os galhos que prendiam os pés dele e saltou para fora do caminho do ataque de Naruto. Os ramos pontudos ainda continuavam seguindo Haku, até que ele fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyotatsumaki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Tornado de Gelo)!" que então surgiu em volta dele um tornado grande de gelo que fez os ramos do Naruto se quebrarem e Haku fez o tornado ir até ele

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hotei)!" que então surgiu na frente de Naruto, uma mão gigante saindo de baixo da água que então ficou bloqueando o tornado de gelo para que não chegue até Naruto

No final, por alguns minutos, o tornado se desfez depois de ter lutado contra a mão de madeira gigante. Naruto então fez a mão gigante de madeira ir até Haku. Haku correu para trás para desviar da mão gigante de madeira que estava caindo em cima dela. Haku então conseguiu escapar da mão gigante que caiu na água e Naruto fez a mão desaparecer.

Naruto e Haku avançaram para cima um do outro e então ficaram trocando socos, chutes, desviando e bloqueando de um do outro e tendo momentos em que acertavam um ao outro por meio de suas teleportações avançadas por alguns minutos. Até que os dois terminaram com socos mirados nas caras de um do outro e isso resultou os dois serem atirados para trás alguns e pararem na água alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto se levantou e então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudama** (Liberação de Madeira: Bola de Madeira)!" que então atirou múltiplas bolas de madeira até Haku

Haku se levantou e então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyodama no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Bola de Gelo)!" que então soltou pela boca, passando pela mascara múltiplas bolas de gelo

Naruto e Haku ficaram atirando suas bolas um contra o outro por alguns minutos enquanto as bolas se colidiam e se dispensavam. Depois então, Naruto e Haku paparam de atirar suas bolas e então fizeram um selo de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, " **Taju Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica dos Múltiplos Clones de Madeira)!, **Taju Hyoton Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica dos Múltiplos Clones de Gelo)!" que então surgiu um exercito grande de clones de madeira e gelo perto de Naruto e Haku

Os clones avançaram para cima de um do outro, ficando por vários minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, chutes e desaparecendo. Até que no final, Naruto e Haku correram para cima um do outro e trocaram socos, chutes, bloqueando, desviando do outro e tendo momentos em que acertavam um ao outro por meio de suas teleportações avançadas por alguns minutos.

Os dois então colidiram seus socos e fez eles serem empurrados para trás que então ficaram alguns centímetros de distancia um do outro. Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante)!" que então surgiram estacas de madeira por todo o corpo dele, então ele atirou várias estacas até Haku que ficou correndo e saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas por alguns minutos. Naruto pegou duas estacas e os atirou até Haku que rapidamente saltou para outro lado para evitar de ser atingido, Naruto então fez um selo de mão e as estacas se expandiram, tendo feito Haku ser furado, mas então ele se desfez em gelo, tendo mostrado que era um **Hyo Bunshin**

Naruto detectou ele por cima dele que havia atirado várias agulhas nele e quando atingiram Naruto, ele havia se desfeito em madeira, tendo feito Haku perceber que era um **Moku Bunshin** (Clone de Madeira). Haku olhou em volta e ou viu ele exclamando por cima dele, " **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira)!" que então soltou um jato de raízes pela boca que foram indo direto até Haku que rapidamente saltou para outro lado para evitar de ser atingido

Haku então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyodama no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Bola de Gelo)!" que então soltou várias bolas de gelo pela boca que foram indo direto até Naruto que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Kenmoku no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Punho de Madeira)!" que então as mãos dele se tornaram punhos grandes feitos de madeira, então Naruto avançou para cima de Haku e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos

Haku ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, então ele saltou para trás para desviar do ataque e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso** (Liberação de Gelo: Lanças de Gelo do Assassinato Certeiro)!" que então surgiu vários espinhos pontudos saindo da água que foram indo direto até Naruto que havia saltado para todos os lados para desviar por alguns minutos

Naruto viu que os espinhos continuavam indo até ele, então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu um escudo grande feito de madeira com uma cabeça de dragão no meio dela que ficou bloqueando os espinhos pontudos por alguns minutos que então eles se desfizeram

Naruto desfez o escudo, avançou para cima de Haku e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Haku ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele mexeu sua cabeça para o lado para desviar do chute e chutou Naruto pela barriga e socou ele pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou na água alguns centímetros de distancia.

Haku avançou para cima de Naruto que havia se levantado e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou um chute e chutou Haku duas vezes pela cara e duas pela barriga, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou na água alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto avançou para cima de Haku que havia se levantado e avançou para cima de Naruto também e os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, chutes, bloqueando, desviando e tendo momentos em que eles acertavam um ao outro por meio de suas teleportações avançadas. Naruto então agarrou o soco de Haku e o enviou para cima no ar enquanto faz um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira)!" que então soltou um jato de raízes pela boca que foi indo direto até Haku

Haku fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Makyo Hakuhyo** (Liberação de Gelo: Espelho Demoníaco de Gelo Fino)!" que então surgiu um espelho de gelo na frente dele que havia bloqueado o jato de raízes como escudo e Haku entrou para dentro do espelho e sumiu junto com ele

Naruto sentiu ele por trás dele que então desviou de uma agulha mirada nele, então ele sentiu ele na frente dele e desviou de uma agulha mirada nele. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos saltando e correndo para todos os lados para desviar de Haku que ficava dentro do espelho e aparecendo por todos os lados atirando agulhas nele. Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante)!" que então surgiu estacas de madeira em todo o corpo dele e então Naruto atirou eles por todos os lados que então atingiu o espelho de Haku que acabou penetrando por causa da força do impacto e por ser muito pontuda, Haku então foi obrigado a abandonar o espelho

Naruto então atirou várias estacas de madeira até Haku que ficou por alguns minutos saltando e correndo para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas. Então Naruto partiu para cima de Haku e atacou ele com uma barragem de ataques de suas estacas que estavam em seu corpo. Haku desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, então Naruto expandiu seu braço direito em estacas e perfurou Haku que se dissolveu em gelo, tendo mostrado que era um **Hyo Bunshin**.

Naruto detectou ele por trás que então agarrou um soco e o atirou para frente, tendo feito Haku parar de pés na água alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto então saltou para cima e atirou várias estacas de madeira por todas as partes para impedir que Haku desviasse. Haku então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyogan Domu** (Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Nada Magnífica)!" que então surgiu uma cúpula de gelo em volta de Haku que havia bloqueado todas as estacas de madeira por alguns minutos que então no final Naruto parou de atira-las, fez as estacas voltarem para dentro do corpo dele e Haku desfez a cúpula.

Naruto sacou sua katana e Haku suas agulhas, partiram para cima de um do outro e atacaram um ao outro com cortes, bloqueando e desviando por alguns minutos. Até que então eles foram empurrados para trás pelo impacto de suas laminas. Naruto guardou sua katana, pegou várias shurikens e as atirou para cima de Haku que ficou bloqueando de todas elas com a ajuda de suas agulhas por alguns minutos. Então Haku atirou várias agulhas para cima de Naruto que pegou sua katana e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos.

Naruto guardou sua katana, avançou para cima de Haku e mirou um soco na cara dele. Haku bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na barriga dele. Haku bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Haku bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute no peito dele. Haku bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e mirou entre as pernas dele com um chute. Haku saltou e acertou na cara dele com um chute voador, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia na água.

Haku avançou para cima de Naruto que havia se levantado e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou bloqueando e desviando de todas elas por alguns minutos, então ele agarrou um chute de Haku e chutou ele pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia na água.

Naruto avançou para cima de Haku que havia se levantado, saltou e mirou um chute voador na cara dele. Haku bloqueou o chute e isso causou ele ser empurrado para trás pela força do chute e então os dois avançaram para cima um do outro e atacaram um ao outro com socos, chutes, bloqueando, desviando e tendo momentos em que acertavam um ao outro por meio de teleportaçoes por alguns minutos.

Até que então ambos acertaram na cara do outro com socos e que fez eles serem atirados para trás que então ficaram na água alguns centímetros de distancia. Então ambos se levantaram e atiraram suas shurikens e agulhas para cima do outro por alguns minutos. Até que então quando eles pararam, Naruto levantou suas shurikens por meio de cordas de arame e as enviou até Haku que ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas. Haku então sacou algumas agulhas e cortou as cordas que ficavam manipulando elas.

Então ambos fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, " **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira)!" " **Hyoton: Hyodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Progétil de Gelo)!" que então soltaram jatos de raízes e gelo pelas bocas que quando entraram em impacto com outro, ficaram por alguns minutos tendo momentos em que um vencia o outro por meio de empurrões, então no final causou uma explosão que fez eles serem atirados para trás que ficaram centímetros de distancia afastados do outro

Os dois ficaram olhando um por outro enquanto tomavam profundas respirações por alguns minutos até que Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Kenmoku no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Punho de Madeira)!" que então surgiu em suas mãos, dois socos grandes feitos de madeira e então Naruto avançou até Haku

Haku desviou dos socos grandes de madeira por alguns minutos, até que ele saltou para trás e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyoryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Dragão de Gelo)!" que então surgiu por trás dele, um dragão enorme feito de gelo que então avançou até Naruto

Naruto correu para evitar o dragão de gelo que estava indo até ele, saltou para cima e o dragão de gelo o seguiu para cima. Naruto então mergulhou para baixo e o dragão de gelo o seguiu para baixo. Quando Naruto parou abaixo na água, ele viu o dragão de gelo indo até ele e rapidamente fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu em volta de Naruto, o escudo com uma cabeça de dragão no meio dela

O dragão gelo quando se colidiu com o escudo, ficou se empurrando contra o escudo por alguns minutos que então se desfez. Naruto desfez o escudo e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)!" que então surgiu atrás de Naruto, um dragão enorme de madeira que então foi até Haku

Haku ficou desviando do dragão de madeira, saltando por todas as partes por alguns minutos. Até que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso** (Liberação de Gelo: Lanças de Gelo do Assassinato Certeiro)!" que então surgiu por baixo de Haku, vários espinhos pontudas de gelo que perfuraram o dragão de madeira, tendo feito ele desaparecer se desfazendo e foram até Naruto

Naruto ficou por alguns minutos se desviando de cada espinho pontudo de gelo, saltando por todos os lados. Até que ele fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** (Liberação de Madeira: Natividade de um Mar de Árvores)!" que então surgiu em volta de Naruto várias arvores enormes que ficaram bloqueando os espinhos de gelo como escudo por alguns minutos que então os espinhos de desfizeram no final

Naruto fez umas árvores voltarem para baixo por que estavam no caminho dele, avançou para cima de Haku e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes nele. Haku bloqueou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, bloqueou um soco e o contra atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto bloqueou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, agarrou um chute de Haku e o lançou para cima.

Enquanto esteve no ar, Haku fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Kenhyo no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Punho de Gelo)!" que então surgiu nas mãos dele, socos grandes feitos de gelo

Haku então caiu e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos. Naruto se desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, saltou para trás e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Daisoju** (Liberação de Madeira: Lança da Grande Árvore)!" que então surgiu de baixo dele, várias raízes grossas vindas do solo que avançaram até Haku

Haku desfez os socos de gelo e ficou desviando das raízes saltando por todas as partes por alguns minutos, até quando parou na água, ele fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Hyoton: Hyogan Domu** (Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Nada Magnífica)!" que então surgiu em volta dele, uma cúpula grande de gelo que o protegeu de todas as raízes grossas por alguns minutos e depois então se desfizeram

Haku desfez a cúpula de gelo e então ele e Naruto ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos até que Naruto disse, "Devo dizer, você realmente é bastante forte Haku, nunca pensei que você sobreviveria aos meus ataques mortais de **Mokuton** "

"Eu até estou muito surpreso que você havia sobrevivido aos meus ataques de **Hyoton** por bastante tempo, até ter ido muito bem contra meus espelhos de gelo que ninguém nunca conseguiu evitar, pois com essa técnica que você executou pode destruir meu espelhos. Mas eu ainda tenho uma carta na manga, e é muito grande" - disse Haku sorrindo por trás da mascara

Com isso, Naruto sorriu e disse, "Assim como eu tenho também, e é bem grande"

"Vamos então levar mais sério nisso?" - perguntou Haku

"Vamos" - disse Naruto

Então os dois fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão e exclamavam ao mesmo tempo, " **Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Humano de Madeira)!, **Hyoton: Hyojin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Humano de Gelo)!" que então surgiram por trás deles, enormes quantidades de madeira e gelo que se formaram em braços, pernas, corpos até que então formaram as faces. Então apareceu dois gigantes feitos de madeira e gelo

* * *

(Itachi vs Zabuza)

Enquanto isso Zabuza e Itachi pararam sua luta e ficaram muito intrigados ao verem gigantes feitos de madeira e gelo, até que Zabuza pensou de olhos arregalados, "Incrível! esse é o tipo de batalha que merece ser sempre marcada pelo mundo shinobi!"

Itachi pensou muito intrigado, "Tem tantas maravilhas para aqueles que tem kekkei genkais"

* * *

(Naruto vs Haku)

Naruto e Haku ficaram sobre os ombros de seus gigantes e olhando para um ao outro. Enquanto os gigantes ficaram se encarando um contra outro. Então ao sinal dos seus criadores, os gigantes partiram para cima de um do outro, atacando um com outro com vários socos e até ficaram atirando raios de gelo e de madeira contra um ao outro por vários minutos.

Os gigantes então colidiram socos um com outro e foram empurrados para trás alguns centímetros de distancia. Os gigantes então fizeram um de selo de mão ao mesmo tempo e os dois executaram o **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira) e **Hyoton: Hyoryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Dragão de Gelo) que então apareceu por trás dos gigantes, dois dragões colossais feitos de madeira e gelo e avançaram para cima um do outro

Os dragões quando se colidiram, ficaram por alguns minutos lutando um contra outro, tendo momentos em que um conseguia empurrar o outro. Até que então os dragões se destruíram e resultou em uma explosão enorme que fez os gigantes serem empurrados bem para trás a metros de distancia.

Os gigantes mais uma vez avançaram para cima um do outro. O gigante de madeira atacou o gigante de gelo com um conjunto de socos. O gigante de gelo se bloqueou de todos os ataques e o contra atacou com um conjunto de socos. O gigante de madeira se bloqueou de todos os ataques, agarrou um soco dele e socou na cara dele, fazendo o gigante de gelo ser empurrado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés na água.

Os gigantes avançaram para cima um do outro e atacaram um ao outro com socos, desviando e bloqueando por alguns minutos. Então o gigante de gelo agachou para desviar do soco e socou ele pela cara, fazendo o gigante de madeira ser empurrado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés na água.

O gigante de gelo então fez um selo de mão e executou o **Hyoton: Hyodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Progétil de Gelo) que soltou pela mão, um jato enorme de gelo até o gigante de madeira. O gigante de madeira fez o **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi) que então apareceu um escudo enorme com uma cabeça de dragão no meio e o protegeu junto com Naruto contra o jato de gelo

O jato de gelo ficou lutando contra o escudo por alguns minutos e então o jato de gelo se desfez. O gigante de madeira desfez o escudo e avançou para cima do gigante de gelo e mirou um soco nele. O gigante de gelo bloqueou o soco com uma mão e tentou acertar ele com outro soco. O gigante de madeira se bloqueou colidindo socos um contra outro e então acertou na cara dele com outro soco, fazendo o gigante de gelo ser empurrado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés na água.

O gigante de madeira então fez um selo de mão e executou o **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira) que soltou pela mão um jato enorme de raízes que ficaram girando e indo até o gigante de gelo

O gigante de gelo fez um único selo de mão e executou o **Hyoton: Hyogan Domu** (Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Nada Magnífica) que então formou em volta dele, uma cúpula enorme feito de gelo que bloqueou o ataque do gigante de madeira que por alguns minutos de luto, as raízes se desfizeram.

Dai então o gigante de gelo juntou suas mãos juntas e executou **Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō** (Liberação de Gelo: Espelhos Demoníacos de Cristais de Gelo) que então se formou em volta do gigante de madeira vários espelhos colossais de gelo, o gigante de gelo entrou em uma delas, e então apareceu em todas elas, preparou o **Hyoton: Hyodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Progétil de Gelo) que então atirou vários jatos de gelo em todos os lados até o gigante de madeira

O gigante de madeira juntou suas mãos e fez o **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi) que então surgiu mais uma vez em volta dele, um escudo de madeira com uma face de dragão no meio dela que então o protegeu junto com Naruto contra todos os jatos de gelo

Todos os jatos ficaram lutando contra o escudo por alguns minutos. O gigante de madeira enquanto esteve dentro do escudo, fez um selo de mão e executou o **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante) que criou estacas de madeira gigantes em todo seu corpo, então as atirou para fora que passou pelo escudo como projeteis e destruiu todos os espelhos de uma vez, forçando o gigante de gelo ter que sair de um dos espelhos

O gigante de gelo quando parou na água, correu até o gigante de madeira. O gigante de madeira desfez o escudo e avançou para cima do gigante de gelo. Os dois então trocaram socos um contra o outro, desviando e bloqueando do outro por alguns minutos. Até que ambos os gigantes colidiram seus socos juntos e isso fez eles serem empurrados bem para trás pela força que puseram em seus socos que então ficaram afastados um do outro centímetros de distancia.

Quando eles se recuperaram, eles fizeram um selo de mão e fizeram **Mokuton: Mokutatsumaki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Tornado de Madeira) e **Hyoton: Hyotatsumaki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Tornado de Gelo) como então surgiram em volta deles dois tornados enormes feitos de estacas de madeira e de gelo e quando eles se colidiram um com outro, ficaram por alguns minutos tendo momentos em que um vencia o outro por meio de empurrões, até que então no final causou uma enorme explosão que fez os gigantes serem empurrados para trás que então ficaram centímetros de distancia de um do outro

Ambos gigantes fizeram um selo de mão e executaram o **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira) e **Hyoton: Hyodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Técnica do Progétil de Gelo) que então soltaram jatos enormes de raízes e de gelo pelas mãos que ficaram por alguns minutos tendo momentos em que um vencia o outro, até então resultar numa explosão que causou ambos gigantes serem empurrados para trás

Ambos os gigantes avançaram para cima do outro e ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, bloqueando e desviando do outro. Até que então eles colidiram seus socos e fez eles serem empurrados para trás que então ficaram alguns centímetros de distancia do outro. O gigante de madeira se recuperou, avançou para cima do gigante de gelo e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos. O gigante de gelo ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele se mexeu de lado para desviar do soco e socou ele pela cara, fazendo o gigante de madeira ser empurrado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia afastado.

O gigante de madeira fez um selo de mão e fez o **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica da Grande Floresta) como seu braço esquerdo se transformou em ramos pontudos gigantes e foram indo direto até o gigante de gelo

O gigante de gelo fez um selo de mão e fez o **Hyoton: Makyo Hakuhyo** (Liberação de Gelo: Espelho Demoníaco de Gelo Fino) como então surgiu um espelho gigante feito de gelo que bloqueou os ramos como se fosse escudo e então ele entrou para dentro do espelho e desapareceu junto com ele

O gigante de madeira sentiu ele por trás e então se moveu para desviar de uma agulha enorme feita de gelo atirada para cima dele, então o gigante de madeira ficou por alguns minutos desviando do gigante de gelo que fica aparecendo por todos os lados e atirando várias agulhas enorme feitos de gelo. Então o gigante de madeira fez um selo de mão e fez o **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante) como surgiu várias estacas de madeira por todo o corpo dele, então ele atirou as estacas por todos os lados como se fosse projeteis e então atingiu o espelho de gelo que acabou furando ele, fazendo o gigante de gelo ser forçado a abandonar o espelho

Então o gigante de madeira atirou as estacas de madeira até a direção do gigante de gelo que fez um selo de mão e fez o **Hyoton: Hyogan Domu** (Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Nada Magnífica) como surgiu uma cúpula gigante feita de gelo que bloqueou todas as estacas por alguns minutos até quando o gigante de madeira parou de executar o jutsu e fez as estacas voltarem para dentro do seu corpo, até o gigante de gelo desfez a cúpula.

O gigante de gelo avançou para cima do gigante de madeira e o atacou com uma barragem de socos. O gigante de madeira ficou por alguns minutos desviando e bloqueando de todas elas, então ele se agachou para desviar do soco e socou ele pela barriga, fazendo ele ser empurrado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia afastado

Quando eles se recuperaram eles fizeram um selo de mão ao mesmo tempo e executaram **Mokuton: Daisoju** (Liberação de Madeira: Lança da Grande Árvore) e **Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso** (Liberação de Gelo: Lanças de Gelo do Assassinato Certeiro) que então surgiram por trás dos dois gigantes, raízes grossas e espinhos de gelo gigantescas indo contra o outro e quando se colidiram, ficaram se batalhando por meio de empurrões. Por alguns minutos, os gigantes ficaram batalhando um contra outro por meio de suas técnicas, tendo momentos em que um conseguisse empurrar o outro e ir de um gigante até o outro.

Até que no final, os ataques se desfizeram e resultou em uma enorme explosão que fez os gigantes serem empurrados um pouco mais para trás. Quando eles se recuperaram da explosão, os dois gigantes avançaram para cima de um do outro. O gigante de madeira mirou um soco na cara do gigante de gelo. O gigante de gelo bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara do gigante de madeira. O gigante de madeira bloqueou o soco e mirou mais um soco no gigante de gelo. O gigante de gelo se defendeu colidindo seu soco junto com o do gigante de madeira, então ambos atiraram seus outros socos um contra outro e acabaram se colidindo seus outros socos um contra outro. Isso fez com que os gigantes ficassem por alguns minutos se empurrando por meio de seus socos ligados um contra outro.

Até que ambos deram cabeçadas um contra outro e fez ambos serem empurrados para trás alguns centímetros de distancia. Quando eles se recuperaram do empurrão, ambos correram mais uma vez para cima um do outro com socos mirados um contra outro. No momento em que eles chegaram perto um do outro, eles colidiram seus socos na cara um do outro e isso fez eles serem atirados para trás metros de distancia no ar e isso fez eles caírem de costas na água.

Os gigantes estavam segurando ambos Naruto e Haku para impedir deles de caírem com suas mãos quando foram atirados para trás e os puseram de volta para seus ombros quando se levantaram.

Até que então os gigantes fizeram um único selo de mão e tiveram em suas mãos, bolas gigantes de madeira e de gelo, executando o **Mokuton: Mokudama** (Liberação de Madeira: Bola de Madeira) e **Hyoton: Hyodama no Jutsu** (Liberação de Gelo: Bola de Gelo). Então os gigantes decidiram dar o golpe final e partiram para cima um do outro. No momento em que as bolas gigantes se colidiram, os gigantes ficaram botando força através das suas bolas e tendo momentos em que um vencia o outro por meio de empurrões.

"Kurama! uma ajuda aqui?!" - exclamou Naruto

" **Certo! pegue a quantidade certa do meu chakra que você sustenta e acabe com isso!** " - exclamou Kurama que então deu seu chakra numa quantidade razoável que Naruto pode sustentar

Dai então Naruto ficou encasacado de chakra vermelho com olhos e presas animalisticos. Orelhas longas e uma cauda, que representa ser de uma raposa. Ele teve seu colar brilhando pela quantidade de poder que ele está mostrando, daí então o gigante de madeira também ficou encasacado de chakra vermelho e aumentou a força de seu ataque.

Daí então, a bola de madeira empurrou totalmente a bola de gelo para trás e colidiu-se com o gigante de gelo. No final, fazendo o gigante de gelo ser atirado bem para trás e começou a se desintegrar quando caiu no chão, tendo feito Haku cair de costas no chão. Naruto então olhou para baixo e depois olhou para seu gigante e disse sorrindo, "Grande trabalho amigão, muito obrigado"

Isso fez o gigante sorrir e balançar a cabeça como se disse de nada. Então o gigante pegou Naruto com uma de suas mãos e o pôs gentilmente no chão e depois então Naruto fez um único selo de mão e o gigante de madeira se desfez em gigantes quantidades de madeira que caíram na água e depois então desapareceram.

Naruto então olhou para Haku que estava se levantando com muita dificuldade, sua mascara estava se rachando e então se desfez. Mostrando no final, Haku com um sorriso triste enquanto dizia, "Parabéns Naruto-kun, você venceu. Estou completamente sem chakra. Você provou que seu kekkeu genkai é mais forte que o meu"

"Você foi muito forte também, eu venci porque pude depender do meu parceiro Biju que está dentro de mim. Se não fosse por ele, não teria nenhum vencedor" - disse Naruto sorrindo

" **Há! isso prova que eu sou demais!** " - gabou Kurama, isso fez Naruto ficar com uma gota anime na cabeça

Com isso Haku riu, "Então estava certo de você também ser um Jinchuuriki, depois que vi você sendo encasacado por aquele chakra vermelho. Mas isso prova que não serei capaz de derrotar o Mizukage junto com Zabuza-sama, por que ele também é um Jinchuuriki. Por tanto, eu falhei ao Zabuza-sama, eu não sou digno de servir mais a ele, eu fui uma vez uma arma poderosa dele e eu o servi bem, mas agora, não sou mais essa arma poderosa dele. Portanto, eu imploro que me mate Naruto"

Com isso Naruto ficou de olhos arregalados e então exclamou de raiva, "Como pode dizer isso?! querer perder sua própria vida só porque você perdeu?! vai querer jogar sua vida fora, só por que acha que é fraco?! você não é uma arma! você é um ser humano! um ser com sentimentos! portanto não ousa dizer isso!"

"Eu jurei para ele que eu o serviria muito bem, que eu seria alguém com que garantisse que o sonho dele, iria se tornar uma realidade, mas eu falhei no final. Depois de perder para você, isso prova que não sou forte, eu achei que eu me manteria em pé para ajuda-lo, mas eu estava enganado" - disse Haku num tom triste

"Para com isso! e dai que você não é forte o suficiente, o que ouve com 'Enquanto você tiver pessoas queridas, você será bastante forte'?" - exclamou Naruto de raiva

"Eu sei o que disse para você, mas você tem um espirito forte, coisa que eu não tenho. Isso faz de você ser mais forte do que eu, eu não acho que conseguiria superar você" - disse Haku ainda num tom triste

"Haku, mesmo que nós temos nossas fraquezas, não é o fim do mundo. Eu ainda sou um Genin que acabou de sair da academia, eu também tenho muito que aprender para então conquistar meu sonho de criar um mundo onde não há mais violência. Pois eu sinto que não sou forte o suficiente para conseguir algo grande como isso. É por isso que eu me esforço muito para isso, pode até ser que haja falhas em muitas tentativas que faço para alcançar aquilo que eu mais quero. Mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda me levanto de cabeça erguida para continuar tentando. Nada na vida é fácil, tudo na vida é difícil. Mas é preciso de força de vontade e fé para então conseguir alcançar a coisas grandes. Você quer muito libertar Kiri e ajudar Zabuza a vencer o Mizukage, portanto, não desista de tudo isso" - disse Naruto sabiamente

Haku ficou muito lisonjeado pelas belas palavras sábias vindas do garoto loiro de treze anos, ele ia dizer alguma coisa até ter sentido algo que o fez ficar de olhos arregalados e então pensou, "Zabuza-sama!"

Haku então desapareceu e isso fez Naruto ficar confuso, mas então ele ficou preocupado com o sensei dele que então desapareceu num flash vermelho para poder ajuda-lo na batalha contra Zabuza.

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**PERDAS DEPRESSIVAS**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus**

(A Ponte)

Itachi e Zabuza estavam se enfrentando, até que eles ficaram afastados um do outro pelo choque de suas lâminas que se colidiram um com outro. Itachi estava armado com uma kunai e Zabuza com sua espada longa. Zabuza estava todo ferido e com várias kunais em seu corpo, mas ele manteve suas forças para lutar. Daí então Zabuza estava prestes a ir para frete quando então ficou de olhos arregalados que não consegue se mexer, ele olhou em volta e percebeu que está num mundo genjutsu feito por Itachi, viu que estava sendo preso por estacas que fincaram nas roupas dele

"Como?! a névoa era para você não poder utilizar o sharingan!" - questionou Zabuza assustado

Com isso Itachi sorriu, "A névoa pode até nos deixar incapazes de utilizar o sharingan sim, mas basta apenas eu me aproximar bem de você como eu fiz agora mesmo quando colidimos nossas laminas e olhei bem para seus olhos e pus você no meu genjutsu. Agora, não tem como você escapar, seu destino é morte"

Zabuza ficou aterrorizado, mas manteve sua calma exterior, ficou com uma cara séria e disse, "Fala sério, já cansei dessa sua conversa fiada, primeiro foi Kakashi e agora você. O meu destino é a morte?"

"Não seja tolo. Não há nada que você pode fazer nessa situação. A sua morte é certa. Kakashi pode até ter falhado, mas eu irei terminar por onde ele começou" - disse Itachi seriamente

"O que pode achar que poderia me matar facilmente?" - zombou Zabuza rindo

Então Itachi mostrou uma cara ainda mais séria e disse, "Zabuza, você foi longe demais. Nós de Konoha não estamos cegos por tudo que acontece aqui em Kiri por causa das loucuras do Mizukage. Entendo que você abandonou sua vila por ter tentado por um fim nisso ao ter tentado assassinar o Mizukage. Mas você se dedicou como um nuke-nin e teve que evitar os caçadores-nin porque tinha feito contratos para assassinar várias pessoas inocentes por dinheiro para ter um exercito para se rebelar contra o Mizukage. Era por essa razão que você fez um contrato com Gato para matar um velho indefeso que deseja livrar seu povo da fome. O que você fazia era imperdoável"

Daí então Itachi fez um conjunto de selos de mão e exclamou, " **Raikiri** (Corte Relâmpago)!" que então mirou a mão direita dele no chão que então ficou coberta por uma quantidade enorme de eletricidade

Zabuza ficou de olhos arregalados pensando, "Nani?! tanto chakra que pode ser vista na mão dele"

Itachi então pensou enquanto executava o jutsu, "Tenho que agradecer ao Kakashi mais tarde por ter me confiado com essa técnica"

Daí então ele olhou para Zabuza com seu sharingan ativado, "Você é perigoso demais Zabuza. Tazuna-san. Aquele que é outra vitima que você está tentando matar é a coragem desse País. A ponte que ele procura construir é a esperança desse País. Suas ambições sacrificaram muitas pessoas, não é assim faz de você um shinobi exemplar"

"Eu estou um pouco me lixando... eu luto pelos meus ideais... e isso irá continuar!" - exclamou Zabuza

Itachi então disse, "Eu pedirei mais uma vez que se renda"

"Hum?!" - falou Zabuza confuso

"Te darei uma chance que você pare já com esse contrato e vai embora, só por que você vive matando essas pessoas por uma boa razão, mas elas não tiveram nada a ver com tudo que acontece aqui em Kiri e de suas ambições. Eu sei que você não é uma pessoa ruim, mas mesmo assim, eu não deixaria Tazuna e todas essas pessoas dessa cidade estarem em perigo mais uma vez por causa de sua ambição" - disse Itachi seriamente

Com isso Zabuza soltou um humph e disse, "Mesmo que você me soltasse, eu continuarei fazendo esse contrato mesmo assim, pois eu penso muito pelo meu País. Eu penso pela liberdade de todos. Eu fazia esses assassinatos pelo bem do País, mesmo que não tive escolha. Você sabe muito bem que um shinobi tem que fazer sacrifícios em troca de coisas boas. Portanto eu matei todos eles, um por um e continuarei fazendo isso. Até que eu alcance o meu sonho de libertar Kiri e me tornar MIZUKAGE!" - disse Zabuza gritando no final

Com isso Itachi soltou um suspiro, ficou com uma cara séria e disse, "Então você não me deixa escolha. Prepare-se para morrer"

Daí então, Itachi correu até Zabuza com sua mão coberta de eletricidade. Zabuza fechou os olhos pensando, "Arigato Haku, por tudo"

Itachi ia chegando mais perto e mais perto e de repente, mostrou que ao invés de ter acertado Zabuza, acertou Haku pelo peito. Zabuza e Itachi ficaram de olhos arregalados. Haku então olhou para trás sorrindo e dizendo, "Za... Zabuza-sama"

Zabuza então começou a rir, "Hahaha, o meu futuro é a morte? você errou Itachi"

Itachi ficou pensando de olhos arregalados, "Ele se pôs na minha frente para protege-lo"

Naruto quando chegou na área num flash vermelho, ficou horrorizado ao ver Haku sendo brutalmente atingido pelo ataque do sensei dele. Enquanto Zabuza disse sorrindo, "Bom trabalho Haku"

Daí então Haku agarrou o braço de Itachi para garantir que ele não escape. Isso fez Itachi pensar, "Esse garoto, já está morto"

Daí então ele olha para Zabuza que havia se livrado de seu genjutsu, havia pegado sua espada grande e estava prestes a acertar Haku junto com ele. Itachi então pensou horrorizado, "Ele planeja cortar nós dois!"

"ITACHI-SENSEI!" - gritou Naruto horrorizada mente preocupado com Itachi

Daí então, Itachi agarrou Haku pelos ombros e se afastou o suficiente do alcance da lâmina do Zabuza. Mas a espada de Zabuza cortou as costas de Haku, resultando ele morrer. Itachi então saltou bem para trás com o ensanguentado Haku em seus braços.

Zabuza então olhou para eles e disse, "Hehe, com Haku morto, você pode se mover"

Com isso, Naruto ficou entre os dentes, muito furioso que Zabuza não mostra importância por Haku, quando Itachi se virou para Naruto, ele disse, "Naruto-kun, fique onde está, essa é minha luta. Você já lutou demais, portanto descanse"

Zabuza então preparou sua espada longa e correu até ele, "Itachi! esta não é a hora de ficar olhando para a paisagem!"

Itachi então se agachou do corte da espada do Zabuza e o chutou pela barriga, tendo feito ele ser empurrado alguns centímetros de distancia e acabou ficando de joelhos no chão cansado e perguntou, "Porque... eu não... consigo... alcança-lo?"

Daí então, ele mais uma vez avançou para cima de Itachi e tentou ataca-lo com sua espada grande. Itachi esquivou pro lado para evitar o corte da espada de Zabuza e o socou pelo lado direito da cara dele. Zabuza ficou sem equilíbrio como ficou um pouco para trás, mas então ele mais uma vez avançou para cima de Itachi e tentou ataca-lo com outro corte de lamina. Itachi então desapareceu e reapareceu por trás de Zabuza.

Zabuza ficou de olhos arregalados, "Como?!"

"Você não pode me vencer nesse estado, você não percebeu?" - perguntou Itachi com uma cara séria

Daí então ele tirou duas kunais do seu bolso e as apontou nas costas dele dizendo, "Este é o seu fim... 'Demônio'"

Então ele se preparou para acertar Zabuza pelas costas com suas kunais. Mas Zabuza mexeu seu braço pro lado e acertou o braço dele, ao invés de suas costas. Itachi então saltou para trás e Zabuza ficou de braços mirados no chão de tanta dor que sentiu.

Itachi olhou para Zabuza, "Seus dois braços estão neutralizados agora, você não conseguira fazer selos"

"Oh! você está levando uma surra, que decepcionante" - disse uma voz desconhecida

Itachi e Zabuza olharam para onde a voz veio e viram que era Gato junto com seu exercito de bandidos armados até os dentes. Zabuza pôs uma cara séria e questionou, "Gato, o que você está fazendo aqui? e porque todos esses homens?!"

Com isso Gato sorriu, "Hehehe, o plano mudou. Bem, na verdade, eu planejava isso desde do inicio. Eu terei que matar você aqui Zabuza. Nunca planejo em lhe dar nenhum dinheiro"

"Como é que é?!" - questionou Zabuza furioso

"Contratar um shinobi formal da vila é caro e ele pode me trair. Então eu arrumo vocês nuke-nins que são fáceis de controlar. Eu faço os shinobis lutarem entre si e quando estiverem enfraquecidos, ataco com uma quantidade numerosa de homens. E tudo isso não me custa nada. Bom plano, não acha?" - explicou Gato arrogantemente

"Você mentiu para mim..." - disse Zabuza furioso

"Acertou em cheio. Pois o único problema aqui é você Zabuza. O Kirigakure no Kijin(Demônio da Névoa Oculta)? uma grande piada se quer saber o que acho. Hehe, você não passa de um demoniozinho fofo" - debochou Gato

Zabuza soltou um suspiro e olhou para Itachi, "Me perdoe Itachi... essa luta acabou. Agora não tenho mais motivos para matar Tazuna, eu não tenho mais motivos para lutar contra vocês"

"Ah, tem razão" - disse Itachi soltando um suspiro de cansaço

"Ah sim, o que eu devo a este aqui, você apertou meu braço até ele quebrar" - disse Gato olhando para o cadáver de Haku de raiva começou a chutar ele na cara

"PARA COM ISSO SEU COVARDE!" - gritou Naruto de muita fúria

Itachi não pôde culpar pelo escândalo de Naruto, pois ele estava certo. Um ser sem alma ficar abusando de um cadáver, isso é imperdoável, isso fez Itachi ficar entre os dentes de muita fúria.

Daí então Naruto se virou para Zabuza de muita fúria, "DIGA ALGUMA COISA TAMBEM! VOCES NÃO ERAM AMIGOS?! VOCES NÃO ERAM AQUELES QUE ESTARIAM JUNTOS PARA LIBERTAR ESSE PAÍS?! VOCE NÃO SENTE NADA?!"

Zabuza tornou a falar para Naruto virando sua cabeça de lado, mas sem olhar para ele, "Cala a boca garoto, Haku já morreu"

"Nani?" - perguntou Naruto

"Assim como fui usado por Gato, eu usei Haku. Foi simples assim, no mundo shinobi, há apenas aqueles que são usados. Nós shinobis somos apenas armas. O que eu queria é sangue, por isso eu usei ele para me conceder isso. E eu não me arrependo disso" - disse Zabuza sem emoção

Naruto não pôde sentir nenhuma emoção nele, ele viu que dentro dele não há nada, isso deixou Naruto horrorizado que ele estava falando sério, isso deixou ele com um nó muito apertado dentro dele que então começou a chorar, "QUAL É SEU PROBLEMA!? ELE TE AMAVA DE VERDADE! ELE ME DISSE QUE FAZ TUDO ISSO POR VOCE! QUE QUER MUITO PELO SEU MELHOR! QUE QUER FAZER VOCE FELIZ! VOCE NÃO ESTÁ NEM UM POUCO TRISTE?! VOCE REALMENTE... SINCERAMENTE NÃO SENTE NADA?! ELE JOGOU SUA VIDA FORA POR VOCE!"

Itachi ficou com uma cara triste e uma lágrima correndo pelo olho esquerdo dele enquanto pensava, "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto ficou se jorrando em lágrimas enquanto falava agora num tom calmo, "Morrer usado como uma arma... sem possuir um sonho próprio... isso é triste demais"

Kurama assim como Itachi, também ficou demolido pelas palavras cheias de dor do Naruto, isso fez com que Kurama ficasse com uma lagrima correndo pelo olho direito dele. Pois ele sabia que Naruto tinha razão, que coisas que os humanos fazem com outros humanos, sempre fazia Kurama ficar com muito ódio e nojo deles. Pois ele via aqueles trair seus amigos por conta deles mesmos, tendo usados eles o tempo todo e fingido ser amigo deles, bem até na hora certa de aproveitar a confiança que eles tem dos outros e revelar o que há por trás da mascara e apunhala-los pelas costas covardemente.

" **Naruto** **...** " - pensou Kurama triste

Zabuza então soltou um suspiro, "Garoto..."

Com isso Naruto levantou a cabeça e ficou chocado quando viu Zabuza ficar chorando. Zabuza então disse, "Você não precisa dizer mais nada"

Com isso Naruto viu emoções surgindo de dentro de Zabuza, que são de tristeza, depressão e dor. Naruto não pôde ajudar, mas ficar surpreso que ele foi capaz de manter suas emoções tão escondidas internamente que nem ele pôde sentir antes. Isso faz Naruto perceber que Zabuza não falou sério antes, que todo esse tempo... ele se importava com Haku.

"Era muito doloroso para ele ter que lutar com vocês. Haku não lutava apenas por mim... ele lutava por vocês também. Ele era muito bondoso. Estou contente por ter lutado com vocês no final. É garoto... você pode estar certo, mais uma razão por que você tanto me fascina" - disse Zabuza tirando as fitas que cobriam sua boca e revelou sua verdadeira face

"Hã?" - questionou Naruto

Zabuza então olhou para trás até Naruto sorrindo, "Aquela sem duvida foi a maior batalha que nunca vi em minha vida, eu vi você derrubando o gigante de gelo de Haku e o seu se mantendo em pé. Sem duvida você provou ser mais forte que Haku"

Com isso Naruto sorriu, "Haku foi o shinobi mais forte que já enfrentei na minha vida. Eu ganhei dele por sorte, pois não acho que conseguiria vence-lo tão facilmente. Ainda há muito que tenho que aprender para então conquistar o meu sonho de criar um mundo onde não houvesse mais violência, mas sim eterna paz. Esse é o meu nindo, meu jeito shinobi de ser"

Zabuza não tirou seu sorriso do rosto, "Itachi estava certo sobre você, você é destinado a coisas maravilhosas, espero que você um dia ajude esse País que está mergulhado no caos"

Naruto balançou a cabeça sorrindo, "Hai, eu vou terminar por onde você e Haku começaram. Pois esse é o primeiro passo de criar um mundo maravilhoso"

Zabuza balançou a cabeça, "Eu manterei sua palavra por isso. E lembre-se, um shinobi ainda é um ser humano... nunca é favorável nos tornamos armas sem emoção. Garoto... me empresta sua katana"

Naruto balançou sua cabeça, pegou a katana do porte de trás e a jogou para Zabuza dizendo, "Pega eles"

Zabuza pegou o agarro da katana com sua boca e partiu para cima dos homens a frente. Gato ficou aterrorizado e gritou enquanto voltava para trás dos homens, "AH! JÁ BASTA! MATEM ELE!"

Zabuza passou alguns minutos lutando contra vários homens de Gato, matando eles um por um usando a katana do Naruto com sua boca, também sendo atingido por várias armas dos homens. Até que então quando ele avistou Gato, ele avançou rapidamente até ele. Gato ficou aterrorizado quando o que há por trás de Zabuza enquanto ele corria até ele, uma face de um demônio chegando bem perto dele.

Quando Zabuza chegou até Gato, ele esfaqueou ele pela barriga e fez Gato tossir sangue para fora. Gato então disse com fraqueza, "Se... se você quer ir para o mesmo lugar que o seu amigo... então vá"

Zabuza então disse, "Infelizmente... eu não planejo ir para o mesmo lugar que Haku"

"Com... como assim? você acha que vai sobreviver?" - perguntou Gato confuso

Com isso, Zabuza deu um sorrisinho, "Heh... você e eu... vamos juntos para o inferno!"

Zabuza então se afastou um pouco para trás de Gato. Gato então ficou de joelhos no chão de muita fraqueza. Zabuza sorriu e disse enquanto olhava para Gato, "Até mesmo o medíocre Kirigakure no Kijin pode morrer e se tornar um verdadeiro demônio no inferno..."

"Ugh... por favor... piedade!" - implorou Gato

Mas com isso, Zabuza sorriu maquiavelicamente, "Isso será divertido! você terá tempo de sobra para ver se eu sou um 'demoniozinho fofo' lá em baixo!"

Zabuza então avançou mais uma vez até Gato e cortou a cabeça dele com um corte rápido da katana de Naruto. Zabuza então tornou a olhar para trás todo ensanguentado e olhando para os homens que ficaram apavorados dele e se afastaram dele de medo.

Zabuza então deixou a katana de Naruto cair da boca dele que parou no chão. Zabuza sorriu e começou a lentamente cair no chão de muita fraqueza enquanto pensava sorrindo, "Deixe eu ficar ao seu lado... arigato por tudo... me perdoe... sayonara... Haku"

Então ele caiu no chão. Itachi ficou dizendo para Naruto, "Esse é o fim do homem que viveu uma vida difícil"

"Hai" - disse Naruto com um tom triste

Daí então os homens de Gato se viraram até eles dois sorrindo maquiavelicamente, um deles ficou exclamando, "Oy! vocês estão muito relaxados! malditos shinobis... vocês mataram nosso 'Vale Refeição'! portanto vamos destruir essa cidade e tomar tudo que seja valioso! mas vamos começar... destruindo vocês!"

Isso resultou os outros gritarem de felicidade e concordarem claramente com que esse bandido disse. Então eles avançaram para cima de Naruto e Itachi. Itachi então disse, "Droga! isso não é bom, estou sem chakra por ter usado aquele jutsu do Kakashi e ter usado muito o sharingan como nunca tinha usado tanto antes"

Mas daí então Naruto deu uma passo a frente dizendo, "Não se preocupe Itachi-sensei, ainda tenho uma quantidade de chakra que me resta para impedi-los. Portanto, deixe comigo"

Naruto estava prestes a utilizar um jutsu até que ambos ele e Itachi viram algo passar por eles por trás numa velocidade rápida. Então eles olharam para trás e viram um grupo gigante de pessoas que são da cidade junto com Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Inari, Tazuna e Daomaru que então correu rapidamente até Naruto e quando chegou até ele, encheu ele de lambidas de tão preocupado que estava com ele.

"Hahaha! Da.. Daomaru! fa.. faz cocegas! hahaha!" - riu Naruto que então depois de alguns minutos, o filhotinho parou de lamber ele e ficou se esfregando no colo dele, latindo e balançando o rabo de tamanha felicidade em vê-lo de novo e que estava bem

Naruto sorriu e fez carinho no filhote pela cabeça dizendo, "Não se preocupe amigão, eu disse que estaria bem"

"Se vocês chegarem mais perto da nossa ilha... nós cidadãos deste País, iremos fazer de tudo para impedi-los!" - exclamou Inari

"INARI! PESSOAL!" - gritou Naruto feliz em vê-los de novo

Hinata então correu até Naruto chorando e depois então deu-lhe um enorme abraço de tão preocupada que estava com ele, ela até ficou chorando no ombro dele, "Na.. Naruto-kun! e.. eu estava muito preocupada!"

Naruto então a abraçou de volta sorrindo, "Shhh... não se preocupe Hinata-chan, eu não vou a lugar nenhum"

Isso fez Hinata sorrir e abraçar ele ainda mais forte, depois de alguns segundos os dois se levantaram e Naruto tornou a olhar para Inari sorrindo, "Quem diria que você aparecesse aqui!"

Isso fez Inari sorrir e dizer, "Hehe, um herói aparece no ultimo segundo não é?"

Daí então Naruto deu um sorrisinho que então fez um selo de mão, "Beleza! eu posso ajudar! **Taju** **Kage Bunshin Jutsu** (Jutsu Múltiplos Clones da Sombra)!" que então veio centenas de Narutos que apareceram lado a lado dele

Naruto ficou na frente dos clones, junto com Hinata que estava na sua pose de luta e Daomaru mostrando suas presas e rosnando para os homens a frente. Isso fez todos eles ficarem bastante aterrorizados. Naruto então deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Então? querem um pouco disso?"

Com isso todos os homens de Gato saíram correndo de medo e então desapareceram da vista de todos eles. Isso fez todos os cidadãos da cidade comemorarem a vitória deles de finalmente terem se livrado do reinado de terror de Gato para sempre.

" **Haha! viu só a cara de pânico deles!** " - comentou Kurama rindo

"Hai! botamos os ratos para correr" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Itachi sorriu, se levantou e então foi até Zabuza que estava caído. Zabuza mexeu sua cabeça para ver Itachi e disse, "Parece que acabou... Itachi"

"Hai..." - disse Itachi

"Itachi... eu tenho um pedido" - disse Zabuza

"O que é?" - perguntou Itachi

Zabuza então olhou até a direção do corpo morto de Haku, "Eu quero... ver o rosto dele..."

Itachi balançou a cabeça, "Tudo bem"

Enquanto isso, Kakashi que ficou entre os cidadãos, viu Itachi perto dos caídos Zabuza e Haku e então foi até eles por curiosidade, assim como todos os genins que o seguiram. Itachi então pegou o corpo de Haku e o pôs perto de Zabuza.

"Arigato... Itachi" - disse Zabuza o que recebeu um balanço de cabeça de Itachi

Zabuza então tornou a olhar para Haku e pôs uma mão no rosto dele. Kakashi e os outros chegaram aonde Naruto e Itachi estavam. Kakashi, Shino, Sakura e Kiba foram até Naruto perguntando se ele estava bem e depois dizendo para ele que estavam completamente felizes que ele está bem, com Kiba e Sakura o abraçando, Shino pondo sua mão no ombro de Naruto e Kakashi esfregando a cabeça dele. Sasuke ficou apenas ao lado do Itachi perguntando se ele está bem.

Depois então todos foram ver Zabuza que estava com seus olhos mirados em Haku. Zabuza quando havia avistado Kakashi, ele disse, "Vejo que se recuperou depois da nossa ultima batalha Kakashi"

Kakashi balançou a cabeça, "Devo dizer que você me fez um grande estrago na semana passada, me obrigado a utilizar muito o sharingan. Você é um oponente bastante forte"

Com isso Zabuza riu, "Pena que não tivemos nossa repartida. Mas pelo menos, eu me diverti muito com Itachi"

"Assim como eu também fiquei decepcionado, queria poder lhe dar o troco, mas parece que não tive a chance" - brincou Kakashi, o que fez Zabuza rir mais uma vez e tornar a olhar para Haku de novo

Todos ficaram em silencio em respeito do último momento do dois, até que Zabuza ficou falando para Haku, "Se eu puder... eu gostaria... de ir para o mesmo lugar... que você foi"

Logo após alguns minutos de silencio, Zabuza, o Demônio da Vila Oculta da Névoa, fechou seus olhos para sempre.

* * *

(Casa de Tazuna, Semanas Depois)

Semanas se passaram depois da grande batalha na ponte. A equipe treze e sete fizeram um tumulo para ambos Zabuza e Haku e os encheram de flores e até ambos Naruto e Hinata puseram potes de bolinhos perto dos túmulos deles. A espada longa de Zabuza ficou ao lado do tumulo dele e a mascara de Haku que foi consertada por Naruto, foi posta perto do tumulo dele. Até que no final depois de alguns minutos de despedida, todos foram voltando para a casa de Tazuna que estava construída.

"Bem, graças a vocês, completamos a ponte, arigato por tudo" - disse Tazuna sorrindo

"Espero que tudo continue bem para você, sua família e seu povo" - disse Kakashi sorrindo

"Se precisarem de alguma coisa, sabe onde nos encontrar" - disse Itachi sorrindo

"É claro, mais uma vez muito obrigada" - disse Tsunami sorrindo

Inari ficou chorando, "Naruto-niisan, vou ver você de novo?"

Naruto sorriu e esfregou a cabeça de Inari dizendo, "Hai! nós iremos visita-los de novo algum dia, não precisa chorar"

"Eu não vou chorar! eu sou homem!" - exclamou Inari chorando

Isso fez todos menos Sasuke ficarem rindo da emoção jovial que há entre Naruto e Inari. Até que então eles se despediram deles e então voltaram para sua vila que espera o retorno deles.

Enquanto isso, Tazuna junto com Tsunami, Inari e um grupo de pessoas ficaram observando eles partirem, até que Tazuna decidiu falar, "Aquele garoto mudou o coração de Inari... e Inari mudou o coração do povo. Aquele garoto nos deu uma ponte para a 'Esperança' chamada 'Coragem'. Isso torna ele ser especial"

"Pelo que ouvi, o nome dele é Senju não é?" - perguntou uma pessoa

Tazuna se virou para essa pessoa e disse, "Hai, o nome dele é Naruto Senju"

Isso fez todos ficarem maravilhados que o membro do clã que fundou Konoha foi aquele que trouxe esperança para o povo da cidade. Eles ficaram comentando um para outro de quão intrigados estão ao ouvirem que ele é um Senju, até que Tsunami resolveu falar, "Qual será o nome da ponte?"

Com isso Tazuna sorriu e disse, "Que tal... 'A Grande Ponte Naruto'?"

Isso fez todos soltarem gritos de alegria, tendo achado isso o nome perfeito para a ponte. Em dedicação daquele que salvou todos eles da ameaça que os torturava por anos.

* * *

(Em Algum Lugar Bastante Distante)

Era uma dentro de uma caverna escura e mostrou que no fundo dela, eram pessoas feitas de hologramas conversando um com outro, não mostrando direito suas faces.

"Sabem que o motivo que os convoquei aqui, foi de se tratar de um caso que me chamou muita atenção" - disse um homem com olhos rinnegan

"E o que seria Pain?" - perguntou um homem que carrega uma espada longa branca

"Bem, meu caro Kisame, alguns dias atrás, Zetsu havia me dito que o jovem garoto Senju não só possui a Kyuubi dentro dele, mas possui a habilidade **Mokuton** (Madeira)" - disse Pain

"Ohhhhhh! ele deve ser bastante forte! o Tobi aqui adoraria muito conhecer ele de perto!" - disse Tobi numa voz infantil

"Interessante, nunca esperava que haveria outro utilizador **Mokuton** desde do Shodai Hokage" - disse um homem de cabelos loiros

"Isso me deixa muito interessado em querer ter ele na minha coleção de marionetes. Assim eu teria esse poder em minhas mãos" - disse um homem de cabelos vermelhos

"O garoto não deverá ser ameaçado Sasori, eu digo que devemos fazer uma mudança de planos. Ao invés de querer apenas a Kyuubi que reside dentro dele. Devemos fazer dele, um de nós. Pois no momento em que extrairmos a Kyuubi para fora dele, não matará ele, porque mesmo sendo um Senju, ele também tem sangue Uzumaki. Portanto no final, após a extração, faremos dele ser um membro muito importante para garantir que nossos planos sejam feitos sem problemas" - disse Pain

"E como poderia convencer a ele a se juntar agente?" - perguntou um homem de máscara que cobre sua boca

"O que importa primeiro é capturar ele e então tentar convencer ele a se juntar a nós. Se ele não se juntar por bem, então irá se juntar por mal. Isso é o que faremos Kakuzu" - disse Pain

"Um dos meus espiões também me disseram que o nosso antigo parceiro Orochimaru está de olho no jovem Naruto" - disse Zetsu

"Entendi, então você continuará manter um de seus clones de olho no Orochimaru e garantir que ele não capture Naruto para seus experimentos. Ele tentou fazer isso comigo por causa dos meus olhos. Mas garanta que ele não consiga de novo" - ordenou Pain, o que resultou num balanço de cabeça do Zetsu

"Deixe que eu faço isso, afinal, eu posso utilizar meu ritual para forçar o garoto a vir comigo" - disse um homem com uma foice vermelha sorrindo

"Não Hidan, você e Kakuzu irão continuar de acordo com o plano e tentar capturar a Jinchuuriki de Nibi que vive em Kumogakure. Deidara e Sasori irão atrás do Jinchuuriki de Gobi que reside em Iwagakure. Eu e Konan iremos atrás do Jichuuriki de Sanbi que vive em Kirigakure. Kisame e Tobi irão atrás do jovem Senju que vive em Konohagakure" - ordenou Pain

"Yataaaaaa! eu vou poder conhece-lo e lutar contra ele!" - exclamou Tobi de muita alegria

"Heh! pode deixar comigo, afinal, eu sempre quis testar a força daquele não é só do grande clã que fundou Konoha, mas também que é filho e neto de ambos lendários Yondaime Hokage e Tsunade Senju, e que ele é muito forte quando havia matado um Jounin de Kumo quando tinha apenas oito anos, fazendo ele ser também um natural prodígio. Esse garoto deve ser promissor para me entreter muito" - disse Kisame sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Lembrem-se, o destino do mundo está em nossas mãos. Não podemos falhar" - disse Pain

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA PARA OS EXAMES**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Torre do Hokage)

Eles finalmente chegaram em casa depois de uma longa viajem e passaram pelos portões para irem até a torre do Hokage. Quando eles chegaram lá, Itachi e Kakashi pediram para suas equipes esperarem fora do escritório do Minato até eles terminarem de contar tudo que aconteceu. Minato não estava feliz do que aconteceu, que eles e seu filho foram enganados por Tazuna e foram forçados a lutar contra ninjas desaparecidos de classe rank-A, mas decidiu que eles fizeram a coisa certa mesmo assim.

Kakashi saiu do escritório para falar com sua equipe fora, "Tá legal, vocês três vão para casa e ganhem um descanso merecido"

Sakura se levantou, "Hai, eu seriamente preciso de um banho. Tchau Sasuke-kun, vejo você depois"

Sasuke apenas ficou calado como sempre, mas Sakura sorriu mesmo assim e foi para casa. Kiba se levantou também dizendo, "Bem, eu tenho que levar Akamaru para minha irmã para ver que tipo de dano foi feito, sem ofensa Hinata"

Hinata sorriu e balançou a cabeça, ela sabia que não era uma veterinária, então ela entendeu porque ele precisa leva-lo até um veterinário. Kiba se despediu de todos e saiu da torre do Hokage carregando Akamaru.

Sasuke permaneceu sentado e Kakashi perguntou, "Sasuke, você não vai para casa também?"

"Eu estarei esperando pelo meu nii-san" - disse Sasuke

"Bem, Itachi, eu e esses três precisam falar com o Hokage sobre a luta deles com os homens de Zabuza. Ele quer ouvir deles pessoalmente. Se você puder esperar ai fora por um tempo" - disse Kakashi que então Sasuke não disse mais nada e permaneceu sentado

"Ok então. Naruto, Hinata e Shino, vamos para dentro, o Hokage quer falar com você" - disse Kakahi que então os três junto com Daomaru entraram para dentro, deixando Sasuke para trás esperando pelo Itachi

Os quatro permaneceram perante a mesa do Hokage, Itachi estava sentado na poltrona e Kakashi se juntou. Tsunade e Jiraiya estavam lá para saberem direito da aventura que Naruto teve no Pais da Água, é claro que Tsunade agarrou Naruto num abraço forte de tamanha felicidade que ele estava bem, "Naru-chan! eu estava tão preocupada com você! graças a Kami que você está bem!"

Isso fez os outros ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças e Jiraiya ficar invejando a posição do afilhado dele que está entre os peitos massivos dela. Até que Minato disse sorrindo vergonhosamente, "Kaa-san... Naru está ficando sem ar, sabe que ele acabou de voltar de uma missão dolorosa, não queremos que ele se machuque de novo, queremos?"

Então Tsunade olhou para seu neto e viu ele ficar gemendo e de cara toda roxa, então ela soltou ele e ficou rindo de vergonha enquanto se desculpava. Daomaru ficou se esfregando no Naruto de preocupação ao vê-lo no chão, até que então em uma questão de segundos, ele teve seu ar de volta e se levantou do chão. Todos da sala riram desse momento que Naruto passou, isso deixou o garoto loiro envergonhado até então ele junto com sua equipe começaram a explicar cada detalhe da missão que tiveram, Minato ficou escutando tudo atentamente.

Minato então olhou para seu filho, "Então deixe ver se eu entendi direito. Naru, você e Daomaru encararam os Oni Kyodai(Irmãos Demônio), capturou eles num pergaminho que você tem ai. Lutou contra Yumi, aleijando ela no primeiro encontro que teve com os homens de Zabuza. Daí então no seu segundo encontro com Zabuza e seus homens, você derrotou um dos homens de Zabuza numa batalha voraz e que ele era um utilizador **Hyoton** (Gelo). Não apenas isso, mas você utilizou seus **Kage Bunshins** (Clones da Sombra) para acelerar o processo da construção da ponte junto com **Doton: Keijugan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica da Rocha de Peso-Leve) para facilitar e acelerar o trabalho dos construtores quando carregam objetos de construção pesados. Tudo que ouvi era verdade?"

Naruto balançou a cabeça, "Hai, Hokage-sama"

Virando sua atenção para Shino, Minato disse, "E você Shino Aburame, você também teve uma mão na derrota dos Oni Kyodai, como também esteve na linha de defesa pela casa de Tazuna, um guarda costas de sucesso, protegendo seus parceiros em levar eles a uma distancia longe de perigo. Correto?"

Shino balançou a cabeça, "Hai, Hokage-sama"

E finalmente, virando sua atenção para Hinata, Minato disse, "Hinata, como Naruto e Shino, você ajudou a derrotar os Oni Kyodai também, e você serviu como os olhos para a questão de segurança de Tazuna ao ter chegado no lugar dele, você também foi uma sucessiva shinobi médica quando a situação foi necessária, você foi o olho para toda a missão e você conseguiu derrotar e matar a nuke-nin Yumi. Correto?"

Hinata balançou a cabeça, "Hai Hokage-sama"

Com isso Tsunade sorriu para Hinata e disse, "É por isso que tenho orgulho de você ser minha aprendiz, você põe suas habilidades médicas em muito bom uso"

Isso fez Hinata ficar vermelha e dizer, "Ari.. arigato Tsunade-sama"

Minato então sorriu e disse, "Bom, eu tenho orgulho de dizer para as equipes sete e treze que a missão foi um sucesso. Eu tenho muito orgulho do trabalho de equipe de ambas equipes. Ah, eu lembrei que há uma grande recompensa para os Oni Kyodai, então basta apenas mostrar eles"

Naruto balançou a cabeça, pegou o pergaminho da mochila dele, abriu ele e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Kaifu no Jutsu** (Técnica de Deslacramento)!" que então mostrou ambos os irmãos ainda inconscientes lado a lado preso em correntes

"Os Oni Kyodai, é a primeira vez que eu os vejo" - disse Jiraiya

"Assim eles paguem muito caro por todos os crimes que eles cometeram em Kiri" - disse Tsunade num tom sério

Com isso, Minato chamou um dos ANBU´s que ficaram na sala e mandou para que ele os levasse ao departamento de tortura e interrogação. O ninja ANBU se reverenciou, pegou os irmãos e desapareceu junto com eles. Minato então se virou até seu filho e sua equipe sorrindo e dizendo, "Assim, pela manhã de manhã, o dinheiro será debitado em suas contas, fiquem felizes que é uma quantia valiosa. Mas uma vez muito bom trabalho"

Os três disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Arigato Hokage-sama!"

Itachi então se levantou do colchão e falou com sua equipe, "Bem, Naruto, Shino e Hinata. Vocês deveriam ir para casa agora e descansar"

Naruto falou, "Ok Itachi-sensei. Oy, vamos comer um pouco de ramem, estou com fome!"

Hinata riu do apetite de Naruto por ramem. Shino então disse, "Bem, vamos para Ichiraku´s então"

Naruto, Hinata, Shino e Daomaru saíram do escritório do Hokage para pegarem algo para comer antes de irem para casa e dormir depois de uma longa viajem.

Enquanto Itachi então resolveu falar, "Eu senti ele utilizando o chakra da Kyuubi na luta dele na ponte"

"Ele não teve problemas ao utilizar?" - perguntou Jiraiya

"Bem, quando eu estava lutando contra Zabuza, eu senti ele utilizar uma aura poderosa que até senti o gigante de madeira dele ter essa mesma aura, isso fez com que ele vencesse a batalha com a ajuda da Kyuubi, portanto ele não teve problemas de controle sobre isso" - disse Itachi

"Só espero que Naru-chan nunca tenha problemas de controlar o chakra da Biju dele" - comentou Tsunade preocupada mente

"Não se preocupe Kaa-san, Naru está fazendo um bom progresso nisso, ele tem seu parceiro Biju para ajuda-lo como ele disse" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Devo dizer que é impressionante que ele não só possa controlar o chakra de sua Biju, mas também fazer amizade com ele" - comentou Kakashi impressionado

"Esse é Naruto para você, sempre tendo jeito de mudar o coração de todos" - disse Jiraiya orgulhoso de seu afilhado

"Eu queria poder ter estado lá para ver a grande batalha que Naru teve contra o utilizador **Hyoton** " - comentou Minato sorrindo orgulhosamente do seu filho

Com isso Itachi sorriu e disse, "Mesmo que ele teve dificuldades de vencer aquele shinobi, mas Naruto-kun não desistiu. Ele lutou com todas as suas forças e venceu ele no final. Mais uma das razões que eu tenho muito orgulho de ser o sensei dele"

"Sem duvida essa batalha que ele teve merece ser marcada por toda as nações shinobi" - comentou Tsunade orgulhosa de seu neto

"Ele até disse que ele terminará por onde Zabuza começou, que é libertar Kirigakure do sofrimento que passa pelas mãos do Mizukage como o primeiro lugar que será o alvo do sonho dele de construir um mundo pacifico" - disse Itachi sorrindo

Com isso todos sorriram pelo grande objetivo que Naruto tem. Até que Minato disse, "Vamos então esperar que ele possa estar pronto para começar a realizar seu sonho e então estaremos ao lado dele para isso"

Todos balançaram as cabeças concordando com Minato, até Itachi falou sorrindo "Assim como eu estarei lá para apoiar Naruto-kun para isso, pois como sensei dele, é meu dever assegurar a segurança do meu estudante"

Minato então resolveu ir direto ao assunto, "Bem, sabem que esse ano, Konoha será a vila anfitriã para os exames Chunin"

Assim chamou a atenção de todos, até que Tsunade perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada "Acha que Naru-chan esteja totalmente pronto para isso Minato-kun?"

Minato balançou a cabeça, "Tenho certeza que Naru já está pronto para tomar um grande passo na vida dele para então ter mais chances de completar seu sonho"

Itachi adicionou, "Hokage-sama está certo Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun superou todas as minhas expectativas, ele provou isso fazendo sua primeira missão e lutando contra Haku. Por isso sinto que ele está pronto, assim como o resto dos meus estudantes que também me surpreenderam muito"

Minato então disse olhando para Kakashi, "E os seus Kakashi?"

"Bem, eles foram ótimos na sua primeira missão, eles provaram isso defendendo a família de Tazuna contra Takenshi, portanto eu digo que eles também estão prontos" - disse Kakashi

"Amanhã faremos uma assembleia oficial aqui no meu escritório para selecionar os Genins prontos para se inscreverem nos exames, portanto venham até aqui amanha de manhã e façam suas seleções junto com os outros Jounins" - explicou Minato, o que recebeu balanços de cabeça de ambos Itachi e Kakashi

Jiraiya foi até Tsunade e disse, "Não se preocupe hime, Naruto se dará muito bem nos exames, ele será Chunin bem antes que você perceba"

Tsunade olhou para Jiraiya sorrindo e disse, "Eu sei Jiraiya, apesar de já eu saber que Naru-chan já é forte o suficiente, mas mesmo assim eu jamais paro de me preocupar demais com ele, pois ele é meu lindo netinho"

Jiraiya sorriu e disse, "Entendo, sei que é coisa maternal que você ainda tem desde que teve por Minato"

Tsunade riu e disse, "Hai, apesar do meu filhote já ser Hokage, eu ainda me preocupo tanto com ele, pois ele tem vários inimigos que desejam ambos ele e Naru-chan morto. Por isso que enquanto eu estiver viva, vou garantir que nada de ruim aconteça com meus dois amores"

"Bem, que tal eu lhe pagar uma bebida para te relaxar um pouco? como você ficou tão preocupada desde que ouviu do tipo de missão que Naruto foi" - perguntou Jiraiya

Tsunade soltou um suspiro, "Você tá certo, eu fiquei de cabeça muito quente quando ouvi que Naru-chan foi para uma missão altamente perigosa que até fiquei horas dando bronca no Minato-kun sobre ter deixado Naru-chan ir para uma missão como essa. Sem duvida preciso muito de um pouco de sake para me acalmar completamente"

Isso fez Jiraiya ficar tenso quando lembrava que semanas atrás quando Tsunade ouviu do Minato que o neto dela foi para uma missão que não é dada para Genins, ele e Minato ficaram suando em bicas pela explosão de pura raiva da loira quando achava que Naruto estaria em apuros, custou muito para Minato poder acalmar ela dizendo que ambos Kakashi e Itachi estão com ele e que assegurarão total segurança dele e por sorte isso acalmou ela só um pouco. Mas ela deixou bem claro para Minato que se algo acontecer com o querido neto dela, ela ia dar uma lição para Minato como nunca deu antes. Foi apenas quando ouviram que Naruto e os outros voltaram para Konoha que fez Minato ficar muito aliviado que foi poupado da fúria da mãe dele.

Com isso todos saíram do escritório do Minato desde que ele os liberou para cuidarem de seus problemas. Itachi se cruzou com Sasuke do lado de fora sentado esperando por ele. Itachi então se aproximou dele e disse, "Vamos para casa Sasuke"

Sasuke se levantou e os dois caminharam para casa, prontos para dizer aos seus pais como a missão foi. Itachi ficou pensando, "Graças aos céus que Hokage-sama deixou minha equipe de folga. Assim posso passar mais tempo com Shizune-hime", daí então ele percebeu uma coisa que o fez ficar horrorizado, "Droga! eu esqueci de dar para ela um presente que prometi para ela quando ia para Kiri! parece que vou ter dizer a verdade para ela"

Sasuke olhou para seu irmão que estava de cabeça baixa, confuso enquanto pensa, "Ele está agindo estranho agora"

* * *

(Kumogakure)

Na torre do Raikage, mostrava um homem musculoso de cabelo branco utilizando um manto branco, o nome dele era 'A' e ele estava cuidando da papelada. Até que então ele ouviu alguém bater na porta dele.

"Entre!" - exclamou A

Quando a porta se abriu, revelou três shinobis Genins. Um era um garoto de cabelo branco que estava chupando um pirulito, outra era uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e uma era garota de cabelos loiros curtos. Junto com um Jounin que era um homem musculoso utilizando um traje padrão Jounin de Kumo, ele também estava utilizando óculos e tinha várias espadas. Eles todos estavam com badanas que representam serem ninjas de Kumo

O Jounin então ficou falando em um jeito de rapper, "Yo! Yo! fala ae! nii-san, porque nos chamou?"

Isso fez A ficar torcendo o olho de raiva e exclamar, "Droga Bee! para com esses rapes enjoados!"

"Nunca paro! rap é minha vida Bakayaro Konoyaro!" - rapou Bee

A soltou um suspiro antes de ir direto ao assunto, "Bom, como vocês devem saber, esse ano, Konoha será a vila anfitriã para os exames Chunin, vocês são uma das equipes Genins que foram recomendados para participarem dos exames, mas isso depende de vocês"

"Eu estou pronto, assim podemos por nossas habilidades em uso" - disse Omoi

"Eu também estou pronta, quem sabe eu não conheço um garoto lindo para ser meu namorado enquanto estiver em Konoha?" - disse Karui com bochechas vermelhas, o que resultou todos ficarem com gotas anime na testa

"Eu também estou pronta" - disse Samui num tom baixo e calmo

Com isso B sorriu e rapou, "Hai bro! eles são dez! minha equipe será de arrasar yo!"

Com isso A balançou a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho dizendo, "Assim podemos mostrar para Konoha e para meu velho rival Minato que Kumo é uma vila muito poderosa que possui membros altamente treinados e formidáveis, e vocês são considerados o orgulho da nossa nação por serem prodígios. E além disso, vocês terão que vencer o filho dele. Ele é conhecido por todas as nações por ser bastante forte, desde que ele venceu um Jounin de nossa vila quando tinha apenas oito anos"

"Qual é o nome dele?" - perguntou Samui

A puxou um arquivo debaixo da mesa dele, abriu e mostrou uma foto dele enquanto falava, "O nome dele é Naruto Senju"

Com isso fez Karui ficar de cara toda vermelha ao ver a foto dele e dizer, "Nossa! ele é um maior gatinho!"

Omoi olhou para a foto e disse, "Ele não parece grande coisa"

"Não é só isso, ouvi que ele tem o kekkei genkai **Mokuton** (Madeira)" - disse A seriamente

Isso fez todos da sala ficarem de olhos arregalados, até Omoi falar, "Não é possível! não houve ninguém que possuía essa habilidade desde do Shodaime Hokage!"

"Meus espiões viram ele utilizar essa habilidade em toda Konoha, portanto ele possui esse kekkei genkai" - assegurou A

"Não esquenta não yo! acharemos um jeito de vencer ele mano!" - rapou B

"É bom mesmo, porque para nossa vila ser conhecida como a melhor de todas as nações, não podemos falhar nesses exames. Portanto façam o que puderem para vencerem os exames e o filho de Minato, entenderam?" - perguntou A seriamente

Os três Genins disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Hai! Raikage-sama!"

* * *

(Iwagakure)

Na torre do Tsuchikage, Onoki estava cuidando da papelada quando ouviu a porta bater. Então ele exclamou, "Entre!"

Daí então a porta se abriu e mostrou uma garota de cabelos pretos curtos e utilizando uma camisa marrom de manga longa, calças pretas e com uma badana na testa que representa uma ninja de Iwa. Onoki sorriu ao ver ela e disse, "Minha querida Kurotsuchi, você deve saber que o motivo que a chamei aqui, foi para lhe avisar que os exames Chunin irão serem postas em Konoha esse ano"

"Hai jii-san, estou pronta para por minhas habilidades em uso e mostrar para aquela vila feito de lixo que nós de Iwa somos imbatíveis" - disse Kurotsuchi sorrindo

"E deve saber que isso será nossa chance de nos vingarmos pelas perdas que sofremos na ultima guerra, que é dar uma lição de dor para o maldito Minato, matando o filho dele" - disse Onoki sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Hai, eu não vou te decepcionar, eu e minha equipe iremos nos vingar pela nossa vila" - assegurou Kurotsuchi sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Ótimo, e como nos exames é permitido matar, então não terá nenhuma justificativa se você lutar contra o pirralho do Minato e por ultimo matar ele e assim sairemos de mãos limpas. Mas tome cuidado, ele não é de se subestimar, pois ele matou um Jounin de Kumo quando tinha apenas oito anos e possui o kekkei genkai **Mokuton** " - disse Onoki seriamente

"Não se preocupe, como eu tenho também kekkei genkai, me sentirei confiante em estar totalmente contra ele" - assegurou Kurotsuchi sorrindo

Daí então Onoki tirou debaixo da mesa dele, um arquivo que quando abriu, mostrou uma foto de Naruto e a deu para sua neta dizendo, "Assim você o reconheceria quando o vê-lo e não me decepcione"

Kurotsuchi balançou a cabeça e olhou para foto de Naruto sorrindo maquiavelicamente enquanto pensava, "Você é meu Senju, não vai conseguir fugir das minhas garras"

* * *

(Otogakure)

Orochimaru estava em sua sala sentado em seu trono quando então ouviu a porta se abrir e viu que era seu assistente Kabuto e junto com três ninjas Genins. Um era um homem e tinha uma cara toda enfaixada, outra era uma mulher de cabelos longos pretos, e um homem que tinha cabelo preto espetado e tinha um símbolo japonês na camisa dele que significa 'Morte'. Todos eles estavam utilizando badanas que representam serem ninjas de Oto

Orochimaru sorriu enquanto falava, "Arigato por traze-los aqui Kabuto-kun. Agora devem saber do motivo que eu os chamei aqui, é por causa dos exames Chunin que irão ocorrer em Konoha esse ano"

"Isso significa que iremos participar Orochimaru-sama?" - perguntou o homem de cara enfaixada

"Correto Dosu-kun, mas é mais do que apenas participar" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo

"Como assim Orochimaru-sama?" - perguntou a garota

"Bem minha cara Kin-chan. Eu planejo esse ano, atacar Konoha, eu pude convencer Sunagakure a nos apoiar na invasão desde que eu os enganei me disfarçando de Kazekage deles. Até também um clã de Konoha que veio até a mim querendo nos aliar. E vocês faram uma peça especial no meio dessa invasão" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo

Isso fez os três ficarem de sobrancelhas levantadas curiosos sobre terem um aliado que vem de Konoha. Kin então perguntou, "Se me permite perguntar, qual seria esse clã aliado que teremos na invasão Orochimaru-sama?"

"Logo vocês iram descobrir, não quero estragar a surpresa" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo, o que deixou os três ainda mais curiosos sobre esse clã que estaria pontos a destruir sua própria vila, ao se aliarem-se com Orochimaru

"O que faremos então nessa missão Orochimaru-sama?" - perguntou o homem de cabelo espetado

Com isso fez Orochimaru sorrir maquiavelicamente, puxou do bolso dele uma foto de Naruto e entregou para Dosu dizendo, "Vocês irão capturar o que será meu futuro corpo, o nome dele é Naruto Senju. Ele é um shinobi bastante talentoso, ele matou um Jounin de Kumo quando era uma criancinha de oito anos e tem até o kekkei genkai **Mokuton**. Essa é a missão principal de vocês, Zaku-kun"

Isso fez os três ficarem de olhos arregalados ao ouvirem que ele tem o kekkei genkai do primeiro Hokage, até que Zaku disse, "Impossível! ninguém nunca teve essa habilidade desde do Shodaime Hokage!"

Isso fez Orochimaru apertar seus olhos para Zaku e dizer friamente, "Você me questiona?"

Isso fez Zaku ficar suando em bicas e dizer, "Não! desculpe Orochimaru-sama"

Dosu tentou acalmar as coisas dizendo, "Pode deixar com a gente, não iremos te decepcionar Orochimaru-sama"

Isso fez Orochimaru sorrir e dizer, "Ótimo, e eu estarei lá para testa-lo, para ver se ele é digno de receber a minha marca, darei a vocês o sinal se prossigam com o plano de capturar ele ou não. Entendidos?"

Isso fez os três dizerem ao mesmo tempo, "Hai Orochimaru-sama!"

* * *

(Konoha, Um Mês Depois)

Durante um mês, Naruto foi dito por ambos Shizune e Itachi que eles estavam juntos, eles no inicio ficaram preocupados que ele não aprovasse, mas ficaram surpresos ao terem ouvido que ele se sente feliz que eles estão juntos e que não tem nenhum problema com isso, isso fez eles ficarem muito felizes que Naruto mais uma vez provou ser um garoto de bom coração, foi por isso que Itachi ficava agora na maioria das vezes, indo até o santuário dos Senjus para passar tempo com Shizune. Naruto e os outros o considera família já que ele e Shizune estão juntos. Naruto havia perguntado para o sensei dele se o clã dele sabe disso, ele disse que não, mas disse que ambos ele e Shizune decidiram que no final deste ano, iam contar para o clã Uchiha juntos.

Naruto, Daomaru, Shino e Hinata chegaram no campo de treinamento para ver Itachi esperando por eles. Itachi sorriu e disse, "Bom, vocês estão aqui"

Eles todos se sentaram na grama esperando instruções, Itachi então disse, "Como vocês sabem, os exames Chunin serão dadas aqui em Konoha este ano, desde que voltamos da nossa primeira missão fora da vila, eu havia mencionado ao Hokage que vocês estão prontos e inscrevi vocês para os exames, mas isso depende de vocês se se sentem prontos ou não para tomarem esse grande passo nas suas carreiras como shinobis.

Hinata então sorriu e disse, "Nós estamos prontos porque você nos ensinou para gente o valor de trabalho de equipe, também olhar debaixo do debaixo, e porque nós somos fortes juntos"

Itachi tornou o olhar para Shino que então disse, "Eu acredito que estamos prontos, por causa do fato que você nos considera pronto quando um mês e meio atrás saímos da academia

E finalmente ele torna a olhar para Naruto perguntando, "Enquanto a você Naruto-kun?"

Naruto então sorriu e disse, "A razão por que estamos prontos para isso é porque... vamos fazer você se orgulhar da gente Itachi-sensei"

Daomaru até latiu para Itachi, como se estivesse concordando com seu melhor amigo que eles estão prontos para isso. Itachi não pôde ajudar mas sorrir e dizer, "Eu tenho muito orgulho de chamar vocês meus estudantes. Vocês provaram cuidarem um do outro numa intensa batalha, vocês põem os outros acima de vocês mesmos, vocês não correm a conflitos não necessários sem pensar, e vocês são todos fortes do que eu antecipei, portanto vamos começar o treino de hoje para fazer vocês Chunins"

* * *

(Arredores de Konoha, Algumas Horas Depois)

Naruto estava andando pelas ruas de Konoha depois de um dia de treinamento com sua equipe e quando foram mencionados que vão participar dos exames Chunin esse ano. Ele descansou um pouco em casa junto com Daomaru, mas então em uma hora, ele acordou e decidiu ir comer ramem, mas ele deixou Daomaru em casa porque estava dormindo de tão cansado que ainda estava, pois o filhote não tinha energia tão poderosa quanto a do Naruto.

Ele então ouviu uma voz que parecia ser do melhor amigo dele Kiba que deve estar brigando com alguém. Naruto então foi até um beco e viu Kiba que estava parado na frente de Sakura, Akamaru estava perto da perna de Kiba rosnando e Sasuke estava em outro lado. Naruto viu que com eles estava um garoto de traje preto que chega até a altura dos pés dele, ele tinha marcas de tinta na face dele e estava carregando algo enfaixado nas costas dele. A outra, era uma garota de cabelo loiro amarrado a quatro rabos de cavalo, estava usando um vestido rosa claro que mostrava os ombros dela e chegam na altura das cochas dela, uma camisa visível nos ombros dela e na cocha esquerda dela, o vestido dela estava amarrado em uma faixa vermelha e carregava um leque enorme nas costas. Eles dois estavam utilizando badanas que representam serem ninjas de Sunagakure.

Kiba estava encarando o garoto de traje preto exclamando, "Você tem muita audácia!"

Mas ele sorriu e debochou, "A é? e o que você vai fazer sobre isso garoto cachorro?"

Com isso fez Kiba ficar mais furioso. Até que a loira ninja disse com um sorrisinho, "Kankuro, deixe esse pobre inútil em paz"

Kiba gritou furioso, "O QUE VOCE DISSE?!"

Kankuro sorriu e debochou, "Olha Temari, um cachorro com mal audição"

Kiba não pôde aguentar mais, assim como Akamaru ficou completamente furioso que seu melhor amigo e parceiro estava sendo debochado. Kiba e Akamaru estavam prestes a fazerem alguma coisa quando Sakura parou Kiba segurando ele pelo ombro e disse "Kiba, vamos, não de satisfação a ele, não vamos tornar isso numa briga"

Com isso Kankuro debochou sorrindo, "Senta, garoto"

Kiba não aguentava mais e ia para cima dele junto com Akamaru. Mas Naruto rapidamente apareceu ao lado dele segurando pelo ombro dele dizendo, "Oy Kiba, se acalma,"

Os olhos de Kiba ficaram arregalados quando Naruto apareceu tão rápido num piscar de olhos, então ele perguntou, "Naruto? quando você chegou aqui?"

Kankuro olhou para Naruto e disse, "Ora, ora, parece que temos um novo cara na área"

Temari ficou sorrindo e de bochechas vermelhas dizendo, "Hai, e um mais gato também"

Sasuke olhou para Naruto perguntando, "Oy, perdedor, o que você faz aqui?"

Naruto deu um sorrisinho, "Vim ver qual era toda essa discursão", daí então ele soltou o ombro de Kiba dizendo, "Kiba, não deixe esse cara ir na tua pele"

Kiba se acalmou e disse, "Você está certo Naruto, ele não vale a pena"

Kankuro ficou pê da vida e disse, "Oy! quem você pensa que é em se meter nos meus assuntos?"

Naruto olhou para Kankuro dizendo, "Quando seu assunto involve meus amigos, se torna 'Meu' assunto"

Kankuro sorriu debochando, "Oh um espertalhão hein?"

Ele então pegou uma kunai e atirou até ele, mas Naruto se desviou apenas mexendo sua cabeça pro lado. Naruto então sorriu e disse, "O que foi isso?"

Kankuro ficou irritado, partiu para cima de Naruto e tentou socar ele. Naruto pegou o soco dele e o deu uma cabeça no nariz dele, isso fez Kankuro ser empurrado para trás até onde Temari estava. Kankuro ficou furioso e gritou enquanto segurava o nariz dele com sua mão que estava saindo sangue por fora, "SEU BASTARDO!"

"Me desculpe, mas você me forçou a fazer isso, eu não quero que isso cai numa briga. Portanto será que vocês três poderiam nos deixar em paz?" - pediu Naruto, o que confundiu Kankuro, Temari e a equipe sete

"Oy perdedor, não há outra pessoa mais por aqui, só tem eles" - disse Sasuke

Mas com isso Naruto sorriu e disse, "Há sim, poderia aparecer por favor e impedir esse cara esquisito de maquiagem antes que faça alguma besteira"

Isso fez Temari rir e Kankuro gritar de muita fúria, "NÃO É MAQUIAGEM! É TINTA DE GUERRA SEU PIRRALHO!"

Então Kankuro alcançou sua mão no objeto enfaixado que carregava pelas costas até que então ouviu uma voz grossa assustadora, "Já chega Kankuro"

E com isso fez todos olharem em direção da voz e viram um garoto pendurado num galho da árvore de cabeça para baixo. Ele tem cabelos vermelhos, veste um traje preto que chegava na altura dos pés dele, utiliza um pano branco sobre o ombro direito dele e o lado esquerdo dos quadris dele. Uma longa bandagem de couro sobre o ombro esquerdo dele e lado direito do quadril dele, essa bandagem carregava uma cabaça. Ele tem sua badana sobre a bandagem e tem um símbolo japonês na altura do lado esquerdo da testa dele que significa 'Amor'.

Isso fez a equipe sete principalmente Temari e Kankuro ficarem chocados ao não terem visto ele em primeiro lugar. Kankuro ficou suando em bicas enquanto exclamava nervosamente, "Ga..Gaara!"

"Você é uma vergonha para nossa vila e você me envergonha também" - disse Gaara friamente

"M.. mas el.. ele começou!" - exclamou Kankuro apavorado apontando para Naruto

"Cala a boca, senão... eu te mato" - disse Gaara hostilmente

Com isso fez Kankuro calar logo a boca e ficar onde estava pensando junto com Temari ao mesmo tempo, "Como ele soube que Gaara esteve aqui?!"

Naruto sentiu algo no Gaara que não consegue entender, mas então Kurama explicou, " **Naruto, ele é o Jinchuuriki de Ichibi no Shukaku, apesar de ser o mais fraco de nós, mas ele é psicótico, portanto cuidado** "

Isso fez Naruto ficar de olhos arregalados ao ter ouvido de seu parceiro que ele é como ele, que ele carrega uma Bijuu dentro dele. Gaara apareceu perto de Kankuro e Temari num vulto de areia e disse olhando para Naruto, "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Tá falando comigo?" - perguntou Sasuke com um sorrisinho

"Não você, ele" - disse Gaara apontando para Naruto

Com isso fez Sasuke ficar entre os dentes por ter se sentido esquecido e seu rival ganhando atenção. Naruto sorriu e disse, "Naruto Senju e o seu?"

Isso fez ambos Kankuro e Temari ficarem de olhos arregalados de puro choque ao terem percebido que ele é o filho do quarto Hokage, neto da lendária sannin Tsunade e aquele que ouviram muitos boatos de ele possuir o kekkei genkai **Mokuton** e ter derrotado um ninja Jounin de Kumo aos oito anos. Mas isso fez Gaara dar um sorrisinho maquiavélico e dizer, "Meu nome é Gaara no Subaku, vejo em seus olhos que são os mesmos que os meus, aquele que quer ser conhecido, aquele que quer ser respeitado, vejo que você matou como eu. Eu ouvi muito sobre você"

Isso deixou Naruto de alguma maneira desconfortável com o jeito que ele fala, mas ele disse, "Como vocês são de Suna, devem estar aqui para os exames, não é?"

Com isso fez Gaara balançar a cabeça e perguntou esperançosamente, "Hai, e você também irá participar não é?"

Com isso fez Naruto balançar a cabeça confirmando que sim. Isso fez Gaara sorrir maquiavelicamente e dizer, "Esperarei por você então nos exames, assim eu possa me entreter muito lutando contra você", daí então ele olhou para Kankuro e Temari e disse, "Kankuro, Temari, vamos"

Então eles se viraram e foram embora, mas Temari parou, olhou até Naruto sorrindo e deu um pisco de olho para ele dizendo, "Vejo você por ai... Naruto-kun"

Isso fez Naruto ficar vermelho e Kurama ficar rindo, " **Hehehehe! onde quer que você vá, sempre haverá alguma mulher caindo em cima de você Naruto! hehehe!** "

Isso resultou Naruto ficar irritado, mas então ele se virou para a equipe sete e perguntou, "O que será que fez isso tudo acontecer?"

"Agente estava voltando depois do nosso dia de treinamento com Kakashi-sensei e nós nos cruzamos com eles acidentalmente se esbarrando deles, pedimos desculpas, mas eles começaram a nos debochar e o baka aqui começou a cair em briga quando nós estávamos prestes a cair fora para evitar confusão" - explicou Sasuke o que resultou num rosnado de Kiba por ter sido chamado de idiota, mas foi acalmado por Sakura

Então Kiba decidiu falar depois de ter sido acalmado, "Então a razão que eles estão aqui, é pelos exames hein? assim eu poderia pegar aquele cara esquisito de maquiagem e fazer ele ver onde ele se encaixa! não é mesmo Akamaru?"

Isso resultou num latido de Akamaru, como se estivesse concordando com ele. Até que Naruto decidiu falar, "Vocês vão participar dos exames também?"

Sakura sorriu e disse, "Hai! Kakashi-sensei havia nos dito que fomos selecionados para os exames, creio que você também irá participará, não é verdade?"

Naruto sorriu e disse, "Hai, Itachi-sensei disse que eu e minha equipe também fomos selecionados, é bom que finalmente avancemos para um passo importante e que estaríamos juntos nessa"

Com isso Kiba sorriu e disse, "Eu e Akamaru iremos arrebentar nesse exames! e espero que tenhamos chance de nos confrontarmos Naruto!"

"O mesmo digo para você Kiba! vejo que você deve ter ficado muito forte, e eu gosto de desafios!" - exclamou Naruto que então socou socos com Kiba

"Bem eu estou indo para Ichiraku para comer ramem, querem vir?" - perguntou Naruto sorrindo

"Claro Naruto! estou com muita fome!" - exclamou Kiba sorrindo

"Pode ser Naruto!" - disse Sakura sorrindo

Daí então Naruto se virou para Sasuke, "E você Sasuke?"

Sasuke então disse, "Eu tenho que ir para casa treinar, pois preciso me preparar de verdade para os exames"

"Ah qual é Sasuke-kun, venha conosco, você tem muito tempo para treinar" - implorou Sakura

Mas Sasuke não disse nada e desapareceu da vista deles. Isso fez Sakura ficar de cabeça baixa, até que Naruto tentou animar ela dizendo, "Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, em algum tempo ele vai se apegar por você"

Isso fez Sakura ficar com brilho nos olhos e exclamar como uma fã, "Fala sério Naruto?!"

Isso fez Naruto ficar com uma gota anime na testa e dizer, "Hai, é só uma questão de tempo até ele se acostumar com você"

Com isso Sakura pegou os braços de Naruto e implorou, "Pode me ajudar com isso por favor?!"

Isso fez Kiba ficar morrendo de rir e Naruto ficar com várias gotas anime na cabeça dele enquanto pensava, "É assim que acontece por falar demais"

* * *

(Konoha, Dia Seguinte)

Naruto estavam correndo pelas ruas de Konoha, como é o penúltimo dia da equipe treze antes do dia seguinte que irá começar os exames Chunin, ele junto com sua equipe, planejaram ontem que irão no dia seguinte tirar uma foto de grupo, como é tradição para aqueles que queiram lembrar dos melhores momentos como equipe antes de se tornarem Chunins. Naruto estava utilizando sua atual camisa quimono preferida, calças pretas, luvas pretas, sandálias pretas, sua faixa de braço cor vermelha e com seu manto vermelho preferido.

Chegando na loja, ele junto com Daomaru se encontrou sua equipe, Hinata estava utilizando uma camisa azul leve de manga longa com longo zíper e gola alta, calça roxa e sandálias azuis. Shino estava utilizando seu atual casaco verde marinho de gola muito alta que chega na altura da boca, calças marrom e sandálias azuis. Itachi estava utilizando sua jaqueta padrão Jounin, calças pretas ANBU, luvas pretas e sandálias pretas.

"Naruto-kun, que bom que veio, mesmo que não tivemos que esperar muito por sua chegada, mas estávamos preocupados que não viesse" - disse Itachi sorrindo

"Hehe, jamais perderia nosso ultimo dia juntos como uma equipe" - disse Naruto sorrindo enquanto passando a mão por trás da cabeça dele

"Bem, já que estão todos aqui, é só irem até aquela imagem para começarmos" - disse o fotografo

Com isso, Naruto e sua equipe foram para perto de uma grande imagem que mostrava uma jardim bonito para enfeitar mais a foto que eles irão tirar. Naruto ficou no lado esquerdo, junto com Daomaru que ficou em cima de uma cadeira para aparecer na foto. Shino ficou no lado direito. Hinata ficou na frente. E Itachi ficou atrás. Então assim, o fotografo tirou a foto oficial da eterna equipe treze.

"Ficou bonita não acham?" - perguntou Hinata sorrindo enquanto segurava e olhava para a foto

"Hai! ficou demais, não é amigão?" - perguntou Naruto para Daomaru que latiu enquanto balançava o rabo de felicidade, tendo também gostado da foto

"Ficou ótima" - disse Shino sorrindo

"Também achei, ficou linda" - disse Itachi sorrindo

"Bem, que tal sairmos para comer para aproveitar nosso ultimo momento juntos? desta vez eu deixo vocês escolherem" - disse Naruto, o que causou um choque para ambos Hinata e Shino, pois não é a toa que ele deixaria eles escolherem aonde querem comer, que ele sempre diz para irem até Ichiraku Ramem

"Tem um restaurante de churrasco que o Choji sempre vai, porque não vamos para lá?" - perguntou Hinata

"Pode ser, mas deixa eu passar em casa primeiro para trocar de roupa" - disse Naruto

Isso fez Hinata rir, "Claro Naruto-kun. E você Shino?"

"Claro, eu adoraria" - disse Shino sorrindo

"Até mais Itachi-sensei, agente se vê por ai" - disse Naruto

"Até mais Itachi-sensei" - disse Hinata

"Tchau Itachi-sensei" - disse Shino

Itachi sorriu e disse, "Até mais, divirtam-se"

E com isso, eles saíram da loja de fotografia para irem celebrar seus últimos momentos como a equipe treze num restaurante de churrasco.

* * *

(Restaurante de Churrasco)

Choji estava sentado comendo churrasco numa chapa enquanto Shikamaru e Ino sentaram no outro lado da mesa, olhando para ele com caras bocas ao verem ele destruir a comida na frente deles. Ino decidiu falar, "Oy, Choji, há uma palavra que meus pais me ensinaram chamada 'Mastigar'... você nunca ouviu falar dessa palavra?"

Mas isso fez Choji sorrir e dizer, "Eu não posso ajudar, isso é taaaaaao bom"

Shikamaru virou a cabeça e viu Naruto, Daomaru, Shino e Hinata aparecerem. Ele até viu umas pessoas ficarem saudando Naruto com grande respeito e isso o envergonhava e fazia Hinata rir. Naruto estava usando uma camisa branca de manga longa e gola V e que tinha o símbolo do clã Senju nas costas, junto com calças pretas e sandálias pretas. Então Shikamaru disse para sua equipe, "Oy, Naruto e os outros estão aqui"

Imediatamente Ino exclamou quando avistou seu amado com corações nos olhos, "Naruto-kun! aqui!"

Naruto, Daomaru, Shino e Hinata viram eles e muito para o desgosto de Hinata ao encontrar sua rival, mas eles foram até a equipe dez. Ino então cochichou no ouvido do Shikamaru, "Senta perto do Choji"

Shikamaru não estava com humor para discursão, portanto ele se levantou e foi sentar no outro lado da mesa, perto do Choji. Ino disse para Naruto sentar perto dela, Ino ficou no lado direito do Naruto e Hinata no lado esquerdo dele. No outro lado da mesa, Choji estava no lado esquerdo, Shikamaru no meio e Shino no lado direito.

Ino até pegou Daomaru nos seus braços que estava no colo do Naruto, sorriu para o filhotinho e disse, "Oi Daomaru!"

Isso fez Daomaru latir e balançar o rabo de felicidade, pois ele gostava muito da Ino, pois ela é também muito apegada ao filhotinho por achar ele muito fofo, assim faz com que Daomaru gostasse muito dela. Então ele começou a lamber ela, o que fez ela rir, "Hahaha! é muito ver você também doçura! hahaha!"

Assim em alguns segundos, ele parou de lamber ela e Ino devolveu Daomaru para o colo de Naruto. Depois então, Ino começou a se agarrar no braço direito do Naruto e Hinata fez o mesmo e agarrou no braço esquerdo dele.

"Você está recebendo muita atenção hoje, não está?" - perguntou Shino

Isso fez Ino sorrir e dizer apaixonadamente com um background cheio de corações enquanto se esfregava no braço do Naruto, "Bem, o que você esperava Shino, Naruto-kun é muito atrativo. Antes ele é como se fosse um lindo jardim grande de flores e agora com a habilidade **Mokuton** faz com que ele seja um paraíso cheio de flores, isso que torna ele ser ainda mais perfeito"

Isso fez Shikamaru, Choji, Shino e Daomaru ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças, enquanto isso fazia Hinata olhar para Ino com um olhar mortal. Enquanto isso fazia Naruto ficar vermelho de muito envergonhado. Choji então decidiu puxar conversa, "Algo aconteceu com vocês hoje?"

"Bem, Itachi-sensei ontem nos disse que fez agente entrar para os exames Chunin" - disse Hinata

Isso fez Ino sorrir e olhar para Naruto, "Oh! Vocês também"

Naruto, Shino, Hinata perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, "Vocês também?"

"Hai, Asuma-sensei disse que nos inscreveu para os exames e perguntou se queríamos entrar. Ele confiou a nós darmos nosso melhor e nós dissemos sim. Oy! mais carne de porco por favor!" - disse Choji enquanto pedia ao garçom mais pedaços de churrasco

Shino olhou descrente para Shikamaru, "Você também concordou?"

Shikamaru soltou um bocejo, "Hai, mais como eu fui forçado por uma loira escandalosa"

Ino deu ao Shikamaru um olhar mortal e gritou de muita fúria, "REPITA ISSO SEU PREGUIÇOSO!"

Isso fez Shikamaru calar logo a boca de medo, isso fez Naruto ficar com uma gota anime na cabeça até então dizer, "Uau, é surpreendente que você ainda concordou em fazer isso"

"Que saco" - disse Shikamaru preguiçosamente

Ino então perguntou ao Naruto, "Então, vocês irão entrar também?"

"Na verdade 'Nós' vamos" - disse Hinata puxando o braço de Naruto um pouco até ela

Ino retaliou puxando o outro braço de Naruto até ela, elas continuaram fazendo isso por alguns minutos até que eles foram interrompidos quando o garçom disse, "OK, aqui há mais pedaços de carne de porco e steaks"

Naruto teve seus braços livres e pegou um par de palitinhos e disse, "Ótimo, eu estou faminto"

Hinata pegou as delas e Shino pegou as dele também. Choji começou a sentar as carnes na chapa na frente de todo mundo e então eles poderiam ter os deles. Shino se levantou e disse, "Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto"

Uma vez que ele partiu, Naruto disse, "Oy, Hinata-chan, essa pode ser a chance minha e de Daomaru para ver a face inteira dele"

Isso fez Daomaru começar a latir e balançar o rabo de antecipação, por também querer ver o rosto dele. Hinata olhou para ele e disse, "Oh, sim, essa pode ser a chance sua e de Daomaru para verem a face dele"

"Vocês não comem sempre com ele?" - perguntou Choji

"É, vocês não viram a face dele quando iam para Ichiraku´s" - perguntou Ino

"Nós comemos com ele, mas antes ele tinha a gola alta que cobria um pouco do meio da face dele. tudo que ele fez foi desabotoar o topo da gola dele e ainda cobria a face dele, então não pude ser capaz de ver, bem exeto Hinata que usou o byakugan para ver a face dele" - disse Naruto

"Eu tentei descrever ele para Naruto-kun, mas ele diz que prefere ver ele mesmo" - disse Hinata

"Agora você me deixou curioso" - disse Shikamaru

"É, eu quero ver também" - disse Choji

Ino também se juntou, "Nós nunca pudemos ver como a face dele se parece"

"Bem, ele está voltando" - disse Hinata

Shino se sentou e disse, "A comida está pronta Choji-san?"

"Hai, vamos comer" - disse Choji que então ele e todos pegaram seus palitinhos e começaram a comer junto com Daomaru que Naruto ficou dando uns pedaços para ele, mas não tiraram seus olhos de Shino

Shino pegou seus palitinhos, pegou um pedaço de carne e a levantou para sua mascara em câmera lenta. Naruto e todo mundo inclusive Daomaru ficaram de olhos arregalados em antecipação e os corações batendo rápido e alto. Logo quando ele puxa a gola para baixo, todo mundo é distraído no fato que as carnes da chapa pegaram fogo. Naruto foi capaz de apagar o fogo tirando sua camisa, mas Shino havia já terminado de comer.

Naruto e os outros ficaram olhando para Shino que disse, "Isso foi bom"

"DROGA! FOI TÃO PERTO!" - gritou Naruto furioso

O que ele não notou era que agora estava sem camisa e que Hinata, Ino e todas as mulheres do restaurante ficaram praticamente babando no corpo musculoso dele.

"Agora você precisa de uma nova camisa, porque essa aqui está queimada" - disse Choji

Naruto olhou para sua camisa que estava segurando e ficou chateado, "Droga.. essa aqui era uma das minhas preferidas"

Hinata saiu do seu trance e disse, "Choji, você pode ficar com a minha, Naruto-kun, vamos te comprar uma nova camisa"

Naruto solta um suspiro e disse, "Tá legal, vamos, quem sabe eu compre mais uma branca"

Shino se levantou e disse, "Bem, vejamos vocês depois"

Naruto, Daomaru e Hinata se levantaram, deram adeus a equipe dez e foram para fora do restaurante pagando ela enquanto partiam. Choji volta para comer e Shikamaru disse, "Bem, parece que nunca iremos saber o que há por trás daquela mascara"

Choji balançou a cabeça, Shikamaru então olha para Ino e viu que ela ainda está presa no próprio mundo dela depois de ver o corpo de Naruto. Shikamaru então soltou um suspiro e disse, "Ela estará assim em uma hora ou mais"

Choji disse, "Hai"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPTULO 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**INICIO** **DOS EXAMES CHUNIN**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Santuário do Clã Senju)

Naruto havia se levantado pelo alarme que tocava no quarto dele e seu cachorro Daomaru ficar lambendo ele. Naruto sorriu, fez carinho nele e então se levantou. Ele ouviu Kurama ficar falando com ele, " **É bom se preparar, pois hoje você começara a fazer os exames Chunin** "

"Hai Kurama, eu estou pronto para cair firme hoje" - disse Naruto que então foi até o banheiro para se lavar

Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto saiu do banheiro e vestiu sua atual camisa quimono preferida, calças pretas, luvas pretas, sandálias pretas e seu manto preferido. Ele pegou sua katana e sua faixa de braço vermelha.

Ele então olhou para Daomaru e perguntou, "Está pronto para isso amigão?"

Daomaru latiu enquanto balançava o rabo, como se disse sim. Daí então Naruto junto com Daomaru saíram do quarto, desceram as escadas e encontraram a família deles tomando café da manhã. Quando eles avistaram Naruto, eles sorriram enquanto diziam bom dia para ele, ele deu bom dia para eles de volta. Então Naruto tomou seu lugar preferido que é perto do pai dele.

Minato então perguntou sorrindo, "Está pronto para hoje Naru?"

Naruto sorriu enquanto comia seu café da manha e disse, "Hai! pode apostar que eu mandarei bem nos exames e me tornar Chunin!"

"Esse é o espirito, é bom manter a cabeça erguida e não dar as costas para isso Naru-chan" - disse Tsunade sorrindo

"Sabemos que você tem qualidades ótimas para ser um Chunin, portanto você merece chegar a esse rank" - disse Shizune sorrindo

"Hai, podem apostar que eu vou deixar vocês orgulhosos de mim" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Eles tomaram café por alguns minutos, até que então Naruto se levantou e disse, "Bem, eu tenho que ir"

Com isso Minato, Tsunade e Shizune se levantaram, Minato disse pondo ambas mãos nos ombros do Naruto, "Estamos muito felizes por você Naru, você foi muito longe para chegar a esse ponto, portanto vai e volte com um Chunin de Konoha"

Isso fez Naruto ficar feliz com as palavras doces dele, pois ele sentiu emoções de orgulho, alegria e confiança no pai dele. Então ele sorriu e disse, "Arigato tou-chan"

Tsunade então abraçou o neto dela, o que fez ele a abraçar de volta, então ela o beijou na cabeça enquanto dizia, "Estamos tão orgulhosos de você Naru-chan, dê o seu melhor"

"Arigato obaa-chan" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Tsunade deixou de abraçar ele e Shizune chegou a abraçar o sobrinho dela, Naruto a abraçou de volta, então Shizune o beijou na cabeça dizendo, "Estaremos lá te observando no estádio quando chegar o seu grande momento, vai em frente e mostre todo o seu poder"

"Arigato Shizune-neechan" - disse Naruto

Então eles deixaram de se abraçarem e Naruto se virou para Daomaru, "Vamos amigão"

Então os dois saíram pela porta da frente, desaparecendo da vista dos três que estavam sorrindo enquanto assistiam ele partir. Minato ficou pensando, "Nosso filho não para de tanto crescer, queria que você estivesse aqui para ver ele Kushina"

* * *

(Santuário do Clã Hyuga)

Naruto e Daomaru chegaram no lugar dos Hyugas e viram Hinata parada na frente dos portões principais, ela estava vestindo uma camisa azul leve de manga longa com longo zíper e gola alta, calça roxa e sandálias azuis. Naruto sorriu quando viu ela e exclamou, "Oy! Hinata-chan!"

Hinata virou a cabeça em direção da voz e ficou feliz ao ver Naruto, ela então sorriu e acenou para ele, "Naruto-kun! bom dia!"

Daomaru chegou até ela e pulou em cima dela para dar umas lambidas de feliz que estava ao ver Hinata, isso fez ela rir, "Hahaha! que bom ver você Daomaru hahaha!"

Daí então Daomaru parou de lamber ela, Hinata o pôs no chão e tornou a olhar para Naruto sorrindo, "Bem, está pronto para ir?"

Com isso Naruto balançou a cabeça dizendo, "Hai, vamos buscar o Shino para então irmos para o prédio marcado para fazer os exames"

Hinata balançou a cabeça e disse, "Então vamos"

E com isso os três foram seguindo para o santuário do clã Aburame para buscarem seu colega de equipe para irem juntos para o edifício.

* * *

(Santuário do Clã Aburame)

Naruto, Hinata, e Daomaru chegaram perto do lugar dos Aburames e viu Shino parado nos portões da frente, eles sorriram quando avistaram o Shino que também havia avistado eles e sorriu enquanto dizia, "Bom dia para vocês, estão prontos para isso?"

"Hai! vamos botar para quebrar!" - exclamou Naruto socando seu soco direito com a mão esquerda

Hinata levantou suas mãos para cima, os formou em socos e disse sorrindo, "Naruto-kun está certo Shino, vamos cair fundo nessa"

Daomaru até latiu como se estivesse concordando com eles. Shino então balançou a cabeça sorrindo e disse, "Então vamos nessa"

E com isso, a equipe treze seguiu até o edifício onde será dada os exames.

* * *

(Perto do Edifício)

Naruto e sua equipe estavam perto do edifício quando sentiu algo ficar seguindo ambos ele e sua equipe, assim como Daomaru também sentiu. Eles então olharam para trás, Shino e Hinata perguntaram o que houve, mas então eles sentiram um barulho atrás. E quando viram, era uma caixa de madeira ambulante. Isso fez ambos Naruto, Hinata e Shino ficarem com gotas anime nas testas enquanto Naruto dizia, "Já te disse que esse truque não pega nem mesmo o shinobi mais baka Konohamaru"

E com isso, a caixa se explodiu e mostrou um garoto de cachecol azul e de cabelo marrom espetado e estava usando óculos na testa.

"Ahh! você me pegou de novo! quando é que irei pegar você?!" - reclamou Konohamaru

"Só quando você aprender a ser totalmente discreto, como um verdadeiro shinobi. Até lá, estarei esperando até que me surpreende" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Daomaru foi até Konohamaru começou a lamber ele, pois ele gostava do Konohamaru. Naruto conhecia Konohamaru desde que ele era bebe e Minato as vezes levava Naruto para a mansão do Hiruzen e encontrava Konohamaru no berço. No momento em que Naruto frequentou a academia, ele as vezes brincava com Konohamaru quando visitava ele no lugar de Hiruzen. Konomararu via Naruto como um irmão mais velho e até ideolizava ele. As vezes até treinando com ele para ser um ninja, pois Konohamaru queria superar Naruto e por isso que as vezes ficava tentando pega-lo enquanto estiver distraído, mas sempre levava no fracasso, porque ele sempre emboscava um clone de Naruto ou até Naruto percebe quando ele está por perto. Konohamaru até apresentou Naruto aos seus amigos, como Naruto também apresentou os dele junto com Daomaru.

Konohamaru ficou rindo das lambidas que recebia de Daomaru, "Hahaha! é bom ver você Daomaru!"

Daí então Daomaru parou de lamber ele e foi para perto de Naruto. Konohamaru então perguntou, "O que vocês estão fazendo hoje?"

"Agente está indo para o edifício para começar os exames Chunin, precisamos ir para não nos atrasarmos Konohamaru-kun" - disse Hinata sorrindo

"Hai, se chegarmos atrasados, nós não vamos conseguir prestar os exames Konohamaru" - adicionou Shino

"Oh! entendo, boa sorte Naruto-niisan, dê o seu melhor!" - exclamou Konohamaru com uma pose de bacana

"Valeu Konohamaru! quando eu me tornar um Chunin, iremos lutar para ver o quanto você improvisou no seu treinamento!" - exclamou Naruto com uma pose de bacana

"Tá apostado!" - exclamou Konohamaru que então saltou para longe da vista deles

E com isso, eles entraram para dentro do edifício para começarem os exames.

* * *

(Dentro do Edifício)

Naruto, Hinata, Shino e Daomaru andaram pelos corredores do terceiro andar e viram muitos participantes parados lá demandando deixarem entrar na sala que foram dito ser onde os exames Chunin. Naruto até ouviu uma voz familiar, "Oy! nos deixe entrar! queremos participar dos exames!"

Naruto sorriu que era o Kiba junto com Sakura e Sasuke, mas ele viu que ele junto com a equipe dele e todas essas pessoas estavam sendo impedidos de entrarem na sala por dois caras Genins. Um era de cabelo espetado e tinha pequenas faixas de curativo em dois cantos das bochechas e um no queixo, ele também carregava duas laminas kunais pelas costas. Outro tinha sua badana como lenço de testa e usava uma camisa que cobre todo seu pescoço.

Kiba foi socado para trás pelo Genin de cabelo espetado, Akamaru ia para cima dele, mas também foi socado que caiu onde Kiba estava. Então o Genin de cabelo espetado que então disse, "Hah! você planeja prestar o exame com isso? você é só uma criancinha"

"Nos deixe passar agora!" - exclamou Sasuke de raiva que então foi socado pela cara pelo Genin de cabelo espetado e caiu no chão

"SASUKE-KUN!" - gritou Sakura ajoelhando perto dele preocupada

"Ousem, nós estamos sendo bonzinhos. O exame Chunin não é fácil... até mesmo nós fomos reprovados três vezes. Nós vimos pessoas que prestaram os exames e desistiram de serem shinobis, vimos também pessoas morrerem durante o exame. E Chunins geralmente se tornam capitães de times militares. Uma falha de missão, a morte de um camarada, isso é tudo responsabilidade de um capitão. Ainda assim crianças, como vocês podem passar? nós estamos tentando mostrar a vocês que falharão de qualquer jeito. O que há de errado nisso?" - explicou o Genin de cabelo espetado

Naruto e sua equipe ficaram com raiva de verem Kiba sendo tratado como um saco de pancadas. Antes do Naruto agir, ele então olhou em volta, tendo sentido um chakra presente em algum objeto, daí então ele viu que era da placa da sala que estava guardada pelos dois Genins e viu que há chakra dentro dela, tendo feito Naruto perceber que era um genjutsu, Daomaru também sentiu através do seu olfato apurado de chakra que há um objeto feito de chakra e viu também a placa da sala.

isso deixou Hinata e Shino confusos sobre ele ter parado tão de repente e ter olhado em volta, daí então Hinata resolveu perguntar, "O que foi Naruto-kun?"

Naruto olhou para eles e disse, "Não é esse o andar certo, esse é o segundo andar, eles tentaram nos enganar com um genjutsu simples, olhe para aquela placa com seu byakugan Hinata-chan"

Hinata então ativou o seu byakugan e olhou na direção da placa da sala que Naruto apontou e viu que ele estava certo, ao invés de dizer '301' dizia '201'. Então Hinata sorriu e disse para Shino, "Naruto-kun está certo Shino, estamos no andar errado"

"Então vamos" - disse Shino que ia virar as costas e ir para as escadas

Naruto parou ele dizendo, "Espere, vamos ajudar nossos amigos e todas as pessoas ali, dizer a eles que estão no andar errado, eles também querem fazer esses exames tanto quanto agente quer, portanto não seria justo deixa-los de lado, lembre-se que Itachi-sensei disse para agente que a pior coisa que existe nesse mundo... são traidores"

Com isso Shino balançou a cabeça e disse, "Boa ideia"

Hinata também concordou dizendo, "Tem razão Naruto-kun, vamos ajuda-los"

Então a equipe treze foi em direção da equipe sete e as pessoas, eles primeiramente se cruzaram com seus amigos Kiba e Sakura, Naruto ajudou Kiba a se levantar, Daomaru foi ajudar Akamaru a se levantar e depois latiram um para outro felizes de se verem. Kiba então disse, "E aí pessoal? sabiam que esses patifes não deixam agente entrar?!"

Naruto então disse alto o suficiente para que Kiba e todos ouvissem, "Esse não é o andar certo do exame"

Isso fez todos ao redor ficarem de sobrancelhas levantadas, não entendendo do que ele estava falando. Eles ficaram falando entre eles.

"Do que ele está falando?"

"Como assim?"

"Não estou entendendo..."

"Onde ele quer chegar?"

Então Sasuke perguntou, "Como pode ter certeza disso?"

Daí então Naruto sorriu, fez um selo de mão e então a placa da sala na frente deles mostrou que ao invés de ser '301' mostrou que era '201'. Isso revelou que era o andar errado e fez todos os olhos ao redor ficarem arregalados de perplexidade sobre como ele sabia disso e o quão estúpidos foram em não terem adivinhado em primeiro lugar. Depois então sorriram felizes que ele pôde ser gentil em ajuda-los a detectar o andar errado. Então eles ficaram falando entre si.

"Incrível!"

"Como eu não havia percebido antes?!"

"Quem é ele? como foi que ele sabia disso?"

"Graças a Kami que não vou perder o exame, tudo por causa dele!"

Até então o Genin de cabelo espetado começou a falar sorrindo, "Ora, ora, ora... parece que temos um calouro espertalhão aqui e além de tudo, é um anjinho. Meus parabéns garoto, você conseguiu descobrir a verdade por trás desse andar"

Isso fez Sasuke começar a questionar de raiva, "Pera ai?! vocês sabiam o tempo todo?!"

Com isso fez o Genin de cabelos espetados dizer sorrindo para Sasuke, "É claro, tudo isso foi para testar o quão espertos vocês são para não caírem nessa, vejo que você é burro, mas se sinta sortudo, pois se não fosse por esse loiro ai, você jamais teria feito o exame"

" **Hahaha! deu mais outra na cara desse Uchiha Naruto!** " - exclamou Kurama com um sorrisinho, achando hilário Sasuke ter sido humilhado mais uma vez

"Eu não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém ou mexer com Sasuke, eu só queria ajudar todos ao redor porque eles querem prestar os exames" - disse Naruto para seu parceiro

" **De uma forma ou de outra, foi mais uma das vezes que você fez ele comer poeira!** " - disse Kurama com um sorrisinho, o que resultou uma gota anime na cabeça de Naruto, pois ele sabe que Kurama certamente tem um certo tipo de desgosto pelos Uchihas, tudo foi pelo passado dele

"RETIRE O QUE VOCE DISSE!" - gritou Sasuke de raiva que então partiu para cima do Genin de cabelo espetado que também partiu para cima do Sasuke

Antes de eles trocarem socos, eles foram impedidos por um garoto de traje de corpo verde que segurou seus socos. Ele tem cabelo curto preto, sobrancelhas grandes, sua badana amarrada por volta da cintura e polainas laranjas listradas nas pernas. Ele então disse para ambos Sasuke e o garoto de cabelo espetado, "É melhor vocês pouparem suas energias para os exames, pois vocês precisarão"

"Eu nem vi ele chegando! ele é muito rápido!" - pensou Sasuke chocado

"Quem é ele? nem vi ele passando!" - pensou Kiba chocado

"Nossa! ele é rápido! - pensou Sakura chocada

" **Isso foi num piscar de olhos! eu nem senti ele vindo Naruto!** " - comentou Kurama chocado

"Eu sei Kurama, mas que velocidade! eu nem pude detectar ele!" - disse Naruto chocado

"Caramba! ele parou os ataques deles como se fosse nada, que velocidade!" - pensou Hinata chocada

"Incrível, isso é uma velocidade assustadora" - pensou Shino chocado

Daí então o garoto de traje verde olhou para a direção da Sakura, sorriu e foi até ela dizendo, "Então você é a Sakura não é?"

Isso fez Sakura balançar a cabeça de um jeito desconfortável por achar ele esquisito, então ela disse, "Uhh.. hai, eu sou"

Então ele fez uma pose de bacana com um brilho nos dentes dizendo, "Meu nome é Rock Lee. Vamos sair juntos! eu vou te proteger até a morte!"

Isso fez Sakura ficar de olhos arregalados em estilo anime e exclamar, "Nem pensar!"

Isso fez Lee ficar confuso, "Porque não?"

"Porque você é esquisito!" - exclamou Sakura perturbada pela aparência dele

Isso fez Lee ficar de cabeça baixa de tristeza. Isso fez Naruto, Hinata, Kiba e Kurama rirem do fora que ele recebeu. Até que Naruto ouviu uma voz por trás dele, "Você! qual é o seu nome?"

Com isso fez Naruto e os outros virarem na direção da voz e viu um garoto de cabelo longo preto com tom de marrom com duas tiras presas a uma faixa menor debaixo de sua badana. Ele utiliza uma camisa cáqui, bermuda marrom e sandálias marrons escuras, ele tem ataduras em volta do seu braço direito e sua perna esquerda. Ele também tem olhos brancos, fazendo Naruto e os outros perceberem que ele é um Hyuga. Hinata ficou tensa ao ver o garoto Hyuga que foi até para perto do Naruto, estando pelas costas dele enquanto segurava o braço dele de proteção, o que deixou Naruto muito confuso, pois ele sentiu emoções de medo, tristeza e fraqueza. Naruto até viu Daomaru ficar perto dele, rosnando para o Hyuga, pronto para proteger seu melhor amigo por ter sentido intenções ruins vindo dele.

"Falou comigo?" - perguntou Sasuke com um sorrisinho

"Não você, ele" - disse o Hyuga apontando para Naruto

Isso fez Sasuke mais uma vez ficar entre os dentes por causa do seu rival ter ganhado atenção mais uma vez. Naruto então disse, "Naruto Senju, e o seu?"

Isso resultou todos os olhos ao redor ficarem arregalados, ficarem completamente intrigados ao ouvirem que ele é o filho do quarto Hokage, neto da lendária Sannin Tsunade e aquele que ouviram muitos boatos de ele ter derrotado um Jounin de Kumo quando tinha oito anos e ter o kekkei genkai **Mokuton** (Madeira). Eles ficaram falando entre eles.

"O filho do Yondaime Hokage e neto da Tsunade-sama!"

"Aquele que ouvi que derrotou um Jounin de Kumo quando era uma pequena criança e que tem o poder **Mokuton**!"

"Descendente do criador de Konoha, Shodaime Hokage!"

"Eu ouvi que ele é o novato do ano!"

Com isso fez o Hyuga dar um sorrisinho e dizer, "Meu nome é Neji Hyuga, o prodígio do clã Hyuga. Vejo que eu estava certo que o destino ia um dia fazermos finalmente nos encontrarmos pela primeira vez e termos uma batalha que determinará qual de nós dois e nossos clãs é o mais forte"

Isso fez os olhos do Naruto ficarem arregalados, pois ele ouviu falar que ele é o primo da Hinata. Ele ouviu dela que Neji nunca se interage com alguém, apenas passa a vida inteira estando no santuário do clã dele, apenas treinando. Ele também ouviu que ele perdeu seu pai Hizashi Hyuuga na noite em que Hinata foi capturada, Hinata avisou ao Naruto que foi por essa razão que fez Neji mudar drasticamente, pois ele passou a ser frio, antipático e hostil com Hinata, tudo porque ele culpa ela pela morte do pai dele pelo caso do ninja de Kumo ter estado lá para capturar ela e nisso resultou na morte de Hizashi que estava do lado de fora do quarto de Hinata. É por essa razão porque Naruto percebeu agora porque Hinata está assim tão tensa e que perde sua confiança por causa dele.

Enquanto isso, um pouco perto do Neji, estava uma garota de cabelo castanho em forma de pães de estilo chinês em ambos lados de sua cabeça com curtas franjas que caem sobre a badana dela. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa rosa sem mangas e com calças verde escuro, uma bolsa ajustada sob sua coxa direita e sandálias azuis. Ela estava de bochechas vermelhas enquanto olhava para Naruto sorrindo e pensando, "Hihihi! ele é uma gracinha!"

Neji então tirou seu sorriso do rosto e apertou seus olhos quando avistou Hinata perto do Naruto e disse friamente, "Não pense que só porque você está aqui, fará você escapar do seu destino Hinata-sama, pois você é destinada a perder"

Isso fez Naruto apertar seus olhos de raiva e exclamar, "Oy! qual é o seu problema?!"

Shino pôs sua mão no ombro do Naruto para acalmar ele dizendo, "Não ligue para ele Naruto, vamos apenas subir mais um andar para começarmos os exames"

Isso fez Naruto balançar a cabeça e dizer, "Tem razão Shino, não vale a pena, vamos Hinata-chan e Daomaru"

Com isso fez Daomaru parar de ficar rosnando para Neji e Hinata balançar a cabeça nervosamente e dizer, "Hai"

"Podemos ir com vocês?" - perguntou Kiba sorrindo

"Claro, podem vir" - disse Naruto sorrindo que então ele junto com sua equipe e a equipe sete foram juntos até a sala do terceiro andar para começarem os exames

Enquanto isso, os dois Genins que estavam impedindo os candidatos de entrarem na sala errada, estavam num canto escuro longe de todo mundo enquanto falavam um com outro. Foi revelado que eles não eram Genins e que estavam utilizando **Henge** (Transformação) para se disfarçarem como Genins e que eles eram homens adultos Chunins.

"Hehe, então aquele é o filho do Yondaime Hokage e neto de Tsunade-sama, devo dizer que ele fará as coisas ficarem bem interessantes esse ano, não é Izumo?" - perguntou o homem de cabelo espetado

"Hai, ele foi considerado aluno nota dez da academia que acabou se tornando novato do ano. Mas eu sei que há mais do que tem nele, que ele tem a habilidade esquecida do Shodai Hokage e que havia matado um Jounin de Kumo aos oito anos, isso o torna ser um natural prodígio com grandes poderes. Estou curioso em saber o que mais ele mostrará nos exames, Kotetsu" - disse Izumo sorrindo

"É o que vamos descobrir, agora sei em quem vamos manter nosso olho. Devo dizer que isso será divertido" - disse Kotetsu sorrindo

* * *

(Terceiro Andar)

Ambos a equipe treze e a equipe sete estavam andando pelos corredores do terceiro andar e avistaram uma porta a frente que os levará até a sala que será dada os exames. Mas daí então eles pararam quando ouviram uma voz, "Oy! você de cabelo loiro!"

Eles viraram para onde a voz veio e viram acima deles que era o mesmo cara de antes que parou Sasuke e Kotetsu de lutarem um contra outro, que era o Rock Lee.

"Ah! é o mesmo cara esquisito de antes!" - exclamou Sakura desconfortável olhando para ele

Lee então perguntou para Naruto, "Você vai lutar comigo aqui agora?"

Isso fez Naruto levantar a sobrancelha e perguntar, "Uma luta? agora?"

"Hai" - disse Lee que então saltou de cima e parou no chão olhando para Naruto

"Desculpe, seu nome é Lee, não é?" - perguntou Naruto

Com isso fez Lee balançar a cabeça e disse apontando seu dedo para Naruto, "Hai, meu nome é Rock Lee. Quando você quer saber o nome de uma pessoa, primeiro você tem que se apresentar, certo?"

"Perdão, meu nome é Naruto Senju" - disse Naruto educadamente

Com isso fez Lee se posicionar na sua pose de luta e dizer, "Eu quero lutar contra você. Quero testar minhas técnicas contra aquele que é o filho do Yondaime Hokage, neto da lendária Sannin Tsunade-sama, descendente do fundador de Konoha Shodaime Hokage, que também é conhecido por ter matado um Jounin de Kumo há muito tempo atrás e tendo habilidades **Mokuton** "

Depois então ele tornou a olhar para Sakura e deu a ela um pisco de olho. Isso fez ela ficar toda arrepiada e gritar, "AHHHHHH! EU NÃO GOSTEI DO JEITO QUE VOCE PISCOU PARA MIM!"

"Sakura-chan, eu te amo!" - disse Lee de bochechas vermelhas

Isso fez Sakura ficar tremendo de tão incomodada pelo que ouviu dele, "O corte desse cabelo é... estranho. E aqueles olhos castanhos e grossos, e o pior essas sobrancelhas... são tudo estranho!"

"Você é um anjo!" - exclamou Lee que então mandou um coração até Sakura

Mas Sakura evitou o coração, caindo no chão e pensando, "Essa foi por pouco!"

Isso fez Naruto, Kiba, Hinata e Kurama rirem por terem achado tudo isso engraçado. Até que Sakura se levantou gritando com Lee de muita raiva, "OOOOOY! NÃO FIQUE JOGANDO ESSAS COISAS EM MIM!"

"Você não precisa ser tão má..." - disse Lee com um tom de tristeza

Enquanto Sasuke ficava com uma cara de muita raiva olhando para Naruto pensando, "Inferno! é sempre tudo mirado nesse perdedor!"

"Desculpe, mas nós temos que ir para nos preparar para os exames, portanto eu não tenho tempo" - disse Naruto com um sorriso educado

"Naruto tem razão, não podemos nos atrasar, portanto eu agradeceria se nos deixasse ir" - pediu Shino educadamente

"Naruto-kun pode lutar contra você uma outra hora, tá bem?" - pediu Hinata sorrindo educadamente

"Ah por favor" - implorou Lee sorrindo enquanto pensava ao mesmo tempo excitadamente, "Eu tenho muita sorte de ficar cara a cara com o recruta numero um e príncipe de Konoha! assim eu teria uma luta que jamais tive na minha vida! Eu vou provar isso mim mesmo Gai-sensei!"

"Espere!" - disse Sasuke chamando a atenção do Lee e de todos

"Eu cuido desse sobrancelha grossa. Me deem apenas cinco minutos" - disse Sasuke com um sorrisinho

"Não é contra você que eu desejo lutar... é o Senju" - disse Lee na sua pose de luta

"DROGA! JÁ ESTOU CHEIO DE OUVIR FALAR DESSE PERDEDOR!" - gritou Sasuke de raiva que então avançou para cima do Lee

Sasuke tentou acertar Lee com um soco. Lee bateu o soco dele para baixo com a ponta de seus dedos e isso fez Sasuke perder o equilíbrio. Sasuke pôs uma mão no chão e mirou um chute no Lee. Lee se esquivou do chute mexendo sua cabeça pro lado e exclamou, " **Konoha Senpu** (Furacão da Folha)!" que então chutou Sasuke por baixo que o fez rolar e bater de cara na parede e ficar paralisado de dor depois da pancada que teve

"SASUKE-KUN!" - gritou Sakura

Lee então tornou a olhar para Naruto dizendo, "Eu vou lhe contar algo, você não pode me derrotar"

" **Mas que velocidade do ataque que ele fez! foi logo de primeira que ele acertou aquele Uchiha Naruto!** " - disse Kurama muito chocado

"Pois é Kurama! ele tem pés rápidos, sem duvida é um tipo de velocidade que nunca vi na minha vida!" - disse Naruto muito chocado

"Incrível, ele fez um chute que num piscar de olhos acertou ele!" - pensou Shino muito chocado

"NÃO DE AS COSTAS PARA MIM!" - gritou Sasuke de raiva que então se levantou e correu em direção do Lee

Sasuke atacou Lee com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Lee se desviou de todas elas e tentou atacar Sasuke que se defendeu pensando, "Droga! eu não consigo me desviar, tenho que bloquear!"

Lee então exclamou " **Konoha Senpu** (Furacão da Folha)!" que então chutou Sasuke pela cara que passou pela guarda dele, o fez voar e cair no chão alguns centímetros a frente de Lee

"SASUKE-KUN!" - gritou Sakura

"Ele é muito rápido, nem puder ver esse chute!" - pensou Kiba muito chocado

"Como ele conseguiu passar pela defesa dele? quem realmente ele é?!" - pensou Hinata muito chocada

Isso até fez os dois cachorros que também estavam observando tudo ficarem completamente intrigados e chocados da velocidade fenomenal dos ataques de Lee que faz com que Sasuke seja acertado sem problemas.

"Pare já, eu apenas vim até aqui para lutar contra Naruto-kun, não quero te machucar" - disse Lee seriamente

"Ugh.. ele deslizou através da minha guarda... aquilo foi um ninjutsu ou genjutsu?" - pensou Sasuke enquanto esteve no chão de dor que depois então se levantou sorrindo e pensando, "Heh... bem... isto me dá uma chance de praticar um pouco"

Daí então Sasuke ativou seu sharingan. Sakura então pensou "Nem pensar! esse é o... sharingan!"

"Então esse é o sharingan..." - pensou Lee apertando seus olhos

"Eu nunca vi ele utilizar o sharingan! quando foi que ele despertou?!" - pensou Kiba chocado

"Vejo que Sasuke já havia despertado o sharingan" - pensou Shino

"Pelo que ouvi, com o sharingan, Sasuke pode agora ler os movimentos dele" - pensou Hinata

" **Humph** **! não posso acreditar que estou vendo esses malditos olhos mais uma vez!** " - reclamou Kurama

Isso fez Naruto ficar com uma gota anime na cabeça e pensar, "Me pergunto quando foi que ele havia despertado esses olhos"

Lee soltou um suspiro e disse estando em sua posição de luta, "Você realmente é um Uchiha persistente não é? muito bem, lutarei com você já que não adiantaria faze-lo parar e depois então lutarei com Naruto-kun"

Com isso fez Sasuke sorrir e dizer, "Heh! com esses olhos, você não conseguirá fazer um arranhão em mim"

"Sasuke-kun é incrível! se esse é o mesmo tipo de kekkei genkai avançada do Kakashi-sensei. Então ele pode ler os movimentos do sobrancelha grossa! Sasuke-kun está ficando cada vez mais forte! o clã Uchiha é ótimo! ele não pode perder para esse cara!" - pensou Sakura apaixonadamente

"Ninjutsu ou genjutsu... isso deve ser algum tipo de mágica... eu vou revelar isso!" - pensou Sasuke que então avançou para cima de Lee

Sasuke tentou acertar Lee com um soco, mas de repente Lee rapidamente o chutou pelo queixo e o fez voar para cima. Sasuke ficou dizendo, "Não pode ser! o sharingan não pôde ler..."

"Hai, minhas técnicas não são genjutsu nem ninjutsu" - disse Lee que então desapareceu e reapareceu por trás do Sasuke no ar dizendo, "Minhas técnicas são simples taijutsus Sasuke-kun. Você deve não acreditar, porque isso é tão básico, mas... dizem que o sharingan tem a habilidade de revelar todos os tipos de genjutsus, ninjutsus ou taijutsus. Isso é verdade sobre ler ninjutsu e genjutsu, mas ele precisa de chakra para ser elevado e selos para ser executado. Você tem uma certa vantagem usando o sharingan, mas com taijutsu é diferente"

"O que quer dizer com isso?!" - questionou Sasuke chocado

"Mesmo que você possa ler meus movimentos com os olhos, o seu corpo não consegue acompanhar a minha velocidade. Basicamente, mesmo que você possa ver se seu corpo não se mexer, isso é inútil. Você sabe disso? entre as pessoas fortes, existem os gênios e os que conseguiram isso por meio do trabalho duro! se o seu sharingan é do tipo gênio, vindo do sangue Uchiha. Eu sou um do tipo que conseguiu isso por meio do trabalho duro que se especializou em taijutsu. Você poderia dizer que esse meu ultimo taijutsu foi o pior possível para corresponder ao seu sharingan. Eu vou provar isso com essa técnica. Este trabalho duro ultrapassa sua genialidade medíocre, quem sabe isso não serviria como uma lição de vida para você não depender dos seus olhos e começar a agir como eu e Naruto-kun que ganhamos força através do trabalho duro!" - disse Lee que então soltou umas faixas do seu braço

Então de repente apareceu algo que prendeu a faixa contra a parede, era um cata-vento. Todos viraram de onde foi atirado e viram uma tartaruga grande de carapaça vermelha com redemoinhos amarelos, seu plastão e as laterais do casco são todo amarelo e também tem manhas ao redor dos olhos que também são amarelas. Ele usa uma badana de Konoha em torno do seu pescoço e uma bandagem laranja em sua perna dianteira direita.

"Já chega Lee!" - exclamou a tartaruga

Lee então pousou no chão, mas Sasuke estava caindo. Sakura gritou, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Então ela correu até ele e impediu dele cair no chão se segurando nele. Os outros ficaram intrigados em relação dos eventos de tudo isso.

"Nossa! Sasuke foi derrotado com uma maior facilidade! e quem é aquela tartaruga?" - pensou Kiba chocado

"Quem é aquele cara? como ele pode ser tão rápido de até enganar o sharingan dele? e aquela tartaruga só poderia ser parte de um contrato de invocação" - pensou Shino chocado

"Incrível! nunca pensei que a velocidade dele poderia ir contra o sharingan! e porque há uma tartaruga de invocação ali? e porque parou o ataque dele?" - pensou Hinata chocada

"Meu Kami! como é possível Sasuke não ter detectado aquele ataque?! que velocidade aquele cara tem! eu posso até ser bastante rápido, mas ele tem uma velocidade nível absurdo! eu nem pude prever esse ataque! que tipo de treinamento ele teve?! quem é aquela tartaruga? sei que é de um contrato de invocação, mas será que pode ser o sensei dele? vejo que o sobrancelhudo está recebendo uma bronca dele... " - pensou Naruto chocado

" **Naruto... é melhor você tomar muito cuidado com aquele cara, pois ele mostra ser bastante formidável** " - alertou Kurama chocado

"Hai Kurama, eu nem sei se teria chance de vencer ele! sem duvida o nível de velocidade dele é único!" - exclamou Naruto chocado

" **Heh! mas por outro lado, eu gostei desse cara! ele deu uma maior lição naquele Uchiha que fará ele se lembrar pelo resto da vida dele!** \- exclamou Kurama com um sorriso maquiavélico, o que resultou Naruto ficar com uma gota anime na cabeça

"Droga! eu perdi para aqueles estranhos!" - pensou Sasuke de raiva

"Lee! aquela técnica é proibida!" - exclamou a tartaruga de raiva

"Eu sinto muito... eu só..." - disse Lee nervosamente

"Você violou as regras! sabe bem o que acontece se fizesse isso!" - exclamou a tartaruga de raiva

"Me desculpe! e... eu não qu... queria... eu..." - disse Lee nervosamente

"Basta! você acha que conseguiria escapar de uma desculpa como essa?! você sabe o que significa para um shinobi revelar suas técnicas especiais?!" - exclamou a tartaruga de raiva

"HAI!" - gritou Lee apavorada mente nervoso

"Você está pronto para pagar?" - perguntou a tartaruga

"Hai..." - disse Lee tristemente

"Então ai vem o Gai-sensei!" - disse a tartaruga que então apareceu uma explosão de fumaça

Então revelou um homem fazendo uma pose ridícula em cima da tartaruga, ele estava vestindo um traje de corpo verde com uma badana amarrada por volta da cintura e usava jaqueta padrão ninja de Konoha por cima do traje de corpo. Ele tinha cabelos pretos curtos, sobrancelhas grandes e polainas laranjas listradas nas pernas.

Então Gai ficou dizendo, "Poxa! caras! vocês estão no alto da adolescência!"

Isso fez todos ao redor, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke e especialmente Kurama ficarem de olhos arregalados em estilo anime horrorizados de o quão ainda mais esquisito o homem é comparado ao Lee. Os cachorros só ficaram de cabeças erguidas de confusão pensando quem era ele, não mostrando nenhuma importância com a aparência do Gai.

"ELE TEM SOBRANCELHAS MAIORES AINDA! PARECE QUE ESTÃO VIVAS!" - gritou Sakura horrorizada

"Yo! Lee!" - disse Gai para Lee com uma pose de bacana e com brilho nos dentes

"Ugh... mas que estranho..." - comentou Naruto horrorizado

" **Que coisa horrível que vem de um humano como esse!** " - comentou Kurama horrorizado

"Concordo Naruto-kun... isso é muito... bizarro..." - disse Hinata horrorizada

"Meu... Kami... de que mundo ele veio?" - comentou Shino horrorizado

"Nunca vi esses tipos de sobrancelhas na minha vida! são tão horríveis!" - comentou Kiba bem alto horrorizado

Isso fez Lee se irritar e gritar de raiva ao Kiba, "OY! PARE DE INSULTAR O GAI-SENSEI!"

"CALA A BOCA! COM TODOS ESSES ESTRANHOS APARECENDO, COMO VOCE ACHA QUE NOS REAGIRIAMOS?!" - gritou Kiba de raiva

"ORA SEU!..." - gritou Lee de raiva

"Chega Lee" - disse Gai

Com isso fez Lee se virar na direção do sensei dele e dizer, "Oh hai!"

Gai então formou sua mão direita em um soco e socou Lee pela cara gritando, "SEU TOLO!"

Isso fez todos ficarem com olhos arregalados em estilo anime enquanto veem Lee sendo atirado pelo ar que parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia de Gai. Gai então foi até seu estudante, se ajoelhou perante a ele e disse, "Você é... você é..."

"Sensei..." - disse Lee

"Lee!" - exclamou Gai chorando

"Sensei... eu... eu..." - disse Lee chorando

"Tudo bem Lee! você não precisa dizer mais nada!" - exclamou Gai chorando

"SENSEI!" - gritou Lee chorando que então abraçou Gai

Então apareceu por trás deles, uma paisagem linda que eles estavam em uma praia sobre as rochas, mostrava o por do sol e as ondas batendo sobre as rochas que cobriam os dois ninjas chorões. Mas isso fez todos ao redor ficarem ainda mais horrorizados de olhos arregalados em estilo anime.

"QUE HORROR!" - pensou Sakura horrorizada

"ISSO É HORRIVEL!" - pensou Kiba horrorizado

"Como eu pude perder para alguém tão patético?!" - pensou Sasuke mais irritado quanto horrorizado

"ISSO VAI ME FAZER TER PESADELOS PARA SEMPRE!" - pensou Hinata horrorizada

"EU NÃO QUERO NEM VER!" - pensou Shino horrorizado que tentou cobrir seus olhos, mas ele ainda vê o genjutsu que estava na mente dele, deixando ele apavorado

"AHHHHHHHHH! EU NÃO CONSIGO DESFAZER ESSE GENJUTSU! PELO AMOR DE KAMI! FAZ ALGUMA COISA KURAMA!" - gritou Naruto para seu parceiro horrorizado enquanto tentava desfazer esse genjutsu, só que resultava numa falha

" **EU ESTOU TENTANDO NARUTO! QUE TIPO DE GENJUTSU É ESSE?! ISSO É ABSOLUTAMENTE HORRIVEL!** " - gritou Kurama horrorizado tentando desfazer o genjutsu, mas depois de ver que não adiantava, ele então cobriu seus olhos com suas nove caudas, mas ele continua vendo o genjutsu na mente dele e que o deixava apavorado

"Hai, a juventude é sobre isso..." - disse Gai ainda chorando e abraçando Lee

"SENSEI!" - gritou Lee ainda chorando e abraçando Gai

Daí então os dois deixaram de se abraçar, mas continuaram chorando. Gai então disse para Lee, "Tudo bem Lee, juventude e erros andam juntos..."

"Você é tão legal... sensei..." - disse Lee chorando

"Mas você começou uma briga e quase quebrou minhas regras... eu te punirei depois do exame Chunin" - disse Gai seriamente

"HAI!" - gritou Lee batendo continência

Com isso Gai pôs sua mão em formato de punho para o ar exclamando, "Quinhentas voltas no local de treinamento!"

"HAI!" - gritou Lee batendo continência

Daí então Gai tornou a olhar para Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Sakura a frente pensando, "Essas crianças"

"Oy! vocês aí! como vai o Kakashi?! - perguntou Gai

"Você conhece o Kakashi?" - perguntou Sasuke

"Hehe, se eu conheço ele?" - disse Gai sorrindo que então desapareceu e rapidamente apareceu por trás deles dizendo, "As pessoas se referem a nós como 'Eternos Rivais'"

"Esse cara tem uma velocidade anormal, ele é humano?!" - pensou Sasuke chocado

"Nossa! ele é muito rápido!" - pensou Kiba chocado

"Eu nem vi ele se mexendo!" - pensou Sakura chocada

" **Ele é ainda mais rápido que aquele garoto Naruto!** " - disse Kurama chocado

"É mesmo incrível Kurama! eu nem pude detectar ele! como ele faz isso?!" - disse Naruto chocado

"Quem é ele?! como ele tem uma velocidade assim tão grande?!" - pensou Hinata chocada

"Que tipo de treinamento esses dois fazem para serem tão rápidos?!" - pensou Shino chocado

Até fez os dois cachorros ficarem intrigados de o quão rápido o Gai é que nem viram ele se mexer.

"50 vitorias e 49 derrotas. Então eu sou melhor que Kakashi" - disse Gai com uma pose de bacana e dentes brilhando

"VIRAM?! O GAI SENSEI É INCRIVEL!" - gritou Lee animado

Daí então Gai se virou para Sasuke e disse, "Desculpa pelo Lee, eu juro pelo meu lindo rosto que isso não vai acontecer de novo!"

"Gai-sensei! na verdade eu vim aqui para lutar contra Naruto-kun, não ele, e então ele veio até mim e tive que me defender!" - exclamou Lee

Com isso Gai se virou até Naruto e disse sorrindo, "Também imploro desculpas pelo meu aprendiz, eu juro pelo meu lindo rosto aqui que isso não vai acontecer de novo!"

"Uhh... sem problemas" - disse Naruto com uma cara boba

Isso fez Gai sorrir que então pegou uma kunai e acertou o cata-vento que prendia as faixas brancas de Lee e disse para todos os seis Genins, "Vocês e o Lee deveriam ir para a sala de aula..."

Naruto olhou para Lee e viu que os braços dele estavam todos cicatrizados e machucados, Kurama então disse para Naruto " **Ele deve ter tido um tipo de treinamento absurdamente rigoroso para ter braços assim!** "

"Concordo Kurama, é essa razão que isso fez ele ser um shinobi altamente formidável!" - disse Naruto chocado

"Boa sorte Lee! até mais tarde!" - disse Gai que então desapareceu

"Hai!" - exclamou Lee que então se virou até Naruto sorrindo enquanto enfaixava seus braços, "Naruto-kun, vou te dizer mais uma coisa... a verdade sobre eu ter vindo aqui para testar as minhas habilidades. Eu menti antes, pois além de você, há outro Genin de Konoha que é também mais forte e que está no meu time. Eu entrei nisso para derrotar ambos você e ele."

Com isso fez Naruto sorrir e dizer, "Você certamente me impressionou muito com sua velocidade, diante de todos os meus anos de treinamento que tive com minha família, eu não sou tão rápido quanto você. Portanto, eu espero que possamos nos enfrentar nos exames, digo que seria um desafio e tanto"

Com isso fez Lee ter seus olhos brilhando e então sorrir de enorme alegria enquanto fazia pose de bacana com dentes brilhando e exclamou, "YOSH! então eu declaro você como meu eterno rival! assim podemos ter várias partidas juntos para determinar qual de nós dois é o melhor!"

Isso fez Naruto ficar de cara boba e com uma gota anime na cabeça enquanto dizia, "Uhh... tá bem já que insiste..."

"Esteja preparado durante o exame, espero que nos encontremos de novo e então lutarmos" - disse Lee que então saltou para a plataforma de cima e desapareceu da vista de todo mundo

Enquanto isso Sasuke ficou apertando seus punhos de raiva, ambos ter perdido por Lee e que Naruto é considerado um imã para todos em geral, que todos vivem querendo lutar contra ele e não com Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." - disse Sakura preocupada

"Heh, o clã Uchiha não vale muito esses dias" - disse Kiba sorrindo com as mãos por trás da cabeça

"Kiba!" - exclamou Sakura de raiva

"Ugh... cala a boca. Da próxima vez, eu vou vencer ele" - disse Sasuke estressado

"Com certeza... na próxima vez você vai ter o seu traseiro chutado..." - disse Kiba com um sorrisinho que isso fez Naruto, Hinata e Kurama rirem do trocadilho dele

"Kiba! não!" - exclamou Sakura de raiva

"Sakura-chan, sinto dizer que Kiba está certo" - disse Naruto seriamente

"Nani?" - questionou Sakura

Isso fez Sasuke apertar seus olhos para seu rival de raiva, Naruto então perguntou, "Vocês não viram a mão dele?"

"Como assim Naruto-kun?" - perguntou Hinata

"Aquele sobrancelhudo deve ter tido um tipo de treinamento ainda mais avançado, tendo treinado todos os dias sem parar. Muito mais duro que o Sasuke e especialmente... muito mais duro que eu" - explicou Naruto seriamente

Com isso fez todos os olhos ao redor ficarem arregalados em relação a isso, não podendo acreditar que tinha uma pessoa que podia até ter chance de se por contra Naruto, pois eles sabem que Naruto foi considerado como o Genin mais forte de Konoha. Isso fez Sasuke apertar ainda mais seus punhos que tem mais uma pessoa que ele se sente rebaixado além do Naruto.

Naruto tentou animar as coisas ao ver Sasuke todo chateado, dizendo, "Heh! essas coisas estão ficando ainda mais interessantes nos exames, encontrando oponentes ainda mais fortes não?"

Com isso fez todos e surpreendentemente Sasuke sorrirem e cada um dizer.

"É isso ai!" - exclamou Kiba sorrindo e que recebeu um latido do Akamaru

"Hai!" - exclamou Sakura sorrindo

"Com certeza" - disse Shino sorrindo

"Verdade!" - exclamou Hinata sorrindo

"Tem razão perdedor" - disse Sasuke dando um sorrisinho

Daomaru até latiu como se tivesse concordado. Até que Naruto então perguntou sorrindo, "Então, estão prontos pessoal?!"

Isso fez todos dizerem ao mesmo tempo, "HAI!"

Então ambos a equipe treze e a equipe sete prosseguiram até os portões para começarem os exames.

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**EXAME ESCRITO**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Terceiro Andar)

A equipe treze junto com a esquipe sete estavam andando pelos corredores do terceiro andar juntos e quando chegaram perto das portas que levam até a sala dos exames, eles avistaram ambos Kakashi e Itachi juntos.

"Ah, vocês vieram, que bom" - disse Kakashi sorrindo

"Estávamos preocupados que não viessem" - disse Itachi sorrindo

Com isso fez Naruto dar um sorrisinho e dizer, "Heh! nós nunca perderíamos uma chance única como essa, quem somos nós para darmos as costas para isso?"

"Falou bonito Naruto!" - exclamou Kiba sorrindo, Daomaru e Akamaru latiram concordando com Naruto

"Com certeza Naruto!" - exclamou Sakura sorrindo

"Concordo com você perdedor" - disse Sasuke com um sorrisinho

"É isso ai Naruto-kun!" - exclamou Hinata sorrindo

"Bem dito Naruto" - disse Shino sorrindo

Com isso fez ambos os Jounins sorrirem e então cada um deles darem sua palavra para eles.

"Bom, temos orgulho de vocês, vocês vieram de tão longe para chegarem a esse ponto" - disse Kakashi sorrindo

"Agora vão, e façam toda a vila terem orgulho de terem shinobis exemplares como vocês" - disse Itachi sorrindo

Com isso fez todos os Genins sorrirem e Naruto então exclamar, "Vamos nessa turma!"

Com isso todos exclamaram, "Hai!"

E então os seis Genins junto com os dois cachorros passaram pelas portas e entraram na sala onde será dada os exames Chunin. Kakashi e Itachi ficaram sorrindo enquanto conversavam um com outro.

"Eles irão chocar o mundo com suas habilidades" - disse Kakashi sorrindo

"Hai, sempre a nova geração supera a velha e é cheio de maravilhas e surpresas" - disse Itachi sorrindo

* * *

(Dentro da Sala)

Ambas equipe treze e a equipe sete entraram para dentro da sala de aula e ficaram chocados que viram muitas pessoas presentes no lugar.

"Uau!" - pensou Kiba chocado

"O que é isso?" - pensou Sakura chocada

"Todos eles estão prestando o exame?!" - pensou Sasuke chocado

"Tem muita gente!" - pensou Hinata chocada

"Esse ano será um tanto desafiador!" - pensou Shino chocado

" **Nunca pensei que houvesse muitas pessoas que estariam doidas para fazerem esse exame Naruto!** " - disse Kurama chocado

"Eu sei Kurama! sem dúvida mostra shinobis de todas as nações estando em um só lugar!" - disse Naruto chocado

Daí então Naruto sentiu algo o pegar abraçando por trás e viu que era a Ino que estava gritando apaixonadamente, "NARUTO-KUN! VOCE ESTÁ ATRASADO!"

Isso fez Naruto ficar de cara boba de envergonhado. Kiba, Sasuke e Kurama ficarem rindo. Shino, Sakura, Daomaru e Akamaru ficarem com uma gota anime na cabeça. E Hinata ficar furiosa entre os dentes que teve até seu byakugan ativado, por causa da sua rival ficar mais uma vez se apoderando do amado dela.

"Oi Ino-chan..." - disse Naruto com uma cara boba

"Ora, ora, parece que todo mundo está junto" - disse Shikamaru sorrindo

"E ai pessoal!" - disse Choji enquanto comia seus salgadinhos

"E ai Shikamaru e Choji!" - disse Naruto sorrindo enquanto ainda é segurado pela fã numero um dele, Daomaru até latiu para eles enquanto balançava o rabo como se estivesse feliz em vê-los

"E ai vocês dois!" - disse Kiba sorrindo que até Akamaru latiu para eles enquanto balançava o rabo também feliz em vê-los

"Que bom encontra-los aqui!" - disse Sakura sorrindo

"Estamos felizes em vê-los aqui" - disse Shino sorrindo

"Bom ver vocês" - disse Sasuke com um sorrisinho, o que surpreendeu muito ambos Shikamaru e Choji que Sasuke está agindo socialmente

Shikamaru então viu sua colega de equipe se apoderando de Naruto enquanto Hinata ficava apenas dando um olhar de puro ódio para Ino por ficar em cima do Naruto. Shikamaru soltou um suspiro e disse preguiçosamente, "Você não aguenta ficar longe dele não é Ino?"

Com isso fez Ino beijar a bochecha do Naruto e então ficar passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro dele sorrindo enquanto falava apaixonadamente e sedutivamente, "O que eu posso dizer Shikamaru, eu não tenho visto meu lindo Naruto-kun a um bom tempo... então estava esperando tão ansiosamente..."

Isso fez Shikamaru, Choji, Shino e Daomaru ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças, pois foi apenas ontem que ela viu o Naruto e agora age como se não tinha visto ele a anos. Vendo que ela tem uma paixão doentia por ele.

"FIQUE LONGE DO NARUTO-KUN INO SUA PORCA!" - gritou Hinata furiosa com seu byakugan ativado

Com isso fez Ino apertar seus olhos para sua rival Hinata enquanto ainda fica em cima do Naruto e fazendo carinho no cabelo dele dizendo, "Ora se não é a Hinata. Com seus olhos brancos enormes e feios como sempre"

"O QUE VOCE DISSE?!" - gritou Hinata furiosa

"Naruto-kun é meu! bleh!" - exclamou Ino mandando uma língua para Hinata

"AGORA JÁ CHEGA!" - gritou Hinata que então puxou o braço esquerdo do Naruto com muita força, isso fez Ino perder o balanço e cair no chão

Naruto ficou todo vermelho de envergonhado. Kiba, Sasuke, Choji e Kurama ficaram rindo. Enquanto Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Daomaru e Akamaru ficaram de caras bobas e com gotas anime nas cabeças deles. Hinata ficou dando um sorrisinho ao ver Ino no chão.

"Heh! é bem onde você merece sempre estar, no chão como uma cadela!" - exclamou Hinata com um sorrisinho enquanto segurava o braço esquerdo do Naruto

Com isso fez Ino ficar muito furiosa, se levantar e começar a puxar o braço direito do Naruto enquanto ela e Hinata ficaram se encarando uma com a outra e gritando uma com a outra enquanto puxavam os braços do Naruto.

"PORCA!" - gritou Hinata

"OLHUDA!" - gritou Ino

"VAGABUNDA!" - gritou Hinata

"VACA!" - gritou Ino

"ORDINARIA!" - gritou Hinata

"NOJENTA!" - gritou Ino

" **HAHAHAHAHA! VOCE É UM PRÊMIO E TANTO PARA ESSAS DUAS GAROTAS NARUTO! HAHAHAHAHA!** " - gritou Kurama rolando no chão de tanto rir e isso fez Naruto ficar muito mais envergonhado que até poderia ter um infarto, pois tinha muita gente na sala que estava testemunhando tudo isso

Enquanto isso, nas mesas onde todos ninjas de outras vilas que estavam sentados, estavam observando Naruto de bastante interesse e pensando ao mesmo tempo ao terem percebido por meios dos gritos que as duas garotas estavam fazendo. Que ele é o filho do Hokage, neto da lendária Sannin Tsunade, aquele que matou um ninja Jounin de Kumo aos oito anos e que tem o poder esquecido do primeiro Hokage.

"Então é ele, o filho do Yondaime Hokage e neto da lendária Sannin Tsunade" - pensaram alguns ninjas de Kusagakure

"Descendente do criador dessa vila, o lendário Hashirama Senju" - pensaram alguns ninjas de Amegakure

"Ele pertence ao clã que fundou Konohagakure" - pensaram alguns ninjas de Takigakure

"Aquele que também ouvi que havia matado um shinobi de Kumo aos oito anos e que tem o poder **Mokuton** (Madeira) do Shodai Hokage" - pensaram alguns ninjas de Kirigakure

"Heh! como ele está aqui, posso ter chance de dar o troco por ele ter quebrado o meu nariz" - pensou Kankuro com um sorrisinho

"Ótimo, ele está aqui, isso torna as coisas começarem a ficar interessantes e divertidas" - pensou Gaara com um sorriso maquiavélico

"Essas duas garotas serão meus primeiros alvos por ficarem em cima do meu loiro bonitão!" - pensou Temari muito irritada ao ver ambas Hinata e Ino se apoderando do Naruto

"Vejo que enfim encontramos o Senju" - pensou Omoi

"AHHHH! eu juro a Kami que essas duas sentirão verdadeira dor por ficarem se grudando com o meu Naruto-kun!" - pensou Karui muito irritada ao ver ambas Hinata e Ino se apoderando do Naruto

"Devemos ter cuidado, pelo que Raikage-sama disse, ele não é de se subestimar..." - pensou Samui

"Finalmente! assim eu teria a chance de me vingar pela vila!" - pensou Kurotsuchi sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Não podemos falhar ao Tsuchikage-sama, fomos confiados em trazer orgulho a nossa vila" - pensou o parceiro de equipe de Kurotsuchi com olhos apertados ao Naruto

"Espero que eu tenha a chance de me vingar pelo meu pai!" - pensou o outro parceiro de equipe de Kurotsuchi sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Ai está ele, não podemos perde-lo de nossa vista" - pensou Dosu

"Espero que tudo ocorra bem e não aconteça nada para que Orochimaru-sama não nos castigue" - pensou Kin

"Heh! ele não vai escapar de minhas garras, tenho que fazer isso pelo Orochimaru-sama" - pensou Zaku com um sorrisinho

Naruto ainda estava ainda sendo vitima das duas garotas brigonas enquanto ficavam puxando os braços dele e gritando uma com a outra. Kiba, Sasuke, Choji e Kurama ainda continuam rindo. Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, Daomaru e Akamaru continuam com caras bobas e gotas anime nas cabeças. Mas por sorte, Naruto foi salvo quando Hinata, Ino e todos foram chamados atenção de uma voz estranha.

"Oy! vocês ai! vocês deveriam fazer silencio! vocês são novatos de fora da academia certo? ficarem gritando como criancinhas de colégio" - disse um homem que então revelou ser Kabuto

"Quem você pensa que é?" - perguntou Ino se sentido ofendida enquanto ela e Hinata ainda ficavam agarrando os braços do Naruto

Com isso Kabuto ajustou seus óculos e disse, "Eu sou Kabuto, mas em vez disso, olhem atrás de vocês"

Com isso todos os nove novatos olharam para trás e viram todos os ninjas ficarem olhando para eles com olhares ameaçadores. Isso fez Sasuke e Kiba ficarem entre os dentes, não gostando de serem encarados assim. Shino e Shikamaru apenas ficarem de cara estoica, não se importando com os olhares. Choji, Hinata e Ino ficarem com medo que então Choji foi para trás do Shikamaru, Hinata e Ino ficarem se agarrando ainda mais nos braços do Naruto de proteção. Daomaru e Akamaru ficarem rosnando para eles, prontos para defenderem seus melhores amigos Kiba e Naruto. Naruto ficou apenas de olhos apertados por causa dos olhares, ele sentiu várias emoções que correm pelas cabeças de todos ao redor. O que mais surpreende Naruto, é que eles mais sentem essas emoções por ele mesmo.

Raiva, Ódio, Determinação, Ansiedade, Ciúme, Curiosidade, Interesse, Nojo, Repugnância, Desprezo e Excitação.

" **É** **melhor ter muita cautela Naruto, eles tem você como alvo principal** " - avisou Kurama seriamente

"Hai, parece que vou ter muitas complicações durante esse exame, só que esse cara chamado Kabuto, tem algo nele que me faz ficar muito incomodado" - disse Naruto de olhos apertados para todos ao redor e depois para Kabuto

" **Hai, é como se ele cheira a... cobra** " - disse Kurama de olhos apertados

"Isso mesmo, é ele quem eu tenho que ficar de olho, pois pode ser que ele seja a principal encrenca nos exames, pois ele tem um chakra e um poder que realmente me dá calafrios" - disse Naruto de olhos apertados para Kabuto

"Todos eles atrás de vocês estão nervosos por causa do exame, fiquem quietos ou vocês causarão problemas. Bem, eu não posso culpa-los, vocês são novos por aqui. Pois vocês me lembram de como eu era antes" - disse Kabuto

"Então essa é sua segunda vez?" - perguntou Sakura

"Não, essa é a minha sétima vez. Esse exame é prestado duas vezes no ano, então esse é o meu quarto ano" - disse Kabuto enquanto pegava algo na pequena bolsa dele

"Uau! então você deve saber muita coisa sobre esse exame" - disse Kiba sorrindo

"É isso ai" - disse Kabuto dando um sorrisinho

"Isso é mesmo impressionante" - disse Choji sorrindo

"Hehe, então vou compartilhar algumas informações com vocês novatos. Com esses cartões de informações shinobi" - disse Kabuto segurando os cartões

Com isso fez Hinata perguntar ainda se segurando no braço de Naruto, "Cartões de informações shinobi?"

"Eles são basicamente cartões com informações presas a eles com o chakra. Eu tenho quatro anos de informações aqui. Quase duzentos cartões, eles parecem branco, mas..." - disse Kabuto enquanto põe seus cartões no chão e então acrescentou chakra e um deles com seu dedo indicador

"O que você está fazendo?" - perguntou Ino enquanto ficava se agarrando no braço do Naruto

"Você não pode ver, a não ser que eu use meu chakra, por exemplo..." - disse Kabuto que então apareceu uma pequena nuvem de fumaça no cartão escolhido que ele acrescentou chakra, e então mostrou um gráfico de porcentagem

"Uau, esse gráfico é bem fácil de ler, que tipo de informação é essa?" - perguntou Shikamaru

"Esse é o numero de pessoas que prestaram o exame e falharam em cada País" - explicou Kabuto

"Você tem cartões com informações pessoais?" - perguntou Sasuke

"Claro. Mesmo que as informações de cada participante desse evento não são perfeitas. Mas eu as tenho. Até mesmo de vocês... digam algo sobre esses caras que eu posso dar uma olhada" - disse Kabuto com um sorrisinho

"Gaara no Subaku de Sunagakure e Rock Lee de Konohagakure" - disse Sasuke

"Aww, você sabe o nome deles... será mais fácil então" - brincou Kabuto que então pegou duas cartas e acrescentou chakra nelas que resultou em uma pequena explosão de fumaça

"Tudo bem, o primeiro é Rock Lee. Ele é um ano mais velho que vocês. Histórico de missões: 20 rank-D completas, 12 rank-C completas. O sensei dele é Gai. Ele melhorou muito o seu taijutsu esse ano. O resto não é muito impressionante. No ano passado, ele chamou muita atenção por ser um Genin muito talentoso. Mas ele não participou desse exame. Como vocês, essa é a primeira vez dele nesse exame. No time dele estão: Neji Hyuga e Tenten." - informou Kabuto

"Em quanto ao Gaara?" - questionou Sasuke

Com isso Kabuto pegou outra carta e informou ao Sasuke, "O próximo é Gaara no Subaku. Histórico de missões: 8 rank-C completas e 1 rank-B completa. Uau, uma missão de rank-B como um Genin. Desde estão, ele é um novato de um País estrangeiro. Então eu não tenho muita informação sobre ele, mas... Parece que ele voltou de todas as suas missões sem nenhum arranhão..."

Isso resultou todos os nove novatos ficarem de olhos arregalados de plena surpresa que Gaara havia feito todas as suas missões sem sofrer um dano. Até Naruto ficar pensando, "Nossa! quem diria que esse cara não sofreu dano durante suas missões! isso só pode haver com a Biju dele!"

" **Shukaku tem a habilidade de controlar areia, e seus Jinchuurikis ganham barreiras protetivas de areia que os fazem se sentirem completamente seguros em qualquer tipo de situação precária, é por essa razão que esse garoto não sofreu nenhum arranhão durante suas missões** " - explicou Kurama para Naruto

"Entendi.. vou ter que ter cuidado com ele então" - disse Naruto para seu parceiro cuidadosamente

"Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Kusa, Ame, Taki e Oto... muitos excelentes Genins de várias vilas ocultas estão aqui para prestar esse exame... bem, Otogakure é uma vila pequena que foi criada no ano passado, então não tenho muita informação sobre ela, mas... o resto das outras vilas ocultas estão cheias de jovens talentosos..." - informou Kabuto

"Parece que você perdeu sua confiança" - disse Hinata enquanto se agarrava no braço de Naruto

"Então basicamente, todas as pessoas aqui são..." - disse Shino

"Hai, eles são como Lee e Gaara. Eles são os Genins elite de vários Países" - disse Kabuto

Isso fez Sasuke e Kiba soltarem um humph, pois eles não dão importância nisso sobre serem oponentes fortes. Shino e Shikamaru ainda ficaram de caras estoicas, também não dando importância nisso. Hinata ficou nervosa que até ficou ainda se grudando no braço do Naruto. Já Choji e Ino ficaram apavorados sobre tudo isso, que até Choji ficava tremendo de medo e Ino ficar se agarrando ainda mais no braço do Naruto de medo, sentindo-se protegida perto dele. Naruto também não deu importância nisso, mas ele ficou atento sobre as pessoas ao redor, pois pode até ter aqueles que estejam no nível do Lee, Gaara ou de Haku.

"Hah! acha mesmo que isso me faz ficar com medo? eu estou pronto para qualquer coisa que vier! não é amigão?" - disse Kiba com um sorrisinho o que resultou num latido de Akamaru concordando com Kiba

"Eu também concordo, assim eu arrumo vários desafios de verdade para testar completamente minhas habilidades" - disse Sasuke com um sorrisinho

Enquanto isso, os dois ninjas de Otogakure, Zaku e Dosu estavam observando Kabuto enquanto falavam um com outro. Zaku ficou falando sorrindo, "Hehe! Otogakure é uma vila menor... vamos brincar com eles um pouco"

"Hehe... chamando agente de menos importantes... vamos ajudar ele, adicionando mais na sua data sobre os shinobis de Oto" - disse Dosu com um sorriso por trás das faixas que cobrem seu rosto

Então ambos Dosu e Zaku correram pela sala na velocidade da luz, Dosu pegou Zaku e o atirou para cima. Zaku atirou duas kunais até Kabuto. Kabuto se desviou de todas elas indo para trás. Dosu então apareceu na frente dele e tentou acerta-lo com um soco. Kabuto desviou do ataque, indo para trás.

Kabuto então começou a sentir dores mesmo tendo desviado do ataque, seus óculos tendo rachados e então caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a vomitar. Isso fez todos os nove novatos ficarem intrigados que ele sofreu dano mesmo tendo desviado do ataque de Dosu.

"Como isso é possível?! que tipo de ataque é esse?!" - pensou Kiba chocado

"Ele havia desviado, mas porque os óculos dele racharam e acabou vomitando?!" - pensou Sasuke chocado

"Como ele foi atingido mesmo que ele havia desviado disso?!" - pensou Sakura chocada

"Quem é aquele cara?! como ele fez Kabuto sofrer dano?!" - pensou Shikamaru chocado

"AIIII! COMEÇO A ME ARREPENDER DE PRESTAR ESSES EXAMES!" - pensou Choji aterrorizado

"MEU KAMI! FOI UMA PESSIMA IDEIA VIR ATÉ AQUI!" - pensou Ino aterrorizada enquanto apertava ainda mais o agarro no braço do Naruto

"Que rapidez! como foi que ele o atingiu?!" - pensou Shino chocado

"Quem é ele?! como foi que ele fez aquilo?!" - pensou Hinata chocada enquanto se segurava no braço do Naruto

"Que velocidade! é a mesma coisa que o do Lee!" - pensou Naruto chocado

" **É mais uma das pessoas que você tem que tomar muito cuidado, ele o acertou mesmo desviando!** " - alertou Kurama chocado

"Vou deixar isso anotado na lista de pessoas daqui que preciso ter cautela" - disse Naruto para seu parceiro

Até fez ambos Daomaru e Akamaru ficarem bastante chocados da rapidez que Dosu fez para acertar Kabuto.

Sakura e Kiba então foram até Kabuto preocupados. Kiba então exclamou, "Kabuto!"

"Você está bem?!" - exclamou Sakura enquanto põe uma mão no ombro dele

"Hai, eu estou bem, não se preocupem comigo" - disse Kabuto se recuperando lentamente enquanto esteve no chão

"Quão patético, principalmente porque você é um veterano que está aqui a quatro anos né?" - debochou Dosu e o que fez ambos Kin e Zaku que estavam ao lado dele rirem disso

"Escreva isso nos seus cartões: 'Os três shinobis de Oto são definitivamente os próximos Chunins'" - disse Zaku com um sorrisinho

Antes que alguém falasse ou fizesse alguma coisa, surgiu na frente de todos da sala, uma explosão de fumaça e revelou um homem utilizando um sobretudo preto. Seu rosto tem uma cicatriz grande que corre até o queixo. Ele utiliza na cabeça,um lenço que possui sua badana de Konoha. Uma camisa azul marinho que é presa a botões e um cinto por volta da cintura. Calças azuis, sandálias azuis e luvas azuis escuras.

Por trás dele, estavam Izumo, Kotetsu e mais ninjas que serão os examinadores do exame. O homem cicatrizado então disse, "Arigato por esperarem. Eu sou Ibiki Morino. O examinador para o primeiro teste do exame de seleção Chunin"

Daí então ele olhou para os ninjas de Oto e exclamou de raiva enquanto apontava o dedo para eles, "Vocês de Otogakure, parem de arrumar confusão! vocês querem falhar?!"

"Peço desculpas, essa é nossa primeira vez, nos exaltamos um pouco" - disse Dosu

Naruto ficou pensando enquanto observava Ibiki, "Ibiki... eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar... mas onde?"

Com isso Ibiki deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Aí está uma boa oportunidade para dizer isso. Não terá nenhuma luta sem a permissão do examinador. E mesmo que a permissão seja concedida, matar o seu adversário não será tolerado. Os porcos que desobedecerem falharão imediatamente! eu fui claro?!"

Isso fez todos da sala balançarem as cabeças com expressões diferentes. Uns ficaram intimidados com Ibiki e outros não mostraram serem intimidados com ele. Ibiki então disse, "Agora vamos começar o primeiro teste no exame Chunin. Ao invés dos lugares que vocês estão sentados agora... vocês vão pegar um desses números e sentar no lugar correspondente a ele. Agora vamos entregar os exames escritos"

Então todos prosseguiram para sentarem em suas carteiras de acordo com os números que eles pegaram. Naruto, Sakura e Shikamaru ficaram na fileira do meio. Sasuke, Shino e Choji ficaram na fileira da direita. Hinata, Ino e Kiba ficaram na fileira da esquerda. Akamaru ficou em cima da cabeça do Kiba, enquanto Daomaru ficou no colo do Naruto.

No momento em que todos se sentaram em suas carteiras escolhidas, Ibiki tornou a falar, "Ouçam atentamente o que eu vou dizer. Não virem os seus testes. Existem regras muito importantes para esse teste primeiro teste. Eu vou escrever no quadro enquanto explico. Mas perguntas não serão respondidas, por tanto ouçam atentamente"

"Regras? sem perguntas respondidas?" - pensou Sakura confusa

"Primeira regra, todos vocês começarão com dez pontos... o teste tem dez questões e cada uma vale um ponto, mas... esse teste usa o sistema de subtração... basicamente, se você não responder nenhuma das questões corretamente, você perde dez pontos. Mas se você errar três questões... você perde três pontos e vai ter sete" - disse Ibiki enquanto escrevia no quadro negro

"E se errar dez, minha nota final será zero" - pensou Kiba entendendo tudo que foi explicado

"A segunda regra é: esse é um teste de equipe... mesmo que você passe, se alguém do seu time não passar, você falhará também" - disse Ibiki

Isso chocou todos da sala, inclusive os nove novatos. Sakura então exclamou de raiva, "Nani?! está dizendo que esse teste é por equipe?!"

"Cala a boca!, você não tem direito de me perguntar nada! há uma razão para isso, agora fique quieta e ouça!" - exclamou Ibiki apertando seu olhar em uma forma intimidadora para Sakura

" **Esse humano é assustador, eu gostei dele!** " - disse Kurama com um sorrisinho, o que resultou numa gota de anime na cabeça do Naruto

"A terceira regra será aplicada durante o exame. Qualquer um que for pego testando os oficiais, 'Colando' ou 'Enganando'... perderá dois pontos por cada tentativa... então ali estará alguém que vai perder todos os pontos durante o exame e será convidado para sair" - disse Ibiki com um sorrisinho maquiavélico

"Entendo... então há modos de perder pontos a não ser responder incorretamente" - pensou Sasuke

"Isso resulta em termos um limite de quatro vezes antes de ser expulso do exame" - pensou Shino

"Nunca pensei que houvesse outras maneiras de ser reprovado" - pensou Hinata

"Essa maneira opcional de reprovação é estranha e surreal" - pensou Naruto

"Esse tipo de teste é algo que não se vê ou ouve hoje em dia" - pensou Shikamaru

"Uau... é como se eles tivessem preparado tudo antemão para assegurar que ninguém colasse no exame através dessa maneira assustadora de reprovar" - pensou Ino

"Ugh... tomara que esse teste seja fácil" - pensou Choji nervoso

"Nós vamos ficar de olhos em vocês" - disse Kotetsu sorrindo maquiavelicamente para a fileira na frente dele, o que fez alguns ninjas na frente dele ficarem se arrepiando de medo

"Então os idiotas que forem pegos 'Colando' estarão apenas destruindo a si mesmos... como shinobis que estão tentando alcançar o nível Chunin. Sejam shinobis orgulhosos" - disse Ibiki sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Então nós temos que nos concentrar, calcular bem as perguntas e sem fazer nenhum erro para então prosseguirmos para a próxima etapa, mesmo que Kiba não ia muito bem nos exames da academia, mas pelo menos é só fazer o suficiente para conseguirmos sair dessa" - pensou Sakura tentando se acalmar

"E a regra final... aqueles que perderem todos os seus pontos no teste e aqueles que não responderem nenhuma pergunta... vão falhar junto com os seus dois companheiros de grupo" - disse Ibiki sorrindo maquiavelicamente

Isso fez todos da sala e os nove novatos ficarem ainda mais chocados em relação a isso, fazendo eles pensarem horrorizados.

"NANI?!" - pensou um ninja de Kirigakure horrorizado

"COMO É QUE É?!" - pensou um ninja de Amegakure horrorizado

"O QUE FOI QUE ELE DISSE?!" - pensou um ninja de Kusagakure horrorizado

"ISSO É UM ABSURDO!" - pensou um ninja de Takigakure horrorizado

"PERA AÍ! O QUE?!" - pensou Temari horrorizada

"COMO ASSIM?!" - pensou Kankuro horrorizado

"!" - pensou Gaara horrorizado só que sem palavras

"ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!" - pensou Karui horrorizada

"NÃO PODE SER!" - pensou Omoi horrorizado

"O QUE FAREMOS?!" - pensou Samui horrorizada

"DO QUE É QUE ELE TÁ FALANDO?!" - pensou Kurotsuchi horrorizada

"NÃO!" - pensou um colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi horrorizado

"INACEITAVEL!" - pensou um outro colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi horrorizado

"INADIMICIVEL!" - pensou Dosu horrorizado

"EU NÃO ACEITO ISSO!" - pensou Zaku horrorizado

"ISSO É INJUSTO!" - pensou Kin horrorizada

"IMPOSSIVEL!" - pensou Neji horrorizado

"AHHHH!" - pensou Lee horrorizado

"KAMI NOS AJUDE!" - pensou Ten Ten horrorizada

"ISSO NÃO VALE!" - pensou Kiba horrorizado

"QUE RAIOS DE EXAME É ESSE?!" - pensou Sakura horrorizada

"ISSO NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!" - pensou Sasuke horrorizado

"QUE DIABOS É TUDO ISSO?!" - pensou Ino horrorizada

"MAS QUE PORCARIA É ESSA!? - pensou Choji horrorizado

"DIABOS!" - pensou Shikamaru horrorizado

"O QUE É TUDO ISSO?!" - pensou Shino horrorizado

"MEU KAMI!" - pensou Hinata horrorizada

" **MAS QUE BOSTA DE PROVA É ESSA?!** " - gritou Kurama horrorizado

"EU NÃO SEI KURAMA! MAS ISSO É HORRIVEL!" - gritou Naruto para seu parceiro, Daomaru ficou consolando seu melhor amigo e parceiro ao vê-lo muito tenso

"Muito bem, vocês tem uma hora para fazerem esse exame. COMEÇEM!" - disse Ibiki gritando no final

No momento em que todos passaram a fazer seus exames, a tensão deles aumentou ainda mais quando viram que as perguntas são muito difíceis.

"O que que eu faço?!" - pensou um ninja de Kirigakure horrorizado com as perguntas

"Estamos fritos!" - pensou um ninja de Amegakure horrorizado com as perguntas

"Nós não vamos conseguir!" - pensou um ninja de Kusagakure horrorizado com as perguntas

"O que fazer agora?!" - pensou um ninja de Takigakure horrorizado com as perguntas

"O que que isso?!" - pensou Temari horrorizada com as perguntas

"Isso é péssimo! como vamos prosseguir em frente?!" - pensou Kankuro horrorizado com as perguntas

"Como eu seguirei em frente para enfrentar o Naruto Senju?!" - pensou Gaara horrorizado com as perguntas

"Como eu poderei ir a frente para lutar contra Naruto-kun?!" - pensou Lee horrorizado com as perguntas

"Demônios! como eu terei chance de ter uma destinada batalha com o Senju?!" - pensou Neji horrorizado com as perguntas

"De onde veio tudo isso?!" - pensou Tenten horrizada com as perguntas

"Maldição!" - pensou Dosu horrorizado com as perguntas

"Isso tudo é horrível!" - pensou Kin horrizada com as perguntas

"Como vamos prosseguir com o plano que Orochimaru-sama nos deu?!" - pensou Zaku horrorizado com as perguntas

"Inferno! como eu me vingarei da minha vila?!" - pensou Kurotsuchi horrorizada com as perguntas

"Isso é péssimo!" - pensou o parceiro de equipe de Kurotsuchi horrorizado com as perguntas

"E agora?!" - pensou o outro parceiro de equipe de Kurotsuchi horrorizado com as perguntas

"Ugh... isso é muito difícil!" - pensou Sakura horrorizada com as perguntas

"Droga! isso é mal!" - pensou Sasuke horrorizado com as perguntas

"Mas que raios de perguntas são essas?!" - pensou Kiba horrorizado com as perguntas

"Isso é impossível!" - pensou Ino horrorizada com as perguntas

"O que que é tudo isso?!" - pensou Choji horrorizado com as perguntas

"Que tipo de prova é essa?!" - pensou Shikamaru horrorizado com as perguntas

"Meu Kami! o que é tudo isso?!" - pensou Hinata horrorizada com as perguntas

"Isso é algo que agente não estudou e nem foi passada na academia!" - pensou Shino horrorizado com as perguntas

" **Que raios de perguntas são essas Naruto?!** " - disse Kurama horrorizado com as perguntas

Naruto soltou um suspiro e disse com um olhar triste, "Eu não sei Kurama, mas eu não sei de nenhuma delas, requer um nível de literatura, experiência e esperteza absurdamente avançada. tudo pelo que estudei não é o suficiente para estar ligada a essas perguntas"

" **Sabe que você precisa responder corretamente pelo menos algumas para poder passar** " - disse Kurama

"Eu me pergunto qual é essa questão dez que ele falou..." - disse Naruto

" **Deve ser algo ainda mais difícil do que essas escritas, algo que provavelmente seria impossível de responder** " - disse Kurama

"Mas eu me pergunto uma outra coisa, o que é tudo aquilo dos guardas ficarem de olho na gente e ao invés de expulsar todos nós por colar no exame, porque eles apenas descontam pontos?" - perguntou Naruto confuso

" **Ummm... já que você falou... isso realmente é estranho...** " - disse Kurama confuso

"Pois eu vejo ali todos aqueles caras que estão nos observando... eles devem estar fazendo anotações ou coisa desse tipo..." - disse Naruto olhando para alguns examinadores a direita

" **Pode ser que eles estão anotando nomes das pessoas que estão presentes nessa sala** " - disse Kurama tentando entender

"Espere um segundo! é isso!" - disse Naruto de olhos arregalados já ter começado a entender

" **Isso o que Naruto?** " - perguntou Kurama

"É claro! esse não é só um teste para medir nossa inteligência, por que também é um teste para ver o quão bem nós podemos coletar informações com nossas habilidades..." - disse Naruto já ter entendido

" **Oh! tem razão! é para apenas ver se vocês tem jeito de serem shinobis discretos e coletar informações sem serem pegos! é mesma coisa que irem em um território inimigo e fazer de tudo para não ser visto enquanto espiona!** " - disse Kurama de olhos arregalados também ter entendido

"Exatamente! um shinobi deve ver através da decepção, olhar debaixo do debaixo. Então o que o examinador quis dizer foi que se você for tentar colar, não faça isso pateticamente. Mas sim como um shinobi orgulhoso e que não seja pego" - disse Naruto

" **E se você olhar para isso desse modo, o sistema de subtração de pontos... e o fato de que eles deixam você ser 'Pego' colando quatro vezes antes de falhar... tudo isso faz sentido agora Naruto...** " - disse Kurama com sua pata esquerda gigante na altura do queixo dele, estando no modo de pensar

"Basicamente o que isso está testando é nossas habilidades de pegar informações sem sermos pegos pelos examinadores e pelas pessoas quem nós estamos tentando colar" - disse Naruto

" **Então o que resulta é que você é obrigado a colar mas fazer de tudo para não ser pego, e se for pego pela quinta vez, você junto com Hinata e Shino seriam desclassificados** " - disse Kurama

"Muito bem, como esse é mesmo um exame que somos obrigados a colar, a pergunta é... quem tem todas as respostas?" - perguntou Naruto olhando em volta

" **É muito difícil saber quem já tem todas as perguntas completadas, pois** **como é um exame absolutamente difícil, faz com que muitos ao redor não conseguissem responder todas as perguntas, e também você precisa fazer isso de modo que você não seja pego** " - alertou Kurama

Dai então Naruto então fez um selo de mão e criou um " **Moku Bunshin** (Clone de Madeira)" que ficou integrado no chão que é todo coberto de madeira e o ordenou para que encontrasse alguém que já tem todas as respostas. Depois de alguns minutos, o clone viu através de uma mesa ao ter se integrado com ela que também é feita de madeira assim como as mesas todas da sala, um homem que já tinha todas as respostas respondidas do exame. Então ele olhou tudo que estava escrito ao ter tido sua cabeça um pouco para fora de uma forma mais discreta possível sem ter chamado a atenção do homem e de ninguém da sala, mesmo de ele ser completamente camuflado ao ter se integrado a mesa.

Só que o que Naruto não sabe, é que Ibiki já havia visto o **Moku Bunshin** dele passando de mesa em mesa, só que ao invés de dedura-lo, ele apenas deu um sorrisinho pensando, "Então aquele é o poder **Mokuton** , devo dizer que é fascinante, aquele garoto irá chocar muito o mundo assim como o pai, a avó e o tratara avô dele fizeram antes dele"

Depois de alguns minutos de observação, o clone se desfez e o Naruto oficial sugou todas as respostas que estavam escritas e começou a escrever com um sorriso no rosto. Kurama ficou sorrindo e dizendo, " **Naruto... você tem a esperteza de uma raposa** "

Isso fez Naruto esfregar a parte de trás da cabeça de vergonha enquanto escrevia todas as respostas que absorveu do clone dele.

* * *

(Com Gaara)

Enquanto isso, Gaara pôs sua palma da mão esquerda na mesa, pôs seus dedos indicador e médio no olho direiro dele e então apareceu o olho dele na mesa. Gaara mandou o olho olhar em volta que estava coberto em um vulto de areia e depois de alguns minutos, o olho parou em uma mesa, cegou um homem com uma nuvem de areia e então olhou todas as respostas que estavam na prova do homem.

"Parece que Gaara já havia descoberto. Estou contando com você Karasu" - pensou Kankuro mandando uma ordem ligada mentalmente a sua marionete que estava disfarçado de examinador

* * *

(Com Kiba)

Kiba ficou usando seu cachorro Akamaru para ficar usando seu olfato apurado e dizer as respostas para seu parceiro. Akamaru deu um latido para Kiba como se tivesse dito a resposta de uma pergunta. Kiba sorriu e disse enquanto anota as respostas que Akamaru deu para ele, "Bom garoto, agora a numero quatro"

* * *

(Com Shino)

Shino ficou utilizando seus insetos para irem de mesa em mesa para coletarem as respostas dos outros. Uma mosca pousou no dedo indicador dele e ele disse para o inseto, "Muito bem, me mostre"

Então a mosca ficou voando pelo papel dele, e estava fazendo formas de letras para ele copiar, então Shino disse, "Oh! é claro"

E então Shino começou a escrever as respostas que ele coletou com a ajuda de seus insetos.

* * *

(Com Tenten)

Tenten estava utilizando espelhos que estavam sendo controlados por cordas de arame amarradas no lápis dela, então ela poderia colar os resultados dos outros participantes.

"Lee, se você ver isso, coloque sua hitai-ite na testa" - pensou Tenten que então mexeu seu lápis e mandou o espelho que mantinha o reflexo do exame dela para o Lee poder copiar

* * *

(Com Dosu)

Dosu estava colando as respostas dos outros a partir do ruído do batimento dos lápis com a ajuda de sua audição altamente aguda.

"A partir desses ritmos de palavras da ordem e da quantidade de toques. Ah, já entendi" - pensou Dosu entendendo a partir dos sons dos batimentos do lápis do participante de trás que o faz entender as letras que ele está escrevendo. Então assim, ele passa a copiar as respostas

* * *

(Com Neji)

"Como aquele homem ali está escrevendo, mais aponta que ele de alguma maneira sabe as respostas, tudo que preciso fazer é ativar meu byakugan e ver por trás dele" - pensou Neji que então ele ativou seu byakugan e viu por trás das costas do participante, o exame dele e quais perguntas ele havia respondido.

* * *

(Com Sasuke)

"Tudo bem, é eu olhar para os movimentos daquele cara e copia-los!" - pensou Sasuke que então ativou seu sharingan e fez sua mão ficar escrevendo automaticamente o que o participante na frente dele estava escrevendo

* * *

(Com Hinata)

"Aquele homem deve ter as respostas que preciso para responder essas perguntas, basta apenas eu ver por trás dele com o meu byakugan" - pensou Hinata quando viu o participante na frente dela escrevendo como se soubesse as perguntas e então ativou seu byakugan e viu por trás das costas dele, as respostas necessárias para as questões difíceis

* * *

(Com Ino)

"Tá legal, aquele cara ali já deve ter as respostas já que havia parado de escrever, tudo que preciso fazer é utilizar o **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Transferência de Mente) nele e então pegar as respostas, passar para mim e então dá-las para Shikamaru e Choji, assim tenhamos chance de prosseguirmos" - pensou Ino quando viu o participante na frente dela e então executou o **Shintenshin no Jutsu** e entrou para dentro da mente dele, depois de alguns minutos de observação, Ino saiu da mente dele, copiou as respostas para seu exame e utilizou mais uma vez essa técnica em ambos Shikamaru e Choji para dar as respostas certas para eles

* * *

(Com Naruto)

Em uma questão de minutos, Naruto finalmente havia terminado o exame dele depois de ter absorvido as respostas que o **Moku Bunshin** dele pegou. Então ele soltou um suspiro e disse, "Ufa! finalmente acabei Kurama"

" **Ótimo trabalho Naruto, agora é só esperar até eles darem a tal décima e ultima pergunta** " - disse Kurama

"Hai, o que quer que seja, sei que vamos encontrar um jeito de como responde-la, dattebayo!" - disse Naruto

Então antes de ele se espreguiçar na cadeira, passou uma kunai raspando por ele, ele havia ficado chocado sobre quem atirou essa kunai, mas ele não viu que foi parar na mesa do participante de trás do Naruto.

"O que foi isso?!" - pensou Naruto chocado

" **Será que eles te descobriram?!** " - disse Kurama chocado

"Meu Kami! espero que não!" - disse Naruto começando a se assustar

Enquanto o homem que mostra ser um ninja de Konoha por causa da badana dele que teve uma kunai atirada na sua mesa, se levantou questionando, "O que que isso?!"

Kotetsu sorriu maquiavelicamente e disse, "Cinco trapaças, você foi reprovado"

"Nani?! não pode ser!" - disse o ninja de Konoha chocado

"Você e sua equipe saiam da sala imediatamente!" - exclamou Kotetsu seriamente

Então ele e junto com sua equipe saíram da sala cabisbaixos sobre terem perdido a oportunidade de se tornarem Chunins. Naruto enquanto isso, ficou muito aliviado que eles não o pegaram colando e sim o participante por trás dele, Daomaru até ficou confortando seu melhor amigo ao ver ele tenso mais uma vez. Naruto sorriu, fez carinho no Daomaru e soltou um suspiro.

"Nossa! essa passou muito perto Kurama!" - disse Naruto tentando se acalmar

" **E como! eu já ia começar a ter um treco aqui!** " - disse Kurama também tentando se acalmar

"Bem, o importante é que eu já havia completado o meu exame, agora só preciso esperar e sem fazer mais nada, até que a décima e ultima pergunta seja dada" - disse Naruto

Minutos se passaram, muitos da sala ficaram tensos com as perguntas dadas no exame e nem tinham coragem de colar para não serem pegos. Mas também há outros que ficaram calmos, utilizaram tudo de suas habilidades ninjas e conseguiram pegar todas as respostas assim como Naruto havia pego. Então esses que já haviam completado o exame, ficaram esperando na expectativa de serem dados a décima e ultima pergunta.

Também houve momentos em que os que não tinham habilidades certas de colar sem serem pegos, foram pegos colando cinco vezes e foram expulsos da sala. No total foram doze times que falharam e mais um que falhou, um membro de equipe foi pego e representa ser um ninja de Suna.

O ninja bateu sua mão na mesa de muita raiva, se levantou e exclamou para o examinador que o reprovou, "Como pôde fazer isso?! você tem alguma prova que eu colei cinco vezes?! vocês estão observando tudo!"

Mas então o examinador empurrou o ninja de Suna contra a parede com seu braço colado no pescoço dele e ficou falando com ele, "Ouça, entre os Chunins, nós somos a elite que foi escolhida para fiscalizar esse exame. Nós não deixamos passar nada o que você fez. Você poderia dizer que essa força é a sua prova. Mas no fim prova que você está enganado. Agora cai fora, e leve seus parceiros também"

Enquanto isso, Kankuro havia levantado a mão dizendo, "Com licença..."

"O que é?" - perguntou um examinador

"Quero ir ao banheiro" - pediu Kankuro

Então Kankuro foi algemado por um examinador que estava falando, "Nós temos que te seguir até o banheiro"

"Tudo bem" - disse Kankuro sorrindo

* * *

(Banheiro)

"Esses oficiais de teste não são muito impressionantes. Eles nem perceberam que lá tinha um oficial extra. Então me concede a resposta da questão numero um... Karasu" - disse Kankuro para sua marionete disfarçada de examinador

* * *

(Dentro da Sala)

"Hehehe, nós já havíamos livrado do lixo... agora vamos para o principal" - pensou Ibiki

"Ok, nós vamos começar agora a decima questão" - disse Ibiki para a classe inteira

"É agora Kurama, o momento chegou" - disse Naruto

" **Tenha muito cuidado Naruto** " - alertou Kurama

"Volte logo Kankuro... você deveria passar as respostas para mim antes da decima questão" - pensou Temari tensa

"Antes de eu faze-la... eu gostaria de adicionar mais algumas regras para essa questão" - disse Ibiki

Isso chocou todos na sala que haverá mais regras a serem ditas, como já ouviram bastante. Antes de Ibiki continuar, a porta da sala se abriu e mostrou Kankuro junto com sua marionete disfarçada de examinador. Ibiki deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Ahh, chegou bem na hora... o seu boneco foi prestativo?"

Isso chocou muito Kankuro que ele soube que não era um examinador que esteve com ele, e sim a marionete dele, "Nani?! como ele viu através do Karasu?!"

"Apenas sente-se" - disse Ibiki

Kankuro prosseguiu para sua carteira, mas ele passou pela Temari e a deu um papelzinho que continha todas as respostas certas do exame. No momento em que Kankuro se sentou, Ibiki tornou a falar, "Agora eu vou explicar, essas são... as regras do desespero"

"Regras do desespero?" - pensou Naruto confuso

"Primeiro, para essa decima questão... você pode decidir fazer ela ou não" - disse Ibiki

"Escolher se eu vou fazer?" - pensou Shino confuso

"Espera ai?! o que vai acontecer se eu escolher não fazer?! - questionou Temari

"Se você escolher não fazer, seus pontos serão reduzidos a zero... e você falha assim como seus colegas de equipe falharão também" - disse Ibiki

Isso resultou todos ficarem bastante chocados e ficarem falando um com outro.

"Do que é que ele tá falando?!"

"Isso é um absurdo!"

"É claro que não vamos recusar!"

"Vamos responder essa questão agora!"

"E agora... a outra regra" - disse Ibiki

"Mais regras?! já temos bastante!" - pensou Hinata chocada

"Se você escolher fazer... e responder errado... não só serão reprovados... como ficarão sem fazer os exames Chunin para sempre!" - exclamou Ibiki

Isso horrorizou todos ao redor da sala. Até que Kiba se levantou de muita fúria e gritou, "AI! QUE TIPO DE REGRA ESTUPIDA É ESSA?! TEM MUITOS CARAS AQUI QUE JÁ FIZERAM ESSA PROVA ANTES!"

Akamaru até latiu como se tivesse concordado com seu melhor amigo e parceiro. Mas isso fez Ibiki sorrir e rir maquiavelicamente, "Hehehehehehe! parece que vocês não tem sorte. Esse ano são minhas regras. Mas eu estou lhes oferecendo uma saída. Aqueles que não forem corajosos o bastante para fazer essa questão... podem tentar no ano que vem"

" **Isso é um abuso! que infernos de prova é essa Naruto?!** " - exclamou Kurama horrorizado

Naruto soltou um suspiro, "Eu não sei Kurama, há tantas surpresas que existem nessa prova, mas essa me pegou de plena surpresa. Basicamente se um não responder, todos os outros três irão falhar e se você decidir responder e errar... fará você ser um Genin para sempre"

" **O que você fará então Naruto?** " - perguntou Kurama tristemente

"Eu não sei Kurama... eu realmente não sei..." - disse Naruto tristemente

Daomaru ficou gemendo e confortando seu amado melhor amigo ao velo tão triste. Naruto deu um sorriso triste, fez carinho no Daomaru pela cabeça dele, olhou para cima enquanto pensava, "O que eu faço agora Kaa-chan?"

"Agora, nós vamos começar a décima e ultima pergunta" - disse Ibiki chamando atenção de todos ao redor

"Aqueles que desejarem não responder, levantem suas mãos. E depois de confirmar o seu numero, saia" - disse Ibiki

Depois de alguns minutos, teve um ninja de Konoha que levantou a mão dizendo, "Eu... eu estou fora, eu não posso responder! sinto muito Genai... Inoho!"

"Numero 50 fora!" - exclamou um examinador

Assim mais pessoas vão levantando as mãos, não querendo responder a questão.

"Eu também estou fora!"

"Hai, eu também estou fora!"

"Também não quero responder!"

"Não posso responder!"

"Numero 130, 111, 120 e 150, fora!" - exclamou um examinador

Naruto ficou vendo ainda mais pessoas desistindo de seguir com a questão, ele ficou horrorizado quando viu seu melhor amigo Kiba levantar a mão. Então sem perder tempo, ele bateu sua mão na mesa e gritou para Ibiki e para todos ouvirem, "NÃO NOS SUBESTIME! NÃO VAMOS DESISTIR!"

Isso chamou a atenção de todo mundo enquanto ouçam ele gritando, "EU VOU RESPONDER! NÓS VAMOS RESPONDER! MESMO QUE SEJAMOS GENINS PARA SEMPRE! EU NÃO TENHO MEDO! NÓS NÃO TEMOS MEDO!"

Isso fez todos na sala sorrirem pela determinação dele que até fez eles sugarem a coragem dele e estarem motivados de seguirem em frente com a pergunta. Com isso Ibiki disse, "Vou te perguntar de novo. Sua vida está nessa decisão. Essa é sua ultima chance de desistir"

Naruto sorriu e disse, "Eu sigo sempre as minhas palavras... esse é o meu jeito shinobi, e sei que tem pessoas aqui que também seguem suas palavras a sério, é só manter a cabeça erguida e sempre seguir em frente com força de vontade"

Teve uns que ficaram gritando e outros que ficaram pensando.

"É MANDA VER!" - gritou um ninja de Kirigakure determinado

"NÓS NÃO VAMOS DAR AS COSTAS!" - gritou um ninja de Amegakure determinado

"NÃO VAMOS DESISTIR!" - gritou um ninja de Kusagakure determinado

"VAMOS IR COM ISSO!" - gritou um ninja de Takigakure determinado

"É isso aí bonitão" - pensou Temari de bochechas vermelhas determinada

"Heh! desta vez eu concordo com ele" - pensou Kankuro dando um sorrisinho determinado

"Sim! ele é perfeito para você mamãe!" - pensou Gaara com um sorriso maquiavélico determinado

"HAI NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Karui apaixonadamente determinada, isso fez Hinata, Ino e Temari olharem para ela com um olhar de raiva, não gostando de ela chamar ele de Kun

"Essa foi boa" - pensou Omoi com um sorrisinho determinado

"Palavras de plena coragem, eu gosto disso..." - pensou Samui com um sorrisinho determinada

"Não sei porque eu vou dizer isso, mas... concordo com ele" - pensou Kurotsuchi com um sorrisinho determinada

"Não gosto nem um pouco dele, mas... ele tem razão" - pensou um colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi com um sorrisinho determinado

"Apesar de sermos inimigos, mas... ele falou certo" pensou outro colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi com um sorrisinho determinado

"Essa foi mesmo boa" - pensou Dosu com um sorrisinho determinado

"Bela maneira de falar" - pensou Kin com um sorrisinho determinado

"Heh! eu já ia um segundo levantar a mão, mas foi bom ele ter me impedido" - pensou Zaku com um sorrisinho determinado

"YOSH! ISSO SIM É QUE É ESPIRITO JUVENTOSO DO MEU ETERNO RIVAL!" - gritou Lee determinado

"Hihihi! você tem toda razão gracinha!" - pensou Ten Ten de bochechas vermelhas determinada

"Você é mesmo destinado a coisas grandes Senju" - pensou Neji com um sorrisinho determinado

"É ISSO AI NARUTO!" - gritou Kiba determinado que até recebeu um latido de determinação de Akamaru

"EXATAMENTE!" - gritou Choji determinado

"FALOU BONITO NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Ino apaixonadamente determinada

"TEM RAZÃO NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Hinata apaixonadamente determinada

"COM CERTEZA!" - gritou Sakura determinada

"Esse garoto tem garra" - pensou Sasuke com um sorrisinho determinado

"Bem dito Naruto" - pensou Shino sorrindo determinado

"Bom trabalho Naruto" - pensou Shikamaru dando um sorrisinho

" **ESSE É O ESPIRITO NARUTO!** " - gritou Kurama orgulhoso

Daomaru até latiu para seu melhor amigo enquanto esteve no colo dele, concordando completamente com ele. Com isso fez Ibiki dar um sorrisinho e pensar, "Eu estava certo antes, ele irá mesmo chocar completamente o mundo, pois ele é um garoto fascinante. Ele fez desaparecer as preocupações de todo mundo, isso faz dele ser um bom líder, coisa de um verdadeiro Chunin. 84 sobraram... isso é mais do que eu esperava... atrasar isso um pouco mais não vai fazer diferença nenhuma"

Ibiki olhou para os examinadores e viram eles balançarem as cabeças como se aceitassem que ele fizesse algo. Ibiki então tornou a falar com a classe inteira, "Muito bem, fizeram boas escolhas. Aqueles que estão aqui, só tenho uma coisa a dizer a vocês... todos passaram no primeiro teste!"

Isso chocou completamente todos na sala. Sakura então tornou a falar, "Espera ai?! o que quer dizer que nós passamos?! e a décima e ultima pergunta?!"

Com isso Ibiki riu e sorriu grandemente, "Hehehe! não existe décima e ultima pergunta! ou você poderia dizer que aquela escolha era a décima questão"

"Pera ai?! e para que servem as outras nove questões?! eles não serviram para nada?!" - questionou Temari de raiva

"Elas serviram para algo sim... elas tinham um proposito próprio. Que é testar sua habilidade de juntar informações individualmente. Esse é o proposito. Primeiro, com as regras explicadas... o sucesso nesse teste é baseado no sucesso do time inteiro. Isso bota pressão nos times não para atrapalhar as coisas com seus colegas de time" - disse Ibiki

"Eu já sabia dessa parte! mas a tal decima e ultima pergunta... nunca pensei que seria nada!" - disse Naruto para Kurama perplexo

" **Certamente isso foi o teste mais bizarro de todos!** " - disse Kurama perplexo

"Mas as questões desse teste não eram do tipo que um simples Genin poderia responder. Por causa disso... tenho certeza que a maioria das pessoas aqui chegaram a mesma conclusão que a quantidade de pontos conseguiram 'Colando' basicamente, o objetivo desse teste é 'Colar'. Como alvo das 'Colas' tínhamos dois Chunins entre a multidão que sabiam todas as respostas do teste para ajudar vocês" - disse Ibiki apontando para os dois Chunins presentes na sala

Isso fez Naruto ficar de olhos arregalados e dizer para Kurama, "É aquele cara de óculos ali que colei dele Kurama! não sabia que ele era um Chunin!"

" **Heh! vejo que você foi sortudo em ter pego então as respostas certas!** " - disse Kurama com um sorrisinho

Isso fez Naruto passar a mão por trás da cabeça e dizer, "Hihihi! realmente esse teste foi cheio de surpresas!"

"Mas... aqueles que não 'Colaram' certo... falharão claro. Porque tem horas que a informação é mais importante que a vida... e em missões no campo de batalha, as pessoas arriscam suas vidas para por suas mãos nisso" - disse Ibiki tirando seu lenço da cabeça e revelou que a cabeça dele estava toda cicatrizada e buracada

"Horrível... queimaduras, buracos e cicatrizes... esses são os efeitos pós tortura" - pensou Sasuke chocado assim como todos ao redor

"Deve ser pior dentro daquelas luvas... claro que eu não cometeria o erro de me tornar prisioneiro.." - pensou Dosu chocado

"Se o inimigo ou terceiros perceber você... não há nenhuma garantia da informação chegar no local preciso. Eu quero que vocês se lembrem disso... uma informação importante nas suas mãos... pode ser uma arma poderosa para seus companheiros da vila. Então, conseguir pegar informações roubando-as, isso pode... claramente separar os habilidosos dos fracos" - disse Ibiki

"Mas eu ainda não entendo a ultima questão" - disse Temari

Com isso Ibiki amarrou seu lenço de volta na cabeça com um sorriso e disse, "Mas... a questão dez... é o verdadeiro proposito desse teste..."

"O que você quer dizer?" - perguntou Sakura

"Deixe-me explicar... a décima questão... a decisão de 'Fazer' ou 'Não Fazer'... obviamente essas escolhas foram perguntas dolorosas... aqueles que escolherem responder a questão e poder posteriormente falhar junto com seus companheiros... poderiam perder a chance de prestar o exame de novo... um verdadeiro 'Pulo de Fé'. Sobre aquelas duas perguntas... elas dizem se vocês podem ser Chunins ou não. Sua missão é roubar um documento secreto. A quantidade de shinobis, suas habilidades, etc. Você não sabe de nada disso. E claro, podem existir armadilhas ao seu redor. Agora você aceita ou não?. Você não quer morrer... você não quer que os seus companheiros se machuquem... você pode aceitar essa perigosa missão?... a resposta é NÃO!" - explicou Ibiki

Isso fez Naruto ficar de olhos arregalados ao ter percebido quem era ele, "É isso! Ibiki Morino! ele é o chefe do departamento de tortura e interrogação! agora vejo porque ele foi a escolha exemplar para ser o examinador principal dessa fase! é por causa das habilidades excepcionais dele de manipular as cabeças das pessoas por meio de torturas tanto psicológica quanto física, fazendo-as caírem exatamente nas palavras dele! tou-chan mencionou ele uma vez quando aprendemos Mizuki tentando entrar no nosso santuário para roubar o pergaminho de selamentos"

" **Bem, ele provou ser realmente incrível, tendo feito você cair perfeitamente nessa!** " - mexeu Kurama, o que resultou Naruto estufar suas bochechas de irritado e fazer Kurama rir

"Não importa o perigo... há missões que você não pode aceitar. A habilidade de ser corajoso... e sobreviver a qualquer sofrimento... essa é a habilidade necessária para se tornar um capitão Chunin. Aqueles que não conseguem botar o seu destino no limite... que acreditam no futuro incerto de 'Há Sempre um Próximo Ano'... e depois fugir da sua chance... Aqueles pedaços de lixo que conseguem tomar escolhas covardes... NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE SE TORNAR UM CHUNIN! É O QUE ACHO!... aqueles que escolhem responder... responderam a dura décima questão corretamente... será capaz de sobreviver a qualquer enrascada no futuro. A partir de agora, o primeiro teste do exame de seleção Chunin está finalizado. Eu desejo sorte a vocês!" - completou Ibiki com um sorriso

Daí então surgiu algo batendo contra a janela de vidro e entrando na sala e mostra uma mulher de cabelo roxo curto e penteado, amarrada a um rabo de cavalo. Está vestindo um sobretudo castanho com costura roxa que tem um bolso em ambos lados, sobre um terno de malha que se estende desde o pescoço até as coxas. Ela usa uma minissaia laranja escuro. Um pequeno pingente que se parece com uma cobra presa em uma corda grossa. Um relógio de pulso e caneleiras cinzentas. Ela também utiliza um cinto azul escuro em volta da cintura que se conecta com a saia e que tem uma faixa no apêndice.

Por trás dela, estava um banner escrito, 'Segunda Examinadora dos Exames Chunin, a Sexy Anko Mitarashi"

"Vocês! não há tempo para festejarem! eu sou a examinadora do segundo teste... Anko Mitarashi! agora vamos!" - exclamou Anko para a classe inteira que no final formou sua mão direita em um punho e a estendeu para cima

Muitos ficaram tendo pensamentos diferentes com a aparência da Anko. Os homens ficaram babando por acharem ela gata.

"Mas que delicia!"

"Que coisa mais sexy!"

"Nossa! como eu queria me chover em cima dessa gata ai!"

"Uau! mas que boneca!" - pensou Kiba babando

" **Essa baby é muito gostosa... não é Naruto?** " - mexeu Kurama com um sorrisinho

Isso fez Naruto ficar vermelho e exclamar de raiva para seu parceiro, "Ahhh! cala a boca sua raposa tarada!"

Agora as mulheres ficaram perturbadas com o tipo de roupa que ela veste que se mostra demais.

"Quem essa ai pensa que é?!"

"Que jeito horrível de vestir!"

"Ela não tem vergonha da cara?!"

"Ahhh! ela não entende moda certa de uma kunoichi?!" - pensou Ino perturbada

"Anko... chegou em má hora" - disse Ibiki

Isso fez Anko ficar com cara de boba e depois exclamar, "84 participantes?! Ibiki! você aprovou apenas 28 times?! o teste seu foi fácil demais!"

Com isso fez Ibiki dar um sorrisinho e dizer, "Heh! dessa vez temos muitos shinobis excelentes"

"Bah! tudo bem!... eu vou no mínimo dividir isso pela metade no segundo teste" - disse Anko

"Dividir-nos ao meio?! no mínimo?!" - pensou Sakura tensa assim como todos da sala que também ficaram tensos com relação ao que ela disse

"Hehehe! estou ficando ansiosa... eu vou explicar tudo quando tivermos mudado de lugar, me sigam..." - disse Anko com um sorriso maquiavélico

" **Ui! isso torna ela ainda ser mais sexy Naruto!** " - mexeu Kurama com um sorrisinho

Isso fez Naruto ficar ainda mais vermelho como um tomate e gritar de raiva ao seu parceiro, "SEU TARADO IMUNDO!"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**FLORESTA DA MORTE**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando** **Jutsus** "

(44ª Zona de Treinamento)

Todos aqueles que passaram na primeira fase, foram levados por Anko para o local onde será dada a segunda parte dos exames.

"Isso é arrepiante" - disse Sakura arrepiada olhando para a floresta escura na frente dela, teve aqueles que também se sentem arrepiados por o quanto a floresta é assustadora, mas há outros que não se sentem incomodados

Com isso fez Anko dar um sorrisinho maquiavélico, "Porque ela é chamada de 'Floresta da Morte' e vocês vão descobrir logo"

Com isso fez agora até aqueles que não foram afetados pela floresta, já começarem a ficarem tremendo de medo, isso até os oito novatos ficarem nervosos. Sakura ficou tremendo de medo, Kiba ficou suando, Sasuke teve suas mãos tremendo, Choji engoliu seco, Shikamaru teve seu coração acelerando, Ino também ficou tremendo de medo, Hinata teve suas costas arrepiadas, Shino também ficou suando, os cachorros até ficaram tremendo de medo, já Naruto não mostrou estar afetado por isso e ele apenas ficou dando um sorrisinho e de olhos fechados.

Anko viu que Naruto não se sente afetado pela floresta, então ela sorriu e disse, "Ora, vejo que temos um durão aqui"

Ela então sacou sua kunai e atirou até Naruto que passou raspando por ele, ele teve seus olhos arregaladamente abertos por não ter percebido a kunai que passou por ele por ter tido seus olhos fechados e isso resultou a bochecha direita dele ter um corte. Naruto foi pego fora de guarda quando Anko apareceu por trás dele

Anko ficou segurando ele por trás enquanto lambia o sangue dele, o que fazia ele ficar incomodado enquanto ela dizia sedutivamente sorrindo "Eu gosto de caras como você, tendo determinação mesmo com o risco de encontrar a morte em lugares perigosos como esse. Ummmm... o seu sangue é muito delicioso, tendo o mesmo gosto que o do seu pai. Cá entre nós, eu era louquinha por ele quando eu era criança, mas acabei perdendo ele pela sua mãe. Foi uma pena que não pude aproveitar do sangue dele por toda minha vida, mas... quem sabe eu não aproveite do seu?"

Isso resultou Naruto ficar ainda mais incomodado. Hinata, Ino, Karui e Temari ficaram se explodindo de muita raiva enquanto pensavam ao mesmo tempo, "FIQUE LONGE DELE SUA NOJENTA!"

E fez Kiba, Sasuke, Choji e Kurama ficarem rindo. Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Akamaru e Daomaru ficarem com gotas anime na cabeça. Todos os homens ficaram morrendo de inveja da posição do Naruto.

Enquanto Anko ficava ainda lambendo o sangue de Naruto, apareceu por trás dela, uma mulher de chapéu e que estava usando uma badana que representa ser uma ninja de Kusagakure. Estava carregando uma kunai com a língua dela enquanto dizia, "A sua kunai, aqui está"

Com isso fez Anko sorrir, pegar a kunai dela e dizer, "Arigato, mas sabe... não apareça atrás de mim desse jeito... a não ser que queira morrer"

Com isso fez a ninja trazer sua língua de volta e dizer, "Desculpe... é que eu fico um pouco agitada quando vejo sangue... e você cortou o meu precioso cabelo... não pude segurar..."

Isso fez Naruto apertar os olhos ao ver essa ninja, pois ela tem algo que o fez se sentir muito incomodado desde que ele teve essa sensação com Kabuto. Kurama então disse seriamente, " **Essa mulher tem a mesma coisa que senti do cara de óculos Kabuto, ela também cheira... a cobra** "

"Hai, quem será que é ela? pois vejo que ela também será outra encrenqueira aqui nos exames, além do Kabuto, tenho que ter muito cuidado com essa ai" - disse Naruto seriamente

" **Bemmmmm, aproveitou o que pôde com a gata da Anko ai?** " - mexeu Kurama com um sorrisinho

Com isso fez Naruto ficar completamente vermelho e gritar, "SEU TARADO!"

Anko então disse quando deixou de ficar agarrando e lambendo Naruto, "Parece que temos muita gente com sede de sangue nesse teste... hehehe, isso vai ser interessante"

Naruto ficou de cara boba enquanto olhava para Anko e esfregando a bochecha cortada dele pensando, "Você é quem está com a maior sede de sangue"

Anko então puxou dos bolsos de seu sobretudo, um conjunto de papeis enquanto falava para todos, "Agora, antes de começarmos o segundo teste... aqui está algo que tenho que entregar a vocês"

"O que é isso?" - perguntou Kiba

"Isso é um formulário que vocês devem assinar. Pois vão acontecer mortes nesse teste... e se você assinar isso... tudo isso será minha responsabilidade" - explicou Anko com um grande sorriso

Isso fez todos ao redor se apavorarem ainda mais com esse teste que até ficaram tremendo de medo e suando em bicas. Anko então tornou a falar, "Eu vou explicar o segundo teste. Então você vai poder assinar isso. E depois entrega-la naquela barraca atrás de mim. Toma, pega um e passe isso adiante"

Naruto pegou os papeis, pegou um e passou os papeis para outro que então foram pegando e passando substantivamente. Anko então continuou a explicar, "Eu vou explicar agora o segundo teste. Simplesmente esse será um teste de sobrevivência"

"Sobrevivência... cara... que teste chato e idiota" - pensou Shikamaru enquanto pegava um papel e passava para outro

"Primeiro eu vou explicar a área... onde vocês vão ficar. Ao redor da área de treinamento numero 44 tem 44 portões trancados. Floresta, rio e uma torre no centro. Dos portões até a torre são mais ou menos 10 quilômetros. Durante a sobrevivência aqui, você terá que completar uma certa tarefa. Usando muitas armas e jutsus, você vai competir em uma batalha por pergaminhos e... sem regras" - explicou Anko segurando dois pergaminhos

"Pergaminho?" - perguntou Sasuke

"Hai... vocês irão lutar por esses dois pergaminhos, o 'Céu' e a 'Terra'. Aqui tem 84 pessoas... ou seja, 28 times. Metade de vocês vai receber o pergaminho do 'Céu'. E a outra metade de vocês vai receber o pergaminho da 'Terra'. Para passar nesse teste... seu time deve chegar a torre... com os dois pergaminhos" - explicou Anko

"Então 14 times vão perder seu pergaminho. Metade dos times vão definitivamente falhar" - pensou Shino

"Mas há um limite de tempo. Esse teste vai durar 120 horas. Exatamente cinco dias" - explicou Anko

"Cinco dias?!" - exclamou Ino nervosa

"Mas e a comida?!" - questionou Choji assustado

"Você está sozinho nessa. A floresta é cheia de comida. É só tomar cuidado com os monstros comedores de gente, alguns insetos e plantas venenosas" - disse Anko com um sorrisinho maquiavelico

Isso fez todos ficarem ainda mais assustados dos tipos de perigos que existem na floresta. Anko tornou a explicar, "Não é provável que 13 equipes passem. Com o passar dos dias, a distancia da vitória fica maior e o tempo para descansar mais curto. E a área está cheia de inimigos, vocês não vão conseguir dormir por muito tempo. Então você não vai falhar apenas se perder o pergaminho. Mas alguns vão morrer e falharão é claro"

"Kami nos ajude quando entramos nesse lugar" - pensou Hinata nervosa

"Agora eu vou falar sobre o que pode desqualificar você. Primeiro, aqueles que não conseguirem chegar a torre com dois pergaminhos no tempo limite. Segundo, aqueles que perderem um companheiro de equipe ou estiver morto. Como regra... você não pode desistir da metade. Você vai ter que ficar na floresta por cinco dias. E mais uma regra... você não deve olhar dentro do pergaminho até chegar na torre" - explicou Anko

"O que vai acontecer se você olhar?" - perguntou Naruto

Com isso Anko sorriu e disse, "Você vai ter uma surpresa que ninguém quer. Um Chunin vai ser solicitado para manipular uma informação classificada. Isso vai testar o seu verdadeiro valor. Essas são as explicações. Troque os três formulários pelo seu pergaminho. Então escolha um portão para começar. Agora o seu ultimo conselho... NÃO MORRAM!"

Isso fez todos ficarem tensos e então cada uma equipe prosseguir para assinar seus formulários para trocarem eles pelos pergaminhos para começarem o exame. Naruto ficou sentado num canto junto com Daomaru ao seu lado enquanto falava com Kurama ao ter visto a barraca na frente dele e todos entrando nela, "Então não saberemos com qual pergaminho ou quem está segurando o pergaminho"

" **É por isso que eles colocaram aquela barraca com cortinas, então isso impede você saber quem tem o pergaminho necessário que você precisará enfrentar por ela** " - disse Kurama entendendo

"É como Ibiki disse... nesse teste, nós podemos perder a nossas vidas lutando por informações. Pois todos são inimigos" - disse Naruto apertando os olhos ao redor

" **Então é bom tomar muito cuidado, pois todos aqui estão determinados para fazerem o que puderem para conseguirem passar nessa etapa dos exames, pois sem dúvida vai haver matança** " - alertou Kurama seriamente

"Hai, iremos fazer todo possível para termos cuidado, pois nossas vidas irão depender disso" - disse Naruto seriamente

Todos assinaram seus formulários, trocaram por seus pergaminhos e prosseguiram para os portões escolhidos para começarem a segunda etapa dos exames.

* * *

(Portão 16: Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura e Sasuke)

"Beleza! sobrevivência é nossa especialidade, não vamos dar moles para todos eles" - disse Kiba com um sorrisinho

"Você parece agora confiante Kiba" - disse Sakura com um sorrisinho

"Heh! é porque eu consegui trazer meu espirito de volta, só precisei fazer uns exercícios com Akamaru para me esquentar, não é mesmo amigão?" - disse Kiba com um sorrisinho, o que resultou num latido de sim do Akamaru que estava em cima dele

"Vamos ter muito cuidado por aqui, pois nossas vidas estão em jogo" - alertou Sasuke seriamente

* * *

(Portão 27: Ino, Shikamaru e Choji)

"Vê se não me atrasam com suas lerdezas!" - avisou Ino para ambos Shikamaru e Choji

"Arriscar nossas vidas... que idiotice. Mas nós temos que infelizmente fazer isso" - disse Shikamaru preguiçosamente

"Ugh... não dá para nós pedirmos rendimento?" - disse Choji apavorado

* * *

(Portão 20: O Trio dos Ninjas de Oto)

"Hehe, finalmente chegou... a chance para completar nossa missão. Mas antes temos que esperar no lugar onde Orochimaru-sama nos disse para estarmos postos para ver se continuemos ou não" - pensou Dosu

"Não podemos falhar, pois Orochimaru-sama nos confiou com essa missão" - pensou Kin

"Espero que não haja nenhum obstáculo pesado em nosso caminho para cumprirmos a missão, pois eu não tenho nenhum desejo de desapontar o Orochimaru-sama" - pensou Zaku

* * *

(Portão 6: Gaara, Kankuro e Temari)

"Claro que tem outros times... mas eu estou com medo por ficar com ele por cinco dias" - pensou Kankuro olhando para Gaara arrepiado

"Só espero que Gaara não faça algo imprudente que fará com que nossos planos estejam arruinados" - pensou Temari olhando para Gaara nervosa

"Isso me dará a chance de ter você para mim Naruto Senju" - pensou Gaara

* * *

(Portão 38: Time do Kabuto)

"Não posso desapontar ao Orochimaru-sama, tenho que ficar de olho no alvo dele" - pensou Kabuto

"Não podemos dar as costas quando avistarmos Naruto Senju" - pensou o colega de equipe de Kabuto que utiliza um lenço que cobre a boca

"Heh! espero poder encontrar o garoto Senju que sei que me dará um desafio de verdade" - pensou outro colega de equipe de Kabuto que usa óculos

* * *

(Portão 31: Equipe de Kurotsuchi)

"Lembrem-se, temos que achar o Senju e então matar ele" - disse Kurotsuchi para sua equipe seriamente

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Hai!"

* * *

(Portão 40: Omoi, Karui e Samui)

"Essa é nossa chance de provarmos sermos o orgulho da nossa nação e para o Raikage-sama, mas nós temos que ficar bem atentos" - disse Omoi para sua equipe seriamente

Com isso fez ambas Karui e Samui disserem ao mesmo tempo, "Hai!"

* * *

(Portão 15: Misteriosa Equipe de Ninjas de Kusa)

"Então nós vamos atrás dos novatos" - disse um ninja de Kusa com um sorriso maquiavélico

"Nós podemos matar a partir de agora. Agora as coisas estão mais fáceis" - disse a mulher ninja de Kusa

* * *

(Portão 41: Neji, Lee e Tenten)

"Gai-sensei, eu vou provar o meu melhor!" - pensou Lee determinado

"Temos que ter completo cuidado de agora em diante, pois esse é um teste mortal" - pensou Tenten

"Espero poder me encontrar com o Senju e então eu ter a tão destinada batalha com ele que fiquei esperando a muito tempo ter" - pensou Neji

* * *

(Portão 12: Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kurama e Daomaru)

"Tá legal, vamos nessa!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo determinado que até Daomaru latiu como se tivesse concordado com ele e que estava determinado

" **Vamos botar para quebrar Naruto!** " - exclamou Kurama determinado

"É isso ai!" - exclamou Hinata sorrindo determinada

"Nós vamos conseguir" - disse Shino sorrindo determinado

* * *

(No Centro de Tudo)

"Todo mundo! sigam um instrutor e vão para seus portões! nós vamos começar em 30 minutos!" - exclamou Anko

Então todos aguardaram a ultima chamada de Anko para começar o teste, enquanto isso eles ficaram se preparando para o momento importante, planejando ataques, armadilhas, emboscadas, etc... depois que trinta minutos se passaram, Anko então deu a tão aguardada chamada exclamando, "O segundo teste do exame Chunin começa... AGORA!"

Então todos os portões foram abertos e todos os ninjas selecionados para essa etapa saíram correndo para dentro da floresta para começar o exame. Os ninjas de Kusagakure ficaram falando um com outro.

"Aqueles três certo?" - perguntou o ninja de Kusa

"Encontrem aquele três pirralhos!" - disse a mulher ninja de Kusa

* * *

(Floresta da Morte, Equipe Sete)

Kiba, Sakura e Sasuke estavam postos em um campo conversando um com outro.

"Então basicamente, todo mundo está dirigindo para a torre certo?" - perguntou Kiba que então olhou para trás como se sentiu alguém por perto

"Hai, seria bom se armamos armadilhas próxima a ela" - sugeriu Sasuke

"Então teria menos participantes que temos que enfrentar" - disse Sakura concordando com o plano do Sasuke

Dai então surgiu por trás deles três ninjas de Kiri que os atacaram com suas kunais, só que no momento em que eles atacaram eles. Os três explodiram em fumaça, mostrando que eram **Kage Bunshins** (Clones da Sombra).

Então os três ninjas de Kiri ficaram confusos e olharam em volta, só que no momento em que puseram um pé a frente, eles foram atirados para cima presos a uma rede. Mostrando que eles foram pegos a uma armadilha. Kiba, Sasuke e Sakura surgiram do nada e sorriram que pegaram os ninjas em uma armadilha.

"Vocês nos enganaram!" - exclamou um ninja de Kiri de raiva

"Heh! é assim que funciona ser um shinobi, sempre ter que trapacear para vencer" - disse Kiba com um sorrisinho

"Temos o Kakashi-sensei para agradecer por ter nos ensinado aquela técnica" - disse Sasuke com um sorrisinho

Sakura viu o pergaminho deles no chão e quando pegou, viu que não era o que eles estavam procurando, então ela soltou um suspiro e disse, "Lamento gente, não é o pergaminho que estamos procurando

Com isso fez Kiba e Sasuke ficarem chateados e então Sasuke dizer, "Então nós temos que continuar procurando, vamos"

Com isso fez ambos Kiba e Sakura balançarem as cabeças e dizerem, "Hai"

* * *

(Equipe Treze)

Naruto e sua equipe estavam correndo pela floresta quando Naruto parou e sentiu alguém por perto e olhou para a direção de onde essa pessoa estava, que estava em baixo deles. Hinata e Shino ficaram confusos sobre porque ele havia parado, até que Hinata perguntou, "O que foi Naruto-kun?"

Shino e Daomaru começaram a também perceber que há alguém por perto e que a pessoa estava em baixo deles, Naruto então mandou um pisco de olho para ambos Shino e Daomaru já que eles também haviam percebido que há alguém por perto, dizendo a eles num cochicho bem baixo, "Sigam meu plano"

Com isso fez Shino e Daomaru balançarem as cabeças e Hinata ficar ainda mais confusa e então perguntar, "O que está acontecendo?"

Naruto então fez um gesto de mão para eles se sentarem junto com ele, então Shino, Daomaru e a confusa Hinata se sentaram e Naruto começou a falar, "Em caso de nos separarmos... mesmo que seja um de nós, não confiem nele, isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento"

"Oh! entendi, então o que faremos então Naruto-kun?" - perguntou Hinata

"Devemos criar um código para esse caso... escutem, se eles derem o código errado... assumam que eles são inimigos, não importa como se pareçam. Escutem atentamente, eu só vou dizer isso uma vez..." - disse Naruto seriamente

Isso fez ambos Shino e Hinata balançarem as cabeças, enquanto Naruto continuava dizendo, "A música shinobi, 'Máquina Shinobi', uma grande quantidade de inimigos é o amigo de um shinobi, se esconda e permaneça em silencio, um shinobi deve entender a hora correta. Quando um inimigo está cansado e pouco preparado. Entenderam?"

Com isso fez ambos Hinata e Shino dizerem ao mesmo tempo, "Hai!"

"Fiquem aqui, que eu irei buscar água, fiquem atentos, voltarei logo ok?" - perguntou Naruto que recebeu balanços de cabeça de Shino e Hinata, Shino deu um sinal de mão para Naruto e ele o piscou de volta, até Naruto olhou para Daomaru e deu um pisco rápido para ele e o filhote balançou a cabeça de volta

Antes de Naruto se levantar, eles foram pegos por uma explosão no solo deles. Naruto pegou Daomaru e se agarrou no chão para não irem para longe. Hinata se agarrou num galho para não ir longe. já Shino voou bem longe da vista de ambos Naruto e Hinata.

Os ninjas de Kusa estavam no meio da fumaça feita da explosão enquanto a mulher ninja disse para seus parceiros apontando para Naruto e Hinata que foram os únicos que não pararam longe, "Eu cuido desses dois, vocês se divertem com o garoto de óculos que voou longe"

"Hehehe! certo, devo dizer que isso será divertido" - disse o ninja de Kusa sorrindo que então ele e seu outro parceiro correram em direção do lugar onde Shino parou

Naruto parou no chão junto com Daomaru que estava ao lado dele, rosnando para as pessoas que ele havia localizado, pronto para defender seu melhor amigo. Naruto então se levantou e avistou Hinata indo até ele exclamando, "Naruto-kun! que bom que você está bem! onde está o Shino?!"

Com isso Naruto sacou sua katana do porte de trás que fica pendurado no manto dele e disse seriamente, "Para trás! primeiro o código, música shinobi 'Máquina Shinobi..."

Com isso fez Hinata então dizer, "Ah sim! uma grande quantidade de inimigos é o amigo de um shinobi, se esconda e permaneça em silencio, um shinobi deve entender a hora correta. Quando um inimigo está cansado e pouco preparado"

"Ótimo" - disse Naruto

"Pessoal! vocês estão bem?" - perguntou Shino

Isso fez Naruto e Hinata apertarem seus olhares, Daomaru rosnar. Hinata então disse, "Pare! fale o código"

Com isso Shino disse, "Ok, uma grande quantidade de inimigos é o amigo de um shinobi, se esconda e permaneça em silencio, um shinobi deve entender a hora correta. Quando um inimigo está cansado e pouco preparado"

Isso fez Hinata soltar um suspiro, Daomaru ficou ainda rosnando para Shino e Naruto então pegou uma shuriken e a atirou rapidamente até Shino. Shino rapidamente desviou da shuriken, pulando de lado. Hinata ficou de olhos arregalados e disse, "Naruto-kun porque?! ele disse o código!"

"Então você é bom o bastante para desviar meus ataques bem rápidos não é?" - questionou Naruto seriamente

"Do que você está falando Naruto-kun?!" - questionou Hinata

"Hai! do que você está falando?! sou eu!" - questionou Shino

Com isso Naruto disse de olhos apertados para Shino, "Eu sei muito bem que você não é o Shino, eu soube o tempo que você esteve nos observando de baixo. A razão que inventei esse código é para atrair sua atenção para nós e embosca-lo, faze-lo achar que seriamos estúpidos em cair em seu **Henge** (Transformação) e ainda mais quando dizer o código certo. Eu até menti que ia pegar água para então Shino e Daomaru poderem pegar você quando estiver disfarçado de mim por causa do olfato apurado de Daomaru que pode identificar aqueles que usam **Henge**. Eles iam pegar você por frente e eu pegar você por trás, mas como Shino não está aqui porque você agiu bem antes do que eu esperava, então tive que fazer uma mudança de planos para apenas chamar sua atenção e então assim você não escapar de mim. Eu vejo que como Daomaru ainda está rosnando é porque isso confirma que você não é o Shino, e ainda mais o Shino não tem um reflexo tão apurado para desviar dos meus ataques, ao que tudo indica que você é apenas um impostor disfarçado dele, revele-se agora!"

Isso fez ambos Hinata e Shino ficarem de olhos arregalados, até que Shino sorriu e disse lambendo seus lábios, "Kukukuku, nada mal Naruto-kun, você tem mesmo inteligência de um verdadeiro shinobi"

Com isso o 'Shino' explodiu em uma nuvem de fumaça e revelou a ninja de Kusa sorrindo para ele. Hinata se pôs na sua pose de luta, Daomaru ficou rosnando para a ninja. Naruto apertou seu agarro em sua katana e questionou de raiva, "Fala logo! onde está o Shino?!"

Com isso a ninja sorriu maquiavelicamente e disse, "Não se preocupe, ele será muito bem cuidado pelos meus parceiros"

" **É a mesma mulher de antes, aquela que tivemos uma sensação perturbadora, tome muito cuidado, pois há um poder nela que é anormal em um ser humano** " - alertou Kurama seriamente

"Hai, sem duvida ela deve ser muito formidável" - disse Naruto na sua pose de luta

* * *

(Com Shino)

Shino acordou depois de ter sido atirado para longe e quando se levantou com dificuldade, ele avistou dois ninjas que são de Kusa estando na frente dele e sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

"Heh! vejo que o belo adormecido acordou finalmente, não teria graça matar sem se divertir um pouco não é Hyo?" - perguntou o ninja de Kusa para seu parceiro sorrindo

"Hai! vamos agora cuidar logo dele e voltar para Hikari para continuarmos com o exame, Zakuro" - disse Hyo sorrindo

Então os dois ninjas de Kusa avançaram para cima de Shino e miraram socos nele. Shino segurou os socos deles e os chutou pela barriga deles e isso os fez serem empurrados para trás alguns centímetros de distancia. Quando eles se recuperaram, Hyo avançou para cima de Shino com sua kunai na mão e tentou acertá-lo com isso. Os insetos do Shino saíram rapidamente dele e agarraram o braço de Hyo antes de acertar Shino e ficaram apertando que até quebraram o braço dele.

"AHHHHHHH!" - gritou Hyo de dor enquanto os insetos do Shino quebravam o braço dele que então começaram a cobrir o corpo dele

Zakuro viu que seu amigo estava em apuros e correu em direção do Shino para salvar Hyo com sua kunai na mão. Quando tentou acertar ele, Shino havia segurado o pulso dele e o chutou na cara que o fez voar e bater de costas no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Os insetos ficaram cobrindo o corpo inteiro do Hyo e haviam por ultimo matado ele, como haviam sugado todo o chakra dele.

Então Shino deixou seus insetos soltarem o corpo morto de Hyo no chão, fez seus insetos voltar para dentro dele e se virou para Zakuro que havia se recuperado do chute, se levantou e partiu para cima do Shino com uma kunai em sua mão, furioso por ter matado o amigo dele. Quando chegou perto do Shino, ele o atacou com uma barragem de ataques com sua kunai. Shino se desviou de todas elas, pegou o pulso dele e o chutou três vezes pela barriga e duas pela cara que o fez voar para trás alguns centímetros de distancia que então parou no chão de dor.

Shino então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Shakugaryugan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Técnica Riacho de Rocha Escaldante)!" que então soltou pela boca, várias rochas derretidas até Zakuro

Zakuro ficou paralisado no chão de medo e foi depois atingido por umas das rochas e acabou sendo morto tendo seu corpo todo derretido. Shino então ficou pensando, "Espero que Naruto e Hinata estejam bem, tenho que correr!"

E então Shino havia saltado para cima das árvores para se encontrar com seus amigos que ele sabe que estão em apuros.

* * *

(Fora da Floresta da Morte)

Izumo, Kotetsu e um Chunin acabaram estavam investigando três corpos mortos de ninjas.

"1... 2... 3... 3 corpos mortos certo?" - perguntou o Chunin

"Isso é algum tipo de ninjutsu certo?" - perguntou Izumo

"Isso é horrível. Alerta para a segunda examinadora Anko-san" - ordenou Kotetsu tenso

"Hai!" - exclamou o Chunin que então foi até Anko

* * *

(Com Anko)

Anko esteve perto dos portões que levam até a floresta da morte, ela estava sentada e comendo sua comida preferida que se chama: 'Dango'.

"Yum... não tem nada melhor que bolinhos e suco. Agora depois de comer, eu acho que irei até a torre" - disse Anko enquanto comia e bebia

Daí então surgiu o Chunin que foi dado a ordem por Kotetsu para chamar ela, "Grande problema Anko-sama!"

"O que é?" - perguntou Anko confusa

"Corpos... três deles..." - disse o Chunin nervosamente

"Corpos?" - perguntou Anko

"Eles estão estranhos. Por favor venha!" - implorou o Chunin

* * *

(Algum lugar de Konoha)

"Depois de verificar os seus papeis e objetos pessoais... eles parecem serem shinobis de Kusagakure que entraram nesse exame, mas... como você pode ver... esse não tem rosto. Eles estão vazios, como se alguém os tivesse arrancado" - disse Kotetsu para Anko que chocou muito ela

"Não há nenhum engano nisso, esse jutsu é dele... mas porque ele está nesse exame?!" - pensou Anko chocada

"Mostre-me as fotos deles!" - ordenou Anko

"Hai!" - disse o Chunin que então pegou umas fotos do bolso dele e as deu para Anko

Anko ficou horrorizada enquanto pensava olhando para a foto, "Ele roubou esse rosto... então a essa hora, ele já está..."

"Vocês vão contar isso para Hokage-sama!" - ordenou Anko

"Hã?!" - questionou Kotetsu

"Enviem alguns capitães ANBU para a floresta da morte! eu vou atrás deles agora mesmo!" - ordenou Anko

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**ENCONTRO COM A SERPENTE**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Floresta da Morte)

"Hinata-chan, temos que ter muito cuidado, pois há um poder nela que certamente me perturbou" - alertou Naruto

Com isso fez Hinata apertar seus olhos para Hikari e dizer para Naruto, "Hai, o que quer que ela mostre, nós juntos vamos vencer ela"

Daomaru até latiu como se tivesse dito que também assegurará que ajudará os dois para derrota-la.

Com isso fez Hikari sorrir, pegar o pergaminho do bolso dela e dizer enquanto mostrava sua assustadora língua comprima, "Vocês querem meu pergaminho do 'Céu' certo? desde que vocês tenham o pergaminho da 'Terra'"

"Shino... volte logo, essa ai é muito assustadora" - pensou Hinata nervosa

Hikari então engoliu o pergaminho para dentro da goela dela, isso perturbou muito Naruto e Hinata. Daomaru ficou aumentando seu rosnado, pois ele não vai deixar que ela machuque seu melhor amigo e Hinata.

No momento em que ela engoliu, ela disse, "Agora vamos começar... a batalha pelo pergaminho de cada um. Com nossas vidas em jogo"

Então ela pôs seu dedo médio perto do olho dela e então fez Naruto, Hinata, Daomaru e especialmente Kurama terem imagens aterrorizantes daquilo que eles mais tem medo.

* * *

(Com Naruto)

Naruto esteve em um lugar escuro, sem nada e olhou em volta e viu várias pessoas banhadas em sangue, ele não conseguia se mexer, ele até viu Minato estando na frente dele ajoelhado no chão enquanto Naruto ficava aterrorizado em ver Hikari ficar por trás dele e cortou o pescoço dele com sua kunai.

"TOU-CHAN!" - gritou Naruto de muita dor enquanto chorava

Dai então ele ouviu um barulho surgindo ao lado dele, Hikari estando atrás de Tsunade que estava ajoelhada no chão e cortando a garganta dela, isso fez Naruto gritar de muita dor enquanto chorava, "BAA-CHAN!"

Naruto viu mais um barulho ao outro lado dele e viu quatro Hikaris estando atrás de Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi e Hiruzen que estavam ajoelhados no chão e cortaram as gargantas dele, isso fez Naruto gritar de muita dor enquanto chorava, "ERO-JICHAN! SHIZUNE-NEECHAN! KAKASHI-NISSAN! SANDAIME-JIJI!"

Daí então ele ouviu um barulho na frente dele e viu Hikari estando atrás de Kurama que estava ajoelhado no chão e cortando a garganta dele, isso fez Naruto gritar de muita dor enquanto chorava, "KURAMA!

Dai então Naruto ouviu um barulho atrás viu Hikari estando atrás de Hinata que estava ajoelhada no chão e cortando o pescoço dela, isso fez Naruto mais uma vez gritar de muita dor enquanto chorava, "HINATA-CHAN!"

Dai então, Hikari sorriu maquiavelicamente e assustadoramente e foi indo até Naruto que ficou muito apavorado que não conseguia se mexer. No momento em que ela chegou, ela abriu um bocão grande e assustador e começou a devorar ele.

No mundo real, Naruto ficou gritando muito alto que então parou de joelhos no chão totalmente fraco e apavorado

* * *

(Com Hinata)

Hinata esteve em um lugar escuro, sem nada e olhou em volta e viu várias pessoas banhadas em sangue, ela não conseguia se mexer, ela até viu Hiashi estando na frente dela ajoelhado no chão enquanto Hinata ficava aterrorizada em ver Hikari ficar por trás dele e cortou o pescoço dele com sua kunai.

"TOU-CHAN!" - gritou Hinata de muita dor enquanto chorava

Dai então ela ouviu um barulho surgindo ao lado dela, e viu duas Hikaris estando atrás da irmã dela e Neji que estavam de joelhos no chão e cortaram as gargantas dela, isso fez Hinata gritar de muita dor enquanto chorava, "HANABI-CHAN! NEJI-NISSAN!"

Dai então surgiu na frente dela, Hikari estando atrás de Naruto que estava ajoelhado no chão e então cortou a garganta dele, isso a fez gritar de tamanha dor enquanto chorava, "NARUTO-KUN!"

Dai então, Hikari sorriu maquiavelicamente e assustadoramente e foi indo até Hinata que ficou muito apavorada que não conseguia se mexer. No momento em que ela chegou, ela abriu um bocão grande e assustador e começou a devorar ela.

No mundo real, Hinata ficou gritando muito alto que então parou de joelhos no chão totalmente fraca e apavorada.

* * *

(Com Daomaru)

Daomaru esteve em um lugar escuro, sem nada e olhou em volta e viu várias pessoas banhadas em sangue, ele não conseguia se mexer, ele viu Naruto estando na frente dele ajoelhado no chão enquanto Daomaru ficou apavorado em ver Hikari ficar por trás dele e cortou o pescoço dele com uma kunai.

Daomaru deu um latido muito alto e dolorido enquanto se jorrava em lágrimas ao ver seu melhor amigo e parceiro morto na frente dele.

Dai então, Hikari sorriu maquiavelicamente e assustadoramente e foi indo até Daomaru que ficou muito apavorado que não conseguia se mexer. No momento em que ela chegou, ela abriu um bocão grande e assustador e começou a devorar ele.

No mundo real, Daomaru ficou latindo muito alto que então caiu no chão e desmaiou.

* * *

(Com Kurama)

Kurama esteve em um lugar escuro, sem nada e olhou em volta e viu várias pessoas banhadas em sangue, ele não conseguia se mexer, ele viu Hagomoro estando na frente dele ajoelhado no chão enquanto Kurama ficava apavorado em ver Hikari ficar por trás dele e cortou o pescoço dele com uma kunai.

" **HAGOMORO-JIJI!** " - gritou Kurama de muita dor enquanto chorava

Dai então surgiu ao redor de Kurama, oito Hikaris estando atrás das oito Bijus que estavam ajoelhadas no chão e cortando as gargantas dele, isso fez Kurama gritar de muita dor enquanto chorava, " **SHUKAKU! MATATABI! ISOBU! SON GOKU! KOKUO! SAIKEN! CHOMEI! GYUKI!** "

Dai então Kurama viu na frente dele, Hikari estando atrás de Naruto que estava ajoelhado enquanto cortava a garganta dele, isso fez Kurama mais uma vez gritar enquanto chorava de muita dor, " **NARUTO**!"

Dai então, Hikari sorriu maquiavelicamente e assustadoramente e foi indo até Kurama que ficou muito apavorado que não conseguia se mexer. No momento em que ela chegou, ela abriu um bocão grande e assustador e começou a devorar ele.

Dentro da mente do Naruto, Kurama ficou gritando muito alto que então caiu no chão e desmaiou.

Essa foi a primeira vez que mostrou que a grande Kyuubi no Yoko(A Raposa das Nove Caudas)... ficou com muito medo

* * *

(No Mundo Real)

Naruto e Hinata estavam completamente apavorados com a mulher na frente deles, Naruto de tão fraco que ficou, passou até a vomitar. Depois então ele olhou para o lado direito dele e viu Hinata de joelhos e chorando grossamente e depois virou para o outro lado e viu seu cachorro Daomaru no chão desmaiado. Naruto tentou até falar telepaticamente com Kurama, mas ficou horrorizado em ter percebido que ele não respondia e que ele estava sozinho dessa vez.

Naruto então pensou apavorado, "Isso é um genjutsu?! não... isso é só medo... a intenção de matar nos olhos dela está provocando imagens da nossa morte e das pessoas que amamos... quem é ela?!"

"Hinata-chan..." - chamou Naruto

Mas Hinata continuava de joelhos no chão chorando apavorada, pois depois desse momento, isso fez ela perder completamente sua confiança que ganhou nos passados anos. Naruto ficou pensando apavorado, "Isso é mal... nós temos que fugir, caso contrario... só teremos morte!"

"Kukukuku... você não consegue se mover direito" - disse Hikari com um sorriso maquiavélico

Naruto ficou segurando firme sua katana enquanto pensava, "Só um pequeno movimento, se mova!"

Dai então Hikari atirou duas kunais na direção de ambos Naruto e Hinata. Naruto então acertou a perna dele com sua katana e conseguiu se mover. Então ele pegou ambos Daomaru e Hinata e desapareceu da vista de Hikari num flash vermelho.

Hikari ficou sorrindo enquanto pensava, "Ele feriu o próprio corpo para esquecer o medo usando dor... como eu tinha imaginado, ele não é nada ordinário. E também aquela foi a tão famosa técnica **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Jutsu do Deus Voador do Trovão), ele é mesmo filho do pai dele"

* * *

(Com Naruto e Hinata)

Naruto esteve junto com Hinata e o desmaiado Daomaru num galho da arvore enquanto ele respirava com dificuldade ao ver a katana dele fincada na perna dele. Então com muito esforço, ele conseguiu tirar a katana da perna dele

Isso fez Hinata ficar muito preocupada com ele e perguntou, "Naruto-kun! você está b.."

Naruto tapou a boca dela antes que falasse enquanto pensava olhando ao redor apavorado, "Nós temos que fugir antes de sermos pegos, mas agora... como vamos fugir?!"

"Para o Naruto-kun entrar em pânico desse jeito... eu nunca tinha visto ele assim" - pensou Hinata apavorada

Então Hinata olhou para cima e ficou aterrorizada ao ver uma cobra gigante e então tirou a mão do Naruto da boca dela e gritou, "NARUTO-KUN! UMA COBRA!"

Então Naruto olhou para cima e viu uma cobra gigante indo até eles, ele então pegou o desmaiado Daomaru pelos braços, ele tentou pegar a Hinata, mas a cobra bateu no galho onde estavam e forçou os dois se separem. Hinata voou até outro galho que então parou nela ainda muito fraca, pois não conseguia se mexer ainda.

Naruto esteve no ar com Daomaru em suas mãos e quando viu a cobra gigante indo até ele e abrindo seu bocão, Naruto pegou uma porção de shurikens com uma mão livre enquanto segurava o filhote com a outra e as atirou até a cobra enquanto gritava de muito medo, "UUAAAAA! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!"

Então as shurikens entraram para dentro da boca da cobra que ficou cheia de dor e caiu morta no chão. Naruto parou em outro galho com Daomaru em suas mãos enquanto olhava para a cobra que ele matou. Mas então surgiu Hikari saindo de fora dela e isso deixou ambos Naruto e Hinata ainda mais apavorados.

"Kukukuku vocês não deveriam relaxar nem um momento, as presas deveriam estar sempre tentando fazer o seu melhor para fugir... na presença de um predador que... não irá parar até ter sua refeição!" - disse Hikari mostrando sua língua comprida e assustadora

Ela então ficou indo para cima de Naruto, se deslizando como uma cobra por meio dos galhos, mas ela parou quando alguém atirou kunais e shurikens na frente dela.

"Fique longe deles!" - exclamou uma voz conhecida

Naruto, Hinata e Hikari olharam para onde a voz veio e viram que é o Shino no galho bem de alto olhando para Hikari com um olhar ameaçador

"SHINO!" - gritou Hinata aliviada

"GRAÇAS A KAMI VOCE ESTÁ BEM!" - gritou Naruto também aliviado

Shino saltou até um galho um pouco abaixo e preparou seus insetos para atacar Hikari. Mas Naruto parou ele exclamando, "Espera Shino! essa mulher ai está em total outro nível!"

"Kukuku... parece que você teve sucesso em derrotar os meus dois parceiros... Shino-kun" - disse Hikari sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Essa mulher sem duvida tem coisa de cobra, eu tenho que tomar muito cuidado, nunca vi Naruto estar assim com medo de até ter me parado de ataca-la" - pensou Shino apertando se olhar para Hikari

"Ele ter vindo aqui para salvar agente... isso não quer dizer que estamos em uma situação melhor que anterior, o que vamos fazer?! eu nem posso utilizar o manto de Biju sem Kurama ao meu lado!" - pensou Naruto apavorado, pois ele tinha medo de Shino poder sofrer mais do que ele e Hinata sofreram

"É melhor você deixar meus amigos em paz, entregar seu pergaminho e ir embora!" - ameaçou Shino

"Eu não tenho escolha!" - pensou Naruto que então pegou seu pergaminho do bolso e disse para Hikari, "Eu vou te dar o pergaminho... por favor... pegue e nos deixe na santa paz!"

Isso chocou muito Shino, pois ele não podia acreditar que Naruto fosse tão covarde em se render. Isso fez Shino ficar envergonhado e irritado.

"Entendo... muito esperto... o único jeito da presa fugir do predador... é dar a ele uma refeição diferente" - disse Hikari com um sorrisinho

Naruto então jogou o pergaminho até Hikari. Mas antes de pega-la, os insetos do Shino a haviam pegado e o levaram de volta para ele onde estava. Naruto ficou zangado enquanto exclamava para Shino, "O que pensa que está fazendo?! você não entende a situação?!"

"O que foi isso de repente?" - disse Shino num tom bastante frio, o que chocou muito Naruto e Hinata por ser a primeira vez que Shino falasse assim

"Shino..." - disse Hinata chocada

"Você não parece ser o Naruto, você é uma farça não é?" - perguntou Shino friamente

"Como assim?! eu sou o verdadeiro Naruto!" - questionou Naruto

"Mentiroso... não tem um covarde como você ser o Naruto que eu conheço... o tal que sempre foi um amigo querido meu, aquele que foi muito corajoso, determinado, aquele se sacrificaria pelo nosso bem estar... aquele que lembro quando salvou meus amigos insetos a muito tempo atrás de valentões" - disse Shino friamente

"Shino..." - disse Naruto chocado

"Eu não sei o quão forte essa mulher é, mas que garantia você acha que ela nos deixaria ir se entregarmos o pergaminho? e se ela quer algo mais do que isso, como nos matar? os parceiros dela vieram até a mim com desejo de me matar e eu pude mata-los sem dificuldade nenhuma, então isso tudo se reflete a ela com desejo de matar todos nós" - questionou Shino

Com isso fez Hikari dar um sorrisinho e dizer enquanto lambeia seus lábios, "Kukukuku, Shino-kun... você está certo"

"Como é?" - questionou Shino seriamente de olhos apertados

Daí então Hikari mordeu seu polegar que saiu sangue e esfregou pelo braço esquerdo tatuado dela enquanto dizia, "Desde que eu possa... só matar vocês e pegar o pergaminho"

Com isso Shino saltou do galho e partiu para cima dela, não tendo intenção de deixa-la matar seus amigos. Mas isso fez Naruto se apavorar porque ele sabe que ela irá fazer uma invocação, então ele gritou para Shino, "NÃO! FUJA SHINO!"

Daí então Hikari fez um conjunto de selos exclamando, " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Técnica de Invocação)!" que então surgiu ao redor dela, uma corrente de vento devastador que empurrou Shino para trás e então surgiu uma cobra gigante que foi até ele

Shino deixou sair seus insetos cobertos de lava e os enviou até a cobra imensa, mas a cobra havia usado sua cauda longa e bateu os insetos junto com Shino que o fez cair metros abaixo que então caiu de costas em um galho de arvore e então desmaiou por causa da pancada. Quando Hikari viu que a cobra dela havia sofrido pequenos derretimentos no rabo por causa dos insetos carregados de lava dele, Hikari ficou pensando quando viu o kekkei genkai dele, "Então esse foi o **Yonton** (Lava) dele, devo dizer que é interessante"

"SHINO!" - gritaram Naruto e Hinata ao mesmo tempo ao ver Shino caído desmaiado

Daí Hikari desceu com sua cobra até a altura onde Shino estava, pegou ele pela língua dizendo enquanto olhava para Naruto, "Bem... o que fará agora Naruto-kun? como acha que salvará o seu amigo?

Daí então Hikari arremessou Shino até em baixo. Hinata conseguiu mover apenas seus braços, pegou uma kunai e arremessou até Shino que então o prendeu pela camisa dele numa árvore. Daí então Hinata se virou até Naruto exclamando de raiva, "O que há com você Naruto-kun?! onde está o seu espirito corajoso e determinado?! o Shino não foi um covarde e agiu certo para nos proteger! o que fez você ficar assim tão diferente?!... onde está o Naruto-kun que eu tanto amo?!"

Naruto então começou a ter flashbacks de todas as pessoas queridas dele.

"Tenho orgulho de você Naru" - disse Minato

"Você é dez outoto" - disse Kakashi

"Tenho fé em você Naru-chan" - disse Tsunade

"Você é incrível gaki!" - disse Jiraiya

"Você irá chocar muito o mundo Naru-chan" - disse Shizune

"Você é destinado a coisas maravilhosas Naruto-kun" - disse Itachi

"É isso ai Naruto!" - disse Kiba

"Você é o cara Naruto!" - disse Sakura

"Você é o máximo Naruto!" - disse Choji

"Você é perfeito Naruto-kun!" - disse Ino apaixonada

"Vai nessa Naruto - disse Shikamaru

"Contamos com você Naruto" - disse Shino

"Eu confio em você Naruto-kun" - disse Hinata apaixonada

No momento então, Naruto ficou apertando seus punhos e gritou para Hikari, "NÃO! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCE MACHUCAR OS MEUS AMIGOS!"

Com isso Hikari deu sorrisinho enquanto pensava, "Hehe... o sangue do clã Senju está começando a ferver dentro dele. Eu vou perder um pouco do meu tempo para testar as habilidades dele"

Com isso Hikari deixou sua cobra desaparecer em uma explosão de fumaça. Naruto pôs Daomaru no chão e ficou pensando enquanto pegava várias shurikens do bolso dele , "Eu tenho que sobreviver para conquistar o meu sonho! se eu nem mesmo consigo arriscar minha própria vida aqui... como espero que eu possa criar um mundo onde não houvesse mais violência e então todos que eu amo viveriam em paz?!

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 25**


	26. Chapter 26

**LUTA CONTRA A SERPENTE**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus**

(Floresta da Morte)

"Mostre todo seu poder Naruto-kun!" - disse Hikari ansiosamente

Naruto atirou várias shurikens nela. Hikari pegou uma kunai e as desviou para fora do seu caminho. Naruto correu até ela e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari bloqueou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, bloqueou um chute e o contra atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto bloqueou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, agarrou um chute dela e a enviou para o ar.

Hikari atirou várias shurikens nele. Naruto pegou sua katana e as desviou para fora de seu caminho. Hikari caiu até Naruto e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto agarrou o braço dela e a atirou para trás que então ficou de pés no chão. Hikari então avançou para cima de Naruto e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto se inclinou para trás para desviar do chute e chutou Hikari pela cara, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés no chão.

Naruto avançou até Hikari, saltou e mirou um chute voador na cara dela. Hikari agarrou o chute e chutou pela barriga, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés no chão. Hikari avançou para cima dele e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto bloqueou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, rolou entre as pernas dela para desviar de um soco e tentou acerta-la com um chute giratório pelas costas dela.

Hikari rapidamente se virou, bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto agarrou o chute dela e a chutou pela cara, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então parou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Os dois correram em direção de um ao outro e atacaram um ao outro com socos, chutes, desviando e bloqueando de um ao outro por alguns minutos.

Os dois então colidiram seus socos um com outro que fez eles serem empurrados para trás que então ficaram alguns centímetros de distancia de um do outro. Naruto pegou um conjunto de shurikens e as atirou até Hikari. Hikari pegou uma kunai e as desviou para fora da direção dela. Naruto então controlou as shurikens ao ter amarrado elas com cordas de arame e as enviou até ela.

Hikari ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar delas por alguns minutos. Ela então pegou várias kunais e cortou as cordas que amarram as shurikens, jogando até elas para corta-las. Naruto apareceu na frente dela num flash vermelho e acertou ela com um chute na cara, o que fez ela ser atirada para trás. Naruto surgiu mais uma vez por trás dela num flash vermelho, chutou ela pelas costas e a enviou para cima no ar. Naruto então surgiu na frente dela no ar e deu um soco na cara dela e fez ela cair no chão.

Naruto então caiu em direção dela e mirou um chute nela. Hikari se recuperou da queda, se levantou, pegou o chute dele e o chutou pela cara, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Hikari atirou várias kunais e shurikens até Naruto que se levantou, pegou sua katana e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos. Naruto guardou sua katana, avançou para cima de Hikari e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari ficou bloqueando e desviando de todas elas por alguns minutos, agarrou a perna dele e o enviou para trás pelo ar que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca até Naruto

Enquanto Naruto continua no ar, ele fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água pela boca que causou um enorme vapor quente no ar ao terem se colidido com a bola de fogo, Hikari viu que Naruto havia desaparecido e então ele reapareceu por trás dela num flash vermelho e acertou ela com um soco por trás das costas, isso fez ela ser atirada para frente.

Naruto surgiu na frente dela num flash vermelho e socou na cara dela, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão. Naruto avançou para cima dela e mirou um soco na cara dela. Hikari agarrou o soco e o socou na cara, isso fez ele ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Hikari avançou até ele que havia se levantado e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos desviando e bloqueando de todas elas, então ele agarrou um chute, chutou ela pela barriga duas vezes e na terceira vez fez ela ser atirada para trás que ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto então pegou sua katana e isso fez Hikari sorrir e dizer, "Ora, vejo que você também é habilidoso em kenjutsu, muito interessante"

Dai então ela abriu a boca dela e saiu pela goela, uma espada que então pegou ela dizendo, "Cai dentro agora Naruto-kun"

Naruto ficou com nojo disso, mas então se recuperou e avançou para cima dela e então os dois atacaram um ao outro com uma barragem de ataques, desviando e bloqueando por alguns minutos. Até que os dois quando colidiram suas laminas com muita força, fez eles serem empurrados para trás alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Kage Bunshin Jutsu** (Jutsu Clones da Sombra)!" que então surgiu dezenove Narutos ao lado dele

Isso fez Hikari sorrir maquiavelicamente e dizer, "Quem diria que você tem um nível de chakra incrível para fazer tantos **Kage Bunshins** , mostre mais o que você tem Naruto-kun!"

"Então receba isso!" - exclamou Naruto que então ele e seu clones partiram para cima dela

Cinco clones ficaram atacando ela com uma barragem de ataques de suas katanas. Hikari desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos e fez um ataque rápido de sua espada pelo lado que fez os cinco clones desaparecerem

Dai então quatro clones surgiram aos lados dela pelo ar em flashes vermelhos fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, " **Futon: Shinkugyoku** (Liberação de Vento: Esfera de Vácuo)!" que então soltaram pelas bocas varias esferas compridas perfuradoras de vento até ela pelo ar que então perfuraram ela em todo seu corpo.

Só que a Hikari havia se explodido em fumaça e havia utilizado **Kawirami** (Substituição), como viu um tronco de arvore no chão. Daí então ela surgiu bem por cima dos três clones de Naruto e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Daitoppa** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Destruição)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma rajada de vento devastadora que empurrou os clones que se colidiram contra a arvore e desapareceram

Enquanto Hikari esteve no ar, quatro clones do Naruto surgiram na frente dela em flashes vermelhos e socaram ela pela cara e isso fez ela cair para baixo e parar no galho da arvore de costas. Os clones então pararam no galho e atacaram ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari se levantou rapidamente, desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, ela então saltou bem para trás para evitar os socos indo até ela e fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Sen'eijashu** (Mãos de Serpente Oculta na Sombra)!" que então saiu pelos braços dela, várias cobras que foram até os clones e os morderam, fazendo os quatro clones desaparecerem.

Hikari fez as cobras voltarem para dentro dela e viu mais quatro clones do Naruto na frente dela preparando conjuntos de selos de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!"que então soltaram pelas bocas vários jatos de eletricidade até ela

Hikari fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Reppusho** (Liberação de Vento: Palma Vendaval)!" que então bateu suas mãos juntas e fez os jatos de eletricidade se desfazerem por causa do poderoso ventaval e foi indo até os clones fez os fez desaparecerem ao se colidirem com uma arvore.

Dai então surgiu dois clones pelos lados dela em flashes vermelhos, um teve uma esfera vermelha em sua mão, enquanto o outro teve eletricidade cercada na mão. Então eles exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, " **Rasengan** (Esfera Espiral)! **Chidori** (Mil Pássaros)!" que então quando colidiram com ela, fez ela utilizar **Kawirami** , como viram um tronco de arvore no chão.

Daí então Hikari surgiu por trás dos dois clones e os cortaram com sua espada e fez os clones desaparecerem. Então o verdadeiro Naruto surgiu na frente de Hikari num flash vermelho e quando acertou ela com sua katana, ela havia explodido em fumaça, tendo feito Naruto perceber que era um **Kage Bunshin** (Clone da Sombra). Naruto olhou ao redor e sentiu ela surgir por trás dele que quando ela acertou ele com sua espada, fez Naruto explodir em fumaça, tendo feito Hikari perceber que era um **Kage Bunshin**.

Hikari olhou em volta e ouviu ele por cima exclamando, " **Katon: Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Míssil Flamejante)!" que então soltou um míssil de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Hikari abaixo que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Naruto parou em baixo e então ele avançou para cima de Hikari que avançou para cima dele e então os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com suas laminas, desviando e bloqueando do outro, até então foram empurrados para trás ao terem colidido suas laminas e ficaram alguns centímetros de distancia um do outro.

Então Naruto colocou sua katana de volta no porte dele, tocou o pulso esquerdo dele que estava marcado e mostrou uma shuriken de vento demoníaco que ele selou no pulso dele usando **Kuchiyose: Raiko Kenka** (Invocação: Transformação da Lâmina Relâmpago). Ele abriu a shuriken e a atirou até Hikari. Hikari saltou para cima para evitar a shuriken. Naruto então separou a shuriken em duas com cordas de arame e as enviou até ela.

Hikari viu as duas shurikens indo até ela e ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar delas por alguns minutos. Pegou sua espada, se desviou shurikens gigantescas passando por meio delas e cortou as cordas que seguram elas. Hikari quando parou no galho viu Naruto indo para cima ela e mirou um corte de sua katana. Hikari bloqueou o ataque e o contra atacou com uma barragem de ataques com sua espada.

Naruto desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, saltou para trás para evitar de ser cortado, guardou sua katana e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Tenkyu** (Liberação de Água: Choro Celestial)!" que então soltou várias agulhas pela boca que foram indo direto até Hikari que desviou todas elas para fora de seu caminho com sua espada por alguns minutos

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que ficou passando pelo jato de água ao ter se colidido com ela e indo direto até Hikari que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Hikari pegou uma porção de shurikens e as atirou para Naruto que ficou desviando todas elas para fora de seu caminho com sua katana. Naruto então guardou sua katana, pegou uma porção de shurikens e as atirou para Hikari que ficou desviando todas elas para fora de seu caminho com sua espada. Naruto e Hikari então partiram para cima um do outro e atacaram um ao outro com suas laminas, bloqueando e desviando de todas elas por alguns minutos.

Então quando eles colidiram suas laminas, isso causou eles serem empurrados para trás que ficaram alguns centímetros de distancia um do outro. Naruto guardou sua katana e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton Dan: Ibuki** (Projétil de Liberação de Relâmpago: Respiração Violenta)!" que então sua mão direita ficou coberta de eletricidade e ao empurrar para frente, liberou um poderoso raio que foi indo direto até Hikari

Hikari fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Daitoppa** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Destruição)!" que então soltou uma rajada de vento devastadora que dissipou o raio e foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku** (Liberação de Fogo: Grande Aniquilação do Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme de fogo que ao ter se colidido com a rajada de vento devastadora, passou por ele e foi indo direto até Hikari que quando acertou ela, causou uma enorme explosão que no final mostrou que ela havia utilizado o **Kawirami** como havia avistado o tronco de árvore no chão

Naruto olhou em volta e sentiu ela por trás que então se virou, bloqueou um ataque da espada dela e a atacou com uma barragem de ataques de sua katana. Hikari ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela bloqueou um ataque da katana de Naruto e o atacou de volta com uma barragem de ataques da espada dela. Naruto desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, então bateu com sua perna pela mão dela e isso fez ela soltar sua espada que caiu lá em baixo. Naruto então mirou um corte de sua katana na barriga dela. Hikari bateu a lamina dele de lado, pegou a katana dele, bateu com o agarro da katana pela cara dele duas vezes, tirou a katana das mãos dele e chutou ele pela cara que fez ele parar no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Hikari ficou sorrindo enquanto segurava a katana dele pelas mãos dela, "Você tem uma bela katana aqui Naruto-kun e até vejo que você também a usa para executar a famosa técnica **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Jutsu do Deus Voador do Trovão) do seu pai, como há um selo especial enrolada nela para o funcionamento essa técnica... mas ela não me interessa"

Então ela jogou a katana dele para baixo que sumiu da vista deles. Naruto ficou chateado que perdeu sua katana que então ele não será capaz de fazer o **Hiraishin no Jutsu** avançado dele sabendo que exige o selo que estava amarrada no agarro da katana dele para a técnica funcionar, mas ele sabe que pelo menos ele será capaz de faz o **Shunshin** **no Jutsu** (Técnica de Cintilação Corporal) avançado que ele aprendeu durante seu treinamento com Shishui. Então ele se recuperou, se levantou, correu até ela e mirou um soco na cara dela. Hikari bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto agarrou o soco e então deu uma joelhada pela cara dela que fez ela voar pelo ar.

Hikari se recuperou no ar e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca uma grande bola de fogo até Naruto

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma barreira grande de água que quando a bola de fogo se colidiu com ela, fez ela desaparecer depois de alguns segundos de batalha

Quando Naruto desfez o jutsu, ele fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: AkaPansa** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Pantera Vermelha)!" que então surgiu pela frente dele, uma pantera gigante vermelha com olhares ameaçadores e foi até ela

Hikari ficou de olhos arregalados de excitação pensando enquanto via a pantera indo até ela, "Incrível! ele também tem afinidade grande em **Raiton** (Relâmpago)! eu vi isso foi desde daquela técnica que ele fez em mim, esse garoto é único!"

Daí então ela saltou para trás para evitar a pantera, mas ela viu que continua seguindo ela. Hikari ficou saltando por todos os lados por alguns minutos e então parou num galho, fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Daitoppa** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Destruição)!" que então soltou pela boca uma rajada de vento devastadora que fez a pantera vermelha se desfazer.

Quando Hikari desfez o jutsu, Naruto apareceu por trás dela e chutou Hikari pela parte de trás da cabeça dela e isso fez ela parar num tronco de arvore e resultou em uma cratera nela. Naruto parou em um galho esperando que com sua super força teria acabado com ela. Mas ele ficou horrorizado ao ter visto ela se levantar e reconstruir seus membros fraturados. Naruto ficou de olhos arregalados pensando, "Ela não é humana! não é possível alguém sobreviver minha super força!"

"Kukukuku! muito impressionante Naruto-kun... além de você ter herdado a técnica especial de teleportação do seu pai, você também herdou a super força da sua avó... mas sei que há mais em você" - disse Hikari com um sorriso assustador

Naruto pegou duas shurikens e as encasacou com seu chakra da natureza **Fuuton** (Vento) para deixa-las mais efetivas e as enviou até ela. Hikari correu para trás para evitar das shurikens por alguns segundos e então ela ficou perto de uma arvore, esperou elas virem e então saltou para cima para evitar as shurikens cortantes que então cortaram o troco de arvore por trás dela.

Naruto então correu até ela e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari bloqueou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, então ela bloqueou um chute e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, então ele agarrou um chute dela e arremessou ela para cima enquanto faz um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca um jato grande fogo até ela

Hikari fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que ficou passando pelo jato de fogo ao ter se colidido com ele e foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque, então Hikari pousou no chão, avançou até Naruto que então mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto agarrou o soco e a chutou pelo queixo e fez ela voar para cima.

Naruto saltou para cima até ela. Hikari se recuperou do ataque e então os dois ficaram no ar por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos e chutes, bloqueando e desviando de um do outro. Naruto então pegou um chute de Hikari e a enviou para baixo que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água)!" que então apareceu por trás dele um dragão enorme de água que foi atrás dela

Hikari se recuperou quando parou num galho, ficou alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para evitar o ataque do Naruto, ficou sorrindo grandemente enquanto pensava, "Fascinante! ele também tem afinidade grande de **Suiton** (Agua)! ele fez esse ataque pegando a umidade do ar... mas sei que há mais para ele me mostrar, portanto continuarei brincando com ele para faze-lo mostrar mais para mim!"

Então ela parou, fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca e então criou uma parede grande de terra pelo chão e então o dragão de água ficou por alguns segundos lutando contra ela e depois então desapareceu

Hikari saltou para cima da parede de terra e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Fudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Vento: Técnica do Projétil de Vento)!" que então soltou pela boca um jato de vento até ele

Naruto saltou para cima para evitar o ataque e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca, várias bolas pequenas de fogo até ela

Hikari saltou da parede de terra e ficou alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar delas. Então ela foi até Naruto e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, então ele bloqueou um soco e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari se desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, então defendeu do soco dele ao ter colidido com o seu. Então os dois colidiram seus outros socos e ficaram por alguns minutos se empurrando. Até que Naruto deu um chute pela barriga dela e isso fez ela ser empurrada para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto então levantou a mão esquerda dele, fez uma bola vermelha e correu até Hikari exclamando, " **Rasengan** (Esfera Espiral)!" que então ao ter acertado ela, ela explodiu em fumaça e mostrou um tronco de árvore no chão, mostrando que era um **Kawirami**.

Naruto sentiu ela por trás dele, se agachou do chute mirada na parte de trás da cabeça dele, se virou e mirou um chute entre as pernas dela. Hikari saltou para cima para desviar do chute e acertou na cara dele com um chute voador, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Hikari avançou para cima de Naruto e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto agarrou o chute e chutou Hikari pela barriga que fez ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto então avançou até ela e mirou um soco na cara dela. Hikari agarrou o soco e o atirou para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Os dois partiram para cima um do outro e ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um com outro com socos, chutes, desviando e bloqueando um do outro. Daí então eles acertaram as caras de um do outro e isso fez eles serem atirados para trás e pararem alguns centímetros de distancia no chão. Naruto se recuperou, se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Shinkuha** (Liberação de Vento: Onda de Vácuo)!" que então mexeu sua cabeça enquanto soltava pela boca uma corrente grande de vento cortante até ela

Hikari se recuperou, se levantou e correu para trás e então saltou para cima para desviar do ataque do Naruto que então cortou o tronco de arvore por trás dela. Então ela no ar fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou pela boca, um jato de terra até Naruto

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que ficou passando pelo jato de terra ao ter se colidido com ele e foi indo direto até até Hikari que havia explodido em fumaça ao ter acertado ela, tendo mostrado que era um **Kage Bunshin**.

Naruto olhou em volta, sentiu Hikari, bloqueou o soco que foi mirada na cara dele depois que ela surgiu na frente dele e foi empurrado para trás por causa da força do ataque dela. Quando Naruto se recuperou estando centímetros atrás, ele viu Hikari avançando até ele. Então ele correu até ela e os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, chutes, se desviando e bloqueando um do outro.

Então quando os dois colidiram seus socos, isso fez eles serem empurrados para trás alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto se recuperou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Grande Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca uma bola de fogo em formato de dragão indo até ela

Hikari saltou para todos os lados para se desviar da bola de fogo que ficou perseguindo ela por alguns minutos e então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando sorrindo grandemente, "Ele também tem afinidade a **Katon** (Fogo)! esplendido! **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma bola enorme de água até o ataque de fogo do Naruto

Quando se colidiu a ela, resultou numa enorme nuvem de vapor quente que depois de alguns segundos, ela se desfez. Hikari viu que Naruto havia desaparecido e reapareceu por trás dela e socou ela pela cara quando ela se virou e fez ela ser atirada para frente. Naruto surgiu na frente dela e a socou na cara que isso fez ela ser atirada para trás. Daí então Naruto surgiu por trás dela e a chutou pelas costas que isso fez ela ser atirada para cima.

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Hikari que esteve no ar

Hikari rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão enquanto esteve no ar exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou pela boca uma enorme bola de água que quando se colidiu com a bola de fogo, criou um vapor quente no ar

Naruto viu Hikari caindo até ele passando pelo vapor quente que tentou acerta-lo com um chute. Naruto saltou para trás para evitar o chute e então os dois partiram para cima um do outro e ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, chutes, se desviando e bloqueando um do outro, até que então eles socaram na cara um do outro, fazendo eles serem atirados para trás que então ficaram no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto se recuperou, atirou uma shuriken enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Shuriken Kage Bunshin Jutsu** (Shuriken Jutsu Clones da Sombra)!" que então as shurikens se multiplicaram em vários e foram indo direto até Hikari que ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas por alguns minutos

Ela então partiu para cima de Naruto e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, então ele bloqueou um chute dela e a contra atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari bloqueou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos e então saltou para trás para desviar de um chute mirado na barriga dela e parou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia de Naruto, ela então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então um jato de água pela boca que então ficou passando pelo jato de fogo ao ter se colidido com ele e indo direto até Hikari que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto e Hikari avançaram para cima um do outro e atacaram um ao outro com socos, chutes, desviando e bloqueando por alguns minutos. Até que eles colidiram seus socos e isso os fez serem empurrados para trás que então ficaram de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto desfez os braços fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante pela boca que foi indo direto até Hikari que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque, mas Naruto mexeu sua cabeça e acertou ela no ar, cortando ela ao meio. Mas ela foi rápida em ter utilizado **Kawirami** , como viu um tronco de arvore no ar que então parou no chão abaixo.

Naruto detectou ela por trás que ficou exclamando, " **Futon: Fujin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Vento: Técnica da Nuvem de Poeira)!" que então soltou uma nuvem de poeira cortante pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque, mas Hikari mexeu sua cabeça para o lado e acertou Naruto. O Naruto então explodiu em fumaça, feito Hikari perceber que era um **Kage Bunshin** (Clone da Sombra)

Então Naruto surgiu pela frente dela e a acertou pela cara com um chute, isso fez ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés no chão. Então Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Rastreamento de Presa da Besta Relâmpago)!" que então apareceu na frente dele um lobo feito de eletricidade indo até Hikari

Hikari se recuperou ao ter parado centímetros atrás de Naruto e ficou por alguns minutos tentando despistar do lobo feito de eletricidade. Então ela fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Shinku Taigyoku** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Esfera de Vácuo)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma bola grande de ar cortante e a mandou até o ataque de Naruto

No momento em que se colidiram, a bola de ar fez o lobo de eletricidade de desfazer e ainda foi até Naruto que fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Punho de Rocha)!" que então formou seus punhos em um socos grandes de pedra, então ele socou a bola de ar com um dos seus socos grandes de pedra e a mandou de volta para Hikari. Hikari saltou para o outro lado para desviar do ataque dela. Então Naruto correu até ela e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos do seus socos de pedra. Hikari se desviou de todas elas, saltou para desviar de um soco e o acertou pela cara com um chute voador, o que fez Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Hikari então correu até Naruto que se levantou, desfez o soco, partiu para cima dela e os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, chutes, se bloqueando e desviando de todas elas. Até que Naruto agarrou um soco dela e a chutou pela barriga, o que fez ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés no chão.

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Liberação de Água: Onda de Água Selvagem)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou ondas grandes percorrendo as raízes, daí então Naruto fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante)!" que então atirou uma lança elétrica na onda de água que então ficou carregada de eletricidade.

Hikari sorriu enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, "Combinações de ataques? muito impressionante... **Doton: Doryukatsu** (Liberação de Terra: Divisão do Fluxo de Terra)!" que então o galho da arvore rachou-se ao meio e a fez cair junto com a onda carregada de eletricidade no chão.

Naruto então saltou para cima dela e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, bloqueou um soco dele e o contra atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, bloqueou um soco e mirou um chute entre as pernas dela. Hikari saltou e deu um chute voador na cara dele, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Hikari então partiu para cima de Naruto e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na barriga dela. Hikari bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dela. Hikari bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dela. Hikari bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto se agachou para desviar do chute e acertou entre as pernas dela, fazendo ela cair e então ele chutou ela pela cara, fazendo Hikari ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Renkudan** (Liberação de Vento: Bala de Ar Perfuradora)!" que então tomou uma grande respiração e soltou pela boca, uma bola comprida de ar cortante que foi até ela

Hikari se levantou, saltou rapidamente para o outro lado e a bola derrubou a arvore por trás dela por ser bastante poderosa enquanto pensava sorrindo, "Ele também tem afinidade a **Fuuton**! esse garoto sem duvida é uma mina de ouro!"

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Fudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Vento: Técnica do Projétil de Vento)!" que então soltou pela boca, um jato de vento até Naruto

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca em formato de dragão, no momento em que se colidiu com o jato de ar, fez o dragão de fogo aumentar ainda mais o tamanho enquanto ia até Hikari

Hikari fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinchu** (Liberação de Água: Formação do Pilar de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma barreira enorme e protetiva ao redor dela, no momento em que o dragão enorme de fogo se colidiu com ela, fez o dragão de fogo se distinguir, então a barreira enorme de água se desfez por que Hikari desfez o jutsu

Naruto e Hikari foram para cima um do outro e atacaram um ao outro com socos, chutes, desviando e bloqueando um do outro por alguns minutos. Então Hikari agarrou o chute de Naruto e o chutou pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Hikari então avançou até ele que havia se levantado e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos desviando e bloqueando de todas elas, saltou para cima para evitar ser acertado nas pernas e deu um chute voador pela cara de Hikari, fazendo-a ser atirada para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Chidori Senbon** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Agulhas dos Mil Pássaros)!" que então soltou pela mão várias agulhas elétricas até Hikari que havia se levantado e ficou então por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lugares para desviar de todas elas

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Reppusho** (Liberação de Vento: Palma Vendaval)!" que então bateu suas mãos juntas e liberou um poderoso ventaval que fez as agulhas serem dissolvidas e foi direto até Naruto

Naruto saltou para outro galho para evitar a corrente de vento que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica de Liberação do Som do Dragão de Chama)! que então soltou pela boca, várias bolas de fogo em formato de dragão até Hikari

Hikari fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que a formou em uma parede enorme e protetiva que então quando as bolas de fogo chegaram até ela, foram dissolvidas, a parede no fim foi dissolvida porque Hikari desfez o jutsu

Naruto avançou para cima de Hikari e a atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela bloqueou um soco e o atacou de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele saltou para trás para evitar de ser chutado entre as pernas e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando no ar, " **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica da Grande Cachoeira)!" que então surgiu uma grande onda de água girando em forma de vórtice e foi indo direto até Hikari

Hikari fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca que então surgiu uma parede enorme de terra que bloqueou o vórtice por alguns segundos como escudo que então o vórtice se dissolveu

Hikari ficou em cima da parede enorme enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que passou pelo jato de eletricidade e foi indo direto até Hikari que rapidamente saltou da parede de terra para evitar o ataque

Hikari caiu em direção de Naruto e mirou um chute voador nele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e chutou ela pela barriga, fazendo Hikari ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés no chão. Naruto avançou para cima de Hikari e a atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela se agachou para desviar de um chute e chutou ele pela cara, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Hikari fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que se levantou e rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então soltou corredeiras de água girando em forma espiral pelas mãos que foram indo direto até Hikari que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto surgiu por trás de Hikari e acertou pela parte de trás da cabeça dela com um chute, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto avançou para cima dela e a atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela agarrou um soco e o socou na cara dele, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto, se levantou, então puxou ela pelo braço que estava amarrada com cordas arame e socou ela pela cara, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás, então ele puxou ela que a levou para cima que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante)!" que então soltou uma flecha feita de eletricidade pela mão que quando atingiu ela no ar, ela havia explodido em fumaça e revelou que havia utilizado o **Kawirami**.

Naruto sentiu ela por trás, então ele se virou e bloqueou um soco e isso fez ele ser empurrado para trás pela força do soco. Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dangan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Rocha)!" que então soltou uma rocha pelas mãos que se explodiu e vários pedaços foram indo direto até Naruto que ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Shinkugyoku** (Liberação de Vento: Esfera de Vácuo)!" que então soltou várias esferas compridas perfuradoras de vento pela boca que foram indo direto até Hikari que ficou por alguns minutos saltando por todas as partes para desviar de todas

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Punho de Rocha)!" que então seus braços se formaram em punhos grandes de pedra e então ela avançou para cima de Naruto e o atacou com uma barragem de socos. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas

Então ele saltou para desviar de um soco e deu um chute voador na cara de Hikari, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão. Naruto então pegou duas shurikens, as encasacou com chakra da natureza **Futon** para deixa-las mais efetivas e as lançou para Hikari que rapidamente se levantou e desviou delas saltando para outros lados. Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em um dragão enorme e foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme de água que serviu como escudo quando ficou bloqueando o dragão de fogo por alguns segundos e então se dissolveu, Naruto então desfez a parede de água

Naruto então partiu para cima de Hikari e mirou um soco na cara dela. Hikari bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na barriga dela. Hikari bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na barriga dele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dela. Hikari bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dela. Hikari se esquivou de lado para desviar do soco e socou ele pela cara, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Hikari fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goen no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Chama)!" que então soltou um jato enorme de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água)!" que então surgiu um dragão enorme de água por trás dele que quando foi indo em direção ao ataque de Hikari, ficou passando por ele e indo direto até ela que ao ter acertado ela, ela havia explodido em fumaça, revelando ser um **Kage Bunshin**.

Naruto sentiu ela por trás dele exclamando, " **Futon: Shinku Taigyoku** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Esfera de Vácuo)!" que então soltou uma bola de vento cortante pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos exclamando, " **Futon: Shinku Renpa** (Liberação de Vento: Série de Ondas de Vácuo)!" que então mexeu sua cabeça várias vezes e soltou várias correntes de vento cortantes que foram indo até ela que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar dos ataques

Hikari então avançou para cima de Naruto e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele se inclinou para trás para desviar de um chute, pegou o chute dela, chutou ela duas vezes pela barriga, duas pela cara e uma pelo peito que então fez ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Hikari que rapidamente se levantou e saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Hikari então avançou para cima de Naruto e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, bloqueou um chute e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela mexeu sua cabeça de lado para desviar do chute e chutou ele pela cara, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente se levantou e saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto avançou para cima de Hikari e mirou um soco na cara dela. Hikari bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dela. Hikari bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na barriga dele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dela. Hikari bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na barriga dela. Hikari bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto agarrou o chute e socou na cara dela, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Haisekishou** (Liberação de Fogo: Pilha Ardente de Cinzas)!" que então soltou grandes quantidades de fumaça pela boca que cobriu Hikari, então Naruto clicou os dentes e resultou numa explosão, no final mostrou que Hikari havia utilizado o **Kawirami** , como foi vista o tronco de arvore no chão

Naruto detectou ela por trás e então agarrou o chute mirada nas costas dele e a atirou para frente, fazendo Hikari estar de pés no chão um pouco afastada de Naruto que então avançou para cima dele e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, então ele bloqueou um soco e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela agarrou um soco e socou ele na cara, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Hikari fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então soltou múltiplas bolas pequenas de fogo pela boca que foram indo direto até Hikari que ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar por alguns minutos

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água)!" que então surgiu uma enorme dragão de água por trás dele que então foi indo direto até Hikari

Hikari rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca que então surgiu uma enorme parede de terra que ficou bloqueando o dragão de água por alguns segundos até se desfazer no final

Hikari ficou em cima da parede de terra fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que foi passando pelo jato de água ao ter se colidido com ela e foi indo direto até Hikari que rapidamente saltou da parede de terra para desviar do ataque

Hikari caiu para cima de Naruto e mirou um chute voador nele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e chutou ela, fazendo Hikari ser atirada para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em um enorme dragão que foi indo direto até Hikari

Hikari rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme que ficou bloqueando o dragão de fogo por alguns segundos até se dissipar no final

Hikari desfez a parede de água, avançou para cima de Naruto que também avançou para cima dela e os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, chutes, desviando e bloqueando. Até então ambos acertaram na cara de um do outro com socos, fazendo ambos serem atirados para trás que então ficaram de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia de um do outro.

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Kage Bunshin Jutsu** (Jutsu Clones da Sombra)!" que então criou dez clones e ele junto com eles foram até ela

Hikari ficou por alguns minutos lutando contra os clones. Se desviando, bloqueado. Acertando cada um deles e fazendo eles apenas seis deles desaparecerem. Até que sobraram apenas quatro clones junto com Naruto que ficaram para trás e que fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)! **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)! **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu(Liberação de Relâmpago** : Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)! **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)! **Futon: Fudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Vento: Técnica do Projétil de Vento)!" que então fizeram uma combinação de ataques e soltaram cada jato de todos os elementos e foram direto até Hikari

Hikari deu um sorriso grande enquanto pensava, "Ele é maravilhoso!"

Então os ataques se colidiram com ela e resultou numa enorme explosão que até resultou Naruto ser empurrado para trás e seus clones desparecerem em nuvens de fumaça. Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto viu que ela havia mais uma vez utilizado **Kawirami** (Substituição), como viu um tronco de arvore no chão. Então Naruto detectou onde ela estava e viu que ela estava por trás dele sorrindo para ele.

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Kokuangyo no Jutsu** (Técnica do Trazedor da Escuridão)!" que então tudo ao redor de Hikari ficou cercado de escuridão, tendo feito ela ser incapaz de ver onde Naruto estava

Com isso Hikari ficou sorrindo e dizendo, "Kukuku! também sendo proficiente em genjutsu... muito impressionante Naruto-kun... mas isso infelizmente não funciona em mim"

Então Hikari fez um selo de mão e dispensou o genjutsu ao colocar muito chakra para conseguir se livrar. Então ela se encontrou presa aos galhos da árvore e então ela viu Naruto saindo de dentro dela e tentou acerta-la com uma kunai, mas ela canalizou muito chakra para se livrar da árvore e pulou para fora do caminho de Naruto. Só que então ela ficou de olhos arregalados que não havia um galho na frente dela para ela pousar, então ela usou sua língua que enrolou em um tronco de arvore acima dela e foi até ele. Só que então ela foi surpreendida por Naruto descendo do galho onde ela estava indo e a socou pela cara com sua super força, fazendo ela entrar em impacto com uma arvore que resultou numa grande cratera.

Então ela reestruturou seus membros enquanto sorria e dizia quando viu que o galho onde antes estava prestes a pular antes de usar sua língua, estava disfarçada em genjutsu, "Kukukuku! nunca pensei que você havia primeiramente usado o **Kokuangyo no Jutsu** apenas como distração e quando me libertei, você havia utilizado o **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (Ilusão Demoníaca: Aprisionamento da Árvore Assassina) como outra parte de distração, então quando me soltei, você havia usado o **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Ilusão Demoníaca: Técnica do Arredor Falso) para achar que não havia galho na minha frente e então me forçar a ir para outro galho para então me pegar de surpresa... você sem duvida não para de tanto me fascinar Naruto-kun!"

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Chakura no Mesu** (Bisturi de Chakra)!" que então as mãos ficaram encasacadas de chakra e então ele foi até Hikari e atacou ela com palmas

Hikari ficou por alguns minutos se desviando de todas elas com um enorme sorriso no rosto enquanto pensava, "Ele até tem habilidades médicas de nível avançado! exatamente como a avó dele! me pergunto se existe alguma coisa que ele não seria capaz de fazer?!"

Naruto então acertou Hikari pelo peito dela e ela então virou num tronco de madeira, mostrando que ela havia utilizado o **Kawirami** mais uma vez, Naruto olhou em volta e sentiu Hikari por cima dele exclamando, " **Sen'eijashu** (Mãos de Serpente Oculta na Sombra)!" que então várias serpentes foram indo até Naruto que ele usou suas mãos carregadas de chakra e cortou elas um por um, até Naruto então deixar de executar essa técnica, achado que não iria funcionar

Naruto então mordeu seu polegar que saiu sangue, fez um conjunto de selos de mão e pôs sua mão no chão exclamando, " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Técnica de Invocação)!" que então surgiu uma enorme explosão de fumaça e revelou um enorme sapo de pele verde e olhos amarelos com marcações cinza ao seu redor e duas distintas marcas circulares sobre seus ombros, ele também carrega duas katanas enormes em suas costas e com uma faixa laranja em torno do seu estomago

Hikari sorriu grandemente e disse enquanto via Naruto em cima do sapo enorme, "Também pode fazer invocação por meio de contrato? você sem duvida tem tantas maravilhas que nunca para de me surpreender"

"Isso tudo acaba aqui! vamos nessa Gamahiro!" - exclamou Naruto

"Hai Naruto!" - disse Gamahiro que então sacou suas duas katanas enormes e atacou Hikari com uma barragem de cortes

Hikari ficou por alguns minutos saltando e correndo para todos os lados para desviar dos ataques que então mordeu seu polegar que saiu sangue, esfregou no seu braço tatuado e fez um conjunto de selos de mão que então pôs a mão no chão exclamando, " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Técnica de Invocação)!" que então surgiu uma cobra enorme que Hikari ficou em cima dela

"Agora isso fica mais divertido, pois nós sapos sempre temos vontade de termos pele de cobra como nossos troféus, pois elas são valiosas, eu usarei uma delas para servir de tapete da minha casa" - disse Gamahiro com um sorrisinho, o que resultou numa gota anime na cabeça de Naruto

"Mostre agora tudo que sabe disso Naruto-kun!" - exclamou Hikari sorrindo grandemente que então sua cobra partiu para cima de Gamahiro e atacou ele com uma barragem de mordidas e caudadas

Gamahiro desviou de todas elas por alguns segundos, se agachou para desviar de uma mordida e atacou ela com uma barragem de cortes. A cobra ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, então ela agarrou o braço de Gamahiro com sua cauda e deu uma cabeça nele, fazendo Gamahiro ser empurrado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia.

A cobra avançou para cima de Gamahiro que se recuperou e também avançou para cima da cobra que então ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com cortes, mordidas, caudadas e desviando um do outro. Até que então Gamahiro se esquivou de lado para desviar de uma caudada e então cortou a cauda dela que então fez a cobra soltar um barulho de dor. Gamahiro aproveitou e mirou um corte nela que então a cobra se esquivou de lado para desviar do corte apesar de sentir muita dor quando perdeu sua cauda, então ela se enrolou por todo o corpo de Gamahiro e então mordeu o braço direito dele. Gamahiro soltou um barulho de dor que até fez Naruto gritar de preocupação, "GAMAHIRO!"

Gamahiro obteve forças, levantou seu outro braço e então decapitou a cobra enorme com sua katana, resultando ela morrer depois e isso forçou Hikari voltar para o chão. Naruto percebeu que Gamahiro passou a ficar cansado, fazendo ele perceber que seria por causa da mordida que recebeu da cobra e pode conter veneno nela. Então Naruto disse sorrindo gentilmente, "Você foi demais amigão, muito obrigado, volte para cuidar da ferida e depois descanse, você merece"

Gamahiro deu um sorriso, balançou a cabeça e alertou, "De nada Naruto e arigato, mas tome muito cuidado por aqui"

"Não se preocupe, eu irei" - assegurou Naruto sorrindo

Gamahiro então pegou o corpo morto da cobra com sua outra mão e disse para Naruto sorrindo grandemente, "Farei Gamabunta morrer de inveja quando ver que tenho isso"

Então Gamahiro desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça e isso fez Naruto voltar para o chão que então ativou seu modo sábio para pegar mais sério nisso, isso fez Hikari sorrir maquiavelicamente e dizer, "Senjutsu hein? muito interessante, me mostre mais o que sabe disso Naruto-kun!"

Dai então, Naruto avançou para cima de Hikari e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, saltou para trás fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca, um jato de chamas até Naruto

Naruto então fez um de selo de mão exclamando, " **Senpo: Mizuame Teppō** (Arte Sábia: Arma de Xarope de Amido)!" que então soltou pela boca, um jato grande de liquido branco viscoso que então quando se colidiu com o jato de chamas, fez o fogo evaporar e o liquido ainda ir em direção de Hikari e acabou prendendo ela contra a arvore por causa do liquido ser pegajoso

Então ele fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Senpo Katon: Dai Endan** (Arte Sábia: Liberação de Fogo: Grande Bala de Chama)!" que então soltou pela boca uma rajada devastadora de chamas e foi até ela que no momento que se colidiu, causou uma enorme explosão que até fez Naruto ser empurrado para trás

Naruto então viu que era havia explodido em fumaça, tendo feito ele perceber que era um **Kage Bunshin**. Então Naruto sentiu ela por trás dele que então se virou, agarrou o chute dela e a socou pela barriga e isso fez ela ser empurrada bem para trás por causa da força do senjutsu dele.

Naruto então partiu para cima dela e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari passou alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, bloqueou um chute e então passou a contra ataca-lo com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto bloqueou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, Naruto mirou um soco na cara dela e ela desviou, mas ela acabou sendo acertada e atirada bem para trás por causa do **Kawazu Kumite** (Kata do Sapo) e ela parou de costas numa arvore que resultou numa grande cratera.

Naruto viu que Hikari havia se recuperado do ataque e reestruturar seus membros de volta. Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Senpo: Hakugeki no Jutsu** (Arte Sábia: Técnica Branca Violenta)!" que então soltou pela boca, um dragão fantasma que carrega uma esfera em sua pata dianteira esquerda, no momento que o dragão foi até ela, ele acionou a sua esfera e então ativou uma luz ofuscante e um som ensurdecedor que cegou e surdeou Hikari

Naruto aproveitou o esquema, foi até ela e formou uma esfera grande vermelha na sua mão exclamando, **Senpo: Odama Rasengan** (Arte Sábia: Grande Bola Rasengan)!" que então acertou Hikari com toda força que resultou em uma grande explosão, mas depois que a fumaça se desfez, viu que ela havia mais uma vez tendo a capacidade de utilizar o **Kawirami** (Substituição) como foi vista o tronco de arvore no chão.

Naruto sentiu ela por trás dele mirando um soco por trás dele, então ele se virou e bloqueou o soco e a atacou de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas. Então ela saltou para trás desviar do chute e quando parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia, fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Liberação de Água: Onda de Água Selvagem)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em ondas grandes que ficaram percorrendo no chão e indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou para outro lado para evitar das ondas

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Senpō: Kawazu Naki** (Arte Sábia: Chamada do Sapo)!" que então liberou ondas de som pela boca que quando acertou Hikari, ela ficou paralisada e então Naruto tomou proveito da situação e acertou ela com um soco, fazendo Hikari ser atirada para trás que então se colidiu com uma arvore por causa do aumento de força do taijutsu dele devido ao senjutsu

Hikari reconstruiu seus membros e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então soltou várias bolas pequenas de fogo que foram indo direto até Naruto que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Senpo: Futon Sunabokori** (Arte Sábia: Nuvem de Poeira da Liberação de Vento)!" que então soltou uma nuvem enorme de poeira pela boca que cercou totalmente Hikari que a manteve presa dentro dela

Naruto então seguiu com mais um selo de mão exclamando, " **Senpo Katon: Dai Endan** (Arte Sábia: Liberação de Fogo: Grande Bala de Chama)!" que então soltou uma rajada devastadora de chamas pela boca que acertou Hikari que estava por meio da nuvem gigantesca de poeira, mas Naruto viu quando a fumaça se desfez, ela estava no chão que então explodiu em fumaça, tendo feito Naruto perceber que era um **Kage Bunshin**.

Naruto detectou ela por cima dele exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto abaixo que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Hikari então foi para cima dele e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou o braço de Hikari e a enviou para cima enquanto formava uma gigantesca esfera vermelha na mão direita dele, então ele saltou para cima dela no ar exclamando, " **Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan** (Arte Sábia: Ultra-Grande Esfera Espiral)!" que ao ter colidido com Hikari, resultou numa enorme explosão e quando Naruto parou num galho, ele viu que ela havia utilizado o **Kawirami** , como foi visto o tronco de arvore dela no chão

Naruto foi forçado a deixar de usar o seu modo sábio ao ter utilizado seu ataque mais mortal que era a versão muito maior do **Rasengan** , pois ele havia gastado muito chakra antigamente e agora está com pouco. A única quantidade que ele tem é o suficiente para fazer jutsus **Mokuton** (Madeira)

Hikari ficou por trás do Naruto no ar e então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Sen'eijashu** (Mãos de Serpente Oculta na Sombra)!" que então soltou pelas mãos dela várias cobras que foram até Naruto

Naruto detectou onde ela estava e ficou por alguns minutos saltando para se desviar de todas elas e quando parou em cima de um galho e viu que as cobras ainda estavam indo até ele, ele pegou uma porção de shurikens, as atirou até elas e cortou suas cabeças.

Hikari retornou suas serpentes mortas de volta para a manga dela enquanto olhava para Naruto sorrindo, "Eu estou mesmo me divertindo muito Naruto-kun, mas quando você vai mostrar seu verdadeiro poder?"

Naruto ficou entre os dentes enquanto pensava, "Seria melhor eu agora mostrar minha carta da manga, pois ela é muito forte!"

Então Naruto fez um de selo de mão enquanto falava com Hikari, "Você pediu para isso, está na hora de mostrar meu verdadeiro poder! **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica da Grande Floresta)!" que então surgiu ramos pontudos no braço direito dele e foram até ela

Hikari sorriu grandemente enquanto ficava por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar dos ramos pontudos e pensando, "Maravilhoso! então esse é o poder **Mokuton** (Madeira) dele! devo dizer que isso fará as coisas ficarem ainda mais divertidas!"

Daí então ela fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma bola grande de fogo que queimou os ramos pontudos de Naruto e foi indo até ele

Naruto saltou para outro lado para desviar do ataque de Hikari e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** (Liberação de Madeira: Natividade de um Mar de Árvores)!" que então saiu por baixo, várias arvores que ficaram cercando Hikari e impedindo-a de sair

Daí então Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hotei)!" que então surgiu em baixo dele, uma mão gigante feita de madeira e Naruto mandou a mão até a encurralada Hikari que estava presa entre as arvores

No momento em que a mão caiu entre as arvores e a encurralada Hikari, resultou em uma grande explosão no ar. Naruto viu quando a fumaça da explosão se desfez, Hikari tinha mais uma vez utilizado mais uma vez o **Kawirami** como viu ela se transformando em um tronco de madeira.

Naruto sentiu Hikari aparecer por trás dele e então se agachou do soco que ela ia dar a ele por trás. Então ele a chutou pela barriga dando um chute por trás e isso fez ela ser empurrada para trás alguns centímetros de distancia. Daí então Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudama** (Liberação de Madeira: Bola de Madeira)!" que então soltou pela boca várias bolas de madeira até Hikari

Hikari ficou alguns minutos saltando por todos os lados para se desviar das bolas, até que então Naruto desfez o jutsu e fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira)!" que então soltou pela boca, raízes que foram indo até Hikari

Hikari saltou para cima para desviar do atque e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante)!" que então soltou pela mão, uma flecha feita de eletricidade que foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto saltou para cima para desviar do ataque e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)!" que então surgiu por trás do Naruto, um dragão grande de madeira que então foi até ela

Hikari ficou por alguns minutos saltando por todos os lados para se desviar do dragão de madeira e então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goen no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Chama)!" que então soltou pela boca, um jato enorme de fogo que queimou o dragão de madeira e fez ele se desintegrar e foi até Naruto

Naruto fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu em volta dele, um escudo feito de madeira que tinha a cabeça de dragão no meio dela que bloqueou o ataque de fogo que por alguns segundos se desfez

Naruto desfez o escudo e fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante)!" que então o corpo todo dele ficou cercado de estacas de madeira, ele pegou duas estacas e as atirou até Hikari

Hikari saltou para desvia-los. Naruto fez um selo de mão e as estacas se expandiram e perfuraram ela, só que ela usou **Kawirami** outra vez como foi vista o tronco de arvore no chão. Naruto sentiu onde ela estava e então atirou várias estacas do seu corpo até ela que estava alguns centímetros atrás dele. Hikari ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar das estacas, até que ela fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Daitoppa** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Destruição)!" que então soltou uma rajada de vento devastadora pela boca que assoprou as estacas para fora do caminho dela e a onda foi até Naruto

Naruto fez as estacas voltarem para dentro de seu corpo e um selo de mão exclamando, " **Jihatsu Ki Kuchiyose** (Invocação de Árvore Espontânea)!" que então bateu sua mão direita no chão e invocou uma arvore gigante que serve como escudo contra a rajada de vento devastadora e então quando a onda de vento se colidiu com ela, ficou por alguns segundos lutando contra ela, mas a arvore provou ser resistente demais para não ser derrubada que então a onda de vento se defez

Naruto fez a arvore voltar para o chão e então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Daisoju** (Liberação de Madeira: Lança da Grande Árvore)!" que então saíram do chão bem abaixo deles, várias raízes grossas indo até Hikari que então ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para evitar as raízes grossas e pontudas que continuam crescendo e indo até ela

Então ela fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku** (Liberação de Fogo: Grande Aniquilação do Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou numa parede enorme de fogo que queimou todas as raízes que iam até ela e foram direto até Naruto

Naruto fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu por volta dele, um escudo grande com uma cabeça de dragão, no momento em que a parede de fogo se colidiu com ela, ficou por alguns segundos lutando contra o escudo até que então as chamas se dissolveram

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokutatsumaki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Tornado de Madeira)!" que então surgiu um tornado feito de estacas de madeira ao redor dele e foi indo direto até Hikari

Hikari fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku** (Liberação de Fogo: Grande Aniquilação do Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme de fogo que evaporou o tornado de madeira e foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto saltou altamente para cima para desviar do ataque e fez um conjunto de selos de mão enquanto esteve bem no ar exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)!" que então surgiu um dragão enorme feito de madeira por trás dele que então foi indo em direção até Hikari que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar do dragão de madeira

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goen no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Chama)!" que então soltou um enorme jato de fogo pela boca que queimou o dragão de madeira e foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Kenmoku no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Punho de Madeira)!" que então as mãos dele se formaram em dois punhos grandes de madeira e então Naruto partiu para cima de Hikari e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos

Hikari ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, então ela saltou para trás para cima para desviar do soco e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudama** (Liberação de Madeira: Bola de Madeira)!" que então soltou várias bolas de madeira pela boca que foram indo direto até Hikari que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokujoheki** (Liberação de Madeira: Bloqueio da Parede de Madeira)!" que então saiu pilares de madeira pelo chão que se formaram em uma cúpula em volta de Hikari que então esmagaram ela por dentro, quando Naruto desfez os pilares, ele viu que ela havia utilizado o **Kawirami** , como foi vista o tronco de arvore no chão

Naruto olhou em volta, sentiu ela por trás que então se virou, agarrou o chute e chutou ela pela cara, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira)!" que então soltou um jato de raízes pela boca que foram indo direto até Hikari que rapidamente se levantou e saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Hikari então avançou para cima de Naruto e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, agachou para desviar de um chute e chutou ele pela barriga, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Hikari então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Sen'eijashu** (Mãos de Serpente Oculta na Sombra)!" que então saiu varias cobras do braço esquerdo dela e foram indo direto até Naruto que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica da Grande Floresta)!" que então seu braço esquerdo se formou em ramos pontudos que perfuraram as cobras e foram indo direto até Hikari que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar dos ramos

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de fogo pela boca que queimou os ramos pontudos e foi indo direto até Naruto que saltou rapidamente de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica do Clone de Madeira)!" que então criou nove clones de madeira e foram indo direto até Hikari que então atacaram ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes

Hikari ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, até acertando cada um deles até ter sobrado quatro clones de madeira que eles junto com o Naruto original ficaram para trás e fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, " **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)!" que então surgiu cinco dragões enormes de madeira que foram indo direto até Hikari que quando acertou ela, ela havia utilizado o **Kawirami** , como foi visto o tronco de árvore no chão

Os clones de Naruto junto com o original sentiram Hikari por trás deles que atirou uma porção de shurikens e acertaram os clones de madeira que os fez se desfazerem enquanto o Naruto original apenas saltou para trás para desviar das shurikens. Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então soltou corredeiras de água espiral pelas mãos que foram indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desvia do ataque

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Taju Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica dos Múltiplos Clones de Madeira)!" que então criou centenas de clones de madeira que avançaram para cima de Hikari e atacaram ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes

Hikari ficou por vários minutos bloqueando, desviando de todas elas e acertando cada um dos clones até então não sobrar mais nada e viu que Naruto havia desaparecido no final. Hikari olhou em volta e foi socado pela cara por Naruto que surgiu na frente dela, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Kenmoku no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Punho de Madeira)!" que então suas mãos se formaram em dois punhos grandes de madeira que então ele avançou para cima de Hikari que então atacou ela com uma barragem de socos

Hikari se levantou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, então ela saltou para trás para desviar de um soco e fez um conjunto de selos de mão no ar exclamando, " **Futon: Shinkugyoku** (Liberação de Vento: Esfera de Vácuo)!" que então soltou várias esferas compridas cortantes pela boca que foram indo direto até Naruto que ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas por alguns minutos

Naruto desfez os socos e então fez um de selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante)!" que então surgiu varias estacas de madeira pelo corpo dele, então Naruto avançou para cima de Hikari e atacou ela com uma barragem de ataques de suas estacas que estavam no corpo dele

Hikari ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas até que então Naruto expandiu as estacas de seu braço e perfuraram ela, só que ela havia explodido em fumaça, tendo mostrado que era um **Kage Bunshin**. Naruto sentiu ela por trás dele que atirou uma porção de shurikens nele, então Naruto saltou de lado para desviar das shurikens. Então Naruto atirou várias estacas nela que então Hikari ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas, então Naruto pegou duas estacas de seu corpo e as atirou na direção de Hikari. Ela desviou das estacas passando por elas, então Naruto fez um selo de mão e as estacas se expandiram, tendo perfurado ela, mas ela acabou explodindo em fumaça, tendo feito Naruto perceber que era outro **Kage Bunshin**.

Naruto sentiu ela no ar acima dele exclamando, " **Katon: Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Míssil Flamejante)!" que então soltou um míssil de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto fez as estacas de madeira voltarem para dentro do seu corpo e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudama** (Liberação de Madeira: Bola de Madeira)!" que então soltou várias bolas de madeira pela boca que foram indo direto até Hikari que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar deles por alguns minutos

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokutatsumaki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Tornado de Madeira)!" que então surgiu um tornado enorme feita de estacas de madeira que foi indo direto até Hikari

Hikari rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku** (Liberação de Fogo: Grande Aniquilação do Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme de fogo que queimou o tornado de madeira e foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu um escudo enorme de madeira com uma cabeça de dragão no meio dela e ficou bloqueando a parede de fogo por alguns segundos até então se desfez

Naruto então desfez o escudo de madeira e fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Daisoju** (Liberação de Madeira: Lança da Grande Árvore)!" que então surgiu várias raízes grossas saindo do chão e indo direto até Hikari que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica de Liberação do Som do Dragão de Chama)!" que então soltou varias bolas de fogo em formato de dragão que foram indo direto até Naruto

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hotei)!" que então surgiu uma mão gigante de madeira saindo do chão abaixo que ficou bloqueando as bolas de fogo por alguns segundos e foi indo direto até Hikari que correu para trás para desviar da mão que estava indo até ela e então saltou para evitar que a mão caísse em cima dela

Hikari ficou no ar fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Shinku Taigyoku** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Esfera de Vácuo)!" que então soltou uma esfera de vento cortante que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)!" que então surgiu um dragão enorme feito de madeira que foi indo direto até Hikari que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar do dragão de madeira

Hikari então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Fujin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Vento: Técnica da Nuvem de Poeira)!" que então soltou uma nuvem de poeira cortante pela boca que fez o dragão de madeira se desfazer em mil pedaços e foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu um escudo enorme feito de madeira com uma cabeça de dragão no meio dela que ficou bloqueando a nuvem de poeira por alguns segundos até então Hikari desfazer o ataque

Naruto desfez o escudo, Hikari então partiu para cima de Naruto e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele bloqueou um chute e atacou ela de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Hikari ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela colidiu seu soco com o dele para bloquear o soco e então ambos Naruto e Hikari colidiram seus outros socos um com outro e ficaram por alguns minutos se empurrando.

"Certamente você não para de tanto me surpreender Naruto-kun, tem muita coisa em você que me fascina completamente, mas é preciso mais do que tudo isso para me vencer" - disse Hikari sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Não pense que isso signifique que você vencerá, pois eu não deixarei você sair dessa!" - exclamou Naruto que então deu uma joelhada na barriga dela e então deu um chute na cara dela, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia

Naruto então partiu para cima de Hikari que havia se levantado e ela também partiu para cima de Naruto. No momento em que eles chegaram, eles tentaram socar um ao outro pela cara, mas Naruto mexeu sua cabeça de lado e socou Hikari pela cara com sua super força e isso fez ela se colidir fortemente contra uma arvore que até criou uma grande cratera.

Ela reconstruiu seus membros, mas antes de se mover, ela percebeu que não consegue se mexer e viu que o corpo todo dela estava cercada de manchas pretas. Isso fez ela arregalar os olhos enquanto pensava, " **Jigo Jubaku no In** (Selo de Auto-Amaldiçoamento)?!"

Naruto então atirou uma porção de shurikens que se circularam pela arvore que prenderam ela contra a arvore porque ele havia posto cordas de arame nelas. Naruto então segurou as cordas com a boca enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma pequena explosão de fogo que foram indo pelas cordas e cercaram Hikari, queimando-a viva.

Naruto então saltou para perto de Hinata que esteve observando a batalha o tempo todo, só que não conseguia mexer os pés mas apenas os braços, ela então perguntou, "Você conseguiu pegar ela dessa vez Naruto-kun?!"

"Hai, dessa vez... eu peguei ela, espero... que tenha enfim... acabado, pois estou... completamente... sem chakra" - disse Naruto muito cansado

Mas o que eles viram na frente deles, deixou eles de olhos arregalados. Eles ficaram horrorizados quando viram que ela havia sobrevivido as chamas e que a cara dela estava toda desfigurada.

"Kukukukuku! você realmente é aquele que carrega o sangue do clã Senju!, tendo aprendido **Mokuton** em tão pouca idade, tendo herdado a técnica teleportação especial do seu pai, tendo capacidade de executar todos os elementos, sendo ágil em kenjutsu, tendo habilidades boas em genjutsu, sendo ótimo em ninjutsu médico como a sua avó como também herdou a super força dela, sendo capaz de utilizar senjutsu em uma forma esplendida, conseguindo fazer invocação de uma maneira perfeita e ainda sendo muito bom em fuuinjutsu. Como eu pensei... eu quero você!" - disse Hikari agora com uma voz de homem que mostra o tempo todo ser Orochimaru, ele estava sorrindo grandemente como se fosse uma criancinha que acabou de conseguir seu brinquedo preferido

"O que que é isso Naruto-kun?!" - exclamou Hinata horrorizada ao ver que pela voz, representa ser um homem

"Não é uma mulher! essa é uma voz de homem!" - exclamou Naruto horrorizado

"Eu me diverti muito testando seus poderes. Você é mesmo filho do seu pai e neto da sua avó. Percebo que você tem um poder que pode até ultrapassar eles kukukuku!" - disse Orochimaru rindo maquiavelicamente

"QUEM É VOCE?!" - questionou Naruto

Com isso fez Orochimaru sorrir pegar o pergaminho da goela dele e depois jogou-a para Naruto. Naruto pegou o pergaminho confuso sobre porque ele daria tão de repente e sem problemas. Orochimaru então disse sorrindo, "Meu nome é Orochimaru... aceite esse pergaminho como presente por ter passado no teste e ter me divertido muito"

Com isso fez Naruto ficar de olhos arregalados, extremamente chocado que estava o tempo todo lutando contra um dos lendários Sannin. Até Hinata também ficou de olhos arregalados, pois ela também sabia das historias do Orochimaru, por ter sido um dos lendários Sannin e traidor de Konoha.

"Orochimaru! o que faz por aqui?!" - questionou Naruto de raiva

"Para testar você é claro, porque você tem me chamado muita atenção ultimamente pelos seus poderes e seu grande talento natural de ser um shinobi. Eu presumo que ouviu falar de mim? foi sua avó que te contou tudo?" - perguntou Orochimaru interessado

"Hai! que você é o traidor de Konoha! você tem feito experiências em pessoas inocentes e até bebês! foi por isso que faz você ser o pior ser humano da face da terra!" - exclamou Naruto de raiva

Mas Orochimaru não se sentiu afetado com isso e apenas ficou sorrindo, "Kukukuku... falando nisso... como vão meus velhos amigos? eles devem estar com muitas saudades dos nossos velhos tempos juntos, já que sua avó Tsunade falou muito sobre mim e Jiraiya estar pensando quando éramos tão próximos"

"Eles se sentem muito melhores sem você!" - exclamou Naruto de raiva

"Kukukuku... bem, eu também tenho outro presente para você... e um bem melhor que quando você experimenta-lo... você virá até a mim com desejo de mais poder" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"EU NÃO QUERO MAIS NADA DE VOCE! E NÃO QUERO JAMAIS OLHAR SUA CARA REPUGNANTE DE NOVO NA MINHA VIDA!" - gritou Naruto de muita raiva

Mas Orochimaru continuou ainda sorrindo e dizendo, "Kukukuku! vejo que você tem a mesma atitude explosiva e negativa da sua avó... é incrível como as coisas se refletem aos seus descendentes... oh bem, mesmo assim eu te darei o presente, e sei que você irá adorar cada segundo disso"

Então Orochimaru fez um selo de mão, estendeu seu pescoço e foi até Naruto que então mordeu o pescoço dele. O que horrorizou Hinata e fez Naruto começar a sentir dores. Orochimaru reverteu seu pescoço de volta dizendo, "Sei bem que você irá me procurar, você vai querer tanto poder para... conquistar o seu sonho"

Então surgiu marcas no pescoço do Naruto que são três linhas ligeiramente curtas. Naruto ficou gritando de muita dor enquanto caia no chão, "UHG! O QUE É ISSO?! ESTÁ DOENDO!"

"NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Hinata preocupada que foi se arrastando até ele e segurou a cabeça dele e pôs no colo dela

"Kukuku! o **Chi no Juin** (Selo Amaldiçoado da Terra)... combina muito bem com o seu poder **Mokuton** Naruto-kun kukukuku!" - disse Orochimaru rindo, tendo achado os gritos de dor do Naruto como musica para os ouvidos dele

Hinata se virou para Orochimaru muito furiosa, "O QUE VOCE FEZ COM NARUTO-KUN?!"

Com isso Orochimaru disse enquanto desaparecia entrando no chão "Eu apenas dei a ele o tal segundo presente... Naruto-kun vai me procurar, eu esperarei até a hora chegar de ele vier até a mim e então assim... os jogos começarem"

Então Orochimaru sumiu da vista deles. Naruto ficou gritando de tanta dor, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Hinata enquanto ele segurava ele no colo dela

"POR FAVOR! FAÇA ISSO PARAAAAAR! GAHHHHHHH!" - gritou Naruto de tamanha dor

"AGUENTE FIRME NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Hinata a beira de chorar

Depois de alguns minutos de gritos, Naruto chegou a beira de desmaiar e deixou Hinata ainda mais preocupada que então se virou para Shino exclamando, "Shino! o Naruto-kun está..."

Mas ela viu que ele ainda está desmaiado preso na arvore por causa da pancada que teve quando caiu. Hinata até viu Daomaru no outro galho da árvore ainda desmaiado. Isso fez Hinata chorar ainda mais. Mesmo que ela percebe que já pode voltar a andar e lutar, mas essa é a segunda vez na vida que ela nunca se sentiu tão apavorada desde quando ela foi sequestrada pelo ninja de Kumo, pois ela se encontra... estar completamente sozinha.

Ela ficou abraçando Naruto fortemente enquanto chorava e pensava apavorada mente, "O QUE VOU FAZER?!"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 26**


	27. Chapter 27

**SITUAÇÕES SEVERAS**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Floresta da Morte)

Anko estava saltando de arvore em arvore em busca do Orochimaru, para impedir de que ele cause problemas durante o exame.

"Já está quase escurecendo... eu tenho que encontrar ele logo antes que escureça... se eu não vou estar com uma certa vantagem. Mas porque ele está aqui, em uma hora como essa... qual o seu proposito?! bem isso não tem diferença nenhuma... se você veio para a vila, então nós temos algumas coisinhas para resolver... você é agora uma pessoa muito perigosa de nível rank-S... eu tenho que te parar mesmo que isso custe a minha vida... e se isso não for possível... eu tenho que te atrasar até a ANBU chegar aqui... tudo que eu sei e aprendi de você... eu era um dos seus capangas, mas mesmo assim eu não deixaria você causar estragos nada admiráveis nesses exames, eu fui escalada como examinadora para assegurar que nada de ruim aconteça durante essa fase dos exames, afinal de contas..." - pensou Anko enquanto pulava de arvore em arvore

Quando ela parou ela deu um sorriso enquanto falava, "Esse é o meu trabalho, certo Orochimaru?"

"Isso não é possível" - disse Orochimaru chocado enquanto ficara pendurado de cabeça para baixo na arvore

Anko então sacou três agulhas e antes de acerta-lo, foi parado pela língua comprida dele que agarrou o braço dela e isso fez ela soltar as agulhas. Anko então segurou a língua dele com outro braço enquanto exclamava, "Você não vai fugir! **Sen'eijashu** (Mãos de Serpente Oculta na Sombra)!" que então apareceu cobras saindo da manga dela e ficaram mordendo a língua comprida dele

Então Anko puxou a língua do Orochimaru com toda a sua força e fez ele ir parar frente dela ainda jogado no chão. Anko ficou puxando ele pela língua até que os dois se colidiram com a arvore de trás. Orochimaru tentou ataca-la, mas Anko pegou rapidamente uma kunai e perfurou a mão dele. Então ela pegou a outra mão dele e junto com a dela para formar um selo de mão enquanto falava sorrindo, "Heh, te peguei... eu vou pegar sua mão esquerda emprestada Orochimaru"

"Esse selo!" - disse Orochimaru chocado

"Hai... eu e você, vamos morrer... MORRA! **Sojasosai no Jutsu** (Técnica da Morte Mutua das Cobras Gêmeas)!" - exclamou Anko

"Kukuku... planejando se suicidar?" - disse Orochimaru atrás dela, revelando que ela estava lutando contra um **Kage Bunshin** (Clone da Sombra) que então explodiu em fumaça na frente dela

"Nani?!" - exclamou Anko chocada

"Você é uma Tokubetsu Jounin dessa vila. Não deveria usar todos esses jutsus proibidos que te ensinei" - mexeu Orochimaru

Anko virou para trás e quando viu ele, começou a sentir dores e cair de joelhos no chão de fraqueza, então ela questionou ele, "Porque você está aqui?!"

Orochimaru arrancou o rosto desfigurado e mostrou sua verdadeira face enquanto falava sorrindo, "Nós não temos visto a algum tempo... e você ainda está tão fria Anko"

"Você está aqui para assassinar o Hokage-sama e Sandaime-sama?" - questionou Anko fraca

"Não, eu não tenho homens o bastante para isso ainda. Eu pensei que recrutaria alguns desse vilarejo. Eu só dei a uma criança um dos nossos selos amaldiçoados. Tem uma criança aqui que eu tanto quero" - disse Orochimaru com um sorrisinho

"Que egoísta... essa criança irá morrer" - disse Anko sarcasticamente

Mas com isso Orochimaru sorriu um pouco mais e disse enquanto andava na direção de Anko, "A chance de sobreviver é uma de dez, mas... ele não deve morrer. Assim como você..."

"Você deve realmente gostar dessa criança" - disse Anko sarcasticamente

Com isso Orochimaru começou a fazer carinho na bochecha dela enquanto falava sorrindo, "Awww está com ciúmes não está? você está ainda transtornada por eu ter te largado? pois ao contrario de você, esse garoto é talentoso. Ele é aquele que carrega o sangue do clã Senju, acima de tudo... ele também é muito bonito... um perfeito recipiente para ser o meu sucessor. Se aquele garoto sobreviver nos exames... as coisas ficarão ainda mais interessantes"

"Você não está falando do..." - disse Anko chocada, sabendo de quem ele está falando

Com isso Orochimaru se levantou e disse, "Hai, e por favor, não pare esse exame prematuramente. Uns três da minha vila também estão fazendo suas partes. Eu vou me aproveitar disso... se você tentar acabar com o meu divertimento... acredite que esse vilarejo estará acabado"

Então ele havia desaparecido da vista da fraca Anko.

* * *

(Com Hinata)

Hinata estava carregando Naruto, Shino e Daomaru e pulando de arvore em arvore. Ela havia também pego a katana do Naruto e a pôs no porte dele de trás. Ela estava procurando um lugar seguro para descansar. Depois de alguns minutos, ela de repente havia avistado Sakura estando fora de uma caverna. Hinata ficou tão aliviada que não estava sozinha

"Sakura!" - exclamou Hinata muito aliviada

Quando Sakura virou até a direção da voz, ela ficou muito aliviada ao ver que era Hinata e que não estava sozinha. Mas então ela ficou chocada ao ver que ela estava carregando Naruto, Shino e Daomaru

"Hinata! graças a Kami que você está bem! o que houve com eles?!" - perguntou Sakura preocupada

"Nós fomos emboscados por Orochimaru..." - disse Hinata apavorada ao ter mencionado o nome dele

Com isso fez Sakura ficar de olhos arregalados ao ouvir que eles se encontraram com um dos lendários Sannin e traidor de Konoha, então ela perguntou para Hinata assustada, "É serio?! ele está por aqui?!"

Hinata balançou a cabeça fracamente enquanto chegava perto de Sakura e pôs Naruto, Shino e Daomaru perto dela dizendo, "Hai, ele havia nos emboscado por que queria testar o Naruto-kun. Shino foi surpreendido por uma cobra de invocação dele que o fez se colidir a uma arvore metros abaixo, foi por isso que ele está assim desmaiado. Naruto-kun lutou contra Orochimaru com todas as sua forças mesmo tendo dificuldades e ele está assim desmaiado por ter sido mordido no pescoço pelo Orochimaru e recebeu essa marca estranha. Daomaru está assim por causa de um tipo de genjutsu altamente assustador que foi posta nele e em nós."

Com isso fez Sakura ficar muito chocada que eles foram derrotados tão facilmente por ele. Ela ficou silenciosamente rezando para que não se encontre com ele, pois ela não queria sofrer como a equipe treze na frente dela sofreu nas mãos dele. Hinata então avistou ambos Sasuke, Kiba e Akamaru desmaiados dentro da caverna, Hinata ficou chocada e perguntou para Sakura, "O que aconteceu com eles?!"

Com isso fez Sakura ficar de cabeça baixa enquanto falava chorando, "Nós fomos surpreendidos pelos shinobis de Kumo, eles eram absurdamente fortes. Sasuke-kun e Kiba tiveram dificuldades em vence-los, tivemos sorte em fugir por causa de um genjutsu que aprendi do Kakashi-sensei e que nos deu uma oportunidade de fugir. Mas nisso resultou neles ficarem desmaiados de muito dano que tiveram, eu fiquei com tanto medo, apesar de termos impedido eles de roubarem nosso pergaminho. Não sabe o quanto me deixou aliviada ver que você chegou aqui Hinata"

Com isso fez Hinata sorrir e pedir, "Também estou muito aliviada em ver você aqui Sakura, se importa se eu abrigar eles aqui junto com sua equipe? só até eles se recuperarem"

"Claro! nós somos amigas! tem espaço suficiente para por eles aqui dentro" - disse Sakura sorrindo

Com isso fez Hinata sorrir e abraçar Sakura dizendo, "Arigato Sakura"

Sakura a abraçou de volta dizendo, "Eu também lhe agradeço Hinata"

Então por volta de minutos. Sakura e Hinata ficaram dentro da caverna protegendo seus membros de equipe. Hinata até pôs um pano molhado na testa do Naruto que estava gemendo de muita dor. Sakura olhou para Naruto preocupadamente enquanto perguntava para Hinata, "Como ele está?"

Com isso fez Hinata olhar para ela e dizer preocupada, "A respiração dele está voltando ao normal... mas ainda está com uma febre forte! deve ser por causa da marca no pescoço dele que o deixa assim muito fraco!"

Com isso fez Sakura segurar a mão da Hinata e dizer consolando ela, "Não se preocupe, Naruto é forte... ele vai se recuperar logo"

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso e dizer, "Arigato Sakura"

Enquanto fora da caverna, estava os três ninjas de Oto observando eles por meio dos arbustos. Dosu então disse sorrindo, "Hehe... encontramos ele"

"Mas e se os outros cinco entraram em nosso caminho, nós podemos matar eles, certo?" - perguntou Zaku dando um sorrisinho

"Como Orochimaru-sama mandou, nós vamos atacar ao anoitecer. Nosso alvo é o Naruto Senju" - disse Dosu

"Hai" - disse Zaku

Horas se passaram, já era noite, Hinata e Sakura estavam ficando muito cansadas, mesmo que queriam ficar acordadas para vigiarem seus amigos, então elas ficaram muitas vezes tentando não fechar seus olhos. Mas chegou ao ponto de elas não aguentarem mais e começarem a pregar seus olhos. Mas antes disso, elas ouviram uma voz de fora da caverna.

"Hehe... acordadas a noite toda? mas não é necessário acordarem Naruto-kun. Nós queremos ele" - disse Dosu

"Hinata! são aqueles caras!" - exclamou Sakura horrorizada

"Do que vocês estão falando?! eu sei que aquele cara Orochimaru está puxando os fios das sombras! Qual é o proposito dele?! o que é essa marca estranha no pescoço do Naruto-kun?! vocês fizeram isso nele e agora querem lutar?!" - questionou Hinata

Sakura ficou muito chocada de ela ter ouvido da Hinata que eles são relacionados a Orochimaru, então ela perguntou a Hinata, "Do que você está falando Hinata?"

"Orochimaru estava disfarçado de mulher e tendo uma voz parecida de mulher, só que no momento que Naruto-kun queimou ele, vi que o rosto estava desfigurado e vi ele rasgando o símbolo da hitai-te dele, eu vi que mostrava ser um shinobi de Oto, eu pude dar uma boa olhada nele para saber quem era ele e vi que ele pertence a vila desses três bem antes de ele revelar seu verdadeiro nome" - explicou Hinata

Com isso Dosu soltou um suspiro e disse, "Isso é algo que você não deveria ouvir, pois isso é propriedade pessoal dele e de nossa vila, qualquer um que saiba, poderia entregar os segredos para alguém"

"Por isso que depois de termos ouvido isso, não podemos deixar você ir! eu vou matar essa garota assim como a outra garota e então capturar o Naruto!" - disse Zaku com um sorrisinho maquiavélico

"Espere Zaku" - alertou Dosu

"Hã? porque?!" - perguntou Zaku confuso

Dai então Dosu se ajoelhou e pôs sua mão na grama dizendo, "Uma pedra foi recentemente movida daqui. Não cresceu grama aqui. Vocês não são muito boas. Pois uma armadilha dessa... é insensata a menos que seja percebida"

Isso horrorizou ambas Sakura e Hinata que ele havia descoberto a armadilha que elas puseram. Então Dosu disse, "Matem elas"

Eles então avançaram até elas. Sakura então sacou sua kunai e ativou a segunda armadilha que ela e Hinata puseram, ela cortou a corda ao lado dela e revelou um tronco de arvore indo na direção deles. Dosu ficou de olhos arregalados dizendo, "Uma outra armadilha?!"

Então ele pôs sua mão no tronco e a fez explodir, o que horrorizou ambas Sakura e Hinata. Dosu ficou falando para elas enquanto ele e sua equipe descem até a direção delas, "Falando francamente, vocês não tem nenhum talento. Pessoas como vocês tem que trabalhar mais duro. Fracote como vocês não deveriam estarem lutando contra caras como nós"

Hinata havia se levantado estando em sua posição de luta, pronta para defender Naruto e seus amigos, mesmo que ela havia perdido sua confiança e estar com medo. Enquanto Sakura ficava para trás chorando de tão assustada que estava. Antes de Hinata cair em briga, os três ninjas foram chutados para longe por alguém que estava exclamando, " **Konoha Senpu** (Furacão da Folha)!"

Então ambas Hinata e Sakura viram que era Rock Lee. Hinata ficou pensando intrigada, "Lee!"

"É ele!" - pensou Sakura intrigada

Lee ficou em sua pose de luta sorrindo enquanto olhava para os três ninjas de Oto, no ombro direito dele estava até um esquilo. Lee então ficou falando, "Então vocês... também deveriam trabalhar mais duro!"

"Quem é você?" - perguntou Dosu

"A bonita besta verde da folha oculta... Rock Lee!" - disse Lee

"Porque você está aqui?" - perguntou Sakura

"Eu sempre... vou aparecer quando você estiver em apuros" - disse Lee sorrindo enquanto deixava o esquilo sair do ombro dele, agradeceu ele e despediu dele

"Arigato Lee-san" - disse Hinata sorrindo

"Sem problemas Hinata-san, como você é amiga da Sakura-chan e parceira de equipe do meu eterno rival Naruto-kun, torna você amiga minha!" - disse Lee dando uma pose de bacana para ela

"Hai, muito obrigada Lee-san" - disse Sakura sorrindo

"Eu te disse antes. Que eu iria te proteger até a morte" - assegurou Lee para Sakura

"Lee-san, deixe eu te ajudar, pois eu quero proteger Naruto-kun e os outros" - disse Hinata na sua pose de luta

Com isso fez Lee sorrir e dizer, "Tudo bem, sempre é bom ter parceria em lutas como essas, assim aumenta mais as chances de protegermos aqueles que amamos"

"Zaku, você fica com o Naruto-kun. Eu vou cuidar deles" - disse Dosu na sua pose de luta

"Heh! pode deixar comigo" - disse Zaku com um sorrisinho

"Isso vai ser divertido. Aquele sobrancelhudo tem alguns taijutsus avançados" - pensou Dosu

"Cuidado Dosu, porque aquela garota de olhos brancos é uma Hyuga" - alertou Kin apontando para Hinata

"Pode deixar, pois isso também será divertido" - disse Dosu que então partiu para cima da Hinata e de Lee

Sakura pegou uma kunai e atirou até Dosu que saltou para cima para evitar. Lee enfiou sua mão no fundo do chão e puxou um tronco de arvore para impedir Dosu de chegar perto, isso fez todos ao redor ficarem de olhos arregalados chocados ao verem que ele é muito forte.

"Há alguns truques nos seus ataques certo?! eu não vou simplesmente desviar deles. Desde que eu vi os seus ataques antes" - disse Lee enquanto segurava o tronco de arvore enquanto pensava, "Mas como são três contra dois, apesar de eu ter uma certa vantagem por causa da Hinata-san ser uma Hyuga, mas se eles provarem serem perigosos demais, então eu serei forçado de usar minha força total"

* * *

(Com Neji e Tenten)

"Lee com certeza está atrasado, pois é estranho... ele geralmente é muito pontual. Ele poderia fugir em uma luta contra o inimigo?" - perguntou Tenten

Com isso fez Neji dar um sorrisinho e dizer, "Bem, isso é improvável. Vamos procurar por ele"

"Hai!" - disse Tenten que então ela junto com Neji saltaram pelas arvores em busca do Lee

* * *

(Com Equipe Dez)

"Ahhhh! nós não podemos encontrar ninguém fraco, só olhando, caras!" - reclamou Ino

"Bem, os caras mais fortes que devemos evitar completamente são a equipe do Naruto, pois eles são uns monstrengos" - disse Shikamaru

Isso fez Ino se irritar por ter chamado seu amado de monstro, pois ficou achando que seria por causa da Kyuubi que reside dentro dele, então ela gritou para Shikamaru de pura raiva, "NÃO FALE DO NARUTO-KUN ASSIM! HINATA E SHINO PODEM ATÉ SER UNS MONSTRENGOS, MAS PARA SEU GOVERNO, ELE É UM LINDO GAROTO FORTE E INTELIGENTE! E SERÁ O MEU FUTURO MARIDO!"

Com isso fez Shikamaru soltar um suspiro de chatice e dizer, "Ok, ok, sinto muito por ter chateado"

"Assim eu espero, pois Naruto-kun é dez! eu não admito que fale mal dele hein?!" - ameaçou Ino

"Droga, essa baka, é só falar algo que ela acha ruim do Naruto e ela ficar irritada" - pensou Shikamaru com uma cara boba

"Olha! o Naruto foi derrotado! e Hinata e Sakura estão lutando" - disse Choji apontando para onde Hinata e Sakura estão

"Hã?!" - questionou Ino chocada

* * *

(Com Lee)

Lee e Hinata ficaram estavam tendo dificuldades de lutarem contra os ninjas de Oto por alguns minutos, pois eles provaram serem bastantes formidáveis, nem mesmo com o byakugan da Hinata pode ajudar muito e também por causa de ela ter perdido sua confiança, ela agora teve sua fraqueza de volta, por isso não foi difícil para os ninjas de Oto irem contra ela. Hinata e Lee estavam cansados e estavam separados em lados diferentes.

Lee ficou pensando enquanto ficou de joelhos no chão, "Eles são bastantes fortes! até mesmo Hinata-san está tendo dificuldades em abate-los! parece que eu não tenho escolha" então ele soltou umas faixas do seu braço pensando, "Gai-sensei... eu vou usar essa técnica sem nenhuma reserva. Porque agora é... a hora certa de proteger uma pessoa preciosa!"

Então Lee avançou até Dosu e o chutou pelo queixo, isso fez ele voar para cima. Então Lee reapareceu por trás dele e o enrolou com suas faixas de braço dizendo, "Ainda não acabou! toma essa! **Omote Renge** (Lotus Primária)!" que então começou a cair de cabeça para baixo girando como uma vórtice

"Ele não pode se proteger desse jeito! ele está em apuros!" - pensou Zaku enquanto faz um conjunto de selos de mão e pôs suas mãos no chão

No momento em que Lee e Dosu caíram, fez Lee perceber que eles caíram em algo bastante fofo. Lee ficou afastado pensando, "Essa sensação!"

Zaku sorriu dizendo enquanto teve sua mãos dentro do chão, "Ótimo, parece que fiz isso a tempo"

Lee ficou horrorizado ao ver Dosu sair do chão sem ter sofrido nenhum dano. Dosu então disse enquanto tirava a sujeira da sua roupa, "Ahhh! essa técnica é terrível! me machucou mesmo caindo em cima de uma almofada de sujeira" dai então ele se virou para Lee com um olhar ameaçador enquanto levantava sua manga direita e mostrando seus braceletes, "Agora é minha vez!"

Dosu então avançou para cima de Lee que esteve pensando, "Droga! o meu corpo está!"

Só que antes do Dosu chegar até o Lee. Hinata ficou na frente de Lee para proteger ele dizendo, "Lee-san!"

Então Dosu tentou acertar Hinata que então se desviou se afastando para trás. Só que nisso resultou ambos Hinata e Lee começarem a sentir dores internos por causa do ataque que pode afetar também o Lee que esteve atrás de Hinata, por ser um tipo de ataque que se expande. Então os dois começaram a terem dificuldades de ver, porque eles veem tudo embaraçado.

Dosu sorriu dizendo para ambos Hinata e Lee que ficaram no chão cheios de dor, "Hehe.. se as habilidades de vocês dois são a velocidade dos olhos e a velocidade das pernas. Os nossos são a velocidade do som que pode superar os seus. Eu vou mostrar a vocês uma parede que nem mesmo uma grande quantidade de trabalho duro pode ultrapassar..."

Os dois então começaram a vomitar. Sakura gritou preocupada com os dois, "HINATA! LEE-SAN!"

Ambos Lee e Hinata ficavam pensando ao mesmo tempo, "Minha orelha"

Com isso Dosu disse mostrando seu bracelete, "Tem um pequeno truque aqui que vocês não podem evitar contra os meus ataques. Isso é 'Som'. Mesmo que vocês se desviem do meu punho, o som vai atacar vocês. Vocês sabem... o que o som faz?"

Sakura ficou de olhos arregalados ao ter percebido a resposta certa por trás desse ataque, então ela respondeu, "Vibração..."

"Exatamente... ouvir o som significa que... o tambor de sua orelha está capturando a vibração do ar. E o tambor do ouvido humano se quebra com sons que ultrapassam 150Mhz. E mais para dentro do ouvido fica a membrana do ouvido interno. Quando isso é de algum modo ferido, você perde o equilíbrio. Ou seja... vocês não vão conseguir mover seus corpos como desejam por algum tempo" - explicou Dosu

"Hehe... um velho taijutsu defeituoso e um jeito quebrável de utilizar os olhos. Essas coisas não vão funcionar conosco! bem, vocês estavam indo bem. Por exemplo você sobrancelhudo, que me forçou a usar o meu jutsu. Claro que você falhou. Eu posso controlar livremente ondas super sônicas e a pressão do ar, eu tenho poder de até mesmo destruir uma montanha. Enviar ar por dentro da terra e criar uma almofada não é nada para mim. As nossas técnicas são bem diferentes das suas técnicas estupidas" - debochou Zaku

Hinata ficou se martirizando por não ser capaz de proteger Naruto e seus amigos, ela percebe que acabou voltando a ser aquela que foi desde infância, que é ser fraca e indeterminada, isso foi graças ao encontro que teve com Orochimaru. Pois ela não pensava antes de agir e deixava alguém atacar ela antes de poder contra atacar. Ela ficou até chorando de ter desapontado Naruto, ter se sentindo inútil de proteger ele quando ele tanto precisa. Assim como Lee que também se sentiu fraco por não ter protegido a Sakura, não se sentindo forte o suficiente.

"Naruto-kun... eu sinto muito... eu falhei você..." - pensou Hinata chorando

"Droga!" - pensou Lee

Dosu então se virou para Sakura e disse, "Tá legal, agora é você!"

Então ele partiu para cima de Sakura. Hinata gritou, "SAKURA CUIDADO!"

"NÃO!" - gritou Lee que então com muito esforço e muita dor, se levantou e partiu para cima de Dosu antes que ele chegasse a Sakura

"Nani?! Impossível!" - pensou Dosu extremamente chocado que Lee conseguiu se levantar

Lee então tentou chutar ele exclamando, " **Konoha Senpu** (Furacão da Folha)!"

Mas Dosu havia bloqueado o ataque dele dizendo ao ver que Lee ainda sente dores, "Então aquele ataque está te afetando de qualquer jeito. Você me assustou por um minuto. Você perdeu aquela habilidade de repetir um jutsu atrás do outro"

Então Dosu tentou ataca-lo com um soco na cara dele. Lee havia bloqueado o soco com dificuldade. Dosu então disse, "Esse braço multiplica os pequenos sons produzidos pelo golpe para o ultimo nível, você poderia dizer que isso é um orador! mas o som não segue a direção do braço... eu uso o meu chakra para ter certeza que ele vai atacar sua presa!"

Então o bracelete de Dosu emitiu ondas de som grossas que percorreu o ouvido dele e então fez ele cair no chão completamente fraco. Hinata e Sakura gritaram ao mesmo tempo, "LEE-SAN!"

Dosu então se virou para Sakura e disse, "Agora... vamos acabar com isso"

"SAKURA! NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Hinata preocupada tentando se levantar, mas estava cheia de dor que infelizmente não consegue

Sakura então sacou suas kunais e shurikens, estando determinada em não deixar que eles capturem o amigo querido dela, Naruto, pois eles desenvolveram uma relação de irmãos desde infância. Então ela gritou para eles, "EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCE FAZER ISSO!"

Então ela atirou as kunais e shurikens até Dosu. Dosu se protegeu com seu bracelete do braço direito dele que então disse, "Que saco"

* * *

(Com Equipe Dez)

Shikamaru, Choji e Ino estavam observando tudo que estava acontecendo. Que ambos Hinata e Lee foram derrotados pelos ninjas de Oto. E que Sakura está prestes a lutar contra eles.

"Oy! vamos fugir! eles estão com problemas sérios!" - exclamou Choji apavorado

"Parece que Naruto, Sasuke, Shino e Kiba estão nocauteados. Aquele Lee e Hinata também foram derrotados. E Sakura está sozinha. O que você vai fazer Ino?" - perguntou Shikamaru para Ino

"O que eu vou fazer?" - perguntou Ino

"Bem, Sakura está com problemas, certo? vocês não são boas amigas?" - perguntou Shikamaru

Ino queria pular para salvar Sakura, pois ela é a amiga dela, mas ela teve medo de cair em briga com ninjas fortes como esses e acabar morrendo.

"Oy, Ino, o que faremos?" - perguntou Shikamaru

Então Ino se virou para Shikamaru exclamando, "Eu sei... mas o que podemos fazer?! nós não podemos apenas aparecer!"

* * *

(Com Sakura)

"Se eu sair agora, tenho total certeza que vou ser rapidamente derrotada... eu também... consigo!" - pensou Sakura como atirou várias shurikens até Dosu

Mas Zaku apareceu na frente de Dosu fazendo um selo de mão e assoprou as shurikens de volta para ela com vento saindo dos buracos de suas mãos. Sakura ficou afetada por algumas shurikens que passaram raspando por ela e fazendo cortes nela. Ela ficou com dor enquanto pensava, "Pressão de ar... ele mandou de volta as minhas shurikens?"

Então ela sentiu algo puxar o cabelo dela por trás e isso fez ela sentir dor. Era Kin que estava puxando o cabelo dela enquanto dizia dando um sorrisinho, "Seu cabelo é muito mais macio que o meu... pft... você está tentando ser uma shinobi sexy? você perde mais tempo tratando seu cabelo do que treinando sua porquinha!"

Então Kin olhou para Zaku e disse, "Zaku, pegue logo o tal Naruto na frente dessa garota de cabelo macio. Enquanto eu ensino a ela uma liçãozinha, depois então eu vou cuidar daquela Hyuga"

"Ah, boa ideia!" - disse Zaku

"FIQUE LONGE DO NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Hinata preocupadamente furiosa que com muito esforço tentou se levantar, mas ainda estava muito fraca devido ao ataque de Dosu

"SAKURA-CHAN!" - gritou Lee preocupado com ela

Eu não posso permitir isso! eu não consigo sentir meu corpo..." - pensou Sakura chocada que não consegue se mexer para salvar Naruto

Então Sakura ficou pensando e chorando enquanto via as imagens de Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Lee, "Eu ainda... estou apenas ficando no caminho deles... sempre sendo protegida pelos outros... eu não posso ficar aqui parada... dessa vez eu pensei... que sou eu quem tem que proteger aqueles que são importantes para mim!" - pensou Sakura

* * *

(Com Equipe Dez)

"Oy! Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Shino estão em apuros!" - exclamou Shikamaru preocupado com seus três amigos Naruto, Kiba e Shino

"O qu... o que eu devo fazer?" - pensou Ino também muito preocupada com o bem estar do seu amado Naruto e seus amigos Kiba e Shino, mas ela está com muito medo de cair em briga e acabar sendo morta

* * *

(Com Sakura)

Sakura pegou uma kunai. Mas com isso fez Kin sorrir e dizer, "Inútil, isso não vai funcionar comigo"

Sakura deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Do que você está falando?"

Então ela cortou o cabelo longo dela, fazendo Sakura ficar de cabelo curto enquanto ela pensava e via as imagens de Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Lee, "Eu sempre pensei em mim mesma como uma shinobi orgulhosa... uma do tipo que sempre acreditava que podia fazer coisas sem precisar da ajuda de alguém. Mas tudo que fiz foi olhar vocês de longe... ainda eles sempre lutaram para me proteger... Lee-san, você disse que gosta de mim... e com suas costas para mim, arriscou a sua vida e lutou... eu sinto como se tivesse aprendido... eu quero me tornar como vocês... todo mundo... dessa vez deem uma boa olhada nas minhas costas..."

"Kin! mate ela!" - exclamou Zaku

Sakura fez um conjunto de selos de mão e quando Kin bateu ela pelas costas, 'Sakura' se transformou em um pequeno tronco de arvore, tendo feito **Kawirami** (Substituição)

"Para a direita... ela está escondida por ai? usando um jutsu tão básico" - pensou Zaku

Sakura apareceu do nada com kunais em suas mãos, isso fez Zaku se chocar e dizer, "Kin! saia da frente! **Zankuuha** (Explosão de Ar)!" que então soltou ondas sonoras pelos buracos das suas mãos e então mandar as kunais de volta para ela

Sakura rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão e fez o **Kawirami** que se reverteu em um pequeno tronco de arvore. Sakura então apareceu por cima de Zaku que ficou exclamando enquanto pegava algumas kunais do seu bolso, "Quantas vezes devo dizer que isso é inútil? hora de jogar sério!"

Então ele atirou as kunais por cima de Sakura que fez um único selo de mão e Zaku olhou em volta dizendo, "Hehe, agora onde você está?"

Só que então quando Zaku olhou para cima, ficou muito chocado ao ver que a Sakura não havia se transformado em um tronco de arvore, ele pensou, "Nani?! dessa vez... não foi um **Kawirami**!"

Então Sakura tentou acertar Zaku com uma kunai, mas ele se protegeu com seu braço direito, tendo acertado o braço dele. Sakura caiu em cima dele e ficou mordendo o braço esquerdo dele. Zaku ficou gritando de muita raiva enquanto ficava espancando a cara dela, "ME SOLTE!"

* * *

(Com Equipe Dez)

Ino começou a ter lembranças da infância que teve com sua melhor amiga, lembrando dos velhos momentos que teve com ela bem antes de elas estarem em um grupo de amigos que foi formada pelo Naruto, lembrando como a conheceu, que Sakura era mexida pelas pessoas da idade dela por causa da testa dela e que Ino foi a primeira pessoa que não a julgou pela testa dela e então fez Sakura ter ela como a primeira amiga. E que Ino e Sakura ajudavam uma a outra para conquistarem os garotos que elas são muito apaixonadas que são Naruto e Sasuke, dizendo uma para outra coisas que elas ouviram do que eles gostam e desgostam. Além da rivalidade que Ino teve com Hinata por causa de Naruto e ser a melhor ninja médica, ela e Sakura também tiveram uma rivalidade só que amigável sobre quem seria a melhor ninja médica para impressionar Tsunade desde que elas junto com Hinata foram escolhidas para serem aprendizes dela, isso fez elas trabalharam duro para não perderem para a outra e então assim provarem quem seria a melhor discípula de Tsunade.

Apesar de Ino e Hinata nunca forem consideradas amigas, mas Ino sabe que seria errado ter que deixar Hinata morrer por causa do ciúme que tem pelo Naruto, e também Hinata esteve junto ao grupo de amigos e Shikamaru e Choji falam muito bem dela, por isso faz Ino apesar de detestar muito Hinata, mas ela sabe que a Hyuga é uma pessoa de bom coração.

"Isso é mal" - disse Choji preocupado

"Oy... Ino?" - chamou Shikamaru

Foi nesse momento que Ino teve coragem pela primeira vez para por sua vida em risco e salvar ambos sua melhor amiga e amado, Naruto e Sakura.

* * *

(Com Sakura)

Zaku chutou Sakura para fora de cima dele, o que fez ela rolar no chão e ficar alguns centímetros de distancia de Zaku. Isso fez Hinata gritar de preocupação com a amiga dela, "SAKURA!"

"Eu tenho que proteger todo mundo de tudo que acontecer a partir de agora..." - pensou Sakura muito fraca e machucada

Zaku levantou suas mãos e estava prestes a atacar ela com suas ondas sonoras, ele então gritou, "SUA PIRRALHA!"

Então Ino junto com sua equipe surgiram na frente de Sakura para impedir Zaku de atacar ela. Com isso fez Zaku dar um sorrisinho e dizer, "Pft... mais bakas apareceram"

Com isso fez ambas Hinata e Sakura dizerem ao mesmo tempo, "Ino..."

Ino olhou primeiro para Hinata sorrindo e disse, "Eu não vou perder o Naruto-kun para você Hinata", dai então Ino tornou a olhar para Sakura sorrindo e dizendo, "E eu não vou perder a honra da Tsunade-sama para você Sakura"

"Ino..." - disse Sakura chocada

"Ino porque?" - perguntou Hinata

Com isso fez Ino dar um sorrisinho para ela e dizer, "Porque eu não vou deixar você ser a única... aparecer forte na frente de Naruto-kun"

"Parece que mais insetos de Konoha estão correndo para a morte" - disse Dosu

Com isso apavorou o Choji que fez ele exclamar para Shikamaru e Ino de medo, "O que vocês dois estão pensando?! esses caras são fortes demais! nós vamos ser mortos! Shikamaru solta meu lenço!"

"Você tem razão baka, isso é mal, mas nós não temos escolha. Se a Ino sair, nós os homens não podemos fugir" - disse Shikamaru enquanto segurava o lenço de Choji

"Hehe, você pode sair se quiser... gorducho" - debochou Zaku

Com isso fez Choji estar com uma cara de suspense e dizer friamente para Zaku, "O que foi que você disse? eu não ouvi direito..."

Com isso fez Shikamaru soltar um suspiro e pensar, "Essa palavra é um tabu para Choji. Diga isso duas vezes e..."

"Eu disse se quiser, você pode fugir... SEU GORDO!" - disse Zaku gritando no final

"EU NÃO SOU GORDO! EU SOU SÓ FOFO DROGA! IAAAAAAAA! VIVA PARA O FOFO!" - gritou Choji furioso

"Uau..." - pensou Sakura chocada

"Nossa..." - pensou Hinata chocada

"TUDO BEM! VOCES SABEM MUITO BEM! ISSO É GUERRA ENTRE OS VILAREJOS DE KONOHA E OTO!" - gritou Choji para Ino e Shikamaru, mostrando estar totalmente determinado para lutar

"Ótimo, ele está furioso" - disse Ino com um sorrisinho

"Cara... isso vai ser ruim..." - disse Shikamaru com um sorrisinho

"Sakura" - disse Ino chamando a atenção dela

"Hai?" - disse Sakura

"Cuide daqueles quatro" - pediu Ino

Com isso fez Sakura dar um sorriso e dizer, "Hai!"

"Tudo bem! hora da força total da equipe dez!" - exclamou Ino

"É isso ai!" - exclamaram Shikamaru e Choji ao mesmo tempo

"Formação Ino!" - exclamou Ino

"Shika!" - exclamou Shikamaru

"Cho!" - exclamou Choji

"Choji faça sua parte!" - ordenou Shikamaru

"Tudo bem! **Baika no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Expansão)!" - exclamou Choji que então aumentou seu peso que o fez ficar altamente redondo como uma bola

" **Nikudan Sensha** (Tanque de Bala Humana)!" - exclamou Choji que então ele começou a girar como uma bola e foi até Zaku

Zaku levantou suas mãos e exclamou, "Bah! isso ai é um gordo rolante! **Zankuuha** (Explosão de Ar)!" que então soltou pelos buracos de suas mãos ondas sônicas, mas elas não causaram nenhum dano na bola rolante do Choji, ele pulou e continuou indo até Zaku

"Nani?! ele pulou! contra a giratória dele, usar a pressão do ar é inútil! mas... eu também não posso usar ondas sonoras... se eu tentar tocar ele, o meu braço será quebrado!" - pensou Zaku tendo dificuldades do que fazer para impedir o ataque de Choji

"Droga!" - pensou Dosu tenso que então partiu para cima de Choji para impedir de ele acertar seu parceiro

Shikamaru fez um selo de mão enquanto exclamava, "Nem pensar... você é o pior de todos... **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Jutsu Possessão da Sombra)!" que então saiu uma sombra por baixo de Shikamaru, foi direto até Dosu e o prendeu, não tendo capacidade de se mexer

"Ugh! o meu corpo!" - pensou Dosu extremamente chocado

Enquanto Zaku saltou para outro lado e conseguiu desviar do ataque de Choji. Dosu ficou fazendo umas poses ridículas e isso fez Kin questionar ele de raiva, "Dosu! o que você está fazendo uma hora dessas?!"

"Ino! agora só tem a garota!" - exclamou Shikamaru enquanto prendia Dosu

Com isso Ino fez um selo de mão exclamando, "Hai! Shikamaru, cuide bem do meu corpo! **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Transferência de Mente)!" que então possuiu Kin, mas isso fez o corpo da Ino ficar molenga e cair no chão, mas Shikamaru segurou ela antes de cair

No momento em que Ino possuiu Kin, ela pegou uma kunai enquanto ameaçava Dosu e Zaku, "Já chega! se vocês se moverem um centímetro, eu mato essa garota! se vocês não quiserem que isso tudo termine aqui, então deixem o seu pergaminho e caiam fora! quando eu não perceber o chakra de vocês, eu deixo ela ir!"

Só que isso não afetou nem um pouco ambos Dosu e Zaku, o que fez Ino ficar confusa e pensar, "Eles estão estranhos..."

Zaku então deu um sorrisinho e levantou sua mão direita para lançar seu ataque na Ino.

"Ah não! eles estão!" - exclamou Sakura chocada

"Cuidado Ino!" - alertou Hinata chocada

" **Zankuuha** (Explosão de Ar)!" - exclamou Zaku que então soltou uma onda sônica até Kin e que isso fez ela bater de costas contra uma arvore, a Ino ficou tendo as mesmas dores que sentiu dentro de Kin e que isso preocupava Shikamaru

"Ugh... esses caras!... machucando a própria companheira!" - pensou Ino chocada

"Heh... você está confusa" - disse Zaku com um sorrisinho maquiavélico

"Nosso objetivo não é essa estupida caça por pergaminhos para completar o exame... é o NARUTO-KUN!" - disse Dosu gritando no final, isso chocou muito todos da razão de eles estarem presentes no exame

"Droga... esse jutsu vai acabar logo!" - pensou Shikamaru tenso que o jutsu dele está acabando por causa de tanto uso de chakra

Com isso fez Dosu se libertar da sombra de Shikamaru, isso fez ele sorrir e dizer, "Ah... parece que cinco minutos é o tempo limite desse jutsu. O jutsu dessa garota, parece que ela entra na alma e no corpo do seu oponente, mas... hehe, parece que o sangramento interno que está matando Kin, vai matar ela também"

"Bah, eu não posso mais aguentar isso. Alguns shinobis de Oto estão tiranizando esses shinobis de baixo nível inclusive uma que é do meu clã e estão declarando vitória" - disse uma voz entranha

Então todos se viraram na direção de onde a voz veio e perceberam que era Neji junto com Tenten em cima de um galho de arvore, observando tudo que está acontecendo.

"Nani?!" - perguntou Dosu perplexo ao ver que era outro Hyuga

"É da equipe do Lee-san!" - pensou Sakura perplexa

"Neji-niisan!" - pensou Hinata chocada ao ver seu primo de novo

"Você cometeu um erro. Pois aquele cara esquisito caído ali... é do nosso time... e você vai pagar por isso!" - exclamou Neji com seu byakugan ativado enquanto apontava para Lee

Isso chocou todos que ele sabia o tempo todo que estava acontecendo, até Dosu ficar muito chocado que o byakugan serve para algo mais do que ser usada em batalha, então ele pensou, "Nani?! é como se os olhos dele pudessem ver através de todas as coisas!"

"Se vocês querem ir mais a diante... vão ter que passar por cima de mim" - disse Neji que antes de prosseguir, ele parou de repente pensando, "Hã? esse chakra..."

"Hehehe... se você não gosta disso... então pare de agir assim e desça aqui!" - encarou Dosu

"Não... parece que não vai ser necessário" - disse Neji com um sorrisinho

Isso confundiu Dosu até quando ele junto com todo mundo se virou na direção de um barulho por trás deles, e ficaram chocados ao ver Naruto acordado só que ele estava todo marcado com marcas no corpo e rodeado com um chakra maligno, alguns tiveram pensamentos enquanto outros falavam ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele se despertou! mas... o que tem no Naruto?! e de onde vem tanto chakra assim?!" - pensou Shikamaru chocado ao ver a aparência dele e a potencia do chakra dele, mas por outro lado aliviado que ele acordou

"Naruto acordou! mas o que é isso nele?! e que chakra imenso!" - pensou Choji chocado ao ver a aparência dele e a potencia do chakra dele, mas por outro lado aliviado que ele acordou

"Naruto-kun!" - exclamou Ino chocada ao ver a aparência dele e a potencia do chakra dele, mas por outro lado muito aliviada que ele acordou

"Naruto!" - exclamou Sakura chocada ao ver a aparência dele e a potencia do chakra dele, mas por outro lado muito aliviada que ele acordou

"Naruto-kun! você está bem?!" - exclamou Hinata chocada ao ver a aparência dele e a potencia do chakra dele, mas por outro lado muito aliviada que ele acordou

"O selo da maldição... está se espalhando pelo corpo dele!" - pensou Dosu chocado com a aparência dele e a potencia do chakra dele

"Que chakra grande e poderoso... ele sem duvida é destinado a alcançar distancias extremas... eu mal posso esperar para ter uma luta de verdade com ele" - pensou Neji chocado com a aparência dele e a potencia do chakra dele, mas por outro lado puramente excitado para poder lutar contra Naruto

"O que será que tem nele?! mas que chakra!" - pensou Tenten chocada com a aparência dele e a potencia do chakra dele

Naruto então prosseguiu a sair da caverna, olhou ao redor e ficou furioso ao ver ambas Hinata e Sakura no chão machucadas, então ele perguntou as duas num tom assustador, "Hinata-chan... Sakura-chan... quem fez isso com vocês?"

Com isso Zaku deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Heh! fomos nós quem fizemos isso!"

"Naruto-kun... o seu corpo..." - disse Hinata chocada

Com isso fez Naruto olhar até direção da Hinata e dizer sorrindo maquiavelicamente, "Não se preocupe... não é só isso... eu sinto um poder emanando dentro de mim... me sindo... ótimo"

"Hã?" - perguntou Sakura

Naruto tornou a olhar para Sakura e dizer sorrindo maquiavelicamente, "Ele me deu isso... agora finalmente entendo... até mesmo se eu comer a fruta do Diabo... eu estaria em um caminho onde ganho força... pois com esse poder... posso finalmente realizar o meu sonho!"

"Entendo... a marca da maldição no pescoço dele, é visto que ele rapidamente alcançou a capacidade de usa-lo! nem mesmo o quarteto de elite do Orochimaru-sama teve a capacidade de utilizar logo no primeiro dia!" - pensou Dosu extremamente chocado que ele havia não só sobrevivido a marca, mas tendo capacidade de ativa-lo rapidamente

"Agora... foram vocês certo?" - perguntou Naruto a equipe de Oto num tom bastante frio,

"Ino, isso é mau, você vai ser pega! volte para seu corpo! venha você também Choji, vamos nos esconder!" - exclamou Shikamaru, pois ele sabia que Naruto irá atacar Kin só que com Ino dentro dela e que vai receber muito dano no corpo original dela

"Nada bom, Kai(Liberar)!" - exclamou Ino dentro do corpo de Kin que então voltou para seu corpo original antes que se machuque e então ela junto com Shikamaru e Choji ficaram por trás de um arbusto

"O chakra dele é muito grande!" - exclamou Dosu chocado

"Dosu, não é necessário ter medo desse morto-vivo esquisito!" - exclamou Zaku enquanto junta suas mãos

"NÃO ZAKU!" - gritou Dosu tentando impedir dele atacar Naruto, mas era tarde demais

Zaku então mirou suas mãos até Naruto exclamando, " **Zankukyokuha** (Extremas Ondas Sonoras Decapitadoras)!" que então soltou uma rajada de som devastadora até Naruto e destruiu tudo ao seu caminho, mas Zaku teve consciência para acrescentar pouca quantidade de poder nesse ataque para apenas fazer Naruto se apagar ao invés de morrer

"Heh! eu peguei ele!" - disse Zaku com um sorrisinho

"Pegou quem?" - disse Naruto surgindo atrás dele que então socou ele pela cara e o mandou para trás

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então mandou múltiplas bolas pequenas de fogo até Zaku

Zaku levantou suas mãos exclamando, "Grande coisa! eu vou manda-las para longe! **Zankuuha** (Explosão de Ar)!" que então mandou uma onda sônica e parou as bolas de fogo, mas havia shurikens escondias no meio delas e acertaram Zaku em cada parte do corpo

"AHHHHH! havia shurikens escondias dentro das chamas!" - exclamou Zaku enquanto gritava de dor e Naruto depois então apareceu por trás de Zaku

"ZAKU ATRÁS DE VOCE!" - alertou Dosu

Naruto pegou os dois braços de Zaku por trás dele enquanto ficava fazendo força para quebra-los ao por o pé direito pelas costas dele. Ino ficou muito chocada ao ver a mudança de comportamento e do chakra de Naruto, "O tipo de chakra dele está totalmente diferente de quando ele estava na academia... esse é o Naruto-kun?! o que está acontecendo?!"

"O que está acontecendo com ele?! o que deu no Naruto para agir assim com muita barbaridade?!" - pensou Shikamaru chocado, pois ele sabe que Naruto é uma pessoa de bom coração e que jamais ficaria torturando alguém

"Tem algo completamente errado no Naruto! ele não age assim!" - pensou Choji chocado que também sabe que Naruto é uma pessoa de bom coração e que jamais se conforma em torturar alguém

"Mas o que será que faz Naruto ser assim?! ele jamais se conformaria em causar sofrimento em alguém! será que pode ser essa marca que Hinata mencionou?!" - pensou Sakura chocada que sabe que Naruto é uma pessoa de bom coração e que jamais se conformaria em torturar alguém

"Eu nem vi ele se mexendo! que velocidade que ele tem ao ter parado por trás dele!" - pensou Tenten chocada

"O que será que o deixou ainda mais poderoso?! o que é você de verdade Senju?!" - pensou Neji chocado

Hinata ficou muito chocada também na mudança do Naruto que a faz lembrar das palavras que Orochimaru disse a ela, "Naruto-kun vai me procurar..."

"Hehehe... então você tem orgulho desses dois braços?" - debochou Naruto ao Zaku que então pôs mais pressão na perna nas costas dele e acabou quebrando os dois braços dele

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - gritou Zaku de muita dor

"Esse..." - pensou Hinata chocada

Naruto então se virou até Dosu sorrindo maquiavelicamente e dizendo, "Kukukukuku! você é o único que sobrou... espero que você deixe eu me divertir um pouco mais"

"Não é... o Naruto-kun!" - pensou Hinata chorando que então foi até Naruto e o impediu de ferir Dosu, abraçando ele por trás

"PARE!" - gritou Hinata enquanto chorava pelas costas dele, Naruto ficou chocado por ter sido parado por ela, ainda mais chocado quando ouviu a voz de Kurama tentando parar ele também"

" **Não faça isso Naruto! esse não é você!** " - exclamou Kurama

"Hinata-chan... Kurama..." - disse Naruto chocado

"Por favor... pare... por favor!" - implorou Hinata enquanto chorava e o abraçava

Naruto então se acalmou e então as marcas pelo corpo dele voltaram para dentro da marca do pescoço e então ele caiu no chão totalmente fraco, só que Hinata segurou ele firmemente antes que caísse e pôs a cabeça dele no peito dela enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo dele.

"Hinata-chan... o que foi... que eu fiz..." sussurrou Naruto horrorizado

"Shhhh... tá tudo bem Naruto-kun... já passou... shhhh" - disse Hinata docemente no ouvido dele

"Eu sou um monstro..." - disse Naruto começando a chorar

Com isso fez Hinata virar a face dele até ela e limpou as lagrimas nos olhos dele enquanto dizia docemente para ele, "Naruto-kun... não diga isso... você não é um monstro, você é um garoto maravilhoso que faz coisas maravilhosas... você é gentil, doce, determinado, corajoso e tem um coração de ouro... eu sei que você jamais gostaria de machucar alguém... você estava apenas sendo controlado por essa marca, ele controlou você a fazer o que quer que faça... você só não conseguiu domina-la... mas agora já passou"

"Mas os outros... eles devem ter medo de mim... depois de tudo que me esforcei para ter amigos durante minha vida... eles tem medo de mim e me odeiam agora... como todos aqueles que me odiavam e tinham medo de mim antigamente..." - disse Naruto tristemente

"Isso não é verdade... eles todos aqui estavam preocupados com você... eles lutaram por você porque se importam por você... você tem Shikamaru, você tem Choji, você tem Ino, você tem Sakura, você tem Kiba, você tem Shino e... você tem a mim..." - disse Hinata docemente para ele

" **Ela tem razão filhote, você tem amigos que fariam de tudo pelo seu bem estar, você nunca estará sozinho... você também tem a mim** " - disse Kurama gentilmente para ele

Com isso fez Naruto se emocionar muito pelas palavras de ambos Hinata e Kurama, ele até acaba de perceber finalmente nesse momento... o quanto ele se sente por Hinata, tendo chegado a fase de entender completamente seus sentimentos verdadeiros por ela. Então ele se virou para ela e disse, "Hinata-chan..."

Com isso Hinata sorriu docemente e disse, "Hai Naruto-kun?"

"Tem algo que eu queria te dizer... é que..." - disse Naruto até que eles foram interrompidos do seu clima por Dosu chamando a atenção deles

"Naruto-kun... você é forte... nós não podemos te derrotar agora" - disse Dosu

"Nani?" - perguntou Naruto enquanto ainda ficava no chão junto com Hinata

Dosu então pôs o pergaminho no chão dizendo, "Aqui está um presente para você. Por favor, nos deixe ir. Isso deve ser conveniente. Mas agora tem algo que devemos esconder agora. Mas eu vou te prometer isso... se houver alguma outra situação em que nos encontraremos nesse exame, nós vamos fugir e esconder-mos"

Dosu então pegou ambos Kin e Zaku, virou as costas e foi embora. Mas ele parou quando ouviu Hinata exclamar, "Espere! o que Orochimaru fez com Naruto-kun?! porque o Naruto-kun?!"

"Eu não sei... nós só fomos ordenados para capturar ele e nada mais" - disse Dosu inventando uma mentira enquanto pensava ao mesmo tempo, "Você estava certo sobre esse garoto Orochimaru-sama, ele sem duvida mostra ser muito interessante de ter sobrevivido e ativado sua marca, agora vejo porque você tem tanto interesse nele, pois ele mostra ser um shinobi bastante talentoso"

Então ele se virou e foi embora da vista de todo mundo. Nesse momento, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino e Daomaru. Daomaru ficou lambendo o Naruto de muito feliz que estava que ele estava bem. Naruto pediu desculpas ao Shino por ter sido um covarde naquela hora, dizendo a ele que ele tinha razão, que não era ele, Shino felizmente aceitou o pedido de desculpas, feliz que teve seu velho amigo de volta. Kiba e Sasuke comentaram sobre os oponentes que eles enfrentaram, que eram ninjas de Kumo e que eram muito fortes para terem feito eles desmaiarem, o que chocou muito Naruto, Hinata e Shino sobre serem muito fortes em terem derrotado Sasuke, Kiba e Sakura facilmente. Kiba e Sasuke ficaram extremamente chocados quando ouviram de Naruto, Hinata e Shino que tiveram um encontro com Orochimaru, tudo que aconteceu durante o encontro deles e que Naruto acabou ganhando essa marca estranha que o deixou fora de si.

"Deixe eu ver se eu entendi... vocês se encontraram com um dos lendários Sannin Orochimaru, Shino e Daomaru ficaram inconscientes ao terem tentado enfrentar ele, Naruto enfrentou ele com todas a forças e acabou no final ganhando essa marca estranha ao não ter conseguido derrotar ele. Hinata levou vocês até aqui e se encontrou com Sakura e com agente. Então elas foram emboscados pelos shinobis de Oto. Lee junto com Ino, Shikamaru e Choji chegaram para ajudar elas... estou certo?" - perguntou Kiba

"Isso mesmo Kiba" - disse Hinata

Com isso fez Sauke ficar entre os dentes, que além do Naruto ter tido a capacidade de enfrentar Orochimaru, mesmo não tendo vencido ele no final... ele acaba chamando a atenção de mais um dos lendários Sannins por causa das habilidades dele, isso faz Sasuke ficar furioso que seu rival chama atenção para tudo que estiver nesse planeta, como se ele fosse um imã de popularidade.

"Olhem... aquele shinobi de Oto Dosu, talvez seja o nome dele... me entregou esse pergaminho da 'Terra', mas nós já temos o pergaminho necessário que Orochimaru nos deu e então podem ficar com ele" - disse Naruto com o pergaminho na mão

Isso chocou muito Kiba, Sakura e Sasuke que ele daria o pergaminho para eles, mesmo que ele sabe que nos exames Chunin é cada equipe por si, mas ele ajudaria eles a competirem nos exames mesmo sendo de equipe diferente.

"Tá falando sério Naruto?" - perguntou Sakura chocada

"Claro! assim vocês poderiam avançar para a próxima etapa dos exames e então terem chances de se tornarem Chunins" - disse Naruto sorrindo

"Você não mostra problema com isso perdedor?" - perguntou Sasuke chocado

"Lógico que não Sasuke! quem sabe assim então teríamos chance de lutarmos um contra o outro, como você sempre quis" - disse Naruto sorrindo e dando um pisco de olho para ele, o que fez Sasuke dar um sorrisinho de volta, pois ele queria mesmo ter chance de lutar contra Naruto e tentar vencer ele para provar ser melhor que ele

"Naruto-kun está certo, podem pegar o pergaminho e então ficaríamos juntos durante os exames" - assegurou Hinata sorrindo

"Eu concordo também com Naruto, nós todos aqui somos amigos e amigos cuidam um do outro" - assegurou Shino

"É isso ai Shino e Hinata-chan! vão em frente e peguem o pergaminho" - disse Naruto enquanto estendia o pergaminho para eles

"Puxa! arigato então Naruto!" - exclamou Kiba de alegria pegando o pergaminho

"Muito obrigada Naruto!" - exclamou Sakura sorrindo de alegria

"Hai... arigato Naruto" - disse Sasuke com um sorrisinho, o que chocou internamente Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Sakura e Kiba, pois Sasuke vivia chamando Naruto de 'Perdedor' e agora é a primeira vez que ele o chama pelo nome

Com isso fez Naruto dar um sorriso de volta e dizer, "De nada Sasuke"

"Não pense que isso faz agente sermos amigos ou alguma coisa" - mexeu Sasuke com um sorrisinho

"Claro...claro" - mexeu Naruto de volta com um sorrisinho

Enquanto Ino ficou segurando Lee até que Tenten apareceu e disse, "Eu cuido dele a partir daqui"

Então Tenten pegou o Lee e ficou mexendo ele rigorosamente enquanto gritava, "ACORDA LEE!"

Isso fez todos ao redor ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças. Até que Lee acordou caído no chão dizendo, "Ugh... Tenten... porque você está aqui?"

"Nós viemos salvar você" - respondeu Tenten

"Oy? onde estão os shinobis de Oto?" - perguntou Lee olhando em volta

"Naruto mandou eles embora" - respondeu Tenten

"Entendo..." - disse Lee chocado que ele conseguiu vence-los

"Você está todo machucado! porque você quebrou nosso acordo e agiu sozinho?!" - questionou Tenten

"Sakura-chan estava em apuros... e como homem... era meu dever de assegurar a segurança dela" - respondeu Lee

"VOCE É UM BAKA!" - gritou Tenten furiosa

"Haha... eu não posso discutir com você ai..." - brincou Lee

"E AI SOBRANCELHUDO!?" - gritou Kiba para Lee

Com isso fez Sakura dar uma surra na cara de Kiba, mandando ele alguns centímetros de distancia enquanto gritava, "COMO PÔDE SER TÃO RUDE AO LEE-SAN?!"

Isso fez todos ficarem de caras bobas e com gotas anime nas cabeças. Shikamaru ficou falando com uma cara boba e com gota anime na cabeça, "Ele é um total baka"

"Ele é do tipo que nunca poderia virar o personagem principal de uma historia" - disse Choji com uma cara boba e uma gota anime na cabeça

Com isso Sakura se virou para Lee sorrindo e disse, "Lee-san... arigato... graças a você, eu estou viva... me sinto como se eu tivesse um pouco mais forte"

Hinata até foi ao Lee sorrindo e dizendo, "Eu também lhe agradeço muito Lee-san, você me ajudou a proteger também o Naruto-kun"

"Sakura-chan... Hinata-san" - disse Lee emocionado ao ser elogiado mais pela Sakura do que pela Hinata

"Eu também lhe agradeço por ter cuidado delas Lee, você foi um herói de verdade" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Com isso fez Lee ficar mais emocionado por ter sido elogiado pelo seu eterno rival, mas ele soltou um suspiro e disse "Parece que eu preciso de mais trabalho duro... Naruto-kun... o clã Senju com certeza é ótimo. Para conseguir mandar aqueles shinobis de Oto embora, você é o possuidor de enormes poderes... pois eu fui derrotado"

Isso chocou muito Naruto que Lee foi derrotado pelos ninjas de Oto, pois faz ele perceber que eles provam serem completamente formidáveis para terem derrotado ele. Kurama ficou falando com Naruto sobre isso bastante chocado " **Realmente isso me surpreendeu muito... aqueles shinobis são realmente aqueles que você não deveria mesmo pegar leve e ter bastante cuidado** "

"Pois é Kurama, e eu achava que Lee fosse o mais forte dos exames... mas nunca pensei que tivesse caras que estariam contra a velocidade assustadora dele" - comentou Naruto perplexo

Dai então Naruto sentiu que Lee estava deprimido e então tentou confortar ele dizendo enquanto se ajoelha e põe uma mão no ombro dele sorrindo, chamando a atenção dele, "Não fique assim Lee, apesar de você não ter conseguido ter derrotado aqueles caras, mas não é o fim do mundo, é só você continuar treinando cada vez mais para então poder ficar cada vez mais forte e conseguir ter mais chances de derrotar oponentes poderosos. Eu ganhei deles por sorte, pois eu não me sinto forte o suficiente, isso foi desde que eu enfrentei um cara na minha primeira missão e que eu também tive dificuldades de vencer ele, pode dizer que eu também venci ele por sorte. Portanto não se sinta assim, pois para mim... você já é um dos caras mais fortes que já vi em toda minha vida"

Com isso fez Lee se emocionar muito por ter sido elogiado pelo Naruto e por outro lado muito chocado em ouvir que há outros caras mais fortes que ele, então ele sorriu grandemente e disse de pura alegria, "YOSH! pode apostar que da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu serei ainda mais forte para enfrentar você durante nossas partidas Naruto-kun! afinal de contas, é para isso que serve nossa eterna rivalidade!"

"Estarei esperando por você até lá Lee, enquanto isso eu ficarei treinando, e quando nos enfrentarmos... eu também serei ainda mais forte para te enfrentar de verdade!" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Com isso Lee balançou a cabeça de pura felicidade e se virou para Sakura e Hinata sorrindo e dizendo, "Eu também prometo a vocês que da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos... eu serei um homem ainda mais forte"

"É isso ai!" - disse Sakura sorrindo

"Hai!" - disse Hinata sorrindo

"Oy! Sakura! vem aqui! eu vou endireitar o seu cabelo!" - exclamou Ino

"Hai por favor" - disse Sakura dando um sorrisinho

Naruto ficou sorrindo enquanto via Sakura indo até Ino para endireitar seu cabelo, então ele decidiu ter uma conversa séria com Kurama.

O que será essa marca que eu tenho em meu pescoço Kurama? o que tem nela?" - perguntou Naruto enquanto põe a mão no lado direito do pescoço dele

" **Sinceramente eu não sei Naruto, mas quando você ativa ela, eu sinto um poder bastante maligno e bastante poderoso dentro de você... esse Orochimaru certamente é alguém que nunca vi antes na minha vida... tendo capacidades de até me abater... pois as imagens assustadoras de um tipo de genjutsu que ele mostrou para você, refletiu a mim... eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida quando eu vi imagens daquilo que me pertubava. A única coisa que controla nós Bijus são sharingan e o Mokuton, mas ele provavelmente seria o único humano capaz de me vencer sem precisar de ambos kekkei genkais** " - disse Kurama extremamente perplexo

Com isso fez Naruto ficar completamente chocado em ouvir que Orochimaru fosse assim tão poderoso de até vencer uma Biju, então ele disse, "Espero nunca nos cruzarmos com ele de novo, pois eu também testemunhei horrores através daquelas imagens que nunca me deixaram tão assustado em toda minha vida... ele não é chamado de lendário Sennin para nada... pois isso prova que ele junto com Tsunade-obaachan e ero-jichan, são considerados os shinobis mais fortes de todos os tempos"

" **Sabe que você terá muito que explicar quando sua avó ouvir que você enfrentou Orochimaru e ao ver essa marca no seu pescoço** " - mexeu Kurama com um sorrisinho

Com isso fez Naruto engolir seco de muito medo, não querendo encarar a fúria da Tsunade quando ouvir que ele lutou contra o velho colega de equipe dela. Pois ele sabia que as coisas dão muito mal toda vez que ela se estressa. Então ele disse com marcas de tristeza anime na cabeça dele, "Ugh... eu nem quero passar por isso... da ultima vez foi pior quando ela me deu um tapa tão grande na minha cara que até resultou meu rosto estar dolorido por semanas!"

" **Hahahaha! bem... é para isso que serve as avós! sempre querendo o melhor não importa o quão doloroso as coisas vão ficar!** " - mexeu Kurama rindo, o que fez Naruto ficar suando em bicas, ficando ainda mais apavorado, preferindo mais encarar Orochimaru do que a avó dele

Ino ficou endireitando o cabelo cortado da Sakura enquanto ficava falando com nojo da sujeira que estava no cabelo dela, "Ugh... você está tão suja..."

"Desta vez, não haverá mais promessas que meu cabelo não ficará sujo" - disse Sakura com um sorrisinho

"Sei... quer dizer que você pegará mais pesado nas coisas de agora em diante?" - perguntou Ino com um sorrisinho

"Pode crer Ino!" - disse Sakura determinada

"Quer saber? depois de tudo isso que vi em você... também pegarei mais pesado nas coisas... assim eu possa impressionar mais o Naruto-kun!" - disse Ino com um background cheio de corações ao mencionar Naruto

"Tá legal..." - disse Sakura com uma gota anime na cabeça

Daí Ino olhou para Hinata enquanto falava para Sakura com um tom bastante frio, "E enquanto aquela olhuda ali... ficar abraçando ele daquele jeito, pegando ele no colo e até enfiando a cara dele no peito dela! ela vai se ver totalmente comigo quando nos encontrarmos e lutarmos!"

Com isso fez Sakura dizer com uma cara boba, "Bem, ela tentou dar o seu primeiro avanço nele, não seria bom se você não fizesse alguma coisa com isso não é?"

"É CLARO! NÃO IREI DEIXAR ELA ROUBAR ELE DE MIM!" - gritou Ino com fogo nos olhos, o que deixou Sakura ficar com mais gotas anime por trás da cabeça dela

Enquanto isso, Neji ficou em cima da árvore olhando atentamente ao Naruto enquanto pensava, "Você não para de tanto me interessar por você Senju, quando o destino fazermos nos enfrentar, eu vou ter uma batalha que nunca tive na minha vida, pois você prova ser um oponente bastante digno de me entreter"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**SEGUNDA ETAPA DOS EXAMES**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus**

(Dentro da Torre)

A equipe treze seguiu na frente para poderem ir chegar logo na torre, eles convidaram a equipe dez e a equipe sete para virem, mas eles disseram que irão atrasar eles por eles estarem muito cansados e machucados, por isso eles disseram para irem na frente e que encontrarão com eles mais tarde, eles ainda tem três dias até chegarem a tempo da torre, a equipe treze conseguiu chegar cedo antes do terceiro dia terminar.

"Não tem ninguém aqui" - disse Naruto olhando em volta

"Olhem para aquilo ali" - disse Hinata apontando para uma placa acima deles

Com isso ambos Naruto e Shino olharam e viram a placa. Shino então disse, "É um tipo de poema, não sei direito o quer dizer, mas tem algo haver com os pergaminhos"

"Então nós podemos agora abrir os pergaminhos?" - perguntou Naruto

"Parece que não há mais problema se abrirmos, a examinadora Anko-san nos disse que só podemos abrir os pergaminhos quando chegarmos na torre" - respondeu Shino

Então ambos Shino e Hinata pegaram os pergaminhos, eles ficaram por alguns minutos de corações acelerando e suando, até quando eles abriram, eles viram desenhos dentro dela e que começaram a sair vultos de vento para fora delas. Naruto então disse para Hinata e Shino, "Shino! Hinata-chan! soltem os pergaminhos! isso é um jutsu **Kuchiyose** (Invocação)!"

Então ambos Shino e Hinata atiraram os pergaminhos para frente deles e no final resultou em uma explosão de fumaça, e mostrou que era Iruka e que estava sorrindo para eles.

"Yo! a quanto tempo nós não nos vemos" - disse Iruka sorrindo

"Iruka-sensei! porque você foi invocado para cá?" - perguntou Naruto intrigado

"No final desse segundo teste, nós Chunins nos encontramos com os examinadores do exame. E eu fui escolhido para ser o único a cumprimentar vocês" - disse Iruka sorrindo

"Nos cumprimentar?" - perguntou Hinata confusa

Com isso Iruka pegou um relógio no bolso dele e disse, "Uau! e bem em dois dias de antecipação, fazendo com que vocês tenham três dias de descanso. Agora vejo porque o Hokage-sama considera vocês como a equipe novato do ano e que Itachi fala muito de vocês, que ele tem orgulho de ter vocês como pupilos dele, vocês são mesmo de nos surpreender"

"Ora... que isso Iruka-sensei!" - disse Naruto passando a mão por trás da cabeça dele de vergonha

"Nós só estamos fazendo nosso papel como shinobis" - disse Shino sorrindo

"Trabalhamos juntos para fortalecermos um ao outro e para proteger nossa vila" - disse Hinata sorrindo

Com isso Iruka sorriu e disse, "É por isso que vocês são um orgulho na próxima geração de Chunins... bom, nesse segundo teste vocês passaram... meus parabéns!"

"Conseguimos!" - exclamou Naruto de alegria que até Daomaru ficou em cima dele e lambendo de alegria, e isso fez ele começar a rir

"É isso ai!" - exclamou Hinata de alegria

Shino apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo

No momento em que Daomaru parou de lamber Naruto, ele se virou para Iruka e perguntou sorrindo, "Entendi agora... se tivéssemos aberto os pergaminhos durante o exame... o que você ia fazer conosco Iruka-sensei? ia nos por para dormir ou coisa assim?"

Isso até chamou atenção de ambos Hinata e Shino, também querendo saber qual coisa poderia acontecer se eles tivessem aberto os pergaminhos durante o exame. Com isso Iruka sorriu e disse enquanto pegava o pergaminho no chão, "Como sempre você está muito bem afiado Naruto, não é mentira quando disseram que você é perito em fuuinjutsu. Como vocês devem ter descoberto... as regras do teste são para testar a sua habilidade de completar missões corretamente. Então se você quebrasse essas regras e abrisse os pergaminhos... esses prestadores do exame... seriam colocados de inconsciência até o final desse teste, você acertou em cheio com isso Naruto"

" **Nossa! isso sirva de lição para você Naruto que a curiosidade matou o gato** " - disse Kurama perplexo

"Eu sei Kurama, por sorte eu não me atrevi em abrir os pergaminhos, mesmo o quanto curioso eu estava" - disse Naruto aliviado

"Foi bom não termos então aberto os pergaminhos" - disse Shino

"Hai, eu antes estava até curioso em saber o que estava selado dentro dele" - disse Naruto aliviado

"Eu também estava curiosa, mas ainda bem que não deixamos a curiosidade nos dominar" - disse Hinata aliviada

"Então levem isso como uma lição de não abusarem da curiosidade durante suas missões" - disse Iruka sorrindo

Com isso Hinata olhou para cima da placa na parede e disse, "Ah sim, sensei! qual o significado da escrita na parede? não conseguimos descobrir porque tem uma palavra faltando..."

"Bem... esse é o lema do Chunin, escrito pelo sandaime-sama" - respondeu Iruka

"Lema?" - perguntou Naruto

"Sim, o 'Céu' é o parágrafo que se refere a mente humana. E a 'Terra' se refere ao corpo humano" - explicou Iruka

"Então são referencias em ambos a inteligência e a força de um shinobi certo?" - perguntou Shino

Com isso Iruka sorriu e disse, "É isso ai Shino. Pois está escrito: 'Se faltar o céu, procure a sabedoria, esteja preparado' basicamente... por exemplo, se a fraqueza de alguém é o cérebro... ganhe conhecimento... e se prepare para as missões. 'Se faltar a terra... corra pelos campos e procure vantagem'... então se a fraqueza de alguém é a força... isso quer dizer que você deve continuar a treinar duro. E se você tiver os dois, o céu e a terra... você pode completar até mesmo as mais perigosas missões. Então basicamente, todas as missões se tornam seguras e fáceis"

" **Nossa... essas são as palavras mais sábias que já ouvi em toda a minha vida, a esse ponto o sandaime Hokage se rivaliza com Hagomoro Jiji** " - disse Kurama intrigado

Com isso Naruto deu um sorrisinho e disse com orgulho da sua figura de avô, "Hai, o jiji não é chamado de 'Professor' para nada. Ele sempre foi o mais sábio de todos os Kages"

"Então... e a parte que está faltando uma palavra?" - perguntou Hinata

"Então... as palavras que representam um Chunin. A palavra 'Pessoa' vem aqui. A ultima frase é 'Essas regras vão guiar uma pessoa ao extremo" - disse Iruka

"Ah! entendo" - disse Hinata

"Esses 5 dias de sobrevivência foram para testar as habilidades necessárias para um Chunin... e vocês passaram com sucesso. Chunins são capitães militares e tem responsabilidade de guiar uma equipe. O conhecimento, a força e a sabedoria interior... são necessários para os seus deveres. Eu quero que vocês aceitem o próximo desafio com esse lema Chunin em mente"

"Pode deixar Iruka-sensei!" - assegurou Naruto sorrindo

"Não vamos esquecer!" - assegurou Hinata sorrindo

"Vamos sempre lembrar dessas palavras" - assegurou Shino sorrindo

Até Daomaru latiu como se tivesse dito que lembraria também. Iruka sorriu antes de ir pegar sério, "Mas esse terceiro e ultimo teste... vai ser muito difícil para vocês... estou preocupado caso se vocês não possam conseguir sobreviver"

"Não é necessário se preocupar Iruka-sensei! nós já estamos prontos para isso!" - assegurou Naruto sorrindo

"Naruto-kun está certo Iruka-sensei! já tivemos bastante tempo para nos preparar e agora nos sentimos totalmente prontos" - assegurou Hinata sorrindo

"Também concordo com que Naruto disse, nós nos fortalecemos estando juntos, e agora iremos usar essa força que conseguimos para nos tornamos Chunins" - assegurou Shino sorrindo

Com isso Iruka sorriu e disse, "Entendo... me desculpe. Podem ir em frente. Ah! mas antes... Naruto, você foi chamado para ir ao escritório do seu pai, ele quer falar com você, mas não a vocês, Hinata e Shino podem ir para cima, pois há quartos com camas em todos os andares para descansarem e uma lanchonete grande no segundo andar"

Com isso confundiu Naruto sobre porque o pai dele queria falar com ele, então ele perguntou, "Sobre o que ele queria falar?"

"Bem... é sobre a situação que vocês tiveram ao terem encontrado com... Orochimaru" - disse Iruka seriamente

Isso chocou os três que Minato e Iruka já sabiam disso. Então Naruto tomou um suspiro e disse, "Entendo, Hinata-chan, Shino... vão na frente... eu encontro com vocês mais tarde, agente se vê na lanchonete"

"Tem certeza disso Naruto?" - perguntou Shino

"Não vai precisar da gente Naruto-kun?" - perguntou Hinata

Naruto deu um sorriso confortante e disse, "Tenho certeza, isso é algo que vocês não deveriam se meter, deixe que eu assumo o peso da bronca que ele vai dar em mim e não a vocês, a razão que Orochimaru veio até aqui, foi por minha causa e ele acabou ferindo vocês por meio disso... portanto, eu devo me responsabilizar pelo estado da minha equipe"

"Tudo bem então Naruto-kun... mas... tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?" - perguntou Hinata preocupada

"Claro... não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem" - assegurou Naruto com um sorriso

"Vamos então Hinata, agente se encontra com ele depois" - disse Shino

"Ok..." - disse Hinata relutantemente que então ela e Shino se viraram e foram embora

"Esperem!" - chamou Naruto que fez Hinata e Shino pararem e olharem para ele

Naruto então se agachou para Daomaru e disse sorrindo, "Pode ir com eles Daomaru? pois isso é algo que você também não deveria se meter, não se preocupe... eu vou ficar bem ok?"

Daomaru ficou triste que não acompanhará seu parceiro e melhor amigo, mas ele respeita a decisão dele, então pulou em cima dele, deu uma lambida na cara dele e então relutantemente foi junto com Hinata e Shino para a lanchonete para se alimentarem, pois eles estavam com fome.

* * *

(Ultimo Andar)

Naruto e Iruka estavam andando pelos corredores do ultimo andar que leva para o escritório do Minato. No momento em que eles chegaram, Iruka abriu a porta e Naruto foi surpreendido por Tsunade que o agarrou em um abraço muito forte enquanto gritava de pura alegria, "NARU-CHAN! GRAÇAS A KAMI VOCE ESTÁ BEM! EU ESTAVA TÃO PREOCUPADA COM VOCE!"

Na sala estavam Minato, Shizune, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Itachi e Kakashi. Todos ficando com gotas anime nas cabeças pela reação da Tsunade ao vê-lo vivo, pois ela ultimamente tem ficado ambos furiosa e preocupada quando ouviu que Naruto havia enfrentado o velho colega de equipe dela e que acabou ganhando a marca da maldição, e o quanto eles tiveram trabalho de acalmar ela quando ela insistia que queria entrar na floresta para acabar com a vida de Orochimaru por ter violentado Naruto.

"Kaa-san... Naru não está respirando" - disse Minato com uma cara boba e com gota anime na cabeça

Tsunade então viu Naruto gemendo de estar sendo sufocados entre os peitos dela. Até fez Jiraiya, Kakashi e Iruka ficarem com inveja da posição em que Naruto estava. Tsunade então soltou o sufocado Naruto que caiu no chão enquanto ela dizia sorrindo de vergonha, "Desculpe Naru-chan"

Iruka pediu licença e saiu da sala. Naruto ficou por alguns segundos no chão sem ar e então quando ele pôde respirar de volta, se levantou e ficou suando em bicas ao ver a cara assustadora que a avó dele estava mostrando para ele enquanto ela gritava de muita fúria, "O QUE VOCE ESTAVA PENSANDO EM TER ENFRENTADO ALGUEM COMO OROCHIMARU?!"

" **Hihihi! eu te disse o que aconteceria quando ela descobrisse!** " - mexeu Kurama, o que fez Naruto ficar irritado

"Hime, se acalme, o importante é que Naruto está bem" - disse Jiraiya tentando acalmar Tsunade

"NÃO JIRAIYA! EU QUERO SABER QUE MOTIVO ELE ME DARIA POR TER SIDO TÃO SUICIDA, E TER CONFRONTADO OROCHIMARU AO INVES DE FUGIR?!" - gritou Tsunade furiosa para Jiraiya

"Eu sinto muito baa-chan, eu não tive escolha, eu não pude deixa-lo em paz depois do que ele fez com os meus amigos" - disse Naruto seriamente

"MAS ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ JUSTIFICATIVA DE SER TÃO BAKA E CAIR EM BRIGA COM ELE!" - gritou Tsunade furiosa

"Mas e se mesmo eu fugisse? como acha que ele não continuaria indo atrás de mim?" - perguntou Naruto seriamente

"NÃO IMPORTA! PORQUE QUANTO MAIS ESCONDIDO VOCE FICASSE... SERIA MUITO MELHOR PARA VOCE!" - gritou Tsunade furiosa

"Kaa-san... Naruto está certo... ele não teve escolha a não ser ter que lutar contra Orochimaru, eu não culpo ele... afinal de contas, ele agiu bravamente para proteger os companheiros dele" - disse Minato tentando acalmar Tsunade

"Mas alguém como Orochimaru! como pôde dizer isso Minato-kun?!" - questionou Tsunade chocada

"Sei que foi uma situação não prazerosa para o Naru-chan, mas o pior já passou Tsunade-sama" - disse Shizune tentando acalmar Tsunade

"Nós não vamos descansar até que encontremos ele Tsunade-chan, por tanto relaxe por um momento" - disse Hiruzen tentando acalmar Tsunade

"Isso não é o suficiente para eu relaxar sensei! eu quero também saber que motivo aquela víbora nojenta quer com Naru-chan!" - exclamou Tsunade de raiva

"Pode até ser que não sabemos o motivo da vinda de Orochimaru aqui e que negócios ele quer com o Naruto-kun, mas asseguraremos que nada de ruim aconteça com seu neto" - assegurou Itachi tentando acalmar Tsunade

"E como Jiraiya-sama disse, o importante é que Naruto está bem, e agora assim podemos explorar os fatos da razão de Orochimaru estar fazendo aqui em Konoha" - disse Kakashi tentando acalmar Tsunade

Minato então se virou até Naruto pedindo, "Naru, pode nos dizer tudo que aconteceu?"

Naruto então balançou a cabeça e explicou tudo que aconteceu durante o encontro deles com Orochimaru. Como ele havia emboscado eles, havia metido medo neles com uma habilidade assustadora e que nisso paralisou Naruto, Hinata e que fez Daomaru e Kurama desmaiarem. Que Shino foi nocauteado pela cobra de invocação dele e que isso o fez ficar inconciente. Que Ele havia enfrentado Orochimaru com todas as forças e que no final acabou ganhando essa marca no pescoço. E ainda explicou quando Hinata e Sakura foram atacadas pelos ninjas de Orochimaru enquanto ele esteve desmaiado e que eles queriam capturar ele. E quando ele acordou, ele enfrentou eles enquanto estava sendo sob influencia da marca.

"Entendo... poderia nos mostrar a marca Naru?" - pediu Minato

Naruto balançou a cabeça, abaixou a manga de seu kimono e mostrou a marca para eles. Isso enfureceu muito ambos Tsunade que ficou apertando seus punhos e Jiraiya que ficou entre os dentes enquanto esteve de braços cruzados, eles sempre odiavam Orochimaru desde quando eles ouviram dos atos doentios que ele fazia com as pessoas da vila, agora quando isso involve o Naruto, faz com que o ódio deles por ele aumentassem ainda mais. Hiruzen ambos ficou furioso e triste, pois um dos seus queridos pupilos e aquele que sempre o fascinava, havia ido tão baixo para se tornar um monstro cruel. Minato, Shizune, Kakashi e Itachi ficaram com caras de pena pela situação horrível que Naruto passou e foi obrigado a lutar contra o ninja mais procurado do mundo e por ultimo acabar ganhando uma marca maldita como essa.

"Talvez se eu pudesse aplicar o **Kaija Hoin** (Método de Liberação do Mal) poderia essa marca sair do meu pescoço" - sugeriu Naruto

Com isso Jiraiya soltou um suspiro e disse, "Infelizmente não há como tira-la usando isso Naruto"

"Mas porque não?" - perguntou Naruto confuso

"É porque além de você, há outra que carrega essa marca e que eu uma vez tentei aplicar essa técnica nela, mas isso resultou numa falha, pois esse tipo de marca de selamento amaldiçoado é muito poderoso para resistir ser tirado" - explicou Jiraiya

"Quem é essa pessoa?" - perguntou Naruto

"É a examinadora da segunda etapa dos exames que você já conheceu antes" - respondeu Hiruzen

Com isso fez Naruto ficar de olhos arregalados e dizer, "Anko Mitarashi!"

Com isso fez Hiruzen e Jiraiya balançarem as cabeças e Hiruzen dizer, "Ela foi uma vez aprendiz de Orochimaru antes de ele trair Konoha, até que ele aplicou o selo amaldiçoado no pescoço dela como teste cobaia para ver se o experimento do selo dele funcionava. Foi desde então que quando chamei Jiraiya para poder ver o tipo de selo que ela carrega, ele foi incapaz de tirar"

Isso fez Naruto ficar chocado que Anko foi aprendiz de Orochimaru e furioso que Orochimaru trataria a própria aprendiz dele como se fosse ninguém importante para ele e então aplicar experimentos nela mesmo com risco de morrer. Só com esses pensamentos faz ele odiar Orochimaru ainda mais por não ter nenhum tipo de pena pelas ações covardes e monstruosas dele.

" **Ele de longe não é humano, mas sim um demônio em pessoa** " - reclamou Kurama rosnando de raiva, também tendo os mesmos pensamentos que Naruto

"Hai Kurama, sei que há tanto ódio nesse mundo, mas nunca pensei que houvesse pessoas que iriam de longe terem prazer de causar sofrimento em qualquer um" - disse Naruto furioso

"Bem... mas isso não impede de nós aplicarmos o **Fuja Hoin** (Método de Selamento do Mal) que restringe o selo de te dominar" - disse Minato

"Boa ideia Minato-kun! vamos fazer isso agora! não vou querer que Naru-chan passe um dia inteiro com essa coisa maldita no pescoço dele e de alguma forma poder domina-lo de novo!" - exclamou Tsunade ansiosa

"Não se preocupe Naruto, eu vou estudar melhor como se faz para tirar esse selo" - assegurou Jiraiya sorrindo

Com isso Naruto disse para seu padrinho, "Arigato ero-jiichan", então ele se virou para Minato dizendo, "Deixe que eu faço o **Fuja Hoin** tou-chan, afinal, depois de tudo que você me ensinou, eu sou perito em fuuinjutsu"

"Não! você já fez demais desde do seu encontro com Orochimaru! portanto nós nos encarregamos nisso!" - exclamou Tsunade seriamente, pois ela sabe que Naruto sofreu e se cansou demais quando usou todas as suas forças, ela não queria que ele põe pressão nele mesmo de novo

"Deixe que eu faço isso, como eu sou o sensei dele, é meu dever assegurar o bem estar do meu estudante" - voluteou Itachi

"Tem certeza disso Itachi? você entende de selamento? - perguntou Minato

"Eu não sou considerado um mestre em selamento como o senhor e Jiraiya-sama, mas eu entendo boas coisas em técnicas fuuinjutsu como esse" - assegurou Itachi sorrindo

"Para mim tudo bem então, se vocês não tiverem problemas com isso?" - disse Minato para todos

"Eu não tenho problema" - disse Hiruzen

"Eu também não" - disse Tsunade

"Sem problemas para mim, afinal, Itachi-kun mostra ser também talentoso em fuuinjutsu" - disse Shizune apaixonadamente, o que fez Itachi sorrir e ficar vermelho e os outros rirem

"Eu não mostro problemas com isso também" - disse Jiraiya

"E nem eu também" - disse Kakashi

"Eu confio no Itachi-sensei" - disse Naruto sorrindo, o que fez Itachi sorrir para seu estudante preferido de volta

"Então está decidido, você pode então se encarregar com o selamento da marca de Naru, Itachi" - disse Minato

"Arigato Hokage-sama" - disse Itachi se reverenciando respeitosamente

"Tou-chan... antes disso, será que eu poderia ir a lanchonete e comer alguma coisa com meus amigos? estou com fome" - pediu Naruto

Com isso fez Minato sorrir e dizer, "Claro Naru, mas depois então volte para cá quando terminar ok?"

"Ok tou-chan, eu posso ir então?" - pediu Naruto

"Você pode ir" - disse Minato sorrindo

Então Naruto se despediu de todos e saiu da sala. Enquanto eles ficaram ainda na sala tendo pensamentos ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não deixarei você pegar meu filho Orochimaru..." - pensou Minato furioso

"Eu começo a me arrepender de não ter matado você quando tive a chance... meu aprendiz tolo" - pensou Hiruzen furioso

"É melhor você começar a rezar para que eu não te encontre Orochimaru... porque quando eu te encontrar... vou fazer você desejar nunca ter nascido" - pensou Tsunade furiosa apertando seus punhos

"Você foi longe demais Orochimaru... eu juro a Kami que farei você se arrepender por ter posto suas mãos imundas no meu afilhado" - pensou Jiraiya furioso

"Não pense que eu deixarei você tirar o Naru-chan de mim Orochimaru" - pensou Shizune furiosa

"Farei você ver porque eles me chamam de Kakashi do sharingan quando eu o ter em minhas mãos Orochimaru - pensou Kakashi furioso

"Eu morreria antes de deixar você ter o meu aprendiz nas suas garras Orochimaru" - pensou Itachi furioso

* * *

(Lanchonete do Segundo Andar)

Naruto chegou na lanchonete e avistou sua equipe sentada comendo, também pôde ver pessoas de outras equipes até os de Suna dentro da lanchonete. Hinata e Shino sorriram quando viu Naruto e avistou para ele, "Naruto-kun! aqui!"

Daomaru correu até ele, pulou em cima dele e começou a lamber ele muito feliz ao ver seu melhor amigo de volta, isso fez Naruto começar rir, "Hahahaha! pare Daomaru! f... faz cócegas!"

Enquanto as pessoas de outras equipes estavam observando Naruto de interesse ao vê-lo de novo enquanto estavam tendo pensamentos ao mesmo tempo.

"Parece que ele enfim está aqui" - pensou Omoi com um sorrisinho

"Assim podemos concluir a ordem que Raikage-sama nos deu" - pensou Samui

"Que bom! o meu bonitão chegou a tempo para que eu conhecesse ele!" - pensou Karui com corações nos olhos

"Ora, ora, vejo que o Senju chegou bem a tempo, assim eu poderia faze-lo pagar pelo meu nariz que ele quebrou" - pensou Kankuro com um sorrisinho maquiavélico

"Excelente! assim eu teria mais chance de lutar contra ele e ter o sangue delicioso dele para você mamãe!" - pensou Gaara sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Ainda bem que o meu loiro bonitão chegou a tempo" - pensou Temari sorrindo de bochechas vermelhas

"Eu tenho que esperar até o momento certo de finalmente vingar nossa vila" - pensou Kurotsuchi tentando controlar a ânsia de querer matar Naruto

"Não podemos tirar ele do nosso olho, fomos confiados pelo Tsuchikage-sama com o dever de sermos os justiceiros" - pensou um colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi

"Como eu queria apenas atirar uma kunai nele e acabar logo com isso! mas senão eles nos matariam aqui agora!" - pensou outro colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi também tentando controlar ânsia de matar Naruto

"Vejo que Orochimaru-sama enfim pôs a marca no pescoço dele" - pensou Kabuto ajustando os óculos enquanto avistava a marca no pescoço dele

"Espero que eu tenha chance de enfrentar o tão famoso garoto que não é só conhecido como filho do Yondaime Hokage e neto da lendária Sannin Tsunade-sama, mas também por ter matado um Jounin de Kumo quando tinha oito anos e ter o poder esquecido do Shodai Hokage, o **Mokuton** (Madeira)" - pensou um colega de equipe de Kabuto que era um cara usando mascara de face e óculos pretos

"Como ele chegou tão cedo aqui, sem duvida ele seria um desafio e tanto se eu enfrentasse ele" - pensou outro colega de equipe de Kabuto

Daomaru havia parado de lamber Naruto e então os dois foram até a mesa para se juntarem aos outros dois. No momento em que Naruto se sentou, Shino disse apontando para um prato de comida na frente deles "Nós guardamos comida para você aqui"

"Valeu pessoal" - disse Naruto sorrindo que então começou a comer

Hinata então perguntou, "Como foi?"

"Foi bem... apenas tive que contar tudo que aconteceu entre agente... apesar das coças que recebi da minha baa-chan, mas tudo ocorreu bem no final" - disse Naruto sorrindo

"Ainda bem que tudo ocorreu bem para você Naruto" - disse Shino aliviado

"Hai, eu também estou aliviada que nada de mal aconteceu com você" - disse Hinata aliviada

"Eu tenho que depois que voltar para tou-chan porque Itachi-sensei irá aplicar **Fuja Hoin** (Método de Selamento do Mal) para conter esse selo só depois que eu acabar de comer" - disse Naruto

"Entendo Naruto-kun... seriam bom mesmo para dar um jeito nesse selo assustador que você tem" - disse Hinata

"Concordo Hinata-chan. Então... nenhum dos nossos amigos chegaram?" - perguntou Naruto

"Ainda não, mas espero que nada de ruim aconteceu a eles" - disse Hinata preocupada

"Não se preocupem, eles são fortes, eles devem estar a caminho daqui agora" - disse Shino tentando animar eles

Com isso fez ambos Naruto e Hinata sorrirem e concordarem com ele. Então Hinata disse ao lado de Naruto, cochichando no ouvido dele "Aquelas pessoas estão olhando para você Naruto"

Com isso Naruto olhou para frente e viu várias pessoas olhando para ele enquanto comem. Ele viu que há várias emoções que vaguejam as cabeças deles. Que são de ansiedade, curiosidade, alegria e ódio. Kurama então disse brincando, " **Hehe! digamos que você faz varias pessoas ambos te odiar e te gostar quando você aparece!** "

"Eu não pedi para isso Kurama, eu só não entendo o que eu fiz para chamar tanta atenção deles" - perguntou Naruto confuso

" **Pela sua reputação duh! sendo filho do Hokage, neto de um dos lendários Sannin, aquele que matou um Jounin de Kumo aos oito anos e que carrega o poder Mokuton... tudo aponta você ser conhecido e famoso mundialmente** " **-** disse Kurama enjoado

"Eu prefiro mais ser perseguido por fãs quando estive na academia" - disse Naruto soltando um suspiro de chatice e isso fez Kurama rir

"Tem duas equipes vindo para cá" - disse Hinata cochichando para Naruto e Shino

Naruto e Shino olharam e viram pela badana deles que eram ninjas de Kumo, Naruto até reconheceu que era Gaara, Kankuro e Temari. Então ele disse para Hinata e Shino, "Eu conheço aqueles três de Suna, eles são aqueles que eu mencionei para vocês que encontrei eles dias atrás"

Com isso surpreendeu eles, Hinata então perguntou, "São aqueles que você disse que Kiba entrou em briga e que um deles é um Jinchuuriki?"

"Hai" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Karui e Temari sentaram ao lado de Naruto. Samui e Gaara se sentaram ao lado de Shino na frente. Omoi e Kankuro se sentaram ao lado de Hinata

"Oiiiiii..." - disse Karui sedutivamente para Naruto

"Que bom nos encontrarmos de novo" - disse Temari sedutivamente para Naruto

Naruto ficou envergonhado com o jeito que elas falavam para ele, mas ele educadamente disse, "Yo, bom ver vocês de novo, Gaara, Kankuro e Temari. E vocês três são de Kumo certo?"

"Hai, estamos aqui para podermos orgulhar o Kage da nossa vila" - disse Samui mantendo uma cara estoica

"Vejo que vocês devem ser muito fortes também não é?" - perguntou Shino

"É isso ai... e nós somos o orgulho da nossa nação, pois somos prodígios" - disse Omoi com um sorrisinho

"Hai! temos treinado duro para sermos a melhor geração de shinobis da nossa vila!" - exclamou Karui dando um sorrisinho

"Nós somos os melhores da nossa vila, fazemos missões sem problemas" - disse Gaara estoicamente

"Assim como também fazemos para orgulhar o nosso Kage" - disse Kankuro com um sorrisinho

Com isso fez Naruto sorrir e dizer, "Isso é bom! é ótimo ter mais desafiadores fortes aqui para nos trazer desafio de verdade, vocês devem ser formidáveis! aposto que a vila de vocês é cheio de shinobis fortes!"

Com isso fez a equipe de Kumo e Suna ficarem felizes com o elogio que receberam dele, que eles não foram julgados por serem de vilas diferentes e especialmente do passado ruim que teve entre Konoha e Kumo durante a segunda guerra, isso faz eles começarem a achar que Naruto não fosse egoísta como acharam. É claro que isso fez Karui e Temari ficarem mais apaixonadas por ele ser gentil em falar bem deles.

"Fico feliz como você fala da nossa vila Naruto-kun! não é a toa que um shinobi de Konoha nos elogia!" - disse Karui apaixonadamente feliz, o que fez Hinata apertar os olhos para ela, não gostando do jeito que ela fala com Naruto

Com isso Naruto sorriu e disse para os ninjas de Kumo, "Desculpe, mas eu não peguei seus nomes antes"

"Meu nome é Karui, Naruto-kun..." - disse Karui docemente e sedutivamente

"Eu sou Omoi, prazer em conhece-lo" - disse Omoi com um sorrisinho

"Meu nome é Samui, prazer" - disse Samui estoicamente

"Bem, muito prazer em conhece-los. E para vocês três que mesmo que já me conhecem, deixe-me apresentar. Meu nome é Naruto Senju e esses são Hinata e Shino e meu parceiro Daomaru" - disse Naruto para ambos a equipe de Kumo e de Suna

"Prazer em conhece-los" - disse Shino educadamente para as duas equipes

"É bom conhecer vocês" - disse Hinata educadamente para as duas equipes mas mantendo um olhar de raiva para Karui e Temari pelo jeito que ela olha para Naruto

"Seus nomes são Gaara, Kankuro e Temari certo?" - perguntou Shino, o que recebeu balanço de cabeça dos três irmãos

"Prazer em conhece-los" - disse Kankuro com um sorrisinho

"Prazer" - disse Gaara estoicamente

"Bom conhecer vocês" - disse Temari com um sorrisinho

Daomaru até latiu como se tivesse dito prazer em conhece-los. Mas Karui ficou toda apaixonada quando viu o filhote e então o agarrou gritando, "KAWAIIII! MAS QUE FOFINHO!"

Daomaru ficou sendo sufocado enquanto Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Omoi, Temari e Kankuro ficavam com gotas anime nas cabeças. Até que Naruto disse, "Sem querer ser chato mas... acho que você está sufocando ele"

Karui viu que Daomaru estava todo roxo e então deixou de abraçar ele e o devolveu até Naruto passando a mão por trás da cabeça dela de vergonha enquanto dizia, "Hehehe... desculpa Naruto-kun"

"Sem problemas" - disse Naruto sorrindo que então Daomaru voltou a respirar normalmente e olhou para Karui com um olhar de chateado

Então a equipe treze ficou por alguns minutos conversando com a equipe de Kumo e Suna, conhecendo um ao outro, quais eram as coisas que eles gostam, que não gostam, dos hobbies deles, dos sonhos deles e como a vila de deles é, até disseram que eles estão ai para também derrotar Naruto para trazerem orgulho para a vila, mas isso não afetava o Naruto e disse para eles darem o melhor deles mesmos para deixarem a vila deles orgulhosa. No meio de tudo isso, eles desenvolveram um certo tipo de amizade, por terem achado a conversa que estavam tendo um com outro, ser interessante e empolgante, Kankuro já começa a esquecer da vingança que ele queria ter contra Naruto por ter quebrado o nariz dele e começar a gostar dele, Gaara se manteve quieto o tempo todo, apenas olhando para Naruto, tentando controlar a ânsia que ele tem para ter o sangue dele para Shukaku, o que intimidava as vezes o Naruto pelo jeito que ele olha para ele. Até teve algumas discursões entre Hinata, Temari e Karui pelas três serem apaixonadas pelo Naruto e só para o garoto loiro ter que acalmar elas durante a convivência que estavam tendo.

Até por meio de tudo isso, as Bijus de Naruto e Gaara estavam entrando em conversa um com outro por meio de uma habilidade via link mental que dá as Bijus capacidade de conversarem um com outro quando seus Jinchuurikis estão próximos.

* * *

(Dentro das Mentes de Naruto e Gaara)

" **Shukaku...** " - disse Kurama seriamente

" **Kurama...** " - disse Shukaku seriamente

" **O que você está fazendo é um grande erro Shukaku, usando seus Jinchuurikis como peões para seus jogos sádicos, não minta para mim, eu vi você fazendo isso** " - disse Kurama seriamente

" **Heh! o que foi? não me diga que a grande Kyuubi no Yoko** (A Raposa das Nove Caudas) **se amoleceu com essas criaturinhas repugnantes?** " - debochou Shukaku

" **Eu sempre odiei os humanos, eu vi coisas neles que me fez me sentir com muito nojo deles, mas sei que há bondade no meio deles, onde há o mal, há o bem** " - disse Kurama enquanto rosnava, não gostando de ser debochado

" **Do que você está falando?! todos eles são os verdadeiros MONSTROS! eles vem sempre nos caçando e sempre querendo o nosso poder! não dando nenhuma importância para agente! então você está cego demais para entender COMO ELES REALMENTE SÃO!** " - exclamou Shukaku de raiva

" **Eu sei disso! eu sei como é sofrer nas mãos deles! eu fui controlado por um Uchiha por meio do maldito sharingan, eu fui capturado por um Senju por causa do Mokuton, e como consequência, eu acabei sendo selado, vivendo uma vida em cativeiro, então não pense que eu sou cego para ver como eles são!** " - exclamou Kurama

" **Então porque ainda não controla seu Jinchuuriki?! você acabou de finalmente se libertar do seu selo! assume o corpo dele e então se liberte seu baka!** " - exclamou Shukaku

" **Eu jamais faria isso! pois esse humano é diferente de todos!** " - exclamou Kurama

" **Como é que é?!** " - perguntou Shukaku extremamente chocado

" **Ele é destinado a coisas maravilhosas... ele tem um coração de ouro... e também é meu amigo** " - disse Kurama seriamente

Com isso fez Shukaku arregalar os olhos e falar sarcasticamente, " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! amigo?! um humano?! o que houve com você Kurama?! você ficou completamente louco?!** "

" **Eu falo sério Shukaku, esse humano sem duvida é destinado a fazer coisas que nenhum outro humano consegue fazer... ele é aquele que irá fazer milagres acontecerem no mundo... ele é a criança da profecia!** " - disse Kurama seriamente

" **BAH! fala sério! acha mesmo que iria acreditar em algo como esse?!** " - debochou Shukaku

" **EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO SHUKAKU! HAGOMORO-JIJI VEIO ATÉ A MIM E ME DISSE ISSO!** " - gritou Kurama furioso

" **Eu não acredito em você! eu não acredito em mais nada! não existe milagre nesse mundo amaldiçoado, tudo que Hagomoro-Jiji disse não passa de uma ILUSÃO!** " - exclamou Shukaku de raiva

Com isso Kurama rosnou e disse friamente, " **Você sempre foi negativo e grosseiro Shukaku, desde que éramos crianças!** "

" **E você sempre foi metido e egocêntrico! sempre achando que é melhor que todos nós! que a força vem pelas nossas caudas! pois quer saber?! eu vou lhe mostrar o quão enganado você está! no momento em que eu me libertar desse pirralho, o que vai acontecer mais cedo do que você esperava... e eu der minhas caras ao mundo... eu vou lhe mostrar o que é verdadeiro PODER!** " - exclamou Shukaku gritando no final

" **Você pode tentar, mas Naruto irá impedir você... ele deseja criar um mundo onde houvesse eterna paz, onde não houvesse morte e destruição... e o que você quer são as duas coisas... portanto, ele não irá deixar você fazer tudo isso e nem mesmo eu deixarei!** " - disse Kurama friamente

" **Heh! isso é um desafio?** " - mexeu Shukaku com um sorrisinho

" **Hai! se você não parar... então é um desafio!** " - exclamou Kurama furioso

" **Então se prepare Kurama... porque quando chegar a hora... não pegarei leve com você e nem com seu precioso Jinchuuriki!** " - mexeu Shukaku com um sorrisinho maquiavélico

Com isso fez Kurama rosnar de muita fúria, só fazendo ele pensar o que Shukaku faria com o amigo precioso dele, faz ele querer agora mesmo dar uma lição de dor para o caçula das Bijus. Então Kurama disse de muita fúria, " **O mesmo digo eu Shukaku... quando essa hora chegar... também eu não pegarei leve com você e com seu Jinchuuriki!** "

Então assim tudo ficou escurecendo entre eles, como se eles tivessem cortado a ligação de um ao outro. E terem voltado para as mentes de seus Jinchuurikis.

* * *

Até ter chegado a hora de Naruto ter que ir voltar para o pai dele, então ele se levantou se despediu da sua equipe e de das outras duas equipes e foi embora. Enquanto ambas equipes ficavam tendo pensamentos ao mesmo tempo.

"Heh! vejo que ele não é tão mal quanto eu esperava" - pensou Kankuro com um sorrisinho

"Ele é tudo que representa ser um homem perfeito para mim" - pensou Temari apaixonadamente de bochechas vermelhas

"Sim! ele é sem duvida perfeito para você kaa-chan! não vou nunca parar até ter o sangue dele!" - pensou Gaara com um sorriso maquiavélico

"Heh! ele não é desprezível quanto achávamos... gostei dele" - pensou Omoi com um sorrisinho

"Ele mostra ser um tipo raro de shinobi de Konoha a ser bastante gentil com agente" - pensou Samui com um sorrisinho

"ELE É PERFEITO!" - pensou Karui apaixonada e com corações nos olhos

* * *

(Nos Andares Abaixo)

Naruto havia voltado para o escritório do pai dele dizendo que estava pronto para aplicar o selamento da marca dele. Então ele junto com Itachi foram até os andares mais baixos da torre para aperfeiçoar o selamento.

Itachi estava fazendo desenhos no chão com sangue e perto da marca no pescoço de Naruto que estava sentado no chão sem sua camisa quimono e seu manto, então quando ele acabou, Itachi disse, "Aguenta ai, só vai doer um pouquinho"

Então ele fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando enquanto põe a mão coberta de sangue no ombro onde está a marca dele, " **Fuja Hoin** (Método de Selamento do Mal)!" que então os desenhos escritos no chão começaram a irem para a altura do pescoço onde a marca dele estava, mas Naruto ficou com tanta dor

"GUAAAAAAA!" - gritou Naruto cheio de dor

Por alguns segundos, os desenhos chegaram na altura do ombro dele e formaram um circulo em volta dele, isso fez Naruto cair no chão de muita dor e fraqueza. Itachi então disse, "Pronto, agora isso garantirá que o selo não se espalhe livremente em você, mas só tente não perder convicção em si mesmo e se sentir fraco... senão o selo vai se tornar selvagem de novo"

Com isso fez Naruto sorrir e dizer cansado, "Entendido... Itachi-sensei... ariga...to"

Então Naruto desmaiou. Itachi se ajoelhou perante a ele sorrindo e disse passando uma mão no cabelo de Naruto, "Descanse Naruto-kun... você merece"

"Kukukuku! então até mesmo você consegue fazer um jutsu de selamento agora... você cresceu... Itachi-kun..." - disse uma voz assustadora e muito conhecida

Com isso fez os olhos de Itachi se arregalarem e disse olhando para onde a voz veio, "Você é!"

Ele viu que era Orochimaru que estava parado contra um pilar sorrindo para ele e dizendo, "A quanto tempo nós não nos vemos... Itachi-kun"

"Orochimaru..." - disse Itachi friamente de olhos apertados para ele

"Sinto muito, eu não estou aqui para ver você, Itachi-kun... Eu estou aqui pelo garoto atrás de você" - disse Orochimaru caminhando até ele sorrindo

"Porque você está atrás do Naruto?" - questionou Itachi

"Heh... simplesmente por tudo que ele tem, talento, força, inteligência, beleza e especialmente algo que ninguém tem... nem mesmo Tsunade ou você tem" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo

Com isso fez Itachi ficar de olhos arregalados, percebendo do que ele estava falando, "Você está falando do!..."

Com isso fez Orochimaru sorrir maquiavelicamente enquanto olhava para o corpo desmaiado do Naruto, ele lambeu seus lábios e disse, "Sim... o poder lendário e esquecido do Shodai Hokage... o **Mokuton**!"

Com isso Itachi pensou, "É por isso que ele quer o Naruto-kun, pelo poder dele..."

"Eu quero muito isso... o sangue do clã Senju" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo maquiavelicamente

Com isso fez Itachi apertar ainda mais seus olhos e questionar seriamente, "Quais são seus objetivos?"

"A recente criada vila de Oto... esse é o meu vilarejo... você deveria entender apenas isso..." - disse Orochimaru sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Uma ambição tola..." - debochou Itachi

"Bem, sim, algo como isso... e para esse proposito... eu preciso de muitos pedaços" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Então Naruto-kun também é... apenas mais um dos seus pedaços" - disse Itachi tentando compreender o que ele estava falando

"Não, Naruto-kun é... um pedaço muito importante... e os caras que estão prestando o teste agora... são só... minhas garantias" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Está falando dos caras que Naruto-kun havia enfrentado? o trio de shinobis de Oto?" - perguntou Itachi

"Correto Itachi-kun... você nunca para de me impressionar com sua astucia... mas agora... poderia fazer a gentileza de sair do meu caminho?" - pediu Orochimaru sorrindo

Com isso Itachi fez um conjunto de selos de mão, pôs sua mão direita mirada no chão e começou a sair eletricidade que ficou então rodeando a mão dele, fazendo o **Raikiri** (Corte Relâmpago), Itachi então ameaçou enquanto ativa seu sharingan, "Se você chegar mais perto do Naruto-kun... mesmo que você seja um dos lendários Sannin... eu posso no mínimo competir com você"

"Hehe... hehe... HAHAHAHA! - riu Orochimaru

"O que é tão engraçado?!" - questionou Itachi apertando seus olhos sharingan para ele

"O que você faz, o que você diz... está tudo por fora" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo

"Nani?" - questionou Itachi ainda executando seu jutsu

"Aquele selo que você fez é sem sentido... você não entende... para completar um objetivo... o coração que vai aceitar até mesmo o mais maligino poder... esse é o tipo de pessoa que Naruto-kun é... 'Um Sonhador'" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo

"Então você está usando o sonho dele para tentar ter vantagem nele... mas o Naruto-kun jamais faria isso..." - disse Itachi seriamente

Mas Orochimaru não deu importância nisso, ele então virou as costas e foi embora dizendo, "Ele vai eventualmente me procurar... para procurar poder... também você não ia me matar?... porque não tenta?... se consegue, isso é... magnífico" - disse Orochimaru

Então Itachi viu imagens assustadoras que preveem a morte dele, ele ficou suando em bicas de tão nervoso que estava pela sensação de poder que Orochimaru mostrou. Ele olhou para frente e viu que Orochimaru havia desaparecido, ele imediatamente olhou para trás e ficou muito aliviado ao ver que ele não capturou Naruto, fazendo ele perceber que ele estava mexendo com ele. Então Itachi pensou tenso, "Ugh... competir com ele?!... eu sou um baka?!"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 28**


	29. Chapter 29

**INICIO DA SEGUNDA ETAPA DOS EXAMES CHUNIN**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Dentro da Torre)

Já se passaram os cinco dias restantes, mais equipes chegaram, inclusive todos os amigos de Naruto. Todos os que alcançaram até a segunda etapa, se reuniram no grande estágio onde tinha duas mãos gigantes formando um selo, Minato, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Itachi, Kakashi e muitos outros Jounins estavam na frente dos Genins que conseguiram chegar a essa altura do exame. E especialmente os anciãos Danzo, Koharu e Homura estavam presentes, mais pela razão de interesse em verem como Naruto se sairia nos exames, Minato, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Shizune e Jiraiya não gostaram da vinda de Danzo, eles sabem pelo que ouviram de Minato, que ele tem um certo olho no Naruto.

"Hehe... de 84 participantes para 27 chegaram tão longe... eu os disse que diminuiria isso pela metade, mas eu esperava mais..." - pensou Anko olhando em volta

"Ai que fome..." - pensou Choji

"Ainda sobrou todos esses? que idiotice..." - pensou Shikamaru preguiçosamente

"Que bom que o Naruto-kun chegou bem aqui!" - pensou Ino apaixonadamente

"Seu time não é tão ruim, inclusive o Naruto-kun. Talvez eles tiveram sorte... mas como meu time está por aqui, ir mais adiante será possível... pois a partir de agora, será a verdadeira habilidade. Bem, na juventude há momentos bons e ruins, não é Kakashi?" - disse Gai com um sorrisinho mencionando a equipe do Kakashi e o Naruto

"Hã? disse alguma coisa Gai?" - perguntou Kakashi

"Ah! Kakashi! seu estilo bacana sempre me dá nos nervos!" - reclamou Gai furioso

"Oh Yeah! minha equipe está aqui, eles são de arrasar yo!" - rapou Bee

" **Bee, eu sinto que os Jinchuurikis de ambos Kyuubi e Ichibi estão por aqui, eles serão um desafio e tanto para sua equipe** " - disse Gyuki

Com isso fez Bee arregalar os olhos, ficando surpreso que há mais pessoas como ele aqui, então ele sorriu e rapou, "Maneiro! mais manos aqui com quem eu que posso conhecer e conversar yo!"

" **Você nunca para com esses rapes enjoados?** " - perguntou Gyuki enjoado

"Jamais! isso é o meu estilo! Bakayaro Konoyaro!" - rapou Bee, o que fez Gyuki soltar um suspiro de enjoado

"Tome cuidado Naru-chan..." - pensou Tsunade olhando para Naruto preocupadamente

"Vai fundo com isso gaki" - pensou Jiraiya orgulhoso do seu afilhado

"Você consegue Naru-chan" - pensou Shizune olhando para Naruto sorrindo

"Então aquele é o 'Eterno Rival' do Gai-sensei... Gai-sensei perde totalmente a paciência quando está com ele." pensou TenTen com gota anime na cabeça que então ela olhou para Tsunade com estrelas nos olhos enquanto pensava, "Eu não acredito! Tsunade-sama também está aqui! eu devo estar sonhando se estou vendo minha ídolo! como eu queria muito ir até ela e dizer a ela que eu sou a grande fã dela e o quanto me emociona em vê-la pela primeira vez!"

"EU SABIA! ENTRE TODOS OS PROFESSORES, O GAI-SENSEI É O MAIS LEGAL! ELE ESTÁ BRILHANDO! É ISSO AI! ME ASSISTA GAI-SENSEI! EU TAMBEM VOU BRILHAR!" - pensou Lee completamente excitado

Neji ficou observando Naruto enquanto pensava, "Então Naruto Senju está aqui... ótimo... assim teria mais chances de lutar contra ele"

Zaku também ficou observando Naruto pensando, "Eu vou me vingar de você pelos meus braços, Naruto Senju"

"Nós temos que garantir ao Orochimaru-sama que nosso dever em capturar Naruto Senju não seja falhada de novo" - pensou Dosu observando Naruto

"Isso é uma perda de tempo, quero logo capturar o Senju e então voltar para casa" - pensou Kin enjoada

"Então apenas 9 times passaram" - pensou Temari olhando em volta

"Parece que teremos vários obstáculos no nosso caminho" - pensou Kankuro olhando em volta

"Espero podermos enfim nos enfrentamos Naruto Senju... eu não consigo mais aguentar em querer tanto ter seu sangue!" - pensou Gaara observando Naruto excitadamente

"Os caras de Suna e de Kumo também estão aqui" - pensou Kiba olhando para as duas equipes

"Que bom que todos os nossos amigos vieram aqui" - pensou Hinata feliz

"O que é isso?! todos os novatos estão aqui!" - pensou Sakura intrigada

"Tantas pessoas de outras vilas aqui para eu enfrentar, devo dizer que isso será empolgante" - pensou Naruto excitado

" **Não baixe a cabeça Naruto, lembre-se que há caras aqui que você tem que ter muito cuidado** " - alertou Kurama seriamente

"Hai Kurama, além disso... eu sinto um mesmo tipo de poder quando senti do Gaara e vem lá da frente onde estão minha família juntos com os outros Jounins, é aquele cara esquisito de óculos e que carrega várias katanas" - comentou Naruto apontando para Bee

" **Você está certo Naruto... ele é o Jinchuuriki de Hachibi no Gyuki** " - comentou Kurama

Isso fez os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram, ficou muito chocado que além dele e Gaara, há também outro como eles por aqui, então ele disse sorrindo, "Nossa! quem diria que haveria mais uma pessoa como eu aqui... isso faz as coisas ficarem ainda mais interessantes"

"Eu espero encontrar desafios de verdade aqui, para então eu provar para mim mesmo e para meu clã, se não for nenhum deles, pelo menos Naruto seria alguém para me entreter muito" - pensou Sasuke com um sorrisinho

"Tantas pessoas em volta... seriam bom mesmo estarmos atentos" - pensou Omoi olhando em volta

"Não podemos falhar aqui... temos que provar para nossa vila, Raikage-sama e Bee-sensei que somos os melhores" - pensou Samui

"Caramba! nunca pensei que teríamos que enfrentar tanta gente!" - pensou Karui intrigada olhando em volta

"Eu espero poder pegar você Senju... e então assim eu fazer minha vila e meu ojiisan se orgulharem de mim!" - pensou Kurotsuchi observando Naruto

"Espero que não tenhamos complicações no caminho para podermos cumprir nosso dever de matar o Senju" - pensou um colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi observando Naruto

"Nada vai me impedir de eu ter seu sangue em minhas mãos Senju!" - pensou outro colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi observando Naruto

"TODO MUNDO! O HOKAGE-SAMA VAI AGORA O SEGUNDO TESTE! OUÇAM ATENTAMENTE!" - gritou Anko chamando a atenção de todo mundo

"Agora Hokage-sama... por favor" - disse um Jounin

"Hai" - disse Minato sorrindo que então prosseguiu com seu discurso, "Primeiro, para os que passaram no segundo teste... meus parabéns! logo começará o segundo teste... mas antes eu gostaria de explicar que... há algo que eu gostaria que vocês soubessem. Pois isso afeta a verdadeira razão desse teste"

"Verdadeira razão?" - pensou Sakura confusa assim como todos ao redor que estavam confusos

"Porque nós temos todos os Países aliados do mundo prestando o exame juntos? 'Para Promover a Amizade Entre os Países. Para Nivelar os Níveis dos Shinobis'. Eu não quero que vocês fiquem confusos sobre o verdadeiro significado. Esse exame é... uma substituição para a guerra entre os Países aliados" - explicou Minato

"O que isso significa?" - pensou TenTen confusa

"Se você voltar no tempo, os aliados de hoje eram inimigos... que lutavam entre si, sem nenhuma regra. Para evitar lutas esbanjadoras, o estágio que esses Países escolheram para a batalha... é a origem para o exame Chunin" - explicou Minato

"Porque diabos a gente tem a ver com isso?! essa coisa não é para decidir quem vai ser Chunin?!" - questionou Sasuke

"Também é um fato que esse exame decide... Quais shinobis vão se tornar Chunins. Mas de qualquer jeito, esse exame tem um outro lado. Onde cada shinobi luta com a sua própria vida para proteger o prestigio do seu vilarejo" - explicou Minato para Sasuke e todos

"Prestigio?" - perguntou Ino

"Assistindo esse exame terceiro exame, irão haver lideres e influencias individuais... de muitos Países que faz aumentar a quantidade de clientes do Shinobi. E os lideres dos Países também vão estar lá para assistir as nossas batalhas. Se a força de um Pais estiver totalmente limpa... Esse País vai receber mais clientes. E se ele for conhecido como fraco... vai perder mais clientes. E isso vai sinalizar o seu poder para os inimigos. 'Nosso Vilarejo Tem Esse Tanto Poder'. Então isso vai enviar uma mensagem politica para os que estão fora" - explicou Minato para Ino e todos

"Hai, mas porque?! porque nós temos que arriscar nossas vidas em batalhas?!" - questionou Kiba

"A força do Pais é a força da vila. A força da vila é a força do shinobi. E a verdadeira força do shinobi é... nascer para apenas lutar em batalhas arriscadas. Esse exame é um lugar para se ver a força de cada País e para mostrar a sua própria força. Isso só tem significado porque vidas estão em risco. E é por isso que você veio aqui antes, lutar pelo exame Chunin, você veio por esse sonho" - explicou Minato para Kiba e todos

"Mas... então porque você disse coisas como 'Amizade'?!" - questionou TenTen

"Eu disse isso no começo e não quero que vocês confundam o proposito disso. Pela perda da vida e pela estabilização da balança. Esse é o significado da amizade no mundo shinobi" - explicou Minato para TenTen e para os outros

"Bem dito tou-chan" - pensou Naruto sorrindo, tendo gostado muito do discurso dele sobre a importância de amizade

"Antes de começarmos o terceiro teste... eu quero lhes contar uma coisa. Isso não é um teste... é uma batalha de risco de vida. Com seus sonhos e o prestigio do seu Pais em jogo" - explicou Minato

"Eu não me importo o que isso é... apenas se apresse e nos conte os vínculos dessa batalha de risco de vida" - disse Gaara estoicamente, pois internamente ele está totalmente excitado em querer lutar contra Naruto

"Hai, eu gostaria de explicar agora o terceiro teste, mas..." - disse Minato para Gaara

"De fato *tosse*" - disse uma voz estranha

Dai então surgiu na frente de Minato, um homem vestindo uma jaqueta padrão ninja de Konoha sobre um traje de corpo azul padrão de Konoha. Ele usava um lenço na cabeça que prendia sua badana e sandálias azuis. Ele estava se reverenciando perante ao Minato dizendo, "Eu me desculpo Hokage-sama. A partir daqui, como arbitro... o senhor por favor vai me deixar?"

"Por todos os meios... fique a vontade" - disse Minato

Então o homem se virou perante a todos dizendo, "Ohayo todo mundo, eu sou Hayate Gekkou. Umm... antes do terceiro teste há... algo que *tosse* eu gostaria de dizer"

"Esse cara parece doente, ele está bem?" - perguntou Naruto para Kurama

" **É o que parece, ele está com olheiras grossas, pobre** **coitado** " - disse Kurama

"Umm... essa é uma preliminar para o terceiro teste. Para decidir quem *tosse* vai participar do *tosse* evento principal" - explicou Hayate

"Preliminar?" - pensou Sakura

"Preliminar?! o que você quer dizer?!" - questionou Shikamaru

"Sensei... eu não entendi essa preliminar mas... porque todas essas pessoas aqui não estão permitidas de prestar o próximo teste?" - perguntou Hinata

"Porque o primeiro e o segundo teste devem ter sido *tosse* muito fáceis esse *tosse* ano... nós temos *tosse* muitas pessoas que *tosse* passaram neles... de acordo com as *tosse* regras do exame Chunin, nós temos que *tosse* ter preliminares para reduzir o *tosse* numero de participantes para o *tosse* terceiro teste... como o Hokage-sama *tosse* indicou anteriormente, vamos ter muitos *tosse* convidados para o *tosse* terceiro teste... então as lutas podem *tosse* ser muito mais longas e *tosse* nosso tempo é limitado... Umm... então de qualquer *tosse* jeito, aqueles que não *tosse* estão se sentindo bem... aqueles que quiserem *tosse* desistir após as explicações, por favor deem um *tosse* passo a frente. Desde que começamos as *tosse* preliminares imediatamente..." - explicou Hayate

"Nani?! agora?!" - questionou Kiba

Então por volta de alguns segundos, Kabuto levantou a mão dizendo, "Umm... eu vou desistir,"

Isso chocou todos ao redor. Até que Hayate disse segurando uma placa, "Umm... você é *tosse* Kabuto Yakushi de Konoha, certo?"

"Hai, é que eu estou quase sem chakra e meu corpo está todo doido, portanto não tenho capacidade de continuar" - explicou Kabuto sorrindo

"O que será que fez ele querer desistir assim?" - perguntou Naruto apertando seus olhos para Kabuto

" **Eu não sei Naruto, mas algo não cheira bem nisso** " - disse Kurama também apertando seus olhos para Kabuto

"Concordo com você Kurama, além de ter esse cheiro nele que tanto me incomoda... algo não vai muito certo com aquele cara... sem duvida ele prova ser muito bizarro" - disse Naruto apertando seu olhar para Kabuto que estava saindo do estágio

" **Bem, pelo menos é uma pessoa a menos para você se preocupar** " - disse Kurama

"Hai, mas há outros caras aqui que vão provar ser um desafio para mim, essa é minha chance para testar minhas habilidades, ver se eu sou forte o suficiente para conquistar meu sonho" - disse Naruto olhando em volta excitado

" **Faça isso, mas com cuidado, sempre há aqueles que podem estar a nível de Orochimaru ou de Haku** " - alertou Kurama

"Hai Kurama, eu sei que tenho que ficar muito atento quando eu enfrentar caras muito formidáveis e que seriam duros de lidar, mas também se eu me tornar um Chunnin, então assim eu teria mais chances de poder conquistar meu sonho porque eu vou ter mais capacidade de fazer missões que mais requer eu estar fora do meu Pais e então eu tentar mudar o mundo para melhor quando eu der muito minhas caras em outros Países. Tudo requer eu primeiro eu ajudar as pessoas do mundo de fora e então quando todos lembrarem meu nome, eles irão falar sobre isso com outras pessoas sobre que um shinobi de Konoha foi honrado em ter ajudado eles em algo que importava muito para eles, assim esses comentários irão se espalhados em todo o Pais e chegar até possivelmente o Kage local que irá ouvir e irá ficar impressionado com as atividades prazerosas que Konoha fez com os cidadãos do País dele e então poder começar a achar que Konoha seria de fato uma vila honrada. Esse é meu plano para garantir um futuro melhor, pois todas as vilas escondidas estão no topo do mundo e quando ouvirem das ações que veem daqui de Konoha, eles irão ficar eternamente agradecidos por nossas ações boas e honradas e quererem criar um laço de amizade. É por isso que eu vejo que quando todas as vilas no mundo se unirem, fará com que se fosse o mundo se unindo em um só, pois todas as pessoas do mundo saúdam muito suas vilas com enorme respeito e quando ouvirem que suas vilas se aliaram a nossa, fará todas as pessoas também mostrarem respeito por nós e entenderem agente, então assim, tudo resultará num mundo com que sempre sonhei" - disse Naruto determinado

Isso fez Kurama achar essas palavras vindo do garoto loiro serem de fato muito sabias, fazendo Kurama prometer a si mesmo que sempre estará ao lado de Naruto quando o momento chegar de ele se tornar um Chunin e então juntos seguiriam com o plano genial de Naruto para poderem fazer com que todas as lutas e guerras sem fim acabassem e então o mundo ser levado a uma era de eterna paz e harmonia, pois Kurama sentia que Naruto fosse o único capaz de alcançar esse objetivo. Isso o até faz ficar muito feliz que a criança da profecia que o criador dele o havia dito, havia enfim chegado no mundo e o ajudaria assim com todas as Bijus que estavam desesperadas para que pudessem viverem em paz sem se importarem com as pessoas caçando elas para tentarem obter seus poderes.

"Eu já vi ele antes... não foi ele que desistiu durante o ultimo teste no ano passado? o que ele está pensando? arquivo de Kabuto Yakushi... ele falhou 6 vezes seguidas" - disse Anko olhando a ficha dele num pequeno quadro que ela carrega

Isso fez os olhos de Minato, Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Jiraiya, Tsunade e Shizune ficarem arregalados pelo recorde de participações dele. Minato então disse, "Que tipo de recorde é esse?!"

"Durante seus dias de academia, ele era um estudante que não saía muito... suas notas eram medianas e ele finalmente se graduou na sua terceira tentativa. Suas missões completas são 2 do rank-C e 14 do rank-D. Nenhum histórico espetacular de batalhas aqui. Mas..." - explicou Anko

"Mas?" - perguntou Minato

"É sobre antes de ele entrar na academia" - disse Anko o que fez Minato ficar de olhos arregalados

"Sandaime-sama... o senhor se lembra daquele garoto que trouxe de volta a batalha para o passe da flor-sino?" - perguntou Anko para Hiruzen

"Hai, me lembro. Como me lembro, um Jounin da equipe médica trouxe uma criança do inimigo que sobreviveu a batalha" - disse Hiruzen começando a reconhecer Kabuto

"Então isso quer dizer..." - disse Homura chocado

"Que ele é..." - disse Koharu chocada

Isso fez Minato, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Tsunade, Jiraiya e Shizune arregalarem os olhos, pois eles ouviram falar dessa historia que Hiruzen contou a eles sobre Kabuto. Então Minato olhou para Kabuto enquanto dizia, "Então ele é aquela criança"

"Naruto-kun... eu teria gostado de brincar com você... mas... você com certeza é devotado... me deixa controlar tudo... é o que eu gostaria de dizer... nunca mais, e... o velho sangue vai começar a borbulhar. Eu sou um espião no fim das contas... eu não posso revelar minha verdadeira identidade aqui" - pensou Kabuto olhando para Naruto enquanto ajustava seus óculos

Então ele olhou para um Jounin na frente dele que estava usando uma badana que representa ser um ninja de Otogakure, mas na verdade é o Orochimaru disfarçado, ele deu ao Kabuto um balanço de cabeça e um sorriso como se tivesse concordado com ele, então Kabuto pensou olhando para Orochimaru, "Perfeito... se o senhor vai estar assistindo ele... então meu trabalho de pegar informações está feito"

"Você sempre foi um espião... se escondendo atrás da sua face de mentira desde que era criança... parece que você está fazendo seu melhor para esconder esse sangue fervente" - pensou Orochimaru olhando para Kabuto

"Não tome ações egoístas... você esqueceu das ordens de Orochimaru-sama?!" - questionou o colega de equipe de Kabuto atrás dele

"Eu vou deixar vocês fazerem isso. Especialmente você Yoroi-san, com suas habilidades, ele não deverá ter problemas. Essa é a sua chance de mostrar sua força. Eu sei que você está frustrado porque eu ultrapassei você..." - disse Kabuto com um sorrisinho

"O preferido de Orochimaru-sama... não seja tão confiante criança..." - disse Yoroi sarcasticamente

Com isso Kabuto se virou e foi embora, só que dando um sorriso maquiavélico enquanto pensava, "Eu vou guardar a diversão para você uma outra hora... Naruto-kun"

"Hokage-sama... nós deveríamos tirar ele do exame. E tem um ANBU observando e protegendo ele..." - disse Anko apontando para Naruto

"Não é preciso que faça isso... ele ficará bem e não deixar o selo domina-lo, afinal até apliquei o **Fuja Hoin** (Método de Selamento do Mal) para garantir que o selo não o consome" - disse Itachi ao lado de Anko sorrindo

"Não seja tolo! nós vamos forçar ele a desistir do exame! e apenas emanando chakra, o selo vai obrigar ele a soltar chakra! é um jutsu proibido que come o corpo do usuário! nem mesmo o **Fuja Hoin** é o suficiente para impedir que o selo consome ele! é incrível que aquela criança esteja de pé... ele deveria ser morto!" - exclamou Anko sobre Naruto

"Itachi está certo Anko... vamos deixar meu filho participar, e nós vamos também observar ele caso algo aconteça com o selo dele" - disse Minato sorrindo para Anko

"Hogake-sama..." - disse Anko chocada

"Assim com eu concordo, e como Minato disse, nós vamos manter o olho nele caso o selo de alguma forma se espalhe por ele" - disse Hiruzen sorrindo para Anko

"Sandaime-sama..." - disse Anko chocada

"Apesar de eu também me preocupar muito com Naru-chan, mas... não seria justo fazermos ele parar de lutar" - disse Tsunade sorrindo para Anko

"Eu também concordo com que Minato disse, não é bom interromper a chance do meu afilhado de ser um Chunin" - disse Jiraiya sorrindo para Anko de braços cruzados

"Jiraiya-sama... Tsunade-sama..." - disse Anko chocada

"Eu vou também de acordo com que Minato-kun disse, nós todos temos Orochimaru nas nossas cabeças, mas agora vamos deixar Naru-chan participar e ver o que acontece" - disse Shizune sorrindo para Anko

"Naruto vai se sair bem, eu o conheço melhor que todos aqui" - disse Kakashi sorrindo para Anko

"O garoto não vai parar de lutar, a vila precisa muito dele para garantir que se fortaleça" - disse Danzo seriamente, o que fez Minato, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Tsunade e Shizune não gostarem de ele se intrometer no assunto referente ao Naruto

"Não se preocupe Anko... caso se o selo começar a se abrir e liberar poder, nós pulamos e paramos ele" - assegurou Minato

"Hai" - disse Ibiki concordando com Minato

"Não há mais nenhuma *tosse* desistência, certo?... Umm... agora... vamos *tosse* começar a preliminar. Essa preliminar consiste em *tosse* lutas de um contra *tosse* um. Vocês vão lutar como se *tosse* fosse um confronto real... Umm... os vencedores vão *tosse* avançar para o terceiro *tosse* teste. A partir de agora nós temos *tosse* 26 participantes e faremos 13 batalhas... basicamente não há *tosse* regras... a luta continua até *tosse* um de vocês morrer, ser nocauteado ou *tosse* admitir derrota. Mas quando eu *tosse* decidir que o vencedor já está *tosse* bem definido... já que não queremos *tosse* uma enorme quantidade de *tosse* cadáveres... eu vou pular e parar as coisas" - explicou Hayate

"Abra" - ordenou Anko via microfone

Então uma porta por cima deles se abriu e revelou um leitor de contagem. Hayate então explicou, "Esse contador de *tosse* pontos eletrônicos vai mostras as *tosse* combinações para cada batalha. Agora é tão *tosse* de repente, mas vamos anunciar os *tosse* 2 nomes para a primeira *tosse* batalha..."

Então todos prestaram atenção no leitor e então por ultimo mostrou, 'NARUTO SENJU VS KUROTSUCHI KAMIZURO"

Ao ouvirem o nome Kamizuro, Minato, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Itachi, Kakashi e muitos ninjas de nível alto ficaram de olhos arregalados e soltaram suspiros de plena surpresa, fazendo eles perceberem que Naruto irá enfrentar uma membra do clã que fundou Iwa e que é do atual Tsuchikage. Enquanto os participantes ficavam olhando para Naruto pensando.

"Perfeito!" - pensou Kurotsuchi sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"É isso ai!" - pensou um colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Pegamos enfim ele!" - pensou outro colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Naruto-kun..." - pensou Hinata preocupada

"Cuidado Naruto" - pensou Shino

"Vejo que você foi escolhido primeiro" - pensou Sasuke interessado

"Naruto..." - pensou Sakura preocupada

"Vai fundo Naruto!" - pensou Kiba

"Tome cuidado Naruto-kun..." - pensou Ino preocupada

"Pega ela Naruto!" - pensou Choji

"Vai nessa Naruto" - pensou Shikamaru

"Boa sorte meu eterno rival!" - pensou Lee

"Assim eu verei mais como você se sai em batalhas antes da nossa destinada batalha, Senju" - pensou Neji muito interessado

"Isso será interessante" - pensou TenTen muito interessada

"Parece que ele lutará primeiro" - pensou Kankuro

"Vê se não perca gracinha!" - pensou Temari apaixonada

"Enfim verei ainda mais sobre você antes de te enfrentar, Naruto Senju" - pensou Gaara muito interessado

"Ora, parece que ele vai dar de cara primeiro" - pensou Omoi muito interessado

"Tente não perder, assim não teríamos chance de te enfrentar" - pensou Samui

"Vai com tudo bonitão!" - pensou Karui apaixonada

"Pena que não pude pegar ele!" - pensou Zaku decepcionado

"Vejo que precisamos ir com outro plano para capturar ele" - pensou Dosu

"*suspiro* parece que vamos ter que esperar mais um pouco para prosseguirmos com o plano" - pensou Kin enjoada

Então todos foram para cima por ordem de Hayate para apenas assistirem a luta. Tsunade passou pelo Naruto e disse para ele tomar muito cuidado e ele disse que está tudo bem. Naruto pediu para Daomaru ficar entre eles, o filhotinho não gostou, mas ele aceitou mesmo assim e então ele lambeu Naruto como se estivesse implorando que tomasse cuidado e foi pego pela Shizune e foram para cima. Jiraiya, Kakashi e Itachi desejaram boa sorte para ele e subiram. Naruto olhou para Minato e Hiruzen e viu ambos eles darem para ele um olhar como se diz 'Boa Sorte' e 'Cuidado', Naruto balançou a cabeça de volta.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi, Kakashi, Gai e Asuma ficaram em distancias um pouco separadas junto com os Genins. Minato, Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu e Danzo ficaram no alto do estágio, onde dá a eles visão mais completa. Todos ao redor ficaram observando de completo interesse na luta que irá ocorrer do tão famoso Naruto. Enquanto ele junto com Kurotsuchi ficaram se encarando um com outro.

* * *

(Com Naruto e Kurotsuchi)

"Heh! vejo que enfim terminaremos nossa batalha mais cedo do que esperava Senju" - disse Kurotsuchi sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Está tudo bem para mim" - disse Naruto apertando seus olhos

Com isso fez Kurotsuchi começar a rir, "Hahahahahaha!"

"Posso saber qual é a graça?" - perguntou Naruto confuso

"Oh, não é nada, eu só estava rindo sobre o quão perfeito isso é. Desde que eu possa enfrentar você na primeira batalha das preliminares, na frente do seu pai, sua avó e de todo mundo aqui. Uma vez que eu derrotar completamente você, todos irão finalmente ver o clã Kamizuro como o clã mais forte do mundo shinobi, assim eu também terminaria onde meu avô começou durante a terceira guerra shinobi!" - disse Kurotsuchi sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Avô?! então... quer dizer... que você... é..." - disse Naruto chocado

" **Isso então faz dela ser!** " - exclamou Kurama chocado

Com isso fez Kurotsuchi dar um sorriso doentio e dizer bem alto para ele e todos ouvirem, "Isso mesmo, eu sou... A NETA DO SANDAIME TSUCHIKAGE ONOKI!"

* * *

(Com os Espectadores)

Isso chocou completamente todos ao redor, não podendo acreditar que Naruto irá lutar contra a neta do atual Tsuchikage de Iwagakure. Minato então pensou chocado e preocupado, " Inferno, A neta de Onoki!"

"Isso vai complicar muito as coisas!" - pensou Hiruzen de preocupado

Tsunade se virou para Jiraiya de raiva exclamando, "Você sabia disso?!"

"Para o inferno eu sabia! eu nem soube que Onoki tivesse uma neta!" - exclamou Jiraiya

"Agora faz sentido! Onoki deve ter enviado ela aqui para matar Naruto, sabendo que não poderíamos fazer nada em caso se ele morresse na luta!" - exclamou Tsunade de muita fúria enquanto agarrava firmemente no parapeito com ambas suas mãos

"Meu Kami..." - disse Shizune preocupada, até Daomaru que ficou ao lado dela ficou gemendo de tão preocupado que estava com seu melhor amigo, assim como o porco Tonton que também estava

"Maldição... de todas as pessoas que estão aqui, Naruto-kun teve que pegar ela..." - pensou Itachi enquanto apertava os olhos para Kurotsuchi

"Naruto irá ter uma hora dura com essa ai" - pensou Kakashi seriamente

"O garoto definitivamente não vai ter que pegar leve com essa garota... se ela é que nem o avô dela" - pensou Asuma enquanto soltava fumaça do cigarro dele

"Certamente o jovem Naruto-kun terá um desafio e tanto com essa ai" - pensou Gai

"Então o Sandaime Tsuchikage mandou a neta dele aqui para lidar com o Senju... isso pode ser beneficial para todos nós" - pensou Baki que é o Jounin sensei de Gaara, Kankuro e Temari

" **Bee... é aquele que é o Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Yoko, parece que ele terá uma longa luta dura contra alguém que é relacionada a um Kage** " - disse Gyuki

"Yo yo! pode apostar que ele irá arrebentar! isso que é ser um Jinchuuriki oh yeah!" - rapou Bee, o que fez Gyuki soltar um suspiro de chatisse

"Então Onoki, você também fez um movimento no garoto" - pensou Danzo apertando seu olhar para Kurotsuchi

"Onoki aproveita a chegada dos exames para então assim mandar a neta dele para poder tirar a vida dele" - pensou Homura apertando seu olhar para Kurotsuchi

"Aquele velho tolo do Onoki não quer parar até que se vingue de nós" - pensou Koharu apertando seu olhar para Kurotsuchi

"Não falhe na sua missão Kurotsuchi..." - pensou o Jounin sensei de Kurotsuchi

"Kukukukuku... isso certamente é uma surpresa inesperada, quem adivinharia que Onoki tinha uma neta e que ela estaria nos exames Chunin. Sem para mencionar que ela e Naruto-kun irão se encarar um contra outro no primeiro round das preliminares" - pensou Orochimaru sorrindo, achando essa partida ser muito interessante e divertida

"Quem diria que o perdedor iria pegar alguém que é também relacionado a um Kage" - pensou Sasuke interessado

"Tenha cuidado Naruto, nunca se sabe do que ela pode ser capaz" - pensou Sakura preocupada

"Não se amolece só porque ela é uma garota Naruto! arrebenta ela!" - exclamou Kiba, o que fez Naruto mandar um sorriso de volta para ele

"Quem diria que isso seria uma batalha entre dois relacionados a Kages" - pensou Shikamaru interessado

"Vai nessa Naruto-kun! você consegue!" - exclamou Ino, o que fez Naruto olhar para ela e sorrir

"Espero que Naruto fique bem" - pensou Choji preocupado

"Mostre a sua grande explosão da juventude Naruto-kun!" - pensou Lee excitado

"Isso será uma partida muito interessante, dois que são de clãs que fundaram vilas" - pensou Neji muito interessado

"Esses dois provam serem formidáveis demais para até eu ter dificuldades de saber qual dos dois pode vencer" - pensou TenTen

"Fique atento Naruto" - pensou Shino preocupado

"Por favor... tenha muito cuidado Naruto-kun" - pensou Hinata preocupada

"É melhor ela não impedir de eu ter o sangue dele" - pensou Gaara apertando seu olhar para Kurotsuchi

"Ora essa... quem diria que ele fosse enfrentar a neta do Tsuchikage" - pensou Kankuro muito interessado

"Espero que o meu loiro bonitão não perca!" - pensou Temari apertando seu olhar para Kurotsuchi

"Parece que Naruto-kun será obrigado a depender da marca para vencer, pois ela deve ser muito forte para ser a neta do Tsuchikage" - pensou Dosu muito interessado

"Pelo menos faça ele sofrer por mim!" - pensou Zaku sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Isso já começa a me interessar" - pensou Kin interessada

"A neta do Tsuchikage... tomara que Naruto saia dessa" - pensou Omoi preocupado, pois ele e Naruto desenvolveram uma amizade

"Ela deve provar ser muito difícil para ele vencer" - pensou Samui

"Vai nessa Naruto-kun!" - exclamou Karui, o que fez Naruto olhar e sorrir para ela

"Faz ele sofrer por mim Kurotsuchi!" - exclamou um colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi

"Honre nossa vila Kurotsuchi!" - exclamou outro colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi, o que fez Kurotsuchi sorrir para sua equipe, enquanto Minato e todos que valorizam muito Naruto, deram a eles olhares de pura raiva

* * *

(Com Naruto e Kurotsuchi)

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate

"Hai" - disse Naruto

"Hai" - disse Kurotsuchi

Com isso Hayate estendeu a mão para cima e depois a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 29**


	30. Chapter 30

**PRIMEIRO ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(Na Torre)

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate

"Hai" - disse Naruto

"Hai" - disse Kurotsuchi

Com isso Hayate estendeu a mão para cima e depois a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

Naruto e Kurotsuchi partiram para cima de um do outro e ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, chutes, bloqueado e desviando um do outro, até que eles colidiram socos e fez eles ficarem afastados de um do outro. Naruto pegou umas shurikens e as atirou até Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi pegou uma kunai e as atirou para fora do seu caminho. Então Naruto mudou a rota das shurikens por causa das cordas de arame amarradas nelas e as mandou até Kurotsuchi que ficou desviando delas por alguns minutos.

Kurotsuchi sacou várias kunais e conseguiu cortar as cordas arame que prendiam as shurikens. Então ela foi para cima de Naruto e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes por alguns minutos. Naruto bloqueou, desviou de todas elas, então ele desviou de um soco se esquivando de lado e socou Kurotsuchi, o que fez ela ir para o ar e parar de pés nos chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto então partiu para cima dela e atacou ela com um conjunto de socos e chutes. Kurotsuchi desviou, bloqueou de todas por alguns minutos, agachou para desviar do chute dele, chutou Naruto pela barriga e isso fez ele ser empurrado que parou alguns centímetros de distancia. Os dois então partiram para cima de um do outro. Naruto atacou Kurotsuchi com um soco na cara dela, Kurotsuchi bloqueou do soco e atacou ele com um chute na barriga, Naruto bloqueou o chute e atacou ela com um chute na cara dela, Kurotsuchi bloqueou o chute e atacou ele com um soco na cara dele, Naruto pegou o soco e a enviou para trás que ficou no ar e depois parou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma enorme bola de fogo que foi indo em direção de Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma enorme bola de água até a bola de fogo de Naruto, quando os ataques se colidiram, resultou num grande vapor quente no ar

O vapor se desfez, Kurotsuchi viu que Naruto havia desaparecido, então rapidamente apareceu por trás dela num flash vermelho e a socou pela cara, o que fez ela ir para frente flutuando no ar. Naruto reapareceu por trás dela num flash vermelho e a chutou pela parte de trás da cabeça dela, o que fez ela ir para frente flutuando no ar. Então Naruto apareceu por baixo dela num flash vermelho e a chutou pela barriga, o que fez ela ir para cima no ar. Naruto então apareceu por trás dela num flash vermelho e a socou pela parte de trás da cabeça dela, o que fez ela começar a cair de barriga no chão.

Isso fez com que todos ficassem fascinados ao terem visto ele usar a lendária técnica de teleportação que era o **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Jutsu do Deus Voador do Trovão) só que percebendo que a diferença é que a cor da teleportação de Naruto é vermelha, pois eles ouviram que do Minato é amarela e que ele usou isso para vencer a terceira guerra ninja, com isso fez com que aqueles como Lee, Neji e Gaara ficassem muito excitados em terem chance de batalhar contra Naruto ao verem que ele carrega o legado do pai dele além do primeiro Hokage. A família e os amigos de Naruto ficaram sorrindo de alegria pelo poder que ele está demonstrando. Os anciãos também ficaram muito fascinados que além de ele carregar o legado do primeiro Hokage, ele também carrega o legado do pai dele, fazendo com que aumentasse mais a vontade deles de quererem que Naruto seja levado ao topo para poder se tornar Hokage, pois eles veem que é um possuidor de grandes poderes. Enquanto Orochimaru ficou apenas lambendo os lábios de pura excitação pelo show de poder que Naruto está mostrando

Naruto foi para baixo e tentou acerta-la com um chute. Kurotsuchi rapidamente se recuperou, agarrou o chute dele, o enviou para o ar enquanto faz um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então enviou múltiplas bolas pequenas de fogo até Naruto

Naruto ficou ainda no ar e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que formou em uma parede de água e bloqueou o ataque de fogo de Kurotsuchi

Naruto desfez o jutsu, caiu de pés no chão, partiu para cima de Kurotsuchi e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kurotsuchi se desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, Kurotsuchi então agarrou um soco dele e o chutou pela barriga, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Kurotsuchi avançou para cima dele e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto desviou e bloqueou de todas elas por alguns minutos, agarrou um chute dela e a chutou pela cara, tendo feito ela ir para o ar que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Liberação de Água: Onda de Água Selvagem)!" que então soltou pela boca, água que se formou em onda grande que ficou percorrendo o solo, Naruto seguiu com mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante)!" que então atirou uma flecha de eletricidade na onda que ficou eletrocutada e indo até Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca até o chão que criou uma parede enorme de terra e bloqueou o ataque de Naruto

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando enquanto esteve em cima da parede de terra, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca até Naruto

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade que quando se colidiu com o jato de terra de Kurotsuchi, venceu o ataque dela e foi indo até ela, Kurotsuchi saltou para fora antes de ser atingida pelo ataque Naruto que então parou no chão

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Punho de Rocha)!" que então as mãos dela se formaram em punhos grandes de terra, então ela patriu para cima de Naruto e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos

Naruto bloqueou e desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, bloqueou um chute e a atacou de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kurotsuchi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, agarrou um chute dele e o chutou pela cara, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Kurotsuchi avançou para cima dele que havia se levantado e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, saltou para cima para evitar de ser chutado entre as pernas e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Reppusho** (Liberação de Vento: Palma Vendaval)!" que então quando bateu suas mãos juntas, liberou uma rajada grande de vento que quando foi até Kurotsuchi, fez ela ir para trás flutuando no ar e bater de costas contra a parede, isso fez ela desfazer seus punhos de rocha

"MISERÁVEL!" - gritou Kurotsuchi de muito ódio que então se levantou, partiu para cima do Naruto e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto bloqueou e desviou deles por alguns minutos, bloqueou o soco dela com seus braços e isso fez ele ser empurrado para trás alguns centímetros de distancia

Kurotsuchi rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Cho Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Super Punho de Rocha)!" que então formou o seu soco direito, um punho gigantesco de pedra que então tentou acertar Naruto

Naruto usou sua super força acrescentada no seu punho, socou contra o soco gigantesco de pedra de Kurotsuchi e isso fez o punho dela rachar e ainda fazer ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou centímetros de distancia. Kurotsuchi se recuperou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)! que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em um formato de dragão que foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mãos exclamando, " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água)!" que então apareceu por trás dele um dragão enorme de água que então a lançou até o ataque de Kurotsuchi, no momento em que os ataques se colidiram, resultou num grande vapor quente no ar, isso impressionou muito todos que Naruto tem capacidade de fazer um jutsu de **Suiton** (Água) avançada sem precisar de água por perto, pois ele apenas pegou da umidade do ar devido as pequenas poças de água que foram causadas pelos canos perfurados e ao suor das pessoas, isso aumentou a ansiedade de pessoas como Gaara, Neji e Lee de quererem enfrentar Naruto por demonstrar ser muito poderoso, enquanto isso fez Orochimaru ficar lambendo seus lábios de excitação

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Rastreamento de Presa da Besta Relâmpago)!" que então apareceu na frente dele, um lobo feito de eletricidade que então partiu para cima dela

Kurotsuchi saltou para todos os lados para desviar do lobo feito de eletricidade por alguns minutos, fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Grande Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma bola de fogo em formato de cabeça de dragão e quando se colidiu com o lobo de eletricidade, resultou numa grande explosão

Naruto viu que Kurotsuchi havia desaparecido e então sentiu algo o pegar pelas pernas e viu Kurotsuchi exclamando, " **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Duplo Suicídio por Decapitação)!" que então arrastou Naruto por baixo da terra e que então ficou de cabeça parecendo por fora

Kurotsuchi saiu da terra, sacou uma kunai do seu porte e disse para ele sorrindo maquiavelicamente, "Ultimas palavras?"

Com isso Naruto deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Só uma... Boom!"

Kurotsuchi arregalou os olhos e então o 'Naruto' explodiu e fez Kurotsuchi ser atirada bem para trás e tendo colidido contra a parede de costas, pois ela foi pega por um **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Explosivo). Naruto apareceu de cabeça saindo do chão e então saltou para fora, pois ele tinha usado o **Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica da Projeção do Peixe Subterrâneo) para se esconder e pegar Kurotsuchi numa armadilha com seu **Bunshin Daibakuha**

Todos ficaram surpresos e impressionados que Naruto havia enganado Kurotsuchi o tempo todo e ter usado o **Bunshin Daibakuha** , até que isso fez tais aqueles como Gaara, Neji e Lee ficarem completamente ansiosos de poderem ter a chance de enfrentar Naruto.

Kurotsuchi se levantou com dificuldade, correu até ele e mirou um soco na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute barriga dela. Kurotsuchi bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute entre as pernas dela. Kurotsuchi saltou e mirou um chute voador nele. Naruto bloqueou o chute e a acertou pela cara dela com um chute, o que fez ela ser atirada para trás e parar no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Míssil Flamejante)!" que então soltou um míssil de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Kurotsuchi que rapidamente se levantou e saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em um dragão enorme que foi indo direto até Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme que ficou bloqueando o dragão de fogo por alguns segundos até então se dissipar

Kurotsuchi desfez a parede enorme de água, avançou para cima de Naruto que também avançou para cima dela e os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, chutes, bloqueando e desviando do outro, até então Kurostsuchi esquivar de lado para desviar de um soco e chutou Naruto pela barriga, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então parou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Sando no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica Sanduíche)!" que então surgiu dois pilares de rocha em ambos lados de Naruto que rapidamente se levantou e saltou para frente para evitar de ser esmagado

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dangan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Rocha)!" que então soltou várias rochas pelas mãos que foram indo direto até Kurotsuchi que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Liberação de Água: Onda de Água Selvagem)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em ondas grandes que ficaram percorrendo o chão e indo direto até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca que surgiu uma parede enorme de terra saindo do chão e bloqueou as ondas

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que ficou em cima da parede de terra e que havia saltado para fora para desviar do ataque

Naruto ficou no ar fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: AkaPansa** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Pantera Vermelha)!" que então surgiu uma enorme pantera vermelha feita de eletricidade que foi indo direto até Kurotsuchi que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar da pantera enorme

Todos ao redor ficaram completamente intrigados com a pantera enorme que Naruto pode criar, percebendo que ele tem também afinidade grande em **Raiton** (Relâmpago), fazendo eles pensarem que existe alguma coisa que Naruto não seria capaz de fazer se ele mostra fazer tantas surpresas inesperadas. Isso até fez aqueles como Gaara, Neji e Lee olharem para isso com uma maior fascinação, cada vez mais aumentar a ansiedade de quererem poder ter chance de batalhar contra Naruto. Enquanto isso fez Orochimaru ficar lambendo seus lábios de pura excitação pelo enorme poder que Naruto está mostrando. Até como os anciãos ficaram de olhos arregalados de pura fascinação, fazendo eles aumentarem ainda mais a prioridade deles de quererem que Naruto chegasse até o topo e ter chances de seguir os passos dos ancestrais para se tornar Hokage, pois nunca pensaram que ele tivesse afinidade grande em **Raiton**.

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até a pantera enorme que causou uma grande explosão ao ter se colidido com ela

Kurotsuchi viu que Naruto havia desaparecido depois da explosão, então ela olhou em volta e foi surpreendida quando ele surgiu na frente dela num flash vermelho e a socou pela cara, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então soltou corredeiras de água espiral pelas mãos que foram indo direto até Kurotsuchi que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Clones da Sombra)!" que então criou seis clones que avançaram para cima de Kurotsuchi e atacaram ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes

Kurotsuchi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, até acertando cada um deles até então todos os clones terem desaparecido e Naruto mirou um soco na cara dela. Kurotsuchi agarrou o soco e socou ele pela cara, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então soltou múltiplas bolas pequenas de fogo que foram indo direto até Naruto que ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Shinku Taigyoku** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Esfera de Vácuo)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de ar cortante pela boca que foi indo direto até Kurotsuchi que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Punho de Rocha)!" que então suas duas mãos se formaram em punhos grandes de pedra que então ela avançou para cima de Naruto e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos

Naruto ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou pelo pulso de Kurotsuchi e chutou ela pela cara, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Retsudo Tensho** (Liberação de Terra: Torneamento da Palma Rasgadora de Terra)!" que então o chão começou a tremer e várias rochas grandes começaram a sair para fora e irem direto até Kurotsuchi que rapidamente se levantou e saltou para cima para desviar do ataque

Kurotsuchi ficou no ar fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Grande Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola de fogo em formato de dragão pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água pela boca que foi indo direto até a bola de fogo e que causou um grande vapor quente no ar ao ter se colidido com ela

Naruto viu que Kurotsuchi havia desaparecido e então detectou ela que rapidamente se virou e bloqueou um soco mirado por trás dele e então Naruto atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kurotsuchi ficou por alguns minutos desviando e bloqueando de todas elas, então ela agachou para desviar de um chute e chutou ele pela barriga, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão.

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Shinkugyoku** (Liberação de Vento: Esfera de Vácuo)!" que então soltou várias esferas compridas de ar cortante que ao ter perfurado Kurotsuchi, ela havia utilizado o **Kawirami** (Substituição) como foi vista o tronco de arvore no chão

Naruto sentiu ela por trás que então se agachou para desviar de um soco e chutou pelo queixo dela, fazendo Kurotsuchi ser atirada para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Renkudan** (Liberação de Vento: Bala de Ar Perfuradora)!" que então tomou uma profunda respiração e soltou uma bola enorme e comprida de ar cortante pela boca que foi indo direto até Kurotsuchi que se levantou e rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Todos ficaram completamente intrigados que Naruto pode até ter afinidade grande em **Futon** (Vento), percebendo que muitas coisas que eles viram nele, fazem todos pensarem que Naruto fosse capaz de fazer o que ninguém poderia fazer, que é ter afinidade em todos os elementos mesmo para um mero Genin. Até aqueles como Gaara, Neji e Lee ficaram completamente fascinados com o show espetacular de força que Naruto está mostrando, o que faz com que deixa eles ainda mais excitados para terem uma luta marcante com ele. Enquanto a família e os amigos de Naruto ficaram observando ele com sorrisos no rosto, orgulhosos pelo esforço e dedicação que ele mostra em querer mostrar toda a sua força para vencer. Os anciãos ficaram de olhos arregalados de pura fascinação de outro grande exemplo de força que Naruto mostra, fazendo eles perceberem que ele mostra ter afinidade em todos os elementos como nenhum ser humano mostra ter capacidade de ter, assim faz com que eles se perguntam entre eles mesmos se existe algo que Naruto não fosse capaz de fazer, como ele mostra ter muitos poderes. Enquanto Orochimaru ficou sorrindo enquanto lambeia seus lábios, pois muita coisa que ele vê do Naruto faz ele se excitar ainda mais de querer ter ele.

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goen no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Chama)!" que então soltou um jato enorme de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Daitoppa** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Destruição)!" que então soltou uma rajada de vento devastadora pela boca que foi indo direto até ela

Kurotsuchi fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku** (Liberação de Fogo: Grande Aniquilação do Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que criou uma parede enorme de fogo e quando colidiu contra a rajada de vento, fez a parede de fogo aumentar ainda mais e foi até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinchu** (Liberação de Água: Formação do Pilar de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em um pilar enorme protetiva de água e quando o ataque de fogo de Kurotsuchi se colidiu com o jutsu de água de Naruto, resultou num vapor gigantesca que bloqueou o estágio inteiro.

Isso fez todos não serem capazes de ver tudo que está acontecendo, mas ficarem falando um com outro sobre que batalha incrível eles estão vendo. Durante alguns minutos, o vapor se evaporou e mostrou ambos Naruto e Kurotsuchi parados olhando um para outro. Kurotsuchi falou, "Você é mesmo difícil de lidar não é Senju?"

Com isso Naruto deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Hai, isso é devido aos meus anos de treinamento, portanto precisa mais do que isso para me vencer"

"Ah é?! então vê se pode com isso!" - exclamou Kurotsuchi que então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica do Clone de Rocha)!" que então surgiu dez clones de pedra ao lado dela e todos partiram para cima do Naruto e atacaram ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes

Naruto passou alguns minutos bloqueando, desviando de todos os clones, até acertando cada um deles até que sobraram apenas cinco clones que pularam para trás e fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão enquanto exclamavam ao mesmo tempo, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltaram seis jatos de fogo até Naruto

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca até o chão e surgiu uma parede de terra que bloqueou todos os jatos de fogo

Os clones junto com Kurotsuchi saltaram para cima de Naruto que estava em cima da parede enorme de terra. Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Daitoppa** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Destruição)!" que então soltou uma rajada de vento pela boca que assoprou Kurotsuchi junto com seus clones e todos se colidiram contra o teto acima, os clones de Kurotsuchi se dissolveram em pedra enquanto Kurotsuchi estava ainda caindo, mas havia se recuperado e caiu de pés no chão

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryukatsu** (Liberação de Terra: Divisão do Fluxo de Terra)!" que quando bateu suas mãos juntas, fez a muralha de terra se rachar ao meio, forçando Naruto abandonar ela saltando para baixo

Naruto caiu até Kurotsuchi e tentou acerta-la na cara com um soco. Kurotsuchi bloqueou o soco e tentou acerta-lo na barriga com um soco. Naruto bloqueou o soco e tentou acerta-la na barriga com um chute. Kurotsuchi bloqueou o chute e tentou acerta-lo na cara dele com um chute. Naruto bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dela. Kurotsuchi esquivou de lado para evitar o soco e o chutou pelo peito, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Kurotsuchi avançou para cima de Naruto e mirou um chute na cara dele. Naruto agarrou o chute e a enviou para trás, o que fez ela ficar no ar.

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma jato de água que foi indo direto até Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi ficou no ar e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou pela boca, um jato de terra que quando se colidiu com o jato de água, passou por ela e foi indo direto até Naruto que quando se colidiu com ele, ele se explodiu em fumaça e mostrou que ele havia utilizado o **Kawirami** quando viu o tronco de árvore no chão

Kurotsuchi olhou em volta para saber onde ele estava e foi surpreendida pelo Naruto que apareceu por trás dela num flash vermelho e a socou pela cara, isso a fez ir para o ar e então cair de lado no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto então avançou para cima dela e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kurotsuchi ficou por alguns minutos desviando e bloqueando de todas elas, então ela agarrou um chute e chutou ele pela cara, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo) que então soltou pela boca, uma grande bola de fogo até ela

Kurotsuchi se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma bola grande de água que quando se colidiu com a bola de fogo, criou um vapor no ar

Durante alguns minutos, o vapor se desfez e Kurotsuchi viu que Naruto havia desaparecido, então ele rapidamente apareceu por frente dela e a socou pela cara, o que fez ela ser atirada para frente flutuando no ar. Naruto então apareceu por trás dela e a chutou pela parte de trás da cabeça, o que fez ela ir para frente. Então Naruto apareceu na frente, a chutou pelo queixo e a fez ser atirada para cima.

Naruto apareceu acima dela fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Fudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Vento: Técnica do Projétil de Vento)!" que então soltou pela boca um jato de vento que assoprou Kurotsuchi que a fez parar no chão, mas Kurotsuchi conseguiu se recuperar e caiu de pés

Então ela fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Haisekishou** (Liberação de Fogo: Pilha Ardente de Cinzas)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma nuvem de fumaça que cobriu Naruto que esteve no ar, Kurotsuchi então clicou os dentes e a fumaça causou numa grande explosão

"Hahahaha! esse é o seu fim!" - exclamou Kurotsuchi sorrindo grandemente

"É ISSO AI KUROTSUCHI!" - gritou um colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi

"VITÓRIA!" - gritou outro colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi

"NARU-CHAN/NARUTO-KUN!" - gritaram Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Ino e Karui ao mesmo tempo de enorme preocupação

Mas Kurotsuchi ficou de olhos arregalados quando viu um tronco de árvore que caiu no chão, mostrando que Naruto havia feito **Kawirami** mais uma vez, isso enfureceu ela e os colegas de equipe de Kurotsuchi. Já isso aliviou os outros ao verem que Naruto não teve sua vida acabada. Kurotsuchi olhou em volta e foi surpreendida por Naruto que surgiu na frente dela num flash vermelho a deu um chute na cara e que a fez ser atirada para trás alguns centímetros de distancia.

Kurotsuchi se recuperou, fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, "MALDITO! **Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica de Liberação do Som do Dragão de Chama)!" que então soltou pela boca, múltiplas bolas de fogo em formato de cabeça de dragão e foram direto até Naruto

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Baku Suishoha** (Liberação de Água: Explosão de Água da Colisão de Onda)!" que então soltou água pela boca que a formou numa enorme onda, bloqueou todas as bolas de fogo como se fosse escudo e foi indo direto até Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryu Joheki** (Liberação de Terra: Muralha do Estilo Terra)!" que então ao bater suas mãos no chão, criou uma muralha enorme e comprida de terra que bloqueou a onda gigantesca de água como se fosse escudo, isso fez com que o estágio inteiro ficasse coberto de água

Naruto ficou sobre a água, viu que Kurotsuchi ficou em cima da muralha enorme de terra, fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suigadan** (Liberação de Água: Projétil da Presa de Água)!" que então saiu da água, massas liquidas rotativas indo direto até Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi saltou da muralha enorme de terra, ficou por alguns minutos se desviando de todas elas e então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água)!" que então apareceu por trás dela saindo da água, um dragão enorme de água que então foi indo direto até Naruto e ficou destruindo todas as massas liquidas ao longo do caminho

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Daikodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Grande Projétil de Tubarão)!" que então apareceu por trás dele, um tubarão enorme feito de água que então foi em direção do dragão de água, no momento em que os ataques se colidiram, eles ficaram por alguns minutos batalhando um contra outro, tendo momentos em que um vença o outro, até que no final eles se explodiram e desfizeram em água

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Tubarão de Água)!" que então surgiu na frente dela, um grande tubarão de água que foi indo até Naruto

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Sando no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica Sanduíche)!" que então criou duas formações rochosas saindo rapidamente do chão que então esmagou o tubarão de água antes que chegasse nele

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então saiu das mãos de Naruto, corredeiras de água espiral indo até Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi saltou para o outro lado para evitar o ataque que atingiu a parede por trás dela, então ela fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante pela boca indo até Naruto

Naruto saltou para outro lado para evitar o ataque, mas Kurotsuchi mexeu sua cabeça enquanto executava o ataque e quando acertou Naruto, ele se reverteu em água, tendo mostrado que era um **Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu** (Jutsu Clone de Água). Kurotsuchi olhou em volta e foi surpreendida por Naruto que apareceu na frente dela num flash vermelho e a socou na cara que a fez ser atirada para trás que então se recuperou e ficou de pés na água.

Naruto avançou para cima dela e a atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kurotsuchi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando, agarrou um soco e ficou chutando duas vezes pela cara, duas pelo peito e uma pela barriga que o fez ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés na água alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Kage Bunshin Jutsu** (Jutsu Clones da Sombra)!" que então apareceu dez clones ao lado dele que então avançaram para cima de Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi desviou, bloqueou de todas elas e ficou acertando cada um deles por alguns minutos, até quando sobrou apenas cinco clones que então eles junto com Naruto saltaram para trás e fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, " **Katon: Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Míssil Flamejante)!" que então soltaram pela boca, cinco misseis de fogo até Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica de Esconder-se Como uma Toupeira)!" que então se afundou no chão para evitar ser atingida que então os misseis de fogo acertaram a parede por trás dela

Naruto deu um sorrisinho ao saber onde ela etá, então ele junto com seus clones chutaram o solo com sua super força e o terreno ficou se tremendo rigorosamente até que resultou em uma explosão grande que até forçou a água e Kurotsuchi voarem para o ar. Naruto e seus clones foram para cima dela no ar e atacaram ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes.

Isso fez todos ficarem ainda mais fascinados e interessados ao verem que ele também carrega a força monstruosa da Tsunade, fazendo todos perceberem que Naruto é mesmo um possuidor de enormes poderes, pois muita coisa que eles viram nele faz com que eles pensassem que não haveria nada que faltasse para ele aprender, isso fez tais aqueles como Lee, Neji e Gaara ficarem olhando para o maior exemplo da força descomunal de Naruto com pura fascinação e não deixando de ficarem completamente excitados de quererem poder batalhar com ele. Isso fez os amigos e a família de Naruto sorrirem de felicidade e orgulho pelo outro grande exemplo de força ele está mostrando. Os anciãos ficaram de olhos arregalados de pura fascinação ao verem que ele também carrega o legado da lendária Sannin Tsunade, pois eles sabem o quão seria crucial seria se Naruto reinasse Konoha pelo grande armazenamento de poderes que ele possui e que manteria Konoha em estado de pura salvação. Enquanto Orochimaru ficou sorrindo grandemente enquanto lambeia seus lábios de pura excitação de que Naruto mais mostra que o deixa ainda mais obcecado de querer ele.

Kurotsuchi havia se recuperado no ar, desviou e bloqueou de todas elas e até fez cada clone desaparecer por alguns minutos, até que então ela tentou socar Naruto na cara. Naruto agarrou o soco dela e a enviou para baixo que então ela caiu de pés na água. Kurotsuchi rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goen no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Chama)!" que então soltou pela boca, um jato enorme de chamas indo até Naruto que esteve no ar

Naruto fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica da Grande Cachoeira)!" que então apareceu por trás de Naruto, uma onda enorme de água girando em forma de vórtice e a mandou até o ataque de Kurotsuchi, no momento em que os ataques se colidiram, a enorme vórtice extinguiu as chamas, foi até Kurotsuchi, acertou ela com força total e fez ela se colidir contra a parede

Kurotsuchi se levantou com muita dificuldade e olhou para ele com um olhar de puro ódio enquanto exclamava, "Não pense que vencerá aqui Senju! pois está na hora de mostrar minha carta da manga!"

Então ela fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, "MORRA! **Yoton: Shakugaryugan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Técnica Riacho de Rocha Escaldante)!" que então soltou pela boca, várias rochas escaldantes até Naruto

Isso chocou todos que ela tinha o kekkei genkai de liberação **Yoton** (Lava), Naruto ficou de olhos arregalados enquanto pensava, "Ela tem o kekkei genkai **Yoton**! inacreditável!"

Naruto então ficou por alguns minutos se desviando das rochas até quando ele fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudama** (Liberação de Madeira: Bola de Madeira)!" que então soltou bolas de madeira que ficou lutando contra as rochas por alguns minutos, até que resultou numa explosão e isso fez eles serem empurrados para trás

Kurotsuchi se recuperou depois de ter sido atirada para trás, então ela ficou de pés água fazendo mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Yodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Técnica do Progétil de Lava)!" que então soltou um jato de lava pela boca que foi até Naruto

Naruto parou de pés na água e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira)!" que então soltou raízes pela boca indo contra a lava de Kurotsuchi, no momento em que eles se colidira, ficaram por alguns minutos lutando um contra o outro, tendo momentos em que um vencesse o outro, até quando resultou numa explosão

Quando a fumaça de desfez, Kurotsuchi fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Gomumari** (Liberação de Lava: Bolas de Borracha)!" que então soltou pela boca várias bolas de borracha indo até Naruto

Naruto ficou saltando por todos os lados, se desviando por alguns segundos que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** (Liberação de Madeira: Natividade de um Mar de Árvores)! que então sugiu várias arvores saindo do solo que e cercaram Kurotsuchi com elas, Naruto seguiu com mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando " **Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hotei)!" que então sugiu uma mão gigante saindo do chão que ficou caindo onde Kurotsuchi estava e então quando se colidiu com as arvores, resultou numa grande explosão

Todos ao redor ficaram completamente intrigados com o poder **Mokuton** (Madeira) de Naruto. Danzo, Homura e Koharu ficaram observando de puro interesse e fascinação no grande poder de Naruto, como acham muito preciosa e crucial para assegurar a total segurança da vila e como eles adorariam muito que ele seguiria os grandes passos de Hashirama Senju para se tornar Hokage e então fazer Konoha se manter totalmente em pé mais uma vez, é por isso que eles querem garantir aquele que eles e todos de Konoha o veem como o príncipe, seja levado até o topo. Enquanto aqueles como Gaara, Neji e Lee ficaram completamente intrigados e fascinados com o poder de Naruto que isso da a eles pura vontade de terem um desafio marcante com ele. Orochimaru continuou sorrindo grandemente enquanto lambeia os lábios de pura excitação do exemplo de poder que mais chama atenção dele. Os colegas de equipe de Kurotsuchi ficaram muito preocupados se ela havia morrido.

Quando a fumaça se dissipou, Naruto viu que Kurotsuchi estava cercada em uma bola feita de borracha, ela ficou dando um sorrisinho e disse quando dissipou a bola de borracha, "Heh! nada afeta a minha bola de borracha Senju! não pense que me venceria!"

"É o que veremos!" - exclamou Naruto com um sorrisinho que então fez um selo de mão de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante)!" que então o corpo todo dele ficou cercado de estacas de madeira, o que intrigou todos ao redor, Naruto então pegou duas estacas e as atirou até Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi desviou das estacas saltando para o outro lado. Naruto então atirou várias estacas como projéteis até Kurotsuchi que ficou desviando delas por alguns minutos. Kurotsuchi então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Gomuheki** (Liberação de Lava: Parede de Borracha)!" que então soltou pela boca, um liquido amarelo que quando se pôs no chão, criou uma parede que bloqueou todas as estacas atiradas

Ambos Naruto e Kurotsuchi dissiparam seus ataques e fizeram um único selo de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, " **Mokuton: Kenmoku no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Punho de Madeira)! **Yoton: Kenyo no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Punho de Lava)!" que então apareceram em suas mãos, punhos grandes feitos de madeira e lava, Naruto e Kurotsuchi partiram para cima um do outro e quando colidiram seus socos, resultou numa explosão que os fez serem atirados para trás que pararam centímetros de distancia de um do outro

Naruto e Kurotsuchi ficaram de pés na água depois de terem se recuperado, avançaram para cima um do outro e ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos, chutes, se desviando e bloqueando um do outro. Até quando Kurotsuchi se agachou para desviar do chute e o chutou pela cara, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de pés na água. Kurotsuchi avançou para cima de Naruto e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Naruto ficou alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, até quando Naruto agarrou um chute dela, a chutou duas vezes na barriga, duas pela cara e mais uma pela barriga que então fez ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou de pés na água alguns centímetros de distancia.

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica da Grande Floresta)!" que então seu braço direito se formou em ramos pontudos e foram indo direto até Kurotsuchi que ficou saltando por todos os lados para desviar de todas elas por alguns minutos

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Técnica da Aparição Fusionada)!" que então soltou lava pela boca que foi atirada para cima no ar espalhada em uma planilha grande e fina e então começou a cair em direção de Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu um escudo grande com uma cabeça de dragão no meio e ficou bloqueando a planilha por alguns segundos até então se dissipar

Kurotsuchi ficou entre os dentes ao ver que o ataque dela não havia funcionado enquanto pensava, "Droga! ele realmente é osso duro de roer! tenho que pensar em alguma coisa! não posso perder aqui quando meu avô está contando comigo para me encarregar nessa honra!"

Naruto desfez o escudo e fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica do Clone de Madeira)!" que então criou oito clones de madeira que avançaram para cima de Kurotsuchi e atacaram ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes

Kurotsuchi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, até acertando cada clone de vez até então todos eles se dissiparem e restar o verdadeiro Naruto que mirou um chute na cara dela. Kurotscuhi agarrou o chute e o enviou para cima enquanto faz um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Yodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Técnica do Progétil de Lava)!" que então soltou um jato de lava pela boca que ao ter acertado Naruto, ele se desfez em madeira, tendo mostrado que era um **Moku Bunshin** (Clone de Madeira).

Kurotsuchi olhou em volta e ouviu ele exclamando por trás dela, " **Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Progétil de Madeira)!" que então soltou um jato de raízes pela boca que foram indo direto até Kurotsuchi que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Kenyo no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Punho de Lava)!" que então formou dois punhos grandes de lava pelas mãos, avançou para cima de Naruto e o atacou com uma barragem de socos

Naruto ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou o pulso dela e deu um chute na cara dela, fazendo Kurotsuchi ser atirada para trás que então ficou na água alguns centímetros de distancia. Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokudama** (Liberação de Madeira: Bola de Madeira)!" que então soltou múltiplas bolas de madeira pela boca que foram indo direto até Kurotsuchi que desfez os socos e ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas por alguns minutos

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Shakugaryugan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Técnica Riacho de Rocha Escaldante)!" que então soltou múltiplas rochas escaldantes pela boca que foram indo direto até Naruto que ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas por alguns minutos

Naruto então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)!" que então surgiu um dragão enorme feito de madeira que foi indo direto até Kurotsuchi que ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar do dragão por alguns minutos

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Yotatsumaki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Tornado de Lava)!" que então surgiu um tornado enorme feito de lava que derreteu o dragão de madeira e foi indo direto até Naruto

Naruto rapidamente fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu um escudo grande de madeira com uma cabeça de dragão que ficou bloqueando o tornado de lava por alguns minutos até se dissipar

Naruto desfez o escudo e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Kenmoku no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Punho de Madeira) que então formou dois punhos grandes feito de madeira pelas mãos que então avançou para cima de Kurotsuchi e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos

Kurotsuchi ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, então ela saltou para desviar de um soco e deu um chute voador pela cara dele, fazendo Naruto ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Yoryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Dragão de Lava)!" que então surgiu um dragão enorme feito de lava que foi indo direto até Naruto que rapidamente se levantou e ficou saltando para todos os lados para desviar do dragão de lava por alguns minutos

Naruto então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hobi)!" que então surgiu um escudo grande de madeira que ficou bloqueando o dragão de lava por alguns segundos que então se desfez

Naruto desfez o escudo e fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Cortante)!" que então surgiu varias estacas de madeira pelo corpo inteiro dele, então ele atirou varias estacas até Kurotsuchi que ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para desviar de todas elas

Kurotsuchi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Técnica de Congelamento de Cal)!" que então soltou um jato de cálcio pela boca que havia prendido Naruto na água, então Kurotsuchi fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, "Desta vez você não escapa! **Yoton: Yodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Técnica do Progétil de Lava)!" que então soltou um jato de lava pela boca que foi indo direto até Naruto que ao ter atingido ele, ele havia se desfeito em madeira, tendo mostrado que era um **Moku Bunshin**.

Isso fez todos aliviados que Naruto conseguiu sair dessa com um bom plano de confundir Kurotsuchi com um **Moku Bunshin**. Pois tais aqueles como Tsunade, Minato, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Shizune, Itachi, Kakashi e todos os amigos de Naruto soltaram suspiros de alivio por ele não ter tido seu fim. Por outro lado fez a equipe de Kurotsuchi ficar muito furiosa de ela mais uma vez não ter conseguido se livrar logo dele. Kurotsuchi ficou entre os dentes enquanto olhava em volta pensando, "Inferno! o que leva para eu poder conseguir acabar logo com ele?! como eu conseguirei cumprir minha missão?! esse Senju é mesmo um casca grossa! eu deveria ter muito cuidado com ele! pois ele não é do tipo que deveria subestimar!"

Então Naruto surgiu rapidamente surgiu na frente dela num flash vermelho e socou ela pela cara, fazendo Kurotsuchi ser atirada para trás que então ficou na água alguns centímetros de distancia.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! EU MATO VOCEEEEEEEEEE!" - gritou Kurotsuchi de muito ódio e fúria que então se levantou fazendo um selo de mão exclamando, " **Yoton Chakura Modo** (Modo de Chakra de Liberação de Lava)!" que então o corpo inteiro dela ficou encasacado de lava, isso até fez a água ao redor se dissolver por causa da alta temperatura que ela liberou, ela então partiu para cima de Naruto e tentou acerta-lo com uma barragem de socos e chutes, tentando queimar ele vivo

Naruto se desviou de todas elas enquanto pensava ao mesmo tempo, "Agora isso complica as coisas! não posso encostar um dedo nela, se não eu me derreto! e nem mesmo posso deixar ela me encostar!"

" **Então você tem que acabar com ela apenas executando jutsus, mas pense bem antes de executar Naruto!** " - alertou Kurama

"Hai!" - exclamou Naruto que então saltou para o ar fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Madeira: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)!" que então apareceu por trás dele saindo do chão, um dragão enorme de madeira que então ele a mandou até Kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Yoton: Yoryu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Lava: Dragão de Lava)!" que então apareceu por trás dela, um dragão enorme de lava e a mandou até o dragão de madeira de Naruto, no momento em que os dois se colidiram, eles ficaram por alguns minutos batalhando um contra o outro, tendo momentos em que um vencesse o outro, até que no final resultou numa grande explosão e isso resultou ambos Naruto e Kurotsuchi serem empurrados para trás flutuando no ar e parando centímetros de distancia de um do outro.

Todos ficaram absolutamente intrigados com a feroz batalha que está ocorrendo entre dois dominadores de kekkei genkais, ninguém havia tirado seus olhos em nenhum momento na batalha espetacular dos dois.

Naruto então teve uma ideia enquanto pensava, "Espere! se eu fizesse isso...", então ele fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Domu** (Liberação de Terra: Lança de Terra)!" que então o corpo todo dele ficou todo escurecido, da cara até os pés

" **Boa ideia Naruto! com o Doton: Domu,** **seu corpo todo fica tão duro quanto diamante! nem mesmo um ataque Raiton** **pode afetar ela!** " - disse Kurama feliz que Naruto veio com essa ideia, assim como Minato, Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Bee e todos os amigos de Naruto ficaram felizes com a ideia genial dele de se proteger do manto de lava de Kurotsuchi

Mas Kurotsuchi sorriu maquiavelicamente enquanto dizia, "Isso não vai adiantar..."

Então Kurotsuchi avançou para cima de Naruto e tentou acerta-lo com um soco. Naruto havia bloqueado o soco e isso fez ele ser empurrado para trás, mas então ele ficou horrorizado ao ver que a parte onde ele foi acertado, criou um buraco na armadura dele que apareceu a pele do braço dele. Naruto então disse para Kurotsuchi horrorizado, "Como?!"

"Heh! o **Doton: Domu** serve sim para aguentar qualquer tipo de ataque físico, qualquer jutsu e até a principal fraqueza dele que é o **Raiton** , mas ele não serve para técnicas altamente poderosas como kekkei genkais, portanto não há escapatória para você!" - disse Kurotsuchi sorrindo maquiavelicamente

"Droga! o que eu faço agora?! eu não posso perder aqui! eu não posso perder minha chance de conquistar meu sonho!" - pensou Naruto tenso enquanto desfaz seu jutsu, sabendo que não ia ajudar ele, mas depois disso, a marca da maldição do pescoço dele começou a se materializar no corpo dele

" **Não faça isso Naruto! não deixe a marca de controlar!** " - exclamou Kurama

Isso até preocupou aqueles como Minato, Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Itachi, Kakashi, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino,e Sakura que sabem que ele tinha a marca de Orochimaru, que estava se espalhando pelo corpo dele. Enquanto aqueles como Neji, Gaara, Lee, Dosu, Zaku e Kin ficaram curiosos em ver como ele vencerá Kurotsuchi com a marca. Já teve aqueles que não sabem, ficaram se perguntando o que são as marcas que estão se espalhando. E Orochimaru que ficou completamente excitado enquanto lambeia seus lábios em querer ver como ele se sairá com a marca que ele havia dado para ele.

"Não! eu não... vou deixar... você... me CONTROLAR!" - pensou Naruto que então as marcas voltaram para dentro do pescoço dele e isso fez aqueles que ficaram preocupados, soltarem suspiros de alegria que ele não deixou a marca dominar ele

Naruto havia se recuperado e viu Kurotsuchi indo até ele ainda encasacada de lava que então ela tentou acerta-lo com um soco. Naruto havia desaparecido num flash vermelho e ficou centímetros atrás dela. Kurotsuchi então olhou para ele e disse, "O que foi?! está com medo?! pois eu estou apenas começando! você não pode fazer um dano em mim! aceite seu destino SENJU!"

Então Kurotsuchi criou uma aura vermelha em volta dela e fez a área em volta começar a ficar quente e todos ficarem suando em bicas. Kurotsuchi então correu rapidamente até Naruto e tentou soca-lo com um soco totalmente em chamas. Mas o que aconteceu chocou todos ao redor... Naruto havia segurado o soco dela, para muito o horror de Kurotsuchi e viu que ele estava encasacado de chakra vermelho, tendo uma cara animalistica, orelhas e uma cauda que representa ser de uma raposa. Aqueles que sabem que Naruto é um Jinchuuriki, sabem que ele ativou o chakra da Kyuubi, enquanto outros ficaram se perguntando que tipo de poder ele tem depois de estarem sentindo um chakra monstruosamente poderosa.

"Valeu Kurama, eu nem tinha pensado nisso" - disse Naruto dando um sorrisinho

" **Heh! eu nem tinha também parado para pensar também! mas fica claro que com meu chakra pode fazer você suportar qualquer tipo de ataque** " - disse Kurama com um sorrisinho

"COMO?!"- gritou Kurotsuchi horrorizada

"Simples eu sou... o Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Yoko(A Raposa das Nove Caudas)!" - exclamou Naruto

Isso fez aqueles que não sabem, que são Lee, Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, Gai, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Baki, Omoi, Samui, Karui, Dosu, Zaku, Kin e Orochimaru ficarem de olhos arregalados de plena surpresa ao ouvirem que ele carrega a raposa demoníaca dentro dele. Aqueles que já sabem disso, ficarem sorrindo de ele já vai por um fim nisso ao entrar no modo Biju. Isso fez Lee, Neji, Gaara ficarem ainda mais ansiosos em lutarem contra Naruto. Isso fez Orochimaru ficar lambendo seus lábios, vendo Naruto como o recipiente mais perfeito que ele nunca teve na vida, porque quando ele o ter, teria também o poder das nove caudas para ele.

"NANI?!" - gritou Kurotsuchi chocada

"TOMA!" - gritou Naruto que então socou Kurotsuchi pela barriga, isso fez ela voar para trás centímetros de distancia e parar de costas contra a parede, só que isso resultou ter criado uma enorme cratera

Kurotsuchi ficou completamente fraca, teve seu manto dissipado e caiu no chão desmaiada. Naruto também desativou seu manto e ficou sorrindo ao ver o corpo dela no chão, ele então disse para si mesmo, "Acabou"

Hayate foi até Kurotsuchi para verificar e viu que ela não se mexia, que estava apagada, então Hayate olhou para Naruto e disse a ele e a todo mundo, "*Tosse* o vencedor... é Naruto Senju!"

* * *

(Com os Espectadores)

"É isso ai Filho!" - pensou Minato sorrindo grandemente, tentando controlar sua ânsia de parabenizar ele, pois como Hokage, ele não pode demonstrar favoritismo

"Bom trabalho Naruto-kun" - pensou Hiruzen sorrindo

"Parabéns meu jovem" - pensou Danzo sorrindo

"Muito bem, futuro rei de Konoha" - pensou Homura sorrindo

"Você foi muito bom, jovem Naruto" - pensou Koharu sorrindo

"YOSH!" - gritou Tsunade de pura alegria

"Valeu gaki!" - exclamou Jiraiya de pura alegria

"É ISSO AI NARU-CHAN!" - gritou Shizune de pura alegria que até fez Daomaru saltar para baixo, correu até Naruto e começou a lamber ele de pura alegria ao ter visto ele ganhar, claro que isso fez ele começar a rir

"Mandou bem outoto" - pensou Kakashi orgulhoso

"VALEU NARUTO!" - gritou Sakura de pura alegria

"VOCE FOI DEZ NARUTO!" - gritou Kiba de pura alegria o que recebeu um latido de Akamaru concordando com ele

"Nada mal... perdedor" - pensou Sasuke com um sorrisinho

"Muito bom trabalho Naruto-kun" - pensou Itachi muito orgulhoso

"VOCE CONSEGUIU NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Hinata apaixonadamente

"Parabéns amigo" - pensou Shino orgulhoso

"Que batalha! ele foi esplendido" - pensou Asuma sorrindo

"VOCE FOI INCRIVEL NARUTO!" - gritou Choji de pura alegria

"ESSE É O MEU LINDO NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Ino apaixonadamente com corações no olhos, o que fez Hinata, Temari e Karui olharem para ela com olhares de muita raiva

"Sabia que você conseguiria Naruto" - pensou Shikamaru sorrindo

"YOSH! AS CHAMAS DA JUVENTUDE BRILHAM CALOROSAMENTE NO NARUTO-KUN! - gritou Gai animado

"TEM TODA A RAZÃO GAI-SENSEI! ESSE SIM É QUE É O MEU ETERNO RIVAL! SE EU BATALHAR COM ELE... SERIA A MAIOR BATALHA DE TODAS QUE NUNCA TIVE! POIS AS CHAMAS DA JUVENTUDE DELE SÃO PURAMENTE CALOROSAS!" - gritou Lee de pura alegria enquanto ficava extremamente ansioso para batalhar contra Naruto

"ISSO É MARAVILHOSO LEE! NÃO SABE O QUANTO ME ORGULHA QUE VOCE TEM O TÃO JUVENTOSO NARUTO-KUN COMO ETERNO RIVAL!" - gritou Gai completamente emocionado

"ISSO ME DEIXA MUITO FELIZ EM OUVIR ISSO GAI-SENSEI!" - gritou Lee completamente emocionado

"LEE!" - gritou Gai emocionado

"GAI-SENSEI!" - gritou Lee emocionado

"LEE!" - gritou Gai emocionado

"GAI-SENSEI!" - gritou Lee emocionado que então ele e Gai se abraçaram e ficaram chorando nos ombros de um do outro

Até fez Kakashi que esteve ouvindo tudo ficou horrorizado que Naruto tem alguém que é tão idêntico ao Gai como um eterno rival, isso fez ele olhar para Naruto com cara de muita simpatia enquanto pensava, "Naruto... você não sabe que a pior coisa que existe na vida... é ter um eterno rival"

"Que batalha feroz! ele foi incrível!" - pensou TenTen sorrindo intrigada enquanto ficava com uma gota anime na cabeça ao ver Lee e Gai fazendo esse ato ridículo de novo

"O destino sempre manterá você em pé Senju, você foi destinado a sempre vencer desde quando você nasceu, por isso quando eu poder batalhar contra você... seria uma batalha épica e eletrizante para mim e para a historia de Konoha" - pensou Neji completamente ansioso em batalhar com Naruto

"Isso irá complicar muito as coisas! não pudemos tira-lo do nosso caminho!" - pensou Baki tenso

"Caramba! eu nem penso em ter que lutar contra ele! ele é pior que o Gaara!" - pensou Kankuro nervoso

"Você deu um maior show bonitão!" - pensou Temari sorrindo apaixonadamente

"SIM! ELE É AQUELE QUE IRÁ ME SENTIR COMPLETAMENTE VIVO KAA-CHAN!" - pensou Gaara mostrando um grande sorriso assustador

"YO! YO! VALEU AE! VOCE ARREPIOU OH YEAH!" - rapou Bee animado

"Já estava começando a me preocupar se ele não vencesse, e é muito impressionante que ele venceu mesmo estando em problemas" - pensou Omoi sorrindo

"Isso foi uma batalha e tanto" - pensou Samui sorrindo

"PARABENS NARUTO-KUN!" - gritou Karui apaixonadamente com corações nos olhos

"KUKUKUKUKU! SIM! ELE É UM ESPECIE ALTAMENTE PERFEITO PARA MIM!" - pensou Orochimaru sorrindo grandemente enquanto lambeia seus lábios

"Ele acabou vencendo sem utilizar a marca!" - pensou Dosu chocado

"Ele é perigoso demais! retiro que eu disse sobre querer me vingar!" - pensou Zaku apavorado

"Ele é muito forte! não só tem o **Mokuton** , mas também é portador da Kyuubi!" - pensou Kin chocada

"MALDIÇÃO!" - pensou o jounin de Kurotsuchi furioso

"INFERNO!" - gritou o colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi furioso

"DIABOS!" - gritou outro colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi furioso

Naruto foi para cima junto com seu cachorro e foi andando direto até seus amigos que quando chegou lá, foi parabenizado por cada um deles.

"ESTOU TÃO ORGULHOSA DE VOCE NARU-CHAN!" - gritou Tsunade puramente feliz enquanto o abraçava fortemente e ficava sufocando ele, isso até fez Kakashi, Jiraiya e Kiba ficarem morrendo de inveja da posição em que Naruto estava enquanto os outros ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças

"Hime... ele não está respirando" - disse Jiraiya que então Tsunade percebe que ela está sufocando ele outra vez e então soltou ele sorrindo de vergonha

Naruto recuperou o ar e então foi parabenizado pelos outros.

"Você foi demais gaki!" - exclamou Jiraiya passando a mão pelo cabelo dele

"Valeu ero-jichan" - disse Naruto sorrindo vergonhosamente

"Parabéns Naru-chan!" - exclamou Shizune abraçando Naruto

"Arigato Shizune-neechan" - disse Naruto abraçando-a de volta

Quando eles deixaram de se abraçar, Itachi passou a mão pelo cabelo de Naruto dizendo enquanto sorria, "Você foi ótimo Naruto-kun"

"Arigato Itachi-sensei" - disse Naruto sorrindo de vergonha

"Parabéns Naruto!" - exclamou Kiba sorrindo e estendendo seu punho para Naruto

"Valeu Kiba!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo e batendo socos com ele

"Você foi dez Naruto!" - exclamou Choji sorrindo

"Arigato Choji!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo

"Bom trabalho Naruto" - disse Shikamaru sorrindo e estendendo seu soco para Naruto

"Valeu Shikamaru" - disse Naruto sorrindo e batendo socos com ele

"Você foi incrível Naruto!" - exclamou Sakura sorrindo

"Arigato Sakura-chan!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo

"Nada mal perdedor" - disse Sasuke com um sorrisinho

"Valeu Sasuke" - disse Naruto com um sorrisinho

"Você foi muito bom Naruto" - disse Shino sorrindo

"Arigato Shino" - disse Naruto sorrindo

Hinata e Ino ficaram agarradas nos braços de Naruto enquanto falavam apaixonadamente ao mesmo tempo, "VOCE FOI O MÁXIMO NARUTO-KUN!"

"Arigato Hinata-chan... Ino-chan..." - disse Naruto sorrindo de vergonha, e então isso resultou nas duas garotas começarem a disputar mais uma vez uma contra a outra e ficarem puxando os braços de Naruto, muito para a vergonha dele e os outros ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças, enquanto Kurama ficava rindo.

"Hihihihihi! esse garoto tem a sorte dos Kamis!" - exclamou Jiraiya sorrindo grandemente ao ver o afilhado dele sendo disputado pelas garotas, então sacou seu caderno e começou a escrever para suas historias pervetidas

Mas isso fez Tsunade ficar com uma marca de irritação anime na cabeça e então socou Jiraiya pela cara que o fez bater de cara contra a parede enquanto gritava de pura raiva, "MEU NETO NÃO SERÁ VITIMA DAS SUAS HISTORIAS SUJAS SEU TARADO!"

Isso fez todos ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças, não entendendo porque o lendário Sannin Jiraiya receberia uma surra da lendária Sannin Tsunade, pois ninguém além de Naruto sabe que Jiraiya é um pervetido.

Os médicos ninjas levaram a desmaiada Kurotsuchi até o hospital, carregando ela por uma cama hospitalar. Enquanto Naruto ficava ainda sendo disputado mais uma vez pelas garotas, ele foi recebido pela equipe de Kumo que foram até ele para parabenizar ele, Karui rapidamente abraçou Naruto para parabenizar ele, o que resultou ambas Ino e Hinata começarem a brigar com ela de tão furiosas que estavam que ela se apoderou do amado delas. Naruto viu que era o Jinchuurki de Hachibi e ficou feliz em finalmente encontra-lo. Mas isso fez Sasuke e Kiba ficarem furiosos de se encontrarem com os tais que os encheram de pancadas.

"Yo yo! parabéns Naruto! você foi dez!" - rapou Bee

Naruto ficou de cara boba pelo jeito que ele fala, mas ele sorriu e disse, "Arigato, eu tive sorte em vence-la, se não fosse pelo meu manto Bijuu"

"Então você era o tempo todo um Jinchuuriki não é?" - mexeu Omoi com um sorrisinho

Com isso fez Naruto passar a mão por trás da cabeça e disse, "Desculpa, eu temia que vocês me veriam como monstro ou algo assim"

"Nós não temos nada contra Jinchuurikis, sabemos que eles são seres humanos que nem nós" - assegurou Samui sorrindo

"Verdade?!" - perguntou Naruto surpreso

"Lógico, e a principio, o nosso sensei aqui também é um Jinchuuriki" - disse Omoi apontando para Bee

"Hai! eu sou um Jinchuuriki! sendo você um, faz de nós sermos manos! me de um soco aqui!" - rapou Bee estendendo seu soco para Naruto

Naruto sorriu e colidiu socos com ele e então ele se encontrou dentro da mente dele e de Bee.

* * *

(Dentro da Mente de Naruto e Bee)

Naruto e Kurama olharam em volta e podiam ver que na frente deles, estava o Gyuki junto com Bee que estava em cima dele. Naruto sorriu ao finalmente se encontrar com uma das Bijuus. Então ele exclamou, "Ohayo! eu sou Naruto Senju!"

Com isso surpreendeu Gyuki que ele foi gentil com ele, então ele disse, " **Nossa... não é a toa que um humano fosse social com Bijuus, mesmo sendo um Jinchuuriki** "

"Isso prova que ele é dez oh yeah!" - rapou Bee

" **Faz muito tempo que não nos vimos Gyuki** " - disse Kurama dando um sorrisinho

" **Eu digo o mesmo Kurama, você não mudou nada, mas é impressionante que você está agindo socialmente** **assim, mesmo estando dentro desse garoto e ainda solto do seu selo** " - disse Gyuki surpreso

" **Bem digamos que eu me sinto agora muito bem com esse humano** " - disse Kurama, o que fez Gyuki arregalar os olhos de plena surpresa

" **Sério mesmo?! você se sente bem com esse humano?!** \- perguntou Gyuki surpreso, o que fez Kurama balançar a cabeça confirmando ele

"Kurama é meu amigo! sempre esteve do meu lado desde que nasci!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo

Isso fez Gyuki ficar ainda mais surpreso, pois é uma enorme raridade para alguém considerar uma Bijuu como amigo. Bee ficou rapando de alegria, "É isso ai yo! Naruto fala certo! Bijuus e humanos podem ser manos! yo!"

" **Ele é especial Gyuki, ele é também aquele que Hagomoro-jiji** **nos disse antes de morrer** " - disse Kurama sorrindo

Com isso surpreendeu ainda mais Gyuki enquanto pensava olhando para Naruto, " **Essa criança... será ele o tal que você disse?!** " então Gyuki olhou para Kurama perguntando de pleno choque, " **Kurama... é mesmo ele... o tal?** "

" **Hai... ele é a criança da** **profecia** " - assegurou Kurama sorrindo

Isso fez Gyuki parar de respirar por um segundo, não conseguindo encontrar palavras de tão chocado que estava. Bee enquanto isso ficou rapando, "Qual foi Gyuki yo?"

" **Não é nada Bee... é que... meu criador nos disse antes de morrer que um dia iria aparecer uma pessoa que faria milagres acontecerem no mundo, acho que eu já te contei isso antes?** " - perguntou Gyuki

"Hai mano! é sobre a criança da profecia! esse garoto é aquele yo? - rapou Bee perguntando

" **Hai... parece que enfim o momento que todos nós esperávamos... havia chegado** " - disse Gyuki

Com isso fez Bee sorrir que a tal criança que é destinada a aparecer um dia no mundo, que iria acabar com a maré de ódio que existe ao redor e fazer coisas maravilhosas acontecerem... seria o garoto na frente dele. Então Bee rapou de alegria, "Yo yo! é isso ae! chegou o grande mano que fará todas as pessoas, nós Jinchuurikis e Bijuus estarem juntos nessa e melhorarmos o mundo oh YEAH!"

Com isso fez Naruto, Kurama e Gyuki ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças por ele ser esquisito nos rapes. Até quando Kurama decidiu ir sério em algo que o pertuba, " **Gyuki... eu me encontrei com Shukaku antes, mas ele não ficou convencido que Naruto fosse a criança da profecia** "

Com isso chamou a atenção dos três sobre a Bijuu Shukaku e do seu Jinchuuriki. Gyuki então disse, " **Quem sabe se nós não falarmos com ele juntos, pode ser que o convença disso?** "

"Eu posso até ajudar nisso! eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu não só melhoraria o mundo, mas ajudar todos vocês, portanto se Shukaku está sofrendo, eu quero muito ajudar!" - insistiu Naruto, o que fez Gyuki e Bee sorrirem e fazer suas crenças aumentarem ainda mais sobre Naruto de verdade ser a criança da profecia

Kurama soltou um suspiro e disse, " **Infelizmente... não acho que será possível convencer a ele, ele tem um ódio ainda mais mortal dos humanos, talvez maior que o meu e de todos nós, ele não irá aceitar ouvir que Naruto fosse a criança da** **profecia** "

"Não há outro jeito para isso Kurama yo?" - rapou Bee perguntando

" **É o que parece, mas o que mais me preocupa é... que ele planeja se soltar do seu Jinchuuriki e então causar morte e destruição** " - disse Kurama seriamente

Com isso deixou eles todos perplexos ao ouvirem isso, até quando Gyuki disse, " **Shukaku sempre foi teimoso, mas agora ele está fazendo a teimosia dele chegar a uma fase perigosa, quando acha que ele planeja se soltar Kurama?** "

" **Ele disse que seria mais cedo que nós esperávamos, talvez não passe de uma semana ou um mês** " - disse Kurama

"Será possível que ele se solta no meio dos exames?" - perguntou Naruto preocupado

" **Bem... é possível que sim Naruto** " - disse Kurama

"Assim não é nada legal yo! temos que fazer alguma coisa Bakayaro Konoyaro!" - rapou Bee

" **Só podemos parar ele se um de nós lutássemos contra ele e impedir que ele se solte** " - sugeriu Gyuki

"Eu tenho a liberação de **Mokuton** , pode ser bastante útil para poder acalmar ele, se no caso eu enfrentar Gaara no meio dos exames, então Shukaku estiver a ponto de se libertar, eu uso meus ataques para para-lo" - sugeriu Naruto

" **Ótima ideia Naruto, enquanto isso um de nós tem que ficar de olho nele, para garantir que fiquemos por dentro quando ele se libertar, se por acaso de vir bem antes** " - disse Kurama

"Deixe conosco Yo! teremos ele na nossa cola Bakayaro Konoyaro!" - rapou Bee

" **Bee está certo, até quando essa criança vir a ter chance de enfrentar o Jinchuuriki de Shukaku nas finais do exame, eu e Bee ficaremos de olho nele** " - assegurou Gyuki

"Bem acho que chegou a hora da gente voltar não é?" - perguntou Naruto

"Hai mano! vamos nessa yo!" - rapou Bee

"Foi muito bom conhecer você Gyuki!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo

" **Também foi muito bom conhecer você Naruto, espero que você um dia ajude completamente todos nós, estivemos esperando todos esses anos para sua gloriosa chegada** " - disse Gyuki sorrindo

Com isso Naruto balançou a cabeça sorrindo e dizendo, "Hai, eu não sei porque eu sou a tal dessa 'Criança da Profecia' e nem pedi para ser isso, mas eu sei que a coisa mais certa a fazer, é criar um mundo onde todos vivessem eternamente felizes, vocês todos fazem parte desse mundo, portanto eu lutarei até meu ultimo suspiro até que vocês também sejam eternamente felizes"

Isso emocionou ambos Kurama e Gyuki, Bee ficou sorrindo de orgulho dele. Até que Gyuki se virou até Kurama sorrindo e dizendo, " **Você estava certo Kurama... essa criança é mesmo especial** "

" **Heh! e eu tenho muita sorte que tenho ele como meu Jinchuuriki! isso prova que a vida me ama muito por eu ser demais!** " - gabou Kurama, o que fez todos ficarem com caras bobas e gotas anime nas cabeças

" **E eu estava certo que você não mudou nada, sendo metido como sempre** " - disse Gyuki com uma cara boba e gota anime na cabeça

" **Humph! ora! eu sempre vencia todas as nossas partidas quando éramos crianças!** " - disse Kurama chateado e de braços cruzados

Com isso Gyuki deu um sorrisinho e disse, " **Mentira... quase todas, porque eu te ganhava nas partidas de quedas de braço!** "

Com isso fez Kurama arregalar os olhos e ambos Naruto e Bee rirem, Kuram então exclamou de raiva, " **Porque você sempre vivia trapaceando, me cegando com tinta!** "

 **"Bem... tem vezes que você também trapaceava, você disse que nos jogos valia trapacear... então eu passei a trapacear... justo não?** " - mexeu Gyuki com um sorrisinho

Isso fez Kurama estufar suas bochechas de irritado e fazer Naruto e Bee rirem. Naruto adorou a emoção jovial que percorre nesse lugar, emoções fortes e confortantes. Bee então saltou de cima de Gyuki, foi até Naruto e estendeu seu punho para ele bater, Naruto então bateu e tudo ao redor ficou se desfazendo, como eles estavam voltando para o mundo real.

" **Cuide bem dele Kurama** " - disse Gyuki sorrindo enquanto se desfaz

" **Hai... protegerei ele com minha própria vida** " - assegurou Kurama sorrindo enquanto se desfaz

* * *

(Mundo Real)

Naruto e Bee tiveram sua consciência de volta ao voltarem para o mundo real e ouviram por trás deles que era ambos Kiba e Omoi que estavam brigando e que Kiba estava sendo segurado por Sakura

"O que?! vai encarar?!" - questionou Kiba de raiva

"Então venha cachorro!" - debochou Omoi com um sorrisinho

"Kiba! se acalme!" - exclamou Sakura enquanto segurava Kiba

"Me solta Sakura! ele vai pagar por ter me dado uma surra na floresta!" - exclamou Kiba de raiva

"Heh! te venci porque você é um fraco... você acha que é o cachorrão... mas você não passa apenas de um filhotinho fofo" - zombou Omoi

"NANIIIIIIIII?!" - gritou Kiba furioso que então conseguiu se soltar da Sakura e tentou ir para cima de Omoi que também foi para cima de Kiba, mas Naruto apareceu na frente deles segurando os socos deles

"Por favor! não façam isso!" - implorou Naruto

"Me solte Naruto! ele vai pagar pelo que fez comigo! primeiro foi na floresta e agora ter me insultado!" - exclamou Kiba de raiva

"É bom me soltar Naruto... quem sabe eu não dou uma liçãozinha para esse cachorro e faze-lo ver onde se encaixa!" - disse Omoi

Naruto sabia da situação que ocorreu para a equipe sete quando eles foram emboscados pela equipe de Kumo, Kiba apontou para Naruto os tais ninjas quem humilhou eles na floresta e isso surpreendeu Naruto. Com o Sasuke, o Naruto não teve problemas de convence-lo a enfrentar eles apenas nos exames, mas com Kiba deu trabalho para ele acalmar ele para que não começasse uma briga com eles.

Então Naruto soltou um suspiro e disse, "Olhem... não seria melhor vocês acertarem isso tudo quando vocês lutarem lá em baixo?"

Com isso chamou a atenção dos dois e para a sorte do Naruto, eles deixaram de brigar e então Kiba disse com um sorrisinho, "Tem razão Naruto! assim eu faço ele ter uma derrota humilhante na frente de todos!"

"Também concordo com você, eu mostrarei para todos aqui quem é o verdadeiro cão de briga por aqui!" - disse Omoi com um sorrisinho

Isso fez os colegas e os senseis de ambos Kiba e Omoi soltarem suspiros de chatice, sabendo que as coisas não vão acabar bem se eles vir a se enfrentarem um ao outro.

"Naru-chan sabe mesmo apartar uma briga" - disse Shizune sorrindo

"Esse é o dom que ele tem Shizune e esse dom vai ajuda-lo a conquistar o sonho dele" - disse Tsunade sorrindo orgulhosa do seu neto

"Com certeza... Naruto nos surpreende em várias maneiras" - disse Jiraiya concordando com Tsunade

"É por isso que eu tenho muito orgulho de ter ele como meu aprendiz" - disse Itachi sorrindo

Minato, Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura e Koharo até ficaram vendo tudo de cima quando Naruto apartou uma briga entre Kiba e Omoi. Hiruzen então disse para Minato sorrindo, "Naruto-kun não para de nos surpreender em várias maneiras, como apartar uma briga"

"Hai... eu tenho muito orgulho do meu filho" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Tenho certeza que Kushina ficaria orgulhosa quando visse ele Hokage-sama" - disse Homura sorrindo

"Tem muitas coisas nele que tornar seu filho especial" - disse Koharu sorrindo

"Hai... não importa se ele fosse talentoso ou não... eu teria muito orgulho dele mesmo assim" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Ele tem estruturas de um bom líder, qualificações necessárias para ser um ótimo Chunin" - disse Danzo sorrindo

É claro que isso fez ambos Hiruzen e Minato apertarem seus olhares para ele, pois tem muitas coisas que faz eles não gostarem de Danzo, o mais forte de todos foi quando ele insistia para ter Naruto como seu aprendiz desde quando ele frequentava a academia e quando foi descoberto que ele tinha o **Mokuton**.

Minato disfarçou seu desgosto de Danzo e disse com um sorriso falso, "Hai... ele sem duvida fará Konoha ter orgulho de ter um Chunin como ele"

"Ele será um Chunin exemplar e com sentimentos" - disse Hiruzen para Danzo com a palavra 'Sentimentos' num tom bastante sério, pois ele sabe também da tal ROOT que é dada por ninjas que agem como robôs sem sentimentos e que apenas seguem ordem sem nenhum questionamento

É claro que isso fez Danzo apertar seu olhar para Hiruzen, ele sempre achou que a bondade extrema de ambos Hiruzen e Minato significariam na queda de Konoha, é por isso que Danzo sempre quis ser Hokage para então torna-la numa vila altamente poderosa, fazer métodos extremos para ter ninjas muito bem treinados e comportados que não questionem ordem nenhuma, esse é a visão de uma Konoha que Danzo queria e acha que os métodos de Minato e Hiruzen arruinarão tudo isso.

"Pense no que quiser Hiruzen, mas saiba que é muito importante que ele continue indo para frente, para seguir os passos dos falecidos primeiros Hokages" - disse Danzo seriamente

"Eu sei muito bem que é importante que ele continue em frente, pois a vila precisa mesmo de pessoas como ele, mas ele seguirá os passos corretos que Hashirama-sensei e Tobirama-sensei tiveram, eles cuidavam dessa vila por meio de amor e amizade, tudo que gera a vontade de fogo, esses passos que você diz são inaceitáveis, pois não é isso que eles queriam para Konoha, Tobirama-sensei ficaria muito decepcionado com você" - disse Hiruzen seriamente

Isso fez Danzo apertar ainda mais seu olhar e dizer, "Eu penso muito por Konoha, você sempre deixa seus sentimentos tomarem posse de você e isso leva a fraqueza, o maior exemplo de todos foi quando você deixou Orochimaru ir, e como consequência, ele acabou virando o shinobi mais procurado do mundo e ter marcado o jovem Naruto"

Minato, Homura e Koharu não estão gostando da tensão que ocorre entre os velhos amigos, mas por sorte, isso tudo foi interrompido quando Hayate chamou a atenção de todos ao redor, "Bem nós vamos para *tosse* a segunda partida"

Então todos prestaram atenção no leitor que então mostrou, 'KIBA INUZUKA VS OMOI'

Isso fez ambos Kiba e Omoi darem um sorrisinho e pensarem ao mesmo tempo, "Hora do show!"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 30**


	31. Chapter 31

**SEGUNDO ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(A Torre)

Kiba e Omoi estavam se encarando um ao outro esperando Hayate dar a chamada.

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate

"Claro! não é Akamaru?" - exclamou Kiba que até Akamaru latiu como se tivesse concordado

"Estou pronto!" - exclamou Omoi

"Então... COMEÇEM!" - disse Hayate gritando no final

Kiba foi direto até Omoi e o atacou com uma barragem de arranhões. Omoi desviou de todas por alguns minutos, desviou de um arranhão mexendo a cabeça de lado, chutou Kiba pela barriga, isso fez ele ser empurrado para trás alguns centímetros de distancia, então ele avançou até Kiba e tentou acertar a cara dele com um soco. Kiba bloqueou o soco e tentou acertar a cara dele com um chute. Omoi bloqueou o chute e tentou acertar a barriga dele com um chute. Kiba agarrou o chute e acertou na cara dele com um chute, fazendo Omoi ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Akamaru avançou para cima de Omoi que se levantou e tentou morde-lo. Omoi se esquivou de lado e chutou o cachorro pelas costas, o que fez ele voar para trás que então caiu no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Isso enfureceu Kiba que então correu até Omoi e atacou ele com uma barragem de arranhões. Omoi se desviou de todas elas, agarrou ambas as mãos pelos pulsos dele e o deu uma cabeçada, o que fez Kiba ser empurrado para trás alguns centímetros de distancia.

"MALDITO!" - gritou Kiba que então exclamou, " **Tsuga** (Presa Passando)!" que então ele começou a girar em uma velocidade feroz em direção de Omoi

Omoi passou saltou para outro lado para evitar o ataque, mas viu que continua indo até ele, então ele fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca até o chão que então surgiu uma parede grande de terra, Kiba ficou batalhando contra a parede por alguns minutos, mas ele cancelou o ataque por ser uma parede muito poderosa

Kiba então foi até Akamaru que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Jujin Bunshin** (Clone da Besta Humana)!" que então Akamaru se transformou numa cópia exata de Kiba

Omoi ficou em cima da parede de terra, fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade até ambos Kiba e Akamaru

Kiba e Akamaru saltaram para evitar o ataque. Kiba então exclamou, " **Gatsuga** (Presa Sobre Presa)!" que então ambos ele e Akamaru giraram em alta velocidade até Omoi

Omoi saltou de cima da muralha de terra e ficou por alguns minutos saltando por todos os lados para evitar os giros, até quando ele fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Daitoppa** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Destruição)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma rajada de vento devastadora que quando colidiu com ambos Kiba e Akamaru, fez eles serem assoprados para trás que então fez eles colidirem-se com a parede

Kiba e Akamaru se levantaram, partiram para cima de Omoi e o atacaram com uma barragem de garradas e chutes. Omoi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, bloqueou dois chutes com ambos braços e atacou eles de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kiba e Akamaru ficaram por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, Akamaru então agarrou um chute e Kiba o socou pela cara, fazendo Omoi ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distância no chão.

Kiba fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Omoi

Resultou numa grande explosão no momento em que se colidiu com ele, e no final mostrou que ele havia usado o **Kawirami** (Substituição) como foi vista o tronco de árvore no chão. Kiba e Akamaru olharam em volta, e foram surpreendidos por Omoi que apareceu por trás deles e socou eles pela cara, o que fez ambos Kiba e Akamaru serem atirados para trás flutuando no ar que então pararam no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Kiba e Akamaru se levantaram, partiram para cima de Omoi e o atacaram com uma barragem de arranhões e chutes. Omoi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, bloqueou duas garradas batendo pelos pulsos deles e os atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kiba e Akamaru ficaram por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então Kiba agarrou um soco e Akamaru chutou ele pela barriga, fazendo Omoi ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Kiba e Akamaru avançaram para cima dele que havia se levantado e o atacaram com uma barragem de garradas e chutes. Omoi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, ele pegou dois chutes de Kiba e Akamaru e os chutou pela cara, fazendo Kiba e Akamaru serem atirados para trás que então ficaram no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Então Kiba fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Shikyaku no Jutsu** (Técnica das Quatro Pernas)!" que então ele e Akamaru ficaram cercados uma aura e então ficaram de mãos e pés no chão como animais

Eles então partiram em uma velocidade assustadora e atacaram Omoi com uma barragem de arranhões e chutes. Omoi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas sem problemas, bloqueou dois chutes deles e os atacou de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kiba e Akamaru ficaram por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então eles agarraram dois socos e o socaram na cara, fazendo Omoi ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão. Kiba e Akamaru avançaram para cima dele que havia se levantado e miraram duas garradas na cara dele. Omoi segurou as mãos de ambos Kiba e Akamaru e o chutou pela cara deles que os fez caírem no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Eles então se levantaram e correram em alta velocidade em direções opostas, Kiba tentou acertar Omoi pela frente e Akamaru tentou acertar Omoi para trás.

Omoi agarrou Akamaru por trás e o jogou até Kiba antes que seja acertado por ele, o que fez os dois rolarem para frente e estando no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Omoi avançou para cima deles que rapidamente se levantaram e atacou eles com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kiba e Akamaru ficaram por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ambos se agacharam para evitarem dois socos e então ambos chutaram pelo queixo dele com dois chutes, fazendo Omoi ser atirado para o ar que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Kiba e Akamaru avançaram para cima dele que havia se levantado e atacaram Omoi com uma barragem de garradas e chutes. Omoi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, saltou para evitar dois chutes mirados entre as pernas dele e acertou ambos Kiba e Akamaru com dois chutes voadores, fazendo eles serem atirados para trás que então ficaram no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Então eles se levantaram, deram as mãos e começaram a girar em forma de rolo enquanto Kiba exclamava, " **Gatenga** (Presa Giratória de Presa)!" que então foram direto até Omoi

Omoi saltou para o outro lado para evitar o rolo, mas viu que continua vindo e então ficou por alguns minutos saltando para todos os lados para evitar o rolo giratório. Ele então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Rastreamento de Presa da Besta Relâmpago)!" que então criou um tigre feito de eletricidade que então foi direto até o rolo giratório de Kiba e Akamaru, quando se colidiu com eles, resultou numa grande explosão de eletricidade que até fez ambos Kiba e Akamaru estarem no ar e então caírem de costas no chão centímetros de distancia.

Kiba e Akamaru tiveram dificuldades de se levantar, mas então eles se levantaram, partiram para cima de Omoi e Kiba mirou um chute na barriga dele. Omoi bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Kiba bloqueou o soco e Akamaru tentou acertar na cara dele com um chute. Omoi bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na barriga dele. Akamaru bloqueou o soco e Kiba mirou um chute no peito dele. Omoi bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Kiba bloqueou o soco e Akamaru mirou uma garrada na cara dele. Omoi bloqueou a garrada e mirou um chute no peito dele. Akamaru bloqueou o chute e Kiba tentou acertar na cara dele com um chute. Omoi bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Kiba bloqueou o soco e Akamaru mirou uma garrada na cara dele. Omoi bloqueou a garrada e mirou um soco nele. Akamaru agarrou o soco e Kiba acertou na cara dele com um chute, fazendo Omoi ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Kiba e Akamaru mais uma vez foram para cima de Omoi que se levantou e Kiba mirou uma garrada na cara dele. Omoi bloqueou a garrada e mirou um chute na cara dele. Kiba bloqueou o chute e Akamaru mirou um chute no peito dele. Omoi bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Akamaru bloqueou o soco e Kiba mirou uma garrada na barriga dele. Omoi bloqueou a garrada e mirou um soco no peito dele. Kiba bloqueou o soco e Akamaru mirou uma garrada na cara dele. Omoi bloqueou a garrada e mirou um chute no peito dele. Akamaru bloqueou o chute e Kiba mirou um chute na cara dele. Omoi pegou o chute de Kiba e o acertou pela cara com um chute, o que fez ele ser atirado pelo ar que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Akamaru mirou uma garrada na cara dele. Omoi agarrou a mão pelo pulso dele e o socou pela cara que o fez parar no chão alguns centímetros de distancia perto do Kiba.

Kiba e Akamaru se levantaram e juntos fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão enquanto Kiba exclamava, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Omoi, Akamaru então executou o **Futon: Daitoppa** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Destruição) que então soltou uma rajada de vento devastadora pela boca que então quando se fundiu com a enorme bola de fogo, criou uma onda enorme de chamas que foi indo até Omoi.

No momento em que atingiu Omoi, a onda se distinguiu e mostrou que Omoi havia feito o **Kawirami** mais uma vez, como viram o tronco de árvore no chão. Kiba e Akamaru olharam em volta procurando por ele, enquanto Kiba pensava, "Esse baka é muito esperto em ter usado **Kawirami**! o que devemos fazer para pega-lo?!"

Omoi surpreendeu eles saindo do chão por trás deles e os chutou pelas partes de trás das cabeças deles e que fez eles serem atirados para frente que então ficaram no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Omoi avançou para cima deles que haviam se levantado e atacou eles com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kiba e Akamaru ficaram por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, agarraram os socos de Omoi e acertaram na cara e na barriga dele com chutes, fazendo Omoi ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Kiba e Akamaru então fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão enquanto Kiba exclamava, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)! e Akamaru fez o **Futon: Fudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Vento: Técnica do Projétil de Vento) que então ambos atiraram jatos de fogo e vento pelas bocas que se juntaram e criaram uma versão enorme do jato de fogo que foi indo direto até Omoi

Omoi se levantou e rapidamente saltou pelo lado para evitar o ataque e foi surpreendido por Kiba que apareceu por trás dele e tentou acerta-lo com um chute. Omoi rapidamente se virou, bloqueou o chute e foi surpreendido por Akamaru que apareceu atrás dele e tentou acerta-lo com uma garrada. Omoi se virou e bloqueou a garrada batendo pelo pulso dele. Kiba tentou dar uma garrada nas costas de Omoi. Omoi se virou e bloqueou a garrada batendo pelo pulso dele. Akamaru tentou acerta-lo pelas costas dele com um chute. Omoi se virou e bloqueou o chute. Kiba tentou acerta-lo pelas costas dele com um chute. Omoi se virou e bloqueou o chute. Akamaru tentou acertar pelas costas dele com uma garrada. Omoi se virou e bloqueou a garrada batendo pelo pulso dele. Kiba tentou acerta-lo nas pernas dele com um chute. Omoi pulou e quando parou no chão, Akamaru tentou acerta-lo na cara dele com um chute. Omoi agarrou o chute de Akamaru e o mandou para trás até Kiba, que os fez serem atirados para trás e ficarem no chão a centímetros de distancia.

Kiba e Akamaru se recuperaram, se levantaram e partiram mais uma vez para cima de Omoi e atacaram ele com uma barragem de garradas e chutes. Omoi ficou alguns minutos desviando e bloqueando de todas elas. Kiba tentou acerta-lo com uma garrada na cara dele e Akamaru saltou para cima de Omoi e tentou ataca-lo com um chute voador. Omoi bloqueou a garrada de Kiba batendo no pulso dele e bloqueou o chute de Akamaru que então parou no outro lado. Kiba e Akamaru atacaram Omoi com garradas e chutes em direções opostas. Omoi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando, desviando de todas elas virando de cada lado para impedir de ser acertado, então ele agarrou os chutes de Kiba e Akamaru e os mandou para frente que então caíram de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Omoi então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica Clone da Sombra)!" que então criou um clone relâmpago ao lado dele, então juntos avançaram para cima de Kiba e Akamaru que então atacaram eles com uma barragem de socos e chutes

Kiba e Akamaru ficaram alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando, então Akamaru agarrou o soco do clone de Omoi e tentou acerta-lo com um chute. O clone de Omoi agarrou o chute de Akamaru e o chutou pela barriga com um chute, isso fez ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés no chão. Kiba tentou acertar Omoi com uma garrada. Omoi se esquivou de lado, acertou Kiba pela barriga dele com um soco e então acertou ele pela cara com um chute que o fez ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Ambos Omoi e o clone de Omoi fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltaram pelas bocas, jatos de eletricidade até ambos Kiba e Akamaru

Kiba e Akamaru se levantaram rapidamente e saltaram para outro lado para evitar o ataque, então Kiba fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de fogo que foi direto até ambos Omoi e o clone dele

Omoi e seu clone fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltaram lama pela boca que caiu no chão, criaram uma parede enorme de terra que é uma versão expandida pela combinação dos dois

Kiba e Akamaru viram que Omoi e seu clone estavam em cima da parede enorme, então eles começaram a girar em alta velocidade enquanto Kiba exclamava, " **Gatsuga** (Presa Sobre Presa)!" que então foram indo direto até Omoi e seu clone

O clone de Omoi saltou da parede de terra e quando se colidiu com os ataques de Kiba e Akamaru, resultou numa grande explosão de eletricidade que fez até Kiba e Akamaru caírem no chão eletrocutados. Omoi fez a parede voltar para o solo que o fez voltar para o chão. Kiba e Akamaru se recuperaram e partiram para cima de Omoi atacando ele com uma barragem de garradas e chutes. Omoi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele bloqueou duas garradas batendo pelos pulsos deles e atacou eles de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kiba e Akamaru ficaram por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, Kiba então agarrou um chute e Akamaru chutou pela cara dele, fazendo Omoi ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Kiba e Akamaru correram até Omoi que havia se levantado e atacaram ele com uma barragem de garradas e chutes. Omoi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou pelos pulsos deles e então ele chutou ambos Kiba e Akamaru pelas caras e fez eles serem atirados para o ar que então ficaram centímetros de distancia no chão.

Omoi avançou para cima deles que haviam se levantado e atacou eles com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kiba e Akamaru ficaram por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então saltaram para evitar de serem atingidos pelas pernas com um chute e eles deram dois chutes voadores na cara de Omoi que foi atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Kiba e Akamaru correram em direções opostas e então atacaram Omoi que havia se levantado. Kiba mirou uma garrada pelas costas dele. Omoi rapidamente se virou e bloqueou a garrada. Akamaru mirou um chute nas costas dele. Omoi rapidamente se virou e bloqueou o chute. Kiba mirou um chute nas costas dele. Omoi rapidamente se virou e bloqueou o chute. Akamaru mirou uma garrada nas costas dele. Omoi rapidamente se virou e bloqueou a garrada. Kiba mirou uma garrada nas costas dele. Omoi rapidamente se virou e bloqueou a garrada dele. Akamaru mirou um chute entre as pernas dele. Omoi pulou para desviar. Kiba tentou acerta-lo na cara com um chute depois que ele voltou para o chão. Omoi rapidamente se virou e bloqueou o chute. Akamaru mirou uma garrada nas costas dele. Omoi rapidamente se virou, agarrou o pulso dele e então atirou ele até Kiba que então eles foram atirados para trás que então ficaram alguns centímetros no chão.

Kiba e Akamaru se levantaram e juntos giraram enquanto Kiba exclamava, " **Gatsuga** (Presa Sobre Presa)!" que então foram direto até Omoi que ficou apenas parado onde estava. Kiba e Akamaru ficaram girando ao redor dele por alguns minutos, mas então quando pararam, eles viram que ele havia utilizado o **Kawirami** , como haviam visto o tronco de árvore no chão quando atingiram ele

Kiba e Akamaru sentiram ele por cima deles exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Kiba e Akamaru que apenas saltaram de lado para evitar de serem atingidos

Kiba e Akamaru fizeram juntos um conjunto de selos de mão enquanto Kiba exclamava, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" e Akamaru executou o **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma) que então soltaram duas bolas enormes de água e fogo pelas bocas que foram indo direto até Omoi que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar de ser atingido

Omoi então foi surpreendido por Kiba que apareceu por trás dele e ficou segurando ele enquanto exclamava para Akamaru, "Agora Akamaru!"

Então Akamaru foi correndo até Omoi que quando acertou nele com uma garrada, ele explodiu em eletricidade, mostrando que era um **Raiton: Kage Bunshin** , tendo feito ambos Kiba e Akamaru serem atirados para trás que então ficaram juntos no chão. Omoi então surgiu na frente deles alguns centímetros de distancia

Kiba e Akamaru depois de alguns segundos se recuperaram, se levantaram e começaram a girar em forma de rolo enquanto Kiba exclamava, " **Gatenga** (Presa Giratória de Presa)!" que então foram direto até Omoi e que quando se colidiu com ele, e Kiba e Akamaru pararam de girar, eles viram que ele havia utilizado mais uma vez **Kawirami** , como viram o tronco de árvore no chão

Eles detectaram Omoi por trás deles exclamando, " **Raiton Dan: Ibuki** (Projétil de Liberação de Relâmpago: Respiração Violenta)!" que então o punho dele ficou coberto de eletricidade e quando empurrou para frente e mandou um relâmpago até Kiba e Akamaru que apenas saltaram em direções opostas para desviar

Omoi avançou para cima deles e mirou dois socos nele. Kiba e Akamaru mexerem suas cabeça para o lado para evitarem os socos e socaram ele pela barriga e chutaram ele pela cara, fazendo Omoi ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Kiba e Akamaru então partiram para cima de Omoi que havia se levantado e atacaram ele com uma barragem de garradas e chutes. Omoi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, bloqueou duas garradas batendo pelos pulsos deles e os atacaram com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Kiba e Akamaru ficaram por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando, até quando Akamaru rolou por trás dele para desviar do soco e tentou ataca-lo por trás com um chute. Omoi rapidamente se virou e bloqueou o chute. Kiba mirou uma garrada pelas costas dele. Omoi rapidamente se virou e bloqueou a garrada. Akamaru mirou uma garrada nas costas dele. Omoi rapidamente se virou e bloqueou a garrada. Kiba mirou um chute nas costas dele. Omoi rapidamente se virou, agarrou o chute e o enviou até Akamaru que então os dois foram atirados para trás que então ficaram no chão alguns centímetros de distancia mas agora muito exaustos.

"Droga! ele é resistente demais! o que vou fazer?!" - pensou Kiba enquanto esteve no chão tomando respirações

"O que foi? isso é tudo?!" - debochou Omoi com um sorrisinho

Kiba ficou rosnando de muita raiva, mas então ele teve uma ideia e cochichou para Akamaru como seria. Kiba então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Omoi

Omoi ia fazer um conjunto de selos de mão até quando foi surpreendido por Akamaru por trás dele que tentou acerta-lo com um arranhão. Omoi rapidamente agarrou o pulso de Akamaru e o jogou para frente que para o horror de Kiba, Akamaru foi atingido pelo jato de fogo dele que parou contra a parede e voltou a sua forma normal de cão que ficou então desmaiado no chão cheio de queimaduras por todo o corpo.

"VOCE VAI PAGARRRRRR!" - gritou Kiba de muita fúria que então partiu para cima de Omoi e o atacou com uma barragem de arranhões

Omoi se desviou de todas elas, segurou o pulso dele e o chutou pela barriga duas vezes e duas pela cara, que então fez ele parar no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Kiba se levantou com dificuldade e então partiu mais uma vez para cima de Omoi que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raigen Raikochu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Ilusão Relâmpago do Pilar de Clarão Relâmpago)!" que então surgiu por trás dele uma luz extremamente brilhante que acabou cegando completamente Kiba

"AHHHHHHH! EU NÃO VEJO NADA!" - gritou Kiba agoniado

Então Omoi fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, "Foi mal, mas isso tudo acaba aqui... **Raiton Dan: Ibuki** (Projétil de Liberação de Relâmpago: Respiração Violenta)!" que então o punho dele ficou cercado de eletricidade, então ele socou para frente e mandou um relâmpago condensado até Kiba que quando acertou ele, fez ele ser disparado para trás que então bateu de costas contra a parede que até resultou numa grande cratera, então ele caiu no chão e ficou todo eletrocutado.

Hayate foi ver o estado de Kiba e viu que ele ficou todo eletrocutado, então ele disse para todos, "*tosse* o vencedor... é Omoi!"

* * *

(Espectadores)

"É isso ae! yo! você foi dez! mano!" - rapou Bee de alegria

"MANDOU BEM OMOI!" - gritou Karui de alegria

"Parabéns Omoi" - pensou Samui com um sorrisinho

"É uma pena o Kiba não ter vencido" - disse Naruto num tom triste

" **Pois é bom ter precaução caso se você enfrentar aquele cara, pois ele é um casca grossa** " - alertou Kurama, o que recebeu um sim do Naruto

"Ele deu pelo menos duro de si" - disse Hinata num tom triste

"Hai... ele merecia ter vencido" - disse Sakura concordando com Naruto e Hinata num tom triste

"Hn" - disse Sasuke

"Esse Omoi mostra ser bastante forte para ter vencido ele" - disse Kakashi

"Isso mostra que Kumo é mesmo aquele que não se pode ser subestimada" - disse Itachi para Kakashi

"Hai... talvez até os colegas desse garoto podem também serem imbatíveis" - disse Kakashi concordando com Itachi

"Esse garoto de Kumo é muito forte!" - disse Jiraiya chocado

"Eu me pergunto que tipo de treinamento eles fazem lá para serem assim!" - disse Shizune chocada

"Sem duvida deve ser um treinamento que eles possam garantir a vila deles se fortalecer" - disse Tsunade para os dois

"Esse cara é bastante rápido para desviar dos ataques rápidos de Kiba e Akamaru assim! - disse Shikamaru chocado

"Ugh... ainda bem que não pude pegar ele!" - disse Choji aliviado

"Mas ainda tem os dois colegas de equipe dele, talvez eles devem ser tão fortes assim como ele!" - disse Ino olhando para a equipe de Kumo

"Ai! por favor não me faça ter que enfrentar um deles!" - exclamou Choji de medo

"Ah! seja macho Choji! o que houve com aquele você na floresta?!" - exclamou Ino de raiva

"Mas ele é muito forte! os outros devem ser também assim!" - exclamou Choji de medo olhando para a equipe de Kumo

"Não há escapatória para você ou para nós Choji... pode ser que tenhamos que enfrentar eles se formos escolhidos" - disse Shikamaru, o que fez Choji se apavorar ainda mais e ficar no chão de medo e fazendo Ino, Shikamaru e Asuma ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças

"Choji vai precisar de uma boa influencia se ele vir a enfrentar eles" - pensou Asuma

"Ele é adversário bastante formidável!" - disse Lee chocado

"Quem diria que sairia de uma luta sem problemas!" - comentou TenTen chocada

"Esse cara de Kumo é bastante formidável... vejo que o destino o fez ser talentoso assim desde de nascença..." - disse Neji olhando para Omoi que estava subindo para ir para sua equipe

"Só basta ver se os dois membros da equipe dele também são surpreendentes como ele" - disse Gai, o que fez seus pupilos balançarem suas cabeças, concordando com ele

"Esse cara é durão demais! como ele consegue aguentar tudo isso?!" - perguntou Kankuro chocado

"Eu sei lá... talvez até os membros da equipe dele devem também serem perigosos" - disse Temari para Kankuro enquanto olhava para a equipe de Kumo

"Hai... se virmos a enfrentar eles, temos que ter cuidado" - disse Kankuro

"Poderemos garantir uma vitória se Gaara lutasse com eles" - disse Baki para ambos Kankuro e Temari

"Isso é se ele fosse escolhido e então assim não termos problemas em seguir em frente" - disse Temari

"Eu desejo apenas lutar contra o Senju" - disse Gaara estoicamente

"Gaara, lembre-se do nosso dever, e você vai ter que lutar contra eles se for selecionado" - disse Baki seriamente

Mas com isso Gaara olhou para Baki com um olhar frio que até deu medo nele e nos irmãos de Gaara. Então Gaara disse num tom bastante frio, "Eu não ligo para esse dever... a razão que eu continuo aqui é para lutar contra Naruto Senju... e se vocês me impedirem... eu mato vocês"

Isso meteu medo em Kankuro, Temari e Baki que rapidamente calaram a boca. Kankuro então pensou, "Isso é mal... Gaara tem uma obsessão para o garoto Senju, assim atrapalharia nossos planos!"

"Inferno! a obsessão de Gaara para aquele garoto vai nos causar ruína!" - pensou Baki tenso

"O que fazer agora?! pela ansiedade que ele tem de lutar contra o bonitão pode estragar tudo!" - pensou Temari tensa

"Quem será ele?!" - pensou Dosu chocado

"Ainda bem que não peguei aquele cara!" - pensou Zaku aliviado

"Esse cara e o Senju são muito perigosos!" - pensou Kin chocada

"Isso foi uma partida interessante..." - pensou Orochimaru com um sorrisinho

"Você arrebentou lá Omoi!" - exclamou Karui de alegria

"Tu é dez Omoi mano! oh yeah!" - rapou Bee

"Foi uma ótima luta" - disse Samui com um sorrisinho

"Valeu gente... mas devo admitir que aquele garoto foi bem, mesmo não tendo me vencido" - disse Omoi olhando para Kiba que estava sendo levado pela equipe médica junto com Akamaru

"Mas você mostrou para ele quem é o verdadeiro cão de briga!" - exclamou Karui sorrindo

Isso fez Omoi sorrir e passar a mão por trás da cabeça dele de vergonha. Enquanto Minato ficou falando para os três ao lado dele, "Isso certamente foi uma partida eletrizante"

"Hai, esse garoto de Kumo tendo sido capaz de evitar os ataques rápidos de Kiba, foi impressionante" - disse Hiruzen

"E ainda por cima ele tem um reflexo altamente apurado para ficar lutando sem problemas com duas pessoas" - disse Homura

"Esse garoto irá provar ser um desafio para até o jovem Naruto" - disse Koharu

"Naruto foi capaz de derrotar a neta de Onoki, portanto não há nada que o faz perder de novo, nem mesmo para aquele rapaz" - disse Danzo

Apesar de ambos Minato e Hiruzen não gostarem do grande interesse que Danzo tem pelo Naruto, mas eles sabem que ele está certo pelo menos nisso. Então Minato disse, "Concordo... até ele tem uma garantia de vencer por causa do poder da Kyuubi"

"Acha mesmo que foi uma boa ideia liberar o selo da raposa Hokage-sama?" - perguntou Homura, pois desde quando ele, Koharu e Danzo ouviram do Minato que ele abriu o selo, isso causou a eles um maior pânico, mas Minato disse que não há nada para se preocuparem, que Naruto havia dominado a Kyuubi por meio de amizade, o que surpreendeu completamente eles, pois nunca pensaram que houvesse possibilidade de fazer amizade com uma Bijuu e que eles tem sentimentos

"Hai, eu sei que Naru está tendo um ótimo progresso no controle do poder da Bijuu dele, e ele tem a raposa que o ajuda no treinamento" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Quando você havia me dito sobre isso antes, fiquei completamente chocado que você havia libertado a Kyuubi e ainda mais chocado quando disse que Naruto-kun havia feito amizade com ele, certamente é muita coisa que na minha idade não pode mais aguentar" - disse Hiruzen sorrindo que até fez Minato rir

"Ainda bem que por via das duvidas, Naruto pode controlar a Kyuubi com o **Mokuton** (Madeira) no caso se a raposa demoníaca planejar alguma coisa" - disse Koharu

"Não será preciso que Naruto use isso, nada havia acontecido até agora" - assegurou Minato

"É que depois de tudo que a Kyuubi fez com nossa vila, como acha que nós confiaríamos nele?" - questionou Danzo

"Eu sei pelo que ele fez, mas ele foi controlado pelo sharingan, e passou todos os anos sofrendo nas nossas mãos porque queriam ter o poder dele, é por isso que fez a Kyuubi e outras Bijuus odiarem todos nós por isso. E eu não os culpo pelo sofrimento deles, eles merecem serem salvos e saírem da escuridão. Naruto será aquele que irá salva-los" - disse Minato seriamente

Isso chocou muito Homura, Koharu e Danzo, pois não sabiam que Minato falou sério a respeito de confiar mesmo em Kurama, apesar de tudo que ele causou na vila, ele tem pena não só dele, mas de outras Bijuus também. E que Naruto tinha mesmo capacidade super rara de fazer amizade até com uma Bijuu, só esses pensamentos fazem com que eles não conseguem buscarem mais nenhuma palavra do tamanho choque que tiveram ao ouvirem de Minato. Claro que Hiruzen apenas sorriu, pois ele já ouviu isso antes de Minato e também ficou completamente chocado, mas então ele passou a realmente ver que Naruto alcança qualquer tipo de impossibilidade.

"*Tosse* bem... agora prosseguimos para a terceira partida" - disse Hayate chamando atenção de todos

Então todos olharam para o leitor e então dentre de alguns segundos, mostrou... 'SAMUI VS KATSURA'

"Vê se não perca, então assim tenhamos chance de confrontar mais uma vez o Senju" - disse o jounin de Katsura seriamente

"Você não pode falhar, temos que terminar por onde Kurotsuchi começou e falhou" - disse o colega de equipe de Kurotsuchi e Katsura

Com isso Katsura deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Não se preocupem, eu me encarregarei em honrar nossa vila!"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 31**


	32. Chapter 32

**TERCEIRO** **ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(A Torre)

Samui e Katsura estavam parados encarando um ao outro, esperando Hayate dar o sinal para a luta começar.

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate

"Hai" - disse Samui

"Hai!" - exclamou Katsura com um sorrisinho

Com isso Hayate levantou a mão direita dele para cima e então a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

Katsura partiu para cima de Samui e a atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Samui bloqueou, desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, agarrou um soco e o socou na cara, tendo feito ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés no chão. Samui partiu para cima dele e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Katsura bloqueou, desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, agachou de um soco e chutou ela pela barriga, fazendo Samui ser atirada para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Katsura avançou para cima dela e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Samui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então saltou para evitar um chute mirado entre as pernas dela e chutou ele pela cara com um chute voador, o que fez ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Katsura se levantou, pegou umas shurikens e as atirou até Samui. Samui pegou duas facas e as atirou para fora do seu caminho. Então Samui guardou suas facas, Katsura partiu para cima de Samui e mirou um soco nela. Samui bloqueou o soco e o atacou com um chute na cara dele. Katsura agarrou o chute e acertou na cara dela com um chute, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Katsura avançou para cima dela e mirou um chute na barriga dela. Samui desviou do chute se esquivando para o lado que a fez alcançar por trás dele e então deu um chute pelas costas dele que o fez ir para frente no ar que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Samui avançou para cima de Katsura que rapidamente se levantou e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Katsura ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, saltou para cima para evitar um chute mirada entre as pernas dele e chutou ela pela cara com um chute voador, fazendo Samui ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Katsura então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma enorme bola de fogo até Samui

Samui rapidamente se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma enorme bola de água que quando se colidiu com a bola de fogo, causou um vapor quente estando no ar

Samui viu que quando o vapor se desfez, Katsura havia desaparecido, então ela foi surpreendida por ele saindo debaixo da terra por trás dela que então tentou acerta-la com um chute. Samui rapidamente se agachou do chute e o chutou por trás que acertou pelo queixo dele que então fez ele ser atirado para trás e parou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

"Inferno! tenho que achar um jeito de vence-la agora!" - pensou Katsura enquanto esteve no chão

Samui fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que foi indo direto até Katsura

Katsura rapidamente se levantou e desviou do ataque saltando para o outro lado, então ele fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca até Samui

Samui fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante)!" que então surgiu uma flecha feita de eletricidade na mão dela, então ela atirou contra o jato de terra que ficou percorrendo ela e indo direto até Katsura

Katsura rapidamente desviou da flecha de eletricidade, saltando para outro lado, avançou para cima de Samui e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Samui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela bloqueou um chute e o atacou de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Katsura ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou um soco e chutou ela pela barriga, fazendo Samui ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Katsura então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Sando no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica Sanduíche)!" que então surgiu pelos lados de Samui duas formações rochosas que então esmagaram Samui, só que quando Katusura desfez o jutsu, mostrou que ela havia feito **Kawirami** (Substituição) como viu o tronco de ávore no chão

"Droga! eu achei que tinha pego ela! onde ela está?!" - pensou Katsura como olhou em volta

Ele então foi surpreendido por Samui que apareceu por trás dele, quando Katsura virou a cara para ela, ela o socou pela cara, o que fez ele ser atirado para frente no ar que então caiu de pés no chão. Samui então avançou para cima dele e mirou um chute na barriga dele. Katsura agarrou o chute e chutou ela pela cara, fazendo Samui ser atirada para trás que então parou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Samui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Rastreamento de Presa da Besta Relâmpago)!" que então surgiu na frente dela, um leão feito de eletricidade que então foi indo até Katsura

Katsura rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Reppusho** (Liberação de Vento: Palma Vendaval)!" que quando bateu suas mãos juntas, criou um poderoso ventaval que quando colidiu com o leão feito de eletricidade, o fez desintegrar e a corrente de vento foi indo direto até Samui

Samui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku** (Liberação de Fogo: Grande Aniquilação do Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que a formou numa parede enorme de fogo que quando colidiu com a corrente de vento, passou por ela e foi indo até Katsura

Katsura rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryu Joheki** (Liberação de Terra: Muralha do Estilo Terra)!" que então ao bater suas mãos no chão, criou uma muralha enorme de terra que bloqueou o ataque de fogo de Samui por alguns segundos até se desfazer

Katusura ficou em cima da muralha que então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)! que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em um dragão enorme que foi indo até Samui

Samui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que então a formou numa parede enorme e protetiva, quando o dragão de fogo se colidiu com ela, se desintegrou, Samui então desfez a parede de água dela

Katsura saltou da muralha de terra e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando enquanto esteve o ar, " **Katon: Goen no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Chama)!" que então soltou um jato enorme de fogo que foi indo até Samui

Samui fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então saiu corredeiras de água espiral pelas mãos dela e foram direto até as chamas que quando se colidiu com ela, ficou passando por ela e foi indo direto até Katsura que então acertou ele e o mandou direto até uma parede

Katsura se levantou com dificuldade, então correu até Samui e a atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Samui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela agarrou um chute de Katsura, o chutou duas vezes na barriga e duas pela cara e isso fez ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Katsura se levantou, partiu para cima de Samui e a atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Samui ficou por alguns minutos se desviando de todas elas, bloqueou um soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Katsura agarrou o chute e socou na cara dela, o que fez ela ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Katsura então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Retsudo Tensho** (Liberação de Terra: Torneamento da Palma Rasgadora de Terra)!" que ao por suas mãos no chão, causou várias rochas se levantarem e irem até Samui

Samui rapidamente se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton Dan: Ibuki** (Projétil de Liberação de Relâmpago: Respiração Violenta)!" que então sua mão ficou coberta de eletricidade e então quando empurrou o punho para frente, desencadeou um poderoso raio que quando colidiu-se com as rochas, destruiu todas elas e foi indo direto até Katsura

Katsura rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Daitoppa** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Destruição)!" que então soltou pela boca, uma rajada de vento devastador que quando colidiu-se com o poderoso raio, fez ela se desfazer e então foi indo direto até Samui

Samui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku** (Liberação de Fogo: Grande Aniquilação do Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme que quando se colidiu com a onda de vento, passou por ela e foi indo direto até Katsura

Katsura rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinchu** (Liberação de Água: Formação do Pilar de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que então formou-se em uma barreira protetiva ao redor dele e que quando a parede de fogo chegou até ela, fez ela se desintegrar, então Katsura desfez o jutsu como a barreira de água se dissolveu

Katsura partiu para cima de Samui e a atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Samui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela bloqueou um chute e o contra atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Katsura ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando, então ele bloqueou um soco de Samui e tentou acerta-la na cara dela com outro soco. Samui agarrou o outro soco dele e deu uma joelhada na barriga dele, o que fez ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Katsura se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Punho de Rocha)!" que então as mãos dele se formaram em punhos feitos de pedra e então ele avançou até Samui e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos. Samui ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, saltou para trás para desviar de um soco que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de Katsura

Samui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de chamas pela boca indo até Katsura

Katsura desfez os socos e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que quando colidiu-se com o jato de chamas, ficou passando por ela e indo direto até Samui que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar de ser atingida

Katsura então avançou para cima dela e mirou um soco na cara dela. Samui bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Katsura bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na barriga dela. Samui bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute no peito dele. Katsura bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dela. Samui bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Katsura agarrou o chute e chutou ela pela cara, fazendo Samui ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Katsura então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Samui

Samui rapidamente se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de água pela boca que quando se colidiu com e bola de fogo, resultou num enorme vapor quente estando no ar

Samui viu que Katsura havia desaparecido depois que o vapor se desfez e então foi surpreendida por Katsura que a agarrou pelas pernas exclamando, " **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Duplo Suicídio por Decapitação)!" que então puxou Samui para baixo que ficou de cabeça para fora

Katsura saiu debaixo da terra com um sorrisinho e dizendo, "Agora enfim de peguei... o que você vai fazer?"

Só que então 'Samui' se explodiu em fumaça, mostrando que era um **Kage Bunshin** (Clone da Sombra) o que fez Katsura ficar de olhos arregalados e então Samui surgiu por trás dele e o chutou pela cara, tendo feito ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia

Katsura se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então soltou várias bolas pequenas de fogo até Samui que então ficou por alguns minutos se desviando das bolas de fogo que então Katsura desfez o ataque

Então Samui fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica de Liberação do Som do Dragão de Chama)!" que então soltou várias bolas de fogo em formato de dragão até Katsura

Katsura rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca que caiu no chão e então criou uma parede enorme de pedra que bloqueou todas as bolas de fogo como se fosse escudo

Katsura ficou em cima da parede enorme de pedra e então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante pela boca até Samui

Samui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de água, ficou passando por ele e foi indo direto até Katsura

Katsura rapidamente saltou da parede de pedra para evitar o ataque e mirou um soco voador em Samui. Samui agarrou o soco e o atirou para trás que o fez parar no chão na frente dela. Katsura então atacou Samui com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Samui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela bloqueou um soco e o atacou de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Katsura ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, se esquivou de lado para desviar do chute e então socou ela pela cara, fazendo Samui ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros no chão.

Katsura avançou para cima de Samui que rapidamente se levantou e mirou um chute na cara dela. Samui agarrou um chute e o chutou duas vezes pela barriga e duas pela cara que então o fez ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Katsura se levantou e fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica do Clone de Rocha)!" que então criou três clones de pedra ao lado dele e então eles correram em posições diferentes, cercando Samui e então atacaram ela.

O primeiro clone mirou um soco na cara dela. Samui bloqueou o soco. O segundo clone mirou um chute na barriga dela. Samui bloqueou o chute. O terceiro clone mirou um chute entre as pernas dela. Samui saltou para evitar. Katsura mirou um soco na cara dela. Samui mexeu sua cabeça de lado para desviar do soco. O primeiro clone mirou um chute na cara dela. Samui agarrou o chute e o mandou para o segundo clone que então eles se desfizeram em rochas. Ambos Katsura e o terceiro clone miraram socos na cara dela. Samui mexeu sua cabeça para trás para evitar os socos, então ela os pegou pela parte de trás das cabeças, os fez colidirem suas cabeças um ao outro, então Samui chutou ambos eles pelas barrigas, o que fez o terceiro clone se desfazer em rochas e Katsura estar no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Katsura então se levantou, partiu para cima de Samui e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Samui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, ela bloqueou um chute e o atacou de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Katsura ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou o chute de Samui e socou na cara dela, fazendo Samui ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão. Katsura avançou para cima de Samui que rapidamente se levantou e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Samui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela mexeu sua cabeça para o lado para desviar do chute e chutou Katsura pela barriga, tendo feito ele se ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia dela.

Katsura se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que foi indo direto até Samui que apenas saltou rapidamente de lado para desviar

Samui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que foi indo direto até Katsura que apenas saltou rapidamente de lado para desviar

Katsura fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de fogo que foi indo direto até Samui que apenas saltou rapidamente de lado para evitar desviar

Samui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante)!" que então ela atirou uma flecha feita de eletricidade que foi indo direto até Katsura que apenas rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar

Katsura então partiu para cima de Samui e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Samui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela bloqueou um chute e o atacou de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Katsura ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou um soco dela e socou na cara dela, fazendo Samui ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Samui se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Katsura que saltou rapidamente de lado para evitar o ataque

Katsura então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água que foi indo direto até Samui que saltou rapidamente de lado para evitar o ataque

Samui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Rastreamento de Presa da Besta Relâmpago) que então surgiu na frente dela, um leão feito de eletricidade que foi indo direto até Katsura

Katsura fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Fudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Vento: Técnica do Projétil de Vento)!" que então soltou um jato de vento que quando se colidiu com o leão de eletricidade, fez ele se dissipar e então o jato foi indo direto até Samui

Samui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de fogo pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de vento, passou por ele e foi indo direto até Katsura que saltou rapidamente de lado para evitar o ataque

Katsura fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Punho de Rocha)!" que então os dois socos dele se formaram em punhos grandes de pedra e então ele avançou até Samui e a atacou com uma barragem de socos

Samui ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, agarrou os pulsos dele e chutou ele duas vezes pela barriga e duas pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia

Samui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em um dragão enorme de fogo que foi indo direto até Katsura

Katsura se levantou e rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme de água que serviu como escudo que ficou bloqueando o dragão enorme de fogo por alguns segundos que então fez ele desaparecer

Katsura fez a parede de água se desfazer e fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que foi indo direto até Samui

Samui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de terra, ficou passando por ela e indo direto até Katsura que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Samui avançou para cima de Katsura e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Katsura ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele se agachou para desviar um chute e acertou pela barriga dela com um chute, fazendo Samui ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Katsura foi para cima de Samui que se levantou e mirou um soco na cara dela. Samui bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Katsura bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute no peito dela. Samui bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco no peito dele. Katsura bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dela. Samui bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Katsura agarrou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dela. Samui mexeu sua cabeça de lado para desviar do ataque e então chutou ele pela barriga com sua outra perna que havia feito ele largar a perna dela de tanta dor, então ela deu um soco na cara dele, tendo feito ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Katsura ficou no chão de muita raiva pensando, "O que que eu faço?! é tão difícil acabar com ela logo! pois ela é osso duro de roer!"

"LEVANTA KATSURA! NÃO OUSE PERDER!" - gritou o colega de equipe de Katsura e Kurotsuchi

Katsura ouviu seu colega e então se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dangan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Rocha)!" que então soltou uma rocha pelas mãos dele que se explodiu em mil pedaços e as mandou direto até Samui

Samui fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Reppusho** (Liberação de Vento: Palma Vendaval)!" que então ao bater suas mãos juntas, criou uma corrente de vento que mandou os pedaços de rocha de volta para Katsura e o atingiram com tanta força que o fez cair no chão muito fraco

Katsura ficou completamente furioso que então ele se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, "MALDITA! **Doton: Cho Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Super Punho de Rocha)!" que então suas duas mãos se formaram em dois punhos gigantescos de pedra e foi indo direto até Samui que então ela ficou por alguns minutos se desviando de todas elas

Então ela rolou para trás de Katsura para evitar o soco e o chutou pelas costas dele, o que fez ele ser atirado para frente que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia dela e então mais uma vez ele foi indo direto para cima dela. Samui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Futon: Daitoppa** (Liberação de Vento: Grande Destruição)!" que então soltou uma onda de vento pela boca que então assoprou Katsura e fez ele colidir suas costas contra a parede e isso fez ele desfazer seus punhos enormes de pedra

Katsura ficou completamente fraco que nem conseguia se levantar, então ele com muita dificuldade, se levantou e partiu para cima dela com um soco mirado nela. Samui agarrou o soco e o socou pela cara, o que fez ele ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia sem poder mais se mexer de tão fraco que estava, então ele ficou pensando, "Sinto muito Tsuchikage-sama... eu falhei"

Então ele desmaiou. Isso fez o colega de equipe dele e o sensei dele ficarem completamente furiosos, Hayate foi verificar ele e quando viu que ele estava desmaiado, então ele disse, "*Tosse* a vencedora... é Samui!"

* * *

(Os Expectadores)

"É ISSO AI SAMUI!" - gritou Karui de alegria

"Você foi dez yo!" - rapou Bee de alegria

"Mandou bem Samui!" - exclamou Omoi de alegria

"Devo dizer que esses tais de Kumo são aqueles que não se pode subestimar" - disse Jiraiya impressionado

"Hai, essa ai provou também ser perigosa até para Naru-chan" - disse Tsunade

"Só falta ver a outra colega de equipe deles, se esses dois que lutaram provaram que são bastantes formidáveis, pode também ser que aquela ali seja bastante formidável" - disse Shizune apontando para Karui

"Só saberemos se ela é outra que Naru-chan deve ter cuidado quando vermos ela lutar" - disse Tsunade para Shizune

"Nossa! quem diria que Samui seria outra que venceria uma batalha com tanta facilidade" - disse Naruto chocado

" **Além daquele cara que venceu Kiba, ela mostra ser outra que você tem que permanecer em guarda total se vir a enfrentar ela** " - alertou Kurama seriamente, o que recebeu um sim do Naruto

"Pois é! ela é alguém que deveríamos ter cuidado" - aconselhou Hinata

"Só falta ver se a outra colega deles ali, se prova também ser uma oponente formidável" - disse Shino apontando para Karui

"Se ela mostrar ser que nem eles, então tomem bastante cuidado" - alertou Itachi para seus pupilos

"Hai" - disse Naruto, Shino e Hinata ao mesmo tempo

"Eles são uma equipe bastante forte! que tipo de treinamento eles fazem para serem assim tão formidáveis?!" - perguntou Sakura chocada

"Humph... o que importa é que se eu tiver chance de lutar contra a ultima que sobrou, eu teria um desafio de verdade que posso assim testar minhas habilidades e dar o troco pelo que eles fizeram com agente na floresta" - disse Sasuke olhando para Karui

"Mesmo assim é bom terem muito cuidado, pois eles são aqueles que vocês deveriam ser bastante atentos, lembrem-se que um deles venceu Kiba facilmente" - alertou Kakashi seriamente para seus pupilos

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" - disse Sakura

"Hn" - disse Sasuke

"É mais uma que temos que ter muito cuidado" - alertou Shikamaru

"Me pergunto se aquela ali também deve ser perigosa que nem aqueles dois que lutaram" - disse Ino apontando para Karui

"Ugh... só espero que eu não lute com ela... ela deve ser ainda mais forte!" - exclamou Choji apavorado, o que fez Ino e Shikamaru soltarem suspiros de chatice

"Se um de vocês pegarem aquela garota, tenham bastante cautela, pois pode ser que ela também seja bastante formidável" - alertou Asuma seriamente

"Hai" - disse Shikamaru, Ino e Choji ao mesmo tempo

"Caramba! aquela ali também é bastante forte!" - exclamou Lee chocado

"Ela é também alguém que não devemos ficar distraídos!" - disse TenTen chocada

"Só o que resta é saber se a ultima membra da equipe de Kumo também seria destinada a vencer" - disse Neji olhando para Karui

"Fiquem atentos se ela também representar ser um desafio duro para vocês e então vocês pensarem em como derrotar ela" - alertou Gai o que recebeu balanços de cabeças dos pupilos deles

"Me pergunto o que daria para vencer eles!" - disse Kankuro chocado

"Certamente essa equipe é alguém quem não devemos ficar de cabeça baixa, pois ainda tem aquela outra que pode ser que um de nós tenhamos que enfrenta-la" - disse Temari olhando para Karui

"Vocês tem que dar tudo de si, pois de maneira nenhuma podemos falhar" - alertou Baki seriamente

"Se aquela irá me impedir de eu lutar contra o Senju, então eu cuidarei dela" - disse Gaara olhando para Karui

Isso deixou Kankuro, Temari e Baki chocados mas por outro lado aliviados que apesar do Gaara não ligar pela missão e apenas querer enfrentar Naruto, mas eles sabem que pelo menos Gaara daria de tudo para prosseguir em frente para enfrenta-lo, assim eles poderiam ter chance de não serem desqualificados na próxima etapa dos exames e então prosseguirem com o plano de invasão.

"Primeiro foi aquele garoto, agora foi aquela ali! qual seria a maneira correta para vencer eles?!" - pensou Dosu chocado

"Ai... só espero não poder enfrentar aquela garota... quem sabe ela não seja que nem eles?!" - pensou Zaku olhando para Karui de medo

"Se um de nós formos obrigados a enfrentar ela... temos que ter bastante sorte para seguirmos em frente com nosso plano!" - pensou Kin seriamente

"Shinobis de Kumo nunca deixa de também me impressionar kukukuku!" - pensou Orochimaru com um sorrisinho

"MAS QUE INFERNO! MALDIÇÃO!" - gritou o colega de equipe de Katsura pressionando suas mãos no para peito de muita raiva enquanto via Katsura sendo levado pela equipe médica

"Escute Sakaki... de maneira nenhuma ousa perder ouviu bem?!" - perguntou o Jounin de Sakaki bastante sério

"Hai... eles podem ter falhado... mas eu vou ser aquele que vai fazer minha vila se orgulhar muito de mim... eu juro que darei tudo de mim para seguir em frente e poder matar o Senju!" - assegurou Sakaki seriamente

"É melhor mesmo! pois aquela equipe de Kumo são bastante formidáveis... se você vir a enfrentar aquela garota ali... tem que achar um jeito de vence-la!" - alertou o Jounin de Sakaki bastante sério

"Hai! Tessen-sensei!" - exclamou Sakaki seriamente

"Tu é dez, você arrebenta yo!" - rapou Bee de alegria

"Você foi incrível Samui!" - exclamou Karui de alegria

"Parabéns Samui" - disse Omoi sorrindo

"Valeu pessoal" - disse Samui sorrindo

"Essa garota de Kumo é outra que prova ser uma shinobi exemplar e formidável" - disse Minato impressionado

"Qualquer tipo de treinamento que eles fazem lá em Kumo, certamente deu resultados impressionantes" - disse Hiruzen impressionado

"Pelo menos temos uma garantia de nossa vila vencer, por causa do jovem Naruto ser o Genin mais forte de Konoha e também ter a Kyuubi dentro dele" - disse Homura

"Concordo... pode até ser que essa equipe de Kumo tenha chance de vencer nossos shinobis... mas sei que meu filho irá nos orgulhar" - disse Minato sorrindo

"Agora só falta ver se aquela garota também provará ser um outro desafio para nossos shinobis" - disse Koharu olhando para Karui

"Se ela provar ser outra shinobi bastante forte, então isso mostraria que Konoha está em estado de fraqueza e que Kumo provaria ser uma ameaça para nós" - disse Danzo seriamente

"Nós damos nosso melhor para fortalecermos nossos shinobis Danzo" - disse Hiruzen seriamente

"Esse melhor não é o bastante Hiruzen... eles podem aproveitar a nossa fraqueza e tentar destruir a nossa vila ao observar nossa força militar... eu aviso sempre a vocês que deveríamos tomar medidas rigorosas para garantir a total segurança da nossa vila" - disse Danzo seriamente

"Essas 'Medidas' que você quer vai muito além para tornarem-se completamente inaceitáveis, como eu já disse... nós já temos shinobis fortes e não precisamos complicar as coisas como transformar todos eles em robôs sem sentimentos... essas coisas que você quer não vai acontecer Danzo" - disse Hiruzen seriamente

Com isso fez Danzo apertar os olhos e dizer, "Você está muito cego para ver tudo isso que acontece ao redor de nós Hiruzen, e se continuar assim, você e Hokage-sama vão um dia ver como eu estive certo o tempo todo e entender como as minhas medidas garantirão um futuro melhor para Konoha"

Minato, Homura e Koharu odeiam quando muitas vezes acontecem briga entre os dois velhos amigos, Minato ficou aliviado quando ouviu Hayate falar que então acabou interrompendo a briga entre Hiruzen e Danzo.

"*Tosse* agora vamos prosseguir para a próxima luta" - disse Hayate chamando atenção de todos

Então todos olharam para o leitor e dentro de alguns segundos, mostrou, 'KARUI VS SAKAKI'

"Heh! parece que é a minha vez!" - pensou Karui com um sorrisinho

"Eu não vou perder!" - pensou Sakaki seriamente

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 32**


	33. Chapter 33

**QUARTO ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus**

(A Torre)

Karui e Sakaki estavam parados encarando um ao outro, esperando Hayate dar a ordem para eles começarem a lutar.

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate

"Hai!" - exclamou Karui

"Hai!" - exclamou Sakaki

Com isso Hayate levantou sua mão direita e depois a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

Sakaki partiu para cima de Karui e a atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Karui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, ela então bloqueou um chute e o contra atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sakaki ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou o soco dela e socou ela na cara, fazendo Karui ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão. Sakaki avançou para cima de Karui e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Karui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ela mexeu sua cabeça pro lado para desviar do soco e então deu uma joelhada pela barriga dele e então chutou ele pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Sakaki se levantou, sacou umas shurikens e as atirou até Karui. Karui pegou sua katana e as atirou para fora de seu caminho, depois guardou sua katana, avançou para cima de Sakaki e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sakaki ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou um chute e chutou ela pela cara, fazendo Karui ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão. Sakaki então pegou uma kunai e partiu para cima de Karui que se levantou, preparou sua katana e partiu para cima dele. Os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com suas laminas, bloqueando e desviando um do outro. Até que então Karui agarrou o braço de Sakaki e pôs pressão nele que então fez ele despencar a kunai de muita dor, então Karui chutou ele pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás alguns centímetros de distancia que então parou no chão.

Sakaki rapidamente se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que foi indo até Karui

Karui guardou sua katana e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de terra, passou por ele e foi indo direto até Sakaki que o fez saltar para evitar ser atingido

Então Sakaki fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dangan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Rocha)!" que então formou uma rocha pelas mãos dele que então se explodiu em mil pedaços e foi indo direto até Karui que sacou sua katana e as atirou para fora de seu caminho sem problemas

Karui guardou sua katana e então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante)!" que então surgiu uma flecha feita de eletricidade na mão dela e a atirou rapidamente até Sakaki que saltou rapidamente saltou para outro lado para evitar ser atingido

Então ele fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Retsudo Tensho** (Liberação de Terra: Torneamento da Palma Rasgadora de Terra)!" que ao bater suas mãos no chão, fez varias rochas grandes surgirem e indo direto até Karui que saltou para cima para evitar ser atingida

Karui ficou no ar e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando. " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Sakaki

Sakaki fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água que quando se colidiu com a enorme bola de fogo, criou um vapor quente no ar

No momento em que o vapor se desfez, Karui viu que Sakaki havia desaparecido e foi surpreendida por ele estando atrás dela que socou ela pela cara quando ela se virou para ele, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que ficou alguns centímetros de pés no chão. Sakaki então partiu para cima de Karui e mirou um chute na cara dela. Karui bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sakaki bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na barriga dela. Karui bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na barriga dele. Sakaki agarrou o chute e a enviou para cima enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de chamas pela boca que foi indo até Karui

Karui fez um conjunto de selos de mão enquanto esteve no ar exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)! que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de fogo, passou por ele e foi indo até Sakaki que saltou para o outro lado para evitar ser atingido

Sakaki fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então soltou várias bolas pequenas de fogo que foram indo até Karui

Karui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Renga no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica da Prática do Tijolo)!" que ao bater suas mãos no chão, criou uma solida parede grande de terra que serviu como escudo que acabou bloqueando todas as bolas pequenas de fogo por alguns segundos e então Karui desfez o jutsu

Sakaki partiu para cima de Karui e a atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Karui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, bloqueou um chute e o contra atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sakaki ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, bloqueou um soco e mirou entre as pernas dela com um chute. Karui deu duas cambalhotas para trás para evitar de cair no chão.

Sakaki então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Sando no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica Sanduíche)!" que então surgiu duas formações rochosas entre os lados de Karui e então esmagaram ela, Sakaki deu um sorrisinho achando que tinha acabado com ela, mas percebeu que quando ele desfez o jutsu, ela havia feito o **Kawirami** (Substituição) como havia visto o corpo dela no chão que então se transformou em um tronco de madeira

Sakaki olhou ao redor pensando, "Eu não posso abaixar minha guarda! ela provou ser que nem a equipe dela!"

Então Karui surgiu na frente de Sakaki e acertou ele pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Karui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Rastreamento de Presa da Besta Relâmpago) que então surgiu um urso feito de eletricidade indo até Sakaki

Sakaki se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goen no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Chama)!" que então soltou um jato enorme de fogo pela boca que quando se colidiu com o urso de eletricidade, fez ele se desfazer e ir direto até Karui

Karui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então saiu água espiral das mãos dela que quando se colidiu com o jato enorme de fogo, fez ela se distinguir passando por ela e foi direto até Sakaki que saltou para outro lado para evitar de ser acertado

Karui avançou para cima de Sakaki e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sakaki bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dela. Karui bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na barriga dele. Sakaki bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute no peito dela. Karui bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sakaki agarrou o soco e socou ela pela cara, fazendo Karui ser atirada para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Sakaki fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Punho de Rocha)! que então os socos dele se formaram e punhos feitos de rocha, então ele partiu para cima de Karui que havia se levantado e a atacou com uma barragem de socos. Karui ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, então ela agarrou os braços dele e atirou ele para trás que fez Sakaki ficar de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia

Karui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Sakaki

Sakaki desfez os socos e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca que quando caiu no chão, surgiu uma parede enorme feita de pedra que bloqueou a bola enorme de fogo como se fosse escudo por alguns segundos que então se desfez

Sakaki esteve em cima da parede enorme e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que é de um formato de dragão que foi indo até Karui

Karui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou numa parede enorme de água que serviu como escudo quando o dragão de fogo se colidiu com ela e então se dissolveu, Karui então desfez a parede de água

Então Karui fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton Dan: Ibuki** (Projétil de Liberação de Relâmpago: Respiração Violenta)!" que quando seu soco ficou carregada de eletricidade, ela empurrou seu soco pela frente e liberou um poderoso raio indo direto até Sakaki que saltou para fora da parede de pedra para evitar o ataque que fez a parede se desfazer, como eletricidade é mais forte que terra

Sakaki ficou no ar e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica do Clone de Rocha)!" que então criou quatro clones de pedra que quando caíram no chão, eles cercaram Karui em posições opostas e atacaram Karui com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Karui ficou por alguns minutos se virando para eles para bloquear e desviar de todas elas, então ela pegou um chute de um clone e o enviou para um clone por trás dela e os dois se desfizeram. Um clone tentou acertar Karui pela cara com um soco. Karui agarrou o soco e o chutou pela barriga, tendo feito ele se desfazer ao ser atirado para trás. O verdadeiro Sakaki tentou acerta-la na cara dela com um chute. Karui agachou para desviar do chute e então chutou Sakaki pelo queixo, fazendo ele ser atirado para cima.

Sakaki ficou no ar e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)! que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que foi indo até Karui

Karui fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que ao se colidir com o jato de água, passou por ela e foi indo até Sakaki que o acertou e fez ele ser atirado para trás que então se colidiu contra a parede de costas

Sakaki se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Cho Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Super Punho de Rocha) que então seus dois socos se formaram em punhos gigantes e então avançou para cima de Karui e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos. Karui ficou por alguns minutos se desviando de todas elas

Então ela saltou para trás e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Liberação de Água: Onda de Água Selvagem)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou numa onda grande que foi indo direto até Sakaki e o levou junto com ela que acabou feito ele bater de costas contra a parede

Sakaki se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola de fogo enorme pela boca que foi indo direto até Karui que saltou rapidamente pelo lado para evitar a bola de fogo

Karui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Sakaki que ele rapidamente saltou pelo lado para evitar a bola de água

Então Sakaki fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Retsudo Tensho** (Liberação de Terra: Torneamento da Palma Rasgadora de Terra)!" que ao bater suas mãos no chão, fez o terreno tremer e várias rochas grandes saírem que foram indo direto até Karui que saltou para cima para evitar o ataque

Karui esteve no ar e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de chamas pela boca que foi indo direto até Sakaki

Sakaki rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de fogo, passou por ela e foi indo até Karui que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Karui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que foi indo direto até Sakaki que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Sakaki então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Grande Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola de fogo pela boca em formato de cabeça de dragão que foi indo até Karui

Karui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água pela boca que quando se colidiu com a bola de fogo, causou num grande vapor estando no ar

Karui e Sakaki saltaram para cima do vapor e atacaram um ao outro com socos e chutes por alguns minutos. Karui então agarrou o chute de Sakaki, o enviou para baixo e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante)!" que então apareceu uma flecha feita de eletricidade na mão dela que então ela atirou até Sakaki que quando ele chegou no chão, ele rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Karui parou no chão e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sakaki ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele se agachou para desviar de um soco e chutou ela pelo queixo, fazendo Karui ser atirada pelo ar que então parou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão. Sakaki então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Cho Kengan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Super Punho de Rocha)!" que então formou dois socos enormes de pedra nas mãos dele, então avançou para cima de Karui e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos

Karui rapidamente saltou para trás como Sakaki impactou o soco com o chão e partiu para cima de Karui que então atacou ela com um conjunto de socos. Karui se desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, saltou para trás para evitar de ser acertada e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água que foi direto até Sakaki, mas ele bloqueou o jato de água com suas mãos enormes de pedra enquanto corria na direção de Karui e então acertou ela com força total, mas ela se explodiu em fumaça, mostrando que ela era **Kage Bunshin** (Clone da Sombra)

Isso fez ele se enfurecer e olhar em volta, Karui surgiu por cima dele e o chutou pela cara dele, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia e fez os socos enormes de pedra se desfazerem.

Sakaki ficou furioso enquanto pensava, "Ugh... o que eu faço?! como ela pode ser tão forte?!"

"Isso é tudo que pode fazer? vocês shinobis de Iwa não valem nada!" - debochou Karui com um sorrisinho

Isso fez Sakaki ficar ainda mais furioso, se levantou e gritou enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão, "JÁ CHEGA! **Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica de Liberação do Som do Dragão de Chama)!" que então soltou bolas de fogo em formato de dragão pela boca que foram indo direto até Karui

Karui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que então a formou em uma parede enorme que serviu como escudo que quando as bolas de fogo se colidiram com ela, se desfizeram dentre alguns segundos, Karui então desfez o jutsu e viu que Sakaki havia desaparecido

Ela olhou em volta e foi surpreendida por Sakaki saindo do chão com seus punhos feitos de pedra ao ter utilizado o **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** e tentou acertar Karui pela cara dela enquanto esteve no ar. Karui agachou do soco e chutou Sakaki pela barriga abaixo dele e então fez ele se desfazer em pedra, mostrando que era um **Iwa Bunshin** que havia feito **Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica da Projeção do Peixe Subterrâneo). Dai então ela viu Sakaki saindo do chão por trás dela estando no ar enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dangan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Rocha)!" que então surgiu uma rocha nas mãos dele e a lençou até Karui em alta velocidade, o que fez Karui saltar para trás para evitar o ataque.

Então Sakaki mergulhou mais uma vez no chão e foi indo até Karui que então saltou para fora e tentou acerta-la com um chute voador pela cara dela. Karui bloqueou o chute e o chutou pela cara que então ele se dissolveu em pedra, mostrando que era outro **Iwa Bunshin**. Karui olhou em volta e viu Sakaki saindo pela frente dela fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que foi indo direto até Karui

Karui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade que quando se colidiu com o jato de terra, passou por ela e foi indo até Sakaki que quando acertou ele, fez ele se desfazer em pedra, mostrando que era outro Iwa Bunshin.

Karui olhou em volta e viu Sakaki saindo pelo lado esquerdo dela que então ele ficou bem acima dela e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Otoshibuta** (Liberação de Terra: Tampa Caída)!" que então ele criou uma tampa gigante de barro em forma de javali no ar que então caiu por cima de Karui e a prendeu ela por dentro. Então Sakaki parou no chão e fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Yomi Numa** (Liberação de Terra: Pântano do Submundo) que então transformou a superfície por volta da tampa em lama que fez Karui que esteve dentro da tampa se afundar

Sakaki deu um sorriso maquiavélico enquanto gritava, "CONSEGUI! FINALMENTE!"

Isso intrigou quase todos ao redor sobre a possibilidade de uma membra da equipe tão surpreendente de Kumo ter sido enfim derrotada. Isso fez Tenssen sorrir grandemente de ele ter finalmente conseguido pegar Karui e então assim eles terem uma garantia de seguir em frente para completarem a missão de matar Naruto. Enquanto isso preocupou muito Omoi, Samui e Bee sobre a possibilidade de Karui ter sido derrotada ou pior... morta.

Sakaki desfez a tampa para fazer todos verem a derrota humilhante de Karui, mas então ele ficou de olhos arregalados quando viu que Karui havia utilizado o **Kawirami** rapidamente antes de ter sido presa sobre a tampa, como ele viu o tronco de árvore no chão. O que também chocou todos que ela havia sido esperta o bastante para sair de uma situação como essa e orgulhou muito a equipe de Karui que ela havia pensado antes de agir. Sakaki olhou em volta furioso e foi surpreendido por Karui surgir na frente dele e o socou pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então parou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão

"Acha mesmo que poderia me pegar tão facilmente?" - perguntou Karui com um sorrisinho

"Ahhhh! porque eu não consigo pegar você?!" - questionou Sakaki furioso

"Simples... porque eu sou muito melhor que você! nós de Kumo somos altamente bem treinados para pensar em diversas maneiras de vencer qualquer um e sair de situações precárias!" - disse Karui com um sorrisinho

Sakaki se levantou e correu até ela e atacou ela com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Karui ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, bloqueou um soco e o chutou pela cara, o que fez ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão. Sakaki se levantou com dificuldade e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que foi indo direto até Karui

Karui rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de terra, passou por ela e foi indo até Sakaki que então se colidiu com ele e fez ele ser atirado para trás que então caiu no chão alguns centímetros de distancia

Sakaki se levantou e fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica do Clone de Rocha)!" que então criou dois clones de pedra ao lado dele e juntos fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)! **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)! **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)! que então soltaram jatos de três elementos até Karui que apenas saltou para cima para evitar os ataques

Então Karui fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando enquanto esteve no ar, " **Futon: Reppusho** (Liberação de Vento: Palma Vendaval)!" que ao bater suas mãos juntas, liberou um poderoso ventaval que ao ter chegado nos três Sakakis, fizeram eles serem empurrados bem para trás que então se colidiram contra a parede por trás deles, o que fez os dois clones se desfazerem em rochas e o verdadeiro Sakaki ficar no chão totalmente fraco

"Eu não posso perder! não posso decepcionar o Tsuchikage-sama!" - pensou Sakaki enquanto se levantava com dificuldade do chão e foi para cima de Karui

Karui então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que então se colidiu com Sakaki e fez ele ser atirado bem para trás que o fez impactar-se com a parede de costas e então ele caiu no chão desmaiado de tão fraco que estava

Hayate então foi verificar ele e viu que ele estava desmaiado, então ele disse para todos, "*Tosse* a vencedora... é KARUI!"

* * *

(Com os Espectadores)

"Essa equipe de Kumo realmente é uma equipe cheia de surpresas!" - comentou Jiraiya chocado

"Pois é... eles são mesmo osso duro de roer!" - disse Tsunade chocada para Jiraiya

"Nunca podia imaginar que ela seria outra que venceria uma partida sem ser atingida!" - comentou Shizune chocada

"Tá legal... agora isso prova que todos eles são bastante formidáveis" - disse Naruto chocado

"Hai... devemos ter cuidado se enfrentarmos eles" - alertou Hinata

"Teremos que vir com planos sobre como derrota-los" - sugeriu Shino

"Quando tudo isso acabar, nós iremos treinar juntos para pensar em um jeito sobre como detê-los" - disse Itachi para seus pupilos

"Hai" - disseram os três ao mesmo tempo

" **Tenha muito cuidado com eles Naruto... pois eles provaram serem completamente perigosos** " - alertou Kurama seriamente, o que resultou num balanço de cabeça de Naruto

"Caramba! ainda bem que nenhum de nós dois pegou ela!" - disse Sakura aliviada

Mas isso fez Sasuke apertar seus olhos de dizer, "Eu devia ter pego ela... assim eu teria minha chance de dar o troco"

"Sasuke-kun... lembra que ela junto com a equipe toda dela são completamente imbatíveis! eles nos deram uma surra na floresta!" - disse Sakura

Mas isso fez Sasuke soltar um humph e dizer, "Não importa... porque eu sei que daria um jeito para que ela não me vencesse!"

Com isso fez Kakashi soltar um suspiro e pensar olhando para Sasuke, "Ele deveria saber que o orgulho dele vai um dia acabar matando ele"

"Caramba! agora é mais uma da equipe que devemos nos preocupar!" - disse Shikamaru chocado

"Tendo vencido uma batalha sem levar um dano assim como os colegas dela... é tão surreal!" - disse Ino chocada

"Ufa! ainda bem que não tive ela como adversária!" - disse Choji aliviado

"Não pense que isso te livraria dessa Choji... pois se vencermos e irmos para as finais... poderemos enfrentar um deles" - disse Shikamaru, o que fez Choji começar a se apavorar e se encolher, o que fez Shikamaru, Ino e Asuma ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças

"No caso de vocês vencerem suas partidas e avançarmos para as finais... nós iremos treinar para preparar vocês para aquela equipe ok?" - sugeriu Asuma

"Hai" - disseram os três ao mesmo tempo, mas Choji disse relutantemente

"Eu não posso acreditar! ela também ganhou uma partida sem sofrer um dano! isso é incrível!" - comentou Lee chocado

"Quem é aquela gente?! o que eles fazem para vencerem tão facilmente assim?!" - perguntou TenTen chocada

"Eles são aqueles que são destinados a serem shinobis bastante formidáveis, pois eles provarão serem um desafio duro se formos enfrentar eles" - disse Neji apertando seus olhos para a equipe de Kumo

"É por isso que prova que vocês deveriam serem bastante cuidadosos se virem a enfrentar eles nas finais" - alertou Gai seriamente

"Hai" - disseram os três ao mesmo tempo

"Qualquer tipo de treinamento eles fizeram realmente fez eles serem uns monstros imbatíveis!" - comentou Kankuro chocado

"Ainda bem que não pegamos eles primeiramente... assim poderemos pegar outros que não são tão fortes como eles e prosseguirmos em frente" - disse Temari aliviada

"Temari está certa... pelo menos não podíamos enfrentar eles" - pensou Baki aliviado

"Tirarei qualquer um que estiver no meu caminho para conseguir o sangue de Naruto Senju" - pensou Gaara olhando para Naruto

"O que faz deles serem tão fortes assim?!" - pensou Dosu chocado

"Eu teria minha cara enfiada no chão se eu pegasse eles... ainda bem que isso não aconteceu!" - pensou Zaku aliviado

"Pelo menos eles não estarão no nosso caminho para prosseguirmos em frente para termos o Senju" - pensou Kin aliviada

"Kukukuku, realmente isso tudo foi cativante" - pensou Orochimaru sorrindo

Com isso fez Tenssen soltar um suspiro e pensar com muita tristeza enquanto olhava para seu estudante sendo levado pela equipe médica, "Sinto muito Tsuchikage-sama... nós falhamos"

"Essa equipe de Kumo realmente é bastante interessante" - comentou Minato perplexo

"Sem duvida eles são aqueles que nossos shinobis deveriam ter muita cautela ao enfrentarem eles" - comentou Hiruzen perplexo

"Isso vai significar um problema quando nossos shinobis forem as finais do exame, eles terão horas duras com eles" - comentou Homura perplexo

"Hai... é só rezarmos para que Konoha não se envergonhe na própria casa deles" - disse Koharu perplexa

"Caso isso venha acontecer com nossos shinobis, pelo menos o jovem Naruto garantirá que nossa vila vença o torneio" - comentou Danzo

Isso fez eles balançarem as cabeças, concordando plenamente com Danzo, apesar de eles não gostarem dele.

"Tu arrasou Karui mana!" - rapou Bee de alegria

"Belo show que você fez Karui!" - disse Omoi sorrindo de alegria

"Estávamos preocupados antes que você havia sido derrotada, mas foi bom que você manteve nossa reputação viva" - disse Samui sorrindo

Com isso fez Karui sorrir e dizer, "Hihi... valeu gente, e eu jamais deixaria alguém manchar nossa reputação de sermos o orgulho de nossa nação"

Hayate então chamou a atenção de todos dizendo, "*Tosse* seguiremos então para o outro round"

Então todos prestaram atenção no leitor e então depois de alguns segundos mostrou, 'SASUKE UCHIHA VS YOROI AKADO'

"Finalmente..." - pensou Sasuke com um sorrisinho

"Cai dentro" - pensou Yoroi

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 33**


	34. Chapter 34

**QUINTO ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(A Torre)

Sasuke e Yoroi estavam parados olhando um para o outro, esperando Hayate dar a ordem de começarem a lutar.

"Você é um obstáculo que fica no meio do meu caminho para eu enfrentar Naruto Senju, e sabe que eu não gosto quem me impede de ter o que eu quero" - disse Yoroi friamente

"Você irá me enfrentar agora! e para seu governo quem irá enfrentar aquele perdedor sou eu!" - exclamou Sasuke seriamente

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate

"Hai" - disse Sasuke

"Hai" - disse Yoroi

Com isso Hayate levantou a mão e a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

Hayate partiu para cima de Sauke e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sasuke ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele bloqueou um chute e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Yoroi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou o chute de Sasuke e o enviou para cima enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de agua pela boca que quando atingiu Sasuke, ele havia utilizado o **Kawirami** (Substituição) como havia se transformado em um tronco de árvore que caiu no chão

Yoroi olhou em volta e então foi surpreendido por Sasuke que chutou ele pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então parou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca indo direto até Yoroi que rapidamente saltou para cima

Yoroi ficou no ar fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca indo direto até Sasuke que rapidamente saltou para outro lado

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então soltou várias bolas pequenas de fogo indo direto até Yoroi que ficou por alguns segundos desviando de todas elas, saltando para todas as partes

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante pela boca indo direto até Sasuke que quando atingiu ele, ele havia utilizado o **Kawirami** (Substituição) como havia se transformado em um tronco de árvore

Yoroi olhou em volta e ouviu ele exclamando por cima dele, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de fogo pela boca indo direto até Yoroi

Yoroi rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que passou direto pelo jato de fogo e foi indo até Sasuke que então ao ter acertado ele, ele havia explodido em fumaça, mostrando que era um **Kage Bunshin** (Clone da Sombra)

Yoroi então foi surpreendido por Sasuke que mirou um chute nas costas dele. Yoroi rapidamente se virou, bloqueou o chute e chutou Sasuke pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés alguns centímetros no chão

Yoroi então partiu para cima de Sasuke e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sasuke ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, desviou de um soco mexendo sua cabeça de lado e atacou Yoroi com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Yoroi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele bloqueou um soco e chutou ele pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros no chão.

Sasuke rapidamente se levantou, partiu para cima de Yoroi e o atacou com um soco mirado na cara dele. Yoroi bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute no peito dele. Sasuke bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na barriga dele. Yoroi bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sasuke agarrou o soco e chutou Yoroi duas vezes na barriga, uma no peito e uma na cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Yoroi se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Liberação de Água: Onda de Água Selvagem)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma onda grande percorrendo o solo e indo até Sasuke que apenas saltou para cima para desviar

Sasuke fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em um dragão enorme de fogo indo até Yoroi

Yoroi rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme que serviu como escudo que quando o dragão de fogo se colidiu com ela, se distinguiu

Yoroi desfez a parede de água e então partiu para cima de Sasuke que acabou de pousar no chão e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sasuke desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos, bloqueou um soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Yoroi bloqueou o chute e chutou ele pela cara duas vezes e uma pelo peito, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água)!" que pegou da água que ele soltou da boca que ficou no chão e a formou em um dragão enorme de água que foi indo direto até Sasuke

Sasuke fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em um dragão enorme de fogo que quando se colidiu com o dragão de água, causou num grande vapor quente no ar que depois de alguns segundos se desfez e Yoroi e Sasuke ficaram encarando um ao outro estando alguns centímetros de distancia

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então soltou corredeiras de água espiral pelas mãos que foi indo direto até Sasuke que saltou rapidamente para o lado para evitar de ser atingido

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goen no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Chama)!" que então soltou um jato enorme de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Yoroi que apenas saltou rapidamente para o lado para evitar de ser atingido

Sasuke e Yoroi então partiram para cima um do outro e atacaram um ao outro com socos e chutes, bloqueando e desviando de um do outro por alguns minutos. Até que então eles colidiram seus socos na cara de um do outro, fazendo eles serem atirados para trás que então pararam de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Eles então fizeram um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando ao mesmo tempo, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)! **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltaram bolas enormes de fogo e água pelas bocas que quando se colidiram, criou um vapor no ar que durou por alguns segundos

Yoroi viu que Sasuke havia desaparecido depois que o vapor se desfez, então ele foi surpreendido por Sasuke que surgiu por trás dele e mirou um chute pela parte de trás da cabeça dele. Yoroi rapidamente se agachou, pegou a perna dele e o atirou para frente enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante pela boca que quando atingiu Sasuke, ele havia explodido em fumaça, mostrando que era um **Kage Bunshin**.

Então Sasuke surgiu na frente de Yoroi e o socou na cara dele, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Yoroi então partiu para cima de Sasuke e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sasuke ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, ele bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Yoroi bloqueou o soco e acertou pelas pernas dele com um chute, tendo feito Sasuke tropeçar e então Yoroi chutou ele pela cara, fazendo Sasuke ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

"Droga! ele é formidável! eu achei que poderia conseguir vencer ele sem meu sharingan!" - pensou Sasuke furioso

"O que foi? isso é tudo que pode fazer?! vejo que o clã Uchiha é apenas uma piada!" - debochou Yoroi rindo

Isso desencadeou uma fúria no Sasuke, o que preocupou Kakashi e Itachi, pois eles sabem que isso acabará mal para ele se ele não aprender a deixar seus sentimentos reservados.

"CALA A BOCA!" - gritou Sasuke de muito ódio que então ativou seu sharingan e foi para cima de Yoroi que então atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes

Yoroi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, ele então bloqueou um chute de Sasuke e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sasuke ficou desviando e bloqueando de todas elas por alguns minutos, então ele se esquivou de lado para desviar de um chute e socou ele pela cara, fazendo Yoroi ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica de Liberação do Som do Dragão de Chama)!" que então soltou bolas de fogo pela boca em formato de dragão que foram indo direto até Yoroi

Yoroi rapidamente se levantou e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água) que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma parede de água que serviu como escudo que bloqueou todas as bolas de fogo por alguns segundos

Yoroi desfez o jutsu e partiu para cima de Sasuke que então o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sasuke ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas sem problemas por causa do sharingan que o de habilidades para detectar movimentos. Sasuke bloqueou um chute e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Yoroi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, ele agarrou um soco e acertou pela cara dele com um soco, fazendo Sasuke ser atirado para trás que então parou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés no chão.

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku** (Liberação de Fogo: Grande Aniquilação do Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme de chamas que foi indo direto até Yoroi

Yoroi rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinchu** (Liberação de Água: Formação do Pilar de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma barreira enorme de água que serviu como escudo que bloqueou a parede de fogo por alguns segundos até então ela se evaporar e que causou num enorme vapor estando no ar que durou por alguns segundos

Sasuke viu que Yoroi havia desaparecido depois que o vapor se desfez e então detectou ele no ar exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de água pela boca que foi indo até Sasuke que saltou rapidamente para o lado para desviar do ataque

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então soltou múltiplas bolas pequenas de fogo que foram indo até Yoroi que ficou por alguns segundos desviando de todas elas

Então Yoroi fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!"que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Sasuke que apenas rapidamente se desviou saltando de lado

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que foi indo direto até Yoroi que apenas rapidamente se desviou saltando de lado

Yoroi fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água que foi indo direto até Sasuke que apenas rapidamente se desviou saltando para cima

Sasuke fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante)!" que então uma flecha em formato de eletricidade pela mão que foi indo direto ate Yoroi que apenas rapidamente se desviou saltando de lado

Sasuke então parou no chão, partiu para cima de Yoroi e o atacou com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Yoroi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, ele bloqueou um soco e mirou um chute na barriga dele. Sasuke agarrou o chute e chutou ele pela cara, fazendo Yoroi ser atirado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Yoroi então partiu para cima de Sasuke e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sasuke bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Yoroi bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute no peito dele. Sasuke bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na barriga dele. Yoroi bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na barriga dele. Sasuke bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Yoroi agarrou o chute e chutou ele pelo peito, fazendo Sasuke ser atirado para trás que então parou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão.

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Sasuke que apenas se levantou e rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Yoroi que apenas rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então soltou corredeiras de água espiral pelas mãos que foi indo direto até Sasuke que apenas rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de chamas pela boca que foi indo direto até Yoroi

Yoroi rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de fogo, ficou passando por ela e indo até Sasuke que rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Sasuke então partiu para cima de Yoroi e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Yoroi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele bloqueou um chute e o atacou de volta com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sasuke ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agachou do chute de Yoroi e chutou ele pela barriga, fazendo Yoroi ser empurrado para trás que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Sasuke que apenas rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Míssil Flamejante)!" que então soltou um míssil de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Yoroi que apenas saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Yoroi então partiu para cima de Sasuke e o atacou com um soco mirado na cara dele. Sasuke bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute no peito dele. Yoroi bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na cara dele. Sasuke bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Yoroi bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sasuke agarrou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Yoroi agarrou o chute e chutou Sasuke pela barriga dele, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então soltou corredeiras de água espiral pelas mãos que foram indo até Sasuke que apenas se levantou e rapidamente saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Yoroi que apenas saltou de lado para evitar o ataque

Sasuke então partiu para cima de Yoroi e mirou um chute na cara dele. Yoroi bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sasuke bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Yoroi bloqueou o soco e mirou um chute no peito dele. Sasuke bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute na cara dele. Yoroi bloqueou o chute e mirou um chute entre as pernas dele. Sasuke saltou para trás de Yoroi e mirou um chute nas costas dele. Yoroi rapidamente se virou, bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sasuke bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Yoroi agarrou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sasuke mexeu sua cabeça para o lado para evitar o ataque e então ele socou Yoroi pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Fênix Sábia de Fogo)!" que então soltou várias bolas pequenas de fogo que foram indo direto até Yoroi que se levantou e ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante pela boca que foi indo direto até Sasuke e que quando atingiu ele, ele havia utilizado o **Kawirami** , como foi visto o tronco de árvore no chão

Yoroi olhou em volta e ouviu ele por cima exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de chamas pela boca que foi indo direto até Yoroi abaixo que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Sasuke que quando ele parou no chão, rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Sasuke então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Grande Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola de fogo em formato de dragão que foi indo direto até Yoroi

Yoroi rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água pela boca que quando se colidiu com a bola de fogo, causou um grande vapor quente no ar

Sasuke e Yoroi passaram pelo vapor e ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com socos e chutes, bloqueando e desviando de um do outro. Até que então Sasuke garrou o chute dele e o enviou para ar enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de fogo pela boca que quando atingiu Yoroi, ele havia utilizado o **Kawirami** , como foi visto um tronco de árvore no chão

Sasuke detectou ele por trás dele tentando acerta-lo com um chute. Sasuke se agachou para desviar do chute e chutou Yoroi pela barriga, o que fez ele ser empurrado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de pés no chão. Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Liberação de Água: Onda de Água Selvagem)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou numa grande onda que foi indo até Sasuke que saltou para cima para evitar o ataque

Sasuke ficou no ar fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que foi indo direto até Yoroi que saltou rapidamente de lado para desviar do ataque

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Sasuke que rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar do ataque

Sasuke então avançou para cima de Yoroi e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Yoroi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele bloqueou um soco e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Sasuke ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele agarrou um soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Yoroi agarrou o chute e chutou na cara dele, fazendo Sasuke ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia

Yoroi então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante pela boca que quando atingiu Sasuke no chão, ele havia utilizado o **Kawirami** , como foi visto o tronco de árvore no chão

Yoroi olhou em volta e então foi surpreendido por Sasuke que chutou pela parte de trás da cabeça dele, fazendo ele ser atirado para frente que então ficou de pés no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Yoroi então avançou para cima de Sasuke e mirou um chute na cara dele. Sasuke bloqueou o chute e mirou um soco na cara dele. Yoroi bloqueou o soco e mirou um soco na cara dele. Sasuke agarrou o soco e mirou um chute na cara dele. Yoroi agarrou o chute e chutou Sasuke e chutou ele duas vezes pela barriga e duas pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Sasuke se levantou, avançou para cima de Yoroi e atacou ele com uma barragem de socos e chutes. Yoroi ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, Yoroi então agarrou um soco e mirou um chute no peito dele. Sasuke agarrou o chute e chutou ele pela cara, fazendo Yoroi ser atirado para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

Yoroi então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Chakura no Sesshu** (Ingestão de Chakra)!" que então ambas as mãos dele ficou cercada de chakra e então ele partiu para cima de Sasuke e o atacou com uma barragem de socos

Sasuke ficou por alguns minutos desviando de todas elas, então ele agachou de um soco e mirou um chute no peito dele. Yoroi agarrou o chute e fez Sasuke se sentir fraco que então caiu no chão, não tendo sentido as pernas. Sasuke ficou pensando, "O que foi aquilo?! a força do meu corpo de repente..."

Então Yoroi parou em cima de Sasuke e pôs sua mão carregada de chakra na testa dele enquanto dizia, "Hehe... não há como você escapar dessa! tendo seu chakra absorvido... suas chances de vencer estão a zero!"

"SASUKE-KUN!" - gritou Sakura preocupada assim como Kakashi e Itachi também estão

Mas então Sasuke chutou Yoroi pela cara, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás que então ficou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão. Yoroi ficou dizendo de raiva, "Heh... seu porco imundo... você ainda tem poder sobrando?!"

"Essa foi por pouco... mas se ele me tocar mais uma vez, eu vou estar acabado... ele provavelmente vai tentar fazer disso um combate corpo a corpo... o que eu faço?!" - pensou Sasuke agoniado

"SASUKE! VOCE REALMENTE É O SASUKE UCHIHA?! ISSO É O MELHOR QUE VOCE PODE FAZER?! VAI ENFRENTE E ACABE LOGO COM ESSE CARA! NÃO OUSE PERDER QUE ENTÃO EU ENFRENTARIA VOCE!" - gritou Naruto, o que fez Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Minato e Hiruzen sorrirem pela motivação que ele está dando para Sasuke que também deu um sorriso

Yoroi ficou correndo até Sasuke exclamando, "Você não tem tempo para visões! eu vou sugar todo o seu chakra! acabou!"

Dai então Sasuke chutou Yoroi pelo queixo, fazendo ele ser atirado para cima que então apareceu por trás do Yoroi no ar sorrindo e dizendo, "Apesar de tudo... agora eu vou ser original... acabou para você... toma ESSA!"

Sasuke então mirou um chute giratório na barriga dele. Yoroi bloqueou o chute dizendo, "Heh... não é o bastante"

Dai então Sasuke mirou outro chute na barriga dele que então acertou ele dizendo enquanto caiam no chão, "Ai vem mais! **Shishi Rendan** (Rajada de Leões)!"

Yoroi e Sasuke pararam no chão completamente fracos. Hayate foi verificar Yoroi e quando viu que ele estava apagado, então ele se virou para Sasuke e para os outros dizendo, "*Tosse* o vencedor... é SASUKE UCHIHA!"

* * *

(Os Espectadores)

"Isso foi incrível" - pensou Minato intrigado

"Partida eletrizante" - pensou Hiruzen intrigado

"Os Uchihas nos surpreende em muitas maneiras" - pensou Homura intrigado

"Aquele garoto é muito forte" - pensou Koharu intrigada

"Uchihas não param de nos fascinar" - pensou Danzo intrigado

"Aquele garoto é mesmo irmão de Itachi para ser forte assim" - comentou Tsunade intrigada

"É mesmo incrível! os Uchihas não são considerados elite para nada" - comentou Jiraiya intrigado

"Hai, aquele garoto sem duvida deve ser o próximo a ser considerado próximo orgulho do clã dele!" - comentou Shizune intrigada

"VOCE CONSEGUIU SASUKE-KUN!" - gritou Sakura apaixonadamente feliz

"Mas que cara... para liberar o verdadeiro poder do sharingan aqui..." - pensou Kakashi intrigado

"Parabéns Sasuke-teme" - pensou Naruto com um sorrisinho

" **Ugh... só olhando para aqueles olhos já me dão enjoo** " - reclamou Kurama, o que fez Naruto ficar com uma gota anime na cabeça

"Ele é mesmo bom" - pensou Hinata intrigada

"Quem diria que ele seria assim tão forte" - pensou Shino intrigado

"Muito bom outoto" - pensou Itachi sorrindo

"Nossa! que técnica ele fez para vencer ele!" - comentou Shikamaru intrigado

"O clã Uchiha é forte!" - comentou Choji intrigado

"Humph! pode até ser que ele seja forte, mas o Naruto-kun é bem mais forte que ele! o clã Senju é muito melhor que o Uchiha!" - exclamou Ino observando Naruto apaixonadamente, o que fez Shikamaru, Choji e Asuma ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças

"Esse garoto é mais alguém que meus pupilos não podem pegar leve" - pensou Asuma intrigado

"Aquela... é minha técnica! você copiou ela vendo isso uma vez! essa é a habilidade do sharingan! Sasuke-kun... você foi incrível! apesar da sua genialidade não me chamar atenção do jeito que Naruto-kun tanto me chama, mas... você provou ser perigoso demais de até ter chance de me superar!" - pensou Lee muito intrigado

"Dominar até mesmo uma parte da super técnica de taijutsu 'Lotus' é impossível sem um treinamento cruel... mesmo com o sharingan, isso não é algo que possa ser aperfeiçoado com aquela rapidez e a criatividade do ultimo golpe... Kakashi, esse garoto lembra muito você quando você era jovem" - pensou Gai muito intrigado

"Estou surpresa de o quão forte ele é!" - pensou TenTen intrigada

"Sasuke Uchiha... vejo que o destino o fez sempre vencer... afinal, você pertence a um clã de alta classe como Naruto e eu" - pensou Neji intrigado

"Droga... mais um que devemos ter cuidado" - pensou Kankuro

"Ele liberou todo o poder do clã dele, os Uchihas são mesmo incríveis!" - pensou Temari intrigada

"Você prova se perigoso demais para me impedir de ter o sangue do Naruto Senju... Sasuke Uchiha" - pensou Gaara apertando seu olhar para Sasuke que ainda está no chão completamente fraco e que depois então estava sendo levado pela equipe médica pelo gasto enorme de chakra que sofreu diante do ataque de Yoroi

"Nada mal para esse Uchiha" - pensou Omoi intrigado

"Ambos os clãs Senju e Uchiha são aqueles que botariam medo nas pessoas com suas habilidades fenomenais" - pensou Samui intrigada

"Nossa! ele melhorou depois do nosso encontro na floresta!" - pensou Karui intrigada

" **Esse garoto Uchiha certamente mostra ser outro oponente muito formidável, pois todos do clã dele são conhecidos por serem muito temíveis por causa do sharingan** " - disse Gyuki intrigado

"Hai, o Uchiha é de arrepiar Yo!" - disse Bee rapando de intrigado

"O sharingan é algo que deveríamos ter cuidado... aquele garoto será um obstáculo pesado no nosso caminho!" - pensou Dosu intrigado

"Sei que há caras aqui que deveríamos ter muita cautela, mas esse Uchiha prova ser muito mais por causa do sharingan!" - pensou Zaku intrigado

"Aquele Uchiha nos daria muito trabalho para derrotar" - pensou Kin enjoada

"Kukukuku! o clã Uchiha nunca para de me impressionar... você é mesmo irmão de Itachi... Sasuke-kun" - pensou Orochimaru sorrindo

"Kakashi-sensei...Sasuke-kun vai ficar bem?" - perguntou Sakura preocupada

"Não se preocupe... ele só deve estar sofrendo de perda de chakra depois daquele ataque que recebeu, ele só precisa de um bom descanso que então irá se recuperar, eu vou até ir com ele no hospital para garantir se nada aconteceu com ele e voltarei num instante" - assegurou Kakashi sorrindo

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei" - disse Sakura sorrindo

"Me avise quando voltar se meu irmão está mesmo bem Kakashi" - pediu Itachi preocupado, o que resultou num balanço de cabeça de Kakashi que então ele desapareceu em um vulto de folhas

Quando Sasuke e Yoroi desapareceram da vista de todo mundo ao serem levados pela equipe médica. Hayate então disse, "Bem nós vamos *tosse* prosseguir para a próxima *tosse* luta"

Então todos prestaram atenção no leitor e então mostrou 'SHINO ABURAME VS ZAKU ABUMI'

"Vejo que é a minha vez" - pensou Shino

"Heh! quem é esse perdedor?" - pensou Zaku com um sorrisinho

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 34**


	35. Chapter 35

**SEXTO ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(A Torre)

Shino e Zaku estavam parados encarando um ao outro esperando Hayate dar a ordem para eles começarem a lutar.

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate

"Hai" - disse Shino

"Estou pronto" - disse Zaku com um sorrisinho

Com isso Hayate estendeu sua mão para cima e então a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

"Se você lutar aqui, você vai estar acabado, se renda, apesar de você ter abusado meus amigos na floresta, mas eu ouvi que você sofreu demais ao ter perdido dois braços pelo Naruto para não precisar se lidar comigo" - avisou Shino seriamente

"Heh... então você é amigo do Senju, então ao invés de faze-lo pagar pelo que ele fez com meus braços, farei ele ver o amigo dele sofrer... esse daqui pode se mover um pouco. E um braço é o bastante contra você!" - exclamou Zaku tirando o braço esquerdo do suporte, o que chocou Shino e todos ao redor

Zaku então avançou para cima de Shino e mirou um soco. Shino bloqueou o soco dizendo, "Você não pode me bater com um braço"

"CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA! TOMA ESSA " **ZANKUUHA** (Explosão de Ar)!" que então soltou uma onda de vento pelo buraco da mão dele que acertou Shino e o fez ser atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia.

"SHINO!" - gritou Naruto preocupado assim como Itachi, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji e Ino estavam também preocupados

"Oy! se levante!" - exclamou Zaku com um sorrisinho

Então Shino se levantou e então mostrou que a bochecha esquerda dele ficou coberta de insetos, o que chocou Zaku e aliviou Naruto e Itachi. Zaku então ficou pensando, "In... insetos?! de dentro do corpo dele?!"

Então Zaku ouviu algo por trás dele e então mostrou que eram muitos insetos atrás dele no chão. Shino ficou dizendo enquanto segurava um inseto com um dedo, "Esses insetos são chamados de insetos de destruição... eles atacam a sua presa e comem o seu chakra. Se todos esses te atacarem, como eu disse antes... você vai estar acabado. Se você não quiser isso, então desista, essa é a sua melhor opção. Se você usar aquela técnica com o seu braço esquerdo em mim de novo... então os insetos irão instantemente atacar você por trás"

"Droga!" - pensou Zaku nervoso

"Se você usar isso nos insetos... então vai ter uma abertura para eu poder te atacar... de qualquer jeito, você não pode passar daqui. Você deveria sempre ter uma carta como triunfo" - avisou Shino fazendo um selo de mão

Zaku ficou tão nervoso nesse momento que começa a ter flashback de como ele conheceu Orochimaru.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Você tem potencial... se você vier comigo, você vai se tornar mais forte... lute para mim... então eu vou te fazer ainda mais forte... agora prove a minha fé em você e seja valioso!" - disse Orochimaru sorrindo para a versão infantil de Zaku

* * *

(Presente)

"Eu não posso... eu não posso continuar a falhar!" - pensou Zaku determinado que então ele tornou a falar com Shino enquanto tirava seu outro braço do porte, "Não brinque comigo! você deveria sempre ter uma carta como triunfo certo?! aqui está ela!"

Isso chocou completamente Shino e todos que Zaku pode utilizar os dois braços apesar de estarem quebrados. Zaku então mirou sua palma da mão esquerda até Shino gritando, "TOMA ESSA!"

Mas ai então aconteceu algo inevitável para todo mundo, ao invés de Zaku lançar seu ataque no Shino, de repente o braço direito de Zaku foi arrancado enquanto o braço esquerdo dele ficou apenas ensanguentado. Zaku ficou completamente chocado e cheio de dor enquanto pensava, "NANI?!"

Então Shino apareceu por trás dele dizendo, "Quando eu te disse para desistir anteriormente... eu os disse 'Tapem Aqueles Perigosos Buracos do Vento Com os Seus Corpos' essa é a verdadeira carta de triunfo!"

"Você!" - disse Zaku que então foi socado pela cara que então foi atirado para trás que então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia e ficou paralisado no chão de muita dor

Hayate foi verificar ele e então ele se virou para Shino e para todo mundo dizendo, "O vencedor... é SHINO ABURAME!"

* * *

(Os Espectadores)

"Ideia sensata de utilizar os insetos" - disse Minato impressionado

"Verdade, o clã Aburame nos surpreende muito com isso" - disse Hiruzen impressionado

"Aquele garoto será um Chunin exemplar" - disse Homura impressionado

"Concordo com você, pois tendo uma estratégia limpa e clara para vencer ao utilizar os insetos" - disse Koharu impressionada

"Com o clã Aburame... Konoha terá uma potencia militar forte" - disse Danzo impressionado, o que fez os três balançarem as cabeças concordando com ele

"Aquele garoto realmente é um grande estrategista, seria um rival e tanto para os Naras" - disse Jiraiya impressionado

"Hai, apesar de serem tão nojentos, mas o clã Aburame é bastante formidável" - disse Tsunade impressionada

"Concordo Tsunade-sama, pois basta ter um grande shinobi altamente inteligente para vencer ele" - disse Shizune impressionada

"É ISSO AI SHINO!" - gritou Naruto de muita felicidade

"VOCE CONSEGUIU SHINO!" - gritou Hinata de muita felicidade

"Bom trabalho Shino-kun, eu estava ficando nervoso" - pensou Itachi sorrindo de muita felicidade e aliviado

"MANDOU BEM SHINO!" - gritou Sakura de muita felicidade

"Que aspecto inteligente de usar insetos para pega-lo de surpresa em várias maneiras de se uma não funcionar, então teria a outra como carta na manga, o clã Aburame é mesmo fascinante" - pensou Kakashi impressionado

"As vezes até temo que Shino possa ter mais chances de me superar em ser um estrategista" - disse Shikamaru impressionado

"Hai, pois não há como detectar os insetos dele quando podem estar em qualquer lugar" - disse Choji impressionado

"Ugh... ainda bem que não lutei contra ele... não ia querer esses insetos nojentos em mim!" - exclamou Ino aliviada, o que fez os dois junto com Asuma ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças

"É verdade o que Shikamaru disse, aquele garoto se rivaliza com os Naras em várias maneiras de ser um Chunin exemplar pelas habilidades estratégicas deles" - pensou Asuma impressionado

"O que é ele Neji?!" - questionou Lee impressionado e muito curioso

Neji então ativou o byakugan para Shino e disse bastante impressionado e chocado, "Mas que cara... eu posso entender a invocação dos insetos, mas ele tem insetos vivendo em todo o seu corpo!"

"Nani?!" - questionou TenTen chocada

"O que você disse?!" - questionou Lee chocado

"Ele deve ser um membro do clã de insetos de Konoha" - disse Gai

"Hai, eu já ouvi falar deles... um clã em que aos membros da hora do nascimento, dão insetos ao seu corpo para servir de ninho. O clã pode controlar os insetos livremente e usa-los como sua técnica primária de batalha... pela alimentação deles, com o seu chakra, eles tem total controle dos insetos" - explicou Neji

"Então o progenitor daquele clã... é ele" - disse Lee impressionado

"E não se esqueçam que pelo que ouvi, ele carrega o kekkei genkai **Yonton** (Lava)" - alertou Gai, o que causou um choque enorme nos três pupilos dele

"Incrivel! não só Naruto-kun tem o kekkei genkai, mas também o colega de equipe dele também tem!" - disse Lee completamente chocado

"Nunca pensei que houvesse outro nos exames que também tem habilidade igual do Naruto!" - disse TenTen completamente chocada

"Hai, isso o torna então ser perigoso demais quando enfrentarmos aquele cara, isso mostra que o destino esteve a favor dele nascer com muito talento" - disse Neji completamente chocado

"A utilidade dos insetos dele é exatamente idêntico da utilidade de areia do Gaara, espero não ter que pegar aquele cara!" - pensou Kankuro nervoso

"Ele prova ser alguém ser bastante duro de lidar por causa de ele armar planos em como usar os insetos dele, aquele cara resultou em ter perdido dois braços!" - pensou Temari nervosa

"Droga... me pergunto quantos shinobis perigosamente formidáveis teremos que enfrentar além do Senju" - pensou Baki tenso

"Que ideia genial de pegar aquele cara de surpresa com os insetos e sem deixa-lo ter uma pista sobre o futuro ataque dele" - disse Omoi impressionado

"Pelo que ouvi, ele pertence ao clã que são manipuladores de insetos e que os controlam em meios de ambos espionagem e combate e que são muito letais quando são usados em combate porque eles devoram seu chakra por inteiro até você ficar sem e então resultar a morte" - disse Samui

"Ugh... ainda bem que não peguei ele, não iria querer ter aquelas coisas nojentas em cima de mim!" - disse Karui com nojo

"Cuidado com ele yo! pois ele prova ser perigoso demais!" - rapou Bee alertando seus estudantes, o que resultou em balanços de cabeças dos três

"Muito ruim Zaku..." - disse Dosu decepcionado

"Porque os braços de Zaku explodiram?!" - questionou Kin chocada

"Aquele tal de Shino estava com os insetos dele, presos nos canais de ar do Zaku... quando ele tentou usar o **Zankuuha** a partir daquelas circunstancias, a energia não teve para onde ir, então ela procurou uma saída e o canhão que é o braço de Zaku explodiu e se soltou" - explicou Dosu, o que fez Kin ficar ainda mais chocada enquanto eles assistiam Zaku ser levado pela equipe médica

"Estratégia engenhosa, você tem uma bela maneira de pensar em como lidar com um dos meus pedaços Shino-kun" - pensou Orochimaru sorrindo

"Valeu Shino! você arrebentou lá em baixo!" - exclamou Naruto sorrindo de muita alegria, o que fez até Daomaru latir enquanto balançava o rabo de muita alegria, como se estivesse parabenizando ele também

"Estamos muito orgulhosos de você Shino" - disse Hinata sorrindo de muita alegria

"Você fez um belo trabalho Shino" - disse Itachi sorrindo de muita alegria

"Arigato pessoal" - disse Shino sorrindo

"Antes estava preocupado ao ter visto você no chão, mas ainda bem que minha primeira impressão estava errada" - disse Naruto aliviado

" **Eu te disse que ele iria sair dessa e você não para de ficar gemendo e martirizando de preocupação, o que me deixava enjoado!** " - disse Kurama com um suspiro de chatice, o que fez Naruto ficar de bochechas estufadas de irritado

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo Naruto, afinal, fomos muito bem treinados para como sair de ciladas inesperadas" - disse Shino sorrindo

"É uma das razões que tenho muito orgulho de ter tido vocês três como meus pupilos" - disse Itachi sorrindo

"Hihihi! arigato Itachi-sensei" - disse Naruto passando a mão por trás da cabeça dele de vergonha

"Muito obrigada Itachi-sensei!" - disse Hinata vermelha de vergonha enquanto sorri

"Hai, arigato Itachi-sensei" - disse Shino sorrindo

Todos foram interrompidos por Hayate dizendo, "*Tosse* agora prosseguimos para a oitava luta"

Todos prestaram atenção total no leitor que depois de alguns segundos mostrou 'TSURUGI MISUMI VS KANKURO'

"Finalmente é a minha vez" - pensou Kankuro

"Heh! é melhor ele começar a rezar" - pensou Tsurugi com um sorrisinho

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 35**


	36. Chapter 36

**SÉTIMO ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(A Torre)

Kankuro e Tsurugi estavam parados encarando um ao outro aguardando Hayate dar a ordem para começarem a lutar.

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate

"Hai" - disse Kankuro

"Hai" - disse Tsurugi

Com isso Hayate levantou a mão e depois a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

"Diferente de Yoroi, mesmo contra bakas... eu não mostro piedade. Eu vi agora que se eu usar minhas técnicas contra você, você já era, desista agora... pois eu vou acabar com isso rapidamente" - disse Tsurugi

"Então eu também... nós vamos acabar com isso rapidamente" - disse Kankuro com um sorrisinho enquanto tirava seu objeto enfaixado das costas dele

"Eu não vou te dar uma chance de fazer nada!" - exclamou Tsurugi avançando para cima de Kankuro

Tsurugi mirou um soco nele. Kankuro bloqueou o soco, mas então Tsurugi fez seu braço se enrolar pelo braço de Kankuro e então se enrolar todo o corpo dele, fazendo Kankuro estar preso

"Nani?!" - disse Kankuro chocado

"Na ordem de pegar informações, o meu corpo foi modificado para ser capaz de se ajustar a qualquer espaço. Então eu posso continuar firme enquanto quebro os seus ossos. Se você não desistir, eu vou ficar apertando cada vez mais forte. Eu não sei que tipo de armas shinobi você luta. Mas você não pode fazer nada desse jeito. Tente fazer alguma gracinha e eu não esperar você desistir. Eu vou quebrar seu pescoço imediatamente... desista logo" - disse Tsurugi

Com isso fez Kankuro dar um sorrisinho e dizer, "Heh... nem pensar"

Com isso fez Tsurugi apertar seu agarro no Kankuro e exclamar, "Você quer morrer?!"

"Você é o único que vai morrer" - disse Kankuro com um sorrisinho

Então Tsurugi quebrou o pescoço dele e fez todos ficarem chocados e pensarem que estava morto, isso fez Temari e Baki ficarem horrorizados, mas Gaara não deu nenhuma importância nisso.

"Bah... baka... você me fez te matar" - disse Tsurugi enquanto ainda segurava o corpo morto de Kankuro

Mas então o Kankuro virou sua cabeça em direção de Tsurugi, tendo feito ele e todos ao redor ficarem extremamente chocados que ele havia sobrevivido e tendo feito ambos Temari e Baki ficarem aliviados. Mostrou que era a marionete de Kankuro, Karasu e que falando para Tsurugi enquanto sorria, "Então agora é a minha vez?!"

"Nani?!" - disse Tsurugi extremamente chocado

Karasu ajustou-se para sua forma verdadeira e agarrou Tsurugi com seus braços enquanto Tsurugi pensava chocado, "Isso é uma marionete?!

Então Tsurugi viu que o objeto enfaixado que estava no chão começou a se abrir e revelou que Kankuro estava dentro dela o tempo todo e estava controlando sua marionete por meio de linhas de chakra, isso fez Tsurugi ficar completamente chocado enquanto pensava, "Aquele é o verdadeiro?! ele é um controlador de marionetes?!"

"Se eu quebrar os seus ossos... você vai ficar mais macio não é?... entretanto eu vou quebrar o seu pescoço" - disse Kankuro

Mas antes de ele for fazer isso, ele foi interrompido pelo Hayate que disse, "Essa batalha não pode mais continuar... o vencedor é Kankuro"

* * *

(Os Expectadores)

"Incrível que ele manipula marionetes" - disse Minato

"Hai, Suna é bastante conhecida por serem talentosos na arte de **Kuguutsu no Jutsu** (Jutsu da Marionete)" - disse Hiruzen

"Ainda bem que temos Suna como nosso principal aliado, pois essas marionetes são perigosas demais" - disse Homura aliviado

"Pelo que ouvi... ele é também conhecido como o filho do atual Kazekage" - disse Koharu

"Isso mesmo... eles podem fazer Suna se fortalecer e continuar sendo um País aliado muito valioso para nós" - disse Danzo

"Impressionante ele ser um manipulador de marionetes" - disse Jiraiya interessado

"Hai, Suna tem esse dom incrível que os fazer serem os melhores utilizadores de **Kuguutsu no Jutsu** de todas as nações elementais" - disse Tsunade impressionada

"Também por outro lado, essas marionetes são assustadoras" - disse Shizune nervosa

"Interessante, então o que Kankuro carregava o tempo todo era uma marionete e que ele é um manipulador na arte **Kuguutsu no Jutsu** " **-** disse Naruto impressionado

" **Eu digo o mesmo... sempre estranhei sobre o que ele carregava pelas costas, mas então mostrou que era uma marionete que é controlada por linhas de chakra** " - disse Kurama impressionado

"Eu antes fiquei curiosa o que ele carregava o tempo todo dentro daquelas faixas que ele carregava pelas costas dele, quando uma vez ativei o meu byakugan eu vi que era um corpo cercado de chakra, eu fiquei chocada achando antes que era um cadáver, mas nunca pensei que fosse uma marionete o tempo todo" - disse Hinata perplexa

"Hai, até meus insetos detectaram algo surreal do que vinha de dentro do objeto enfaixado dele, também não sabia que era uma marionete" - disse Shino

"Suna se especializa em utilizar essas marionetes em combate, portanto cuidado se terem que enfrentar aquele cara" - avisou Itachi, o que recebeu balanços de cabeça dos três aprendizes dele

"Nossa! então ele é um utilizador de **Kuguutsu no Jutsu** , isso explica da coisa enfaixada que ele carrega nas costas dele" - disse Sakura chocada

"Hai, shinobis manipulam essas marionetes por meio de linhas de chakra, Suna é bastante conhecida por serem talentosos nisso, portanto é bom ficar muito atenta se você enfrentar ele nas finais" - avisou Kakashi a sua aprendiz, o que fez Sakura dar um balanço de cabeça

"Incrivel! nem sabia que ele usa marionetes em batalha!" - disse Lee impressionado

"Controlar kunais e shurikens é uma coisa, mas marionetes é mais perigosa e letal" - disse TenTen impressionada

"Eu havia antes me perguntado sobre o objeto enfaixado que ele carregava e até quando utilizei meu byakugan, eu vi que era um corpo dentro dela, mas nunca pensei que era uma marionete" - disse Neji surpreso

"Suna não é conhecida por serem mestres em manipulação de marionetes para nada, por isso é bom que tenham cuidado se virem a enfrentarem ele nas finais" - alertou Gai, o que recebeu balanços de cabeça dos três aprendizes dele

"Nossa... por um minuto eu achava que ele estava morto, mas nunca pensei que ele estava lutando contra uma marionete o tempo todo" - disse Shikamaru impressionado

"Ugh... ele iria usar a marionete para matar ele... ainda bem que eu não o peguei" - disse Choji nervoso

"Ai ai, tem um monte de caras estranhos aqui!" - disse Ino nervosa

"É por isso que vocês terão que ter bastante cuidado com cada um de todos presentes aqui, inclusive aquele garoto que é um manipulador de marionete" - alertou Asuma, o que recebeu balanços de cabeça dos três aprendizes dele

"Você me deu um susto Kankuro!" - pensou Temari aliviada

"Se não fosse pela sua marionete, eu nem sei o que faria quando Kazekage-sama ouvisse se você não tivesse saído dessa!" - pensou Baki aliviado

"Nem sabia que era uma marionete que ele estava enfrentando e que estratégia de se esconder dentro daquela coisa enfaixada e deixar a marionete dele lutar por ele" - disse Omoi impressionado

"Suna é bastante conhecida como o País que são os melhores dominadores de **Kuguutsu no Jutsu** e que os utilizam em ambas formas de combate e espionagem, isso os torna serem muito perigosos" - disse Samui

"Essas coisas são horrorosas!" - disse Karui nervosa

" **Aquele garoto agiu bem rápido para não ser pego pelo agarro dele e então usar a marionete no lugar dele, devo dizer que Suna não é conhecida como mestres em dominadores de marionetes para nada, mas o foco principal é aquele garoto ali que devemos ficar de olho Bee, assim como Kurama disse que a qualquer momento o Shukaku irá se libertar** " - disse Gyuki apontando no final para Gaara

"Com certeza yo! no final de tudo isso, iremos ajudar o grande mano Naruto para garantir que Konoha não seja destruída yo!" - rapou Bee

"Aquele garoto é um manipulador de marionetes, como é um shinobi de Suna, eles são bastante conhecidos por serem talentosos nessa arte, devemos ter cuidado com ele se termos que enfrenta-lo" - pensou Dosu

"Me pergunto se existe alguém aqui que não de trabalho para nós" - pensou Kin enjoada

"Kukuku... Suna nunca deixa de me impressionar com as habilidades de controle de marionetes, sem duvida eles provam serem aliados exemplares no momento da invasão" - pensou Orochimaru sorrindo

Todos foram interrompidos por Hayate dizendo, "*Tosse* agora prosseguiremos para a próxima luta"

Então todos prestaram atenção no leitor que então depois de alguns segundos mostrou, "SAKURA HARUNO VS INO YAMANAKA"

Com isso fez ambas Sakura e Ino pensarem ao mesmo tempo, "Não pode ser!"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 36**


	37. Chapter 37

**OITAVO ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(A Torre)

Sakura e Ino estavam paradas encarando uma com a outra, esperando Hayate dar a palavra para elas começarem a lutar

"Devo dizer que isso me pegou de plena surpresa, pois nunca pensei que eu teria você como minha oponente Sakura" - disse Ino com um sorrisinho

"Eu digo o mesmo para você Ino, mas não pense que eu pegarei leve com você apesar da nossa amizade, pois eu tenho que seguir em frente para então eu ter chance de provar a mim mesma para Tsunade-sama e para o Sasuke-kun" - disse Sakura com um sorrisinho

"E eu tenho que também fazer de tudo para vencer, então assim eu possa provar que sou a melhor discípula de Tsunade-sama e eu ter Naruto-kun para mim, eu também não pretendo pegar leve com você e fique sabendo que dentre nós duas eu sou a mais forte" - disse Ino com um sorrisinho

"É o que veremos aqui agora, então vamos começar logo com isso? - perguntou Sakura com um sorrisinho enquanto amarrava sua badana na testa dela

"Hai... vamos" - disse Ino com um sorrisinho enquanto amarrava a badana pela testa dela

"Vocês estão prontas?" - perguntou Hayate

"Hai" - disse Sakura

"Hai - disse Ino

Com isso Hayate levantou a mão para cima e depois a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

Sakura avançou para cima de Ino e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Clonagem)!" que então criou três clones que ficaram ao lado dela e avançando até Ino

"Heh! esse não é um exame da academia! você acha que pode me vencer com um jutsu simples como esse?!" - questionou Ino com um sorrisinho enquanto pensava ao mesmo tempo, "Se eu olhar atentamente, eu posso descobrir qual é a verdadeira"

Sakura então fez um selo de mão sorrindo e pensando, "Vou alimentar todo o meu chakra explodir do chão!"

Então no momento em que ela junto com seus clones chegaram bem mais perto de Ino, ela desfez os clones e socou na cara de Ino, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então ficou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Sakura então disse sorrindo, "Eu te disse que eu não pegaria leve com você, pois é melhor você lutar mesmo a sério se não quiser perder Ino"

Com isso fez Ino dar um sorrisinho e dizer enquanto esteve no chão, "Fico contente como você disse. Como deseja, aqui vou eu"

Ino e Sakura avançaram para cima uma da outra e miraram dois socos na cara de uma do outra. As duas agarraram um soco da outra e ficaram por alguns segundos se empurrando. Até que então elas saltaram para trás, pegaram suas únicas shurikens, atiraram até uma para outra e acabaram se colidindo.

"Desde de quando ela ficou tão forte assim?!" - pensou Ino chocada

"Hai, eu consigo!" - pensou Sakura

Então as duas garotas avançaram para cima da outra e socaram na cara de uma da outra, fazendo elas serem atiradas para trás que então ficaram no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Ino então disse sorrindo, "Devo dizer, você realmente me surpreendeu Sakura, eu antes achava que não levaria dez segundos para acabar logo com você, mas vejo que você falou mesmo a sério comigo na floresta quando disse que pegaria pesado nas coisas"

"Heh! eu levo minhas palavras a sério, pois eu cansei de sempre ter que ser deixada para trás e acabar sendo resgatada no final, pois para o bem de todas as pessoas importantes para mim, eu terei que me esforçar e ficar mais forte. Digamos que eu tendo cortado o meu cabelo foi como se fosse o primeiro passo para isso, assim mostraria que eu seria agora uma kunoichi de verdade e não mais uma garotinha mimada que só se importa em moda"

Com isso fez Ino dar um sorrisinho e dizer, "Bem, quer saber de uma coisa?"

Ino então se levantou, pegou uma kunai e cortou o cabelo dela que estava amarrada em um rabo de cavalo, ela então disse sorrindo enquanto segurava seu cabelo cortado, "Eu lembro também quando disse a você na floresta que também pegaria pesado nas coisas e já que você diz que essa seria a melhor maneira de demonstrar, então vou aonde você for"

Com isso fez Tsunade sorrir enquanto esteve observando suas aprendizes abaixo, ficando orgulhosa que elas estão começando a enfim abrirem os olhos e começarem a pegar sério em serem ninjas de verdade e não serem mais garotas enjoadas que só se importam em ficarem limpas e conquistar garotos. Assim fazendo ela achar que elas fariam Konoha ficar orgulhosa de terem ninjas destemidas como elas, assim como ela também tem orgulho delas.

Sakura deu um sorriso de alegria que sua melhor amiga mostra também querer agir como ela. Ino então disse enquanto faz um selo de mão, "Eu vou acabar com isso agora! vou fazer um 'Eu Desisto' sair da sua boca!

Mas com isso fez Sakura dar um sorrisinho e dizer, "Isso é inútil"

"Bah, veremos" - disse Ino com um sorrisinho

" **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Transferência de Mente) é um jutsu que projeta a sua própria energia espiritual na do oponente. Você pode controlar o corpo deles por alguns minutos, mas esse jutsu terrível tem uma importante fraqueza... primeiro que a energia espiritual projetada voa ao oponente em uma velocidade lenta. Segundo... se você errar o seu alvo... isso leva alguns minutos para retornar ao seu corpo. Basicamente, durante esse tempo, o seu corpo não vai ser mais do que um boneco inanimado" - explicou Sakura com um sorrisinho

Mas isso não afetou Ino que apenas deu um sorrisinho dizendo, "Heh! nós não saberemos nada sobre isso amenos que tentasse e vejo isso com um melhor momento em por essa habilidade em teste, assim veremos se sua teoria está certa"

"Se você errar, está tudo acabado... você entende isso certo?" - perguntou Sakura sorrindo

Sakura então correu para desviar de ser atingida enquanto Ino exclamava, " **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Transferência de Mente)!" que então isso causou ambas Sakura e Ino ficarem de cabeças baixas

Isso resultou todos ficarem olhando em expectativa se perguntando se o jutsu havia funcionado. Shikamaru, Choji e Asuma ficarem se perguntando se a possessão da Ino havia funcionado em Sakura. Depois então Sakura levantou a cabeça sorrindo e dizendo, "Hehe... muito ruim Ino"

Com isso fez Shikamaru, Choji e Asuma perceberem que a técnica de possessão não havia funcionado na Sakura, tendo feito eles perceberem que Ino havia errado no alvo. Sakura estava prestes a se mexer até então ficar chocada que ela não consegue se mexer, isso fez Sakura dizer de muito choque, "Isso é!"

"Você se enrolou nisso Sakura... ufa, finalmente te peguei" - disse Ino com um sorrisinho

"Não pode ser..." - pensou Sakura chocada

"Você caiu na minha atuação para te pegar nessa armadilha! então você não pode se mover assim, pode? é uma corda especial, usando o meu cabelo e o meu chakra" - explicou Ino com um sorrisinho

"Droga!" - pensou Sakura chocada

"Agora só preciso entrar no seu corpo e fazer você desistir. Dessa vez há 100% de chance de eu ser bem sucedida" - disse Ino fazendo um selo de mão

"Eu não consigo me mexer!" - pensou Sakura chocada

"Agora... **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu Transferência de Mente)!" - exclamou Ino que então ela conseguiu possuir Sakura

"Hehe... muito ruim... Sakura!" - disse Ino dentro de Sakura sorrindo maquiavelicamente

Com isso fez todos ficarem chocados que Ino conseguiu entrar para dentro do corpo de Sakura, tendo até pessoas que ficaram tão intrigados com o jutsu que ela fez e o quão útil ela mostra ser quando se usa em batalha para que possa possuir um inimigo e obriga-lo a se render ou até obrigar até se matar, fazendo muitos ao redor se perguntarem o que leva para conseguir fazer esse jutsu cativante.

"Foi mal Sakura, mas isso tudo acaba aqui" - pensou Ino com um sorrisinho

Ino então levantou a mão dizendo, "Eu Sakura Haruno, peço rendi..."

Então Ino ficou chocada ao sentir o corpo da Sakura ficar tremendo e ficar impedindo ela de agir ou falar, então Ino ficou pensando, "Nani?! essa sensação..."

Ino então caiu de joelhos no chão de muito incomodo enquanto Sakura ficava falando dentro da cabeça dela, "Hehe, acha mesmo que eu deixaria você me controlar tão facilmente? leva isso como outro exemplo que eu estou mesmo pegando pesado nas coisas!"

"Impossível... Sakura?!" - pensou Ino segurando a cabeça de muita dor

Ino agora viu a versão interior dela que mostra ser uma Sakura gigante que então segurou Ino com suas duas mãos colossais enquanto exclamava, "Ino! se você não sair de dentro de mim, você vai se arrepender!"

Isso fez Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma e todos ao redor ficarem muito chocados que Sakura estava conseguindo lutar contra a possessão de Ino, impedindo ela de dominar o corpo dela que estava pedindo rendição. Ino então fez um selo de mão enquanto pensava, "Nada bom... nesse ritmo eu vou ter sérios problemas... Kai(Liberar)!"

Então Ino saiu da mente de Sakura e as duas ficaram de joelhos no chão tomando profundas respirações, então Ino disse de muito cansaço, "Duas mentes... o que é você?"

"Você não sabia?... as mulheres... tem que ser... duras para... sobreviver" - disse Sakura sorrindo de muito cansaço

Dai então ambas Sakura e Ino se levantaram com muito esforço, avançaram para cima uma da outra enquanto pesavam ao mesmo tempo, "Esse... É O FIM!"

Então ambas socaram na cara uma da outra e isso resultou nas duas serem atiradas para trás que então ficaram no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Hayate olhou para as duas garotas caídas enquanto falava, "As duas lutadoras não estão em condições de continuar, este é um nocaute duplo. A oitava luta preliminar não tem nenhum vencedor!"

* * *

(Os Espectadores)

"Realmente isso foi interessante, quem diria que Ino havia tido uma ideia genial de prender alguém usando os cabelos dela e então aumentar a acurácia para executar o **Shintenshin no Jutsu** em Sakura para faze-la se render. Enquanto Sakura seria capaz de vencer o jutsu temível do clã Yamanaka" - comentou Minato impressionado

"Hai, elas duas foram ótimas, mesmo que não houve nenhum vencedor" - comentou Hiruzen impressionado

"Elas duas mostraram serem tipos de kunoichis que mostram serem um orgulho para a nova geração de kunoichis de Konoha, até ouvi que elas estão sob treinamento de Tsunade-sama" - comentou Homura impressionado

"Hai, uma delas fosse vencedora, essa seria rapidamente escolhida para ser Chunin pelas boa estratégia que mostrou" - comentou Koharu impressionado

"Nunca pensei que houvesse possibilidade de vencer o jutsu bastante perigoso do clã Yamanaka, aquela garota de cabelos rosa certamente é cativante" - comentou Danzo impressionado

"Apesar de não ter tido uma vencedora no final, mas elas duas foram geniais em bolar planos para vencer, como a jovem Ino que usou os cabelos dela para encurralar Sakura e utilizar a técnica **Shintenshin no Jutsu** para possuir ela com um plano de faze-la se render e Sakura ter uma força fascinante de quebrar o jutsu de manipulação de mente. Essas duas realmente me impressionaram" - comentou Jiraiya impressionado

"Hai, e tenho orgulho de chamar elas de minhas aprendizes, elas finalmente estão levando duro nas coisas e querendo agir como kunoichis de verdade, e no final de tudo isso, irei dar a elas um treinamento extra de aumentarem ainda mais suas habilidades médicas, assim como planejo dar a Hinata, pois tenho fé que elas poderão assumir meu lugar algum dia como as melhores kunoichis médicas de todas as nações" - disse Tsunade sorrindo orgulhosamente

"Elas realmente foram incríveis, apesar de ter sido um duplo nocaute e que não ouve vencedora, mas elas deram tudo de si para vencerem, isso é um ótimo exemplo de um bela mudança nelas para serem kunoichis destemidas" - comentou Shizune impressionada

" **Apesar de não ter tido muita ação nisso, mas a parte da estratégias delas certamente foi cativante** " - disse Kurama impressionado

"Hai Kurama, ambas foram muito boas, e fico feliz que elas entendem agora sobre o que é serem kunoichis de verdade e verem o verdadeiro proposito disso tudo" - comentou Naruto orgulhoso

"Eu estava apostando para que Sakura vencesse a Ino porca, mas é uma pena que essa partida teve um empate!" - comentou Hinata decepcionada o que fez os três ficarem com gotas anime nas cabeças

"Quem diria que houvesse possibilidade de quebrar o jutsu dos Yamanakas, Sakura certamente me pegou de muita surpresa naquele momento marcante, enquanto Ino usar os cabelos dela para prender Sakura e assim então executar o **Shintenshin no Jutsu** sem problemas" - comentou Shino

"Hai, ambas mostram serem um orgulho para Konoha" - disse Itachi impressionado

"Nunca pensei que fosse possível de quebrar-se do **Shintenshin no Jutsu** da Ino! quando foi que Sakura ficou tão forte?!" - perguntou Shikamaru extremamente chocado

"Nem sei, mas foi bom que Sakura não venceu para então eu não poder pegar ela, pois ela mostra ser perigosa demais!" - disse Choji aliviado enquanto ele e Shikamaru viam o sensei deles Asuma junto com Kakashi irem para baixo e pegarem ambas Sakura e Ino para levarem elas para cima

"Sakura-chan... você foi demais!" - pensou Lee emocionado

"A parte de utilizar o cabelo e quebrar o aquele jutsu certamente me fez ficar muito impressionada" - pensou TenTen impressionada

"Como ambas estão caídas, mostra que elas são destinadas a sempre perderem" - pensou Neji

"As táticas de combate delas foi marcante, isso sim que as torna elas terem chamas da juventude bem calorosas!" - pensou Gai impressionado

"Humph! tirando as surpresas vindos dos planejamentos de estratégia, mas o combate delas é patético, elas são do tipo que sempre foram garotinhas mimadas que só pensam em ficarem limpas" - pensou Temari

"Apesar de uma delas vencer, mas eu pegaria elas sem problemas pelo taijutsu delas ser podre demais" - pensou Kankuro

"Patético" - pensou Gaara

"Típicas garotas, sempre querendo só ficarem bonitas para terem namorados ou odiarem ficar sujas, mas devo dizer que a estratégia delas foi realmente interessante" - pensou Baki

"Aquela garota de cabelos rosa já está começando a me impressionar, nem eu pude lutra contra aquela técnica que aquela pirralha de cabelos loiros fez em mim, mas o taijutsu dela precisa de uma bela improvisada" - pensou Kin impressionada

"Devo dizer que aquela garota de cabelos rosa começou a agir diferente desde quando enfrentou agente, percebo que nós fomos aqueles que engatilhou uma bela mudança nela e faze-la ser determinada demais e até ter uma força incrível de lutar daquele jutsu perigoso que nem Kin conseguiu lutar, ainda assim ela tem um longo caminho para superar agente" - pensou Dosu impressionado

"Nada mal para elas, mas ainda isso conta que elas não tem nenhum talento" - pensou Orochimaru sorrindo

"Momentos chamativos que essas duas garotas fizeram, apesar de que não houve vencedor nessa partida" - pensou Omoi impressionado

"Esses tipos de táticas delas poderiam sem duvida pegar um inimigo de surpresa e sem faze-lo não ficar ciente disso tudo que elas fizeram, isso são coisas de boas estrategistas, mas o taijutsu delas precisam de um belo treinamento" - pensou Samui impressionada

"Humph! não levaria mais que dez segundos para eu vencer elas, apesar das estratégias delas serem impressionantes, mas basta apenas um soco e elas cairiam durinhas no chão apagadas" - pensou Karui

" **Houve mais planejamento do que ação, portanto não foi uma partida para lá de emocionante Bee** " - disse Gyuki

"Hai Gyuki mano! mas basta apenas força de vontade que fará elas arrepiarem todos oh yeah!" - rapou Bee

Enquanto isso Sakura havia acordado e avistou Ino estando acordada sorrindo para ela enquanto dizia, "Você finalmente acordou Sakura"

"Eu... perdi?" - perguntou Sakura

"Pft... sou eu que quero chorar... empatar com alguém como você" - disse Ino com um sorrisinho

"Huh?!" - questionou Sakura chocada

Com isso Ino pegou a badana de Sakura e deu para ela dizendo enquanto sorria, "Aqui... você fez florescer... uma bela flor"

Com isso fez Sakura se emocionar pegar a badana e amarrar na testa dela dizendo, "Ino... arigato"

"Mas na próxima vez em que lutarmos, você não vai se salvar apenas sendo nocauteada" - mexeu Ino com um sorrisinho

Com isso fez Sakura mexer de volta com um sorrisinho, "Heh! eu digo o mesmo para você, pois digamos que eu estou apenas começando em pegar duro nas coisas e que quando lutarmos da próxima vez, eu serei dura que nem pedra que torna completamente difícil para você me derrotar!"

"É o que veremos!" - mexeu Ino de volta com um sorrisinho

Todos foram interrompidos por Hayate dizendo, "*Tosse* agora prosseguimos para a *tosse* próxima luta"

Então todos prestaram atenção no leitor que em alguns segundos mostrou, 'TENTEN VS TEMARI'

"Finalmente é a minha vez!" - pensou Temari com um sorrisinho

"Vamos nessa!" - pensou TenTKankuro e Tsurugi estavam parados encarando um ao outro aguardando Hayate dar a ordem para começarem a lutar.

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate

"Hai" - disse Kankuro

"Hai" - disse Tsurugi

Com isso Hayate levantou a mão e depois a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

"Diferente de Yoroi, mesmo contra bakas... eu não mostro piedade. Eu vi agora que se eu usar minhas técnicas contra você, você já era, desista agora... pois eu vou acabar com isso rapidamente" - disse Tsurugi

"Então eu também... nós vamos acabar com isso rapidamente" - disse Kankuro com um sorrisinho enquanto tirava seu objeto enfaixado das costas dele

"Eu não vou te dar uma chance de fazer nada!" - exclamou Tsurugi avançando para cima de Kankuro

Tsurugi mirou um soco nele. Kankuro bloqueou o soco, mas então Tsurugi fez seu braço se enrolar pelo braço de Kankuro e então se enrolar todo o corpo dele, fazendo Kankuro estar preso

"Nani?!" - disse Kankuro chocado

"Na ordem de pegar informações, o meu corpo foi modificado para ser capaz de se ajustar a qualquer espaço. Então eu posso continuar firme enquanto quebro os seus ossos. Se você não desistir, eu vou ficar apertando cada vez mais forte. Eu não sei que tipo de armas shinobi você luta. Mas você não pode fazer nada desse jeito. Tente fazer alguma gracinha e eu não esperar você desistir. Eu vou quebrar seu pescoço imediatamente... desista logo" - disse Tsurugi

Com isso fez Kankuro dar um sorrisinho e dizer, "Heh... nem pensar"

Com isso fez Tsurugi apertar seu agarro no Kankuro e exclamar, "Você quer morrer?!"

"Você é o único que vai morrer" - disse Kankuro com um sorrisinho

Então Tsurugi quebrou o pescoço dele e fez todos ficarem chocados e pensarem que estava morto, isso fez Temari e Baki ficarem horrorizados, mas Gaara não deu nenhuma importância nisso.

"Bah... baka... você me fez te matar" - disse Tsurugi enquanto ainda segurava o corpo morto de Kankuro

Mas então o Kankuro virou sua cabeça em direção de Tsurugi, tendo feito ele e todos ao redor ficarem extremamente chocados que ele havia sobrevivido e tendo feito ambos Temari e Baki ficarem aliviados. Mostrou que era a marionete de Kankuro, Karasu e que falando para Tsurugi enquanto sorria, "Então agora é a minha vez?!"

"Nani?!" - disse Tsurugi extremamente chocado

Karasu ajustou-se para sua forma verdadeira e agarrou Tsurugi com seus braços enquanto Tsurugi pensava chocado, "Isso é uma marionete?!

Então Tsurugi viu que o objeto enfaixado que estava no chão começou a se abrir e revelou que Kankuro estava dentro dela o tempo todo e estava controlando sua marionete por meio de linhas de chakra, isso fez Tsurugi ficar completamente chocado enquanto pensava, "Aquele é o verdadeiro?! ele é um controlador de marionetes?!"

"Se eu quebrar os seus ossos... você vai ficar mais macio não é?... entretanto eu vou quebrar o seu pescoço" - disse Kankuro

Mas antes de ele for fazer isso, ele foi interrompido pelo Hayate que disse, "Essa batalha não pode mais continuar... o vencedor é Kankuro"

* * *

(Os Expectadores)

"Incrível que ele manipula marionetes" - disse Minato

"Hai, Suna é bastante conhecida por serem talentosos na arte de **Kuguutsu no Jutsu** (Jutsu da Marionete)" - disse Hiruzen

"Ainda bem que temos Suna como nosso principal aliado, pois essas marionetes são perigosas demais" - disse Homura aliviado

"Pelo que ouvi... ele é também conhecido como o filho do atual Kazekage" - disse Koharu

"Isso mesmo... eles podem fazer Suna se fortalecer e continuar sendo um País aliado muito valioso para nós" - disse Danzo

"Impressionante ele ser um manipulador de marionetes" - disse Jiraiya interessado

"Hai, Suna tem esse dom incrível que os fazer serem os melhores utilizadores de **Kuguutsu no Jutsu** de todas as nações elementais" - disse Tsunade impressionada

"Também por outro lado, essas marionetes são assustadoras" - disse Shizune nervosa

"Interessante, então o que Kankuro carregava o tempo todo era uma marionete e que ele é um manipulador na arte **Kuguutsu no Jutsu** " **-** disse Naruto impressionado

" **Eu digo o mesmo... sempre estranhei sobre o que ele carregava pelas costas, mas então mostrou que era uma marionete que é controlada por linhas de chakra** " - disse Kurama impressionado

"Hai, até meus insetos detectaram algo surreal do que vinha de dentro do objeto enfaixado dele, mas não sabia que era uma marionete" - disse Shino

"Suna se especializa em utilizar essas marionetes em combate, portanto cuidado se terem que enfrentar aquele cara" - avisou Itachi, o que recebeu balanços de cabeça dos dois aprendizes dele

"Nossa! então ele é um utilizador de **Kuguutsu no Jutsu** , isso explica da coisa enfaixada que ele carrega nas costas dele" - disse Sakura chocada

"Hai, shinobis manipulam essas marionetes por meio de linhas de chakra, Suna é bastante conhecida por serem talentosos nisso, portanto é bom ficar muito atenta se você enfrentar ele nas finais" - avisou Kakashi a sua aprendiz, o que fez Sakura dar um balanço de cabeça

"Incrivel! nem sabia que ele usa marionetes em batalha!" - disse Lee impressionado

"Controlar kunais e shurikens é uma coisa, mas marionetes é mais perigosa e letal" - disse TenTen impressionada

"Eu havia antes me perguntado sobre o objeto enfaixado que ele carregava e até quando utilizei meu byakugan, eu vi que era um corpo dentro dela, mas nunca pensei que era uma marionete" - disse Neji surpreso

"Suna não é conhecida por serem mestres em manipulação de marionetes para nada, por isso é bom que tenham cuidado se virem a enfrentarem ele nas finais" - alertou Gai, o que recebeu balanços de cabeça dos três aprendizes dele

"Nossa... por um minuto eu achava que ele estava morto, mas nunca pensei que ele estava lutando contra uma marionete o tempo todo" - disse Shikamaru impressionado

"Ugh... ele iria usar a marionete para matar ele... ainda bem que eu não o peguei" - disse Choji nervoso

"Ai ai, tem um monte de caras estranhos aqui!" - disse Ino nervosa

"É por isso que vocês terão que ter bastante cuidado com cada um de todos presentes aqui, inclusive aquele garoto que é um manipulador de marionete" - alertou Asuma, o que recebeu balanços de cabeça dos três aprendizes dele

"Você me deu um susto Kankuro!" - pensou Temari aliviada

"Se não fosse pela sua marionete, eu nem sei o que faria quando Kazekage-sama ouvisse se você não tivesse saído dessa!" - pensou Baki aliviado

"Nem sabia que era uma marionete que ele estava enfrentando e que estratégia de se esconder dentro daquela coisa enfaixada e deixar a marionete dele lutar por ele" - disse Omoi impressionado

"Suna é bastante conhecida como o País que são os melhores dominadores de **Kuguutsu no Jutsu** e que os utilizam em ambas formas de combate e espionagem, isso os torna serem muito perigosos" - disse Samui

"Essas coisas são horrorosas!" - disse Karui nervosa

" **Aquele garoto agiu bem rápido para não ser pego pelo agarro dele e então usar a marionete no lugar dele, devo dizer que Suna não é conhecida como mestres em dominadores de marionetes para nada, mas o foco principal é aquele garoto ali que devemos ficar de olho Bee, assim como Kurama disse que a qualquer momento o Shukaku irá se libertar** " - disse Gyuki apontando no final para Gaara

"Com certeza yo! no final de tudo isso, iremos ajudar o grande mano Naruto para garantir que Konoha não seja destruída yo!" - rapou Bee

"Aquele garoto é um manipulador de marionetes, como é um shinobi de Suna, eles são bastante conhecidos por serem talentosos nessa arte, devemos ter cuidado com ele se termos que enfrenta-lo" - pensou Dosu

"Me pergunto se existe alguém aqui que não de trabalho para nós" - pensou Kin enjoada

"Kukuku... Suna nunca deixa de me impressionar com as habilidades de controle de marionetes, sem duvida eles provam serem aliados exemplares no momento da invasão" - pensou Orochimaru sorrindo

Todos foram interrompidos por Hayate dizendo, "*Tosse* agora prosseguiremos para a próxima luta"

Então todos prestaram atenção no leitor que então depois de alguns segundos mostrou, "SAKURA HARUNO VS INO YAMANAKA"

Com isso fez ambas Sakura e Ino pensarem ao mesmo tempo, "Não pode ser!"

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 37**


	38. Chapter 38

**NONO ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(A Torre)

Tenten e Temari estavam paradas encarando uma para a outra esperando Hayate dar a ordem para elas começarem a partida.

"LUTE TENTEN! DE O SEU MELHOR! NÓS CONFIAMOS EM VOCE!" - torceu Lee

"É ISSO AI! MOSTRE O SEU ESPIRITO JUVENTOSO!" - torceu Gai

Isso fez Tenten olhar para trás e sorrir para eles, então Hayate perguntou, "Vocês estão prontas?"

"Hai" - disse Tenten

"Hai" - disse Temari

Então Hayate levantou sua mão para cima e depois a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

Tenten saltou um pouco para trás e ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de Temari que deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Só estou avisando, se eu começar atacando, você estará acabada em um único segundo. Você não tem habilidade para ver como eu vou atacar, pare de tentar parecer boa. Eu não ligo, pode vir"

"Você parece confiante... então eu vou sem exitar" - disse Tenten com um sorrisinho que então saltou para cima no ar e atirou algumas shurikens em Temari que então do nada apareceu um pouco atrás para desviar das shurikens

Com isso fez Tenten dizer chocada ao voltar para o chão, "Eu errei?! não pode ser!"

"O que foi esse ataque foi só para me testar ou você tremeu tanto de medo que não conseguiu nem mirar?" - questionou Temari com um sorrisinho

"Nani?!" - questinou Tenten furiosa

"Eu pensei que poderia ter mais diversão, mas parece que não posso esperar grande coisa de você" - disse Temari sorrindo maquiavelicamente

Isso chocou completamente ambos Lee e Gai, pois eles sabem que Tenten é uma ótima ninja que se especializa em armas e que sempre acerta os alvos sem nenhum problema, durante os treinos que eles tiveram com ela, ela sempre acertava nos bonecos de treino bem no olho de boi muitas vezes em cada tentativa e sem nenhum erro. Mas com o que aconteceu agora faz eles ficarem de pleno choque que veem ela errar pela primeira vez.

"Eu tenho que me acalmar, não posso deixar ela me provocar" - pensou Tenten que então olhou para o chão pensando, "Um, dois, três. Se ela está desviando, então vou fazer com que ela não consiga. Ela está medindo a distancia entre eu e ela. O próximo ataque deve ser grande... entendo, então aquele leque era o truque" pensou Tenten sorrindo depois de ter entendido por trás do plano de defesa de Temari

Tenten então correu em volta de Temari e então saltou, pegou um pergaminho da bolsa dela, abriu o pergaminho e começou a girar junto com o pergaminho que então saiu algumas armas que foram em direção de Temari que mais uma vez desviou de todas elas num piscar de olhos. Tenten pousou no chão completamente chocada que mais uma vez havia errado enquanto pensava, "Nani?! minhas armas! há um truque por trás daquele leque?!"

Temari ficou parada sorrindo enquanto segurava seu leque um pouco aberta e falou, "Essa é a primeira estrela, tem mais duas. Quando você ver as três estrelas, você vai perder"

"TENTEN! NÃO CAIA NO PLANO DO INIMIGO! FIQUE CALMA E SE CONCENTRA!" - gritou Lee

"Eu sei Lee... eu ia usar isso para as partidas principais ao invés dessas preliminares, mas acho que não tenho escolha" - pensou Tenten que então pegou dois pergaminhos da sua bolsa e as puseram no chão

"Heh! não importa o que você tente, é inútil" - disse Temari com um sorrisinho

Então Tenten fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Soushouryu** (Dragões Gêmeos Nascentes)!" que então houve uma enorme explosão de fumaça que cegou Temari e então surgiu dois dragões feitos de fumaça indo para cima no ar que então se desfizeram e mostraram dois pergaminhos girando como vórtice, então Tenten saltou para cima, ficou entre os pergaminhos e começou a tirar varias armas ninjas que estavam seladas dentro delas que foram em direção de Temari

"Mesmo se você aumentar a quantidade, vai dar a mesma" - disse Temari sorrindo que então abriu um pouco mais o seu leque dizendo, "Segunda estrela!"

Então Temari soltou um vento que assoprou todas as armas para fora do alcance dela e pararam no chão. Tenten parou no chão olhando para Temari com olhos apertados enquanto exclamava, "Eu ainda não terminei!"

Então Tenten saltou para cima no ar e controlou as armas por meio de cordas de arame que estavam amarradas nelas, puxou todas elas para cima e as enviou de novo até Temari enquanto pensava sorrindo, "Eu peguei ela?!"

Mas Temari apenas sorriu, abriu completamente seu leque e mais uma vez soltou um vento através do seu leque que enviou todas as armas para fora do caminho dela, até Tenten foi pega pelo vento e parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia. Isso causou Lee e Gai perceberem que o tempo todo Temari estava utilizando vento para desviar todas as armas de Tenten para fora do caminho dela, mesmo que a manobra de defesa de Temari usando vento foi bem discreta para todos os olhos ao redor não notarem de perto.

Tenten ficou olhando para Temari que esteve com seu leque totalmente aberto enquanto falava sorrindo maquiavelicamente, "Terceira estrela"

Dai então Temari girou seu leque e depois desapareceu junto com ela, o que chocou Tenten enquanto pensava, "Ela desapareceu!"

Tenten então olhou em volta enquanto dizia, "Onde você está?"

"Aqui" - disse Temari que então Tenten olhou para trás e viu Temari voando no ar em cima de seu leque

Temari então parou alguns centímetros de distancia na frente de Tenten e balançou seu leque enquanto exclamava, " **Fuuton** **: Kamaitachi** (Liberação de Vento: Técnica da Foice da Doninha)!" que então soltou uma rajada de vento que se formou em um tornado e sugou Tenten para dentro dela que ficou causando cortes em cada parte do corpo dela

Então Tenten caiu para baixo e caiu de costas na ponta do leque de Temari, então ela tossiu sangue e desmaiou então. Então Temari disse, "Isso é tão entediante, que chato..."

Isso fez todos ao redor ficarem chocados pelo ato cruel da Temari quando forçou Tenten sofrer dor ao cair de costas no leque dela e causar um ferimento doloroso pelas costas dela, até fez Naruto ficar olhando para ela com olhar de muita raiva ao pensar que ela não mostra remorso pelo que fez, também desencadeou uma fúria em ambos Lee e Gai pelo ato barbárico de Temari perante Tenten.

Hayate foi até onde Tenten estava e viu que ela estava apagada e então disse, "*Tosse* a vencedora... é TEMARI!"

Temari então atirou Tenten para frente que então Lee rapidamente saltou para o estagio e pegou Tenten antes que ela se machuque ainda mais quando parar no chão. Temari deu sorrisinho enquanto falava, "Bela pegada"

"O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! É ASSIM QUE VOCE TRATA ALGUEM QUE DEU TUDO DE SI EM BATALHA?!" - questionou Lee furioso

"Cala a boca, pegue logo essa perdedora e de o fora daqui" - disse Temari grosseiramente

Isso desencadeou uma fúria no Lee que então avançou para cima de Temari. Isso fez Neji ficar chocado e então gritar, "PARE LEE!"

Então Lee chegou até Temari que mirou um chute nela enquanto exclamava, " **Konoha Senpu** (Furacão da Folha)!"

Temari bloqueou o chute com a ajuda de seu leque enquanto falava com um sorrisinho, "Como eu pensava... você é tão patético quanto parece"

"O que você disse?!" - questinou Lee furioso

Então Gai parou no estágio enquanto exclamava seriamente, "Pare já Lee!"

"Gai-sensei..." - disse Lee tristemente

"Temari! suba para cá! você foi declarada vencedora. Portanto pare de perder tempo com esse patético garoto perdedor!" - exclamou Gaara seriamente

"Nani?!" - questionou Lee furioso

"Já chega Lee" - disse Gai pondo uma mão no ombro de Lee que então olhou para a equipe de Suna sorrindo enquanto dizia, "Equipe de Suna! aqui tem algo que eu quero lhe alertar se você não se importar... esse garoto é forte, portanto é melhor se preparar"

* * *

(Os Espectadores)

"Certamente isso comprova que Suna é alguém com que não se deveria pegar leve, pois aquela garota é muito astuta" - comentou Minato intrigado

"Hai Minato, realmente isso consta que nossos Genins terão hora dura se enfrentarem ela, pois Suna é um País onde há muitos dominadores de **Fuuton** (Vento)" - disse Hiruzen intrigado

"Só o que falta saber sobre aquele garoto que carrega uma cabaça se ele mostra também ser muito perigoso" - comentou Homura

"Eu ouvi que ele junto com essas duas crianças de Suna são os filhos do atual Kazekage, portanto isso mostra que como os primeiros mostraram serem muito poderosos, mais aponta que aquele garoto também seja, ou possivelmente ainda pior" - disse Koharu apontando para Gaara

"Hai, dentre tudo isso é bom que Suna é nossa aliada, pois seria praticamente suicídio se tivéssemos eles como nossos inimigos, eles tem certos tipos de armazenamentos de poderes que os torna temíveis" - comentou Danzo, o que fez os três concordarem com ele

"Suna certamente é cheia de shinobis formidáveis, pois aquela garota mostra ser uma grande utilizadora de **Fuuton** e até a manipula usando um leque shinobi, mas eu não gostei nem um pouco da ação covarde que ela mostrou para aquela garota caída" - comentou Tsunade intrigada e também furiosa pelo ato de Temari contra Tenten

"Hai, é por que como são de Kaze no Kuni(País do Vento) há na maioria muitos utilizadores de **Fuuton** nessa região e é um elemento chakra bastante perigoso, até ouvi que ela junto com a equipe dela são os filhos do atual Kazekage, portanto mais aponta que eles são de fato muito bem treinados e o pai deles foi sempre um grosseiro e deve ter educado a eles desse jeito de serem rudes com oponentes" - disse Jiraiya, o que surpreendeu muito ambos Tsunade e Shizune

"Nossa... certamente eles são aqueles que Naru-chan não deveria baixar a guarda e dar tudo de si" - comentou Shizune o que fez ambos Tsunade e Jiraiya balançarem as cabeças em concordância

"Que covardia dela ao ter feito aquilo com ela!" - disse Naruto furioso

" **Pois é filhote, certamente a uma possibilidade que a esse estado, aquela pobre garota pode acabar ficando paraplégica ao ter tido uma queda rigosa pelas costas** " - disse Kurama apertando seu olhar para Temari

"Hai Naruto-kun, é mais uma razão porque eu não gosto nem um pouco dela!" - disse Hinata apertando seu olhar de raiva para Temari

"Além do Kankuro, devemos ter cuidado se virmos a enfrentar ela, pois ela mostra ser muito formidável" - alertou Shino

"Só o que resta saber é se aquele garoto de cabelos vermelhos mostra também ser formidável e perigoso quanto aos dois shinobis de Suna, e se ele mostrar, então teríamos mais uma razão em treinarmos para preparar totalmente vocês quando virem a enfrentar eles, pois eles mostram serem aqueles que não devem pegar leve e irem com tudo, assim como os shinobis de Kumo que provaram serem durões demais" - disse Itachi seriamente o que resultou balanços de cabeça dos três pupilos dele e então Itachi se virou a Hinata dizendo seriamente, "Mas no caso de você lutar contra aquele garoto de cabelos vermelhos Hinata-chan, tenha muito cuidado"

"Hai, eu irei Itachi-sensei" - assegurou Hinata seriamente

"Nossa! ela é mesmo muito forte para ter usado **Fuuton** em maneiras de defesa e ataque!" - comentou Sakura intrigada

"Hai, parece que terei que ir firme no treinamento do Sasuke se ele enfrentar um dos caras de Suna, aposto até que aquele garoto de cabelos vermelhos possa também ser outro durão" - disse Kakashi apontando para Gaara

"Me pergunto o que há dentro daquela cabaça" - disse Sakura

"Eu realmente não sei, mas pode ser algo bem perigoso, pois essa equipe de Suna mostrou surpresas bastante perigosas" - disse Kakashi

"Caramba... aquela garota de Suna certamente é uma grande encrenqueira" - comentou Shikamaru intrigado

"Pois é! o jeito que ela usou o leque dela para fazer jutsus da natureza **Fuuton** foram cativantes!" - disse Ino intrigada

"Caso eu ou Choji termos que enfrentar aquele ultimo cara da areia, teríamos que ir com tudo para avançarmos para as finais, pois realmente sinto que ele seja também uma encrenca grande" - disse Shikamaru apontando para Gaara

"Ugh... eu me pergunto se existe alguém aqui que seria mais fácil de se pegar..." - disse Choji nervoso

"Lembrem-se que falta saber se o outro membro deles que é aquele garoto de cabelos vermelhos ali mostra ser tanto forte quanto aos dois que mostraram serem ali embaixo, pois é muito provável que ele seja que nem eles, e então se for assim, teríamos que preparar vocês completamente se virem a enfrenta-los nas finais. Pois já tem também a equipe formidável de Kumo que vocês também tem que serem atentos e não baixarem suas guardas caso enfrentarem eles também" - alertou Asuma seriamente, o que resultou balanços de cabeças dos três pupilos deles

"Lee seu tolo, você quer ser desclassificado dos exames?" - pensou Neji decepcionado enquanto via Lee sendo trazido de volta para cima com Gai, enquanto Tenten estava sendo levada pela equipe médica e Temari subindo para encontrar com sua equipe

"Heh! foi molezinha" - disse Temari com um sorrisinho

"Mandou bem lá embaixo Temari" - disse Kankuro com um sorrisinho

"Parabéns Temari" - disse Baki sorrindo

"Valeu gente, apesar de aquela garota não ter dado trabalho nenhum, mas foi bom pelo menos eu ter aquecido os músculos, pois eu não tenho lutado faz tempo" - disse Temari com um sorrisinho

"Da próxima vez vê se não desperdiça meu tempo, pois quero que tudo isso acabe o mais rápido o possível para que possa eu ter o sangue do Senju nas finais" - ameaçou Gaara apertando seu olhar para Temari, o que deixou ela suando de medo

"Uau, Suna é alguém que também nos daria um desafio e tanto, pois aqueles caras são mesmo uns cascas grossas" - comentou Omoi intrigado

"Hai, até vejo que como aquele cara de cabelo vermelho possa também ser bastante formidável, me pergunto o que ele mantem dentro daquela cabaça" - disse Karui apontando para Gaara

"Pode ser algum tipo de habilidade especial, sendo uma carta na manga perigosa que ele possui" - disse Samui

" **Sem duvida essa equipe de Suna mostra já ser mais aqueles que seus pupilos deveriam ter muita cautela, mas se eles enfrentarem o Jinchuuriki no final, eles deveriam ter ainda mais cautela possível, pois deve saber que a habilidade daqueles que portam Shukaku é controlar areia e usa-la por motivos mortais Bee** " - disse Gyuki seriamente

"Hai Gyuki mano, já havia pensado nisso antes, depois que essas eliminatórias acabar, irei treina-los para aquecer eles, pois minha equipe é muito importante para mim yo!" - rapou Bee seriamente

"Aqueles caras de Suna são outros que não devemos desgrudar nossos olhos e ficarmos bem atentos, pois para conseguirmos alcançar nosso objetivo de capturar Naruto-kun, devemos ter que dar tudo de nós mesmos para vencermos caras formidáveis e então pegarmos o Senju no final" - pensou Dosu

"Cada vez mais mostra só caras durões por aqui, eles me dariam tanto trabalho para poder pegar logo o Senju" - pensou Kin enjoada

"Kukukuku! Suna sem duvida é uma aliada digna para poder me ajuda na minha vingança, e ouvi até dizer que eles três são os filhos do Kazekage, por isso faz deles serem os melhores da nação, além de tudo é bom termos a arma secreta que vem do pequeno Gaara-kun" - pensou Orochimaru sorrindo maquiavelicamente

Todos foram interrompidos de seus pensamentos e conversas quando Hayate disse, "*Tosse* agora seguiremos para a *tosse* próxima partida"

Então todos prestaram atenção no leitor que depois de alguns segundos mostrou, 'SHIKAMARU NARA VS KIN TSUCHI'

"Que droga... eu?" - pensou Shikamaru enjoado

"Tenha cuidado Kin, pois ele pode controlar as sombras" - alertou Dosu seriamente

"Pft... eu não vou cair num jutsu tão estupido" - disse Kin

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 38**


	39. Chapter 39

**DÉCIMO ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(A Torre)

Shikamaru e Kin estavam parados encarando um a outro, esperando Hayate dar a palavra para eles começarem.

"VAI NESSA SHIKAMARU!" - torceu Ino

"Cara isso é um saco... ainda é mais ainda de eu ter que lutar contra uma garota" - disse Shikamaru preguiçosamente

"Então eu vou acabar logo com isso se isso tudo te chateia" - disse Kin

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate

"Infelizmente sim" - disse Shikamaru enjoado

"Hai" - disse Kin

Com isso Hayate levantou sua mão para cima e então a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

"Eu não sei nada sobre ela... embora eu tenha visto as habilidades dos parceiros dela e que ela já havia visto meu jutsu, mas..." - pensou Shikamaru que então fez um selo de mão pensando e exclamando no final, "Mas isso é tudo que tenho... **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Jutsu Possessão da Sombra)!"

Então surgiu uma sombra indo direção de Kin que rapidamente se moveu de lado dizendo com um sorrisinho, "Esse jutsu é um truque bobo... enquanto eu estiver me movendo, eu não tenho nada a temer!"

Então ela atirou duas agulhas no chocado Shikamaru que rapidamente se agachou para desviar das agulhas que foram parar na parede por trás dele e que ficaram grudados nela, mostrou que haviam sinos presos nas agulhas. Shikamaru olhou para trás e viu sinos presos nas agulhas que então se virou para Kin dizendo com um sorrisinho, "Esse é um velho truque... agora você vai lançar uma agulha com um sino e outra sem, correto? e quando eu reagir ao som e desviar apenas do primeiro e não notar o segundo... me apunhalará certo?!

"Você gosta mesmo de falar!" - disse Kin mexendo seu braço direito

"Apenas desviar dessas agulhas... sabendo o truque, isso deve ser fácil" - pensou Shikamaru que então ouviu um barulho por trás dele pensando chocado, "Nani?! atrás?! oh não! corda?!"

"Te peguei!" - disse Kin sorrindo maquiavelicamente enquanto segurava uma corda de arame pela mão direita dela

"Ugh... ela estava usando uma corda de arame para tocar os sinos que droga!" - pensou Shikamaru

"Tarde demais!" - exclamou Kin que então atirou uma agulha até Shikamaru que então fez ele ser atirado para trás e caiu no chão alguns milímetros de distancia

"SHIKAMARU!" - gritou Ino preocupada

"Se eu desviar da sua sombra, não tem nada que você pode fazer... agora para acabar com você" - disse Kin sorrindo maquiavelicamente enquanto prepara três agulhas

De repente Kin então ficou chocada que não consegue se mexer e ficou pensando, "Nani?! o meu corpo!"

Shikamaru ficou se levantando e dizendo com um sorrisinho, "Heh... o Kagemane no Jutsu finalmente funcionou"

"O que você está falando?! eu não vejo sua sombra em lugar nenhum!" - questionou Kin nervosa

"Você ainda não notou?" - perguntou Shikamaru com um sorrisinho

Kin então olhou para baixo e ficou horrorizada ao ver a sombra da corda de arame estar visível a olho nu no chão, então ela se virou para Shikamaru exclamando, "Impossível! uma corda dessa grossura não produz sombra!"

"Exatamente baka, mas eu posso alongar, encurtar e controlar livremente minha própria sombra, embora tenha um limite" - explicou Shikamaru

"A sombra está ficando cada vez mais grossa... droga, essa não era a sombra da corda!" - exclamou Kin chocada

"Isso! eu fiz minha sombra ficar muito fina para parecer que ela tivesse sendo feita pela corda e então liga-la a você" - explicou Shikamaru

Então Shikamaru pegou uma shuriken do seu porte na perna dele junto com Kin que fez a mesma coisa por estar presa a sombra dele. Isso fez Kin se chocar e exclamar, "Você é estupido?! nós dois vamos fazer os mesmos movimentos! se você atacar, vai ser atacado também!"

"Eu sei disso... nós vamos ficar arremessando shurikens para ver até quando a gente dura!" - disse Shikamaru sorrindo

"Baka! não!" - exclamou Kin horrorizada

Então ambos Shikamaru e Kin atiraram suas shurikens um para outro, Shikamaru então se agachou para desviar da shuriken junto com Kin que bateu de cabeça contra a parede e desmaiou no final por causa da pancada forte.

"Hehehe... um a menos" - disse Shikamaru sorrindo que então deu uma cambalhota para trás e parou de pés no chão dizendo, "Se você é um shinobi... então lute com conhecimento dos arredores... mesmo nos movendo do mesmo jeito... a distancia da parede atrás de nós era diferente. Eu usei uma shuriken, então não notou como estava perto da parede"

"O vencedor... é SHIKAMARU NARA!" - gritou Hayate

* * *

(Os Espectadores)

"Partida impressionante, como já havia previsto para o jovem Shikamaru" - comentou Minato impressionado

"Hai apesar da maldita preguiça deles, mas eles são uns grandes estrategistas" - disse Hiruzen impressionado

"Ele manteou-se calmo, planejou tudo com um maior cuidado e conseguiu vencer sua oponente pegando-a de surpresa, por isso faz com que ele tenha estruturas de um verdadeiro Chunin" - comentou Homura impressionado

"Hai, no caso de ele ambos vencer ou não nas finais, ele merece já ser promovido como um Chunin, assim como foi para o jovem Aburame que também mostra ter um nível de estratégia que se rivaliza com a dele" - disse Koharu impressionada

"Aquele garoto sem duvida mostra ser que nem o pai dele, ele tem chance de até seguir os passos dele para ser o próximo comandante Jounin" - disse Danzo impressionado, o que fez os três concordarem completamente com ele

"Isso mostra que tem vezes que a cabeça mostra ser mais perigoso que os músculos, pois é nisso que faz os Naras serem temíveis nisso" - comentou Jiraiya impressionado

"Hai, apesar de serem preguiçosos, mas eles não são aqueles que se não devem serem subestimados, como o maior exemplo é que o pai dele se tornou comandante Jounin por conta disso tudo" - disse Tsunade impressionada

"Ele ataca de jeito que você nem nota, é por isso que faz com que ele tenha garantia de ser Chunin rapidamente se continuar impressionar os outros com seus planos brilhantes de estratégia" - comentou Shizune impressionada, o que fez os dois balançarem as cabeças de concordância

"Isso foi tão básico e nada excitante, mas por outro lado surpreendente, como esperado para aquele preguiçoso" - comentou Naruto impressionado que até Daomaru latiu concordando com ele

" **Pois é, o jeito que ele morde, é de jeito menos empolgante** " - disse Kurama enjoado mas por outro lado impressionado

"Hai, Shikamaru tem um jeito incrível de utilizar o cérebro, e isso já seria o suficiente para ele ter garantia de vencer e de se tornar um Chunin" - disse Hinata impressionada

"Pois é, é incrível a utilização de sombras dele que seja de muitas maneiras que nem esperava em primeiro lugar, com isso poderia pegar um inimigo de plena surpresa e não o dar chances de revidar" - disse Shino impressionado

"E nisso prova a vocês que só ele utilizando a cabeça ao invés dos músculos já o torna muito perigoso, portanto vocês tem que ter muito cuidado se enfrentarem ele nas finais" - alertou Itachi seriamente, o que recebeu balanços de cabeça dos pupilos dele

"ISSO SHIKAMARU!" - gritou Ino de pura alegria

"VOCE FOI DEMAIS!" - gritou Choji de pura alegria

"Bom trabalho seu molenga" - pensou Asuma sorrindo orgulhosamente

"Que genial dele de pegar ela de jeito que nem se nota primeiramente e então nocauteá-la no final!" - exclamou Lee impressionado

"O clã Nara é bastante conhecido por usarem técnicas de possessão de sombra que então eles possam possuir um inimigo com sua sombras e obriga-los a seguirem seus movimentos, além disso eles são conhecidos por serem grandes estrategistas, portanto isso mostra que eles não precisam de trabalho duro quando se usam o cérebro para escaparem de situações precárias" - explicou Neji impressionado

"Neji está certo, pois se vocês dois enfrentarem ele, não o subestimem, pois ele pode fazer coisas que vocês nem notam em primeiro lugar e então acabando vencer vocês sem problemas" - alertou Gai seriamente, o que recebeu balanços de cabeças dos pupilos dele

"Devo dizer que estou impressionado, nunca esperava que usaria aquela técnica de jeito que nem se nota e resulta numa derrota significativa para alguém" - comentou Kankuro impressionado

"Hai, pode até ter sido uma partida nada empolgante, mas foi cativante" - disse Temari impressionada

"Não deixarei que ele fique no meu caminho para ter Naruto Senju para mim" - pensou Gaara apertando seu olhar para Shikamaru que subiu para junto com sua equipe

"Aquele cara é interessante, pelo que ouvi ele pertence a um clã que manipula sombras a partir da sua e os controla a como deseja" - comentou Omoi impressionado

"Hai, ele é o tipo que não se subestima conforme ele utiliza o cérebro dele com arma, e que é muito perigoso" - disse Samui impressionada

"Humph! para mim ele mais late do que morde, basta apenas eu utilizar um jutsu em larga escala que eu pego ele facilmente" - disse Karui confiante

" **Ela não sabe o que está dizendo Bee, pois aquele garoto mostra ser perigoso ao ser um brilhante estrategista, eu já me cruzei com estrategistas antes e foi por causas deles e seus planos surreais que me prenderam** " - disse Gyuki impressionado

"Hai Gyuki mano! pode crer que prepararei minha equipe sobre isso quando eu aquecer eles no treinamento yo!" - rapou Bee

"Parece que resta eu por ultimo, eu não posso falhar o Orochimaru-sama" - pensou Dosu

"Kukuku... a estratégia dos Nara é outra coisa que me impressiona muito, esse garoto é igual ao pai dele" - pensou Orochimaru impressionado

Todos foram interrompidos de seus pensamentos e conversas quando Hayate disse, "Seguiremos para a *tosse* próxima luta"

Então todos prestaram atenção no leitor que depois de alguns segundos mostrou, 'HINATA HYUGA VS NEJI HYUGA'

"Neji-nissan..." - pensou Hinata chocada

"Hinata-sama..." - pensou Neji

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 39**


	40. Chapter 40

**DÉCIMO PRIMEIRO ROUND**

"Falando/Pensando"

" **Biju Falando** "

" **Mencionando/Executando Jutsus** "

(A Torre)

Neji e Hinata estavam parados olhando um para o outro esperando Hayate dar a ordem. Neji então disse, "Eu nunca pensei que estaria enfrentando você Hinata-sama"

"Neji-nissan" - disse Hinata tristemente

"Vocês estão prontos?" - perguntou Hayate que então recebeu balanços de cabeças dos dois Hyuugas, então ele estendeu sua mão para cima e a abaixou dizendo, "Então... COMEÇEM!"

"Antes de começar a luta... eu gostaria de dizer algo para você Hinata-sama..." - disse Neji

"O que é?" - perguntou Hinata

"Você não é uma boa shinobi... desista agora!" - disse Neji seriamente, o que fez Hinata arregalar seus olhos de choque e Naruto que esteve observando tudo, esteve completamente furioso dele ser tão rude com Hinata

"Você é muito gentil... você deseja harmonia e evita conflitos... você concorda com os outros, jamais resistindo" - disse Neji friamente

"Eu..." - disse Hinata

"Você não tem nenhuma confiança em si mesma... eu sempre sinto o seu senso de inferioridade... é por isso que achei que seria melhor para você continuar como uma Genin. Mas o exame Chunin só pode ser feito por equipes de 3. Você não podia negar o pedido de seus colegas de equipe e entrou mesmo não querendo, estou errado?" - questionou Neji

"Não! eu... não... eu só queria mudar a mim mesma... tentar ser uma shinobi... fazer isso tudo... sozinha" - disse Hinata nervosamente e tristemente

Com isso fez Neji apertar ainda mais seus olhos e dizer friamente, "Hinata-sama... como eu pensei... você é uma pirralha estragada da casa principal. As pessoas não podem mudar a si mesmas! perdedores são perdedores... sua personalidade e força não vão mudar"

Naruto ficou ainda mais furioso que até queria saltar para cima de Neji e arrebentar ele por ficar sendo grosseiro e frio com Hinata, principalmente quando ele percebeu seus sentimentos verdadeiros por ela e jamais aceitaria que alguém fale mal dela, ele teve até que ser acalmado por Itachi, Shino, Daomaru e Kurama para não fazer algo imprudente. Até também Tsunade ficou muito furiosa por ele ficar falando mal da sua aprendiz, mas ela conseguiu com muito esforço de controlar sua ânsia de querer ir para cima de Neji. Minato também ficou furioso com Neji, mas ele não teve problemas de controlar sua ânsia de dar uma boa lição de dor nele por ser muito cruel com a própria família dele, apenas ficou apertando seus olhos para ele.

"Porque as pessoas não podem mudar, diferenças nascem... expressões como elite e perdedor são criadas. Aparência, inteligência, habilidade, tamanho, personalidade... todas as pessoas julgam e são julgadas nesses valores. Baseado nesses fatores imutáveis, pessoas discriminam e são discriminadas. E elas sofrem dentro de seus próprios significados. Justamente como o fato de eu ser uma casa secundaria e você da casa principal não pode ser mudado. Eu tenho visto através de várias coisas com este byakugan... então eu sei que você está apenas agindo forte... pois por dentro você simplesmente quer sair correndo por ai" - disse Neji cruelmente enquanto ativa seu byakugan

"Não!... eu... realmente..." - disse Hinata nervosamente olhando para todos os lados

"Você não pode enganar meus olhos. Por causa da minha pressão, agora você olhou para cima esquerda. Este é o sinal que você está lembrando de suas experiências passadas... seu doloroso passado. E após isso, você olhou para baixo a direita... isso é o sinal de que você está imaginando dor física e mental... basicamente... você está pensando em você e por todas as experiências até agora, você está imaginando o resultado dessa luta... imaginando isso... você vai perder!" - disse Neji grosseiramente

Isso fez Hinata estar na beira de chorar e Naruto perder logo a cabeça de querer poder dar uma surra no Neji, mas ainda continua sendo acalmado pela equipe dele. Neji continuou a falar grosseiramente, "A reação de levantar seus braços em frente a seu corpo... isso mostra que você está tentando criar uma parede entre nós, criar uma distancia uma distancia de mim... que você está tentando evitar que eu descubra como você está realmente sentindo. Porque tudo o que eu disse está totalmente certo. Mais adiante... tocando seu lábio é um traço de personalidade revelando um distúrbio que é um mecanismo de defesa para aliviar o nervosismo e a preocupação... então basicamente... na realidade você ainda não percebeu?"

"JÁ CHEGA! PARE DE DECIDIR SOBRE AS PESSOAS SEU IMUNDO! ACABE LOGO COM ESSE CANALHA HINATA-CHAN! MOSTRE DO QUE VOCE REALMENTE É CAPAZ! VOCE ENFRENTOU FORÇAS PIORES DO QUE ESSE AI!" - gritou Naruto

Isso chamou atenção de todos ao redor. Minato, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shizune, Itachi, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e todos os amigos de Naruto sorriram de felicidades por ele. Enquanto Hinata esteve pensando enquanto olhava para Naruto, "Naruto-kun..."

Neji olhou para trás e apertou seu olhar para Naruto enquanto pensava, "Fique fora disso Senju..."

Hinata então finalmente pôde ter sua confiança de volta que ela conseguiu com muito esforço pelos passados anos enquanto esteve na academia, tudo graças ao Naruto, e agora foi mais uma vez que ele a fez recuperar de volta o que ela perdeu alguns dias atrás. Ela apertou seu olhar para Neji, o que fez ele apertar o olhar de volta para ela enquanto ele dizia, "Então você não vai desistir. Eu não sou responsável pelo que aconteça"

"Eu não vou fugir... eu tenho nenhuma vontade de... FUGIR!" - disse Hinata gritando no final que então ativou seu Byakugan

Isso surpreendeu todos pela vontade dela de lutar e fez Naruto, Itachi, Shino, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tsunade e Minato sorrirem de felicidade que ela enfim pôde ter seu espirito confiante de volta graças ao Naruto. Hinata ficou na sua pose de luta enquanto falava, "Neji-nissan... vamos lutar"

"Ótimo" - disse Neji em sua pose de luta

Então os dois partiram para cima um do outro e ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com palmas e ficavam bloqueando e desviando de um do outro. Neji então bloqueou uma palma e mirou uma palma no peito dela. Hinata saltou para trás para evitar a palma e ficou alguns centímetros de distancia de Neji.

Hinata então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Neji que então ele saltou para o lado para evitar de ser atingido

Neji então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Hinata que desviou dela saltando para o lado

Hinata fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que foi indo direto até Neji que saltou para cima para evitar de ser atingido

Neji esteve no ar e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Hinata que saltou para frente para evitar o ataque

Então quando Neji caiu no chão, ele correu até Hinata e mirou uma palma na cara dela. Hinata bloqueou a palma e mirou uma palma na barriga dele. Neji bloqueou a palma e mirou uma palma mirada na barriga dela. Hinata bloqueou a palma e mirou uma palma na cara dele. Neji bloqueou a palma e mirou entre as pernas dela com um chute. Hinata saltou e mirou um chute voador na cara dele. Neji bloqueou o chute, o que fez ele ser empurrado um pouco para trás que parou alguns centímetros de distancia.

Hinata então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Liberação de Água: Onda de Água Selvagem)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma grande onda que também fez mais um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante) que então a grande onda ficou carregada de eletricidade que foi indo até Neji

Neji fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então soltou lama pela boca que caiu no chão e então surgiu uma parede enorme feita de pedra que bloqueou a onda como se fosse escudo

Neji ficou em cima da parede e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca que se formou em um dragão que então foi indo até Hinata

Hinata rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água)!" que então surgiu por trás dela um dragão enorme feito de água que foi indo direto até o dragão de fogo, isso surpreendeu todos até Neji que ela tinha alta afinidade em água que pôde pegar da umidade que estava no ar, também através do suor das pessoas e de umas poças pequenas de água que esteve na torre devido aos canos furados, quando os ataques se colidiram, causou um enorme vapor estando no ar

Quando o vapor se desfez, Hinata viu que Neji havia desaparecido de cima da parede enorme de pedra que então voltou de volta para o chão. Então ela detectou ele por trás dela e bloqueou uma palma dele. Hinata mirou uma palma na cara dele. Neji bloqueou a palma e mirou uma palma na barriga dela. Hinata bloqueou a palma e mirou uma palma na barriga dele. Neji bloqueou a palma e mirou uma palma na cara dela. Hinata se defendeu colidindo sua palma com a dele e isso fez eles serem empurrados para trás que então ficaram alguns centímetros de distancia de um do outro.

Hinata então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica da Grande Cachoeira)!" que então surgiu por trás dela, uma onda enorme girando em forma de vórtice que foi indo até Neji

Neji rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Retsudo Tensho** (Liberação de Terra: Torneamento da Palma Rasgadora de Terra)! que então ao bater suas mãos no chão, fez várias rochas se levantarem e irem direto até o vórtice que quando se colidiu com ele, fez ele se desintegrar e as rochas foram indo até Hinata que saltou para cima para desviar do ataque

Hinata então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton Dan: Ibuki** (Projétil de Liberação de Relâmpago: Respiração Violenta)!" que então o soco dela ficou carregada de eletricidade e ao empurrar para frente, liberou um poderoso raio indo direto até Neji

Neji então pôs suas mãos para frente exclamando, " **Hakke Kuhekisho** (Oito Trigramas Palma da Parede de Vácuo)!" que então liberou uma onda de ar que quando se colidiu com o raio, fez ele se desintegrar e foi indo direto até Hinata que fez ela ser empurrada para trás e quando ela se colidiu contra a parede, ela se explodiu em fumaça, revelando que era um **Kage Bunshin** (Clone da Sombra)

Neji olhou em volta, pressentiu Hinata e agachou da palma voadora que ela esteve por trás dele, então ele pegou o braço de Hinata, a atirou para frente e foi até ela que então atacou ela com uma barragem de palmas. Hinata ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas. Então ela bloqueou uma palma e atacou Neji com uma barragem de palmas. Neji ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele bloqueou uma palma e mirou uma palma na cara dela. Hinata agarrou o pulso dele e o atirou para cima no ar.

Hinata então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água que foi indo direto até Neji e que quando acertou ele, ele havia se transformado em um tronco de árvore que então caiu no chão, mostrando que ele havia utilizado **Kawirami** (Substituição)

Hinata havia detectado ele que estava no ar que estava exclamando, " **Katon: Kadan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Projétil de Fogo)!" que então soltou um jato de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Hinata abaixo que saltou para o lado para evitar de ser atingida

Hinata então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Rastreamento de Presa da Besta Relâmpago)!" que então surgiu na frente dela, um lobo feito de eletricidade indo até Neji

Neji estendeu sua mão para frente exclamando, " **Hakke Kusho** (Oito Trigramas Palma de Vácuo)!" que então soltou uma rajada de ar que quando se colidiu com o lobo feito de eletricidade, fez ele se desintegrar e então foi indo até Hinata que saltou para outro lado para evitar a rajada de ar

Hinata então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então soltou água espiral pelas mãos indo até Neji

Neji fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Renga no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica da Prática do Tijolo)!" que ao bater suas mãos no chão, surgiu uma parede sólida saindo do chão que bloqueou a água como se fosse escudo e então Neji desfez e partiu para cima de Hinata que também partiu para cima de Neji

Hinata e Neji ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com palmas, bloqueando e desviando um do outro. Até quando Neji deu um salto para trás para evitar de ser atingido entre as pernas com um chute dela. Neji então parou no chão alguns centímetros de distancia e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica do Grande Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma bola de fogo em formato de dragão pela boca que foi indo até Hinata

Hinata fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água pela boca que quando se colidiu com a bola de fogo, causou um grande vapor quente estando no ar

Hinata e Neji passaram pelo vapor e ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com palmas, bloqueando e desviando um do outro. Até que então eles colidiram suas palmas que causou eles serem empurrados para trás que então ficaram alguns centímetros afastados de um do outro. Hinata então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil de Água)!" que então soltou um jato de água pela boca que foi indo direto até Neji

Neji fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de água, ficou passando por ela e indo até Hinata que quando se colidiu com ela, ela explodiu em fumaça, mostrando que era outro **Kage Bunshin**.

Neji olhou em volta e detectou ela por cima que mirou uma palma mirada nele, Neji agarrou o braço de Hinata e a lançou para frente. Hinata pousou no chão, se virou e então mirou uma palma na barriga dele. Neji bloqueou a palma, então os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com palmas, bloqueando e desviando de um do outro. Hinata bloqueou uma palma e mirou uma palma na cara dele. Neji saltou para trás para evitar de ser atingido que então parou alguns centímetros de distancia enquanto faz um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dangan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Rocha)!" que então estendeu sua mão para frente e saiu uma rocha que se explodiu em mil pedaços que foram indo até Hinata que se desviou de todas elas

Hinata então fez um selo de mão exclamando, " **Chakura no Mesu** (Bisturi de Chakra)!" que então as mãos dela ficaram cobertas de chakra, o que chocou Neji que ela sabe ninjutsu médico avançado, mas isso fez Naruto, Tsunade e Itachi sorrirem de ela começar a mostrar a arma mais letal que ela guarda na manga dela

Hinata então foi até Neji e o atacou com uma barragem de palmas carregadas de chakra. Neji desviou de todas elas por alguns minutos e então desviou de uma palma e atacou ela com uma palma mirada no peito dela. Hinata desviou da palma mexendo de lado e então acertou pela barriga de Neji que então fez ele explodir em fumaça, mostrando que era um **Kage Bunshin** o tempo todo

Hinata olhou para todos os lados e sentiu ele por baixo, mas ela foi impedida se mexer porque Neji agarrou ela por baixo exclamando, " **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Duplo Suicídio por Decapitação)!" que então arrastou Hinata para o chão que esteve de cabeça para fora

Neji saiu de baixo da terra apertando seus olhos para Hinata dizendo, "Eu disse que você não conseguiria me vencer... não importa que tipo de força você tem... pois você jamais irá escapar de seu destino de perder para mim"

Mas então Hinata explodiu em fumaça, mostrando que era um **Kage Bunshin** também. Isso fez Neji arregalar seus olhos, então ele olhou em volta e sentiu Hinata por cima dele que estava exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo que foi indo direto até Neji que saltou para o lado para evitar a bola de fogo

Neji então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante que foi indo até Hinata

Hinata caiu no chão e rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de água cortante, passou por ela e foi indo até Neji que saltou para evitar de ser atingido

Neji então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Teppoudama** (Liberação de Água: Tiro da Arma)!" que então soltou uma bola enorme de água que foi indo até Hinata que apenas saltou para o lado para evitar de ser atingida

Hinata então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Técnica do Projétil de Relâmpago)!" que então soltou um jato de eletricidade pela boca que foi indo até Neji que apenas saltou para cima para evitar o ataque

Neji esteve no ar e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica de Liberação do Som do Dragão de Chama)!" que então soltou várias bolas de fogo em formato de dragão indo até Hinata

Hinata então começou a girar enquanto exclamava, " **Hakkesho Kaiten** (Oito Trigramas Palmas Giratórias do Céu)!" que então gerou uma bola coberta de chakra que bloqueou todas as bolas de fogo como se fossem escudo por alguns segundos

Hinata então parou de girar e ela e Neji partiram para cima de um do outro e ficaram por alguns minutos atacaram um ao outro com palmas, bloqueando e desviando de um do outro. Até quando Hinata bloqueou uma palma de Neji e mirou uma palma no rosto dele. Neji bloqueou a palma e mirou uma palma no peito dela. Hinata bloqueou a palma e mirou uma palma no peito dele. Neji agarrou o pulso dela e a atirou para trás enquanto fazia um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!" que então soltou uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca e que quando atingiu Hinata, ela havia utilizado o **Kawirami** , como mostrou o tronco de madeira no chão

Neji detectou ela por trás exclamando, " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água)!" que então surgiu por trás dela, um dragão enorme de água que foi indo até Neji

Neji rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Doryuheki** (Liberação de Terra: Parede do Estilo Terra)!" que então ao soltar lama pela boca, surgiu uma parede enorme de pedra que bloqueou o dragão de água por alguns segundos que então o dragão se desfez

Neji ficou em cima da parede fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Projétil de Chama do Dragão de Fogo)!" que então soltou fogo pela boca em formato de dragão que foi indo direto até Hinata

Hinata rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Liberação de Água: Formação da Parede de Água)!" que então soltou água pela boca que se formou em uma parede enorme de água que serviu como escudo que ficou bloqueando o dragão de fogo por alguns segundos que então se desfez

Hinata desfez a parede de água e fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Liberação de Água: Corredeiras Destruidoras)!" que então soltou corredeiras de água espiral pela mão que foi indo direto até Neji que apenas saltou da parede de terra para desviar

Neji ficou no ar fazendo um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Katon: Endan** (Liberação de Fogo: Míssil Flamejante)!" que então soltou um míssil de fogo pela boca que foi indo direto até Hinata que apenas rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar

Hinata então fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Raiton: Jinraisen** (Liberação de Relâmpago: Flecha Trovejante)!" que então atirou uma flecha de eletricidade até Neji que apenas rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar

Neji fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Suiton: Suidanha** (Liberação de Água: Ondas de Águas Cortantes)!" que então soltou um jato de água cortante pela boca que foi indo direto até Hinata

Hinata rapidamente fez um conjunto de selos de mão exclamando, " **Doton: Dodan no Jutsu** (Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Projétil de Terra)!" que então soltou um jato de terra pela boca que quando se colidiu com o jato de água cortante, foi passando por ele e indo até Neji que apenas rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar

Neji estendeu sua palma da mão para frente exclamando, " **Hakke Kusho** (Oito Trigramas Palma de Vácuo)" que então soltou uma rajada de ar que foi indo até Hinata que apenas rapidamente saltou de lado para desviar

Hinata estendeu suas mãos para frente exclamando, " **Hakke Kuhekisho** (Oito Trigramas Palma da Parede de Vácuo)!" que então soltou uma onda de ar que quando atingiu Neji, ele se transformou em um tronco de madeira, revelando que ele havia utilizado o **Kawirami** rapidamente

Hinata detectou Neji por trás dela tentando acerta-la com uma palma. Hinata rapidamente se virou e bloqueou a palma, então os dois ficaram por alguns minutos atacando um ao outro com palmas, bloqueando e desviando de um do outro. Até quando Hinata desviou de uma palma, ela mirou uma palma na barriga dele pensando, "É minha chance... só mais um pouco... AGORA!"

Só que então Neji rapidamente acertou ela com uma palma mirada no peito dela, isso fez ela começar a tossir sangue para fora enquanto Neji falava friamente, "Então essa é a dimensão do poder da casa principal"

Isso chocou todos principalmente Naruto que Hinata não conseguiu acertar Neji e ao invés disso, foi Neji que a acertou rapidamente antes de ser acertado. Hinata tomou força e mirou uma palma nele, mas Neji agarrou o braço dela e a acertou com seus dedos indicador e médio no pulso dela, fazendo Hinata perder a vontade do braço. Neji ficou segurando o braço de Hinata enquanto levantava a manga da blusa azul dela, mostrando vários buracos no braço dela.

Isso chocou muito Hinata que então disse, "Impossível... então desde o começo..."

"Exato... meus olhos podem até ver os pontos abertos" - disse Neji que então palmou Hinata pela cabeça, fazendo ela ser atirada para trás que então parou alguns centímetros de distancia no chão

"HINATA-CHAN!" - gritou Naruto preocupado assim como Itachi, Shino, Daomaru e Tsunade que também estavam muito preocupados com ela

"Hinata-sama... essa é a diferença em talento que nunca vai mudar... a diferença que divide a elite de um perdedor... essa é a realidade que não pode ser mudada. No momento em que disse, 'Eu Não Vou Fugir', você estava se enchendo de desgosto. Você deve estar se desesperando agora... desista" - disse Neji friamente

Eu... não volto... na minha palavra... esse é... o meu jeito shinobi também" - disse Hinata se levantando com dificuldade e sorrindo

"Hinata-chan..." - pensou Naruto chocado e triste

Com isso Neji apertou seus olhos e disse, "Então venha"

"VOCE CONSEGUE HINATA-CHAN!" - torceu Naruto, o que fez Hinata sorrir apaixonadamente para ele

Hinata então partiu para cima de Neji e atacou ele com palmas. Neji ficou por alguns minutos bloqueando e desviando de todas elas, então ele bloqueou uma palma e acertou Hinata pela cara com uma palma, fazendo ela ser empurrada um pouco para trás. Hinata se recuperou e partiu mais uma vez para cima de Neji com uma palma mirada na barriga dele. Neji bloqueou a palma e acertou o peito dela com uma palma, fazendo ela tossir mais sangue e ficar de joelhos no chão de fraqueza.

"Você não entende nada... desde do inicio, seus ataques não fizeram nada" - disse Neji friamente que então se virou para Hayate dizendo, "Ela não está mais em condições de lutar, pare essa luta"

"NÃO PARE! ESSA LUTA NÃO ACABOU! VAMOS HINATA-CHAN! VOCE CONSEGUE! EU TENHO MUITA FÉ EM VOCE!" - gritou Naruto, o que fez Neji apertar seus olhos para Naruto, já começando a detestar ele ficar se intrometendo nos assuntos dele, já os outros sorriram pela influencia que Naruto está dando para Hinata e com isso fez todos e até Neji ficarem de olhos arregalados que Hinata estava se levantando e então ficou em pé olhando para o chocado Neji

"Porque você levantou... se você continuar se esforçando, você vai morrer!" - disse Neji estressado

Mas com isso Hinata apenas sorriu dizendo, "Ainda não acabou..."

"Agir firme assim é inútil... você mal pode ficar de pé, eu posso ver isso... desde a hora em que você nasceu, a responsabilidade da casa principal caiu sobre você... você sempre odiou a si mesma por causa de sua fraqueza... mas as pessoas não podem mudar... isso é o destino" - disse Neji friamente

"Isso não é verdade... Neji-nissan. Porque... eu posso ver... não sou eu afinal... a pessoa perdida e sofrendo com o destino da casa secundária e principal... é você" - disse Hinata

Isso desencadeou uma fúria no Neji que então partiu mais uma vez para cima de Hinata. Hayate ficou exclamando enquanto corria até eles, "Pare! a luta acabou!"

Então Neji foi parado de atacar Hinata por Naruto que esteve segurando o braço direito dele olhando para ele com muito ódio, Kakashi que esteve segurando o ombro direito dele, Gai que ficou agarrando pelo pescoço dele, Itachi que ficou segurando a perna esquerda dele, Tsunade que esteve segurando o braço esquerdo dele também olhando para ele com muito ódio e Hayate que ficou pressionando a testa dele com um dedo. Isso surpreendeu todos que viram Naruto chegar tão rápido em ter parado o ataque de Neji junto com os Jounins.

"Neji... dá um tempo! você me prometeu que não perderia a cabeça com essa coisa de família!" - exclamou Gai de raiva

Com isso fez Neji apertar seus olhos para Naruto, Tsunade e os Jounins enquanto falava, "Porque todos os outros Jounins junto com Naruto e Tsunade-sama pularam para frente... oh, mais um tratamento especial para a casa principal..."

Com isso Naruto ficou entre os dentes, então ele apertou seus punhos que então mirou na cara de Neji enquanto gritava, "SEU MALDITO!"

Isso fez ele ser atirado para trás que então parou alguns centímetros de distancia deles no chão. Isso fez todos ao redor ficarem de olhos arregalados ao verem o tipo de ação que Naruto deu para Neji. Gai, Kakashi, Itachi, Tsunade e Hayate ficaram olhando para ele com olhos arregalados de pleno choque, mas eles sabem que Neji realmente merecia isso, portanto nenhum deles deram nenhuma bronca ao Naruto e ficaram apenas olhando para ele de pleno choque. Neji se levantou do chão olhando para Naruto com um olhar de muita raiva. Antes de Naruto dizer alguma coisa, ele ouviu Hinata por trás dele ficar se gemendo de dor.

"HINATA-CHAN!/HINATA!" - gritaram Naruto, Tsunade e Itachi ao mesmo tempo, Tsunade rapidamente abriu a camisa dela e executou o **Shoshen Jutsu** (Técnica Da Palma Mística) no peito dela, percebendo que ela tem problema no coração

"Hinata-chan! fale comigo!" - exclamou Naruto desesperado enquanto Tsunade cuidava do ferimento grave no coração dela

Depois de alguns minutos, Tsunade havia parado de executar o jutsu, Itachi então olhou para ela perguntando de preocupação, "Ela vai ficar bem?"

"Ela sofreu um dano interno no coração, mas eu felizmente pude cuidar logo desse problema, ela vai ficar bem... só precisa de um bom descanso e sem por pressão em si mesma até que o coração dela se recupere totalmente, senão pode ser que ela volte a ter dores" - disse Tsunade aliviada mente

Com isso fez Naruto soltar um enorme suspiro de alivio e então sorrir dizendo para Hinata, "Não se preocupe Hinata-chan... você vai ficar bem..."

Hinata sorriu e perguntou ao Naruto, "Naruto-kun... eu fui... bem?"

Naruto sorriu docemente e então beijou ela na testa dizendo, "Hai Hinata-chan... você foi ótima... estou tão orgulhoso de você"

Isso fez Hinata sorrir e ficar vermelha de tamanha felicidade de ter sido beijada pelo Naruto e que foi elogiada por ele, que então ela fechou seus olhos com um sorriso no rosto. Até Tsunade e Itachi sorriram, eles sempre acharam que Naruto e Hinata formariam um belo casal, assim eles torcem que depois de ter beijado ela, pode ser que há mais chances deles ficarem juntos, assim como Minato e Hiruzen que ficaram observando tudo por cima e sorrindo pela bela interação entre Naruto e Hinata, também achando que eles seriam um casal belo e fofo.

"Ei você! Senju!" - exclamou Neji, o que fez Naruto olhar para ele e apertar seus olhos de muita raiva

"O que é?!" - exclamou Naruto de raiva, isso preocupou todos ao redor pela possibilidade de que as coisas ficarão muito tensas entre os dois

"Eu tenho duas coisas para dizer para você. Se você é um shinobi, corte seu entusiasmo pelos outros... e mais uma coisa... no final, um perdedor é um perdedor... eles não podem mudar!" - disse Neji seriamente

"ENTÃO É ISSO QUE VOCE FAZ?! SEMPRE FICAR JULGANDO AS PESSOAS PELO QUE ELES SÃO ATRAVES DESSA BOSTA DE DESTINO?! DIZENDO QUE OS FRACOS NÃO PODEM SE FORTALECER E QUE ELES SEMPRE PERDERÃO NO FINAL?! - gritou Naruto de muita fúria

"É claro... pois pessoas que nascem com força e talento como você e eu que pertencemos de clãs de alto nível, somos destinados a sempre vencer... apesar da Hinata-sama ser também do meu clã... mas ela é considerada o defeito principal da família, coisa que não é a toa que acontece com nosso clã" - disse Neji grosseiramente

Isso deixou Minato, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tsunade, Itachi, Kakashi, Shino, Sakura e Kurama olharem para Neji com olhares de muita raiva, terem achado repugnante ele ser tão frio e grosseiro com a própria prima dele, não mostrando nenhum amor por ela e só dizendo que ela é fraca. Até fez Daomaru que esteve olhando tudo que acontece abaixo, ficar rosnando para Neji de muita raiva pelo jeito que ele fala com Hinata. Isso fez Naruto ficar completamente furioso, pois ele sentia emoções de nojo, desprezo e intolerância no Neji, mostrando que ele falou sério a respeito de Hinata. Então ele ficou cercado por um chakra vermelho, tendo uma cara animalistica, pois os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos, o cabelo loiro dele ficou espetado e as unhas dele se transformaram em garras, ele estava olhando para Neji com um olhar de puro ódio, o que preocupou muito todos inclusive Kurama, mas isso não incomodou Neji.

" **Naruto! se acalme!** " - exclamou Kurama preocupado, pois temia que como Naruto ainda está na fase de treinamento de como controlar o chakra de sua Bijuu, ele poderia perder a cabeça e então atacar todos ao redor

" **RETIRE O QUE DISSE!** " - gritou Naruto de muita fúria que então partiu para cima de Neji que então ele se manteve em sua pose de luta ao ver Naruto indo para cima dele, mas Naruto foi parado por Jiraiya que ficou segurando ele pelas costas

"Naruto! se acalme! sabe que isso não ajudará você! assim você poderia ser desqualificado dos exames!" - exclamou Jiraiya

" **NÃO IMPORTA! ME LARGA!** " - gritou Naruto de muita fúria

"Naruto... eu entendo seus sentimentos tanto que até dói. Mas as lutas devem ocorrer nas partidas... e quando tudo isso acabar, você terá mais chances de poder pegar ele nas finais e então dar a ele o que ele merece, mas agora não é hora... por favor" - implorou Jiraiya preocupado, pois vendo ele com seu chakra da Bijuu ativada, poderia piorar as coisas se ele não se acalmasse

Naruto então se acalmou, desfazendo sua primeira forma de Bijuu dizendo, "Ok..."

Com isso fez Jiraiya sorrir e dizer, "Bom garoto... bom, o importante é que Hinata está bem, portanto não se preocupe"

"Hai" - disse Naruto sorrindo que então ele deu mais uma olhada de raiva para Neji e foi indo direto até onde Hinata estava

" **Não esquenta Naruto... logo você dará para aquele Hyuuga verme sem vergonha, uma lição que ele jamais irá esquecer pelo resto da vida dele** " - assegurou Kurama gentilmente, tentando acalmar ele

"Hai Kurama... eu não vou deixar tudo que aconteceu aqui... ser completamente esquecido" - disse Naruto seriamente e determinadamente

"O vencedor... é NEJI HYUUGA!" - exclamou Hayate, o que fez Naruto mais uma vez tornar a olhar para Neji com muita raiva, pois ele não merecia vencer depois do que ele fez com Hinata, mas por outro lado também estando contente que terá chances de confronta-lo e faze-lo pagar

Naruto viu que Hinata estava sendo levada pela equipe médica, Naruto então se agachou, passando sua mão pelo sangue de Hinata que então estendeu seu punho sangrento para Neji falando de pura determinação, "Eu juro pelo sangue de Hinata-chan... que eu farei você pagar!"

Com isso fez Minato, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Itachi, Kakashi e Gai sorrirem de orgulho dele ser determinado o bastante para se vingar de Hinata.

"É isso ai Naru-chan" - pensou Tsunade sorrindo

"Bem falado gaki" - pensou Jiraiya sorrindo

"Palavras de ouro Naruto-kun" - pensou Itachi sorrindo

"Mandou bem outoto" - pensou Kakashi sorrindo

"Yosh! palavras que o fazem ele ter as maiores chamas da juventude de todas! Lee... você tem muita sorte de ter o tão juventoso Naruto-kun como eterno rival, pois ele mostra várias maneiras de ser digno de ser" - pensou Gai animado

* * *

(Os Espectadores)

"Falou bonito Naru-chan" - pensou Shizune sorrindo que até fez Daomaru latir e balançar o rabo de felicidade, tendo também gostado das palavras do seu melhor amigo

"Naruto..." - pensou Sakura chocada

"Sua determinação é forte demais Naruto, eu gosto disso" - pensou Shikamaru com um sorrisinho

"Deu uma na cara daquele Hyuuga Naruto!" - pensou Choji sorrindo

"AHHHHHH! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCE ROUBA-LO DE MIM OLHUDA!" - pensou Ino muito furiosa desde que viu Naruto beijando Hinata pela testa, temendo que Hinata estava conseguindo conquistar ele

"Você é o máximo Naruto-kun! é por isso que nossa eterna rivalidade é algo que jamais me arrependerei!" - pensou Lee completamente animado

"Quanto mais você age e fale... mais eu vou querer seu sangue!" - pensou Gaara completamente ansioso, o que preocupava Kankuro e Temari pelo olhar dele

"Ugh... quanto tempo temos até que Gaara perca a cabeça?!" - pensou Kankuro assustado

"Kami por favor... não faz Gaara perder controle de si!" - pensou Temari assustada

"Nota 10 para tu Naruto mano!" - pensou Bee sorrindo

"Palavras duras... mas o que importa é ver se você consegue mesmo ir com ele" - pensou Omoi com um sorrisinho

"Realmente há coisas que o faz ser especial Naruto" - pensou Samui sorrindo

"NÃO VOU DEIXAR AQUELA GAROTA TIRAR O NARUTO-KUN DE MIM!" - pensou Karui também muito furiosa desde que viu Naruto beijando Hinata pela testa, também temendo que Hinata esteja conseguindo conquistar Naruto

"Aquele garoto Hyuuga prova ser mais perigoso do que a garota Hyuuga que enfrentei na floresta, temos que ter bastante cuidado com ele" - pensou Dosu chocado

"Kukukukuku! tanta coisa que você faz, me faz chegar num certo ponto de não resistir em querer tanto ter você nas minhas mãos Naruto-kun!" - pensou Orochimaru sorrindo maquiavelicamente enquanto lambeia seus lábios

"Você se orgulharia muito dele Kushina" - pensou Minato sorrindo

"Você não para de me surpreender muito Naruto-kun" - pensou Hiruzen sorrindo

* * *

(No Estágio)

Neji ficou observando Naruto que então deu um sorrisinho dizendo, "Heh! assim como eu espero muito poder te pegar, meus olhos não se enganam que teremos uma destinada luta fenomenal e excitante"

"Eu farei você pagar pelo que você fez com Hinata-chan e também faze-lo ver que todo mundo controla seu destino por conta deles mesmos, que a vida não nos controla" - disse Naruto apertando seu olhar enquanto ainda estendia seu punho sangrento até Neji

"Então quando a hora chegar... veremos qual de nossas ideias é certa" - disse Neji que então virou de costas e saltou para cima para se juntar com a equipe dele

"Não vou perder para você..." - pensou Naruto ainda olhando para Neji que estava acima

Dai então ele sentiu Tsunade por suas mãos no ombro dele dizendo gentilmente, "Vamos Naru-chan... pois agora irá começar a outra partida"

"Hai baa-chan" - disse Naruto que então ele junto com todos que estavam no estágio, voltaram para cima para aguardarem a próxima luta

"Bem nós *tosse* seguiremos para a *tosse* próxima partida" - disse Hayate

Então todos prestaram atenção no leitor enquanto Gaara juntou dois dedos para formar um selo de mão e então desapareceu e apareceu no meio do estágio num vulto de areia dizendo, "Venha logo e desça aqui"

Então o leitor no final mostrou, "GAARA VS ROCK LEE"

"YOSH! finalmente é minha vez!" - pensou Lee animado

* * *

 **FIM DO CAPITULO 40**


End file.
